Muñecas Rotas
by clumsykitty
Summary: Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer. COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

_**Sinopsis: **__Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

* * *

_Muñecas Rotas_

_Por: Clumsykitty & Kida Luna_

_Prólogo_

_Fragmentos de la Canción "Good Enough", de Evanescence._

_Good enough – Tan bien,  
I feel good enough for you – Me siento tan bien por ti._

_Drink up sweet decadence – Bebe la dulce decadencia,  
I can't say no to you – No te puedo decir no a ti,  
And I've completely lost myself – Y me he perdido por completo._

_And I don't mind – Y eso ya no me importa,  
I can't say no to you – No te puedo decir no a ti..._

* * *

Una gota de lluvia cae del cielo y golpea contra el vidrio de la ventana, no con mucha fuerza, más bien velocidad que provoca que se deslice con un zigzag hasta la parte inferior del marco de la ventana, para perderse en el minúsculo charco de agua que se ha formado por el desgaste de la piedra del balcón.

Otra gota de lluvia cae igualmente y recorre el mismo camino a mayor velocidad, gracias a su hermana que ha marcado el sendero; pero, en un último instante, se separa y termina centímetros alejada de la primera.

Así, una a una de las gotas de la lluvia va empapando el vidrio hasta que ya es imposible ver lo que hay en el exterior; solo está la imagen borrosa, como un sueño mal recordado de un paisaje de tonos secos y fríos, típicos de un jardín que despide con la última lluvia al otoño para prepararse al próximo invierno.

Por la débil luz que llega de la lámpara de la mesa es que el reflejo de Alicia le devuelve una mirada triste y pensativa. Siguiendo autómata el ritmo suicida de las gotas contra la ventana, hábito ya formado con el paso del tiempo a causa del tedio y aburrimiento desesperado de no querer pensar más en una idea aterradora, pero cruelmente cierta sobre su futuro que se aplasta como un viejo big crunch universal. Tiempo y espacio ya no importan más, pues el tiempo ya se ha agotado y el espacio de una gran mansión es asfixiantemente pequeño para un alma de niña que no halla salida.

Ni siquiera se ha cambiado de ese pijama blanca con un moño rosa pálido adornando su cuello. No existe más ánimo para vestir los caros ropajes que cuelgan en el enorme armario de su pomposa habitación a media luz. Tampoco sería una buena idea, pues un cuerpo delgado por la enfermedad no luciría algo que fue confeccionado para niñas sanas...

…lo mismo que los moños, aretes, pulseras y demás accesorios que se apilan hasta desbordarse de sus cajitas de porcelana y plata…

-"Alicia –escuchó una voz llamarle-, está haciendo frío. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de chocolate caliente?"

Los ojos rojos y apagados de la aludida abandonaron la ventana y sus gotas de lluvia para dirigirse hacia una niña, que aunque no estuviese hecha de cristal, sí podía devolverle su propio reflejo también.

Sonrió apenas.

-"¿Te sentarás conmigo?"

La otra asintió, mostrando una sonrisa un poco más viva en su rostro.

Alicia tomó la tacita que le era ofrecida por la niña de los cabellos rubios y observó cómo poco a poco el líquido humeante iba espantando el frío de sus manos.

-"Tienes que cuidarte más, Ali –comentó gentilmente, sentándose a un lado suyo-. A nuestra madre no le gustaría verte enferma."

Un asentimiento.

Alicia y Fate Testarossa eran hermanas gemelas; la primera, la mayor; la segunda, la menor. Y a pesar de ello, Fate era la más alta de ambas. Cabello rubio y ojos borgoña oscuros y enigmáticos, piel blanca, tersa, y un corazón encajonado en algún rincón de su pecho.

Esperando algo, tal vez.

Físicamente, eran muy parecidas. En actitud, calladas, tranquilas, a veces, hasta aprisionadas. Quizás, también allí coincidían.

¿Pero qué hacía que Fate y Alicia fueran realmente dos personas distintas?

Su vida. Literalmente.

_Su vida._

Una misma sangre que corría por dos ríos distintos, y así como cauces diferentes llevaba los pensamientos en otras direcciones. Y es que si bien en uno la enfermedad hacía que el vigor y las esperanzas fueran destilándose como vino que lleva demasiada agua, el otro cobraba cada día mayor fuerza y luz, como una estrella nueva que ansía iluminar el espacio oscuro con su brillo voraz, sin dejar un espacio a la oscuridad de la depresión.

Depresión que consumía a Alicia. Como un bicho ponzoñoso que absorbe la sangre de su víctima día tras día hasta que ya no queda más, así la tristeza llenaba los ojos de la pequeña cuya agonía no era ver su reflejo enfermo y decaído, sino mirarse en los de Fate y ser testigo silenciosa de cómo en esos ojos, comenzaba a llover al verla a ella sufriendo.

Pero no era el dolor de la agonía filial lo que pesaba más en el corazón de la pequeña, sino el odio encarnizado de saberse inútil ante la magia poderosa de su hermana, a quien era incapaz de escudar y proteger como tanto añoraba hacerlo.

_Dos gotas idénticas._

_Dos muñecas rotas._

Cierto que Fate era fuerte, pero Alicia sabía que ella misma estaba siendo su perdición. _Estaba arrastrándola consigo…_

¿Quería eso? ¿Alicia, _tú querías_ _eso_?

No.

Porque Fate era lo único que valía la pena en ti, era la única parte tuya que desprendía calidez y dulzura. Aquella que estabas perdiendo desde hace mucho…

-"Exquisito –su hermana volteó a verla-, te quedó exquisito, Fate."

La aludida sonrió con gentileza y recostó sus brazos sobre la mesa, acercándose a la rubia más baja, quien acarició su cabeza mansamente.

-"Al, ya no soy una niña" –gimió dulcemente, haciendo la intención de su queja fallar completamente.

-"Y sin embargo, para mí siempre serás una muñeca eterna."

La mirada de Fate se clavó en la de Alicia, como dos estrellas a punto de colisionar anunciando el choque con una luz brillante. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, donde sólo el susurro débil de la lluvia torrentosa llegaba a los oídos de las dos hermanas.

Y de nuevo, esa opresión en el pecho de Alicia aparece, al ver la expresión en la faz de su gemela. Podría apostar su alma a los pensamientos de aquélla, si bien eran tan parecidas en ello, pero lo que profesaban sus ojos borgoña tan prestos y templados le dolía en sobremanera. Dolía como Alicia no podría describir nunca.

_Dolía como sólo puede doler el amor._

-"Deberías estar entrenando" –dijo la pequeña para cortar esa tensión.

Fate bufó, palmeándose su frente.

-"Como si hubiera alguien que pudiera vencerme a estas alturas."

-"Quizá, yo…"

Un relámpago brilló por la ventana mientras Alicia le daba la espalda a Fate. No quería ver su respuesta, que ya bien conocía. Ese juego maldito que tenían hace tanto. Ese _'te quiero-te odio'_ que las encadenaba una a la otra como el mar con la Luna. Moviéndose siempre expectantes a la reacción de la otra, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello.

-"Ja, bueno… Ali –la llamó-, ¿quieres que te ayude a vestirte?" –dijo Fate más calmada.

-"No quiero vestirme el día de hoy."

-"Al…" –gimió de nuevo la más alta.

-"Bueno… tú ganas Fate, _por esta vez._"

Su hermana sonrió satisfecha, corriendo al clóset de donde escogió un primoroso vestido de grandes holanes y cintillas de seda color vino; de esos que tanto gustaba ver en su hermana, pues le recordaba mucho a aquellas muñequitas de porcelana que sólo los coleccionistas poseían al ser tan raras.

_Y hermosas._

Fate se giró hacia la pequeña, quien rodó sus ojos de forma cómica al ver la elección del vestido, levantando sus brazos para ser despojada de su pijama y quedar en interiores. Alicia cerró sus ojos al sentir las suaves manos de su hermana correr por sus brazos y costados, al ir acomodando el caro vestido.

Se preguntó si acaso las manos de Fate eran así de cálidas todo el tiempo o sólo eran así con ella. Sonrió.

Sonrió al decirse a sí misma que ese tipo de toque no era algo que una Testarossa repartiera, claro que no. Era algo especial, y saberse especial para Fate, hacía olvidar a la pequeña Alicia sus decaídas.

-"¿Qué te parece?" –preguntó, guiándola hacia el enorme espejo que yacía de pie dentro de la habitación que compartían.

-"Si a ti te gusta, está bien."

-"No pienses en mí –se acercó por detrás, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermana-. Mira, te ves bonita ¿no crees?"

-"¿Podemos cambiar el tema?" –suspiró con tristeza.

Antes de que la menor pudiera decir algo, el sonido del abrir y cerrar de una puerta llamó la atención de ambas. Una suave y dulce voz las llamó, por el umbral de la puerta abierta se asomaba una mujer de sedosos cabellos negros.

Sus pupilas violetas se entrecerraron con cariño al verlas allí, juntas. Inseparables como siempre habían sido.

-"Fate, Alicia… -soltó con ternura-… vengan. Dentro de poco comenzarán las clases y quiero charlar con ustedes."

-"Sí, madre" –respondieron al unísono.

Regresaron de nuevo al cálido y silencioso comedor, el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea arrullando el ambiente. En cuanto las tres tomaron asiento, un pequeño ladrido captó la atención de ambas rubias.

-"Arf –llamó sutilmente, poniendo al pequeño cachorro sobre su regazo-, ¿cómo has estado?"

El perrito ladró de nuevo, siendo recibido por unas afectuosas palmaditas en su peluda cabecita roja por parte de Alicia, mientras Fate se encargaba de mantenerle abrazada a ella.

Precia Testarossa, su madre, tan sólo sonrió al ver el encuadre familiar.

-"Encontré un lugar muy confortable para ambas –sus hijas prestaron atención-, está ubicado en la ciudad de Uminari, en Japón. Hace un clima cálido –enfatizó, volteando a mirar como el viento vapuleaba las ramas de los árboles a través de la ventana-, creo que les gustará."

-"Madre –intervino Fate con voz preocupada-, pero, ¿qué hay de Alicia? No podemos arriesgarnos…"

-"Estoy bien –la interrumpió-, estoy bien, Fate. Puedo cuidarme a mí misma –se dirigió hacia su madre-, ¿cuándo debemos partir?"

-"Las clases comenzarán en unos días, así que nos iremos mañana."

Un relámpago alumbró la habitación, provocando que Arf se acurrucara más contra la menor de las rubias. Las pupilas borgoña miraron profundamente a sus gemelas, con vacilación y hasta una pizca de temor.

Alicia le devolvió la mirada, seria e imparcial. Y le sonrió.

Eran momento como aquellos los que la hacían pensar que ella y su hermana eran como dos muñecas cuyas piezas estaban incompletas. Necesitaban la una de la otra, y a la vez, odiaban sentirse totalmente inútiles por saber de esa dependencia.

Pero tampoco podían vivir ni ser felices sin ella.

Sí, era cierto. Los hilos de su destino que les permitían maniobrar estaban prolijamente entrelazados, cada pequeña intersección y cada escrupulosa vuelta en espiral formaban una red de sentimientos y acciones inminentes. Poderosos.

_Completos._

Se complementaban a sí mismas. Y porque una precisaba de la otra para poder tener cuerda y lograr moverse en una danza corta y efímera de felicidad, donde todo parecía ser perfecto, Alicia lo supo.

Ella y Fate, _eran un par de muñecas rotas…_

* * *

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_ _– Y todavía espero la lluvia caer,  
Pour real life down on me – Derramando la verdadera vida en mí,  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything – Porque no puedo sostenerme a nada  
This good enough – Que sea tan bueno como esto._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too? - ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para que me ames también?_

_So take care what you ask of me – Así que ten cuidado con lo que me pidas,  
'cause I can't say no – Porque no te puedo decir no..._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**KL: **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este proyecto es hecho en compañía de una amiga y muy buena escritora, fundimos ideas y pues fue su iniciativa la que hizo esto posible.

El soporte para esta historia aún está algo ambiguo, pero confío en que igual que siempre, su guía nos llevará a algo esplendoroso. Sin más, dejaré los agradecimientos a mano de ella ;)

**C: **Ja, qué puedo decir, sino gracias a mi pequeña e inusual amiga de tantas aventuras y fics también, espero que disfruten este trabajo tanto como yo me divierto molestando a Kida XD

Ya teníamos un rato hablando de escribir juntas, hasta ahora se dio esta oportunidad y las ganas de hacer algo diferente con dos mentes tan extremas como lo es Kida Luna y Clumsykitty.

Así que ya saben qué esperar, lo ambiguo de mi mente con lo kidesco de mi cómplice. Muchas gracias por leer :)

_Se despiden, Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	2. Celos

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Everytime, de Britney Spears._

* * *

_Notice me, take my hand – Mírame, toma mi mano,_

_Why are we, strangers when - ¿Por qué somos, unas desconocidas? Cuando_

_Our love is so strong – Nuestro amor es tan fuerte._

_Why carry on without me? - ¿Por qué continuar adelante sin mí?..._

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_Celos_

_¿Un nuevo hogar? ¿Todavía existían…?_

_Difícil de creer…_

Uminari, Japón.

La ciudad era de lo más alegre y tranquila de lo que hubieran imaginado. El camino a la escuela estaba lleno de casas bien cuidadas y jardines frondosos que dejaban ver uno que otro árbol de frutas, que ya se ofrecía a los caminantes. El sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el paisaje pulcro y ordenado de la ciudad.

Era verdad, el clima allí era más amigable que el que se podía ver y respirar en el Jardín del Tiempo.

Alicia miraba sin muchas ganas las calles, donde en su mayoría, se observaban estudiantes que caminaban aprisa hacia sus escuelas. Miró su canela uniforme marinerito, preguntándose qué tan ridícula se vería andando en la calle así. No tardó mucho en obtener su respuesta, cuando en una vuelta de esquina pudo ver a un grupo nutrido de estudiantes con el mismo traje.

La escuela no tardó en divisarse a su lado. Alicia tomó aire, buscando en el asiento su nueva mochila que le comprara su madre. Miró de reojo a una seria y pensativa Fate.

Probablemente estaba igual o más hastiada que ella, pensó. Sin embargo, el conjunto café símbolo de su escuela, delineaba delicadamente las preciosas facciones de su hermana.

Seguro que los demás podían verse ridículos, y hasta ella misma tal vez, pero Fate se veía elegante. La elegancia que siempre acompañaba a su joven gemela…

-"Cuídense mucho, ¿de acuerdo?" –dijo Precia, deteniendo el auto frente a la entrada.

-"Sí, madre" –respondieron ambas.

Bajaron en silencio y así entraron. Las estudiantes platicaban muy animadas sobre las actividades escolares mientras intercambiaban números telefónicos y correos electrónicos, a la par que presumían sus nuevos muñecos de peluche que colgaban de sus mochilas al hombro.

-"Qué simples."

_Qué falsas…_

Alicia aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana, antes de colgarse una sonrisa al rostro y caminar como si fuera otra chica más del instituto. ¿Y qué más quedaba?

No quería estar ahí, por supuesto que no. No quería ver rostros de personas que le tuvieran lástima, no quería que le dijeran que era débil. Que no debía estar allí…

_Que estaba irremediablemente rota._

-"Alicia…"

El suave toque en su hombro la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró su horario, donde buscó el número de su salón de clases mientras su hermana le seguía en un duro silencio que ya conocía. Fate no era alguien que gustara de las multitudes, ni mucho menos de las mundanas actividades de jovencitas de su edad.

Eran las hermanas Testarossa. No en vano, hijas de Precia. Obtener un típico muñequito de peluche no estaba en su agenda ni mucho menos.

Tenían cosas mayores en mente.

-"Maestra, ¿podría decirnos en dónde está la oficina del Director?" –preguntó cortés Alicia a una profesora que pasaba por ahí.

-"Oh, claro. Síganme. ¿Son las nuevas estudiantes, verdad? Am… Tes…"

-"Testarossa, sí."

-"Bienvenidas, chicas. Vengan por aquí."

Luego de ser formalmente presentadas y registradas en la oficina del Director del plantel, las condujeron hacia su salón, que ya estaba entrando en sesión. Al abrirse la puerta, de inmediato todas las chicas se pusieron de pie al ver a la prefecta que guiaba a las hermanas.

-"Profesora… quiero presentarle a sus nuevas alumnas. ¿Niñas?" –se dirigió a ambas rubias.

Varios pares de ojos se posaron expectantes en las recién llegadas. Alicia, por instinto, tomó la mano de Fate, que a su vez le correspondió con un apretón mientras ingresaban al lugar. La profesora les saludó con una reverencia formal antes de dirigirse a su grupo.

-"Señoritas, quiero presentarles a las hermanas Testarossa."

Con un ademán, Alicia vio su turno de dar un paso al frente.

-"Me llamo Alicia Testarossa. Muy buenos días a todos" –aparentó una amable sonrisa.

-"¡Buenos días!" –respondió el grupo en coro.

Volviendo a su lugar, la pequeña rubia se tomó un momento para observar el efecto causado por su persona sobre aquellas ingenuas jovencitas. Todas le miraban con algo parecido a la admiración, y varias murmuraban animadas cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

Tanto alboroto por nada, pensó. Ahora fue el turno de su hermana, que rápida y cortante como siempre, se presentó.

-"Fate Testarossa. Buenos días."

-"¡Buenos días!" –repitieron todos de nuevo.

El apretón en su mano le dijo a Alicia lo mucho que estresaba a su linda hermana esta clase de situaciones. Claro que, Fate nunca había sido tan buena como ella –que no es que lo fuera tanto- para lidiar con las personas.

Pero era más fácil para la mayor fingir sonrisas felices y engañar a medio mundo. Ya estaba acostumbrada, porque la gente como ellas, habían sido hechas para admirar de lejos.

_Y nunca acercarse a tocarlas._

De inmediato, la profesora dio unos aplausos, calmando la euforia.

-"Las hermanas Testarossa son extranjeras, así que debemos mostrarles nuestra forma de vida y cultura como buenas anfitrionas. Espero que pronto hagan muchas amigas, de lo cual sé que se encargará la señorita Takamachi, ¿no es así?"

Ambas chicas entonces, posaron sus ojos en una niña en el medio del salón que se puso de pie, sonriendo y saludando al estilo occidental, alto y torpe.

-"Nyahaha –rió entusiasmada-, por supuesto profesora."

-"Pueden tomar asiento, chicas. De hecho, me parece que hay dos pupitres libres al lado de la señorita Yagami."

Las sonrisas les siguieron en su corto trayecto a sus asientos. Fate iba seria, y más a causa de la chica Takamachi, quien sonreía feliz de ser la embajadora de su grupo –cosa que se notaba hacía a menudo-, mientras que Alicia estaba un poco más a gusto. Aunque si bien eran jovencitas ordinarias, al menos ese ambiente le daba en qué distraerse.

-"Mucho gusto, Alicia-san –le dijo una voz tranquila y dulce, que atrajo su atención de inmediato-. Yo soy Hayate…"

-"Um, gracias…"

-"Alicia, toma este asiento –casi rugió la voz de Fate, señalando el pupitre más distante de Hayate- Estarás más cómoda allí."

Luego de un fugaz pero intenso intercambio de miradas, la pequeña rubia tomó el asiento que su hermana le indicara, riendo para sus adentros. Fate había caído en el ya obviado juego de los celos involuntarios, y como siempre, sin darse cuenta.

Las clases prometían ser muy interesantes, después de todo.

Una vez que las hermanas estuvieron sentadas y con sus cuadernos listos, la docente continuó con su clase. Alicia se dio la oportunidad de mirar de reojo a su gemela, que tenía clavada su dura mirada en el pizarrón.

-"Um… -titubeó un poco-… ustedes son unas lindas hermanas gemelas" –le interrumpió de nuevo otra voz, la jovencita Takamachi era esta vez la responsable.

Fate había cometido un error de estrategia, error por el cual ahora quería darse un fuerte golpe. Sus celos arrebatados habían mandado a su pobre e indefensa hermanita a sentarse nada más y nada menos que al lado de Miss Simpatía.

-"Sí… gracias."

-"Pero son algo diferentes, ¿no? Digo, o sea, no es malo, pero…"

-"Lo sé, es que Fate hace mucho ejercicio –intervino al rescate de su hermana- Yo soy más perezosa."

-"Ou… ¡pero eres muy linda!"

Alicia bajó un poco su mirada.

-"Soy una niña muy flaca y algo torpe –susurró con un ligero tono que su nueva compañera no pudo identificar-, pero no me hagas caso" –y sonrió falsamente.

Takamachi mordió el anzuelo.

-"¡Oh, no! ¡No! –repitió rápido- Eres bonita y… y nadie es torpe, no… ¿quién te dijo que eras torpe? Si alguien te insultó aquí en la escuela yo…"

-"¡Takamachi! –un grito la hizo congelarse- ¡Puede platicar en la hora de receso!"

-"Ops, lo siento… maestra" –bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Alicia rió sin advertirlo. La niña pelirroja era toda una monada.

-"Ahh… mira, qué bonita sonrisa que tienes" –le guiñó un ojo la otra, antes de volverse riendo a su cuaderno.

La pequeña rubia se quedó estática. ¿Sonrisa? Miró su reflejo en el vidrio de los ventanales para descubrirse sonriendo. Una sonrisa que hacía tanto que no se descubría. Momento…

_¡No era falsa! ¡¿En qué instante su sonrisa dejó de ser falsa?!_

Un calorcito subió a sus mejillas.

Tenía que admitirlo, extrañamente, se sentía tan bien…

-"Alicia, atenta a tus clases" –le gruñó Fate.

* * *

Apenas iban a la mitad de su día cuando Hayate Yagami mordió la goma de su lápiz, ferozmente decidida a lograr intercambiar unas cuantas palabras –por muy pocas que fuesen- con la linda rubia sentada al lado de Nanoha Takamachi.

Cosa que ya hubiese conseguido de no ser por un par de ojos borgoña que la observaban fieramente. Hayate sonrió con diversión.

Dejó de reclinarse sobre su paleta para recostarse en el respaldo del pupitre, estirando ambas manos y simulando un pequeño bostezo. Y, claro, accidentalmente, dejando caer su lápiz cerca de los pies de Alicia Testarossa.

_Accidentalmente, claro._

-"Um, veamos –la profesora acomodó sus lentes mientras revisaba la lista de los alumnos-. Fate Testarossa, ¿puedes venir al frente y resolver el problema?"

Fate se levantó sin decir nada, dirigiéndose hacia el pizarrón y tomando el gis blanco, empezando a garabatear letras y números.

Hayate sonrió. ¡Vaya que era toda una suertuda!

-"Tsk, oye… -susurró, logrando captar la atención de su objetivo-… oye, preciosa Alicia-san, ¿me puedes pasar mi lápiz?" –pidió colocando una mano al lado de su boca, tratando de aminorar su voz.

Alicia miró hacia donde el dedo de la castaña señalaba, y allí, justo a sus pies, estaba el lápiz que Hayate había perdido. Así que se inclinó un poco hacia abajo y lo sujetó entre sus dedos, alargándoselo después a su dueña.

Hayate sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo. Alicia, de repente, se sintió sorprendida por aquella acción, _de nuevo_.

-"Gracias –movió los labios-, eres un encanto."

_**¡STAMP!  
**_

Hayate saltó sobre su silla del susto al escuchar un golpe contra la paleta de la silla a su lado. Cuando volteó, las pupilas escarlata de Fate la estaban fulminando mientras sus manos parecían querer quebrar en pedazos su pobre mesa.

La menor tan sólo bufó y se sentó, ignorando las miradas curiosas del resto de la clase en ella.

Hayate suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en su mano derecha. _Pero qué carácter… _

Alicia tan sólo regresó su atención a la clase, al contrario de su hermana, ella no gustaba de espectáculos públicos. Estuviera consciente o inconsciente de estarlos llevando a cabo…

-"Ne, creo que no le agradamos mucho a Fate-san…" –le susurró Nanoha, recostándose en su paleta para poder acercarse a su nueva amiga.

Alicia pasó una mano por sus cabellos, un poco nerviosa.

-"Cómo crees –murmuró-, dale tiempo" –rió torpemente.

* * *

-"¿Viste cómo me miraba? ¡Viste cómo me miraba! –volvió a repetir, como si fuese lo más grave del mundo- ¡Y yo no siquiera hice nada!"

-"Hayate-chan, cálmate. Estoy segura que es sólo tu imaginación."

Hayate bufó, sus dedos apretando el mango de su maleta, Nanoha caminando a su lado. Finalmente, su amiga lanzó un suspiro y su siempre casual sonrisa retomó su lugar en sus labios.

De repente, un brillo se apoderó de sus ojos y Nanoha temió lo peor.

-"¡Alicia-san! –corrió hacia su pequeña compañerita- ¡Espera! ¿Quieres comer con Nanoha y conmigo?"

Y nuevamente, Fate Testarossa se encontraba al lado de su hermana. _Por Dios, ¿qué no se despegan?_

La pelirroja, que al fin la había alcanzado, se paró a su lado y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-"Digo, ¿quieren las dos comer con nosotras?" –forzó una sonrisa.

Alicia miró a Fate, quien tan sólo desvió la vista hacia cualquier otro lado donde ese súper alegre par no estuviese.

-"Claro, Yagami-san, será un placer."

-"¡El placer es mío! –respondió de inmediato, ganándose una furiosa mirada rojiza- Y dime Hayate, estamos en confianza."

Al contrario de su compañera, Nanoha sí sintió su cuerpo temblar ante los ojos fríos y serios de Fate Testarossa. Vio a Hayate agarrar a Alicia del brazo y llevársela unos dos pasos más adelante –cosa que le pareció todo menos seguro para su integridad física-, quedándose ella caminando lado a lado con la menor de las hermanas.

-"Um… hola" –saludó, no sabiendo que más decir.

-"Hola" –Fate frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué clase de conversación era esa?_

-"Esto… espero que la escuela les parezca bien a ambas –dijo insegura-. Um, Fate-san, ¿p-pasa algo malo?"

-"No –volteó el rostro, harta de ver a la otra castaña hablar tan confianzudamente con su hermana gemela-. ¿Siempre es así de entrometida?"

Nanoha rió nerviosa al verla señalar a su amiga.

-"Hayate-chan es algo extrovertida, supongo, nyahaha."

-"Sí, ya lo noté."

-"¿De dónde son?"

Fate parpadeó, no se esperaba realmente esa pregunta. Bajó la cabeza y posó dos dedos sobre su mentón, meditando qué decir.

-"Yo no… recuerdo muy bien el nombre… -susurró vagamente-… viajamos mucho, así que no somos de un solo lugar, creo."

-"¿Pero se van a quedar en Japón, no?"

-"Um… supongo…"

-"¡Maravilloso! –juntó sus manos en un aplauso, asustando ligeramente a Fate- Pienso que podemos ser buenas amigas."

Y Nanoha le sonrió. Fate le miró con extrañeza, ¿amigas? ¿Para qué querría ella tener amigas ahora? Tuvo el impulso de decir algo que derrumbara por completo las palabras dichas por Takamachi.

Sin embargo, la inocente y gentil sonrisa se lo impidieron. Alzó los hombros, no dándole importancia, después de todo, lo iba a dejar sólo por esa vez.

_Pero sólo esa vez._

* * *

-"Un poco de cortesía no te caería mal, Fate…"

-"No tengo por qué ser cortés con un par de niñas tontas que se creen el centro del universo."

-"Takamachi-san y Yagami-san sólo estaban siendo generosa con nosotras" –defendió.

-"Dirás, _contigo_…"

-"Bueno –rodó los ojos-, sólo digo que deberías congeniar un poco con los demás."

El gruñido de la otra fue el fin de la breve conversación. Alicia miró hacia la ventana, la luz de la tarde moría en el horizonte y daba paso a un cielo estrellado y despejado. No había lluvias pero sí un viento frío que era el preludio a un invierno más; la pequeña suspiró, apenas bajando su mirada a su regazo.

_El tiempo se agotaba._ Su corazón se lo decía.

Alicia sonrió con cansancio al recordar su primer día de clases, lleno de gente nueva y un par de chicas que eran de lo más peculiar para ser simples humanas que vivían en una ciudad común y corriente.

-"Fliegen" –espetó.

-"Yes, My Lady?"

_-"_Al, no puedes ir –terció su hermana-. Deberías descansar más."

-"Puedes celarme en la escuela si quieres, Fate, pero no aquí –se volvió seria hacia su dispositivo-. Fliegen, prepárate."

-"Alright, Starting Ignition." (De acuerdo, comenzando ignición.)

El broche mágico en el regazo de Alicia, que consistía en un cuarzo cristal cuyas dos aletas en forma de murciélago estaban hechas de diamantes, brilló intensamente.

El dispositivo inteligente se activó para dar paso a un complicado y largo arco traslúcido, el cual la pequeña tomó con su mano enguantada de plata, cambiando sus ropas normales por aquellas propias de combate.

Alicia Testarossa era una muy buena hechicera, y Fliegen, su compañero fiel. Juntos, tan testarudos la una como el otro, buscando la única manera de poder resolver el problema que aquejaba el cuerpo de la rubia desde hacía tiempo.

_Y por ningún motivo, ambos se negaban a fallar._

-"¡Alicia!"

-"Ready, My Lady. Searching new point." (Listo, mi Lady. Buscando nuevo destino.)

-"¿Vas a hablar o vendrás conmigo?"

-"Sabes que iré. ¡Bardiche!"

-"Yes, Sir!" –el triángulo dorado en su mano brilló.

-"Ya sabes qué hacer."

-"Understood." (Entendido.)

* * *

La luz brillante de color zafiro que centelleó por completo sus rostros, se desvaneció tan pronto como cobró vida, quedando un diminuto objeto perlado en su lugar.

Una línea de colmillos se cerró sobre la pequeña figurilla, asegurándolo entre sus mandíbulas y levantando la cara, vigilando que no hubiera ningún intruso por los alrededores.

Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde dos sombras se encontraban paradas, y se detuvo ante ellas. Una mano bajó hasta su hocico, donde abrió sus fauces para depositar el insignificante objeto.

La otra mano pasó por detrás de sus orejas, dándole una suave caricia mientras la sombra se arrodillaba a su altura.

Su cola felpuda y larga se movió de un lado a otro, en un gesto de emoción.

-"Buen trabajo, Arf."

-"No hay de qué, Fate."

El enorme perro rojo con facciones lobunas pareció hacer la mueca de una sonrisa, dirigiendo sus orbes azules hacia la otra persona que se hallaba ahí.

La vio tomar una bocanada de aire mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por su frente, removiendo cualquier rastro de sudor. Fliegen, el deslumbrante arco descansaba en su hombro; una capa con la parte exterior plateada y la interior agua-marina era ondeada por el viento, la falda de ese mismo color pálido, entrecruzada por dos cinturones blancos.

Zapatos y guantes también de plata –estos últimos, con un diamante incrustado-, y por último, la ropa que cubría su parte superior así como sus medias pertenecían a un verde muy oscuro.

Su cabello cuidadosamente atado en una trenza por un moño verde.

-"Al, es hora de irnos."

-"Um" –asintió simplemente.

La niña a su lado, ligeramente más alta, vestía de manera similar. Capa negra con interior rojo, al igual que los cinturones que marcaban su falda rosa pálido. Medias y ropa de color oscuro, los guantes también, teniendo uno de ellos el grabado de una pirámide de oro.

A diferencia de Alicia, Fate se mantenía fiel a sus dos coletas en el cabello.

La mayor sonrió de lado mientras volaban de regreso a su casa en Japón, ya era pasada la medianoche, y aún así, no pudo evitar notar el raro contraste que sus trajes hacían.

_Oro y plata. _

Una vistiendo de negro, la otra brillando como un diamante, aunque en realidad, las cosas debieran ser opuestas. Pues era Fate la más fuerte y resistente, a pesar de que a veces demostrara lo contrario.

Regresó la vista al cielo nublado enfrente de ella, toda la ciudad oscura y oculta entre las sombras. Y por alguna razón, no le pareció que ambas estuvieran fuera de lugar en esa pintura.

Es más, _eran exactamente lo que hacía falta en la obra._

Los dos puntos desapercibidos que podían cambiarlo absolutamente todo, porque el destino del cual pendían, era muy caprichoso.

Y cuando el destino cortaba los hilos de sus títeres…

…_el telón por fin, caía de una vez por todas…_

* * *

_And everytime I try to fly – Y cada vez que intento volar,_

_I fall without my wings – Caigo porque no tengo alas._

_I feel so small – Me siento tan pequeña._

_I guess I need you – Creo que te necesito..._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

C: El primer capítulo de esta historia que esperamos haya sido de su agrado, realmente es un placer trabajar con Kida, está tan loca como yo XD

K: Adoré a Hayate, no lo voy a negar. En fin, la historia apenas va comenzando y los protagonistas empiezan a conocerse.

Saludos a todos, y que pasen un buen día :)

¡Gracias por leernos!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	3. Galletas

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Damaged, de Plumb._

* * *

_Dreaming comes so easily__ – Soñar es tan fácil,_

'_Cause it's all that I've ever know__ – Porque es todo lo que he conocido._

_True love is a fairy tale__ – El amor verdadero es un cuento de hadas;_

_I'm damaged, so how __would I know? – Estoy rota, ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo?_

_I'm scared and I'm alone__ – Estoy sola y asustada,_

_I'm ashamed__ – Estoy muy apenada._

_And I need for you to know__ – Y necesito que tú lo sepas..._

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_Galletas_

-"Precia Testarossa, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías."

La anciana mujer sonrió al ver entrar en sus aposentos a la famosa hechicera que tan sólo bajó su mirada, buscando donde arrodillarse frente a la mejor sanadora en magia que hubiera por todas las dimensiones, y la que se rumoraba conocía incluso, los secretos de la antigua civilización perdida.

-"Sabes entonces cuál es mi pregunta."

-"Sí –la anciana asintió-, y la respuesta es…"

-"Dime."

-"Ella morirá. Nada puede curarla."

-"¡NO!"

Un gesto de la mano proveniente de la anciana hizo callar a Precia.

-"Sólo un milagro –sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la hechicera-. Un milagro que ya no se hace desde hace tanto…"

-"¿Te refieres a…?"

-"No juegues conmigo, Precia Testarossa, si incluso tus hijas están buscándolas."

Aquella apretó sus manos, frustrada, cansada y abatida. La sanadora magistral cruzó las suyas y cerró sus cansados y arrugados párpados, como si estuviese presenciando la vida de millones de años en tan sólo unos cuantos segundos.

-"Dime que funcionará."

-"Si están todas, sí. Pero atrévete a usar unas cuantas –su voz se volvió de advertencia- y la amargura llenará tu corazón. Estás jugando con algo más antiguo que todo lo que hayas podido tocar y conocer."

Precia soportó un sollozo ahogado. La imagen de una niña rubia falleciendo vino a su mente, la cual borró de inmediato. La anciana le miró atenta antes de arrojarle un libro de magia.

-"Pero hay que hacerlo de manera correcta, cosa que no me preocupa viniendo de ti, sino… -arqueó una ceja-… me pregunto si estarás dispuesta a cometer tales crímenes con tal de salvarla."

-"Es mi hija, la salvaré así tenga que condenarme."

-"Sea entonces –susurró cansinamente-, pero recuerda algo."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Cuando una muñeca se rompe, jamás volverá a ser la misma. Podrás devolverle su forma original, y sin embargo, los hilos que trazan su corazón nunca podrán reemplazar a los originales..."

* * *

-"¿Estás bien? Te notas algo cansada…"

Los ojos borgoña se abrieron de inmediato, notando como un par de pupilas azules la observaban con preocupación. Fate maldijo, debía de ser más cuidadosa.

-"Sí, gracias" –respondió a secas, enderezándose sobre su asiento.

La noche anterior se había quedado ella sola, investigando los alrededores de la ciudad por su propia cuenta, sin mencionarle nada a su hermana. Podía sentir su cuerpo rogarle por descanso, pero ahora no era el momento, debía soportar.

-"¡Alicia-san! –escuchó la irritante voz de Yagami- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, lindura?"

Fate vio a su hermana sonreír, nerviosa, y asentir levemente. Después se sentó a su lado, lanzando un suspiro y volteando a verla.

_(No te ves muy bien, Fate.)_

_(Es el clima de este lugar, aún no me acostumbro.)_

Alicia alzó el ceño, dudando. Alargó su mano para darle un ligero apretón a la muñeca de su hermana, sonriéndole gentilmente. Los ojos rojos, que casi siempre se mostraban defensivos, se ablandaron en ese momento.

-"Fate-chan tiene una bonita sonrisa también" –susurró Nanoha, viendo a las dos hermanas.

La aludida se soltó del agarre de su gemela, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa –la cual había sido un acto inconsciente- y retomando su pose seria. Takamachi suspiró, volviendo la vista al frente, al parecer Fate no era una persona muy expresiva.

-"Muy bien, todo mundo, ¡libros afuera!"

Y así comenzaron las clases.

* * *

A la hora del receso, la menor de las hermanas vio frustrado su intento por una comida tranquila cuando Hayate Yagami tomó –nuevamente- a Alicia del brazo, obligándola a comer junto a ella.

Bufó molesta.

-"¿No te agrada mucho Hayate, verdad?"

Una voz a su espalda la sorprendió.

-"Eso no te incumbe" –respondió de mala gana, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a las otras dos.

Nanoha Takamachi la vio alejarse, decidiéndose al fin a seguirla. Tenía la ligera sensación de que si iba con su amiga, la ignoraría por estar tan ocupada en conocer a Alicia Testarossa.

Y tenía razón.

-"Dime Ali, ¿si puedo decirte Ali, verdad? –la otra asintió- De acuerdo, entonces, ¿te preocupa algo? Te he notado distante."

-"No es nada, gracias Yagami" –intentó alejar sus preguntas.

-"Hayate, dime Hayate" –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Alicia sólo le sonrió, mirando de reojo cómo Fate se alejaba de ellas. Curiosamente, una especie de frío punzante pegó en su pecho al verla, no dejándole percibir que Hayate trataba de acercarse.

* * *

-"Y… ¿qué te parece la escuela?"

-"Aburrida" –respondió indiferente.

-"Nyahaha, supongo –se rascó la cabeza nerviosa-. Um, Fate-san, creo que podemos comer aquí."

La aludida se detuvo, dando media vuelta y mirando a Takamachi señalar una banca vacía debajo de un árbol. La castaña rió nerviosa, pensando en qué tal vez su comentario había molestado a la otra chica.

No obstante, la rubia no dijo nada, simplemente regresó en sus pasos para sentarse en el lugar indicado y abrió su lonchera.

-"Es un bonito lugar –opinó, sentándose a un lado suyo-, muy fresco. ¿Te gusta el fresco, cierto?"

-"No tengo ningún interés en el clima, Takamachi –rodó los ojos, metiendo un bocado de pan en su boca-. ¿Qué tiene de entretenido?"

-"A mí me gusta –contestó sonriente, ignorando el mal humor de su compañera-, la sensación de cómo roza tu piel, mandando ligeros escalofríos –rió un poco-. Pienso que es algo agradable."

-"Um" –murmuró, continuando su comida.

-"¿Te gustan las galletas?"

Fate tragó, tomando un poco de su botella de agua. Después, volteó a su izquierda, contemplando el rostro alegre de la felicidad en persona; ¿te gusta el clima? ¿Te gusta el fresco? ¿Te gustan las galletas?

¿A dónde demonios pretendía llegar Takamachi?

Tuvo unas enormes ganas de darse un golpe en la frente, pero se contuvo, estaban al aire libre. Al menos, pensó, no podía ser peor que Yagami.

-"¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?" –evitó responder, enfocándose de nuevo en devorar su comida.

Nanoha tan sólo volvió a reír, sus ánimos en ningún momento siendo afectados por su rudeza.

-"Nyahaha, quiero conocerte, es todo. Aunque no pareces muy contenta de ello."

-"Qué perceptiva –masticó lentamente y tragó-. No me apetece que anden indagando mi vida privada."

-"¿No crees que exageras un poco? Fate-san, sólo trato de ser tu amiga."

-"No recuerdo habértelo pedido."

La rubia tomó otro sorbo de agua, para finalizar su almuerzo, y cerró la tapa de su lonchera. Sacudió sus manos y suspiró, examinando con su vista el patio de la escuela que bien se asemejaba a un pequeño parque.

-"Y yo no recuerdo habértelo preguntado."

Fate parpadeó, ¿qué había dicho? La miró con sorpresa, encontrando a su compañera con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, ¡pero cómo se atrevía! Frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para replicar cuando Nanoha la interrumpió.

-"Entonces –los ojos azules se abrieron, reflejando a la Testarossa menor en ellos-, ¿te gustan las galletas? Mi familia tiene una pastelería, así que he aprendido a hacer todo tipo de dulces."

La vista borgoña descendió hasta el regazo de la castaña, notando al fin que el almuerzo de Takamachi solamente consistía en unas cuantas golosinas y galletas de chocolate, envueltas graciosamente en un pañuelo morado con motitas blancas.

Fate hizo una mueca de disgusto, ¿acaso en su casa no le habían enseñado que no debía de comer sólo basura?

-"Nyahaha, ¡pero amo las cosas dulces! –exclamó, como si leyese sus pensamientos- Anda, prueba una."

-"Acabo de comer, gracias."

-"Nu huh –negó con el dedo-, ni tú ni yo nos vamos de aquí hasta que pruebes una de mis galletas –sonrió traviesa-, y digas que están deliciosas."

-"¿Y por qué habría yo de decir eso?" –se burló, sonando un poco divertida.

-"Porque yo sólo trato de hacerte compañía –se levantó, sacando una galleta y guardando el resto de su almuerzo-. Y aunque yo no te agrade, sé que no puedes odiar esta galletita también."

Nanoha alargó su mano, ofreciéndole el postre. Fate la observó, desde su posición en la banca, repasando lentamente cada una de las palabras dichas y la sinceridad con la que estaban impresas. Desvió la mirada a un lado y aceptó el redondeado dulce, sintiéndose algo rara por su propio comportamiento hostil hacia aquella joven de gestos amables.

-"Pronto terminará el receso –la rubia sólo asintió, todavía sin atreverse a verla-. La pasé muy bien, Fate-san, aunque casi no hayas dicho nada" –rió torpemente.

-"Gracias" –murmuró apenas.

-"Mhmp –negó-, lamento haberte molestado. Espero que te agrade el chocolate –sonrió-, aún si no te gusta, estoy segura que ni la galleta ni yo pensaremos lo mismo de ti."

Y la vio alejarse, de regreso al edificio donde se hallaba su salón. Fate se quedó unos minutos más, sola en la banca, como si admirase la galleta en su mano, cuando en realidad su mente vagaba más allá del simple dulce.

Finalmente, le dio una mordida.

Tal vez, Takamachi no era tan insoportable como Hayate Yagami después de todo…

* * *

Frotó su mano izquierda con la derecha, sintiéndose un poco incómoda y demasiado observada por aquellos bastante expresivos ojos azules.

-"¿Sabes? Eres alguien muy interesante."

-"¿En serio?"

-"¡Claro! Me caes muy bien, Ali, y me preocupa lo qué te pasa. De verás –dudó de nuevo-, ¿te encuentras bien?"

-"¿Eh?"

La mano de Hayate tocó su hombro, dándole un apretón amistoso y una mirada llena de preocupación.

Por mero instinto, la pequeña rubia se echó hacia atrás antes de recuperar su postura, mirando algo enfadada a la chica. Había dos cosas que Alicia Testarossa detestaba:

La excesiva confianza de los extraños en ella.

Y, sobre todo, la irritante lástima y exageración que la gente solía expresarle, como si realmente ella fuese a quebrarse en cualquier instante.

La castaña la observó confundida, debatiéndose entre repetir la pregunta de antes o no hacerlo; entonces, Alicia levantó una mano para reclamarle, o pretendió hacerlo.

-"¡Te digo que…!

-"¿Ali? –llamó asustada- ¿Alicia? ¡ALICIA!"

Hayate corrió pálida hacia su amiga que se desvaneció en sus brazos, a tiempo de evitar el suelo. La rubia buscaba jalar aire en vano, su piel nívea como mármol y sus ojos en blanco terminaron por poner en sincero pánico a la castaña, quien llamó a gritos un médico.

-"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡UN DOCTOR! –volteó a ver a su amiga- Aguanta Ali, ¡y-yo me encargo!" –dijo atropelladamente, sus palabras y sus manos temblequeando sin control.

¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar en momentos así?

Las chicas alrededor no tardaron en alarmarse, llamando igual al galeno de la escuela mientras la conmoción crecía. Hayate Yagami estaba a punto de colapsar al ver el estado cada vez más alarmante de Alicia, quien dejó de respirar de un momento a otro.

Y su cuerpo se soltó, cual muñeca a la que le han cortado los hilos que la sostienen…

-"¡ALICIA!"

La voz tronante de Fate sacó de su estupor a Yagami, y más cuando la chica casi le arrebató a su hermana de sus brazos.

-"¡Pero yo…!" –intentó excusarse.

-"¡Quítale las manos de encima, Yagami!"

Fate clavó sus ojos furiosos en la chica antes de darse vuelta, corriendo a toda prisa mientras sostenía a su hermana mayor.

"Resiste Al –cantaba entre susurros temblorosos-, por favor resiste."

Sus brazos tiritaban pero no se dio el lujo de llorar, no podía y menos ahora que Alicia estaba luchando por sobrevivir. Los murmullos, voces, gritos y personas desaparecían de su vista; sólo importaba su hermana, su pequeña y moribunda hermana.

_Su pequeña muñeca rota._

-"¡BARDICHE!"

La mente de Fate Testarossa sintió enredarse con un montón de sentimientos y miedos absurdos y terribles. En algún punto, la aguja que coordinaba sus sentidos, nudo por nudo, cayó de sus manos y ella gritó.

* * *

-"Señorita, hay niña loca y gritona preguntando por usted."

-"Linith, no digas esas cosas. Dime, ¿quién es?"

-"Nanoha Takamachi."

-"Hazla pasar."

-"¿Está bien, señorita? No creo que la ama Fate…"

-"Linith, hazla pasar –repitió gentilmente-. No te preocupes por la gruñona de mi hermana, sabes que te quiere tanto como yo" –rió un poco.

-"Ahora sí –sonrió en complicidad-. De acuerdo, como usted diga, señorita Alicia."

La aludida suspiró, sonriendo, mientras dejaba su tacita de té medicinal al lado del taburete de su cama, en lo que Nanoha subía las escaleras guiada por su fiel cuidadora. La rubia miró su reflejo en el espejo allá en la pared apostado, sus ojeras y su pálida piel hablaban de lo mal de su estado.

Pero lo que más la delataba, eran sus ojos tristes.

¿A qué venía Takamachi?

El pensar en la lástima de esa chica latosa le hizo suspirar de nuevo, agotada y con el ceño fruncido. Era algo que no soportaba, la compasión y la lástima de las demás personas, mirándole como una pieza de arte que se ha roto y no tiene compostura.

Una niña moribunda.

Sola.

Apretó con inquietud la sábana que la cubría, recordando el incidente de la mañana y el rostro preocupado que había provocado en Yagami. Cerró los ojos, buscando calmarse. No podía soportar otra humillación.

Con un quejido tomó un poco de aire, acomodando su pijama holgada para verse más presentable; tal vez podría verse rota y desahuciada frente a Fate, pero nunca frente a la ingenua Nanoha Takamachi.

Ni frente a nadie más.

-"Um… ¿Alicia-san?"

-"Pasa."

La risa de Nanoha precedió su entrada a ligeros saltos, sonriéndole a la enferma en cama con algo escondido tras ella.

-"¡Hola! –saludó alegre- ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!"

-"Gracias."

-"Bueno, no sólo yo, también Hayate-chan pero hoy tenía… deberes que hacer. Así que yo le dije: Tengo el día libre y me puedo dar una vuelta para ir a visitar a nuestra pequeña amiga Alicia, porque pues, ya tiene tres días sin presentarse en la escuela…"

-"Órdenes del médico."

-"Ah, ya veo."

-"¿Tienes algo para mí?" –la rubia señaló la espalda de Nanoha, quien se sonrojó al momento por haberse olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-"Oh… ¡Sí! ¡Sí!" –profirió rápidamente.

Con sus acostumbrados brincos, Nanoha caminó hasta la cama, extendiendo muy emocionada su regalo.

-"Galletas."

-"Um, mi mamá hizo estas –explicó-. Dice que son muy nutricionales y que pueden ayudar a…"

La chica calló al ver la mirada triste de Alicia sobre el pequeño y decorado paquete lleno dulces.

-"Pero qué digo, tú ni las necesitas, nyahaha –rió nerviosa-. ¡Porque te vas a recuperar!"

Alicia levantó sus ojos, cansados. Cansada, ella misma también, de todo ese teatro barato y falso.

-"¿Lo crees?"

-"Claro que sí –sonrió cándidamente, sentándose en la cama y dejando el paquete a un lado de su almohada-. Tengo la impresión de que Alicia-san es una niña fuerte, uff, pero menos mal que no eres tan gruñona como tu hermana" –agregó entre risitas.

-"No es tan mala" –rebatió divertida.

-"Claro que no lo es, yo sé que no –dijo suavemente-. Mi mamá es una gran cocinera, así que no dudo que te gusten las galletas, ¿por qué sí te gustan, no?"

-"Me encantan."

-"Si quieres puedo volver a traerte más cualquier día –sonrió-. Te sorprendería lo bastante bien que te puede hacer la mordida de una galleta, nyahaha, ¡hacen milagros con uno!"

Alicia no comprendió del todo el significado de los pequeños dulces, pero honestamente agradeció el intento de la castaña por hacerla sentir mejor. Y de algún modo, porque sus palabras no sonaban tan artificiales.

Sino verdaderas.

-"Eres muy buena, Takamachi."

"_Tan buena que me hace sentir mal, por estar así."_

Ese pensamiento hizo jadear a la pequeña rubia, dificultando su respiración tan sólo un breve segundo. De repente, algo tomó su mano. Elevó la vista y todo lo que observó fue a una Nanoha sonriendo.

La calidez de esa suave y alegre mano hizo dudar a Alicia sobre la crueldad y el egoísmo que habitaba en el corazón de las personas.

-"Pero tú también eres muy buena y bonita, Ali-chan."

La rubia bajó la mirada, avergonzada en parte por el apodo –cuyo mote de cariño había sido solamente utilizado por Fate, hasta entonces-, y en parte por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-"¿Así… como estoy?"

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, con ironía. Podía ser tan terca y temeraria como cualquier chica de su edad podría serlo, pero cuando se trataba de su apariencia… le costaba tanto fingir.

-"Todos tenemos algo especial que siempre vive dentro de nosotros, aún cuando estamos en momentos difíciles –la castaña se puso de pie, no soltándola todavía-. Y yo creo que eres hermosa, Alicia-chan."

Alicia no supo qué decir, mirando su mano entre las de Nanoha. ¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía así las de su hermana? No mucho, probablemente, puesto que Fate estaba muy ocupada entre la escuela y entre las salidas de la noche.

Se estaba esforzando por ella. Una punzada de culpa golpeó su corazón, observó de reojo a Fliegen, el broche yacía inmóvil y opaco en la mesa de al lado.

Hasta que ella no recuperase las energías necesarias, su dispositivo no reaccionaría a su llamado, negándose a agotar las nimias fuerzas que aún le quedaban.

-"Me tengo que ir."

La voz de Nanoha hizo que volteara para enfocar sus ojos rojos en ella. De pronto, la vio inclinarse para abrazarla; Alicia se quedó quieta. Congelada.

Sin saber qué hacer.

-"Guárdale unas galletas a Fate-san, ¿sí? Ella también se sentirá mejor si las come."

Alicia reaccionó, devolviendo el abrazo con torpeza y asintiendo a las palabras susurradas. Cerró los ojos, relajando todo su cuerpo y percibiendo la sensación de que podía estar tranquila en esos instantes.

Porque Nanoha Takamachi no era una mala persona. Simplemente, era alguien que quería traer un poco de galletas a su vida y a la de Fate Testarossa.

* * *

-"¡Fate, rápido!"

-"¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo!"

-"¡Ya vienen!"

El aullido desesperado de Arf sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa. La rubia pasó una mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Hacía demasiado calor esa noche.

O bien, su cuerpo ya no soportaba más…

-"¡Bardiche!"

-"Yes, Sir! Photon Lancer!"

Las esferas de oro destellaron en la oscuridad, arrasando con la tierra debajo suyo y expidiendo humo y polvo alrededor. Arf se acercó velozmente, empezando a excavar con sus patas entre el irregular hoyo que había sido creado.

Un aullido se escuchó cerca, siguiéndole el ruido de varias voces gritando órdenes mientras algunas luces blancas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo en su intento por hallar algo. O alguien.

-"¡La tengo!"

Los ojos azules del familiar se abrieron rápidamente, sintiendo como una ráfaga de energía se aproximaba a la rubia, quien permanecía flotando en el aire.

-"¡FATE!"

-"Swallow flier!"

Su dispositivo fue colocado al frente, intentando crear un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo para protegerse. Una esfera roja se estrelló rápidamente contra el muro dorado, seguida de otras tres.

Una luz rojiza la alumbró por completo antes de que una explosión rompiera en pedazos su defensa.

-"¡Fate!"

-"Thunder Smasheeeer!" –gritó, observando como el rayo dorado surcaba los cielos mientras ella caía de golpe al suelo.

Una segunda explosión se dejó ver cerca de allí. Los aullidos cesaban y las voces empezaban a desaparecer, las luces se esfumaron también entre la oscuridad.

-"Vámonos."

-"Fate…"

-"¡Vámonos! –gritó esta vez, sosteniendo su brazo derecho- Quiero descansar…"

Arf no dijo nada, contemplando cómo la sangre empezaba a llegar hasta su muñeca y gotear a la tierra. Le entregó la Jewel Seed que tenía y se dedicó a seguirla, de vuelta a casa.

La rubia no volvió a decir nada en todo el camino, sintiendo cómo la comezón en su piel comenzaba a tornarse en un aguijón doloroso mientras su vista se tornaba borrosa.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó, enderezando su vuelo. Habían sido tres días difíciles, y hoy también, apenas alcanzaría unas tres o cuatro horas para dormir.

* * *

-"¡¿Están todos bien?!"

La pelirroja tosió, intentando aclarar su vista. Apretó fuertemente con sus manos su dispositivo en forma martillo, llamado Graf Eisen, y dio media vuelta, confirmando que todo su equipo estuviese a salvo.

-"Estamos bien. ¿Qué fue eso?"

-"Lo siento –sus ojos azules viajaron de nuevo hacia el cielo oscuro-, se ha escapado. ¿Deberíamos mandar a los refuerzos de la base a investigar?"

-"No. Por ahora tan sólo vigilaremos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la TSAB sea descubierta."

-"Estoy segura de que le di."

Hubo un largo silencio al tiempo que las luces volvían a ser encendidas y los sonidos revivían. Un lobo azul se acercó, olfateando el aire humeante y deteniéndose a un lado de la pelirroja.

-"¿Lo tienes?"

La criatura asintió.

-"¿Y bien?" –la otra figura se agachó a su lado, posando una mano en su felpuda cabeza.

-"Van tras las Jewel Seeds, ama Hayate…"

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia todo su equipo, dictando nuevas órdenes. Estaban más cerca que nunca de los culpables, y dentro poco, los atraparían; Hayate Yagami era una maga muy eficaz.

Y las magas eficaces alcanzaban sus cometidos. Sólo debía de esperar, la función pronto empezaría.

Sólo era cuestión,_ de mover los hilos adecuados… _

* * *

_Healing comes so painfully__ – Curar es un proceso tan doloroso_

_And it chills to the bone – Y __te congela hasta los huesos._

_Will anyone get close to me?__ – ¿Se acercará alguien a mí?_

_I'm damaged__ – Estoy rota._

_As I'm sure you know__ – Sé que lo sabes..._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

K: La siguiente entrega de Muñecas Rotas, espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)

Y gracias también a mi compañera clumsykitty, sin los giros que pone esta no historia no sería lo que es, como siempre, ¡es un placer trabajar contigo!

C: Jejeje, gracias a mi Kidorosa amiga que le pone el orden a mis locas ideas, además de corregir lo que luego deshago XDD

¡Gracias por leernos y gracias por seguir con nosotros en este experimento!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	4. Amigas

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Agua, de Jarabe de Palo._

* * *

_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga?_

_Si por ti daría la vida._

_Si confundo tu sonrisa_

_Por camelo si me miras._

_Razón y piel, difícil mezcla._

_Agua y sed, serio problema…_

* * *

_Capítulo III_

_Amigas_

Alicia miraba pensativa a las dos mariposas que revoloteaban cerca de su ventana, jugando la una con la otra a tocarse apenas y rodearse, moviendo sus alas con la gracia propia de su especie, dejando que estas mismas, amarillas como el oro, se llenaran de más luz al ser tocadas por el sol de mediodía que bañaba la ventana. La rubia pensó en la felicidad tan efímera y sencilla del par de mariposas que tan sólo eran dichosas con vivir y volar.

¿Por qué ella no podía contentarse igual con algo similar?

Sus ojos se posaron en la caja de galletas que Nanoha Takamachi le trajera el día de ayer. Una simple galleta con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Tan humano.

_Y tan cálido._

Era la primera vez que las obras de una persona le sabían tan sinceras que inspiraban un dejo de ternura.

La chica miró sus manos delgadas, finas y frágiles. Lejos se veía el día en que volviera a sujetar con tanta firmeza a su querido Fliegen, quien esperaba paciente la recuperación de su ama.

Miró de reojo a su madre, apurada ordenando lo poco que hubiera que ordenar en su recámara con un silencio angustioso para ambas. Sentía y sabía que Precia estaba tocando su límite para no llorar frente a ella. La desesperación se marcaba perfecta en los dulces ojos de su madre.

-"Ah, mira Ali –su madre se giró con una sonrisa-. Fate olvidó guardar tu vestido."

-"No lo olvidó."

-"¿No?"

El momento fue incómodo. Su hija desvió la mirada mientras apretaba ligeramente los bordes de la sábana roja que le cubría; contuvo un suspiro y decidió terminar con aquel tema absurdo.

Tal vez, debería empezar a odiar todas esas baratijas costosas y primorosas que a Precia y a Fate le encantaban verla usar

Tal vez… así se acostumbrarían a la idea de que un día ella no estaría allí para modelarlos…

-"Déjalo donde estaba, madre. Gracias."

Precia parpadeó confundida, algo se le escapaba pero no alcanzaba adivinar qué era.

-"Está bien, hija."

Aún sin entender, la mujer se dedicó a guardar y ordenar el resto. Alicia giró su rostro de nuevo adonde las mariposas, que ahora disfrutaban juntas de los rayos del sol, pegadas al vidrio de la ventana.

-"Voy a morir…"

Precia se quedó quieta con la chaqueta del uniforme de la rubia en sus manos, la cual estrujo un poco antes de tomar aire, negando. Plantó una bonita sonrisa en su cara, porque con cada palabra no sólo debía convencer a la rubia, sino a sí misma también.

-"No digas esas cosas, Ali. Sólo es una recaída. El viaje, la escuela, tus nuevas amigas…"

-"¡No son mis amigas!"

-"Alicia, hija, tranquila…"

Los puños se volvieron blancos de tanta presión mientras los dientes eran apretados fuertemente unos contra otros. Ella no tenía amigas. No tenía tiempo para gastarlo en gente que pretendería estar a su lado en los mejores momentos.

Y que cuando en verdad les necesitase, desaparecerían como una estrella fugaz.

Sí. No había tiempo que perder, y ella no quería agregar el rechazo de otros a la pesada carga que ya tenía encima suyo.

-"Ya me cansé de fingir, madre. Lo sé. Estoy muriendo."

Sin perder tiempo, Precia corrió a la cama, abrazando a su hija con fuerza.

-"¡Tú no vas a morir! Ten paciencia, hija mía, ¡tu madre va a buscar una cura!" –exclamó en angustia.

-"Ya no queda más tiempo…"

-"Claro que lo queda, claro que sí –Precia se limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas antes de volver a sonreírle-. Lo que pasa es que estás enojada porque no has podido ir a la escuela y Fate sí. Pero vas a ver que muy pronto no habrá muñequita más linda que mi Alicia."

La aludida sólo suspiró, mirando por tercera vez a las mariposas.

-"Fate no lo soportará… ni tú tampoco. Eso es lo que me duele."

Precia tomó ambas manos de su niña para besarlas, aguantando con ojos apretados el llorar frente a ella. De pronto, una idea vino a su mente y levantó su rostro esperanzado hacia ella.

-"Escucha, Ali, mamá tiene que irse unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te preocupes, cuando vuelva tú vas a reponerte y nunca más te enfermarás."

-"¿A dónde irás?" –la pregunta fue hecha con delicadeza, presintiendo que aquella despedida no podía ser buena.

-"Fate sigue buscándolas, ¿verdad? No dejen de hacerlo. Mamá las necesitará pronto. Muy pronto..."

Con un beso en la frente de Alicia, Precia Testarossa se levantó decidida, llamando a Linith que pronto acudió a ella.

-"Cuida de mi hija, pronto regresaré."

-"¿Señora?"

Alicia le vio partir, quizá un dejo de locura atisbó en los ojos de su madre; la chica bajó su mirada a sus manos húmedas, sintiéndose mal por las tibias lágrimas que esta llorase sin poderlo evitar.

Entonces, la rubia recordó a las mariposas y levantó de nuevo su rostro hacia la ventana.

Se habían marchado.

* * *

-"Bien –empezó a decir el profesor, tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio-. Elijan una pareja para trabajar en clase en lo que comienzo a repartir las hojas con sus actividades –alzó el ceño detrás de sus anteojos y se paró, aplaudiendo y llamando la atención de todos-. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Dónde están los equipos? ¡A juntar sus bancas, ya!"

Nanoha Takamachi suspiró.

-"Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, volveré después."

Una vez dicho esto, Hayate soltó su brazo y se dirigió a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el maestro, quien tan sólo asintió, dejándole salir del salón.

Los ojos azules entonces viajaron hacia el asiento de su amiga, que ahora se hallaba vacío. El de su derecha, estaba en las mismas condiciones, debido a que Alicia no había asistido en esos días.

El ruido de una libreta siendo sacada de su mochila así como un bolígrafo, captó su atención.

-"¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?"

La castaña volteó su rostro para encontrar a una compañera suya pidiéndole ser su pareja de trabajo. Un par de ojos rojos la miraron sin prestar atención, demasiado aburrida para tratar siquiera de juntarse con alguien, así que sólo se dedicaba a abrir la tapa de su cuadernillo perezosamente.

-"Lo siento –sonrió apenada-, ya tengo pareja."

Su amiga sonrió también, aceptando sus disculpas y decidiéndose por buscar a alguien más.

Nanoha, entonces, regresó la vista a donde la había tenido en un principio. Decidida, y hasta algo asustada, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su pareja que aún ni siquiera había aceptado serlo.

"Esto es estúpido", frunció el ceño, gruñendo en su mente acerca de los métodos inútiles y obsoletos de los cuales su 'profesor' hacía uso. "¿Por qué habría de necesitar ayuda con algo que yo puedo hacer perfectamente sola?"

Una sombra enfrente de su pupitre interrumpió sus pensamientos, obligándola a levantar la mirada borgoña para dedicarse a rechazar a quien sea que hubiese tenido la errónea idea de pegarse con ella para realizar esa tarea.

Abrió la boca, pero la otra persona le ganó la palabra.

-"¿Quieres que seamos pareja, Fate-san?"

¿Pareja? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Bufó. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

-"Puedo arreglármelas por mí misma, Takamachi" –regresó su mirada a su libreta y continuó con el siseo de su lapicero al escribir.

Cuando no escuchó respuesta alguna, una sonrisa de orgullo fue formada en sus labios. Hasta que la pequeña sacudida de 'algo' golpeando su mesabanco la hizo volver a la realidad.

Observó con sorpresa el asiento al frente suyo, con una castaña sonriente que ya también empezaba a sacar sus apuntes.

-"¿Qué? –ladeó la cabeza- Yo no te escuché decirme no, así que, um, supongo que eso fue el sí más raro que haya oído en toda mi vida, nyahaha."

Fate Testarossa entrecerró los ojos y la miró no muy amigablemente. ¿Pero qué acaso no entendía su idioma? ¡No-quería-compañía! ¿Qué tan difícil era eso de comprender?

-"Ya sé."

-"¿Eh?" –su expresión cambió a una desconcertada.

-"Ya sé que no te agrado mucho –habló, desviando la mirada a cualquier otro lado-. Pero no creo que al maestro le haga gracia que entregues esto tú sola, ¿o prefieres a alguien más contigo?"

La rubia parpadeó dos veces, después observó al resto de su clase. Suspiró algo molesta, ciertamente, era preferible tener a la castaña feliz a su lado que a algún otro fastidioso compañero o compañera que no dejaría de atosigarla con torpes preguntas.

-"Tienes que ayudarme con el reporte –dijo cuidadosamente, observando la sonrisa en el rostro de Nanoha crecer-, o de lo contrario ni creas que te daré crédito por él, Takamachi."

-"Nyahaha, tranquila, ayudaré."

Intercambiaron sus cuadernos para comparar sus apuntes y decidir qué era lo que iban a poner en su trabajo. La castaña pasó unas cuantas hojas, mirando las páginas repletas de tinta con un poco de fascinación.

-"Tienes una bonita letra."

Continuó pasando las hojas, no dándose cuenta de que la rubia había alzado la mirada del cuadernillo que sostenía para verla.

-"Y eres muy ordenada con tus apuntes" –halagó de nuevo.

Fate regresó su vista hacia la libreta de Nanoha, notando que a diferencia suya, algunas notas volaban por aquí abajo o por allá arriba, sin secuencia alguna. De cuando en cuando encontraba uno que otro garabato que nada tenía que ver con el tema que estaba escrito.

Sonrió de lado, la castaña era un total desorden para ordenar sus notas. Aunque tenía un modo gracioso la forma en que intentaba acomodar todo en su lugar.

-"Disculpa el desastre –se rascó la cabeza, nerviosa-, como suelo distraerme fácilmente, tengo que anotar todo lo más rápido posible antes de que me quedé muy atrás o el profesor me descubra, nyahaha."

La rubia no dijo nada. Era obvio que Nanoha divagaba, _demasiado_, para tratar de captar todo lo que había sido dicho. No es que los renglones ignorados o las letras subiendo y bajando como en una montaña rusa se lo dijesen…

-"Me alegra trabajar contigo, Fate-chan."

La aludida se quedó de piedra en el momento. Sus pupilas rojizas contemplaron los ojos azules, esos que parecían temblar ligeramente, como si hubieran metido la pata.

Y en efecto, Nanoha lo había hecho.

-"¿Cómo me llamaste?" –fue un susurro calmo que trasmitió escalofríos.

-"Nyahaha, por qué, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" –quiso desviar la conversación.

Fate frunció el ceño y colocó ambas manos en la paleta de su pupitre, haciendo ademán de levantarse de su lugar.

-"¿A dónde cree que va, Testarossa? –el docente inquirió, con una sonrisa que no parecía muy divertida- Espero que no piense en irse, usted y Takamachi deben entregarme esta tarea sino quieren deberes extra."

Mordió sus labios y apartó sus palmas de la superficie de madera, regresando a su asiento mientras le dedicaba una fulminante mirada a la ojiazul.

Nanoha tragó saliva, ignorando las hojas del ejercicio a realizar caer sobre su mesabanco.

* * *

-"Yo le dije: No señor, el memorándum no. 398345-B/wq98 dice que ninguna autoridad bajo circunstancias normales puede acceder al módulo AG345-1110 sin un código de nivel…"

Los dos guardias paseaban platicando animados por los pasillos circundantes a la biblioteca de la TSAB, donde se hallaban los mejores y únicos libros de magia que cualquier hechicero podría imaginar. Se decía incluso que había libros especiales allí que nunca nadie había visto.

Y esos eran los que Precia Testarossa necesitaba.

"_Voy a morir…"_

-"De ninguna manera, tú no -susurró abriendo el libro que la anciana le diera-. Primero doy mi vida antes que eso."

Una débil luz se hizo presente justo antes de que los guardias pasaran cerca de ahí. Al doblar por una esquina, se toparon con la mismísima comandante Harlaown.

-"¡Almirante!"

-"Necesito consultar unos datos. No quiero que nadie me moleste hasta que salga, ¿entendido?"

-"¿Es sobre el robo de las Jewel Seeds?"

-"Así es."

-"¡Adelante, Almirante!"

Con un saludo marcial, los guardias dejaron pasar a la falsa capitana dentro de la biblioteca. Una vez dentro, Precia miró a la zona prohibida a través del velo de sus ahora ojos aguamarina, abriendo una vez más su libro.

-"Es por Alicia…"

Murmuró, en un intento por justificar sus actos.

* * *

Después que hubiese finalizado la clase de historia y de que ella accidentalmente –en verdad debía dejar de distraerse- la llamase por aquel mote cariñoso como unas diez veces, y luego haber sobrevivido a todas esas diez veces, el enojo de Fate fue desapareciendo.

En vistas de que su efecto en Takamachi ya no parecía ser el mismo que al principio.

-"Fate-chan, ¿te duele tu brazo?"

-"Deja de llamarme así…" –comentó con cansancio y aburrimiento.

Los ojos de Nanoha la miraron con sincera preocupación mientras ella admiraba distraída el asiento vacío que le correspondía a Alicia. Las vendas que llevaba colocadas su amiga le habían llamado hace poco la atención, debatiéndose entre sí debía preguntar o no.

Al final, su inquietud fue más que el miedo a la reacción que pudiera tener la rubia ante su curiosidad.

-"Fate-chan…" –insistió.

-"No me duele nada."

-"Oh..." –dejó salir, no convencida para nada.

Desafortunadamente, el silencio duró poco para el gusto de la rubia, quien no tenía ganas de andarle riñendo a la chica de la sonrisa perpetua para que parase sus comentarios.

-"No estés triste, tu hermana se recuperará."

Una mano cayó atrevida en su hombro y Fate se giró de inmediato a reprocharle su atrevimiento a la pelirroja, cuando de nuevo esos ojos preocupados le quitaron las pocas ganas que ya le quedaban para pelear.

Desvió la mirada borgoña de regreso al pupitre de su hermana gemela.

-"Si quieres le diré a Hayate que haga los deberes de Alicia. Seguro que aceptará."

-"Hm… gracias" –soltó al aire, restándole interés al hecho de que estaban hablando de la entrometida de Yagami.

Y de nuevo, sin que se lo propusiese, aparecía esa traidora sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Nya! –el repentino chillido de Takamachi la hizo saltar sobre su asiento- ¡Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, Fate-chan!

La joven parpadeó más que aturdida, tanto por el grito como por el abrazo que recibió de súbito por parte de Nanoha. Sin comprender, Fate giró su cabeza, buscando la respuesta a lo que había pasado. Su solo reflejo en la ventana le dijo que había sonreído ante las tontas palabras de la pelirroja que le abrazaba como si fuera su osito de peluche preferido.

-"¡Basta, Takamachi! –interpuso sus manos, tratando de apartarla- ¡Dije que basta! ¡Suéltame!"

-"Nyahaha, ¡no seas tímida! –trazó una sonrisa de gato en sus labios, divertida- ¿Somos amigas, no? _Fate-chan_…"

-"¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!" –gritó fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos, suplicando que el resto de la clase se cansase rápidamente de observarlas…

Sintió enrojecerse de la pena, hasta que finalmente logró despegarse a la castaña de su lado. Suspiró, todavía avergonzada, mientras algunos compañeros soltaban unas cuantas risitas.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no queriendo confrontar la enorme satisfacción en la cara de Takamachi por conseguir haberle dado un largo y vergonzoso –como ella lo había considerado- abrazo.

Y sin embargo, detrás de sus palmas, Fate sonreía un poco.

Claro que, después de esa humillación, ya pensaría en cómo vengarse de Nanoha Takamchi por su vil atrevimiento…

* * *

Terminó de abrochar los cordones de los zapatos de Alicia y levantó sus ojos hacia ella.

-"Ya estás lista."

Con suavidad, le ofreció su brazo para que la pequeña se sujetara de él mientras se ponía de pie, para acompañarla al pequeño comedor adjunto donde cenarían. Pequeño ritual que Fate hacía para levantar los ánimos de su hermana mayor.

-"Estás muy linda" –opinó de la nada.

-"Estoy horrible" –negó.

-"Si haces esos pucheros, por supuesto que lo estás" –rió un poco.

Alicia sonrió a medias, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana que le sujetó por la cintura mientras la guiaba a su confortable silla que le estaba esperando. Arf y Linith eran sus testigas mudas de la pequeña escena; con cuidado y atención, Fate la llevó a su asiento, acomodando el vestido que Precia dejase fuera.

Una vez satisfecha con su labor, la Testarossa menor se dio vuelta para sentarse frente a ella en la pequeña y redonda mesa, donde la tibia luz de un candelabro les iluminaba.

-"¿Ya no te duele?" –señaló Alicia su brazo.

-"No, no es nada. Fue un simple descuido" –alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-"Yo creo que ya te estás haciendo vieja" –agregó en tono divertido y burlón.

-"Ja, ja, qué gracioso Al."

Fate se hizo la indignada mientras servía los platos, aunque su risa disimulada decía lo bien que gustaba del jueguito que hacía con Alicia, quien correspondió a su sonrisa cual cómplice de travesuras. Cenaron a gusto y con los comentarios sobrados de la escuela y la casa, hasta que Linith les acercó la charola de postres que la menor miró con curiosidad.

-"¿Galletas?" –observó a la mujer de cabellos cobrizos con confusión.

-"Ah, sí. La señorita Alicia las dejó en su recámara, olvidadas, y me pareció prudente que debían terminarlas antes de que se echen a perder" –explicó, cerrando sus ojos negros mientras les dirigía una sonrisa a sus dos amas.

Como si fuera un objeto de experimento químico, Fate levantó uno de los dulces, mirándole fijamente.

-"Takamachi…"

-"Sí –Alicia miró a Linith, suspirando antes de volverse a Fate-. Vino a visitarme…"

Su línea de pensamiento se vio bruscamente cortada al darse cuenta que la rubia mordisqueaba la galleta con una mirada y sonrisa que jamás le había visto. Porque esa expresión le estaba reservada solamente a ella.

_Ella._

La muñeca de Fate.

Una nueva punzada se hizo presente en el pecho de Alicia, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano como si con ello ese aguijonazo se desvaneciera. Entonces, algo hizo clic en su mente.

-"¿Ya las habías probado antes?" –y no ocultó el tono de reproche en su pregunta.

-"¿Eh? –contempló el rostro de su hermana, desconcertada- Sí, bueno, las probé en la escuela, Al…"

Alicia desvió su miraba, apretando los delicados moñitos de su vestido.

La escuela. La maldita escuela…

-"…pero en fin, Linith tiene razón, es malo desperdiciar alimentos aunque vengan de Takamachi."

-"Sí, qué bueno, porque ya veo que te gustaron –dijo algo adolorida la pequeña, volviendo a la bandeja de postres para tomar un pastelito-. Ella dijo que te guardara algunas…"

-"¿En serio?"

La voz de Fate parecía desinteresada, pero para ella no pasó desapercibido a sus oídos el sutil tono con que había sido expresada su pregunta.

Las pupilas borgoña, más claras que las suyas, y que parecían perder vida a cada día que pasaba, admiraron como su hermanita menor tomaba una galleta y se la extendía a su cachorro Arf, quien la sujetaba en su hocico y movía la cola feliz.

-"Sí, en serio…"

Sabía que aquello había sido egoísta de su parte, pero la sensación de que estaba siendo dejada, aún si era ligeramente, de lado, la ponía triste.

Apartando la vista de su gemela, se dedicó a comer su pastelillo en silencio. Después de todo, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Dentro poco dejaría de funcionar, y el show, por supuesto, debía seguir adelante.

_Con o sin ella._

* * *

-"¿Qué sucede, Hayate?"

-"Nanoha, me encuentro llegando a la Biblioteca Infinita, todos mis guardianes y algunos oficiales de la TSAB están conmigo."

Hayate Yagami acomodó el móvil en su oreja, nerviosa ante la situación que se estaba desarrollando en las instalaciones donde todos los conocimientos del Universo se hallaban confiscados.

Sus orbes azules estudiaron el paisaje a través de la ventana del helicóptero, donde la imagen de un millón de árboles abría paso a un enorme edificio con una cúpula por techo.

-"¿Está todo bien?"

-"Nanoha –su voz fue seria-, te necesitamos aquí."

El ruido de las hélices empezó a disminuir mientras la puerta era abierta, para dejar que la luz disipase la oscuridad que se había encerrado en el interior del vehículo.

Vio a sus compañeros bajar. La figura de una mujer se acercó hacia ella, sus ojos cobalto alertas y prudentes, su cabello rosa atado en una coleta. Y la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada, cuidadosa por si algún movimiento no previsto se suscitaba.

-"Alguien se ha infiltrado en la Biblioteca, los alrededores ya están siendo vigilados. Ven pronto."

La llamada fue cortada, interrumpiendo las réplicas de Nanoha por no tener más detalles de lo que ocurría.

Hayate Yagami se levantó, viendo fijamente a la guardiana enfrente suyo.

-"No podemos dejarlos escapar esta vez, Signum."

La guerrera de la espada asintió, bajando junto a su ama del transporte aéreo, el cual se elevó en el aire nuevamente.

Todas las salidas habían sido bloqueadas. Ya no había escapatoria…

_

* * *

_

_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga?_

_Si por ti me perdería._

_Si confundo tus caricias_

_Por camelo si me mimas._

_Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla._

_Agua y sed, serio problema._

_Cuando uno tiene sed,_

_Pero el agua no está cerca._

_Cuando uno quiere beber…_

…_P__ero el agua no está cerca…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Uff, ¡otra entrega de muñecas! Ya no me mates, Kit XD

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y les deseamos que tengan un grato día :)

C: Este fue un poco más pesado, pero no por ello menos divertido. Quiero agradecer a quienes nos siguen leyendo, hace que el esfuerzo de entender a la picola de Kida ¡valga la pena!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	5. Identidad

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: En cambio no, de Laura Pausini.

_

* * *

_

_Quizás bastaba respirar, sólo respirar muy lento.  
Recuperar cada latido,  
Y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás,  
¿Ahora dónde estás?..._

_En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte  
Y preguntar si, ¿te amé lo suficiente?  
Yo estoy aquí, y quiero hablarte ahora._

_Ahora..._

* * *

_Capítulo IV_

_Identidad_

-"¡Demonios, Takamachi!" –gruñó Hayate, mirando a su alrededor.

Tenían a un hechicero poderoso dentro de la Biblioteca Infinita y necesitaban de toda la magia posible para poder capturarle, y justo en ese preciso momento, Nanoha había decidido obviar su llamado. Suspirando al tiempo que sujetaba su lanza dorada, la Comandante se encaminó hacia sus guardias para dar instrucciones.

Debían de actuar rápido.

_**¡BOOM!**_

De repente, un estallido en una de las barreras impuestas dejó a un lado su enfado contra su compañera, por lo que llamó a Signum y al resto de su equipo, volando prácticamente hacia el lugar del ataque.

-"¡Reporte de daños!"

-"¡Comandante, dos guardias han caído!"

-"¡Hay que…!"

_**¡BOOM!**_

Otra segunda explosión cortó una vez más la cordura que la castaña buscaba controlar a toda costa. Esta vez, el ataque era mucho más agresivo...

-"Busca escapar…"

-"¿Comandante?" –dijo alguien.

-"¡Signum, Vita, Shamal! ¡Vengan conmigo!"

El resto del grupo se dio a la tarea de proteger a los guardias que estaban siendo acribillados por los rayos explosivos que escapaban furiosos de la biblioteca. Serpientes purpúreas se elevaron perforando la brillante cúpula del lugar hasta llegar a perderse en el infinito amanecer, donde las luces cálidas ya hacían acto de presencia.

Hayate apretó sus dientes al ver cómo eran prácticamente bolos en una partida donde caían sin poder evitar o hacer algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, ya llevaban desde la noche anterior sitiando aquel sitio. Y, de esto estaba completamente segura, continuarían haciéndolo mientras fuese necesario.

Ese era su trabajo.

_Y lo iba a cumplir._

-"¿De dónde obtuvo tal poder?"

-"¡CORONEL, CUIDADO!"

La susodicha tuvo que prácticamente tirarse al suelo para no ser despedazada por un enorme torbellino de magia negra que salió disparado por encima de su cabeza; Hayate jadeó al percibir una figura pasar por entre ese cañonazo mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a seguirle.

Mas el escenario no daba oportunidad alguna para ello, muchos de los guardias se encontraban malheridos y la gran Bibilioteca Infinita ahora parecía un gigantesco queso gruyere.

-"Diablos –masculló, girándose hacia sus guerreras que corrían a verle-. Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería de inmediato, sellen la biblioteca y reporten al Cuartel General los daños. Hay que tener esto bajo control."

-"Ama Hayate, el intruso ha…"

-"No podrá ir muy lejos –le cortó a Signum-. Llamen al Almirante Chrono y reporten la dirección del último ataque; podremos atajarle después, pero primero los heridos. ¡Vamos, andando!

Todos asintieron.

Los ojos azules de la Coronel Yagami regresaron su atención al brillante amanecer, no inmutándose siquiera por la brisa fría que caló sus huesos. Dio media vuelta y sacó su móvil.

"_No hay mensajes."_

-"Nanoha… ¿qué demonios te está reteniendo?"

* * *

-"¿Cómo está?"

-"¿Eh?"

Las pupilas borgoñas parpadearon con confusión sin dejar de apoyar su rostro sobre su mano derecha, volteando a ver a la persona que le había hablado; se hallaban a medio día de clases y desde que había llegado no hacía más que viajar muy lejos en los recónditos resquicios de su mente.

Esos donde el nombre de su hermana y un lapsus temporal de tiempo marcaban terriblemente su corazón.

-"Alicia –mencionó, sonriendo un poco al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, la otra no le había prestado atención-. Estás algo ausente hoy, Fate-chan."

-"No –negó con la cabeza, despacio-, yo sólo… yo sólo…" –bajó el tono de su voz al igual que su mirada.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nanoha cayó entonces, sintiéndose mal por contemplar aquellas bonitas pupilas rojas tristes. Sabía que Fate no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero lo que sí sabía es que era muy orgullosa y autosuficiente.

Por eso dolía.

Era la primera vez, desde que la había visto, que la veía así…

La rubia no diría nada, eso era seguro. Mas la mirada perdida, los puños agarrotados sobre el pupitre, los ojos que reflejaban desesperación cada tanto y sus movimientos tensos –y hasta forzosos, suponía-, no le habían pasado para nada desapercibidos.

Por supuesto que ella tampoco diría esto, ¿y de qué serviría si Fate iba a negárselo justo en el primer momento en que hiciera mención alguna?

Nanoha suspiró, observando a su amiga perderse una vez más en algún rincón desconocido para ella. Ojeó el vendaje en su brazo derecho y no pudo evitar que su preocupación se tornara en una más insoportable.

-"¿Fate?" –no hubo respuesta, de nuevo.

El chillido del bolígrafo revivió incesante mientras la mano blanca se movía veloz a través de las líneas de su libreta.

_Al…_

Sus orbes borgoñas se entrecerraron apenas perceptiblemente. Siquiera levantó unos cuantos milímetros su lapicero negro de la hoja cuando le fue arrebatado.

-"Permíteme."

La vio de pie, a un lado suyo, con esa misma sonrisita amable y genuina que ya no le parecía tan molesta como antes. La castaña se sentó junto a ella, en el pupitre que había estado vacío por la ausencia de su hermana mayor.

Tomó su libreta suavemente y sujetó su bolígrafo entre sus manos, continuando los apuntes que el maestro en turno había dejado anotados en el pizarrón antes de retirarse.

-"No tienes que…"

-"Tranquila –dijo con calma-, prometo no hacer un desorden con tus notas, nyahaha. Además –señaló sus vendajes-, si sigues escribiendo así vas a ponerte muy mal esa herida."

-"Puedo cuidarme perfectamente."

-"Lo sé –respondió, mirando hacia el pizarrón y anotando algunas cosas más-, pero no voy a quedarme viéndote cómo lo haces."

Fate parpadeó, contemplando la manera en que los ojos azules subían y bajaban, observando y garabateando atentamente. No dijo nada. No se enojó ni respondió de mala forma a las buenas intenciones de Takamachi.

Esta vez, no.

No tenía ganas. _No tenía razones._

-"Nyahaha…" –rió tontamente.

-"¿Uh?"

-"Ahí, mira" –le regresó su libreta, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

La mirada de Fate se posó en la parte superior del papel, arriba de las letras que la castaña había agregado, admirando un pequeño y regordete gatito que le sonreía felizmente.

La dueña del artículo escolar alzó la ceja, ligeramente divertida.

-"¡No pude evitarlo! –exclamó entre risas- ¿Te gusta?"

-"Cuando me toque estudiar y me distraiga con tu dibujo, espero que estés preparada para las consecuencias."

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Ni siquiera me respondiste!"

-"¿Qué cosa?" –fingió ignorancia, guardando su libreta en su mochila.

La ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto –cuya gracia del gesto tan sólo logró hacer a la otra sonreír-; la mirada zafiro se ablandó, notando el cambio de humor en su compañera.

Y ahora sí que estaba segura.

Fate Testarossa,_ era una niña con una bonita sonrisa._

-"¿Takamachi?"

-"Nanoha –cortó de inmediato-, Na-no-ha" –deletreó divertida, dando por entendido a la rubia que debía repetir aquello.

-"Um… Nano… ¿ha?" –susurró, algo cohibida.

-"Nyahaha, sí, así –recostó su cara y sus brazos sobre la paleta, dirigiendo toda su atención a los preciosos lagos escarlata que la estaban reflejando-. Anda, somos amigas, ¿no?"

Fate asintió, despacio y aceptando aquella afirmación.

-"¿Nanoha?" –pronunció más claro.

-"¿Sí, Fate-chan?"

-"Gracias por el dibujo."

Y porque Fate tenía una bonita sonrisa, Nanoha se dijo a sí misma que iba a esforzarse mucho para que esta nunca se apagase.

Tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

* * *

-"Lo lamento mucho, Hayate. Yo…"

-"No pasa nada, Nanoha. No pudiéramos haber hecho mucho en cualquier caso. Estaban usando parte de la Logia Perdida y era un mago muy poderoso."

-"Entonces, ¿qué haremos?"

-"Ya están tras sus talones, pronto podremos hacer un cerco con los cruceros apoyándonos. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo –sus pupilas se entrecerraron con desafío-, no sabe ni lo que le espera."

Nanoha frunció su ceño con preocupación.

-"¿Es que es tan fuerte?"

-"O tan desesperado. No se llevó ningún libro, pero fue abierta la sección prohibida; tengo la corazonada de que sólo quería saber algo…"

-"¿Y qué es?"

El rostro serio de la Comandante pasó a ser uno de total fatiga mientras lanzaba un suspiro y alzaba los hombros, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber eso?

-"No tengo idea, Nanoha. Pero todo lo que tenga que ver con las Jewel Seeds y la Logia Perdida no es bueno, lo sabes."

Hayate sonrió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de una compungida Takamachi.

-"Ánimo, aquí también tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿Cómo está Fate?"

-"Bien –respondió con un dejo de tristeza-, o eso me dice."

-"¿Sabes algo de Alicia?"

A la sola mención de aquel nombre y el tono con el que fue dicho, Nanoha levantó su vista, sonriendo pícara.

-"¿Por qué presiento que sólo me querías ver para preguntarme eso? –un manotazo cayó sus risillas- Tranquila, sigue en cama, aunque creo que a Fate le afecta mucho que aún no se recupere. Siento que su recaída fue muy grave esta vez –la pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia-. Lo que me recuerda, ¿por qué no has ido a verla?

-"Sabes que el trabajo…"

-"Dijiste que lo tenían todo bajo control" –cortó de inmediato.

-"Sí, es sólo que…"

-"Sé que Alicia te tiene en estima –posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-, pero si dejas que el tiempo y la distancia borren eso, perderás lo que aún no has ganado."

-"Y me habla la voz de la experiencia."

-"Nyahaha, ¡deja de burlarte! –frunció el ceño, fingió cara molesta y le replicó en acento estricto- Hayate-chan, mejor ve a verla. Ya."

-"Está bien, mamá Nanoha –se mofó, para casi inmediatamente hacer una mueca de disgusto-. ¡Pero quítame de encima a Fate-No-Toques-A-Mi-Hermana-Testarossa!"

Nanoha rió con ganas, casi cayéndose de la banca donde se encontraban charlando.

-"¡Fate-chan no es así!"

-"Lo dices porque te gusta."

Las risas de la oficial Nanoha Takamachi murieron en ese momento y su rostro palideció por completo mientras observaba perpleja a su pareja de batallas.

-"¿De dónde sacas ideas tan absurdas? ¡Mou! –volteó la cara, tratando de evitar el contacto visual- Yo no soy la que anda secuestrando personas para poder hablarles."

Esta vez, fue el turno de Yagami para sonreír maliciosa.

-"Touché, querida amiga. ¡Touché!"

La otra tan sólo le sacó la lengua, haciéndose la ofendida. Hayate siguió riendo mientras su mente trabajaba a velocidad de la luz para encontrar el pretexto perfecto para ir a la casa de Alicia y hacerse entrar. Entonces, el celular de ambas sonó y se percataron de que Chrono les llamaba de nuevo.

"_Mago Intruso en el punto 23°7' WE, requerimos de todo el batallón listo para interceptarlo."_

Hayate miró a Nanoha bastante seria.

-"Yo me adelantaré, esta vez tomaré las precauciones necesarias. Tú espera a que terminen las clases, así no levantaremos tantas sospechas y podrás reunirte con nosotras al punto que enviaré con Rein, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja asintió mientras Hayate se ponía de pie, dejando su almuerzo sin terminar para salir de la escuela rumbo al punto que Chrono había mencionado. Nanoha buscó con la mirada a Fate, sin ubicarla.

¿Dónde podría estar?

-"Yo sé –profirió con voz preocupada- que tú también sufres, Fate-chan."

Su oración no estaba lejos de la verdad. La rubia se hallaba en uno de los pasillos frontales a los edificios del colegio, hablando por teléfono con el cordón a punto de romperse de la presión ejercida por sus temblorosos dedos.

Sus ojos oscilaban de un lado a otro con un miedo profundo.

-"¡¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?! –se mantuvo callada unos segundos, oyendo lo que le decían del otro lado- ¡Alicia no puede, demonios! ¡VOY PARA ALLÁ!"

Colgando al punto de quebrar el auricular, Fate se giró angustiada para correr a su salón y retirarse –por las buenas o por las malas- del resto de las clases e ir por su hermana mayor, que peligraba al salir a cazar esos tesoros malditos.

Aquellos que en vez de ayudarla, no parecían sino consumir aún más su pobre y desgastada vida.

-"¿Por qué, Ali? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necia?" –arrebató las cosas de su silla y salió de allí.

El azote en la puerta no hacía más frente que a un simple salón vacío, donde el asiento de Alicia Testarossa se hallaba desocupado.

Y ahora, el de Fate también.

* * *

-"Stand by, Sealing Form: Seal!" (Preparándose a sellar: ¡Listo!)

-"Sir, second Jewel Seed captured." (Sir, segunda Jewel Seed capturada.)

El ojo dorado en Bardiche y el diamante en la frente de Fliegen centellearon mientras los comandos finalizaban. Dos de las tres logias perdidas que se hallaban en aquel sector de la ciudad de Uminari ya se encontraban en su poder.

Necesitaban la tercera.

La mano enroscada en el arco que parecía de cristal aflojó su agarre unos segundos al tiempo que la pierna de la dueña se doblaba en el asfalto y su pecho comenzaba a doler.

Jaló largas bocanadas de aire, sintiendo que de pronto le fallaba el equilibrio.

-"Alicia –corrió con prisa a su lado, agachándose-, Alicia, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no regresas a casa? Yo puedo conseguir la última…"

-"¡No!" –gritó rápidamente, apartándola.

-"Pero… Al…"

-"Estoy bien –se puso de pie, mirando con enfado a su hermana-. Nuestra madre no ha regresado desde hace tres días y no quiero pensar por qué. Fliegen, calcular coordenadas."

-"Understood! Searching… target found: 90° North, 8 km ahead, My Lady." (¡Entendido! Localizando… objetivo encontrado: 90° Norte, 8 km más adelante, My Lady.)

-"Perfecto."

Su hermana menor quiso decir algo, sostenerla de la capa azul cielo que cubría su espalda y llevarla de regreso a casa. Al lugar donde estuviera a salvo.

Pero no pudo.

Antes de que sus dedos la tocasen, una brisa fugaz bañó su rostro.

_Alicia se había ido._

* * *

-"Takamachi Nanoha, ¿puede avistar a los sospechosos?"

-"Negativo, señor."

-"¿Puede avistar, al menos, la Jewel Seed que ha sido despertada?

-"Mmm –su mirada azul recorrió la ciudad repleta de luces encendidas, para ahuyentar la oscuridad, que se hallaba debajo de sus pies-, ¡Señor, la he localizado!"

La castaña asintió y cortó la comunicación, desvaneciendo el panel que había aparecido hacía segundos atrás. Sujetó su báculo rosa hacia ella y voló a toda velocidad, sintiendo a su dispositivo vibrar cada vez más.

Reaccionando. Estaba cerca…

Hayate tendría que perdonarla, no sólo estaba muy retrasada para dirigirse hacia el punto de reunión, sino que a última hora uno de los generales de la TSAB la había interceptado.

La prioridad, para el Demonio Blanco de la Administración Bureau, ahora era recuperar las 3 Logias Perdidas que habían sido alteradas.

Y, por supuesto, capturar a los culpables.

-"My Master, there are two unknown mages approaching to us. High caution, please be alert." (Hay dos magos desconocidos acercándose. Extrema precaución, por favor esté alerta.)

-"Entendido."

* * *

Alicia volaba rápidamente ya con la ubicación de la Jewel Seed a la vista. Su corazón latía con un dolor espantoso, obligándola a apretarse el pecho con una mano enguantada como consuelo.

No podía darse el lujo de flaquear ahora.

Menos cuando su propia madre estaba desaparecida a causa suya. Menos cuando Fate estaba comenzando a tener su propia vida, sin su muñeca, cuyos días estaban terminando mucho más rápido de lo que la propia Alicia deseara.

Como hojas secas en un otoño cruel que ya no puede detener la inminente llegada del invierno…

-"Jewel Seed found, My Lady." (Jewel Seed hallada, Mi Lady.)

-"¡Fliegen, prepárate!"

-"Unkown magic below us, Alert! ALERT, MY LADY!" (Mago desconocido debajo nuestro, ¡alerta! ¡ALERTA, MY LADY!)

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Opening Ice Ghost Shield!" (¡Abriendo escudo de hielo fantasma!)

-"¡ALICIA!"

La pequeña rubia detuvo en seco su vuelo, siendo rodeada por una esfera cristalina que la hizo desaparecer en el acto. Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo, buscando a través de los recovecos de la ciudad al portador de la magia que Fliegen encontrara.

Hizo todo lo posible por apresurarse ante los gritos desesperados de su hermana, sintiendo la presión encima de que sino se apuraba, ambas serían capturadas.

_Fate… ¡no vengas, por favor!_

Gimiendo adolorida y desesperada, observó cómo una figura se acercaba a la Jewel Seed escondida dentro de un bote simple de basura. Bajando un poco más, Alicia preparó su arco, dispuesta a todo.

No iba a renunciar. Por su madre, por Fate.

_Por su muñeca._

La mano revestida de plata se posó enfrente del arco, como si acariciara el aire invisible. Una luz emergió de repente mientras tomaba la forma de una flecha que parecía desprender un fuego blanco y resplandeciente.

La tensión de la cuerda hizo un canto de cascabeles en sus oídos al tiempo que sus ojos carmesíes se entrecerraban para enfocar su objetivo.

-"White Lightning Arrow ready, please activate command." (Flecha Relámpago Blanco lista, por favor activar comando.)

Sus labios se separaron apenas unos centímetros, preparada para soltar la orden.

Entonces, pasó. Todas sus acciones se congelaron en ese preciso segundo.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron en impresión.

Y como obra del burlón destino, aquel callejón donde el mago tomase la Jewel Seed, allí donde la vieja lámpara de la calle se encendió entre parpadeos, iluminando pobre pero lo suficientemente bien para que ella contemplara a su víctima.

Alicia descubrió a la persona que menos se habría imaginado.

Su víctima no era una desconocida.

-"No…"

-"My Lady, awaiting commands." (Mi Lady, espero instrucciones.)

-"Yo…"

¿Cómo había podido? Sus párpados se cerraron con enfado y sus dedos apretaron el cordón de su arco fuertemente.

Se sintió traicionada. Y por alguna razón, dolía.

En verdad que dolía, y no sabía por qué eso le importaba…

-"¡ALICIA!"

-"My master, above us!" (¡Encima nuestro!)

-"¡¿Quién está ahí?!"

Fliegen parpadeó varias veces, pidiendo instrucciones para realizar algún movimiento. La mirada de Alicia se hizo para atrás, observando a su hermana gemela acercarse rápidamente.

Bajó la vista borgoña hacia con angustia. ¿La habría visto también?

-"¡Fliegen, disparar Blind Lightning!"

-"Alright, My lady!"

Escuchó algunas cuantas palabras de parte del mago del Bureau mientras Fate se paraba a un lado suyo. La mano de Alicia sujetó con fuerza la de su hermana, ignorando los gemidos de preocupación de esta última.

El cuarzo incrustado en la parte frontal del arco titiló tres veces, siendo su luz lo único que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la noche. Y después, el escudo de hielo se desgarró en pedazos.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Una intensa explosión luminosa cegó todo por completo.

Alicia jaló con premura a Fate y se la llevó lejos de ahí. No podía perderla, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su pequeña hermanita; aún si ello le costaba la vida entera y su identidad, la protegería.

Cada bocanada de aire congelando y quemando sus pulmones y garganta; el dispositivo translúcido en su otra mano brillando débilmente, amenazando con desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Fate permanecían cerrados, imposibilitados de poder recuperar la visión todavía. Y aún así, cuando la mayor de las Testarossa viró el rostro hacia atrás pudo verla perfectamente.

Entre los vestigios de luces incandescentes que empezaban a desvanecerse en el viento, la avistó allí. De pie.

La Jewel Seed atrapada entre sus manos blancas.

Los párpados cerrados y el rostro contraído en incomodidad.

Regresó la mirada al frente y se alejó de la ciudad. El cansancio y el dolor rompiendo paso a través de su cuerpo sin piedad. Sonrió con pena.

A la muñeca llamada Alicia Testarossa, le habían segado un hilo. Y la persona responsable de ello no era otra que:

_Nanoha Takamachi._

_

* * *

_

_¿Por qué se rompen en mis dientes las cosas importantes?  
Esas palabras que nunca escucharás,  
Y las sumerjo en un lamento, haciéndolas salir…_

_  
Si me faltas tú, no las puedo repetir,_

_¡No las puedo pronunciar!_

_En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte.  
También tenía, ya, mil cosas que contarte;  
Y frente a mí…_

…_Mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Unas disculpas principalmente a mi compañera, por haberme tardado en poner mi parte.

Como siempre, agradecemos el tiempo prestado que se toman para leernos.

Kit, es un placer poder escribir contigo, sobre todo por la manera que hallas para darle giros raros a esta historia XD

C: Seguimos trabajando a marchas forzadas pero seguimos, revolviendo nuestras locuras pero disfrutando de este fic. Gracias por leernos ¡y aguantar a Kida! XD


	6. La Jaula

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Hot 'n cold, de Katy Perry_.

_

* * *

_

_We used to be just like twins__, so in sync – Solíamos ser como hermanas gemelas, en perfecta sincronía_

_The same energy now's a dead battery – La misma energía ahora es una batería muerta_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing __– Solíamos reir por nada en especial_

_Now you're plain boring – Ahora eres totalmente aburrida_

_I should know that you're not gonna change – Debí haber sabido que nunca cambiarías._

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no__! – Tú, tú realmente no quieres quedarte, ¡no!  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh! – Tú, pero tú tampoco quieres marcharte, ¡oh!..._

* * *

_Capítulo V_

_La Jaula_

-"Te desconozco, Alicia."

La frágil rubia apretó las sábanas sin atreverse a seguir mirando a su hermana, sentada a un lado de su cama. Se mordió un labio al sentirse como si fuera el ogro de un cuento rosa de hadas y felicidad caído de un arcoiris.

Así que desviando su mirada, tomó aire. No podía soportar toda ese remolino de ira y decepción que giraba brutalmente dentro de ella.

-"Como sea."

-"Te dije claramente que no debías levantarte de la cama, ahora pasarás más tiempo en ella. Quizá conseguimos dos Jewel Seeds, pero ahora conseguir la tercera será mucho más difícil, tuviste el tino de llamar la atención de la TSAB."

La mayor tan sólo bufó y volteó el rostro. Fate suspiró, mesándose los cabellos y tratando de comprender la extraña actitud de su hermana.

-"Y sin nuestra madre –su voz se volvió un triste susurro- realmente estamos expuestas."

-"Sobre todo con Nanoha Takamachi."

Fate se talló el rostro del cansancio, apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño. Suspiró de nuevo, intentando ignorar el ceño fruncido que luchaba por formarse en su rostro al oír a la otra hablar así de su amiga.

"_¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto lo que diga de ella?"_

-"Una vez más, Alicia –y en este punto, la aludida supo que iba en serio al escuchar la sola mención de su nombre-. Deja a esa niña en paz, creo que ha sido bondadosa contigo como para que la consideres…"

-"¿Desde cuándo la palabra de tu hermana no es fiable?"

-"No es eso…"

-"Sí, sí lo es –entrecerró los ojos fieramente-. Takamachi es peligrosa, y no puedo creer que la pongas por encima mío."

-"Al, yo no la pongo por encima por tuyo –su voz empezó a ganar irritabilidad-. ¿Que Nanoha es peligrosa? –farfulló ofendida- ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?"

Alicia la miró con sorpresa. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que Fate finalmente asimiló lo que había dicho, cubriéndose rápidamente la boca como si hubiese soltado algo imperdonable.

-"¿Nano… ha?" –bajó la cabeza.

-"No es…"

-"¿Nanoha? –repitió en voz baja, sus puños temblando y apretujando las sábanas rojas que la cubrían- ¿Desde cuándo?"

No hubo respuesta. Las pupilas borgoñas la contemplaron con confusión y cierto grado de temor por la sensación de haber metido la pata.

-"Dime, Fate –sus puños totalmente blancos de la presión por fin aflojaron su agarre-, ¿desde cuándo… la llamas por su nombre?"

-"Alicia, esto es estúpido. No voy a discutir contigo por algo así."

_**¡SLAM!**_

-"¡Yo sólo quiero protegerte!" –gritó, sus nudillos temblando ante el sórdido golpe que había dado contra la cama.

Alicia suspiró, regresando su mirada resentida a Fate. Observó sus facciones duras y confundidas, su mirada consternada pero a la vez fastidiada; vislumbró la duda que se revoloteaba en el bello ser de porcelana que la rubia Testarossa era.

Y lo supo.

Su hermana había cambiado. No había duda. Fue como si su mirada escarlata la estuviera acribillando, destruyendo la confianza que siempre habían cuidado juntas con tanto esmero.

Se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza. Claro.

Porque todo era culpa de Nanoha Takamachi…

* * *

_Alicia jadeó al sentir una punzada aún más fuerte en su pecho con el aire queriendo abandonar sus cansados pulmones. Pero aún así no despegó su mirada de la pelirroja que sellaba la última Jewel Seed en su dispositivo, mientras plantaba sus pies firmemente en aquel callejón oscuro. _

_No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Nanoha Takamachi, aquella dulzona y atontada niña sonriente vestida con traje de maga y no cualquiera, sino que el suyo portaba el escudo de la TSAB. _

_Esa chica era su enemigo jurado._

_Y por partida doble._

_Qué tonta, ¡qué tonta había sido! ¡Las habían estado cercando desde un principio, manejándolas a su antojo! Acercándose a ellas con esa simpática sonrisa al tiempo que de seguro esperaba el momento perfecto para capturarlas._

_Pero no. No lo iba a permitir._

_Nadie iba a arrebatarle ni a Fate ni todo el trabajo que juntas habían logrado._

_Celos, rabia, furia… emociones violentas se arremolinaron en su corazón a la vez que levantaba a Fliegen, dispuesta a lanzarle una flecha a la maga pelirroja y a atravesarle su pecho adornado con su tonto moño, para entintarlo de un rojo más oscuro._

_De pronto, sentía una enorme necesidad de ver a Takamachi sufrir._

_Que sufriera tal y como ella ahora estaba sufriendo._

_-__"__My Lady, Ice Ghost Shield is running out your powers, we must go now.__" __(My Lady, el Escudo de Hielo Fantasma está agotando sus poderes, debemos retirarnos ahora.)_

_-__"Ahora no, Fliegen."_

_-_"_I have to call Bardiche…__" __(Debo de contactar con Bardiche...)_

_-"¡HE DICHO NO!"_

_-__"__I'm sorry, My Lady, I ought to discard that order.__" __(Lo lamento, My Lady, debo desobedecer esa orden.)_

_Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sus manos nerviosas moviendo la flecha hacia atrás y estirando el hilo del arco. Su vista se nubló, imposibilitando la tarea de apuntar a su blanco en tierra._

_-__"¡ALICIA!"_

_-"__My master, above us!__" __(¡Encima nuestro!)_

_-"¡¿Quién está ahí?!"_

_Nanoha se dio vuelta al aviso de Raising Heart sobre un ataque de magia no muy lejos de donde había capturado la Logia Perdida. Apenas pudo levantar un campo de protección cuando una lluvia de rayos cuales flechas despedidas, iluminó la ciudad como si fuera pleno día. _

_Sus ojos se cerraron ante la cegadora luz y todos sus sentidos quedaron destanteados y en una oscuridad profunda._

_-"¿Takamachi? ¡Takamachi!" –se escuchó llamarla._

_Voló de espaldas lo más lejos que pudo de esa intensa luz donde ella había parecido ser el centro de ataque. Flotó torpemente sobre el aire mientras una mano sostenía su dispositivo y la otra buscaba a ciegas hallar algo._

_-"¿Qué… fue eso?"_

_-"¿Se encuentra bien?" –un oficial se acercó y tomó su mano rápidamente, guiándola._

_-"¿Dónde están los magos que Raising Heart encontró?"_

_-"Han desaparecido después del ataque. La Comandante Hayate quiere comunicarse con usted."_

_-"Adelante."_

_Nanoha aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio. La ciudad no había sufrido daño alguno. Eso había sido un ataque para eludirla y huir fuera del alcance de los radares de la TSAB, justo como había sucedido en la Librería Infinita._

_-"Pero el mago de la biblioteca ya está cercado… es imposible…"_

_-"¡Nanoha! –una voz tronó en sus oídos- ¿Segura que no estás malherida?"_

_La pelirroja rió nerviosamente, abriendo y cerrando sus párpados, tratando de acostumbrarse al panorama nocturno y de enfocar a su amiga en la pantalla flotante._

_-"Hayate, lamento no haber llegado."_

_-"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Fue mucho mejor, has capturado una Jewel Seed! Si están tras ellas ahora no tendrán otro remedio que venir a nosotros."_

_-"¿Qué sucedió con el mago?"_

_La Comandante la miró con incredulidad, no diciendo ninguna palabra durante un rato, esperando que su amiga rompiera a risas y le dijera que aquello había sido una broma._

_-"¿Hayate-chan?"_

_-"¿No los viste?" –cuestionó casi con voz dolida._

_-"Um, no –respondió tímidamente, bajando la cabeza-. Lo lamento, el ataque fue tan repentino que no pude ver nada. Siendo haberte decepcionado."_

_-"Hmp –negó-, tranquila, no es tu culpa –se viró un poco a la derecha y comenzó a teclear-. Al parecer el sospechoso abrió un portal, un crucero le ha seguido. Iremos tras él una vez que se haya detenido –la observó de reojo-. ¿Qué pasa?"_

_-"Escucha a Raising Heart, creo que quiere decirnos algo."_

_-_"_Master Yagami, the power of this attack has similar patrons as the library incident.__" __(El poder de este ataque muestra patrones similares al del incidente en la Biblioteca.)_

_-"Mmm –sujetó su mentón-, entonces tenemos a un grupo de magos tras la Logia Perdida."_

_-"Hay que hablarlo en privado, Hayate. Nos vemos en el Cuartel."_

_-"Cambio y fuera. Buen trabajo, Nanoha…"_

* * *

-"…estabas desmayada en plena ciudad con la TSAB sobre ti, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pudo haberte ocurrido si ellos te hubieran capturado?"

Alicia volvió al presente al escuchar la iracunda queja de Fate, ya de pie y caminando en círculos. El uniforme canela arreglado prolijamente sobre su cuerpo no pasó desapercibido por su gemela.

-"Al, tienes que jurarme que no te moverás de aquí."

-"¿Irás a ese tonto colegio?"

-"No cambies la conversación" –entrecerró los ojos.

-"Como si pudiera."

-"Alicia…"

-"¿Por qué vas?" –gruñó de repente, sosteniéndole la mirada en alto a la menor.

-"¡Porque sí! ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¿Qué sentido ves en que discutamos?"

-"¿Ya te cansaste… de mí?"

Los ojos de Alicia bajaron hasta encontrarse con sus dedos todavía aferrados a la punta de sus sábanas. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de su hermana en ella.

-"Vete…"

-"Al, yo no me he…"

-"¡VETE! –gritó alzando el rostro- ¡Vete con Takamachi si lo es que tanto quieres y no escuches mis advertencias! ¡LÁRGATE!"

Fate quiso acercar su mano hacia ella, pero ésta fue apartada bruscamente. Su mirada se mostró dolida por aquel gesto mas no dijo nada; caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta de la habitación y la cerró de un portazo.

No podía comprenderlo. ¿Por qué desconfiar de Nanoha cuando era Alicia quien en un principio la había prácticamente obligado a tratarla bien?

-"No tienes derecho a enojarte conmigo, Al" –masculló entre dientes, alejándose del cuarto y bajando las escaleras.

Era hora de ir a la escuela.

* * *

-"Hey, ¿ocurre algo malo?"

Pasaron incontables segundos de suspenso hasta que finalmente su amiga volteó a su izquierda, enfocando su vista la persona que permanecía de pie junto a su mesabanco y esperando una respuesta.

La idea de ser ignorada ya empezaba a fastidiarle.

-"Uhm –negó suavemente-, sólo que ha estado muy callada el día de hoy."

-"¿Fate-chan? Si es una ogra fría y sin sentimientos, no entiendo por qué te sorprende" –alzó los hombros.

-"¡Hayate!"

-"¿Qué? ¿No has visto cómo me trata? –su interlocutora frunció el ceño- Oh, vamos, Nanoha, en serio, no sé por qué le prestas tanta atención –suspiró al ver que la aludida regresaba su vista hacia la rubia-. ¿Sabes? Al menos podrías verme con un ojo, así puedo fingir que en verdad me tomas en cuenta."

-"Iré a hablar con ella."

La pelirroja deslizó su silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada incrédula que le dirigía la castaña. Nanoha pasó de largo su asiento, el que le correspondía a Alicia, y el de Fate, hasta alcanzar el banco de Hayate Yagami y tomar asiento en éste.

-"¿Fate-chan?" –llamó.

-"¿Um?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño, la rubia ni siquiera había volteado a verla, ni mucho menos había cambiado la expresión seria de su rostro.

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"Tarea" –señaló el pizarrón sin despegar su vista de su libreta.

-"Sí, me es muy obvio, Fate –respondió un poco mosqueada-. ¿Quieres que platiquemos un rato?"

-"Estoy haciendo tarea, ¿entiendes? –volvió a repetir- Hablaremos después si quieres, Takamachi."

_¡¿Qué demo…?! ¡¿Takamachi?!_

-"¡OYE!"

_**¡SCRATCH!**_

El grito y el rechinar abrupto de una silla contra los mosaicos del piso llamó la atención de todo el salón. Nanoha Takamachi se mantenía de pie, sosteniendo la libreta de la rubia en una de sus manos, en alto y lejos del alcance de su dueña.

Fate Testarossa, por otro lado -quien era más que claro la que había causado el chillido de la madera sobre los azulejos-, estaba igual de pie, pero ligeramente encorvada sobre su mesa y con las palmas abiertas y firmes sobre esta última.

Las pupilas rojas observando a Takamachi con terrible amenaza.

-"Devuélveme eso" –siseó furiosa.

-"No –contestó desafiante-, no lo haré hasta que me digas cuál es tu problema conmigo."

-"¡No tengo ningún maldito problema contigo, Takamachi!"

-"¡NANOHA! ¡SOY NANOHA!"

Los cuchicheos y los susurros se extendieron rápidamente por todo el salón mientras las protagonistas no estaban conscientes del espectáculo que estaban llevando a cabo.

-"Dámelo ya."

-"¡No! ¿Qué pasó para que me trates tan frío de repente? ¡Ni siquiera me has dirigido una palabra en todo el día!"

-"¡Te sientas dos lugares lejos de mí, qué quieres que haga!"

-"¡Eso no te había impedido hablarme antes!"

-"¡DAME MI LIBRETA!"

-"¡RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!"

-"¡MALDITA SEA, TAKAMACHI, TÚ LO PEDISTE!"

_**¡¡THUMP!! ¡SCRATCH!**_

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡Nanoha!" –gritó espantada Yagami.

-"¡Suelta eso!"

-"¡Oblígame!"

Los mesabancos cercanos a ellas se encontraban despilfarrados en el suelo junto con todas las cosas que sus dueños habían dejado encima. Fate no paraba de lanzar reclamos y reproches mientras se mantenía encima de Nanoha, esta última luchando por quitársela de encima.

Empezaron a rodar siempre hacia la misma derecha o hacia la misma izquierda, sin avanzar lejos del lugar donde estaban, cambiando la posición de quien se encontraba arriba y de quien se encontraba abajo.

Los dedos de la rubia sujetaron su libreta. Fate lanzó un gruñido cuando la castaña la tomó del brazo y la volvió a derribar de nuevo, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella y tratar de inmovilizarla.

Hasta que Testarossa mordió su mano y Nanoha lanzó un chillido.

Dieron vuelta de nuevo y la ojiazul se aferró a su cintura, escondiendo el artículo escolar negro entre su cuerpo y el de su amiga.

Finalmente, sus manos fueron separadas y sujetadas contra el piso, por arriba de su cabeza, su cuerpo fue azotado también hasta sentir en su espalda el frío contacto de la loseta blanca.

-"Basta… -jadeó pesadamente-… de juegos…"

Nanoha no vaciló, su vista cerúlea tan segura y determinada como lo había estado en un principio. Su respiración agitada mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, las gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente.

La cara de Fate totalmente sonrojada por el esfuerzo, observándola desde arriba con la misma fiereza e intensidad de hace momentos atrás.

-"Lo mismo… digo –frunció el ceño-. Habla…"

-"Grr, no me provoques, Takamachi."

-"No me hagas hacerlo entonces, Testarossa."

El agarre en sus manos se hizo más fuerte pero ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se mordió los labios. De repente, Fate inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, dejando que sus mechones dorados cayeran y cubrieran su cara.

Su respiración empezó a volver a la normalidad.

-"Por favor… -su voz salió inestable-… regrésamela…"

La presión en sus muñecas desapareció hasta volverse un sutil roce de sus dedos. Nanoha alzó la mirada, en un intento por encontrar la de su amiga. Mas lo único que vio fue el cuerpo flojo de una rubia encima de ella, sin ninguna intención de seguir peleando ya.

-"¿Fate?"

La aludida se paró sin decir nada más. Fate no lo admitiría, pero oír a Nanoha llamarla por su apellido en vez del acostumbrado mote cariñoso que ya se había convertido en algo común, era en cierta forma doloroso.

Pero, después de todo, ella era quien había iniciado la pelea. Ella había empujado a Nanoha contra los pupitres, y por consiguiente, la había derribado hacia el suelo.

La castaña estaba en todo su derecho de…

-"Fate."

Una mano tomó la suya, deteniéndola. La nombrada se giró lentamente, sin embargo, no se atrevió ni tuvo las ganas de encarar a la pelirroja.

-"Fate-chan, yo lo s…"

-"¡Takamachi Nanoha, Testarossa Fate, a mi oficina! –un grito tronó de súbito- ¡AHORA!"

Nanoha rió nerviosa mientras Fate agachaba aún más la mirada, dándose cuenta apenas del desastre que habían hecho y de la multitud de alumnos que había formado un círculo alrededor de ellas.

Así como del director encolerizado que les contemplaba desde la entrada del aula, estrellando la planta de su zapato contra los azulejos una y otra vez, a punto de desbordar su última pizca de paciencia.

-"Nyahaha, ¿podemos… explicarlo?"

-"No creo que él piense lo mismo…"

_

* * *

_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold – Porque eres caliente y eres fría  
You're yes and you're no – Eres un sí y un no  
You're in and you're out – Estás dentro y estás fuera  
You're up and you're down – Estás alegre y estás triste._

_You're wrong when it's right __– Estás mal cuando es correcto  
It's black and it's white – Es blanco y es negro  
We fight, we break up – Peleamos, rompemos  
We kiss, we make up – Nos besamos, lo arreglamos._

You, you don't really wanna stay, no! – Tú, tú realmente no quieres quedarte, ¡no!  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh! – Tú, pero tú tampoco quieres marcharte, ¡oh!...

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

C: ¡Wuajajaja! Otro episodio más de esta mini-aventura nuestra, sigo insistiendo en las gracias por continuar leyéndonos, prometemos mucha, mucha acción además de más conflictos XD

Todo depende cómo se ponga loca de Kida.

K: Igualmente agradezco la atención prestada y espero poder continuar haciendo un buen trabajo al lado de mi acompañante aguilucha :)

Yo, al contrario tuyo Kit, no prometo nada porque ya me conozco XDD ¡Saludos y que tengan un bonito día!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	7. Corazones, parte I

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: Abrir y cerrar, de Miguel Bosé.

_

* * *

_

_Abrir y cerrar,_

_Volver a empezar,_

_Mi existencia maldita_

_Es clavar un dolor_

_Que palpita._

_Mi mundo interior,_

_Mi ser anterior,_

_Con pasado perfecto…_

_Insaciable y fugaz,_

_Se agita._

_Sabio silencio que la noche trae,_

_¿Soy o no soy de sangre samurái?_

_No hay, no hay ni un eco._

_Alabardada de un destino serio,_

_Casi dormida bajo tu misterio._

_¿De quién? ¿De quién es este imperio?_

* * *

__

_Capítulo VI_

_Corazones, Parte I_

-"Yo… lo siento… lo siento bastante, Fate."

Las palabras fueron suaves, gentiles, apenas perceptibles y siempre con ese toque adorable que imprimía la castaña en todo lo que hacía o decía. Y fue precisamente por esto –eso y la cabeza baja junto a los puños agarrotados sobre su falda canela- lo que la hizo conmoverse.

No podía enojarse con ella.

Simplemente la imagen que Takamachi proyectaba era una de total arrepentimiento y tristeza. Sentimientos que Fate no comprendía del todo, pues hasta ahora, sólo su pequeña familia se los había demostrado.

Y con más razón, porque decir que tu familia se preocupa por ti, es algo natural y hasta casi obligatorio. Pero recibir tal importancia de otra persona…

…era… era… ¿cómo podía llamarlo? _No lo sabía._

Y porque no lo sabía, no fue capaz de responder a su disculpa. Aún cuando en el fondo se preguntase qué es lo que se debía de hacer en esos casos…

La profesora de guardia era una de las más ancianas de la escuela, así que el calor de la tarde que bañaba las ventanas abiertas del salón de detención le proporcionaba una calidez suficiente como para cabecear de cuando en cuando, perdida en un sueño tranquilo con sus brazos cruzados.

El mismo gesto, ahora pacífico y desprovisto de todo miedo, con que recibió a Takamachi Nanoha y a Testarossa Fate para cubrir su hora de castigo que el Director les había impuesto, luego de lavar los baños, arreglar los balones, limpiar todos los pizarrones y darle un buen sermón sobre la decencia y los buenos modales.

Y no era para menos que la venerable mujer se hubiese quedado dormida, pues el silencio incómodo junto con el tic tac del reloj de la pared hacía más que tediosa la hora para las jóvenes que no se miraban desde que su atareado castigo empezara; en este punto, la situación había llegado hasta el límite de exasperación en Takamachi, quien miraba de soslayo a la rubia con palabras en la boca que no se atrevían a salir.

Nanoha echó un vistazo a la dormida profesora que ya comenzaba a roncar apenas, y casi enseguida, sus ojos subieron al reloj sobre aquélla.

La hora pasaría y Fate se iría enojada con ella.

No podía permitírselo. _No así._

Sus cejas cobrizas se torcieron en un gesto determinante, a pesar de que por dentro temblase cual pobre y escuálida gelatina.

La rubia estaba perdida en algún pensamiento sobre las vetas de la madera de su pupitre donde se apoyaba con un codo, evidentemente fastidiada. Nanoha tomó aire y se acercó sigilosamente a su silla, Fate arqueó una ceja al movimiento y le miró severa.

Severamente. Porque por más que rebuscase en todo su interior, no hallaba la manera de poner en palabras lo mal que ahora se sentía. Era la primera vez que tenía que darle explicaciones… a alguien más…

Y la primera vez, también, que en verdad _deseaba hacerlo_.

-"No quise hacerte enojar –Nanoha se mordió los labios, todavía negándose a reunir el suficiente coraje como para alzar la vista y hallarse frente a frente al par de borgoñas tempestuosos-, así que, podrías… um, puedes, ¿puedes perdonarme, Fate-san?"

Pasó un largo y probablemente eterno –o eso le pareció- lapso en el que su pregunta no tuvo respuesta. A punto de agregar algo más a sus disculpas, un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de la otra.

-"¿Fate-san? –susurró tan bajo que su voz se asemejó a terciopelo- ¿Tan malo fue el negarme a hablar contigo esta mañana?"

-"¿Eh?" –parpadeó confundida, atreviéndose a verla al fin.

-"Nanoha, ¿cuál es el punto de acercarte a mí si vas a volver a dar pasos atrás cuando en verdad estás avanzando?"

Los susurros acompasados tan característicos y arrullantes de la rubia cuyo sublime acento no hacía más que captar la entera atención –lo cual era un gran logro, recordando lo distraída que podía ser- de Nanoha Takamachi, le despertaron a esta última un sentimiento revoltoso en su interior.

Era como un pequeño piquete de curiosidad que siente un niño ante un juguete que le ha sido entregado de vuelta.

-"Pero pensé que…"

-"Pensaste mal –cortó de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos borgoñas brillando con desafío-. Sí, me fastidiaste; sí, me cansaste una y otra vez; sí, era increíble que no pudieras dejarme sola ni un minuto o que me obligaras a comer una de tus dulzonas galletas…"

Ante cada nueva mención, la castaña se fue hundiendo más y más en su asiento, riendo nerviosamente.

-"Inimaginable que tomes mis cosas sin mi permiso (espero podamos trabajar en ello) ¡o que inclusive me gritaras en mi cara que te hiciera caso! –exclamó casi a gritos esta última parte, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su vigilante- Entre muchas otras cosas; claro, sin olvidar el golpe que me diste en el estómago" –agregó, haciendo una mueca y pasando una mano por su abdomen.

-"¿Ups? –sonrió apenada- En mi defensa, ¡tú mordiste mi mano!"

-"Tú lo provocaste."

-"Oh…"

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Sí?" –le miró con cierto brillo, incomprensible para su interlocutora, al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué?" –su lengua acarició suavemente aquella simple pregunta.

-"¿Por qué que?"

La advertencia final en los ojos de Fate hizo reír divertida a la pelirroja, quien estiró sus brazos al frente y se dejó caer sobre la paleta de su pupitre, mirando hacia delante. Cerrando los ojos y explayando una complacida sonrisa.

Una de sus mejores sonrisas…

-"Bueno, Fate-chan, eres… inteligente…"

-"Aja."

-"Estudiosa…"

-"Hm" –asintió atenta.

-"Haces que Hayate te tema."

-"¿En serio?" –rió divertida.

-"Nyahaha, tienes que verla, ¡tiembla al solo oír tu nombre! –le guiñó un ojo, observándola desde abajo- Y… mmm… bueno…"

-"Creo que esa última parte es la más sustancial de tus monosílabos."

-"Nyahaha, mi punto es –se detuvo, enfocando su vista en algún punto perdido del salón, allá donde la luz del atardecer empezaba a iluminarlo todo-, mi punto es… que eres una persona muy hermosa, Fate-chan."

Las pupilas escarlatas la contemplaron tan intensamente que la castaña no pudo evitar voltear a verla. Y entonces, Fate, imitando la misma acción de hace momentos atrás, cerró los párpados.

Y allí, bañada de tonalidades naranjas que traspasaban el vidrio de la ventana, le mostró la sonrisa más maravillosa que la ojiazul había podido vislumbrar alguna vez.

Era una sonrisa sencilla. Ni muy larga, ni muy corta. Pero era bonita.

Tan bonita que sintió su corazón detenerse en ese preciso instante.

-"No –negó, todavía con los ojos cerrados-. No, Nanoha. Tú eres esa persona, al menos para mí, eres una persona maravillosa."

La otra le miró con ojos que no cabían de sorpresa, mientras un rubor traicionero subía a sus mejillas. Iba a decir algo –si es que lo conseguía entre tanto tartamudeo- pero una tos interrumpió el sueño placentero de la profesora y su plática.

De golpe, Nanoha se paró y volvió rápido a su lugar a dos sillas de distancia, pretendiendo que leía con sumo esmero su volumen de la Guerra y la Paz, al igual que su mejor amiga.

-"¡No hablen, lean en silencio!" –ordenó adormilada la profesora, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Ambas jóvenes se inclinaron sobre sus gruesos libros, la rubia como muestra de obediencia, y la castaña como muestra de que no quería verle la cara a su terrible hostigadora.

La anciana mujer no tardó en volverse a quedar dormida. Así, Fate se paró de su lugar, silenciosa y recatadamente como era en todo su hacer, y por primera vez desde que llegase a la escuela, se permitió tomar el lugar de Alicia.

Aquél que se encontraba al lado de la ojiazul.

Y por primera vez, también –porque ese día era el día de los primeros intentos-, alzó una mano que llevó a la muñeca de Nanoha, acariciando con cuidado las marcas que había dejado la pelea de la mañana en su muñeca.

-"Gracias, Nanoha…" –susurró, con aquella sonrisa que a la pelirroja le hizo que su corazón palpitara más veloz que el de un caballo de carreras.

Un ronquido sonoro de la profesora les sacó una risa cómplice a ambas mientras se miraban a los ojos, resplandecientes por el sol vespertino al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban discretas.

Y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, un toque invisible le devolvía un poco de vida al ser de porcelana, dándole cuerda al pequeño y agrietado corazón que le pertenecía a Fate Testarossa.

* * *

El Almirante Chrono Harlaown caminaba aprisa hacia la reunión con el resto de los miembros del jurado de la TSAB que llevarían a cabo el juicio en contra de aquel mago capturado en un mundo perdido, gracias al esfuerzo de las Wolkenritten que la Comandante Hayate había enviado para no perderle la pista, puesto que su magia y control de los saltos dimensionales rebasaba, incluso, al crucero espacial más veloz de toda la flota.

Chrono no sabía muy bien los detalles, así que cuando se cruzó con Signum no perdió tiempo en hacerle las debidas preguntas.

-"Almirante" –le saludó ésta.

-"Signum –llamó alto y claro-, ¿qué puedes decirme de nuestro cautivo?"

-"Cautiva" –corrigió.

-"¿Es una mujer? -eso dejó perplejo al Almirante, quien echó un vistazo a sus reportes- Entonces la información está desviada."

-"No lo dudo. Es un asunto delicado."

La mirada dura y hasta crítica de la guerrera de la espada activó todos los sensores de alarma en el pelinegro.

-"Dime, Signum, por favor cuéntame qué es lo que saben ustedes."

La pelirrosa miró al frente, hacia el pulcro pasillo por donde caminaban a paso casi marcial. Mantuvo el silencio unos segundos más, sopesando lo que diría a continuación.

-"De parte de Yuuno, en la Biblioteca Infinita nos llegó el reporte de que la mujer había estado indagando en los libros de la sección prohibida, referentes a la Logia Perdida."

-"¿Saben qué buscaba exactamente?"

-"Sobre las Jewel Seeds, me temo."

-"Las buscaba y casi las consigue todas –murmuró pensativo, llevando una mano a su mentón-. Ciertamente fue una fortuna la intervención de Takamachi."

-"Pero no sólo eso, Almirante. La maga también tiene una fórmula antigua para revertir los datos de las Jewels Seeds y transformar su poder en algo inimaginable."

-"¿Eh? Pero eso no es posible, sólo basta reunirlas y activar juntas su poder para obtener la fuerza de la Logia Perdida."

-"Se equivoca –negó suavemente-. Shamal le capturó justo en el momento en que practicaba esa fórmula –su mirada pareció ensombrecerse por breves segundos-. Y ahora está en terapia intensiva..."

-"¿QUÉ?"

Las pupilas marinas la observaron con incredulidad, Chrono no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Nadie podía manipular semejante cantidad de magia, ni siquiera los mejores magos con que contaba el Bureau podrían acercársele.

-"Sólo fue un ensayo y casi le cuesta la vida a Shamal –suspiró con pesadez-. Con las Jewels su poder será inmensurable. Y entonces, entonces ya no podremos hacer nada…"

-"Aún así, nunca ha existido en toda la historia de la Logia Perdida algo tan poderoso o macabro hecho con las Jewels Seeds, como esto."

-"Según Lady Carim, sí."

-"Debo confesar que no gozo del alcance cognitivo de una Belkan –bromeó Chrono confundido- Explícate."

Signum sonrió a medias mientras alcanzaban las enormes y bien vigiladas puertas de la sala del jurado. Después, se detuvo mirando gravemente a Chrono Harlaown.

-"Lady Carim se comunicó con nuestra ama, al parecer no es el poder transmutativo de las Jewels Seeds lo que deseaba esa mujer, sino invocar una fuerza mucho más omnipotente: La entidad de la que nacieron esas piedras."

-"¿Y qué hace tal entidad?"

La vista cobalto permaneció quieta e impasible unos momentos, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se entrecerraron con algo que el pelinegro no pudo identificar.

-"Como ha dicho Yuuno… milagros."

* * *

Linith suspiraba a cada paso que daba camino de regreso a la mansión Testarossa, llevando apoyada en una cadera un cesto de mimbre, el cual estaba repleto de los víveres del día para hacer la dieta de su pequeña y enfurruñada ama enferma.

Estaba en completo desacuerdo en que Fate y Alicia estuvieran así, peleadas como enemigas mortales, aunque daba la razón a la menor, pues el comportamiento de Alicia no tenía fundamento alguno.

O al menos no de momento.

Sin embargo, algo en el corazón de la fiel sirvienta le decía que un peligro acechaba a la familia, y que posiblemente, la mayor de sus preciosas muñecas sabía de qué se trataba.

Tan sólo esperaba estar completamente equivocada.

-"¡Waf!"

-"No lo sé, Arf. No lo sé…"

Dieron vuelta a la esquina y la mujer notó con sorpresa que había una chica en la puerta principal, como buscando cómo tocar o entrar. Sin duda alguna provenía del colegio de las hermanas Testarossa, pues llevaba el mismo uniforme, a pesar de que Linith no conocía esa escuela.

Arf, de inmediato, gruñó un poco, pero una mano tranquila le calmó.

-"Quizá es amiga de Fate."

_-"Um… de acuerdo…"_

Caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar adonde la chica, a quien pudieron ver más bien nerviosa y acomodándose la ropa.

-"Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" –preguntó Linith con dulzura maternal.

-"¡Waah! –se llevó una mano al pecho, dando la vuelta de un salto- Qué susto. Bueno… -Hayate se aclaró la garganta, cubriéndose los labios con su puño izquierdo- …yo venía a… um…"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Qué lindo perrito, me recuerda a uno que yo tengo" –agregó rápidamente, tratando de alivianar la tensión.

Linith miró divertida a Arf, que bufó ofendida.

-"En verdad lo dudo –rió la mujer- Pero no me parece que vinieras a decirme eso, ¿o sí?"

Yagami se puso como jitomate, antes de cuadrarse más que nerviosa y sintiéndose completamente idiota. Y todavía empeorando las cosas, trató de ponerse lo más derecha posible y dar una serie de torpes venias a modo de disculpa.

-"¡Señora Testarossa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo quería ver a Alicia! ¡No! ¡Digo sí! ¡Es decir, usted sabe! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡Ahhh!"

La castaña llevó sus manos de inmediato a su boca, pateándose mentalmente por haber dicho semejante grosería enfrente de quien ella suponía, era la madre de Alicia.

Mientras Arf gruñía un poco, Linith se echó a reir, sacando su llave para abrir el enorme portón y dejar entrar a la chica.

-"Pasa, pasa. Es bueno ver que las chicas tienen nuevas amigas."

-"Eh, sí…" -Hayate entró aprisa, encogida de hombros y con la mirada lo más baja posible.

Caminaron hasta la mansión y la mujer le llevó a donde la recámara de Alicia, volviéndose a la joven con una mirada entre seria y preocupada.

-"Ojala puedas hacerla sentir mejor, jovencita."

-"Yagami, me llamo Hayate Yagami, ¡y créame que lo haré lo mejor posible, señora Testarossa!" –exclamó con ojos cerrados, inclinándose hacia delante.

-"Oh no, no –rió bajito, cubriéndose la boca-. Yo sólo soy cuido de las señoritas, en estos momentos su madre no se encuentra."

-"Entonces… ¿usted no es su madre?"

Los ojos azules la miraron perplejos y perdidos, su dueña sintiéndose la idiota más grande del mundo por hacer el ridículo enfrente de la persona equivocada.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios mientras las ganas de estampar la cabeza contra la puerta aumentaban considerablemente…

-"Señorita Yagami, adelante" –se despidió finalmente, una sonrisa divertida todavía alojada en su rostro.

Una vez sola ante la puerta, Hayate se tomó su tiempo para controlarse y estar en forma. Hasta que un leve jadeo a su lado llamó su atención, teniendo la ligera impresión de que el cachorro rojizo se estaba riendo en su cara, antes de verle desaparecer escaleras abajo.

"_Debo estar perdiendo mi toque… o la cordura…"_

-"Soy la ama del Libro de la Oscuridad, Comandante de mi propio escuadrón y de las Wolkenritten, ¡pero no puedo tocar una sencilla y estúpida puerta de madera! –se amonestó a sí misma, apretando los puños caídos y armándose de valor- Qué rayos, ya metí la pata, a meter las cuatro de una vez."

_Knock. Knock._

-"¿Por qué has vuelto? –habló fuertemente- ¡No quiero hablar contigo ahora, Fate!"

El toqueteo leve de la puerta se escuchó de nuevo antes de que ésta fuera abierta y una persona ingresara en la habitación, cerrando el umbral tras su entrada.

Las pupilas pálidas y escarlatas le observaron con sorpresa.

-"Um, lamento no ser quien esperabas –rió torpemente, pasando una mano tras sus cabellos-. ¿Cómo te sientes, Ali?"

-"¿Yagami?"

-"Hayate –replicó sonriendo-, somos amigas, así que dejemos las formalidades de lado, ¿de acuerdo?"

La castaña se acercó hacia la cama donde Alicia estaba acostada, descansando, y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama. No pudo evitar sentir cierta culpa por no haberse presentado antes a verla, permitiendo que su mirada reflejase su tristeza.

Y por consiguiente, ofendiendo a la muñeca que detestaba ser tachada de frágil y endeble.

-"¿Por qué has venido?"

El ceño fruncido –tan parecido al gesto que su hermana menor solía hacer- y el tono agresivo de la pregunta destantearon a la ojiazul por breves segundos. En ese instante, Hayate Yagami no supo por qué.

Y aún así, a pesar del velo defensivo que la rubia estaba levantando, sus ojos azules y levemente pintados de tristeza, pudieron encontrar el rastro de pequeñas cicatrices.

Diminutas. Imperceptibles. Pero que juntas, quebrantaban terriblemente el ser indefenso que era Alicia.

Los hilos que alguna vez le dieron movimiento y le brindaron libertad, finalmente empezaban a mostrar su espinoso camino alrededor de su doliente corazón de porcelana.

_Rompiéndolo en pedazos…_

_

* * *

_

_Abrir y cerrar,_

_Volver a empezar,_

_Y no ser extranjera_

_Es querer respirar._

_De nuevo…_

_Y tomo fuerzas,_

_¡Dios!_

_Si puedes oír mi voz,_

_¡Última esperanza!_

_¡Oh no! El cielo que pido yo_

_Es otro cielo y no,_

_La mujer que he sido y soy_

_Quiere más luz y menos duelo._

_No, no tengo miedo._

_Un poco perdida estoy…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Bueno, de antemano, pido una millonada de disculpas a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, y en especial, a mi compañera de trabajo. Realmente si Muñecas Rotas se ha atrasado en subir, ha sido todo parte entera de mi culpa.

Lamento la suma tardanza, últimamente me tienen atada con ganas de no dejarme ir, uff.

C: ¡Que disculpas ni que ocho cuartos partidos en dos! XDD Pero aunque sí nos hemos retrasado –lo admitimos-, Kida ha sabido darle un toque de 10 a este capítulo primero, ¿quién iba a pensar que una picola fuera tan astuta?

¡Gracias por leernos!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	8. Corazones, parte II

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: All I need, de Within Temptation.

_

* * *

_

_H__ere on the edge again – Otra vez estoy parada en el borde,  
I wish I could let it go – Desearía poder dejarlo ir;  
I know that I'm only one step away – Sé que estoy a un sólo paso  
From turning around – De poder cambiarlo todo._

_I've tried many times but nothing was real – Lo he intentado tantas veces pero no es real,  
Make it fade away – Haz que se vaya.  
Don't break me down! – ¡No me dejes caer!_

_  
I want to believe that this is for real__ – Quiero creer que esto es de verdad,  
Save me from my fear – Sálvame de mis miedos,  
Don't tear me down! - ¡No me destroces!_

_Make my heart a better place – Haz que mi corazón sea un lugar mejor… _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo VII_

_Corazones, Parte II_

-"¿Por qué has venido?"

-"Quería verte –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio-. Incluso traje tus tareas conmigo, ¿ves? Me las he arreglado para tener la tarde libre, así que puedo quedarme a ayudarte y…"

-"No has respondido a mi pregunta."

-"Claro que lo he hecho."

-"¡Sólo cambiaste su objetivo!" –gritó, empezando a sentirse malhumorada.

Hayate sonrió, porque después de todo, ahora comprobaba que el carácter gruñón probablemente ya no era sólo cosa de Fate Testarossa.

-"Eres muy inteligente…"

-"Dime."

Las pupilas zafiro la contemplaron fijamente, la sonrisa aún colgada en sus labios en una mezcla entre diversión y vergüenza.

-"Sé que sonará muy estúpido e increíble, pero lo digo de todo corazón. Te extrañaba."

Alicia clavó su mirada algo sorprendida en Hayate. ¿Extrañarla? ¿Alguien que no era Fate le extrañaba? Nuevamente, casi sin perder tiempo, frunció el ceño.

No creyéndose aquello del todo.

-"Bueno -siguió la castaña, viendo su expresión confundida-, yo te dije que me gustaba mucho estar contigo… y que sería siempre tu amiga. Cumplo mis promesas, ¿sabes? Hayate Yagami es una mujer de palabra."

-"Tenemos días de conocernos."

-"No bases sentimientos en una medida de tiempo, Ali. Un cariño es atemporal."

La rubia frunció su ceño, aún más, inquieta con esas palabras. Sintió que un calorcillo subía a su rostro de un origen que no supo explicar mientras Hayate le sonreía acercándose otro poco. Alicia respiró profundo al sentir su corazón acelerarse.

_Cariño._

De alguna manera esa sencilla palabra sonaba tan cálida ahora, como un rayo de sol tibio en un invierno helado. El invierno de su corazón desvalido.

-"E-Espera…"

Alicia parpadeó atónita cuando Hayate pasó una mano por su mejilla y oreja al acomodarle un mechón furtivo. Miró a la castaña como quien mira a un cordero que no sabe que tiene a un lobo hambriento encima.

Rabia y tristeza se conjugaron en su corazón al pensar que la traidora de Takamachi era amiga de Hayate, al igual que…

-"Así está mejor. De esta manera te ves más linda… hey, ¿qué sucede?"

Yagami ladeó su rostro al ver que Alicia bajaba el suyo, ocultándolo tras sus flequillos rubios al tiempo que sus manos se crispaban contra las sábanas finas atrapadas entre sus dedos delgados y pálidos. Hayate conocía bien ese gesto, sus guerreras Belkan eran casi igual cuando el orgullo no les dejaba expresar lo que sus corazones deseaban gritar.

Negó suavemente, ¿por qué la gente tenía que ser tan cabezota para decir las cosas?

Posando una mano cálida sobre el hombro de Alicia, Hayate acortó el espacio entre ellas.

-"La verdad es que te extrañé porque eres como una mariposa en mi corazón –murmuró con voz insegura, temiendo que sus palabras pudiesen causar un efecto negativo-. Por favor, por favor Alicia, tenme fe."

Alicia levantó sus ojos oscilantes, temblando un poco. Las palabras de la chica a su lado taladraban su ser de manera contundente, recordándole por qué había buscado tanto su presencia en la escuela, inclusive por sobre su hermana menor.

Buscado la comprensión de la única persona estaba segura se la brindaría, a pesar de que no le devolviese el mismo interés, a pesar de que a veces sólo la buscase porque no tener a Fate dolía…

Dolía tanto.

Los ojos azules, bondadosos y comprensivos de Hayate le devolvieron su semblante cansado, necesitado de apoyo. _Triste._

Pero sobre todo, reflejaron su soledad.

-"Hayate…"

Unos brazos protectores le rodearon de repente, sorprendiéndola todavía más. Su primera reacción fue colocar sus manos entre ambas, en un intento por evitar el contacto físico.

Mas las escasas fuerzas y el empeño de la castaña deshicieron cualquier esfuerzo por alejarse.

-"Hace tiempo yo también estuve enferma, pero encontré personas que me ayudaron a sanar y salir adelante. Sé lo que sientes porque yo lo sentí, sé lo que piensas porque yo lo pensé; sé lo que dirás porque yo lo dije –la castaña se separó lo suficiente para posar un dedo sobre sus labios, riendo suavemente-. No lo sientas, no lo pienses, no lo digas, Alicia. Son solamente sombras que carcomerán tu corazón tierno y bonito, como el de una muñeca."

La castaña cerró los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa, una que pareció desvanecer en un soplido los malos humores y las terribles tristezas que habían estado aquejando al corazón de la rubia.

-"No sólo tienes personas que se preocupan por ti, porque son tu familia –habló despacio, imprimiendo una importancia tácita en cada frase-. También me tienes a mí."

-"Y… eso… ¿qué es?..." –la voz de Alicia le falló.

Entonces, los labios tibios de Hayate sobre los suyos fueron su respuesta.

* * *

-"Que entre la prisionera" –ordenó el Comandante en Jefe.

Una docena de guardias abrieron las puertas al entrar mientras un grupo de cuatro sujetaba las cadenas encantadas que se unían a gruesos grilletes, los cuales rodeaban a la mujer que caminaba con altivez a pesar de su cautiverio; manos y pies encadenados al igual que la parte superior de sus brazos, junto con un collar que prevenía cualquier tipo de magia que hubiera en ella.

-"¿Por qué tanta seguridad?" –susurró Chrono a otro colega a su lado.

-"¿No lo sabe, Almirante? A quien tiene aquí enfrente, ahora mismo –susurró como si fuese un gigantesco secreto-, es a Precia Testarossa."

Chrono abrió sus ojos de par en par, jadeando por la sorpresa. La conocida maga se plantó frente al jurado del cual era parte y le examinó a cada uno con calma, como si ella fuera el verdugo y no la víctima.

-"Precia Testarossa, se te acusa de fraude al hacerte pasar por un oficial de la TSAB, causar daños físicos a guardias y a un miembro de la TSAB, pero aún más, por tratar de usar las Jewel Seeds…"

-"¿Quién dice que traté?" –tronó la voz de Precia, callando al Comandante en Jefe.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, rápidos, alarmantes y hasta desbordantes de pánico. Chrono aprovechó el momento para bajar del estrado y llamar a Signum, ordenando silencio en el proceso.

-"¿Almirante?"

La mirada del nombrado se plantó en el suelo de metal de la sala de reunión donde se encontraban, repasando velozmente cada uno de los datos que hasta ese día, había recibido respecto aquel caso.

Recordando, inmediatamente, uno en particular…

-"Signum, hace unos días Hayate me informó que conoció a unas hermanas gemelas en la escuela…"

-"¿Hermanas?" –interrumpió, no sabiendo a dónde iba aquello.

-"¿No te mencionó nada?"

-"Sí, hay una chica… me parece. Disculpe, la vida personal de mi ama…"

-"Es importante, Signum. ¿Cómo se llama?"

La aludida pareció dudar por varios segundos, dividida entre la incertidumbre, el respeto a la privacidad de su ama y su deber como oficial del Bureau.

-"Signum, dime su nombre" –presionó más serio.

Antes de que la guerrera Belkan pudiese responder, Precia se echó a reír, llamando la atención de todos. No era ciertamente una sonrisa diabólica aunque si algo grotesca, mezcla de victoria y amargura.

-"¡CALLA!" –demandó el pelinegro de inmediato.

-"Jajajaja, tontos, ¡intentar! ¡Le dicen a Precia Testarossa que lo intentó! –entonces, su vista violeta pasó a ser una de total desprecio- ¡Púdranse en el más negro de los hoyos!"

-"¡PRECIA TESTAROSSA, SE TE ADVIERTE POR ULTIMA VEZ…!

-"Ya no puede detenerse."

Chrono cortó su orden, lleno de completa frustración mientras el silencio sepulcral habló por todos. Precia miró sus grilletes que levantó hacia el Jurado.

-"Soy culpable de obrar un milagro. Que sus almas ardan en el más cruel de los infiernos si buscan detenerlo –un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-. Hecho está, hecho está…"

"_Nuestra última esperanza…"_

El mar de murmullos y gritos de sorpresa entre maldiciones a la mujer, se mezclaron junto con el alboroto que se armó en la sala del Jurado. Chrono perdió a Signum entre tantos guardias que buscaban llevarse a una Precia que se echó a llorar histérica y perdida.

La casi enloquecida maga desapareció por entre las puertas al tiempo que Yuuno Scrya entraba por una más pequeña y lateral, corriendo para buscar a la líder de los Wolkenritter, quien ya ponía orden al caos de la sala.

Chrono les alcanzó luego de que casi todos salieran escandalizados y algunos cuantos más sumamente enfadados.

-"¡Yuuno! ¡Signum!"

-"Almirante, le decía a la Teniente que creo saber qué es lo que hizo Precia Testarossa."

-"Habla ya Scrya, esto se está convirtiendo en una locura."

-"Por lo que he visto de los videos de su captura, no fue un ensayo de invocación para las Jewel Seeds, sino la terminación de un largo hechizo."

-"¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo lo comenzó?"

-"Seguramente a partir del momento en que leyó la fórmula en la Biblioteca Infinita –el rubio les mostró una hoja con unos rayones-. La Comandante Hayate Yagami me dijo sobre los rayos oscuros de un ataque; aunque Precia es poderosa no es capaz de descargar tal magia, sin contar que hubo varios antes de que escapara."

Los lentes fueron acomodados mientras los ojos verdes y serios del bibliotecario les veían con una enorme preocupación. Yuuno Scrya tragó saliva y devolvió la vista hacia el informe entre sus manos temblorosas, tratando de ignorar su garganta seca.

-"No fueron atentados azarosos, sino la explosión de un sello que Precia rompió al comenzar una invocación."

-"Pero nuestros detectores hubieran…"

-"Hablamos de la Logia Perdida, Almirante. No hay manera de medir ese poder. No con esta tecnología."

-"Continúa."

-"He hecho este patrón a partir de los movimientos de escape a través de las dimensiones donde ustedes estuvieron persiguiendo a Precia –explicaba señalando su hoja-. Tampoco fueron azarosos o deliberados, estuvo presente en cada ruina antigua, realmente lamento no haberlo visto a tiempo."

-"¿Qué buscaba en esas ruinas?" –preguntó esta vez Signum.

-"Romper cada sello."

-"¿De qué endemoniado sello estás hablando Yuuno?" –agregó Chrono, ya completamente exasperado.

-"El Sello de Azathoth. El Dios que vive en las Jewel Seeds –hizo una larga pausa, temiendo que el tan sólo decir su nombre podría ser capaz de invocarlo-, y que puede convertir lo imposible en posible..."

Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, la tensión aumentando de súbito en el ambiente mientras el grito de los guardias se escuchaba desaparecer a lo lejos.

-"Signum –llamó serio, volteando a verla-, comprendo tu situación, pero sólo lo diré una vez más. Quiero los nombres de esas chicas, y los quiero _ahora_."

* * *

-"¡Basta!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

El golpe resonó por toda la habitación. La mano blanca y pálida permaneció todavía en el aire mientras su dueña volteaba el rostro, los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas comenzando a salir.

Y delante suyo, Hayate Yagami la observaba, con una mano sobre su mejilla roja y con un montón de palabras y sentimientos atravesados en su garganta.

_¿Por qué?_

Alicia estaba llorando.

_¿Por qué?_

Las sábanas rojas se volvieron más oscuras, humedeciéndose cada vez más al tiempo que la rubia se abrazaba a sí misma, temblando y encogiéndose en su lugar en la cama como si se estuviese muriendo de frío.

_¡Por qué lo hice!_

-"Alicia, yo…"

-"¡Vete!" –gritó con voz llorosa.

-"Alicia, no quise, por favor…"

-"¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! –exclamó varias veces, negando violentamente y negándose a abrir los ojos- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí!"

La castaña quiso decir algo, arreglar las cosas, ¡no podía quedarse así! No, Alicia no podía odiarla… ¡no podía! Hayate se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada, culpándose una y otra vez por atreverse a hacer semejante barbaridad.

¿En qué había estado pensando? No podía perderla… no…

-"Alicia, en serio, discúlpame…"

-"¡No me toques!"

La mano de Yagami fue apartada bruscamente de un manotazo de su hombro y los orbes borgoña le fulminaron con una ira tan dolorosa que fue capaz de matar todos y cada uno de los últimos intentos de la Comandante por enmendar su error.

Se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo al verse reflejada en tales coléricos espejos rojos. Quiso llorar.

De impotencia, de frustración, de angustia…

-"Entiendo –habló corta, tratando de hacer su voz parecer lo más fuerte posible-. Perdón...."

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación y de la casa de Alicia. No se atrevió a decir nada más hasta el momento en que desde lo lejos se dio la vuelta, contemplando la enorme mansión Testarossa.

No dijo nada más, hasta el momento en que sus sollozos rompieron a través de sus dientes y sus mejillas se sintieron mojadas de repente. Sonrió con melancolía.

Era una estúpida… y dolía saberlo…

* * *

-"Nyahaha, ¿viste cómo se le salía la baba?"

-"¡Nanoha! Deberías respetar a tus mayores."

-"¡Mou, Fate-chan! ¡Para! Deja de regañarme por un momento, ¿quieres? Brr –talló sus manos-, está comenzando a hacer frío."

-"No puedo creer que ya haya oscurecido…"

Nanoha tan sólo asintió, lanzando un bostezo mientras la rubia a su lado sonreía, admirando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Habían terminado realmente muy tarde con su castigo, lo cual, le había dejado la nota mental de no pelear en clases.

Al menos, no enfrente del Director.

-"¿Cómo están tus manos?"

-"Bueno, para empezar –ladeó la cabeza, examinando su muñeca derecha-, muerdes muy fuerte…" –terminó en un susurro, desviando el rostro sonrojado y la mirada nerviosa.

-"Perdón por eso" –comentó, parpadeando confundida ante el tono extraño en el que lo había dicho su amiga.

-"Nyahaha, descuida. Yo me despido aquí, mi casa queda a unas cuantas cuadras más."

-"De acuerdo, yo debo seguir derecho. Cuídate mucho, Nanoha."

-"Um, ¿Fate-chan?"

La llamada de Takamachi la hizo detenerse para dar media vuelta y esperar a que dijese lo que tuviese que decirle. Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna palabra, sino un cálido abrazo de despedida en su lugar, seguido de un suave beso en la mejilla.

-"Si me vuelves a hacer lo mismo lo de hoy, ¡te irá peor la próxima vez!" –amenazó entre risas, corriendo y alejándose de su mejor amiga.

Fate Testarossa sonrió y negó con la cabeza, suspirando y apretando el agarre en su maleta.

Tal vez, debería procurar ser castigada más seguido…

* * *

_-"__¡Alicia, Alicia!"_

-"¡Ya llegué!"

_-"¡Alicia! ¡Señorita Alicia! ¡ALICIA!"_

_-"Fate, ¡ven rápido!"_

Ante los gritos desesperados de Linith y el aullido de Arf, la rubia arrojó su mochila a un lado y subió rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con una castaña golpeteando incesantemente la puerta del cuarto de su hermana mientras su familiar gruñía y arañaba esta misma continuamente.

-"¡Linith, ¿qué esta pasando?!"

-"¡Señorita Fate, la señorita Alicia no responde!"

-"¡A un lado!"

De un empujón se hizo paso, apartando a su cuidadora y a su cachorra a un lado y comenzando a martillar fuertemente la puerta de madera.

-"¡ALICIA, ALICIA ABRE!"

No hubo respuesta.

Los golpes siguieron y el silencio se mantuvo del otro lado. La menor empezó a ponerse frenética, llamando a su hermana y empezando a entrar en pánico al escuchar los ladridos de Arf y los sollozos de Linith, que no ayudaban sino a aumentar su nerviosismo.

-"¡ALICIA, BASTA DE JUEGOS!" –su voz vaciló, sonando afectada.

-"Sir, I'm receiving signals from Fliegen. Your sister is no longer in the house." (Sir, estoy recibiendo señales de Fliegen. Su hermana ya no se encuentra en la casa.)

-"¿Fliegen? ¡¿Está usando a Fliegen?! ¡Está enferma, no puede!"

-"¡Fate, cálmate!"

-"¡No puedo calmarme, Arf! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bardiche, Barrier Jacket, ahora!"

-"Yes, Sir."

-"¡Fate, espera!

Linith gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, siendo ignorada y no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar que su ama abandonara el lugar de inmediato.

-"Arf…"

-"Entiendo –asintió-, iré tras ella, no te preocupes."

El familiar aumentó de tamaño al instante, recobrando su forma original y saltando a través de la ventana abierta hacia fuera. Apenas sus garras rozaron el frío pavimento salió disparada, persiguiendo el punto luminoso en el manto negro que era Fate.

Debían apresurarse antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

La voz de Linith desapareció de sus oídos en cuanto se encontró volando alto en el cielo azul oscuro, con Bardiche en una mano. El ojo dorado en su dispositivo titiló entre la oscuridad, confirmando la localización exacta de su hermana.

-"Sir?"

-"¡¿Dónde está?!"

-"Sir, I'm detecting strange reactions of magic. And increasing." (Sir, estoy detectando reacciones extrañas de magia. Y aumentando.)

-"¿B-Bardiche?" –preguntó con miedo, deteniéndose y quedando suspendida en el aire.

-"A Jewel Seed has been activated. Sir? They won't make it…" (Una Jewel Seed ha sido activada. ¿Sir? No lo lograrán…)

* * *

-"¿Hayate, Hayate Yagami?"

-"Aquí."

-"La intrusa ha sido capturada."

-"¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó, tratando de sonar animada mientras pasaba una mano por sus ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas- Buen trabajo, Chrono…"

-"¿Hayate?" –repitió la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Su nombres es Precia, Precia Testarossa. Dime, ¿te resulta familiar?"

* * *

_Don't tear me down__! – ¡No me destroces!  
__For all I need – Porque necesito de todo esto...  
You've opened the door, now – Tú has abierto la puerta ahora,  
Don't let it close – No permitas que se cierre._

_Can you still see the heart of me?__ – ¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón?  
All my agony fades away – Toda mi agonía se desvanece,  
When you hold me in your embrace – Cuando me sostienes en tu abrazo._

_Give me something I can believe – Dame algo en lo que yo pueda creer__...  
Don't tear it down – No destroces..._

_What's left of me – Lo que queda de mí.  
_

_Make my heart a better place – Haz que mi corazón sea un lugar mejor… _

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

C: Bueno, para que vean que sabemos compensar tiempo perdido -y los atrasos de Kida-. Presentamos dos capítulos por el precio de uno... ¡y con todo y desvelada! Pero bien hecho picola, te esmeras mucho.

Gracias por leernos y leer esto también, jejejeje.

K: Probablemente este capítulo sea subido en un rato después de la primera parte, apenas acabo de terminar los últimos toques. Nuevamente, disculpas por el atraso.

Kit, es un placer trabajar contigo, y aquí tienes lo prometido, espero que te guste :)

Esperamos que la lectura haya sido de su agrado, ¡que pasen un buen día!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	9. Libres

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: Nada Particular, Miguel Bosé.

_

* * *

_

_Vuelo herido y no sé, dónde ir,_

_Con la rabia cansada de andar._

_Me han pedido, que olvide todo;_

_En fin,_

_Nada particular._

_Una vida y volver a empezar,_

_No te pido una patria fugaz,_

_Dignamente, un abrazo._

_En fin,_

_Nada particular._

_Canta y vuela libre como canta la paloma…_

* * *

_Capítulo VIII_

_Libres_

-"¡ALICIIIAAAA! ¡ALICIIIIIAAAA!"

Las estrellas titilaban débilmente. Cada ventarrón que se alzaba era peor y más escalofriante que el anterior, y sus rugidos…

_Eran rugidos de espanto._

-"¡ALIIIICIA!"

Fate volaba desesperada por aquella cadena de montañas donde su hermana mayor se había perdido; su corazón latía a mil por hora tanto por el esfuerzo como por el pensamiento de encontrar a su gemela sin vida.

Alicia se había marchado.

A seguir con su misión. Sola.

_Sola._

-"¡Estúpida!"

No supo con certeza si aquel comentario arrojado al feroz viento iba dirigido hacia ella misma o hacia la persona que estaba buscando con enorme ahínco y angustia. Sus sentidos totalmente alarmados empezaban a desorientarla, desafiando sus límites de autocontrol al máximo; no podía sentir su presencia por ningún lado, y eso, le atemorizaba horrores.

Alicia estaba enferma.

Débil.

_Rota. Tan rota…_

-"¡Bardiche! ¡Ubica alguna señal de Fliegen!"

-"Yes, Sir!"

La rubia descendió sobre un pico alto, jadeando pesadamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor. Arf, quien no se había apartado de su lado desde el suelo, le siguió de inmediato con un salto, igualmente preocupada por la pequeña y frágil muñeca que era su otra ama.

Los ojos profundos y azules, pequeños, miraron con pena a aquellos de matices de escarlata. Se culpó a sí misma por haber sido tan descuidada, ¿qué clase de familiar era si permitía que su dueña se pusiese en peligro sin haberlo notado siquiera?

Uno terrible, pensó.

-"Fate, lo siento…"

-"Luego hablamos de eso, Arf –le cortó bruscamente-. ¡Ahora sólo quiero encontrarla, demonios!"

-Sir, finding signal at nine o'clock!" (Sir, ¡señal encontrada a las 9 en punto!)

Sin pensarlo ni un instante, Fate echó a volar de inmediato. Como su oscuro presentimiento le había estado murmurando dentro de su cabeza, Alicia no estaba ni remotamente bien; la chica se encontraba desfallecida en el suelo con su arco en mano y sus ropas de maga maltrechas.

_¡Alicia!_

Y sin embargo, sujetaba aún inconsciente una diminuta gema cerúlea en su mano. _Una Jewel Seed._

-"¡Maldita sea, Alicia!"

-"¡Alicia!" –aulló Arf.

Su desesperación fue más que evidente al sujetarla entre sus brazos y apenas encontrar un hilo de aliento salir de su cansado y adolorido cuerpo. Los ojos borgoña de la joven se humedecieron al notar cuán deplorable era el estado en que se encontraba su hermana.

¿Pero qué había hecho?

¡Iba a matarse a sí misma!

Recorrió rápidamente con la vista la piel de su gemela, llena de severos cortes, arañazos y algunas manchas de sangre que se pegaban a su traje azul y plata. El cuarzo en forma de rombo que adornaba la parte superior de Fliegen brillaba pálidamente, su destello nítido desvaneciéndose a cada segundo que pasaba.

La respiración de su dueña volviéndose más baja e inestable. Su pulso descendiendo de golpe…

Fate Testarossa se mordió los labios fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza, dispersando en el aire los restos de las lágrimas que habían podido cavar salida de su interior.

El viento sopló fuertemente hasta lanzar otro gutural rugido, raspando las escarpadas montañas y alborotando los cabellos dorados. Entonces, su preciosa muñeca lentamente abrió los párpados…

-"¡Alicia! –su grito sonó desgarrado- ¡No hables! Regresaremos a casa, ¡ahora!"

-"Sir, two new signals approaching from West!" (Sir, ¡dos nuevas señales se acercan desde el Oeste!)

-"¡No!"

Arf levantó el hocico y gruñó al sentir la poderosa presencia de otros magos en camino. Tenían que salir rápido de allí.

-"Madre… necesita…"

-"¡Cállate, Alicia! ¡Cállate! –exclamó angustiada, cerrando los ojos- Este no es el momento…"

Fate la sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho, analizando las posibilidades que tenían para escapar de allí sin llamar más la atención de intrusos indeseables. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando Alicia le empujó para ponerse de pie, tambaleante pero orgullosa.

Exactamente igual de terca que la otra muñeca rota que tenía por gemela.

-"Soy Alicia Testarossa… -jadeó con dificultad-… y ningún… ningún mago burocrático… "

-"¡Para ya! ¡Alicia!"

-"… ¡va a detenerme! ¡No lo harán!"

-"Sir! They're here!" (Sir, ¡ya están aquí!)

-"¡Fliegen!"

-"As you wish my Lady." (Como usted desee, mi Lady.)

El arco Fliegen brilló una vez más con su luz de diamantina que rodeó a Alicia, al tiempo que ésta apuntaba en la dirección donde ya dos puntos luminosos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Alicia sujetó su arma con una mano mientras posaba la otra en el aire, a una pequeña distancia considerable de su dispositivo y justo enfrente de la cuerda transparente de este mismo.

Fate, de repente, sintió que todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

La palma derecha de su hermana creando una flecha iridiscente de la nada, ella alargando un brazo para contenerla, el chirrido de la cuerda tensándose mientras la zaeta tomaba impulso.

Pequeños destellos blancos bailando alrededor de ambas.

Y entonces, Alicia Testarossa liberaba finalmente su mortal ataque.

_¡ALICIAAAAA DETEEEENTE!_

_**¡BOOM!**_

Un increíble estallido de luz explotó...

-"¡Bardiche, campo de protección!"

-"Yes, Sir!"

Al caer al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, Fate se percató que lloraba al ver sus lágrimas flotar unos segundos en el aire polvoso y lleno de escombros, levantados por el contraataque. Rápidamente sus ojos buscaron a Alicia, cuyo rastro de nuevo había desaparecido de su visión.

Mas la suerte le sonreía, pues su hermana aún se encontraba de pie; se hallaba metros más lejos, con la mirada llena de furia al extender una mano en contra de una chica de trenzas rojizas cuyo martillo gigante estaba paralizado gracias al poder de Alicia.

Graf Eisen, el Martillo de Hierro, empezó a mandar una serie de vibraciones inestables, haciendo retroceder a su pequeña dueña mientras su escudo rojizo se partía en dos con un sonoro crujido.

-"¡Vita! –alguien exclamó, aterrizando detrás de la supuesta criminal- ¡Levantine, ahora!"

La mirada de Fate se contrajo en desesperación, su cuerpo tembló de inmediato mientras contemplaba la imagen de la batalla aún desde el suelo.

Alicia… _¿en qué estabas pensando?_

* * *

-"Precia Testarossa –llamó Chrono desde el estrado-, sabemos lo que has provocado con el despertar de las Jewel Seeds, llamando a la catástrofe."

-"¿Eso es lo que piensan? –murmuró entre dientes-. ¿Qué es una catástrofe?"

Los murmullos fueron más quietos esta vez. Al lado del Almirante de la TSAB se hallaba Yuuno, para auxiliarle en la segunda audiencia con Precia, donde ahora no perderían tiempo sabiendo de antemano que quienes peligraban no sólo eran los magos, sino el universo entero.

-"¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

-"¿Por qué me han apresado?"

-"¿Ésa es tu respuesta final?"

-"¡Lo que yo responda o deje de responder jamás, nunca ha de tener importancia en sus podridos corazones burocráticos!"

_**¡PLAF!**_

-"¡Has llamado a un Dios de la Lost Logia!"

El grito encolerizado del pelinegro juntó a sus manos azotadas firmemente sobre el estrado atrajeron la atención de todos.

El rostro de Precia dejó entrever por un fugaz segundo la sorpresa ante el descubrimiento del Almirante, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la frialdad y la dureza en sus facciones. El tribunal murmuró igualmente asombrado pero sin hacer más comentarios ante Chrono Harlaown.

-"Eso es lo único que les importa –se mordió los labios, temblando de ira-, sus espantosos traseros. Siempre es lo mismo...."

-"¡Silencio!"

-"¡No callaré! –le desafió- Lo que hago tiene un fin que ninguno de ustedes comprendería ni tengo ánimos de explicar. Si acaso van a sentenciarme –apartó la mirada violeta-, háganlo rápido, y dejen de estar agotando mi paciencia con sus palabrerías hipócritas."

-"¡Serás enviada a la cárcel! ¡Guardias!"

La hechicera clavó sus ojos en los jueces frente a ella antes de volverse a sus carceleros, a quienes examinó de pies a cabeza.

-"Debí matarlos cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero a pesar de eso –susurró, sintiendo cómo era apresada-, ustedes jamás nos entenderían..."

-"¡Llévensela de aquí!"

Cuando salieron, la mujer miró en el puerto donde varios guardias se movían apresurados de un lado para otro por toda la nave, musitando cosas sobre problemas en una dimensión cercana.

_Uminari… Japón…_

Su corazón de madre dio un vuelco y un par de lágrimas cayeron furtivas de sus ojos mientras era llevada lejos, en dirección a otro transporte. Precia se preguntó quién iba a proteger a sus preciosas muñecas ahora que ella estaba presa.

Y por más que quiso, _nadie le respondió._

* * *

-"Almirante –intervino Yuuno-, hay algo que no comprendo."

-"Bienvenido a mi club."

El rubio sonrió a medias.

-"Precia Testarossa –dudó un poco, acomodando sus finos anteojos-, no hablaba del desastre a nivel dimensional."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Creo que sólo se refería a una zona… o persona."

Chrono se volvió a él frunciendo el ceño. El encargado de la Biblioteca Infinita posó una mano sobre su mentón, meditando un poco sus palabras antes de continuar.

-"Una catástrofe no quiere decir a gran escala. A veces, el peor desastre sólo reside en un corazón…"

-"Señor –un guardia se acercó, saludando a ambos-, hemos encontrado una antigua maga a la que la acusada visitó antes de la Biblioteca Infinita."

-"¡Llévame con ella ahora!"

-"¡Sí, señor!"

Tanto el Almirante como el bibliotecario siguieron al guardia hasta la planta baja en una cómoda sala donde la anciana mujer miraba tranquilamente el bordado que hacía sobre su regazo, como si estuviera más en su casa que en los cuarteles generales de la TSAB.

-"Tardaron tanto" –comentó sin levantar la vista de su afanoso trabajo.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Así como lo oye, Capitán –alzó la vista lentamente, sin siquiera molestarse a enfocar su mirada en las de aquellas dos figuras del Bureau-. Ya es demasiado tarde.

-"¿Tarde… para qué?" –la voz de Chrono vibró, revelando la ansiedad que se agolpaba en esos momentos dentro de sí.

La mujer regresó la vista de nuevo hacía las agujas e hilos con los que se encontraba maniobrando, trazando caminos, haciendo y deshaciendo nudos de colores a su antojo.

Después de unos segundos, sonrió con una mezcla entre el enigma y la decepción. Sus dos oscuros y profundos ojos brillaron con un sentimiento insondable.

El hilo dorado en la aguja -sostenida por su mano izquierda-, se entrelazaba minuciosamente con el hilo plateado en su derecha, en un sendero de bellísimas e irreconocibles figuras.

-"Cuando las muñecas despierten a su Creador –las cuerdas se entrecruzaron una vez más, y en esta ocasión, se tensaron al máximo-, él pedirá una…"

_¡Chask!_

-"…a cambio de la vida de otra…"

Chrono y Yuuno intercambiaron miradas confusas. Entonces, la maga antigua volvió a levantar su rostro que aunque lleno de arrugas, aún ostentaba una milenaria autoridad.

-"Azathoth otorga milagros –habló despacio, poniéndose de pie y dejando su bordado a un lado-, pero obtenerlos implica pagar un precio por ellos. Y el precio es la vida. Precia iba dar la vida por sus hijas y ahora ustedes la han encarcelado –dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse, agregó-: Por lo tanto, ya no habrá dos, sino una…"

La hechicera desapareció por la puerta de la sala, dejando abandonado en un sillón los trazos sinuosos de plata que adornaban la tela blanca.

Y al lado, colgando del borde del sofá, pendía un hilo dorado partido en dos…

* * *

-"Fliegen -musitó con fría calma-, Ultimate Celestial Arrow…" (Flecha Suprema Celestial.)

_Ellas eran hijas de Precia Testarossa… _

-"Positive, my lady!" (¡Entendido, mi Lady!)

…_y nunca serían una presa fácil__…_

Fliegen cambió de forma para alargarse y centellear aún con más intensidad, antes de hacer brotar de su interior el resto de las Jewel Seeds. Si bien Fate se sentía alegre de ver el enorme poder de su hermana, su sangre se congeló al verla usar el que provenía de aquellas piedras malditas.

"_No, no podrá soportar la carga… ¡no lo hagas!"_

Una espada fue izada en contra de la rubia, la cual se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su trenzada cabellera. La dueña del arma gritó y mordió sus dientes, haciendo presión con ambas manos y poniendo todas sus fuerzas en romper el sello que protegía a su enemiga.

-"Vita…"

Montones de chispas blancas empezaron a arder…

Los dedos alrededor del mazo amarillento y rojo se movieron ansiosos, luchando por deshacer la nulificación que lo mantenía rígido en el aire y fallando por completo.

-"¡VITA!"

-"Starting ignition." (Comenzando ignición.)

Un círculo blanco rodeó a las tres por completo y casi al instante una llamarada traslúcida serpenteó en sus contornos. El calor que se alzó fue tremendo y los dos magos del Bureau gimieron en dolor.

Todo pareció dar vueltas.

Sus cuerpos y sus mentes fueron separados y desprovistos de todo movimiento. Pronto, el calor se convirtió en un frío terrible que parecía acribillar la sangre en las venas…

-"Váyanse… -susurró-… ¡VÁYANSE!"

-"¡ALICIA, NOOOOO!"

_Clic._

La niña pelirroja jadeó atemorizada cuando Alicia tensó su arco, las llamas se dispararon como si quisiesen tocar el cielo, y en ese preciso momento, un torbellino de luz flameante las envolvió por completo.

-"IGNITION!"

Las sombras de los dos magos se encorvaron hacia atrás, sus bocas abriéndose en un grito mudo y los dispositivos todavía congelados en el aire…

-"¡ALICIA!"

-"¡FATE, NO, NO VAYAS!"

-"¡SUÉLTAME, ARF, SUÉLTAME, NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡ELLA PUEDE MORIR!"

-"¡FATE, NO!"

_**¡BOOOOOM!**_

Luego de unos segundos el huracán de luz estalló, llamando la atención de ambas. El silencio y el polvo se disiparon por todo el lugar rocoso. La figura de Alicia reapareció en el mismo lugar donde había estado parada momentos atrás.

Sus ojos más claros se veían agotados, temblorosos… _furiosos_...

Fate dio por sentado la muerte segura de la pelirroja trenzada y de la pelirrosa con espada, pero su sorpresa creció a límites insospechados cuando un campo de protección apareció de la nada, llevándose a ambas hechiceras lejos de su alcance.

-"¿Qué demonios…?"

-"Sir, two enemies above us!" (Sir, ¡dos enemigos encima nuestro!)

La rubia menor clavó sus ojos en el cielo, donde dos magas les observaban; una de ellas sosteniendo a la chica de trenzas en brazos, la otra sujetando a la guerrera de la espada por la cintura.

Arf saltó de inmediato enfrente de ella, encorvándose y gruñendo fieramente hacia las figuras desconocidas en lo alto. La luz de la luna delineando dos delicadas siluetas.

Fate frunció el ceño. Sus ojos borgoña fueron entrecerrados y sus manos se aferraron aún más a Bardiche.

A pesar del panorama en el que se encontraban, había algo familiar en ellas dos…

-"Fate, madre está en peligro…" –la voz cansada de Alicia a su lado le sacó de su meditación.

-"¿Qué?"

-"La han atrapado… –la pequeña rubia se tocó su corazón mientras cerraba sus párpados, y luego, señaló al cielo-… ellos."

-"No…"

-"Fliegen –el dispositivo brilló al instante-, Triple Wind Lighting!" (¡Viento de las Tres Luces!)

-"Alicia –le detuvo-, ya no sigas, tu cuerpo…"

-"De una u otra manera –desvió la cara, evitando mirarla-, voy a morir, Fate."

La dureza y sinceridad de las crudas palabras desarmaron el argumento de su hermana menor, quien apretó sus puños en frustración. Levantó la vista una vez más a las magas sobre ellas que estaban rodeándoles.

_Alicia no podría con todas ellas. _

Y el hecho de usar el poder de las joyas que estaban recolectando, le iba a dejar un sufrimiento mucho peor que el que ya estaba pasando.

Fate lo sabía.

Porque cuando se le daba mucha cuerda a una muñeca, las energías se disparaban al máximo…

-"Ali…"

-"Te quiero, Fate. Y te quiero libre."

…y las grietas empezaban a surgir. Y después…

Después, _la muñeca se rompía inevitablemente._

_

* * *

_

_Que mi historia__, no traiga dolor,_

_Que mis manos trabajen la paz._

_Que si muero,_

_Me mates de amor…_

_Nada particular._

_Canta y vuela libre como canta la paloma._

_Dame una isla en el medio del mar,_

_Llámala libertad (canta fuerte hermano)._

_Dime que el viento, no, no la hundirá._

_Llámala libertad…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Bueno, aquí la siguiente entrega de Muñecas, hasta me parece que estuviéramos retrasando a propósito el encuentro. Pero no, la realidad es que la extensión se nos ha salido de las manos.

Aunque usted no lo crea XD Muchas gracias por su atención, el tan anhelado cara a cara ya viene en el próximo capítulo ;)

Disculpa por volarle cachos y cachos para después compañera, es que hoy me siento tijeretera XDD

C: ¡Fiu! Casi estamos acabando y ya viene lo bueno, espero que puedan aguantarnos tanto como nosotras nos aguantamos una a la otra, ¿verdad, Kida? XDDD

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	10. Colisión

* * *

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Breaking the habit, de Linkin Park._

* * *

Memories consume,  
Like opening the wound,  
I'm picking me apart again.  
You all assume,  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose;  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused.

I don't know what's worth fighting for!  
Or why I have to scream!  
I don't know why I instigate,  
And say what I don't mean!  
I don't know how I got this way!  
I know it's not alright.

So I'm breaking the habit!!!  
I'm breaking the habit!!  
Tonight...

_Los recuerdos se consumen,  
como abriendo la herida.  
Me aparto de nuevo.  
Tú supones todo, _

_que estoy segura aquí en mi cuarto  
a menos que trate de comenzar de nuevo. _

_No quiero ser aquélla que siempre elige las batallas,  
pues en el fondo me doy cuenta que soy yo quien está confundida._

_¡No sé por qué vale la pena luchar!  
¡O por qué tengo que gritar!  
No sé porque lo provoco  
¡y digo lo que no quiero!  
¡No sé cómo llegué a esto!  
Sé que no esta bien._

_  
¡¡¡Así que estoy rompiendo el hábito!!!  
¡¡Estoy rompiendo el hábito!! _

_Esta noche..._

* * *

_Capítulo IX_

_Colisión_

-"Hayate…"

-"No lo sabemos con seguridad, Nanoha."

-"Pero…"

-"Nanoha –habló firme, mas no se atrevió a mirarla-, no estoy mejor que tú y lo sabes –tragó fuertemente-. Tendremos que acercarnos para averiguarlo."

La aludida bajó sus ojos con pesar. Aquellas dos figuras discutiendo se parecían bastante a las hermanas que conocieran en la escuela, Fate y Alicia. Lucían, claro, diferentes por las ropas.

Pero esas siluetas eran únicas.

_Únicas._

-"Signum, Vita, Rein… vamos a bajar."

-"Hayate, no creo que…"

-"Mhmp –negó Vita, abandonando los brazos de la pelirroja y colocándose al lado de ellas-, estoy bien. Vamos."

-"¿Signum?"

-"Adelante, Ama Hayate" –asintió seria, apartándose de la castaña y enderezándose.

La maga blanca fijó su mirada en la de su compañera de batallas, sus pupilas azules moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras sus manos llevaban su dispositivo inteligente contra su pecho.

_Miedo._

Sus ojos estaban llenos de ello…

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Uh?"

-"No te desanimes –murmuró por lo bajo-, aún nada está comprobado."

La pelirroja suspiró sin muchos ánimos, mirando a Raising Heart como si el dispositivo pudiera darle algún consejo en esos momentos; y observando, a través de su reflejo rojizo, el rostro triste que marcaban las facciones de la Comandante.

Una sonrisa amarga surcó los labios de Nanoha. Definitivamente, no sabía con certeza quién de las dos sufría más.

-"Vamos a bajar."

-"Um…" –la pelirroja asintió, sujetando con fuerza su báculo.

* * *

_-"¿Nanoha? Necesitamos hablar."_

_-"Claro. Um… ¿Hayate-chan? –enarcó la ceja preocupada-. ¿Está todo bien?"_

_-"No lo sé –susurró, la mirada siempre puesta en sus pies-. No lo sé…"_

_Los brazos fueron apoyados en el barandal mientras la cabeza reposaba sobre éstos. Por un rato, ninguna se atrevió a romper el silencio ni el silbido tranquilo de la noche; mas fue en el momento en el que Nanoha se posó a un lado suyo, admirando el cielo estrellado, que al fin se atrevió a hablar._

_-"Besé a Alicia." _

_Fue un murmullo tan bajo que de no ser por la expresión pasmada de su compañera, habría jurado que nada había salido de sus labios. Y sonrió. Sonrió con dolor._

_-"La besé –repitió, la voz entrecortada como si intentase excusarse con alguien de un pecado mortal-. No pude evitarlo, ¿sabes?"_

_-"Hayate…"_

_-"Y lo poco que había conseguido, lo mandé al traste por mis idioteces –por primera vez en ese día, desde que regresase al cuartel general, se atrevió a enlazar miradas con Takamachi-. Y me odia, Nanoha –un sollozó se escapó de su garganta-, me odia tanto…"_

_Nanoha quiso decir algo a su favor, no obstante, la figura de la castaña sobre el barandal con su sonrisa penosa y los ojos fijos en el suelo metros abajo, mientras empezaba a llorar, por alguna razón le arrebató las palabras de la mente._

_Se sintió mal, porque sabía lo mucho que Hayate se había mortificado los días pasados por no haber tenido la oportunidad de contactar con Alicia._

_Comprendía la desesperación de estar lejos de alguien a quien quieres mucho, porque era casi exactamente lo mismo que sentía con Fate. Y tal vez, fue por esto que percibió la melancolía colarse en su corazón también._

_-"¿Hayate-chan? –dijo, pasando un brazo por su espalda para reconfortarla- ¿A qué le llamas odio?"_

* * *

-"¡FLIEGEN!"

-"Loading Command, order accepted: Triple Wind Lighting!" (Cargando Comando, orden recibida: ¡Viento de las Tres Luces!)

Los finos dedos de la hermana mayor, resguardados por el guante de plata con el diamante incrustado, rozaron la cuerda transparente del arco, la cual pareció vibrar unas cuantas veces antes de crear una poderosa y gruesa espiral blanca que salió disparada hacia el cielo.

-"IGNITION!"

_**¡BLAST!**_

-"My Master, careful!"

-"Raising Heart, Wide Area Protection! (¡Protección de Área Amplia!)

-"Yes, My Master!"

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! –se animó a sí misma, cerrando los ojos y haciendo presión sobre el báculo que amenazaba con resbalarse de sus manos- ¡Resiste!"

_**¡BOOM!**_

-"¡Vita, Signum, Rein, AHORA!"

El humo y polvo levantados por el recién encuentro se fue despejando a medida que las magas bajaban a toda velocidad, más que preparadas para atacar antes de ser atacadas de nuevo.

Las dos hechiceras sobre la planicie rocosa tomaron sus posiciones de combate y apuntaron sus dispositivos hacia ellas; Hayate fue la primera en abrir sus ojos como platos al divisar en el suelo a la persona menos esperada…

_Alicia Testarossa._

-"Es verdad…"

-"No puede ser –susurró, deteniendo su vuelo y quedando rezagada y suspendida en el cielo nocturno-, es mentira, es mentira…"

-"Fliegen, White Lightning Arrow!" (¡Flecha Relámpago Blanco!)

-"Bardiche, Photon Lancer!" (¡Lanza de fotones!"

Varias flechas fueron arrojadas seguidas muy de cerca por esferas eléctricas, conforme el ataque iba ascendiendo cada vez más, ambas ofensivas se iban mezclando entre sí, hasta formar un solo poderoso relámpago naranja eléctrico.

-"¡Cuidado! –exclamó Hayate asustada- ¡Nanoha! ¡¿Nanoha, qué estás haciendo?! ¡Por Dios, MUÉVETE DE ALLÍ!"

Pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Rápidamente Hayate tomó impulso y de alguna manera, aún desconocida hasta para ella misma, logró rebasar el ataque justo a tiempo para crear una barrera protectora.

-"¡Rein!"

-"¡De inmediato!"

La capa, la chaquetilla blanca y las alas oscuras aparecieron en el repertorio de la Comandante mientras su cabello tornaba a un color más pálido al tiempo que se fusionaba con el dispositivo unísono.

Un escudo con el símbolo del triángulo Belka surgió al instante, agrietándose a cada segundo por la presión que el ataque combinado de las hermanas Testarossa ejercía en él.

Apenas el relámpago se desvaneció, un rayo de luz poderoso como una flecha de fuego les pasó cerca, pero no fue así para el resto del grupo que sí se vio dañado.

Nanoha jadeó asustada.

-"¡Son ellas!"

Sus ojos al fin se encontraron con un par de borgoñas pálidos y otros de un color más profundo. Alicia y Fate les esperaban, desafiantes, desde el suelo.

-"No…"

* * *

_-"¿Uh?"_

_-"Nanoha –su voz sonó ronca, todavía embargada por la tristeza-, ¿recuerdas a la hechicera presa en la Biblioteca?"_

_-"Um, ¿qué pasa con ella?"_

_Su amiga tragó fuerte y se pasó una mano por sus ojos, restregándolos. Dejó salir un suspiro, pesadamente, como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo por demasiado tiempo aunque sólo unos cuantos minutos hubiesen pasado en realidad._

_La melancólica sonrisa decayó por completo._

_-"Es Precia. Precia Testarossa."_

_-"¿T-Testarossa?"_

"_Y… -la otra mano de Takamachi, puesta sobre el barandal, apretó éste fuertemente-… es la madre de Alicia y Fate…"_

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral, los nudillos de la pelirroja se volvieron blancos de tanta presión ejercida. De repente, Nanoha comenzó a reír, tonta y nerviosamente. _

_Angustiosamente._

_-"Es una coincidencia" –se dijo más a sí misma que a Hayate._

_-"Pensé lo mismo."_

_-"Nyahaha, es decir, podría llamarse Precia Takamachi o Yagami, ¿no? –su mano izquierda abandonó la espalda de la Comandante para cerrarse en un puño discreto- Me gusta oír tus bromas, pero esta vez te estás pas…"_

_-"No es broma."_

_-"Basta."_

_-"No es broma –repitió, encarándola con la vista seria-. Es la verdad."_

_-"Hayate…"_

_-"También me duele saberlo, Nanoha. ¿Y sabes qué más? Somos magos del Bureau –sonrió con ironía-, es nuestro deber atraparlas y entregarlas."_

_-"¡Hayate!"_

_-"Nanoha, dime, ¿tú a qué le llamas dolor?"_

* * *

-"¡NANOHA! ¡NANOHA, MALDITA SEA, RESPONDE!"

_**¡PLASMA SMASHEEEEER! (¡PLASMA DETRUCTOR!)**_

Otro ataque, esta vez proveniente del dispositivo de Fate les apuntó, Hayate le tuvo que jalar para quitarla de allí. Eran buenas.

Fate y Alicia, eran muy buenas. _Demasiado._

-"Flying Dragon Flash!" (¡Ráfaga del Dragón Volador!)

Signum, la guerrera de la espada, liberó un poderoso ventarrón rosa pálido que hizo colisión directa contra el Plasma Smasher de Fate Testarossa. La gigantesca explosión de humo nubló la visión de todo el campo de batalla mientras el rugido del viento se alzaba feroz en los oídos de todas.

-"¡Hay que movernos!" –el agarre en la chaqueta blanca fue desesperado.

-"Hayate, no podemos…"

-"Nanoha, yo tampoco quiero lastimarlas pero ellas sí lo harán. ¡Van a volarnos la cabeza si te sigues quedando como estúpida allí parada!"

-"¡¿Y tú cómo puedes asegurarlo?!" –gruñó enfado.

-"Nanoha…"

-"Nosotros sólo estamos rodeándolas y atacando, ellas se defenderán. No va a pasar a más de…"

-"¡Deja para después tus discursos!"

-"¡No!"

-"¡NANOHA!"

_-"¡Hayate-chan! ¡La magia del enemigo está incrementado cada vez más y más a un ritmo alarmante!"_

-"¡Rein, cúbreme, iré tras Nanoha! ¡Vita, Signum!"

-"¡Sí!" –asintieron las dos de inmediato.

El viento azotó de golpe el rostro de Takamachi en su descenso, las pupilas azules llenas de determinación y terquedad ciega que hacía todo a su alrededor carente de importancia.

Bardiche cambió su configuración al tiempo que Fate se colocaba delante de su hermana.

-"Ali, yo te protegeré. Debes huir cuanto antes."

-"Ya no hay huida para mí."

-"Entonces hazlo por tu hermana menor –una sonrisa rota-, hazlo por mí."

-"Fate…"

-"¡Bardiche!"

-"Yes, Sir!"

Alicia levantó su mirada, observando a nada más y nada menos que Nanoha Takamachi en una versión de maga de la TSAB. Quiso levantar su arco pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Que no tenía razón para hacerlo.

La pequeña rubia miró el rostro preocupado y tenso de su hermana por recibir el próximo ataque. Algo dentro de su corazón se retorció dolorosamente, porque Alicia sabía, no, Alicia _estaba segura _de que Fate aún no había identificado el rostro de su enemigo.

Regresó hacia la joven Takamachi, descubriendo, igual, una cara preocupada y tensa… y llena de una extraña ternura que alcanzaba a percibir…

Como sus galletas y sus abrazos.

Nanoha no venía a atacarlas. Ni siquiera su dispositivo estaba en posición para realizar disparo alguno.

-"Fate" –le llamó Alicia con fuerza.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Espera."

Eso fue suficiente tiempo para que Nanoha aterrizara delante de ellas. Sus ojos no eran furiosos ni de reproche. No estaban ni remotamente cercanos al resentimiento.

Eran, más bien, _tristes._

Algo que inquietó a Alicia.

La mayor quiso decir algo en el momento, pero calló al ver el cuerpo de su gemela temblar de repente de pies a cabeza. Cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho fue acallada al instante.

Los dedos enguantados de negro, con la figura de una pirámide dorada impresa en el dorso, sujetaron con excesiva fuerza el báculo oscuro. Los dientes fueron apretados y los pies fueron plantados reciamente en la montaña.

Y de alguna manera, aquella en la que sólo dos hermanas podían lograr, Alicia supo que Nanoha había hecho lo peor que podía hacer: Mostrarse a sí misma como lo que realmente era.

Debería estar feliz, porque ella tenía la razón.

Takamachi no era de confiar. No lo era. Entonces, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué había un vacío enorme supliendo el espacio de aquella efímera felicidad?

-"Fate-chan…"

-"¿Por qué?"

Sus palabras fueron como el siseo de una cobra, advirtiendo que lo peor apenas vendría. Alicia se extrañó ante aquel tono tan amenazante de su hermana mientras Nanoha se estremeció en su lugar.

Los ojos de Fate eran cubiertos por sus mechones dorados. Sus puños agarrotándose cada vez más…

-"Entonces, ¿era cierto, Alicia? –preguntó sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás-. ¿Era cierto?" –presionó.

-"Alicia…"

La voz baja de Hayate Yagami captó de inmediato la atención de la mayor, quien retrocedió un paso hacia atrás al verla ataviada con el logo de la TSAB. La decepción de momentos atrás empezó a ser sustituida por una rabia creciente dentro de su corazón.

Un resentimiento tremendo cobró fuerzas dentro de sí.

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Por favor, escucháme!" –rogó Nanoha.

-"¡No te acerques!"

Los pasos de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos al ver el dispositivo de Fate apuntarle peligrosamente; las pupilas borgoña destellando en una ira inmensa, como si la rubia no la reconociese siquiera.

El ojo en Bardiche titiló brevemente, esperando una orden.

-"Traidora… -susurró entre dientes-… eso es todo lo que eres…"

Takamachi sintió su corazón romperse.

-"Fate, Alicia…"

-"¡Esto no les concierne! –cortó velozmente la mayor a Hayate- Lárguense de aquí las dos sino quieren ser exterminadas."

-"¿Por qué? –su tono pareció una lastimera súplica- ¿Por qué hacen esto?"

-"Jamás podrás comprender nada, Takamachi –respondió Alicia con fiereza-. Vete de aquí si aprecias tu vida."

Nanoha clavó sus ojos en Fate.

-"¿Fate-chan? Yo no…"

-"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras burocráticas! ¡Bardiche!"

-"Yes, Sir!"

Alicia miró a Takamachi y luego a Fate.

Recordó esa escena donde Fate sonreía mordiendo una galleta de Nanoha con una mirada perdida. Ahora que tenía a las dos enfrente algo hizo clic en su mente; apretó sus dientes al dolor en su pecho que por fin tenía nombre, pero que no quiso ni pensarlo, pues también, se sintió aliviada de una manera extraña, como siempre pasaba con todo lo que hacía la pequeña maga blanca.

Sin quererlo, le había quitado un peso inconsciente que la frágil rubia había estado cargando todo este tiempo desde que su cuerpo le avisase de una noticia fatal.

Alicia estaba celosa.

_Sí._ Y era normal.

Sin embargo, y aquí sonrió amargamente, por fin comprendía por qué no era capaz de culpar a Takamachi.

Ella iba a morir…

-"Hermana –Alicia puso su mano temblorosa sobre el hombro de Fate, cuidadosa de no alarmarla más-, todo está bien."

-"¡Nada está bien, Alicia!"

-"Nanoha no va a lastimarme."

El nombre pronunciado en labios de su hermana mayor desarmó a Fate, quien se giró confundida, dejando a un lado a Takamachi que ya era acompañada también por unas muy cercanas Vita y Signum.

Alicia abrazó a Fate con el cariño que hace tiempo había olvidado profesarle.

-"Te quiero."

-"Al, no lo digas…" –la miró dolida.

-"Voy a morir, Fate. Pero tú… -murmuró en su oído, con su sonrisa rota y su corazón dañado-… tú vas a vivir."

* * *

-"Es hora de que por fin todos sean testigos del gran poder de Azathoth, es tiempo de que sus maravillas dejen en claro por qué no debe perturbarse su sueño –las suaves palabras fueron interrumpidas por una carcajada burlesca y casi inaudible-. La Lost Logia, no es para niñas… ni para muñecas..."

La figura se levantó para mirar por la ventana, donde las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte; podía sentir claramente el poder de las Jewel Seeds concentrándose cada vez más.

Muy pronto, aquel sello que mantenía al dios de las joyas enjaulado se rompería por completo y una divinidad arcaica pero sumamente poderosa haría temblar al universo.

La sonrisa descolocada se hizo más amplia.

Una mano arrugada se posó sobre un libro antiguo y carcomido.

-"Mi señor, el precio será pagado. Pero… ¿será suficiente?"

Los dedos realizaron un pequeño chasquido mientras una chispa se revelaba fugazmente en aquellos ojos oscuros. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

-"_Breaker…_" (_Destruye..._)

* * *

El cuarzo blanco en el arco de cristal comenzó a brillar con una luz azul pálida, producto de las Jewel Seeds en su interior.

-"¡¿Alicia?!"

El grito de espanto de Fate fue interrumpido cuando una de las gemas salió del interior de Fliegen sólo para adherirse velozmente al ojo dorado en Bardiche, cuyo matiz dorado se convirtió pronto en un púrpura oscuro.

-"Loading Cartridge." (Cargando cartucho.)

-"¿Qué? ¡Bardiche, yo no…!"

-"Set up, Scythe Form –dos rayos dorados crecieron en la cabeza del artefacto-. Arc Saber accepted, fire!" (Preparado, Forma de Guadaña. Sable tipo Arco, recibido, ¡fuego!)

Bardiche se elevó en al aire, recobrando su color dorado en el proceso, hasta quedar totalmente derecho y disparar ocho bumeranes eléctrico en dirección a Nanoha y Hayate.

-"Lightning Daggers requested –el cuarzo en Fliegen centelleó, regresando su tonalidad a la normalidad-. Ignition!" (Petición Dagas de Luz accedida. ¡Ignición!)

El arco se alumbró por completo, apuntando por sí solo hacia delante y liberando de la nada una cantidad de innumerables cuchillas resplandecientes cuyas puntas volaron también hacia las oficiales del Bureau.

Alicia y Fate gritaron algo, sus voces siendo acalladas por el bramido de sus dispositivos inteligentes.

_-"¡Hayate, qué están haciendo! ¡Acaben esto ya!"_

-"Tank Barrier!" (¡Barrera de Tanque!)

Pronto, ambas guardianas Belka se pusieron al frente, expandiendo sus barreras prismáticas que las cubrían por completo para recibir el ataque frontal. El impacto las hizo retroceder, sus pies dejando cortos y semiprofundos senderos marcados en la roca.

_Traición._

Los sentimientos en las dos muñecas rotas fueron reforzados en una fracción de segundo. El odio, el rencor y la venganza acrecentándose a medida que sus manos se cerraban sobre sus dispositivos y la fuerza en ellos se elevaba de manera desmesurada.

Las primeras luces del alba ya empezaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

Para cuando el ataque se hubo disipado…

-"¡Fate!"

-"¡Alicia!"

…los ojos borgoñas estaban desfigurados por una furia incontenible…

* * *

_-"¿Por qué?"_

_-"¿Por qué, qué?"_

_-"¿Por qué la besaste?" –murmuró sin ganas, contemplando el piso metros abajo desde el techo del cuartel de la TSAB._

_-"Quería hacerlo."_

_La suave brisa meció los cabellos de la Comandante, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Nanoha Takamachi suspiró sonoramente y se recostó también sobre el barandal, la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados._

_-"Qué envidia…"_

_-"¿Tú crees? Me gané una bofetada por ello."_

_-"Aún si te odia –una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios-, al menos tú habrás conseguido robarle un beso."_

_-"Nanoha…"_

_-"Je, qué envidia me das, Hayate-chan."_

* * *

_Era hora._

Las luces en el escenario finalmente se encendían con todo su fulgor, la melodía suave y llena de tristeza empezaba a inundar el ambiente. Finalmente, las máscaras se caían al suelo para revelar el rostro de dos criaturas delicadas y poderosas.

Atrapadas en una danza maldita.

Y entonces, la verdad florecía dolorosa y palpable. Debajo suyo, a la postre hacían acto de presencia:

_Dos muñecas rotas._

-"Takamachi Nanoha, Hayate Yagami…" -mencionó fríamente.

-"Prepárense a luchar por su vida" –finalizó Fate, colocándose en guardia también.

* * *

Clutching my cure,  
I tightly lock the door,  
I try to catch my breath again.  
I hurt much more,  
Than anytime before.  
I had no options left again.

I dont want to be the one the battles always choose;  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused...

I'll paint it on the walls!!  
'Cause I'm the one at fault!  
I'll never fight again!!!

And this is how it ends...

I don't know what's worth fighting for!  
Or why I have to scream!  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean.  
I don't know how I got this way!  
I'll never be alright.

So, I'm breaking the habit!!!  
I'm breaking the habit!!  
I'm breaking the habit!

Tonight...

_Buscando mi cura,_

_cierro bien la puerta,_

_trato de aguantar la respiración.  
Lastimo demasiado,  
más que alguna otra vez.  
Ya no me quedan más opciones._

_No quiero ser aquélla que siempre elige las batallas,  
pues en el fondo me doy cuenta que soy yo quien está confundida… _

_¡¡Lo pintaré en las paredes!!  
¡Pues soy la única culpable!  
¡¡¡Nunca más pelearé de nuevo!!!_

_Y así es como termina…_

_¡No sé por qué vale la pena luchar!  
¡O por qué tengo que gritar!_

_Pero ahora tengo cierta claridad  
para mostrarte lo que quiero decir.  
¡No sé cómo llegué hasta aquí!  
Nunca estaré bien. _

_¡¡¡Así que estoy rompiendo el hábito!!!  
¡¡Estoy rompiendo el hábito!!_

_¡Estoy rompiendo el hábito!  
Esta noche..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Bien, otro capítulo listo a la trinchera.

A pesar de que el final se acerca, aún no hay la certeza de cuántos capítulos quedan, debido a que mi colega y yo ya hemos trazado una serie de escenas que no sabemos cuánto nos tomará explayarlas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestan en leernos, es un placer poder compartir este proyecto con ustedes :)

C: Así es, como ha dicho bien Kida, esto ha sido más largo de lo que originalmente planeamos, pero no por ello nos hemos cansado (¿o sí? XD). Muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo y esperamos que continúen con nosotros hasta el final.

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	11. Daños

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: Los malaventurados no lloran tus palabras, de Panda.

_

* * *

_

_Sé que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo.  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella…_

_  
¡Que aquí todo está peor!  
Que al igual que ella, ¡mi voluntad también murió!  
Le quiero platicar, ¡que todo sale mal!_

_  
¡¡¡Que yo la alcanzaría!!!_

_Teniendo la oportunidad…_

_Sé que ella se siente mejor,  
Allá no hay suplicio, sería muy impulsivo  
El utilizar el medio y llegar a lo desconocido,_

_Sentirla al lado mío…_

_  
¡¡Y decir que todo está peor!!  
Que al igual que ella, ¡mi esperanza se murió! _

_¡La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual!_

_Mi vida ya es tan gris_

_Que ya nunca más se marchará…_

* * *

_Capítulo X_

_Daños_

-"Prepárense a luchar por su vida" –finalizó Fate, colocándose en guardia también.

Tanto Hayate como Nanoha apenas tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el sorpresivo ataque de la rubia -que por poco las lanzó considerables metros más allá de ellas-, seguida de una lluvia de flechas mágicas que Alicia arrojó para rematar.

La guadaña en la que ahora Bardiche se había transformado, se balanceaba peligrosamente, haciendo cortes en el aire a modo de advertencia. Las extensiones eléctricas parecieron vibrar con mayor intensidad.

-"¡Fate!" –chilló Nanoha, aún sin desistir de acercarse a la joven.

-"¡Traidora!"

Fue un grito lleno de rencor y dolor. Las manos blancas apretaron fuertemente el báculo oscuro, y a medida que aquellos sentimientos oscuros afloraban, la energía mágica a su alrededor parecía desbordar de luz.

Pequeños relámpagos empezaron a danzar alrededor suyo, serpenteando.

_(Hayate, ¿qué está sucediendo?)_

_(¡No te distraigas! ¡No pierdas la calma ahora, Nanoha!)_

-"Sonic Form." (Forma Sónica.)

-"Ghost Ice Shield!" (¡Escudo de Hielo Fantasma!)

-"¡CUIDADO!"

Apenas el grito de Hayate terminó, la imagen de Fate se convirtió en una mancha borrosa mientras Alicia se esfumaba en la nada. Las magas del Bureau se juntaron espalda contra espalda, sus dispositivos en las manos y los rostros volteando hacia todos lados.

_**¡SCYTHE SLASH! (¡CORTE DE GUADAÑA!)**_

-"¡Fate-chan!"

_**¡CLANK!**_

Las chispas volaron al tiempo que la guadaña asestaba un golpe directo que era repelido por Raising Heart. Al siguiente instante, la rubia se había desvanecido por completo.

-"¡FATE!" –volvió a llamar Nanoha.

-"¡Nanoha, no…!"

_**¡IGNITION!**_

-"¡HAYATE!"

Hubo un parpadeo por parte de Fliegen en el que Alicia emergió de la nada, a unos cuantos centímetros de la Comandante y con su flecha lista para ser disparada.

_**¡BLAST!**_

_-"¡HAYATE!"_

Un gigantesco rayo blanco impactó contra ella, enviándola a volar por los aires para después aterrizar bruscamente sobre las duras rocas. En cuanto sus guardianas saltaron para atacar, Alicia había desaparecido de nuevo de su campo de visión.

_-"¡Hayate, Hayate! ¡¿Estás bien?!"_

_-"Creo que me torcí el tobillo…"_

_**¡IGNITION!**_

_-"¡AQUÍ VIENE!"_

Ni siquiera se había levantado del suelo cuando tras otro leve parpadeo, la figura de la hermana mayor reapareció, apuntando de nuevo.

-"¡Te lo advertí, Yagami!"

_**¡CLASP!**_

Para cuando Hayate quitó el brazo de su rostro, pudo vislumbrar la pequeña silueta de Rein, con los brazos abiertos y flotando en el aire, el escudo Belkan en todo su esplendor delante de ellas.

Siendo acribillado por la punta de una flecha de cristal…

* * *

_-"¿Por qué__ sonríes tanto?"_

_-"¿Por qué? Alicia –rió tontamente-, ¡esa pregunta ni siquiera tiene sentido!"_

_-"No entiendo…"_

_-"No tienes qué –sonrió ampliamente-. Estoy feliz."_

_La rubia ladeó la cabeza, observando, sentada como estada, a la persona que yacía recostada de espaldas sobre el árbol del patio de la escuela. Las pupilas azules y oscuras se abrieron, enfocándola con un brillo que no pudo comprender._

_-"En verdad, pareces tan contenta…"_

_-"Lo soy. Porque estás aquí conmigo, Ali."_

_-"No te entiendo –cerró los ojos y negó la cabeza, sonriendo inconscientemente-, de verás que no te entiendo, Hayate…"_

* * *

_**¡¡¡**__**¡CRASH!!!!**_

-"¡Rein! ¡Graf Eisen, Swallow Flier!" (¡Golondrina voladora!)

-"Roger!"

-"¡Estás peleando conmigo!"

_**ASSAULT FORM, PLASMA LANCER! (FORMA DE ASALTO, ¡LANZA DE PLASMA!)**_

La velocidad de Fate Testarossa era inigualable. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas sus pies surcaron senderos en la tierra, incontables esferas eléctricas fueron dirigidas con un movimiento de su mano enguantada hacia el martillo de hierro.

El comando de ataque se vio interrumpido y la pequeña pelirroja fue envuelta en una explosión de humo.

_**¡BOOOOM!**_

Casi al mismo tiempo una segunda explosión estalló, enviando abruptamente contra una roca a Signum, quien sostenía su espada con la mano derecha y había intentado atacarla por la espalda.

Fate usó su velocidad de nuevo, re-potenciada por el poder de la Jewel Seed, hasta quedar justo enfrente de la persona que hacía que su magia hirviera más y más.

-"Zamber Form." (Modo Tipo Espada.)

-"Fate-chan…"

-"Yo creí en ti –Bardiche fue ondeado hacia la derecha-, e inclusive pensé, tan sólo por un momento –el filo de la hoja empezó a vibrar ferozmente, como si fueran llamas de oro-, que eras diferente a los demás…"

Los pasos de Fate se detuvieron. Nanoha alzó la mirada, contemplando a la rubia que había cambiado su vestimenta de combate por un atuendo más ligero y de apariencia deportiva.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando Bardiche fue izado en el aire, señalando su cuello; y a pesar de la poca distancia que las separaba, la pelirroja sintió el calor de su ira más cerca que nunca.

-"Pero me equivoqué" –sonrió amargamente.

_**FIRE! (¡FUEGO!)**_

* * *

_-"Nyahaha, ¡Fate-chan! ¡Ven acá, no seas tímida!"_

_-"No soy tímida –rebatió una voz suave-, es sólo que no le veo el caso."_

_-"¿Tú crees?" –sonrió divertida._

_Nanoha Takamachi alargó el brazo y jaló de la mano a Fate, acercándola hacia ella. Bajó la mirada y apretó unos cuantos botones del aparato que sostenía en su palma izquierda._

_Una lucecita comenzó a titilar y ella abrazó a la rubia fuertemente después de soltar su mano. _

_-"Sonríe" –susurró gentil, alzando su muñeca izquierda por encima de sus cabezas. _

_¡Clic!_

_-"¿Nanoha?"_

_-"¿Qué opinas?"_

_-"Se ve… bien –murmuró, admirando la fotografía que la cámara digital había capturado--. Me gusta."_

_-"A mí me gusta también –sonrió satisfecha, viendo de reojo cómo Fate trazaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus dedos delineaban lentamente sus rostros en la pantalla-. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, Fate-chan…"_

* * *

_**DIVINE BUSTEEEEERRRRR! (¡CAÑÓN DIVINOOOOOO!)**_

El rugir del viento se vio opacado por el bramido de ambas descargas de energía al hacer colisión, dispersando una llovizna de estrellas rosas y doradas en el aire.

Por un breve momento, Nanoha Takamachi pensó que era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Eran como copos de nieve.

Creadas por ellas dos.

_Sólo por ellas._

-"SONIC MOVE!" (¡MOVIMIENTO SÓNICO!)

Las palabras centellearon en el ojo de Bardiche al tiempo que la figura de su dueña parecía haberse duplicado, triplicado y copiado a un millón de Fates iguales que danzaban alrededor de la maga blanca.

Nanoha volteó hacia todos lados.

"_Detente"_, suplicó con la mirada.

"_Detente, por favor…"_

_**¡CLANK! ¡CLASP!**_

_**¡SLASH!**_

Los golpes llegaron uno tras otro, de todas direcciones, a veces interceptados por Raising Heart. Algunos más, destrozando de a poco su uniforme limpio del Bureau.

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Escúchame!"

_**¡CLASP!**_

-"¡FATE! –gimió en angustia, sintiendo una rodilla caer contra el suelo- Fate, te lo ruego, no nos hagas esto…"

Los ojos comenzaron a arderle y la visión se hizo un nubarrón confuso, tal vez eran las lágrimas que empezaban a humedecer la tierra bajo ella.

Tal vez, era la increíble velocidad que poseía Fate Testarossa.

O tal vez… _era su corazón que no paraba de llorar._

-"Round Shield!" (¡Escudo Protector!)

_**¡CRASH!**_

Pareció el sonido de algo en su interior romperse. Mantuvo su dispositivo al frente, con ambas manos tambaleantes y sólo un ojo abierto. Las chispas que despedía la lanza de Fate contra su escudo relucían tan dañinamente.

En el suelo desde donde estaba, con una rodilla en éste todavía, vislumbró a su mejor amiga de pie. Atacándola.

Los ojos borgoña repletos de determinación y resentimiento.

"_Pero ésa no es Fate…"_

Se dijo.

"_¡Ésa no puede ser Fate!"_

Intentó convencerse de nuevo, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los orbes zafiros. La punta del báculo negro, entonces, abrió un agujero en su defensa…

-"High caution: Power decresing –el escudo rosa parpadeó débilmente-. Magical energy is running out." (Alta precaución: Poder disminuyendo. Energía mágica insuficiente.)

Las esperanzas pronto se fueron quebrando una tras otra, así como las grietas que aumentaban en la protección creada por Raising Heart.

_**¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAASH!!!**_

Finalmente, el escudo se rompió en pedazos.

-"Haken Form." (Modo Tipo Gancho.)

Nanoha cayó por completo al suelo, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas mientras jadeaba fuertemente. La esfera roja anclada a un extremo de su arma titiló lentamente, hasta que su luz no volvió a encenderse.

Levantó la cabeza despacio, sus cabellos cobrizos y despeinados pegándose a su rostro por el sudor. Las pupilas azules albergando una enorme tristeza e impotencia.

Se sintió inútil.

"_No pude salvarte."_

Culpable.

"_¿Podrás perdonarme, Fate-chan?"_

Y sobre todo, Nanoha Takamachi se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"_Si hubiera sido más fuerte…"_

Que debía de ser una persona muy horrible.

"…_te habrías quedado conmigo…"_

-"Haken Slash." (Corte de Gancho.)

Una luz dorada alumbró por completo su faz mientras el dispositivo oscuro era alzado hacia el cielo, cuatro alas eléctricas refulgiendo en todo su esplendor y opacando al sol que se despertaba en el horizonte.

En aquel momento, Nanoha pensó que era la libélula más bella que jamás había visto…

* * *

_**¡¡¡¡CRAAASH!!!!**_

-"¡Rein!"

El diminuto cuerpo del dispositivo unísono provocó un ruido sórdido cuando impactó contra las rocas y fue a dar sobre el suelo de piedra.

Hayate Yagami se acercó a gatas y la zarandeó lentamente.

Con cuidado.

_Con temor._

-"Rein…"

La aludida no respondió ni hizo movimiento alguno. La Comandante estuvo a punto de gritar desesperada cuando una sombra las cubrió de la luz matinal.

Un brillo captó su atención.

_El arco de cristal diamantino, Fliegen._

El ruido de la flecha tensarse contra la cuerda tintineó. Hayate, por instinto, sostuvo entre sus brazos a la desmayada Reinforce, observando con miedo las pupilas escarlatas de Alicia.

Amatistas que desprendían un odio aterrador.

Y al mismo tiempo, tan inusual en ellas…

-"Alicia –sollozó, delatando su voz el hecho de que se encontraba llorando-, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?"

La cuerda terminó de tensarse y la punta de diamante de la flecha la encaró sin chistar. La arquera, entonces, sonrió tristemente.

_Era una sonrisa rota._

Y por un breve momento, pero sólo uno pequeño, sus ojos abandonaron toda frialdad para revelar un dolor profundo.

-"Vi la verdad, Hayate, eso pasó."

-"White Lightning Arrow ready, my Lady." (Flecha Relámpago Blanco lista, mi Lady.)

-"Ignition." (Ignición.)

-"Request accepted. Ignition." (Petición aceptada. Ignición.)

* * *

_**IROOOONNN HOOOOWLLL! (¡AULLIDO DE HIERRO!)**_

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

-"¡AMA HAYATE, PÓNGASE DE PIE!"

-"¡NANOHA, LEVÁNTATE RÁPIDO!"

-"¡FATE!"

El grito de Alicia se vio sofocado en cuanto un inmenso estallido rojizo nubló la visión de todos y acribilló fuertemente los oídos de las hermanas, obligándolas a colocar sus manos sobre éstos y a cerrar los ojos.

La menor se vio así misma desorientada por un lapso de tiempo, olvidándose absolutamente de la pelirroja que estaba frente a ella y que ahora había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Al siguiente instante en que el campo de batalla se vio despejado, Fate vio horrorizada hacia el cielo, donde la niña del martillo le traspasaba algo de magia a Takamachi, mientras que la que manejaba la espada hacia lo mismo con Yagami.

Sin perder tiempo, los cuatro dispositivos empezaron a brillar intensamente.

-"¡Fate!"

-"Swallow Flier!" (¡Golondrina voladora!)

-"Fire Dragon Flash!" (¡Ráfaga del Dragón de Fuego!)

-"Divine… –las pupilas se cerraron en pena, desviando el rostro-… BUSTER!" (¡Cañón… DIVINO!)

"_Perdón, Alicia…"_

-"Resuena, Cuerno del Juicio, Ragnarok…"

Hayate comenzó con el canto, los cabellos ahora castaños siendo elevados por la intensidad de todas las magias invocadas mientras sostenía a una inconsciente Rein en su otro brazo.

Rápidamente Fate se trasladó hacia donde estaba su hermana, demandando en el proceso a Bardiche que le regresase su normal Barrier Jacket.

-"…BREAKER!" (¡DESTRUYE!)

Inmediatamente los cuatro ataques salieron disparados hacia ambas. Cuatro portentosos rayos de colores blanco, fucsia, rojo y rosa que se fusionaron en uno solo multicolor.

La defensa de Fate pronto fue activada, encontrándose de lleno con un calor tremendamente ardiente que la hizo retroceder. Sus pies hundiéndose en la tierra y sus oídos zumbando por el feroz rugido del ataque.

Sus ropas deshaciéndose en jirones.

En aquel momento, Fate Testarossa lanzó un grito de angustia que marcaría para siempre el corazón de Nanoha Takamachi.

Sin embargo, la maga del Bureau tan sólo apretó más fuerte los ojos. Sabiendo que si flaqueaba ahora, todo estaría perdido; no importaban las lágrimas que estaba derramando ni los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo.

Tenía que ser fuerte. _Por Fate… Por Fate… _

Se repetía una y otra vez.

-"Triple Wind Lightning, INGNITION!" (¡Viento de las Tres Luces, IGNICIÓN!)

Un torbellino de diamantes fue arrojado hacia los cielos.

Esta vez fueron Signum y Vita quienes entraron en acción -dejando de lado su posición al lado de Hayate y Nanoha-, levantando campos protectores para resguardarlas.

Si bien dio resultado, a pesar de las heridas que recibieron por ello, esto las alejó aún más de las dos hermanas que se veían lejanas a la distancia.

-"Ama Hayate –llamó Signum-, el poder del enemigo es demasiado para todos nosotros…"

-"¡No! ¡Tenemos que…!"

-"¡Esas niñas están demasiado enojadas como para escuchar razones! –terció Vita, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo-. No habrá palabras válidas para ellas mientras la furia las controle."

Nanoha apretó su báculo con aprensión, girando su rostro hacia las dos rubias. Todo su cuerpo aullando en dolor.

Cada latido era una cruel punzada en su pecho.

_Vita tenía razón. _

_Signum tenía razón._

Pero su corazón no quería entender…

-"Fate-chan…"

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, secándose por el viento que les rodeaba, producto de la tormenta de arena causada por el ataque.

A pesar de saber quienes eran realmente las hermanas Testarossa, ella no sentía rencor alguno o temor hacia ellas, sino más bien preocupación y angustia.

_Estaban solas. _

Y Nanoha sabía demasiado bien cómo se sentía aquello. Asimismo, estaba segura que Hayate igual lo comprendía…

* * *

_(¡Alicia! ¡Alicia, qué sucede!)_

_(Nada…)_

_(¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡No mientas!)_

La mayor cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose el pecho fuertemente mientras comenzaba a jalar largas bocanadas de aire. Las palabras de Fate pronto se volvieron confusas y distorsionadas.

-"¡Al!" –gimió en pánico.

_(¿Fate? ¿Fate, puedes oírme?)_

_(¡Linith! ¡Alicia, ella…!)_

_(Arf me ha contado todo. Abriré un portal de inmediato para que salgan de allí.)_

_(Gracias…)_

_(Esto no ha acabado, tenemos que hablar seriamente.)_

Fate asintió, aunque no hubiera nadie frente a ella para verlo. El tono frío de la familiar de su madre no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo, los gimoteos de su gemela distrajeron su atención de inmediato.

-"No te preocupes –murmuró, pretendiendo mantener la calma-, van a sacarnos de aquí, Al."

-"Ellas no lo permitirán."

Instintivamente las órbitas borgoña más oscuras voltearon hacia el cielo, distinguiendo apenas la figura de las magas de la TSAB.

Alicia tenía razón.

No las dejarían escapar.

-"¡Alicia!" –se alarmó al verla ponerse de pie.

-"Sólo necesitamos un último ataque para distraerlas, Fate. Sé que puedo hacerlo."

La menor se debatió mentalmente, mas terminó aceptando. Alicia podía ser mejor a larga distancia e invocando ataques expansivos. Asimismo, su combinación de defensa y ataque era única.

Ella, en cambio, era la más rápida. Tenía los ataques certeros y la mejor gama de ataques ofensivos.

Pero juntas…

_Eran invencibles._

-"Hagámoslo, Alicia."

Los guantes negros se cerraron decisivos en Bardiche. La ropa negra que cubría su abdomen oscureciéndose lenta e imperceptiblemente.

_Sangre._

Una que Fate Testarossa desconoció su existencia en aquel momento…

* * *

-"Hayate, te lo pido, ¡déjame acercarme una vez más!"

-"¡Nanoha! –su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor en cuanto quiso acercarse hacia ella, recordándole que tenía un tobillo roto-. Agh, Nanoha, no, tú las viste… –su mirada se ensombreció-… iban a matarnos…"

-"Quizá si…" –intentó desesperada.

-"¡CUIDADO!"

La voz de alerta de Signum las trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Todas las miradas se enfocaron hacia la nube de polvo que parecía estarse desvaneciendo a medida que luces blancas y doradas robaban espacio.

-"Phalanx Shift."

-"Phalanx Shift."

Un largo y gran círculo se dibujó debajo de los pies de las hermanas Testarossa. Símbolos encriptados y desconocidos trazándose uno sobre otro, líneas doradas y plateadas entrelazándose para formar y deformar figuras extrañas.

Como si el solo hechizo invocado tuviera vida propia.

-"Arukas, Krutas, Eygias. Dioses del Cielo Nocturno que brilláis sobre todo, descended a nosotros como os guío..."

Fate cerró los ojos y llevó a Bardiche contra su pecho. Relámpagos amarillos latiguearon en el aire.

Formidables esferas eléctricas emergieron a su alrededor, cuyos párpados se abrieron para mostrar varios escalofriantes ojos que no paraban de observarlas.

-"Golpear como un rayo y retumbar como un trueno. Baruel, Zaluel, Browzel…"

Alicia apuntó derecho y al frente a Fliegen, cerrando sus ojos también mientras continuaba con el canto que su hermana había iniciado.

Esta vez, relámpagos blancos se unieron a los dorados que danzaban alrededor de ambas. Numerosas dagas transparentes brotaron y se adhirieron a las esferas vibrantes, dando la apariencia de monumentales soles cuyos colores plata y oro se mezclaban incesantemente.

Sin quedarse quietos en un solo lugar.

-"Photon Lancer… -Fate fue la primera en abrir los ojos-… Phalanx Shift!"

-"Fulminadlas, Fire!" –la secundó Alicia.

_**¡ROAAAAAR!**_

Un terremoto titánico sacudió las montañas por completo, las cuatro magas sujetaron sus dispositivos intuitivamente.

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRAAAASHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_

Parecía como si miles de bombas atómicas estuvieran estallando al mismo tiempo. A su derecha, a su izquierda, abajo, arriba, por todos lados…

La descarga enloqueció sus sentidos.

Trozos de tela de sus maltrechos uniformes del Bureau se desprendieron violentamente.

Las pupilas de Alicia se dilataron. Sus dedos estrujaron la ropa verde oscura que cubría su pecho. Después, un latido que se asemejó al violento golpe de un martillo atracó a su corazón.

_(Prepárense.)_

_(¡Linith, Alicia…!)_

_(Transferencia Dimensional. Coordenadas dimensionales: 876C 4419 3312 D699 3918 A1973 779. Ábrete, puerta de Invitación, ¡y sirve a la Familia Testarossa una vez más!)_

_**¡¡¡¡BBBOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!**_

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Los gritos de Signum y Hayate, junto con los fútiles movimientos de Vita y Nanoha se confundieron con aquella luz furiosa cuya onda expansiva le precedió, haciendo un cañón enorme en la tierra por el impacto.

Tardarían demasiado en recuperarse.

Sólo para darse cuenta de que una vez más…

…_las hermanas__ Testarossa habían desaparecido…_

_

* * *

_

_Me debería de acordar,  
Debo yo recordar  
Y sentirse mejor,  
¡¡Es mejor no creer en el amor!!  
Así como le hago yo._

_¡La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí!  
Pero ella no escogió…_

_Soy una simple amante loca y yo, he aprendido mi lección…_

_Sé que está en algún lugar mejor  
Donde no hay abuso, fuera de este mundo.  
Quiero encontrar el medio para yo  
Poder hablar con ella, poder decirle a ella…_

_  
¡Que aquí todo está peor!  
Que al igual que ella, ¡mi voluntad también murió!  
Le quiero saludar, a su oído suspirar. _

_Que mientras yo la extraño,  
Mi vida desvanece más…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Bueno, quedó algo ligeramente (aja…) largo. Esperamos que no haya sido un inconveniente para ustedes.

Ya vamos cruzando la línea al otro lado de la historia, muchas gracias por continuar con nosotras en este barco que es Muñecas Rotas :)

C: ¿Ligeramente? XD Se nos ha pasado la mano… eso es lo cierto, pero si vieran como de pronto nos ponemos como posesas a escribir. Aprovechando que la picola está de vaga XDD

¡Gracias por leernos!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	12. Justicia

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: Cuando el tiempo quema, Miguel Bosé.

_

* * *

_

_Cuando el tiempo quema_

_Y el destino se hace esperar._

_Pido entonces... tu clemencia,_

_Golondrina pálida._

_Agua clara, sabe a hiel_

_Y el amor... se fue;_

_A volar, a comer de otra mano._

_Caridad y destierro…_

_Que tu pelo me buscará,_

_Loca y ciega... no te niego_

_Que a mi herida vida das._

_Me derramo sin temor_

_¡Caridad, mi amor!_

_Duerme ya, mi inflamable deseo._

_Canta, cántame..._

_Que una saeta me llora por dentro._

_Queja, quéjate;_

_Pena, penita, mi flor de lamento._

_Cómo persigo... tu caminar._

_Cómo me dueles... hieres…_

_¡Ay, Caridad!_

* * *

_Capítulo XI_

_Justicia_

-"¡Fate, detente ya!"

La rubia se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la dura roca de la cordillera donde habían ido a parar. Miró al frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Alicia agonizaba de nuevo, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había logrado hacer tan enorme ataque de magia junto a ella, ganando tiempo para que se abriera el portal dimensional, el cual usaron varias horas atrás según los cálculos de Fate.

-"Al…"

-"Déjame verla."

Linith se arrodilló junto a ella. Arf había vuelto a la Tierra a buscarla cuando el poder de las Jewel Seeds comenzó a manipularlas.

La paciente mujer examinó cuidadosamente el cuerpo maltrecho de Alicia antes de tomarla ella misma entre sus brazos, observando de soslayo a Fate.

-"Me parece que hay una cueva en donde descansar. Vamos."

La más chica tragó saliva. Algo en los ojos de Linith demostraba reproche.

Caminaron ya en silencio hasta el sitio donde la mujer había indicado. La menor de las hermanas miraba de hito en hito la espalda de la familiar de su madre, sus orejas felinas y su cola moviéndose predatoriamente.

Estaba enojada, y de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

-"Linith…" –intentó disculparse.

-"¿Te das cuenta que si Arf y yo no hubiéramos conjurado el hechizo Alicia estaría muerta ahora mismo?"

Las orejas felinas de color canela se tensaron, pensando en la sola posibilidad de haber perdido no sólo a una, sino a ambas. Después de todo, ella era la familiar de Precia Testarossa.

Y Fate y Alicia, eran consideradas como hijas suyas, también…

Los hombros de la rubia quisieron levantarse a modo de coraza ante las duras palabras de Linith. Pronto terminaron en el nacimiento de un riachuelo donde había un pequeño césped y flores, como un mini-oasis en esa cueva profunda.

El cuerpo de Alicia fue depositado en el verde follaje, la tímida luz que apenas le tocaba por uno de los agujeros del techo dejó ver su casi marmoleado rostro.

_Hubiera muerto._

Fate apretó sus ojos y se mordió fuertemente un labio, caminando hacia su gemela para arrodillarse a su lado, mientras la castaña le sanaba en lo más que podía.

-"Su madre estaría avergonzada."

-"¡Tú no estabas ahí…!" –quiso rebatir.

-"Las Jewel Seeds no son pelotas para jugar –los ojos oscuros la miraron enfadados-. ¡Son armas mortales!"

-"¡Lo siento! -gimió Fate, desesperada, dejando caer su cabeza-. Es que… iba a perderla…" –susurró.

Linith tomó aire y sujetó la barbilla de Fate.

-"Mírame."

Cuando la joven rubia lo hizo, le soltó para sentarse en una piedra cercana a ellas.

-"Su madre quiere salvar a tu hermana a toda costa. Por eso ha buscado las Jewel Seeds, lo sabes bien."

Fate asintió.

-"Precia quiere proteger a Alicia, Fate, pero no por eso quiere que tú te arriesgues a hacer tonterías como las que hiciste hoy, ¿comprendes? –la aludida agachó la mirada-. ¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos si llegásemos a perderlas?"

Las pupilas borgoñas voltearon a verla tímidamente, como respondiendo con aquel sólo acto.

-"Mírate nada más, estás sangrando."

-"Yo no…"

Fate calló. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa cuando la mano de la mujer de cabellos cobrizos posó un pañuelo sobre su abdomen, retirándolo después para enseñarle la tela manchada de sangre.

-"La Lost Logia es muy poderosa, pero si dejas que te controle de esa manera –sumergió el pañuelo en un charco de agua cristalina, enfrente de ella, limpiándolo-, acabarás por ser su muñeca de trapo."

La rubia colocó sus dedos cerca de su estómago, cerrando un ojo de inmediato al sentir al fin una punzada de dolor. ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo notado antes…?

-"La próxima vez…"

-"No –cortó de inmediato-, no habrá próxima vez. No quiero saber que tú y Alicia están viéndose con esas marionetas del Bureau."

-"¡Fue sólo un descuido!" –murmuró, tratando de no despertar a su gemela.

-"¡¿Un descuido?!"

La familiar se paró de un solo golpe y le levantó la playera negra a la rubia, dejándole ver la marca de un largo arañazo que enrojecía su piel y la hacía sangrar.

Fate jadeó de la sorpresa.

-"¡¿Te parece que esto fue hecho por alguien del Bureau?! –inquirió con el ceño frunciendo, soltándola-. Esto no es un juego, ya deberías de saberlo."

Con un suspiro, Linith regresó a su asiento en la piedra, su cola sacudiéndose de un lado a otro mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas.

La hija menor de Precia contempló a su hermana, totalmente asustada al pensar en que ella solamente había recurrido al poder una Jewel Seed; en cambio, Alicia, en su deplorable estado, había peleado con varias…

-"El poder que hay en ellas no basta para darle vida a tu hermana."

-"¿Qué?"

Por primera vez desde que Fate recordara, los ojos de Linith se oscurecieron de manera abrumadora.

-"Alicia morirá inevitablemente."

-"¡¿Entonces para qué buscamos las joyas?!" –reclamó airada.

-"Su madre no quiere el poder de la Lost Logia, ella busca al dios que duerme en ellas."

Fate frunció el ceño, confundida.

Negó con la cabeza pero luego se volvió a su hermana. Alicia le miraba tranquila, ahí tendida en el suelo como una muñeca que aún no ha salido de su estuche y que desea estar en los brazos de su dueña.

-"¡Alicia!"

-"Quiero vivir…" -fue el susurro que escapó de los labios de la enferma.

-"Al…"

* * *

_¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA!_

El sonido de las sirenas retumbó por los pasillos mientras los gritos y órdenes no dejaban de escucharse.

-"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"

Shamal se quedó callada en cuanto cuatro camillas pasaron frente a sus ojos, conduciendo al escuadrón que había isalido a una misión horas antes del amanecer.

Uno de los magos de la sección de rescate le extendió una carpeta con el estado de las pacientes en ella.

Todavía abrumada, ingresó a la enfermería y contempló absorta las heridas y las ropas destrozadas de su Ama. A su lado estaba Nanoha, no muy lejos de su condición.

Signum y Vita también se encontraban allí, con algunas quemaduras visibles.

Pero lo que tensó las facciones de la doctora fue el estado en el que se encontraba Rein. Con el cuerpo agazapado y la piel totalmente pálida y fría.

Dentro poco, Shamal descubriría que el dispositivo unísono había sufrido una parada inminente. _Para entrar a un sueño profundo…_

* * *

-"Alicia…"

No pudo resistir más. Así que se dejó caer junto a ella, llorando en silencio todo lo que su corazón había estado soportando en ese tiempo.

Arf miró a Linith, y ambas sólo quedaron en mutismo total ante el dolor que Fate estaba dejando salir.

Se suponía que ella debía de cuidarla, ¡y había resultado todo lo contrario!

Había llevado a Alicia a los extremos, obligándola a liberar una tremenda cantidad de poder que su cuerpo apenas soportaba.

Fate negó una y otra vez, maldiciendo no sólo su ineptitud, sino el haber desconfiado de las palabras de su hermana. Debió de haberle creído. En el momento en que el nombre de Nanoha Takamachi fue tachado de peligroso, ella debió de haber tenido fe y aceptarlo.

En vez de dudar, como lo había hecho. Dudar como una maldita cobarde…

Alicia quiso levantar un brazo, pero aún estaba muy agotada para siquiera mover un dedo. Así que Fate le abrazó, su cuerpo todavía temblando.

-"Está bien" -quiso consolarle la mayor.

Las lágrimas empaparon el rostro de Fate y las ropas de su hermana mayor que quiso sonreír sin conseguirlo. Alicia misma sintió ganas de llorar también.

Fate había resistido tanto por ella.

Incluso dejándose pisotear moralmente con tal de mantenerla viva. Alicia se dio cuenta del gran amor que por ella sentía; su pequeña hermana, la que debía ser protegida y no protectora.

Dos lágrimas, delgadas y frágiles como su dueña, se unieron a las de la menor en silencio.

Quería ver a Fate feliz. _Quería hacerla feliz._

Por amor se habían estado dañando, y por amor estaban ahora sufriendo.

-"Te quiero, Fate."

Aquello sólo aumentó la pena y la decepción de sí misma en la más joven, quien se pegó por completo a la moribunda Alicia.

Los recuerdos confusos venían a su mente, la ira provocada por las Jewels Seeds, la increíble ráfaga de poder que sentía dentro de sí, la sensación candente consumiéndola por dentro…

Los ojos de Fate. _Heridos. _

_Traicionados._

-"La verdad es que quiero vivir… -confesó Alicia-… pero ya no tengo tiempo. Quiero correr como antes, tú y yo –suspiró, jalando un poco de aire para sus pulmones cansados-, por un campo verde… riendo… de la mano. Tú tropezando, ¿recuerdas? –rió bajito-. Llorabas, entonces, mientras yo limpiaba tus lágrimas…"

Por fin tuvo la fuerza -todavía temblorosa- de levantar un brazo y pasar sus delgados dedos por la húmeda mejilla de Fate, limpiando unas cuantas gotas saladas y solitarias.

La otra le miró con sus ojos hechos pedazos.

-"Mi pequeña hermana… ¿por qué lloras?"

Fate sonrió, sollozando.

-"Me caí…"

-"Tonta."

-"No puedo correr como tú, eres más fuerte…" -Fate apretó sus dientes al recordar esas pasadas y preciadas conversaciones infantiles.

-"Lo eres. Pero tienes miedo de serlo" –aseguró, dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

-"¿Y tú no?"

-"Sí… pero… -hizo una pausa, cambiando su expresión a una seria-… soy más fuerte que él."

_Mentiras._

Alicia sabía que estaba diciéndole mentiras a su hermana. Si en verdad hubiese sido más fuerte, nada de aquello de estaría sucediendo.

Ni ella estaría muriendo, ni habría sido explotada atrozmente hasta el último segundo de esa terrible batalla. No podía hacerle frente, y saber la verdad, le dolía.

Podía sentirlo.

Cada momento que peleaba y usaba el poder de las gemas, algo carcomía su corazón. Y jamás parecía saciar su hambre.

_Jamás._

-"Enséñame a ser fuerte, Alicia" –murmuró suplicante.

-"Sólo… sólo toma mi mano."

Fate giró su rostro, admirando la palma de porcelana que Alicia le tendía con su débil sonrisa enferma y a punto de quebrarse. Sintiendo el dolor renacer en su corazón, la menor sujetó la mano que besó con fervor.

Alicia tan sólo sonrió, agradecida.

-"Ya eres fuerte, Fate. Tú eres una maga… y yo una muñeca sin cuerda…"

Fate negó en silencio.

Alicia le miró con cariño.

-"Quiero vivir –musitó, desviando la vista-, pero no a costa tuya. Prefiero la muerte antes que hacerte daño."

-"Al…"

-"Debo hacer esto sola… ¿entiendes?" –borgoñas pálidos se cruzaron con aquellos más oscuros.

Fate, sin poder aguantar el contacto visual, observó dolida a Linith, que se puso de pie en aquel instante.

-"Ya has probado del poder de las Jewel Seeds y has sentido su fuerza descomunal. No puedes controlarlas ni mucho menos a quien duerme en ellas –sus palabras sonaron como una seca advertencia-. Es su madre quien debe hacerlo. Sólo ella y Alicia."

-"Pero…"

-"Fate… -la voz de Alicia sonó más débil-… te lo pido, hermana."

La menor de las Testarossa le contempló largo rato antes de asentir y levantarse, borrando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano, en un movimiento brusco.

-"Hay que ir por nuestra madre."

-"No –Linith llamó a Arf-, yo iré. Tú busca las últimas joyas y vuelve con Alicia, Arf las guiará a un lugar seguro; no podemos arriesgarnos a regresar a nuestra antigua casa, ya no es segura."

Fate miró a Alicia que asintió apenas, casi dormida.

-"Resiste… –se agachó para cargarla entre sus brazos-… volveremos a correr. Eso -murmuró suavemente, poniéndose de pie-, es una promesa de hermanas, Ali."

Alicia apenas dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Fate se inclinó sobre ella y plantó un beso rápido en su frente.

Sus ojos relampagueaban.

-"Espera un poco más, no voy a fallarte. Tendrás tu oportunidad de vivir, lo juro."

* * *

Precia se paseaba nerviosa por su celda, mirando los grilletes mágicos en sus muñecas y tobillos. Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto perdido para Alicia.

Un sonido ronco llamó su atención y se giró a la pesada puerta de seguridad de su prisión. Esperó a que alguien apareciera pero sólo escuchó silencio. De pronto, sus grilletes cedieron, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y la puerta se abrió por completo.

Silencio de nuevo.

Precia no creyó lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Alguien le había liberado.

Creyendo que se trataba de alguna trampa, salió apenas, asomando su cabeza, cautelosa. No había ni un solo guardia en los pasillos y el resto de las celdas estaban selladas.

La poderosa maga quiso volver a su sitio, mas el pensamiento de sus hijas le hizo armarse de valor y salir corriendo de ahí. Subió al siguiente nivel sin que nadie se atravesara en su camino. Fue lo mismo en el próximo nivel.

Sólo bastaba el acceso principal y sería libre, sin embargo, no contaba con que aquella extraña suerte le acompañara hasta el final.

-"¡USTED, DETÉNGASE!"

Precia se giró al escuchar al guardia que empuñó su lanza contra ella.

Fuego azul y negro envolvió al hombre, arrojándolo a través de varias paredes y provocando que las alarmas del acceso principal chillaran, alertando de su escape.

Más guardias aparecieron, pero ella, siendo quien era, los despachó enseguida. No poseía las Jewel Seeds.

No obstante, era Precia Testarossa. _Su magia era de máximo nivel._

-"¡PRECIA TESTAROSSA!"

Un guardia se abalanzó contra ella por detrás.

La mujer sabía que no podría atacarle con magia, así que esperó el golpe para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero el golpe no llegó.

Un gigantesco gato pardo cayó antes sobre el guardia, noqueándolo.

En cuanto hubo cumplido con su cometido, el enorme felino volteó a ver a la pelinegra, ronroneando. Se quitó encima del mago burocrático para acercarse a ella, y en cuestión de segundos, su tamaño se redujo.

Hasta llegar a tener la talla de un gato casero.

-"Así que fuiste tú" –sonrió al ver a Linith a sus pies, con sus patas delanteras rasgando ligeramente su gabardina oscura.

-"Mi señora, no podría abandonarla aquí" –respondió obediente, cerrando los ojos gatunos y agachando las orejas cuando una mano acarició su cabeza.

-"Tenemos que irnos."

-"Quizá necesite esto."

Linith tomó entre sus dientes la pequeña llave que colgaba de su cuello, ofreciéndole su báculo, el cual Precia tomó ávida antes de convocarlo.

-"Quédate cerca de mí, el viaje será movido."

El felino asintió, saltando a los brazos de Precia y siendo recibida por ésta de inmediato.

Una burbuja púrpura las rodeó antes de que desaparecieran justo cuando llegaban los otros guardias. El hueco hecho dejó solamente una humareda que pronto despareció.

* * *

-"¡Maldición!" –masculló Chrono, examinando el desastre ocasionado.

-"No sabía que la familia Testarossa poseyera familiares tan poderosos –comentó Yuuno a su lado, analizando los daños hechos por los ataques-. No me sorprende que los rumores acerca de la creación de quiméricas bestias acompañantes sean ciertos…"

-"Yuuno…"

-"¿Qué sucede, Almirante?"

Chrono caminó hacia el cuarto de acceso donde se veía la celda abierta de Precia. La única abierta.

-"Observa."

-"¿La celda de Precia?"

-"Fue abierta, pero ella no lo hizo. Estos sellos sólo se abren desde este cuarto de control."

-"Su familiar…"

-"No –cortó serio-. Veníamos persiguiéndola en cuanto ubicamos su ruta. Jamás tuvo el tiempo de forzar la celda de su dueña."

-"¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Chrono?"

-"Que alguien más está ayudándolas."

Yuuno iba a responder la pregunta cuando un nuevo contingente de magos atravesó la puerta principal, liderados por una mujer que Chrono conocía muy bien.

La misma que le había ganado la palabra al rubio.

-"¡Madre!"

La recién aparecida sonrió ampliamente. Lindy Harlaown se deshizo de su gabán marino, extendiéndoselo al guardia que se encontraba a su izquierda; pasó una mano por sus cabellos largos y azulados, en un aire de confidencia.

Después, endureciendo su mirada, la fijó en su hijo Chrono y en el bibliotecario que le acompañaba.

-"He vuelto, y ahora yo me haré cargo de la situación –el pelinegro estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando la mano enguantada en blanco de su progenitora se elevó al frente, callándolo en el acto-. Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan y sus guardianas están de vuelta."

El guardia a su derecha le pasó un fólder negro. La Almirante lo abrió, repasando rápidamente con la vista las fotografías de Fate y Alicia Testarossa, Bardiche y Fliegen en algunas de ellas.

-"No sé que pasó allí –habló fuerte, cerrando de golpe la carpeta-. Pero no pienso permitir que vuelva a repetirse. A partir de ahora, redoblaremos la vigilancia."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" –preguntó Chrono, vacilante.

-"Nanoha y Hayate volverán a sus puestos en la Tierra de inmediato, en cuanto se recuperen. Quiero a todo un equipo de rastreo listo –dio la media vuelta, enarcando el ceño-. Esta vez… _no habrá errores._"

"_Porque no pienso permitirlo. __Somos la TSAB. Y vamos a impartir la justicia a todos… por igual."_

* * *

_Caridad bonita,_

_Por mi sangre hoy juraré,_

_Veinte veces que te amo_

_Y esta vida que no es, quítame._

_En la luna hay un temblor,_

_Caridad... te vi, ataviada_

_De novia marchita._

_Cuenta, cuéntame,_

_¿Quién en tu noche bordada de perlas_

_Se aventurará?_

_Ahora que muero no puedo ya verlas._

_Cómo persigo... tu caminar._

_Cómo me dueles... hieres…_

_¡Ay, Caridad!_

_Cuando el tiempo quema,_

_Cuando el tiempo quema, ¡ay!_

_Cuando el tiempo quema…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Un capítulo más. Agradecemos la atención prestada, es un placer poder compartir esta historia con todos ustedes.

Poco a poco se van estrechando las cosas, encaminándonos cada vez más cerca de la recta final :) ¡Un hurra por Linith! Le estoy comenzando a agarrar cariño a la familiar de Precia, sin preguntas por favor XD

C: ¡Ah! Tengo que agradecer a mi picola compañera, hace de mis hilachos los mejores telares que haya visto. ¡Gracias picola!

Y también muchas gracias a quienes nos leen, ¡y abróchense sus cinturones porque viene lo bueno! XD

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	13. Remordimientos

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: Cómo duele, de Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

_Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche  
Y el número después del infinito;  
Instalé la osa mayor en tu diadema  
Y tú seguías ahí como si nada._

_Endulcé el agua de mar para tu sed,  
Te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna.  
Y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
las cosas que el amor no resolvía._

_Y cómo duele… que estés tan lejos,  
Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama.  
Cómo duele… tanta distancia,  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
¡Y estás a cientos de kilómetros!_

_¡¡Y duele!! Quererte tanto…  
Fingir que todo está perfecto  
Mientras duele, gastar la vida._

_  
Tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió…_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XII_

_Remordimientos_

_Takamachi… Nanoha…_

El brillo se adueñó de su mirada, oscura y ausente, como quien ha perdido la luz en su interior. Y se quedó allí, quieta, contemplando el pasto verde oscuro a escasos centímetros de sus pies.

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo un mar de emociones aglomerarse en su interior, amenazándola con hacerla pedazos en cualquier momento. Así que negó suavemente con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al pecho, arrugando la seda púrpura del vestido que le cubría.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Sintió la traición.

Dolió la pérdida.

Pero, sobretodo, fue su debilidad la que le mataba el espíritu ahora.

Había sido una tonta. Nadie más tenía la culpa.

-"Tengo… -susurró, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo su cuerpo un poco más, en aquella pequeña entrada de madera sobre la que se encontraba sentada-… tengo lo que merezco, ¿cierto?"

La brisa que sopló la obligó a abrazarse a sí misma, percibiendo un agujazo avivarse en su costado derecho; los cabellos dorados sueltos revolotearon, acariciando su espalda con cada sutil movimiento.

-"Así es" –aseveró en voz baja, tragándose las lágrimas que ya subían por su garganta.

Pasó una mano por la comisura de sus ojos, diciéndose a sí misma que alguien como ella no tenía permitido llorar. Ya no podía ser más descuidada.

No volvería a ser débil.

No volvería a llorar.

No volvería… a confiar…

_Jamás._

Fate Testarossa cerró los ojos y en una orden muda, el dispositivo inteligente Bardiche apareció en las manos de su dueña. El báculo fue levantado al frente mientras cuatro alas doradas y hermosas refulgían en la noche.

Bañadas por la luz de una luna pálida.

-"Soy el demonio que va a matarte –abrió las pupilas borgoñas, atormentadas como un mar furioso. Y dio una sonrisa rota y empapada en melancolía-, _Takamachi Nanoha…_"

* * *

Precia caminaba alrededor de la enorme sala, considerando sus pocas opciones viables para ayudar a sus hijas. Linith y Arf esperaban pacientes al lado de Alicia, quien ya descansaba en una silla de ruedas luego de que su madre fuera por ella.

Habían abandonado su casa anterior y se habían mudado a una nueva, cuyo dueño había sido un mago colega de Precia ya fallecido, el cual fuese un importante hombre de negocios en la Tierra.

Así lo atestiguaba aquella mansión enorme.

-"Los perros de la TSAB no van a dejarnos en paz –murmuró entre dientes, mordisqueando sus largas uñas-. Hay que eliminarlos. No queda más opción que eso…"

Alicia levantó su rostro cansado pero nada dijo.

-"Linith, quiero que vayas al colegio de mis hijas. Hay que darlas de baja a ambas, causas de fuerza mayor deben ser suficientes para esos mortales tontos."

-"Sí, ama."

-"Arf, quiero que coloques las trampas mágicas alrededor de esta mansión y las conectes al sistema de defensa que se encuentra debajo, en el sótano –ordenó, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes con nerviosismo-. Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error."

-"¡Sí, señora!" –ladró presta Arf.

Precia dejó su ir y venir para caminar hacia su hija, estaba más que agotada igual que sus energías.

-"No te preocupes, Ali. Todo va a estar bien."

-"Pero... Fate…"

-"Enseguida vuelve –la interrumpió-, ya he contactado a Bardiche. Todo estará bien, mi cielo. "

-"Mamá…"

-"No perderemos más tiempo. Te lo aseguro" –sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

-"¿Estás despierta, cierto?"

La pregunta lanzada gentilmente en la silenciosa y oscura habitación fue apenas respondida por un débil "uhm"; una pequeña desconsolada risa fue la respuesta a aquella escueta afirmación.

-"Es curioso cómo a pesar de odiar tanto los hospitales continuo trabajando en algo que me manda constantemente a ellos –la mirada oscura se posó en el techo blanco, cubierto de un leve matiz azabache, producto de las sombras de la noche-. Me pregunto, cuántas veces irán a reclamarme de vuelta…"

-"¿Hayate-chan?"

-"Dime, Nanoha."

-"¿No puedes dormir, cierto?"

Ante eso, la Comandante trazó una sonrisa llena de melancolía. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su izquierda, en la camilla donde su amiga estaba descansando mientras le daba la espalda.

-"No –contestó simplemente-, estaba pensando, ya sabes –rió bajito-, en lo mucho que alguien allá arriba debe de odiarnos…"

-"¿Tú crees?" –susurró.

-"Qué cruel es…" –murmuró con voz ahogada.

El sonido de las sábanas moverse espantó la quietud por unos escasos segundos. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, abrazando su almohada y hundiendo la cabeza en ella ligeramente.

-"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" –preguntó con temor.

-"Vamos a recuperarnos –volteó a verla, al fin, despegando la mirada del techo ensombrecido-. Entonces, nos van a enviar de regreso y nos dirán qué hacer. Dirán que somos las mejores magas de la TSAB –explicó mientras se sentaba también, admirando la estrella dorada que descansaba en una mesita al lado, esa que remarcaba su posición y rango en el Bureau-, y por eso… por eso…"

Hayate bajó la vista, entrecerrándola y aspirando un poco, tratando de contener el sollozo que empezaba a nacer de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su cabeza, acomodando unos cuantos mechones castaños y rozando con sus dedos la venda que cubría su frente.

-"¿Por eso?" –musitó Nanoha, forzando su agarre en la almohada.

-"Por eso tenemos que obedecerlos –un gemido escapó de la boca de la maga blanca, entristeciendo más los ánimos de la Comandante-. Ellos dan las órdenes, ¿sabes?"

-"Y nosotras las cumplimos. Lo sé."

-"Nanoha, no llores, Dios, me vas a hacer sentir peor de lo que ya me siento" –comentó entre risas, percibiendo las lágrimas acariciar sus mejillas adoloridas.

-"¡Quiero a Fate-chan de vuelta…!" –gimió en un hilo de voz, mordiendo la almohada y reprimiendo sus sollozos.

Hayate Yagami se mantuvo callada un rato, su mente trayendo de regreso los recuerdos de la batalla que le había dejado varias heridas, moretones y un tobillo enyesado.

Y a pesar de eso, sonrió de nuevo. Con dolor.

-"Desearía que Alicia estuviera aquí…"

-"¿Hayate?"

-"Vuelve a dormir, Nanoha –respondió, acostándose y envolviéndose en las sábanas, dándole la espalda-. Mañana será un día pesado."

-"¿Sólo mañana?" –sonrió con ironía, atendiendo a sus palabras.

Se quedaron así el resto de la noche, espalda a espalda, escondiendo las miradas tristes y las furtivas lágrimas que escapaban en un momento u otro.

En algún punto de la madrugada, el sueño, benévolo con ellas, decidió llevarse sus memorias de este mundo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

* * *

-"¿Aquí es?"

-"Sí, Almirante –el dedo índice enguantado de uno de los oficiales señaló a lo alto de la enorme hacienda-. La Mansión Testarossa."

Las pupilas aguamarinas de Lindy Harlaown contemplaron el gigantesco y elegante lugar, pintado de cafés oscuros y marrones, con algunos grabados antiguos así como exquisitas estatuas antiguas de animales.

Dos altos postes vigilando la entrada a la casa, cuya escalinata de tres peldaños conducía hacia las dos altas puertas de roble rojo.

-"No hay nadie –cerró los párpados y sonrió con anticipación, ya se lo esperaba de antemano-. Bien, vamos a entrar –se volteó hacia el equipo que venía con ella, empezando a dictar órdenes-: Todo lo que sea o parezca crucial en nuestra investigación deberá ser confiscado, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"¡Sí, Ma'am!"

-"Tengan cuidado –advirtió por último-. Estamos en la boca del lobo, y éste… _aún no ha muerto._"

Todos los guardias asintieron, yendo en grupos designados para comenzar a recorrer la casa. La Almirante Harlaown se dirigió hacia lo que parecían ser las habitaciones principales.

Dio con una modesta sala de fotografías.

Encendió las luces para buscar alguna pista que les condujera a la captura de la familia Testarossa; sin embargo, todo el cuarto era una colección de recuerdos fotográficos y nada más. La mujer se dedicó entonces a mirar las imágenes.

Sus ojos fueron recorriendo e inspeccionando cada una hasta que un oficial vino a ella.

-"Señora, no hemos encontrado rastros o huellas suficientes."

-"Sigan buscando –demandó, su mirada todavía fija en las paredes decoradas-, vuelvan a revisar."

-"¿Sucede algo, Almirante?" –preguntó el oficial al ver el ceño fruncido de su jefa.

-"Observa esta serie de fotos –Lindy las señaló-. Las hijas de Precia Testarossa a una edad muy temprana, se ven muy saludables y felices… pero hay una laguna en estas secuencias; y de pronto… vemos a unas hermanas sin sonrisas ni brillo en sus ojos."

El guardia ladeó la cabeza y enfocó la vista hacia donde el dedo índice de su superiora marcaba, comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras.

-"No me pasa desapercibido que la mayor, Alicia, está sentada junto a un dispositivo médico" –aclaró.

-"¡Señora! –el oficial se acercó-. ¡Es verdad! Pertenece a los monitores mágicos."

La mujer se quedó pensando con una mano sosteniendo su mentón, y luego volvió a señalarlas.

-"Precia deja de aparecer en sus momentos familiares... –murmuró pensativa-. Con el reciente comportamiento no puedo deducir que simplemente se bloqueó ante alguna tragedia… sino más bien…"

-"Que estaba ausente buscando una cura."

-"Así es oficial –se volteó hacia su subordinado con expresión seria-, una cura para Alicia Testarossa. De eso se trata todo este embrollo, esa mujer está buscando salvar a su hija con las Jewel Seeds."

La Almirante Harlaown se acercó hacia una foto en especial, enmarcada un poco más alto a la mitad de la fina pared color crema. Sus dedos enguantados en blanco repasaron la imagen donde dos niñas pequeñas reían, una con su cabello en dos coletas mientras sostenía en sus manos un diminuto triángulo dorado.

La otra, en cambio, de apariencia similar, con el cabello trenzado. Revelando sobre su palma izquierda un broche con un cuarzo de cristal, dos aletas de murciélago incrustadas en diamantes.

-"Quiere usar el poder de la Lost Logia… no –negó de inmediato-. Más aún, despertar al dios que duerme en ellas."

-"Eso es una locura, señora. Es un remedio… -titubeó-… espantoso…"

-"¡Busquen en la habitación de Alicia Testarossa! –su grito tronó enseguida por todo el lugar, sin despegar la mirada ni la piel de la fotografía al frente suyo-. Debo saber qué clase de padecimiento sufre, es posible que ahora toda la familia se haya refugiado para atenderle. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder, señores!"

Con el sonido de todas las voces acordando sus instrucciones, finalmente sus dedos abandonaron aquella imagen, dejando una huella impresa y libre de polvo en aquel pequeño espacio que había tocado.

Uno que, por alguna razón, hacía que los escalofríos envolvieran su ser…

* * *

-"¡AAAAAARGHHH!"

-"Vita, cállate."

-"¡Es injusto, Signum! ¡¡Simplemente injusto!!"

La pelirrosa no respondió, sentándose en una de las sillas que Shamal tenía en su consultorio donde todas las ex-Wolkenritten estaban revisándose. Vita se bajó de la camilla de inspección para vestirse.

-"¡Siempre tienen que sufrir las mejores!"

-"He dicho que te calles" –amenazó la mayor fríamente.

-"Chicas, chicas, tranquilas" –intentó calmar los ánimos.

-"Dile, Shamal. ¡Dile que todo está mal!"

La aludida suspiró, caminando hacia Signum para tomar asiento al lado suyo antes de responderle a la pequeña guerrera.

-"Que más quisiera poder decir que estoy de parte de Nanoha y la ama Hayate, pero lo que sucede con Precia Testarossa y sus hijas es sumamente peligroso."

-"¡Pero ellas son las víctimas! ¿No lo ven?" –gruñó la pelirroja de nuevo.

-"Unas víctimas que quieren destruirlo todo" –apuntó Signum, cruzándose de brazos.

-"No pueden juzgarlas solamente así. Recuerden… recuerden que pasó con nosotros…"

-"Eso es distinto."

-"Boberías, Signum –alzó el rostro tercamente-. Es exactamente lo mismo. Estamos juzgando sin saber las verdaderas razones, ¡y estamos de paso destruyendo algo importante para la ama Hayate!… y para Nanoha… -desvió la mirada, mordiéndose los labios-. ¿No las han visto?"

-"Por ellas es que debemos acabar con este problema" –contestó como si nada, moviendo su brazo para comprobar su estado. Mientras Shamal se ponía de pie para guardar de una vez sus herramientas médicas.

-"Tú todo lo quieres terminar a espadazos –le discutió Vita a Signum, parándose de puntillas frente a ella-. Esto no es nada más un delincuente queriendo dominar un mundo, sino las hermanas Testarossa que… bueno…"

-"¿Bueno, qué?" –enarcó el ceño, esperando.

-"Pues…" –dudó, rascando una de sus mejillas.

-"El ama Hayate está enamorada de Alicia Testarossa."

_**¡TRASH!**_

-"¡Ay, Signum! ¡Cállate!"

Demasiado tarde, el ruido metálico de la bandeja de utensilios médicos que resbaló de manos de la guardiana del lago retumbó por toda la enfermería. La rubia se volteó lentamente, como si un rayo la hubiera alcanzado.

-"¿Estás… ¡hablando en serio!? –Shamal exclamó sorprendida-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Signum bufó al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja, de nuevo. ¿Qué acaso no era más que evidente?

-"Es obvio" –tuvo ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo, sonriendo apenas un poco.

-"Oh, honorable líder. Explícate, ¿quieres?" –Vita le dio un golpecito en su brazo.

A lo cual Signum respondió jalando una de sus trenzas y obligándola así a que la dejase en paz.

-"En la pelea jamás quiso atacarla, sólo se defendió. Inaudito que no lo hayan sentido."

-"Disculpa, estaba tratando de salvar mi trasero."

-"Vita, ¡tus modales!" –la regañó la doctora.

-"Lo siento, Shamal" –arrastró las palabras, volteando el rostro encaprichadamente cuando vio a Signum dirigirle una sonrisa de burla.

La guerrera de la espada pasó una mano por sus cabellos y se levantó de la camilla donde había estado sentada, tomando una camiseta oscura para cubrir los vendajes que rodeaban su pecho y parte de su abdomen.

-"Va ser realmente imposible que la ama Hayate haga algo que perjudique a esa joven" –añadió, terminando de colocarse la prenda.

-"Ew."

-"¡Vita!"

-"Lo siento, Shamal –esta vez se disculpó en serio-. Yo siempre he querido que Hayate-chan sea muy feliz, pero como que escogió a la persona menos indicada en el momento menos oportuno. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" –suspiró, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Matarlas."

-"¡SIGNUM!" –corearon ambas espantadas.

Zafira, quien había ingresado al cuarto en su forma lupina, tosió para llamar la atención y tener la palabra. Las jóvenes entonces le miraron con curiosidad.

-"Esta pelea es únicamente entre las hermanas Testarossa y nuestra ama, al lado de la capitana Takamachi. Nadie más debe intervenir –parpadeó, la expresión su faz estoica y tranquila como siempre-. Hacerlo empeorará la situación y lastimará no sólo a las hijas de Precia, sino a nuestra dueña y a nuestra amiga también."

-"Un cuadrado vicioso" –sacó la lengua.

-"Es círculo, Vita" –la corrigió Signum.

-"Pretendía ser un comentario sardónico, jefa."

Shamal hizo una señal de silencio a ambas para seguir escuchando a Zafira, a lo cual éste solamente asintió.

-"Las Jewel Seeds que guardan en su esencia a su dios creador –gruñó entre colmillos, caminando hacia sus compañeras para asegurarse que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas-. Nadie tiene la información sobre qué ocurrirá si lo despiertan, sólo suponen que trae desgracias."

-"Creo que no sigo tu pensamiento" –murmuró Vita confundida.

-"Hay información disponible."

-"¡Ah, claro!" –la más pequeña golpeó su derecho contra su palma izquierda.

-"Yuuno sabe todo lo de la Biblioteca Infinita" –apuntó Signum.

-"Pero no sobre el Libro de la Oscuridad" –agregó Shamal.

Tres pares de ojos le miraron atónitas. Zafira asintió, otra vez.

-"Desafortunadamente, nada más el ama Hayate es quien puede saber lo que harán las hermanas Testarossa. Ella y Rein."

-"Maldita sean las piedras ésas."

-"¡Vita!"

-"¡Es la verdad! ¡Deja de regañarme Shamal, no soy una niña!"

Signum decidió retirarse en completo silencio, aunque en sus facciones se leía un sentimiento de rabia contenida. Shamal quiso detenerla, no obstante, la pelirrosa salió a paso apresurado.

Vita le siguió enseguida junto con Zafira.

-"¡Hey! ¡Hey!" –le llamó la guerrera del martillo de hierro.

-"Vita, Zafira. Vayan con nuestra ama."

-"Pero tú…"

-"No me sigan –le cortó a la menor-. Shamal, ¿podrías checar el estado en el que se encuentra Rein?"

La rubia asintió obedientemente, a pesar de que en sus ojos se mostraba cierto desconsuelo ante la enunciación del solo nombre. Puesto que, en todo ese tiempo, el Viento Bendito había caído en un colapso profundo.

Ni una señal de vida había sido recibida.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" –quiso saber de repente la doctora, sintiendo la preocupación en ella crecer.

Signum se detuvo apenas por unos cuantos segundos para responder, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a verlos.

-"Tengo que ver algo con mis propios ojos."

Después de todo, ella era la líder.

Y por más doloroso que fuera aquella situación, _no podía permitirse dudar ahora._

Aún cuando el precio a la entrada de la obra de dos muñecas rotas, por tal osadía, fuese demasiado alto…

* * *

_La escuela de las hermanas Testarossa._

Linith se revisó por última vez su traje sastre de modo que todo estuviera encajado en su lugar. Había que pasar por una mujer madura que venía a cancelar la matrícula de sus dos hijas por causas de fuerza mayor.

Así que preparó su mejor sonrisa y entró a la escuela.

Estaban en pleno receso y las chicas se encontraban en los patios, disfrutando de sus minutos de descanso, ya fuese platicando, comiendo o jugando.

La familiar se detuvo unos cuantos momentos, analizándolas.

_Las envidiaba. _

A pesar de sólo ser humanos tenían una dicha que a sus pequeñas niñas se les había negado. Una libertad de la cual no habían gozado y una vida que jamás habían probado.

Esperaba que pronto eso cambiase.

Preguntando por la oficina de la Directora, Linith echó a andar, mentalizando sus movimientos, discursos y quizá una que otra lágrima melodramática para enfatizar la urgencia de terminar con el asunto. Sin embargo, en la sala de espera estaba una mujer de cabellos largos que hablaba con la secretaria, así que debió esperar su turno en una silla de piel acolchada.

-"¿En qué puedo servirle?"

-"Quisiera hablar con la Directora, si me hiciera usted el favor" –Linith hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa amable.

-"Lo siento, ella está algo ocupada. ¿Podría decirme cuál es su asunto para hacérselo llegar en cuanto este libre?"

-"Bueno, se trata de mis hijas…"

-"¿Tiene usted dos hijas?"

La castaña fue interrumpida por nadie más que Lindy Harlawon, quien al escuchar la palabra mágica se dio vuelta para encarar a quien creyó era Precia Testarossa.

Para su sorpresa, se halló a sí misma con otra persona. Pero no por ello dejó ir su intuición, _no aún._

-"Yo también tengo dos hijas –concluyó, dándole más familiaridad al asunto-. Están estudiando aquí –dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de inspirar confianza-, quizá sean las cuatro amigas."

-"Lo dudo un poco… ellas están… -hizo una pausa, empezando a sentirse incómoda con la situación-… enfermas."

-"Oh, ¡cuánto lo siento!" –y en verdad, lo sentía.

Aunque otra parte en ella, la que le correspondía a la capitana Harlaown, se disparaba en alerta ante aquello.

-"Por eso quería venir a darlas de baja. Tardarán en recuperarse y es mejor que comiencen el año de nuevo."

Los ojos de la Almirante se afilaron pero no dejó caer su sonrisa.

Olía una mentira a distancia.

-"¿Enfermas? Qué barbaridad... ¿ambas? –preguntó como si fuese algo normal-. Acaso son… ¿gemelas?"

-"No, sólo son hermanas –Linith percibió algo extraño y pensó que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes. La curiosidad de esa mujer no podía traer algo bueno, después de todo-. No obstante, si la Directora está muy ocupada volveré luego" –le dijo a la secretaria, intentando enmascarar la tensión en su voz.

-"Si así le parece, señora. Y creo que es una excelente idea, quizá sus hijas puedan pasar por última vez nuestro festival anual de las muñecas."

-"¿Festival de las Muñecas?"

-"Sí, lo hacemos en el parque por la noche. Es una muestra artesanal de las muñecas Kokeshi, son típicas muestras japonesas que los templos de la ciudad nos prestan para que las nuevas generaciones sigan conociendo esta tradición antigua."

-"Vaya, es… interesante."

-"Puedo anotarlas anticipadamente si gusta. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

-"Oh, no es necesario, probablemente no puedan asistir –agregó rápidamente, pretendiendo terminar con aquella conversación de una vez-. En cualquier caso, yo me comunicaré por teléfono."

-"Como lo desee, señora."

-"Creo que es todo –Linith sonrió diplomática-. Gracias por su atención" –se despidió, haciéndole una venia a la recepcionista.

-"Para servirle."

-"Con permiso, señora" –se volteó hacia la Almirante.

-"¿No dejará los nombres a la Directora?" –Lindy preguntó, cortando su momento y camino para salir.

La familiar se volvió por última vez hacia ella, enlazando sus ojos oscuros con aquellos tercos aguamarinos, pareciendo la más despreocupada madre sobre la faz de la tierra.

-"No hace falta si volveré. Espero encontrarla de nuevo, entonces –alargó su sonrisa fingida-. Salúdeme a sus hijas de mi parte, seguro que tienen una mamá hermosa."

-"De nada, igual para usted" –le devolvió el gesto.

-"Que pasen un agradable día. Con permiso."

Lindy le miró salir y luego fue a buscarle. Aquella sospechosa mujer tomaba un taxi como cualquier otra.

Pero algo allí no le parecía, no cuadraba…

-"¿Quién eres… realmente?"

Presta, se volvió una vez más hacia la secretaria de la recepción.

-"Por favor, necesito revisar los documentos de todas las alumnas" –ordenó, mostrando por primera vez en la sala una placa de policía.

-"Ah… claro, como usted ordene."

-"Gracias por cooperar."

Lindy sonrió triunfal. Sería un trabajo arduo y difícil, pero si sus sospechas eran correctas…

_Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba._

_

* * *

_

_Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,  
Inventé la alquimia contra la utopía.  
Y he llegado a confundir con la ternura,  
La lástima con que a veces me miras._

_Qué triste es asumir el sufrimiento,  
Patético es creer que una mentira  
Convoque a los duendes del milagro;  
Que te hagan despertar enamorada._

_Y cómo duele ¡que estés tan lejos!  
Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama,  
Cómo duele… tanta distancia.  
Aunque te escucho respirar  
¡Y estás a cientos de kilómetros!_

_¡Por qué nos duele! Tanta distancia…  
Fingir que todo está perfecto mientras sientes  
¡¡Que te duele!! Gastar la vida.  
Durmiendo aquí en la misma cama..._

__

…Cómo duele...

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: ¡En la torre! Lindy ha hecho en un solo episodio todo lo que todo el personal de la TSAB no ha podido en 11 XDDD!! ¡Lindy para Presidenta!

Mientras no le haga nada a Linith claro, eso sí. Eso es tomarse el trabajo en serio…

C: ¡Uauau! Jajaja, es increíble cómo nos van botando las ideas y según ya lo teníamos todo planeado. En fin, muchas gracias por aguantarnos hasta este momento.

Prometemos trabajar sin cesar XD

¿Verdad, Kida?

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	14. Precipicio, parte I

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: Somewhere over the rainbow, de Israel Kamakawiwo.

* * *

Somewhere, over the rainbow  
way up high,  
and the dreams that you dreamed of  
once in a lullaby.

Somewhere, over the rainbow  
blue birds fly,  
and the dreams that you dreamed of,  
dreams really do come true, ooh!

Someday'll wish upon a star  
wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops,  
high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me, oh!

Somewhere, over the rainbow,

bluebirds fly,  
and the dream that you dare to, oh why, oh why cant I?

_En algún lugar, sobre el arcoíris  
muy alto,  
y los sueños que has soñado  
alguna vez en una canción de cuna._

_  
En algún lugar, sobre el arcoíris  
pájaros azules vuelan,  
y los sueños que has soñado,  
los sueños de verdad se vuelven realidad, ¡ooh!_

_  
Algún día desearé en una estrella  
despertar donde las nubes estén lejos debajo de mí.  
Donde los problemas se derritan como gotas de limón,  
muy arriba de las chimeneas, es ahí donde me encontrarás, ¡oh!_

_  
En algún lugar, sobre el arcoiris,_

_pájaros azules vuelan,  
y los sueños a los que te atreves, ¿oh por qué, oh por qué no puedo?..._

* * *

_Capítulo XIII_

_Precipicio, Parte I_

El olor a muerte se podía dejar sentir por todo el lugar. Los escombros estaban sepultados por cenizas viejas y polvo de los siglos que habían dejado su paso.

Bajo la fría luz de las estrellas y las dos lunas semidestrozadas cuyos fragmentos iban cayendo sobre el planeta en forma de meteoros, Signum cayó de rodillas pesadamente antes de apoyar sus manos sobre sus muslos.

Ése era el único vestigio de lo que había sido el amo anterior del Libro de la Oscuridad. La guerrera Belkan jadeó un poco, cerrando sus ojos para recuperar su temple. Como parte del programa guardián del libro tenebroso, aún sentía toda aquella conmoción que las ruinas gritaban, atrapadas por el silencio tétrico de aquel moribundo planeta.

Gritos desesperados, llantos, dolor y sangre.

El libro había tragado a su amo sin miramientos y se cerraba de nuevo en espera de ser llamado por otra esencia con la fuerza suficiente para volver a alimentarle.

Signum miró alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados. El cráter dejado por aquella explosión de magia no era de un tamaño espectacular pero los daños esparcidos alrededor sí que eran de lo más horroroso.

Lo que había sido un planeta pequeño de seres pacíficos que usaban la magia en sus cosechas lunares, ahora era sólo un pedazo de piedra muerta, cuyas lunas en trozos mostraban la capacidad de un artilugio de la Lost Logia.

No. No era el libro.

Por primera vez, la pelirrosa se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad había ocurrido.

Toda la magia que recababan no era para llenar con letras poderosas el Libro de la Oscuridad. Esto iba más allá que el simple capricho de completar un montón de hojas sin sentido.

En realidad, era la invocación al pedido de un deseo dirigido a esa magia antigua, un deseo imposible de realizar de cualquier otra manera.

_Un milagro._

Pero no era el libro el que lo hacía.

Era un Dios.

Signum se puso de pie, mucho más serena. Acto seguido, sacó a Levantine de su funda.

-"¿Alguna duda?"

-"No, Sir!" (¡No, Señor!)

-"Adelante."

La perla de Levantine brilló, rodeando el cráter de una luz violácea.

El dispositivo rápidamente leía las huellas impresas aunque ya borrosas de la magia impregnada en aquellos escombros y restos del irregular boquete.

La líder de los Wolkenritter sabía perfectamente que un dios dormía en el Libro de la Oscuridad, y que cuando la magia ofrecida era suficiente para hacer la invocación final, éste salía de su encierro para otorgar aquel tan anhelado milagro.

Pero el precio era igualmente imposible tanto de ofrecer como de negar.

_La vida misma…_

La guerrera Belkan frunció su ceño.

Reinforce, la primera, había sacrificado su existencia para detener al dios que amenazó con emerger del libro y cobrar la vida de Hayate Yagami. Y aún más, había conseguido detener la llegada de aquél que habría destruido más de una simple y humana vida.

De ese ofrecimiento con el cual no sólo devolvió todo a la normalidad sino que selló para siempre en sueño eterno al dios de la oscuridad, Reinforce dejó la llave con la magia arcaica lista, para cuando una situación parecida volviese a ocurrir.

_El Renacer del Viento Bendito: La pequeña Rein._

No se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para unir cabos.

El Libro del cual era poseedora la Ama del Cielo Nocturno guardaba demasiados secretos, demasiados trucos recopilados a través de innumerables eones y centurias.

Guardaba cosas que a veces solamente con tocarlas, eran capaces de devorar todo a su alrededor. Era la pequeña y gemela Caja de Pandora.

Custodiando los más terribles hechizos en su interior.

La ojiazul saltó fuera del cráter mientras Levantine seguía compilando datos. Si su ama estaba dispuesta a dar todo por Alicia Testarossa, y ésta a su vez igualmente estaba dispuesta a llamar a un dios para pedirle un milagro…

Signum sacudió su cabeza.

-"Data base lecture, completed. Starting up Information List." (Lectura de datos completa. Estructurando información.)

-"Enterada."

Otro nuevo meteorito cayó a la superficie del planeta, ahogándose en un mar de arena y cenizas. Había tanto dolor impreso…

Los dioses de la Lost Logia eran increíblemente poderosos y salvajemente crueles, por eso estaban sellados bajo intrínsecos objetos; no debían ser despertados.

_Jamás._

-"Data Base ready to show up, Sir." (Estoy listo para mostrar la información.)

-"Hazlo."

-"Stand by." (Transmitiendo…)

Los ópalos cobalto se clavaron en la perla de Levantine mientras éste daba paso a una pantalla púrpura con la información que había recopilado. Un gruñido bajo escapó del pecho de Signum al tiempo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

Si aquello era verdad…

"_¡Debo volver cuanto antes!"_

Para cuando el dispositivo terminó, le guardó para girarse y salir a toda prisa en busca de su ama. Nadie debía llamar al poder de las Jewel Seeds y mucho menos invocar al dios durmiente en ellas.

La vida de Hayate Yagami dependía de ello.

Signum estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros de la nave. De inmediato, sacó su transmisor para llamar a Vita y a los demás, tenía que advertirles que alguien había interferido con el patrón de funcionamiento de Reinforce.

Y que, de igual manera, la concentración de las Jewel Seeds en la Tierra no había sido una mera coincidencia…

_**¡THUD!**_

_Kzzzt… kzzt… kzzt… No signal…_

La pantalla de transmisión fue lo último que vio.

Pronto, la guerrera Belkan caía inconsciente en aquella arena gris mientras Levantine resbalaba de sus manos. La gema purpúrea en el dispositivo titiló una y otra vez, en un intento por enlazarse a otro artefacto guardián.

Hasta que un fuerte pisotón quebró la joya oscura y su luz se apagó.

-"Para ser un programa guardián, eres bastante insolente –la espada fue alzada al tiempo que unas enredaderas empezaban a cubrirla, absorbiendo su energía y devolviéndola a su pequeño estado natural-. Quizá una siesta calme tus ímpetus."

La risa hueca y larga dejó eco en aquel moribundo planeta, donde una vegetación marchita y ondulante empezaba a abrirse paso entre el suelo rocoso.

* * *

Nanoha volaba muy cerca de la superficie sin mucho ánimo. Sus ojos sin brillo apenas se fijaban en los obstáculos que aparecían frente a ella.

Se podía decir que era más bien Raising Heart quien comandaba el vuelo y no la maga pelirroja. El corazón no dejaba de dolerle así como su mente no podía deshacerse de aquel recuerdo de un par de ojos borgoñas llenos de odio hacia ella.

Dolía tanto que ni mil soles podrían devolverle el calor a su cuerpo.

-"¿Capitana?" –sonó la voz de un oficial en el transmisor a su oído.

-"¿Qué sucede?" –respondió con desgano.

-"Capitana, una señal en el radar. Está a cinco kilómetros al oeste."

La joven se detuvo de golpe, con los latidos martillándole la cabeza. La lectura indicaba la presencia de un mago.

Pasando saliva, Nanoha apretó su báculo.

-"Master?"

-"Es…"

-"Yes, my Master. Shall we go?" (Sí, ¿deberíamos ir?)

-"¡Uhm! ¡Adelante!"

-"¡Capitana! ¡Capitana! ¡Cap…!"

No se dio el lujo de perder el tiempo discutiendo.

Nanoha apagó su transmisor y voló de inmediato hacia el punto que señalaba su dispositivo. A pesar de que sus heridas todavía se encontraban sanando, ésta era una oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. No más.

Suficiente con los días que estuvo encerrada en rehabilitación, ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¡Ahora!

Tenía que poner las cosas en orden y que no hubiera ya más malentendidos. Tenía que…

-"There's a signal approaching to us, my Master." (Hay una señal acercándose a nosotras.)

-"¿Puedes identificar la fuente?"

-"Yes, it belongs to Fate Testarossa." (Sí, le pertenece a Fate Testarossa.)

-"¡Entendido!"

Con la fuerza que su cuerpo podía soportar, la ojiazul voló hasta donde una chica de cabellos rubios y capa negra arrancaba de una gigantesca roca una Jewel Seed. Ambas se detuvieron para mirarse al mismo tiempo.

En aquel instante, los ojos de Nanoha se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-"Fate-chan…"

Y aunque Fate Testarossa se sintió turbada por eso, el sentimiento de abandono y mentira rápidamente opacó a su corazón.

-"Traidora" –siseó, entrecerrando los párpados en desconfianza.

Peor que si la hubiese atacado, aquellas palabras atravesaron el ser de Takamachi, quien jadeó en un leve gemido de pena, sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados.

Negando.

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Eso no…!"

-"Guarda las excusas, Takamachi" –escupió.

Fate le miraba con fría indiferencia. Y con un rápido movimiento, giró a Bardiche en dirección de la joya azulina, torciendo una sonrisa a la pelirroja en el proceso.

-"¿Qué? ¿No vas a detenerme? –su sonrisa pronto se volvió una mueca de ira, con los dientes crujiendo y los guantes forzando su agarre en Bardiche-. ¿A mí, una ladrona?"

-"Por favor, Fate-chan –suplicó-, ¡escúchame!"

-"Sealing up, Jewel Seed captured." (Sellando, Jewel Seed Capturada.)

-"Claro, permíteme un momento."

Bardiche brilló cuando la gema fue absorbida.

Nanoha dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la rubia, alargando su mano y queriendo creer que si tan sólo llegase a tocarla, esa maldita pesadilla desaparecería de una vez por todas.

En su intento por arreglar las cosas, ni siquiera vio venir la guadaña que propinó un fuerte golpe a su báculo, lanzándola metros más lejos con violencia, apenas permitiéndole permanecer en pie.

-"¡Fate!"

-"Para ti, soy Testarossa –gruñó, elevando en el aire la guadaña fosforescente-, ¡así que no te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre, Takamachi!"

-"¿Por… qué?"

-"¿Por qué?" –repitió, saboreando cada palabra con malevolencia.

Fate se acercó a ella despacio, sin prisas, quedándose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Entonces, se arrodilló en una pierna y llevó una palma a su pecho, alzando la mirada que reflejaba tanto al mismísimo inferno.

-"Vamos, llama a los otros perros de la TSAB –habló con voz dulce, mandando una serie de escalofríos en el cuerpo de la otra-. Yo soy Fate Testarossa, y si no te decides rápido, prometo que te arrepentirás, _Nanoha..._"

La castaña dejó salir un jadeo mudo, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y negando con la cabeza. Las pupilas azules temblaron, observando aquellos orbes escarlata mojados de tristeza y desesperación.

-"Es tu gran oportunidad de un ascenso –tomó la palabra de nuevo-. Serías una maga importantísima. ¿Eso es lo que importa al fin y al cabo, no? –sus labios tiritaron y su sonrisa vaciló-. Por eso eres una de ellos."

-"No… -murmuró apenas-… yo no…"

-"Quisiera poder decirte que te quiero y que por un pequeño tiempo de mi vida –bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo dorado-, pude volver a ser feliz, realmente creer que todo estaba bien, aunque no fuera así."

-"Fate…"

-"Eres una persona insoportable, ¿sabías? –susurró entre dientes, no sabiendo si por enojo o por miedo a que su voz se quebrase-. Lo único que te había pedido era no acercarte…"

-"¡Mhmp –negó-, cómo podía sólo…!"

-"¡ERA TODO LO QUE TENÍAS HACER! –interrumpió de golpe-. ¡No era nada del otro mundo, Nanoha, nada! ¡Tú y tu maldita sonrisa de que todo va a estar bien, ¿hasta cuándo vas a entender que esa estúpida mentira no sirve?!"

Esto era el mundo real. Claro que lo sabía, Nanoha sabía que bastaba más que una simpática sonrisa para arreglar lo que estaba mal.

Y quería decirle a Fate que podía entender su dolor y que lamentaba mucho haberle escondido su secreto. ¡Pero jamás había querido traicionarla! Ella no habría podido aprovecharse de su puesto para hacer algo tan terrible…

No era así. No era así, no era así, ¡Nanoha Takamachi no era así!... se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma.

Cerrando los ojos, la pelirroja se dejó caer al piso, el polvo levantado manchando los bordes de su fino traje blanco. Estiró su mano para tocar el rostro de Fate, sintiendo las lágrimas empezar a brotar.

Pero la rubia volteó la cara, rechazándole de nuevo.

-"Je, interesante –dijo en voz baja, poniéndose de pie-. Estoy intrigada, Takamachi. Dime, sabiendo todo esto y el dolor que me has causado, ¿qué deseas decirme ahora?" –inquirió, su mano derecha todavía descansando sobre su pecho.

-"No hagas esto, Fate-chan –suplicó-. Vas a salir lastimada..."

La rubia se echó a reír, percibiendo la humedad naciente de pequeñas gotitas que comenzaban a empapar la comisura de sus ojos.

-"Nanoha –llamó con tono amargo y una sonrisa rota-, yo ya estoy lastimada."

-"Haken Form." (Modo Gancho.)

-"Es decir –agregó, aproximándose hacia la niña al frente suyo-, que estás angustiadísima por mi bienestar, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"Uhm…"

-"Entiendo –el báculo oscuro fue puesto por sobre la melena rubia, las cuatro alas de libélula deslumbrando al contraste del sol-. No, miento. ¿Sabes qué? No lo entiendo, no puedo hacerlo" –su sonrisa se alargó.

_**HAKEN SLASH! (¡CORTE DE GANCHO!)**_

Nanoha tuvo que echarse hacia atrás cuando Bardiche rozó peligrosamente su rostro. Con la mirada confundida, clavó sus ya llorosos ojos azules en Fate, cuyo semblante parecía hecho de piedra dura.

Una piedra llamada rencor.

-"Anda, ponte de pie. Quiero ver cómo trabaja la TSAB. "

-"No lo hagas, por favor..."

-"¿Qué dijiste? –movió su arma de nuevo, fallando-. Perdona, no te escuché. Ahh -suspiró sonoramente-, lo olvidaba, los perros como tú son los buenos mientras alguien como yo es la mala. Y aún más, mi madre y mi hermana…"

_**¡SLASH!**_

_**¡CLANK!**_

-"My Master, stand up!" (¡Póngase de pie!)

-"¡Fate, no!"

-"¡No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, mentirosa!" –rugió enfurecida, poniendo todo su peso hacia delante para partir en dos el dispositivo rosado que le impedía llegar a la castaña.

-"My Master, wake up, please!" (¡Despierte, por favor!)

-"¡Fate-chan, detente!"

-"¡BARDICHE!"

-"Yes, Sir!"

La esfera roja en Raising Heart brilló una y otra vez, reflejando palabras que pedían la atención de su dueña mientras su voz mecanizada era enmudecida por una poderosa explosión.

Una luz amarilla cubrió todo por completo.

En medio de aquel velo dorado, Nanoha Takamachi vislumbró la imagen de Fate lanzarse hacia ella, su dispositivo en mano, representando el icono de la guadaña de la muerte.

Acto seguido, el grito de Fate al blandir su arma cantó en sus oídos, como la bella melodía que escuchase el primer día que la vio…

-"MASTER!"

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

* * *

-"Chicas, ésta es la Señorita Manduri. Es la sustituta de su profesor que se encuentra ausente por razones de salud; por favor, quiero que sean obedientes. Señorita Manduri –hizo una venia-, se quedan con usted."

-"Gracias –devolvió el saludo-. ¡Buenos días, chicas! ¡Vamos a comenzar con la clase!"

Hayate ni se movió de su pupitre. La prefecta salía, dejando a la profesora sustituta que comenzó con algunos saludos candorosos para romper el hielo, mientras el resto de las alumnas sonreían, emocionadas de ver a una maestra tan joven.

Yagami no tenía ni el ánimo de verle la cara. ¿Y cómo iba a tenerlo?

Luego de escuchar las mil y un lecturas de los altos mandos de la TSAB, las miradas de reproche en las oficinas junto con las represalias de Chrono y Lindy Harlaown, sus ánimos llegaban a un nivel muy cercano al Cero Absoluto.

Sobre todo cuando la nueva Almirante a cargo del caso Testarossa, estaba más que filosa por llegar al fondo del asunto. La Comandante no quería ni pensar qué se le pasaría por la cabeza a esa mujer en cuanto atrapase a Fate y Alicia.

-"¿Qué tal si pasamos lista?" –la entusiasta voz de la suplente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La joven castaña cerró aún más sus brazos cruzados alrededor de su cabeza, a modo de escudo protector. Envidiaba de alguna manera a Nanoha, que andaba en busca de señales de las hermanas Testarossa.

Mientras ella debía de quedarse aislada en esas aburridas y deprimentes cuatro paredes, sin poder hacer nada.

Quizá si la pelirroja las veía todavía podía haber una…

-"¿Bakuyashi?"

-"Presente."

Sin la sonrisa de Nanoha y la presencia de Alicia, le era una batalla perdida estar en la escuela. Al menos si Fate Testarossa estuviese a su lado, podría entretenerse un rato haciéndola enfadar, como antes.

Soltó unas leves risitas, para volver a sumirse en aquel estado depresivo de inactividad infinita.

Asistir a clases, ya ni siquiera le veía el caso. Pensó que quizá sí había sido mala idea negarse a estar en la celda de castigo por levantar la voz en contra de un Almirante.

Después de todo, su alto rango no era excusa para ponerse a pelear como niña encabritada.

-"Tampoco es como si pudiera tachar a Alicia de una amenaza sin escrúpulos…" –expresó en un hilo de voz.

-"¿Oromai?"

-"¡Presente!"

Y aún tenía que responderle unas cuantas cosas a sus guerreras Belkan. No podía dejarlas así como así.

No luego de que arriesgaran su vida para salvarlas de la muerte segura. Aunque también pensó que quizá aquello hubiese sido lo mejor; ver la expresión herida de Alicia fue como presenciar el fin del universo.

Al menos, el del suyo.

Hayate suspiró, esperando que su nombre pronto llegara para fingirse enferma y quedarse en casa. Era mejor así.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Nadie la esperaba a ella y ella no esperaba a nadie, ¿para qué continuar, entonces?

-"¿Takamachi?"

-"Ausente, profesora" –alguna compañera de la clase habló.

_Muerta en vida_, pensó la castaña, dándose cuenta que ella tampoco estaba muy lejos de eso.

-"¿Testarossa? Uhm… -tarareó, tratando de leer el resto del nombre al ver que el apellido se repetía dos veces-… ¿Alicia?"

_¡Track!_

-"Presente."

Ante el sonido de la puerta del salón correrse y de aquella indiscutible voz, Hayate se irguió como un rayo y se giró hacia la entrada del salón.

La rubia que permanecía en el umbral de la puerta hizo una venia a la profesora y caminó hasta su asiento, ignorando todas las miradas sorprendidas que recaían en su figura.

A una silla de distancia –la que le pertenecía a Fate-, Alicia Testarossa ocupaba su lugar con una actitud bastante segura y serena. Ajena a la mirada incrédula de la dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad.

-"¿Tu hermana no vino hoy, linda?"

-"No –negó, fingiendo una amable sonrisa, tal y como toda Testarossa sabía hacer-, me temo que se siente un poco… indispuesta."

La otrora Comandante tuvo que tallarse los ojos.

Estaba escuchando a Alicia Testarossa. ¡Su Alicia Testarossa estaba en la escuela! Un balde de agua fría le cayó de súbito.

"_Recuerden, como miembros del equipo del Bureau, deben informar cualquier aparición de la familia Testarossa de inmediato."_

Las palabras serias y secas de Lindy Harlaown surcaron su mente en una fracción de segundo.

¿Iba a reportarla? ¿Iba?

La respiración comenzó a fallarle, como si estuviese siendo sumergida en un mar sin fin el cual empezaba a ahogarla. La rubia ni siquiera se había volteado a verla desde que apareciese.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Alicia Testarossa se revelaba enfrente de la TSAB como lo que siempre había sido: Una muñeca rota.

Pero una muñeca rota cuya sonrisa emanaba desafío y peligro, manipulando los hilos a su alcance con sus delgadas manos de porcelana; haciendo bailar hasta el más seguro sentido…

…para después, _hacerlo pedazos_…

* * *

Someday'll wish upon a star  
wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops,  
high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me.

Oh, somewhere, over the rainbow

way up high,  
and the dream that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I? IIII?

_Algún día desearé sobre una estrella  
despertar donde las nubes estén lejos debajo de mí.  
Donde los problemas se derritan como gotas de limón,  
muy arriba de las chimeneas, es ahí donde me encontrarás._

_  
Oh, en algún lugar, sobre el arcoiris _

_rumbo arriba,  
y los sueños a los que te atreves, ¿oh por qué, oh por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

C: Aaahh, cielos, ¡no sé de dónde me sale tanta cosa a veces! Lo bueno es que Kida sabe darle forma y orden, que si no… esto pareciera un pandemónium, jejejeje.

Gracias a Kida, ¡y gracias por leernos!

K: Cuzani, eres una… ¿qué tiene que hacer una para que la gente le entienda y no le deje fuera de curso? T_T Solamente te la paso porque sé que cada palabra tuya vale la pena XD

Esto sí que ni yo me lo esperaba.

¡Gracias a todas las personitas que nos han estado apoyando! Lo sé, esta vez no pudimos ver a Lindy en acción, a mí también se me rompió el corazón por ello XD

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	15. Precipicio, parte II

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: The kill, de 30 Seconds To Mars.

* * *

_What if I wanted to break__? – ¿Y qué si quisiera rendirme?  
Laugh it all, off in your face? – Reírme de todo, ¿reírme en tu cara?  
What would you do? - ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_  
What if I fell to the floor?__ – ¿Y qué si caigo al piso?  
Couldn't take this any more? – ¿Y no puedo soportar más esto?  
What would you do? – ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_  
Come__, break me down! – Ven, ¡hazme pedazos!  
Bury me, bury me – Entiérrame, entiérrame.  
I am finished with you! – ¡Yo ya he terminado contigo!_

_What if I wanted to fight? – ¿Y qué si quisiera pelear?  
Beg for the rest of my life? – ¿Implorar por el resto de mi vida?  
What would you do? – ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_  
You say you wanted more – Tú dijiste que querías más que eso  
But I'm waiting for – Pero yo sigo aquí esperando…_

_  
__I'm not running from you!! – ¡Ya no pienso huir de ti!..._

* * *

_Capítulo XIV_

_Precipicio, Parte II_

-"Kjj… agh…"

El rostro sudado se contrajo en dolor, inconsciente de la realidad y atrapada en el mundo de los sueños… o las pesadillas. Los puños revestidos de su armadura se apretaron fuertemente, en un intento por calmar la electrizante tensión que rompía paso a través de todo su cuerpo.

-"Protection Number One, down." (La Protección #1 ha caído.)

-"Levan… tine…"

-"Encrypted Key, down. Accesing… Password disabled. Data Base discovered." (Llave principal, abajo. Accesando… clave deshabilitada. La base de datos ha sido descubierta.)

Otro gemido de dolor abandonó los labios de la guerrera de la espada, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba atado a las paredes de una cueva oscura, las enredaderas alrededor suyo apretándose cada tanto.

Las espinas despedazando lentamente su armadura…

-"Activar nuevo comando –Levantine brilló de inmediato-, alterar el Programa Guardián, comenzar compilación de datos."

-"Guardian Data… starting, 25 %..." (Programa Guardián… comenzando, 25%...)

Una sonrisa chueca apareció en sus labios mientras la mirada oscura se posaba en la guerrera de la TSAB que no dejaba de removerse, incómoda, suspendida del suelo y ajena a la fuente de aquel sentimiento abrasador que empezaba a quemar sus entrañas.

-"50 %... –el dispositivo pareció ser afectado por la estática durante unos cuantos segundos-. Blessed Wind, Reinforce, absorbing new patrons. Connection succesful." (50%... El Viento Bendito, Reinforce, está absorbiendo los nuevos patrones. Conexión exitosa.)

-"Azatoth, aquel que vive en el Abismo -la nueva gema incrustada en la espada, parecida a la anterior, destelló-. Yog Sothot, el que acecha en el umbral -las uñas largas apresaron la joya azul en su palma, provocando su brillo enfurecedor-. El tiempo de su despertar está tocando la puerta ya…"

* * *

-"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡Activen el protocolo de seguridad!"

-"¡El dispositivo unísono Reinforce no responde! ¡Recibimos ondas extrañas, todos nuestros comandos están siendo rechazados!"

_¡ERROR! ¡ERROR! ¡ERROR!_

Shari observó asustada a través de sus anteojos las numerosas pantallas de su laboratorio que no dejaban de parpadeaban en rojo. Velozmente sus manos empezaron a volar por aquí y por allá, tecleando botones y órdenes mientras su mirada se elevaba de cuando en cuando.

Sólo para leer el mismo mensaje una y otra vez: _Error Code. __The Key introduced does not exist. __(Error en el código. La clave que ha introducido no existe.)_

-"¡No se queden ahí parados, alguien avise a los Altos Mandos!"

-"¡Sí, señora!"

Pronto, el temblor en el laboratorio se hizo más palpable, amenazando con hacer perder el equilibrio a la mecánica y a los pocos ayudantes que intentaban ayudarla a estabilizar todo.

En aquel momento, el tubo con líquido vital donde el cuerpo desnudo de Reinforce se encontraba, retumbó fuertemente.

Los ojos azules de Shari Finieno se dirigieron hacia el gran contenedor de cristal protector que rodeaba el refugio del pequeño dispositivo, abriéndose en impresión al contemplar las pequeñas manitos de la peliblanca hacer fuerza contra el recipiente donde estaba encerrada.

El Viento Bendito lanzó un grito desgarrador, como si un relámpago la hubiese partido en dos. Los ópalos color cielo se dilataron por completo.

Al siguiente segundo, todo su cuerpo se relajó y ella se sumió en un profundo sueño, otra vez.

-"Jefa, los controles se han normalizado."

* * *

-"Changes have been completed. The data is ready to set" (Los cambios han sido completados. La información está lista.)

Las pupilas oscuras observaron de reojo a Signum, quien comenzaba a toser un poco de sangre debido a la presión de las plantas con espinas. La sombra, entonces, tomó a Levantine del suelo y lo blandió.

Lanzó la Jewel Seed al aire e hizo que la punta de la espada le tocase. Una luz azul bañó el lugar.

-"Signum, líder de los guerreros de las nubes. Miembro de la TSAB y sirviente de la dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad –la gema brilló-. Usa la información que te he brindado…"

La luz cerúlea pronto se transformó en una negra y púrpura, adoptando la forma de un enorme dragón cuyas tres cabezas rugieron al unísono, con sus 9 cobaltos ojos distribuidos de 3 en 3 en todas ellas.

Las cuatro patas plantadas en la arena gris.

Y en la cabeza, el resplandor indiscutible de una Jewel Seed.

-"…y hazle frente a Fate Testarossa."

* * *

-"¿Testarossa? Uhm… ¿Alicia?"

_¡Track!_

-"Presente."

-"¿Tu hermana no vino hoy, linda?"

-"No, me temo que se siente un poco… indispuesta."

Hayate ni siquiera se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todos los problemas que la rubia le estaba ocasionando, ella sonreía tontamente.

Ni tampoco notó que Alicia ni le miraba.

Pero la castaña estaba muy perdida observando su rostro tranquilo aunque pálido como para ponerse a pensar en otras cosas. Tanto tiempo que no sabía nada sobre su paradero…

No podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Su cabello rubio ahora recogido en dos coletas caídas, descansando sobre sus hombros, adornadas por dos moños azules a la altura de estos mismos. Sus manos, una sobre otra, elegantemente posadas sobre su libro abierto, con la mirada clavada en la profesora sustituta.

-"¡YAGAMI!"

-"¡Waaaa!"

Las risas del resto de la clase la trajeron a la realidad.

Hayate se giró casi perdiendo el equilibrio en su muy segura silla que se tambaleó un poco por el brusco movimiento; percatándose que todavía seguía en su aburrido salón de clases y que la vida transcurría, con o sin ella.

-"¡Presente!" –exclamó de inmediato, tratando de disminuir el rubor en su rostro.

La Señorita Maduri tan sólo rió mientras terminaba de pasar lista. La castaña se volvió entonces hacia la rubia que seguía cual estatua sin moverse ni verla.

Claro que estaba segura que ella le había visto. Fingir que no, ése otro asunto muy distinto.

Al diablo con la TSAB. ¡Su Alicia estaba ahí!

-"¿Eh…?" –jadeó sorprendida.

¿Había dicho… _su Alicia_?

-"Bueno, muchachas, como saben, tendremos nuestro festival nocturno en honor a las muñecas Kokeshi. Por favor, vamos a la sala de manualidades –indicó, abriendo la puerta del salón-. Nuestro grupo es el encargado de elaborar los papeles decorativos para los diferentes puestos de demostración."

Todas asintieron, empezando a ponerse de pie.

-"¡Ah, lo olvidaba! –la profesora sacó entonces un bote transparente que sacudió, dejando ver varios papelitos doblados-. Tenemos también la comisión de ser edecanes para los padres e invitados, así que a cada una le tocará vestirse de acuerdo a un tipo de muñeca."

Las chicas aplaudieron emocionadas mientras tomaban sus cosas para ir al salón designado. Hayate, en tanto, tomó aire.

Por fin se percataba del aura gélida que Alicia despedía, y no podía menos que comprenderla. Alguien había mentido y no era la rubia precisamente. Si bien desde un principio ésta se había mostrado cautelosa, ahora la situación había empeorado horrores.

Sin embargo, su enojo no estaba por completo mal infundado. Ella solamente era una chica peleando contra todo, incluida la muerte.

Hayate no conocía los motivos de Alicia, pero estaba segura que aún sin eso, quería permanecer a su lado. En verdad quería hacerlo…

-"… yo no sé como puede venir a presentarse, es tan descarada…"

-"¿La escuela lo sabrá?"

-"¡Claro que sí! Pero como no hay pruebas, no la pueden expulsar."

-"¿Deberíamos decirle a la Directora?"

-"Sólo si quieres terminar muerta en el canal. Mejor ni te le acerques, puede ser peligrosa."

Hayate salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la plática tan inusual. Aproximándose al grupito que murmuraba camino al salón, les saludó para preguntar qué era lo que tanto decían.

-"¿No la ves? –cuchicheó una, señalando con la cabeza a Alicia-. Las Testarossa."

-"¿Qué… tienen?" –preguntó la castaña, con cuidado.

-"¿No lo sabes? ¡Ah! Tampoco habías venido. Bien, resulta que la policía entró a la casa Testarossa y les hallaron evidencias de ser parte de los yakuza."

-"¿Ustedes están bromeando, cierto?"

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Para nada! –exclamó otra con rapidez-. Pero como no estaban ellas, no se encontraron sus huellas sobre las evidencias. Claro que las pruebas seguían allí, así que la casa fue arraigada."

-"Ah, y ellas se fueron a vivir con un mafioso –comentó una más-. Dice mi papá que también es una casa de citas."

-"¡Qué asco! ¿Será ella también una prostituta?" –se oyó el susurro en secreto.

-"Al menos, su madre sí" –alguien afirmó.

-"¡Silencio! –gritó Yagami, con los puños temblándole y la cabeza oculta tras sus cabellos chocolate-. ¡Si van a abrir la boca para decir estupideces, pueden comenzar por lanzarse piedras a ustedes mismas!"

La joven castaña se apartó de inmediato, llena de repudio hacia sus compañeras, quienes se habían quedado calladas y extrañadas ante el enfado de Hayate.

Miró a la rubia que caminaba detrás de la profesora, sosteniendo su pequeña canastilla de herramientas para trabajar. La TSAB se había encargado de manchar el nombre de la familia de manera proverbial, de eso no cabía dudas; de pronto, se sintió avergonzada.

Las acorralaban como si fuesen animales salvajes.

La idea de que Lindy Harlaown se estaba tomando el caso muy en serio empezaba a preocuparle bastante. A este paso, sería cuestión de tiempo para que la Tierra le pusiera precio a sus cabezas.

-"Vamos, chicas, no se retrasen."

-"¡No, profesora!"

Todas corrieron a sentarse alrededor de una mesa de trabajo. Todas excepto Alicia, que se quedó sola en una, sin que esto le importara mucho. Puso su canastilla de la cual sacó un mandil rosa que se colocó encima, para comenzar a trabajar al tiempo que la profesora daba las indicaciones sobre lo que había que elaborar.

Hayate gruñó para sí misma. No podía creer lo manipulable y superficial que la gente podía llegar a ser…

-"Buenos días" –dijo, sentándose al frente de la rubia, dejando perplejas al resto de sus compañeras.

-"Buenos días, señorita Yagami."

Las voces y los susurros se esparcieron por todo el lugar como si fuesen fuego en un bosque. La Comandante se sintió algo aborchonada, mas no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño a Alicia.

No mientras ella pudiese evitarlo.

* * *

-"¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? –rumió exasperada, pasando las hojas una y otra vez, con ira-. ¡No pueden haber desaparecido!"

Lindy Harlaown chocó sus puños contra el escritorio. Había revisado el archivero de la oficina del Director como 15 veces en esa hora transcurrida.

Y ni un rastro de Fate o Alicia Testarossa había saltado a la luz.

Como si jamás hubiesen asistido a aquella escuela.

-"¿Habré llegado demasiado tarde, acaso?" –murmuró, pasando sus manos sobre sus cabellos en un acto por calmarse.

Unos segundos después se paró, decidida. Iba a llegar hasta el fondo de todo aquello, de ninguna manera se permitiría vencer como Almirante que era. Precia Testarossa, así como sus hijas, debía ser detenida de una vez por todas.

_¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!_

-"¿Uh?"

"_Mensaje: Almirante, creemos que alguien ha irrumpido en el Programa de Seguridad de la TSAB. Por favor, solicitamos su presencia urgentemente._

_Shari."_

* * *

Hayate se quedó helada ante el tono frío de Alicia.

La castaña tosió un poco para sacar sus propias cosas de su canastilla y dedicarse a su trabajo. La otra, en tanto, no levantaba la mirada hacia ella, ni aún cuando se sentó al frente suyo.

Era la indiferencia andando, y eso hirió a Hayate profundamente.

La profesora Manduri pasó a revisarles y luego las dejó solas de nuevo. La rubia dejó sus primeros papeles en medio de la mesa, entre ellas; Hayate le copió, apilando los propios.

-"Trabajamos bien, ¿no crees?" –intentó con una sonrisa tímida.

Alicia, no obstante, no le respondía.

Aparentemente estaba muy concentrada en su labor. Los ojos de Yagami se rozaron y optó por respetar su silencio por el largo rato que pasó, con una lentitud casi dolorosa.

Al menos se consolaba con su presencia, por muy fría que ésta fuera.

-"¿Cómo está la señorita Takamachi?"

-"Ella… -Hayate levantó su vista, sorprendida y contenta de escuchar a la otra dirigirle la palabra-… bueno, está… triste… muy triste…"

-"¿Igual o más que tú?"

-"Ah…"

La conversación era dura, tomando en cuenta que la rubia seguía en lo suyo como si fuera más un monólogo consigo misma que una plática entre dos personas.

-"Señorita Yagami –habló de nuevo, dejando de lado su tarea-, le agradezco que no haya corrido a dar la alerta. Mi madre está muy angustiada al respecto –titubeó, ocultando sus manos debajo de la mesa y arrugando la falda blanca de su uniforme-; pero yo le convencí de que teníamos que estar en la escuela hasta que llegara la hora."

-"No, Alicia… yo…" –quiso disculparse.

-"Sin embargo, esta breve tregua no durará –las pupilas borgoñas y pálidas se volvieron filosas-. Si se me acerca un centímetro más, Arf me sacará de aquí… sobre su cadáver."

¿Arf? ¿Y quién demonios era Arf?

-"Ali… Ali…" -de pronto, sintió que las palabras se le negaban a salir para formar una frase coherente.

-"Es irónico que lo último que hagamos sea estar en un festival de muñecas que ya nadie aprecia, a pesar de ser increíblemente hermosas y únicas –suspiró, permitiendo a la melancolía adueñarse de su voz mientras sus manos volvían a trabajar y su vista decaía-. ¿Sabía usted, señorita Yagami, que antiguamente se creía que las muñecas Kokeshi debían su belleza al alma que contenían en el interior de su cuerpo de madera?"

-"No, no sabía" –murmuró, centrando toda su atención en la expresión triste de Alicia.

-"Imagine, una hermosa muñeca, frágil y delicada –sonrió débilmente, empezando a cortar el inconsistente y delgado papel de colores entre sus manos-, temiendo al fuego que pudiese consumir su cuerpo y arrebatarle el alma que necesita para vivir. La tristeza de su existencia –los trozos de papel china lloviendo uno tras otro sobre la mesa ante el cortar de las tijeras-, al no poder nunca acercarse al sol por temor a morir quemada por sus rayos."

Las pupilas azules temblaron de derecha a izquierda, resistiendo su dueña las ganas de tirarse al frente y decirle que le valía un comino lo que había sucedido los últimos días.

Gritarle que ella estaba ahí, para apoyarla, no importándole que el resto de la clase pudiera verle o criticarle por ello.

-"Sólo contentándose con mirarle de lejos, en su caja de cristal, donde no hay risas ni juegos, amistades… -el zas y crash de las navajas se detuvo, develando las palmas de Alicia una fascinante figura cuyos cortes la volvían algo maravilloso al ojo humano-… o besos."

Hayate sintió sus mejillas arder pero su corazón encogerse.

A pesar de que los latidos en su pecho aumentaban, el desconsuelo que llenaba su interior también parecía querer desbordarse. Los finos dedos de Alicia hicieron a un lado el papel segado, juntándolo con los otros que ambas ya tenían para motivo del festival.

-"Es usted mi sol, Señorita Yagami –mencionó con voz dulce y cautivadora-. Y yo una muñeca de madera. Lo que usted pide es imposible para mí, sin embargo –Alicia al fin levantó sus cansados ojos hacia la castaña, por segunda vez-, he venido a acercarme a mi sol para sentir su calor una última vez, antes de ir a donde lo imposible, suplicando que se me haga una niña de verdad."

Las palabras de la rubia no tenían sentido alguno para Hayate, ¿qué quería decir? ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¡Ella no quería verla partir! ¡Alicia no podía irse así como así!

No después de haber implorado tanto para volverla a ver…

-"Entonces, quizá me vuelva yo la luna –Alicia deslizó su silla hacia atrás y posó las manos sobre la mesa de madera, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante y acercando su rostro a quien debiera ser su peor enemiga-, y mi sol pueda iluminar mi vida cada día, haciendo sonreír a mi corazón…"

Abriendo sus ojos como platos, Hayate Yagami dejó caer las tijeras de sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo el aliento de la otra acariciar su rostro mientras los labios de la rubia apenas y empezaban a rozar los suyos.

Iba a decir algo, cuando el timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó y su muñeca de cristal se alejó rápidamente.

-"Chicas, dejen sus cosas y vayan por sus almuerzos, al salir tomen uno de los papeles –terminó la maestra suplente con un aplauso, emocionada-. ¡Será estupendo que en el receso vean qué muñeca les tocó ser!"

Alicia dejó su mandil para retirarse.

Hayate tardó algo más en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, la rubia había desaparecido. No hacía falta averiguar con quién estaba. Se acercó a la profesora que iba anotando el nombre de las alumnas junto con su muñeca correspondiente.

Quedaban dos papeles nada más.

-"Tomaré el mío y el de Takamachi, si no le molesta, profesora."

-"Adelante, sí –movió la mano para indicarle que no había problema-. Son las únicas que me faltan."

¿Únicas?

Hayate, sin más, abrió los papelitos: Sacerdotisa y Flor de Cerezo.

La profesora los anotó en su libreta. La castaña, entonces, aprovechó para echar un rápido vistazo y averiguar qué era lo que Alicia vestiría.

_Testarossa, Fate y Alicia: Princesas del Cielo._

Hayate sonrió. Princesas del cielo. Hijas de la Luna.

-"¿Yagami? –susurró la maestra de repente, confundida-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?"

-"Mhmp –negó suavemente, pasando una mano por sus ojos y colocando otra en su pecho-, estaba pensando, en lo mucho que han vivido todas estas muñecas…"

* * *

"_Testarossa Alicia. Archivo #714…"_

"_Testarossa Fate. Archivo #715…"_

Los dedos cubiertos porla tela fucsia adherida a la blanca armadura estrujaron ambos papeles, invocando una pequeña llama de fuego de la nada. Las cenizas, negras y con las chispas rosas consumiendo los documentos pronto fueron despachadas hacia el bote de basura.

Se sacudió las manos levemente, retirando los restos flameantes con ello.

-"¿Signum?"

Dio la media vuelta, los ojos cobalto dirigiéndose prestos hacia la figura que le observaba desde la entrada de una de las tantas cámaras de la TSAB. Shamal respiró aliviada, llevándose ambas manos al pecho al ver a su compañera de regreso.

A salvo.

-"Qué alegría, me había preocupado bastante cuando perdimos tu señal."

-"¿Shamal?"

-"¿Sí?"

Las pupilas azules se entrecerraron mientras una sonrisa sardónica se formaba en sus labios. Su cuerpo ocultando el bote de basura detrás suyo, donde los archivos escolares de Fate y Alicia Testarossa se desvanecían en la nada.

De repente, la gema púrpura en Levantine, asido a su palma derecha, centelleó fugazmente; reflejando la imagen de la guerrera del lago en ella.

-"Te estaba esperando…"

* * *

_I tried to be someone else!! – ¡¡Quise tratar de ser alguien más!!  
But nothing seemed to change – Pero nada parecía cambiar.  
__I know now, this is who I really am inside! – Lo sé ahora, ¡ésta quien soy en realidad!_

_Finally found myself! – ¡Finalmente me hallé a mí misma!  
Fighting for a chance – Peleando por una oportunidad,  
I know now, this is who I really am!!! – Lo sé ahora, ¡ésta soy yo!_

_Come__, break me down! – Ven, ¡hazme pedazos!  
Bury me, bury me – Entiérrame, entiérrame.  
I am finished with you! You! You! – ¡Yo ya he terminado contigo! ¡Contigo! ¡Contigo!_

_All I wanted was you!! – ¡¡Todo lo que quería eras tú!!_

_Look in my eyes – Mírame a los ojos,  
You're killing me, killing me! – ¡Estás matándome, matándome!_

_Come, break me down__! – Ven, ¡hazme pedazos!  
Break me down! – ¡Hazme pedazos!  
Break me down!! – ¡¡Hazme pedazos!!_

_You say__ you wanted more – Tú dijiste que querías más que eso  
(What if I wanted to break? – ¿Y qué si quisiera rendirme?)  
But I'm waiting for – Pero yo sigo aquí esperando…_

_  
I'm not running from you__ – Ya no pienso huir de ti._

_(What if I, what if I, what if I...? – ¿Y qué si yo, qué si yo, qué si yo...?)_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: ¡Ayyyy! ¡Signum! Hasta me dan ganas de corretear como posesa, lástima que mi cuarto es un huevito de espacio XD

¡Doble entrega especial! Mentira, no es especial, sólo que cierta personita escribió de más y debíamos compensarlo (¡Kit, aprovechada aguilucha culpable!). Esperamos que les haya entretenido tanto como a nosotras :)

C: Dios bendiga la malicia de los gorriones picudos y su astucia para darle la vuelta a la trama una vez más. A quienes nos leen, gracias muchas en verdad y qué bueno que esté gustándoles.

Kida, ¡eres tremenda! XDDD

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	16. Máscaras

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Una palabra, de Carlos Varela._

* * *

____

Una palabra, no dice nada,

y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo;

igual que el viento esconde el agua,

como las flores, que esconden lodo.

Una mirada, no dice nada,

y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo;

como la lluvia sobre tu cara,

o el viejo mapa, de algún tesoro.

Como la lluvia sobre tu cara,

o el viejo mapa, de algún tesoro…

* * *

_Capítulo XV_

_Máscaras_

_**¡¡¡GROOOARRRRR!!!**_

-"Sir, are you alright?!" (¡¿Se encuentra bien?!)

-"Um... Bardiche, Scythe Form."

-"Yes, Sir!"

Los ojos borgoñas buscaron rápidamente la Jewel Seed que resplandecía en la cabeza al medio de aquella enorme bestia, cuya talla superaba fácilmente el de una mediana casa y cuyo peso podría aplastar cuatro carros sin problema.

Tres pares de órbitas azules la enfocaron, con las pupilas negras de aguja trasmitiendo una sensación escalofriante. Las otras dos cabezas rugieron, de nuevo.

Fate se plantó firme en la tierra y de un movimiento colocó a Bardiche detrás suyo. Tomó impulso y saltó al ataque, dejando salir un grito que pretendía infundir miedo en su oponente…

"_Debo tenerla… por Alicia… ¡no puedo fallar de nuevo!"_

Sus párpados se cerraron y el aliento sofocante de la criatura envolvió su cuerpo.

* * *

" _-__My Master, wake up, please!__(¡Despierte, por favor!)_

_-¡Fate-chan, detente!_

_-¡BARDICHE!_

_-__Yes, Sir!_

_-__MASTER!_

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

_¡Clank!_

_-¿Por qué? _

_El humo empezó a disiparse, mostrando bajo sus pies la figura de la maga del Bureau, desmayada. A un lado, su dispositivo inteligente yacía también en el asfalto, en la forma de una pequeña esfera roja atada a una delgada cadena._

_Los guantes negros hicieron presión sobre Bardiche mientras su punta dorada se mantenía rozando la piel del cuello de la joven en el suelo. Hubo un quejido. Entonces, las manos enguantadas cambiaron de posición, reforzando su agarre desde arriba y creyendo que así podría conseguir su objetivo._

_Pero de nuevo, en el último momento, se detuvo._

_-¿Por qué? –repitió, en un gemido profundo y quebradizo, con los dedos tiritando-. Maldita sea, no puedo ser débil, ¡maldita sea, Takamachi!_

_Los brazos se alzaron en el aire y el gancho dorado y oscuro destelló de manera preciosa, con diminutas chispas cayendo y alumbrando por breves segundo el rostro de una castaña inconsciente._

_Fate Testarossa contempló a la primera persona, después de su familia, en la que se había atrevido a confiar. Dejó escapar un sollozo de su garganta y cerrando los ojos, bajó con toda su fuerza el filo de Bardiche._

_¡CRASH!_

_La hija menor de Precia Testarossa cayó de rodillas y lloró, cubriéndose la cara. Las cuatro aletas doradas de su dispositivo revolotearon antes de desaparecer, al tiempo que las grietas alrededor del hueco que había ocasionado en la tierra empezaban a surgir._

_-Lo siento mucho… Nanoha._

_Segundos después, ambos habían desaparecido."_

_

* * *

_

**Tank Barrier.**** (Barrera de Tanque.)**

-"¡¿Eh?!"

Las letras azules emergieron del interior de la gema. Rápidamente, la guadaña se encontró frente a frente con una barrera prismática de tintes violetas que rodeaba al dragón.

Fate parpadeó, ¿cómo…?

**Fire Dragon Flash.**** (Ráfaga del Dragón de Fuego.)**

Las pupilas escarlatas se abrieron en horror mientras su memoria trabajaba a gran velocidad para reconocer aquel ataque.

"_¡La guerrera con la espada…!"_

Las tres bocas oscuras parecieron sonreír. De pronto, tres estelas de fuego la envolvieron por completo y ella gritó fuertemente; entonces, una de las cabezas emergió de entre las llamaradas, abriendo sus fauces.

Hubo un imponente rugido.

Y el sonido de los colmillos chocar contra la carne.

_**¡CLASH!**_

* * *

-"¿Dónde están todos?"

-"Oh, al parecer hubo una emergencia, hay sospechas de que alguien trata de infiltrar nuestra base –hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada con cierto temor y jugando con sus manos-. ¿No lo… sentiste?"

-"¿Sentir qué?"

-"Hace unos momentos, cuando Rein despertó… fue como si alguien hubiese tomado mi alma –una mano viajó hasta su pecho-, y le hubiera arrancado un pedazo."

Los ojos de Shamal se cerraron, como si el solo decir las palabras fuesen capaces de revivir aquella punzada misteriosa. Luego, fijó su mirada en su compañera, suplicante, queriendo hallar una respuesta.

Signum sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa le resultó algo intimidante a la doctora.

-"Entonces –dijo con calma-, ¿Takamachi y la Ama Hayate, no se encuentran aquí?"

Shamal negó.

-"Ya veo –la sonrisa creció aún más-, ¿y Vita y Zafira?"

-"Están patrullando. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Nada en especial –se dio la vuelta, examinando con la vista todo el lugar y caminando hasta la puerta-. Oye, Shamal, ¿quieres oír algo gracioso?"

El clic del seguro para bloquear la única salida empezó a poner nerviosa a la otra, quien tan sólo retrocedió un paso. De repente, la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para encararla, Levantine colgando de su mano derecha.

-"Signum, abre la puerta –agregó rápido-. Tengo que ir a seguir trabajando."

-"¿Por qué? –rebatió tranquila-. Los magos de la TSAB continuaran llegando uno tras otro, si hay heridos no deberías preocuparte –sus dedos acariciaron la empuñadura de la espada-; los más fuertes sobrevivirán. El resto… bueno, eres doctora, ya deberías de saberlo."

-"¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!"

Shamal caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta, quitando a la otra guerrera del camino y tratando de salir de allí. Sus manos se cerraron sobre el pomo e hicieron fuerza.

La guerrera de la espada rió. Alta y tétricamente.

En aquel momento la rubia no se lo pensó dos veces y abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, hasta que una flecha pasó al lado de su cara, quemando uno de sus caídos mechones en el proceso.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? Todavía no te he contado el chiste."

La médica se giró, asustada, pegando su espalda contra el metal frío de la única salida que ahora se hallaba sellada. Los ojos cobalto la miraron con diversión y locura.

La gema, ahora duplicada y alojada en los extremos del arco, bordeando la nueva zaeta morada fosforescente, brilló con intensidad.

-"¿Signum?" –vaciló.

-"Cerca –disparó, haciendo a la otra cerrar los ojos mientras la flecha quedaba ahora al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, desprendiendo una pequeña ola de humo-. Pero no, me temo que me has confundido. ¡Levantine!"

-"Yes, Sir."

Las dos joyas destellaron para formar frente a la impostora una pequeña pantalla violeta, donde la imagen de una mujer se encontraba suspendida en el aire, con los brazos abiertos.

El crujir de sus dientes al tiempo que las armaduras de sus brazos finalmente se hacían añicos y las espinas alcanzaban a rasgar la tela debajo, encajándose en su piel.

La verdadera Signum gritó.

Esta vez, los ópalos zafiro semiabiertos.

Al fin había despertado.

-"Qué mal, ahora sí que le dolerá bastante –se rió, haciendo que la pantalla y la imagen en ella desaparecieran-. ¿Qué pasa? –fingió sorpresa-. ¿No te causó gracia mi chiste, Shamal?"

-"¡Quién eres!"

-"Soy yo, Signum –extendió los brazos, imitando una de las cálidas sonrisas de la pelirrosa-, ¿no lo ves?"

-"¡Klarer Wind!"

Los dos anillos en sus dedos no respondieron, por lo que pronunció la orden de nuevo, más fuerte.

Aún así, el resultado fue el mismo.

Shamal alzó la vista contrariada, y se había dispuesto a volver a llamar a su dispositivo cuando la intrusa habló.

-"¿Qué pasa, algún problema? ¿Te sientes mal?"

En un parpadeo de ojos, la rubia vio frente a sí a Yagami Hayate, con su falda y su chaleco negro, el cetro dorado en forma de cruz en una mano. Los cabellos cortos castaños y esos cariñosos ojos azules…

-"Ne, Shamal, ¿así te sientes mejor? –rió suavemente, imitando perfectamente la risa de su ama-. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso no somos una familia?"

-"Tú… ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Muestra la cara y dime dónde está Signum!"

-"Vaya –caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose al verla apuntarla con una de sus manos, tratando inútilmente de invocar a su dispositivo-, ¿sabes? Que la Comandante Yagami destruya la TSAB desde dentro, parece algo irreal."

El báculo dorado chispeó, transformándose de inmediato en un arco que parecía hecho de cristal. Los mangos acabados en tres puntas, como las aletas de un murciélago.

Y un diamante incrustado al frente.

-"Fliegen…" –susurró Shamal.

-"Pero –se relamió los labios, sonriendo con malicia y adoptando una nueva forma y voz-, que lo haga Alicia Testarossa, _no tiene precio._"

* * *

Fate no podía creer lo que veía, Nanoha Takamachi con un brazo prensado por las fauces del dragón. Una de sus cabezas con sus colmillos sangrando mientras la pelirroja lanzaba un gemido adolorido.

Las pupilas borgoñas se abrieron en espanto al tiempo que su boca se mantenía caída de la impresión.

-"¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?!" –exclamó enfurecida, viendo la sangre gotear al suelo.

-"Fate…"

-"¡Bardiche!" –gritó de inmediato.

-"Haken Form!" (¡Modo Tipo Gancho!)

La maga del Bureau estaba al borde del shock por la herida funesta, atontada por los ojos oscuros que le contemplaban con insanidad extrema, así que poco o nada podía hacer. Fate apretó sus dientes, entonces, hasta que sus músculos le dolieron.

Debatiéndose su mente y corazón, devanándose lentamente uno contra otro de forma violenta y desgarradora.

Bien podría dejar morir ahí mismo a la chica…

O bien podría salvarla.

-"¡Suéltala!"

El dragón lanzó un bufido parecido a una risa sardónica, escupiendo a Nanoha de paso como si solamente fuera un pedazo de hueso atorado entre sus colmillos, antes de dirigirse hacia la rubia.

El pecho de Fate se inflamó de algo más que pura desesperación.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó sin gracia sobre el suelo.

En aquel momento, sus dedos se tensaron al máximo.

-"Has desafiado a Fate Testarossa –dijo con voz ronca, dominada por la ira-. Y no te queda más opción que la muerte."

Un estallido sacudió la tierra y una flama gigante alcanzó el cielo, de la cual la hija menor de la familia Testarossa se vislumbró mientras juntaba sus manos e invocaba un canto sagrado.

La bestia elevó las tres cabezas y emitió tres remolinos gigantescos de fuego que se fusionaron en uno solo.

-"Phalanx Shift."

En cuestión de segundos, un millón de esferas descomunales cubrió las nubes, provocando que todos los bólidos se precipitaran con tremenda violencia sobre la maligna criatura, carbonizando esa forma dragonesca y sus llamaradas, que parecían juegos artificiales comparados al gran poder de Fate Testarossa.

Cuya furia la había hecho explotar su magia hasta el límite en un solo ataque.

Con un aullido su oponente desapareció, entre aquellas nubes piroplásticas de polvo levantadas.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que el dragón se esfumase, otro cuerpo cayó al suelo con fuerza.

_¡Tin!_

La Jewel Seed aterrizó cerca de su mano inmóvil, liberando un pequeño destello…

-"Sir, please give me an answer! SIR!" (¡Sir, por favor responda! ¡SIR!)

* * *

-"¿Sucede algo malo, Vita?"

-"Es raro, no ha llegado ningún mensaje de los cuarteles generales."

Zafira miró alrededor, dando un rápido vistazo al área que se encontraban patrullando antes de volver la mirada hacia la pequeña guerrera.

-"¿Estamos a millones de años luz en tierra de nadie y esperas que lleguen a cada minuto mensajes de la TSAB?" –preguntó secamente.

-"Tampoco tenías que ponerlo así" –refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Tampoco tienes que ponerte histérica."

-"¡No soy histérica!"

El familiar rió, negando un poco con su cabeza de lobo azul antes de seguir caminando sobre aquellas torres de cristal. Ninguna señal de Signum o su nave. Eso sí que le preocupaba.

Sabía que su líder por nada perdía contacto por largo tiempo, sobre todo cuando se trataba del asunto de las Jewel Seeds.

-"Me gustaría poder recordar… al menos un indicio de a dónde fue."

-"A mi también, Zafira –susurró por lo bajo, no queriendo dar a conocer su preocupación-. A mi también."

-"Regresemos a un puerto seguro. Ahí podrás tener tu tan anhelado mensaje de los cuarteles generales."

-"¡Uhm, así se habla!"

Vita exclamó animada, pensando en que lo primero que quería hacer era oír la amable y gentil voz de Hayate.

Zafira, en tanto, miró por última vez el sitio y se preguntó cómo era posible que una paz tan serena como la que se respiraba en aquel lugar fuese a peligrar por un par de chiquillas que lo único que deseaban era vivir.

Vivir…

"_Tal y como nosotros deseamos hacerlo una vez…"_

* * *

Nanoha tenía dos problemas.

Uno: Ella estaba herida.

Dos: Lindy Harlaown pedía la cabeza de Fate.

La rubia estaba jadeando pesadamente contra una roca. Su hombro sangraba profusamente. Aquel dragón había sido historia pero con un precio más que alto; y cuando la pelirroja recobró el conocimiento, unos feroces ojos borgoña la acusaban de estorbar una vez más en su camino.

Si aquello era ya más que suficiente para agobiarla, la transmisión de la Almirante Harlaown fue el tiro de gracia.

_-"¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha, la señal de Fate Testarossa fue recibida! ¡Nanoha responde!"_

Los ojos llorosos de la joven miraron a Fate.

_-"¡Capitana Takamachi! –llamó la voz, empezando a enojarse por la falta de respuesta-. ¡Arreste a Fate Testarossa ahora!"_

La rubia tomó aire para incorporarse.

Bardiche estaba semidestrozado pero aún podía salvar a su ama. Así que Fate clavó su mirada en Nanoha, esperando.

Esperando la señal para defenderse del mundo, _una vez más…_

-"Fate… chan."

La aludida sonrió débilmente antes de ponerse de pie, algo tambaleante, decidida a no rendirse por bastante que doliese. Por lo que se puso en guardia, a pesar del terrible dolor en su hombro.

Con las ropas desgarradas y el cansancio clamando por misericordia.

Nanoha limpió sus lágrimas antes de apuntar hacia unas rocas con Raising Heart. La ráfaga rosa que salió despedida abrió un camino, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar la atención del sitio donde se encontraban.

_-"¡Capitana Takamachi, responda en este instante o…!"_

-"Takamachi al habla –saludó, trazando una sonrisa en sus labios-. He localizado a Fate Testarossa."

El rostro de la rubia se contrajo en angustia, inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás y apretando a Bardiche entre sus manos.

_-"¡¿Dónde está?!"_

Las pupilas azules contemplaron a Fate con una tristeza profunda, y entonces, su sonrisa se tornó agridulce.

-"La he perdido, Almirante –a pesar de lo afectada que se veía, su voz sonó firme, sorprendiendo a la hermana de Alicia-. No se preocupe, creo que… no, ¡uhm! –afirmó-. ¡Aún puedo seguir su rastro!"

_-"Muy bien, Takamachi, ¡no podía esperar menos de usted! Manténganse en contacto."_

Aquélla había sido una orden, una que por ese momento, no tenía planeada seguir, a pesar de que las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo podrían ser severas.

En cuanto la comunicación fue cortada, respiró profundo y encaró a la rubia. Sonriendo.

Sonriendo con la sonrisa más frágil y rota que alguna vez Nanoha Takamachi hubiera podido tener.

-"Vete."

-"Taka… -se detuvo, corrigiendo-… Nanoha…"

-"Ne, Fate-chan, no sé qué es lo que está pasando por tu mente –cerró los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de llorar-, pero espero que todo se mejore."

Por un breve instante, Fate dulcificó su mirada.

Nanoha la tenía acorralada para entregarla a la TSAB, mas había elegido ayudarla a escapar en las barbas de su propia Almirante, cuyos gritos había alcanzado a escuchar sin problemas.

Frunciendo su ceño, activó por última vez a Bardiche para coger la Jewel Seed y así huir. No obstante, le dedicó unas últimas palabras a la maga blanca, antes de marcharse.

-"Esto no cambia nada, ¿sabes?" –murmuró cansada.

-"¿Todavía puedo creer, cierto?" –rió torpemente.

Nanoha le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras en sus oídos retumbaban las amenazas de Lindy Harlaown. Y muy en el fondo, se preguntó hasta cuándo podría esquivar lo inevitable.

La farsa pronto tendría que caer, y temía con ello, su corazón se desplomase también.

* * *

-"¡ALERTEN A TODOS LOS COMANDOS CERCANOS! ¡PIDAN REFUERZOS!"

-"¡NADIE PUEDE ESCUCHARNOS, ALMIRANTE! ¡EL PUERTO DE COMUNICACIONES ESTÁ EN LLAMAS!"

Chrono jadeó, un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente, empapando su ceja, la cual limpió con un manotazo furioso. Era una pesadilla. Todo se había vuelto un caos inimaginable.

Alicia Testarossa había surgido de la nada, atacando con fuerza descomunal los cuarteles generales sin darles ni siquiera el tiempo de pestañear.

-"¡ALMIRANTE, AHÍ VIENE!"

_**¡BOOM!**_

Las puertas de seguridad salieron volando como si fueran trocitos de papel manipulados por el viento. Varios de los guardias terminaron noqueados ante la conmoción. Chrono apretó su báculo, dispuesto a un encuentro cara a cara.

-"¡ALICIA TESTAROSSA! ¡ESTÁS BAJO ARRESTO!" –gritó alto, con el tono imperativo de alguien de su rango.

Una liviana y rubia figura apareció entre los escombros de polvo y cenizas, los labios adornados por una sonrisa burlona.

Y como si fuera ajena a todo, arqueó sus dos cejas en son de sorpresa.

-"¡Almirante Chrono Harlaown!" –exclamó en mofa.

-"¡EN NOMBRE DE LA TSAB, ENTREGA TU DISPOSITIVO Y RÍNDETE EN PAZ!"

La falsa Alicia miró a su también falso Fliegen, convertido en arco. Luego posó sus ojos en el joven almirante que apuntaba ya con un ataque dispuesto. Caminó como si nada ocurriera, procurando no pisar los cuerpos inconscientes o gravemente heridos.

-"Está bien –su risa femenina retumbó por todo el lugar mientras alzaba las manos de manera juguetona-. Me rindo, oficial."

La rubia extendió sus brazos, ofreciendo su arco. Ante el llamado del pelinegro, algunos guardias llegaron para rodearla; Chrono se acercó cauteloso, a una mano de tomar a Fliegen con mirada sospechosa.

Sin embargo, la rubia cerró sus ojos en un gesto de resignación.

-"¡Espósenla!" –ordenó el chico.

-"¡Sí, señor!"

Tan ocupado estaba Chrono Harlaown observando el arresto de Alicia Testarossa, que no se percató del sutil parpadeo del arma de cristal en su mano.

En aquel instante, la cara de la criminal se alzó con parsimonia tenebrosa, sus orbes borgoñas, oscureciéndose de repente, se dirigieron al capitán con cinismo total. Sus labios curvearon una perversa sonrisa.

Entonces, Alicia dijo:

_Boom._

* * *

-"¿Almirante Harlaown?"

_-"¡Vita! –saludó encantada-. ¿Alguna novedad?"_

-"Señora, no puedo enlazarme a los cuarteles generales –respondió con desconcierto a la mujer en la pantalla-. Estamos en uno de los puertos de almacén para mejor recepción, pero seguimos sin señal alguna."

_-"Qué raro –se rascó la mejilla apenada-. Yo tampoco puedo conectarme…"_

-"¿Almirante?"

-"¡ATENCION A TODOS! ¡DIRÍJANSE INMEDIATAMENTE A LOS CUARTELES GENERALES!"

Vita terminó la comunicación para salir corriendo hacia una de las naves cuando Zafira le detuvo.

-"¿Ahora qué?" –espetó angustiada.

-"Signum… -titubeó, no sabiendo si era algo de suma importancia-. Sigue ausente y eso no está nada bien. ¿Acaso no notaste ese cambio en nuestra configuración?"

-"Pues…" –la pelirroja vaciló, no sabiendo qué contestar.

-"Vita, sólo Signum poseía los códigos de acceso a nuestro programa guardián, y aún más, al Libro de la Oscuridad."

-"¡Demonios! ¡Qué me estás intentando decir, Zafira!"

-"Lo ignoro, pero debemos ir a buscarla."

La pequeña guerrera gruñó ante el comentario, no obstante, siguió al azulado lobo que señaló una de las mini-naves de rastreo.

-"Pero seguimos con el mismo problema…"

-"No tanto… mientras estabas molestando a la Almirante, pedí la última lectura de la nave de Signum."

-"¡Eres un genio!"

-"Un familiar, de hecho" –replicó, ligeramente divertido y sarcásticamente.

La combatiente Belkan balbuceó algo acerca de las bromas de mal gusto que su líder había dejado en su lupino compañero, mientras tomaba los controles y Zafira introducía un disco lector para seguir el rastro de Signum.

Si estaban en lo correcto, sabrían quién y de qué manera estaba atacando a la TSAB.

Conforme iban despegando y sobrevolando el universo oscuro y vasto, el familiar echó una última mirada hacia la Tierra. Preguntándose si el hecho de que Shamal no hubiera respondido a sus llamadas, era una mala señal.

Sólo esperaba que todavía estuvieran a tiempo…

* * *

Lindy Harlaown sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Todo el lugar estaba en llamas, en ruinas o destrozado. El imponente sitio donde los cuarteles generales de la TSAB estuvieran no era más que un monumento al peor de los ataques que hubiera sufrido. Atajó las lágrimas de madre que trataban de escapar de sus ojos y llamó, echando mano de la fuerza que tenía de Almirante, a un grupo de magos para poder adentrarse entre los escombros.

Era peor por dentro.

Quien o quienes hubiesen perpetrado ese ataque no poseían corazón alguno, así lo decían los cuerpos con los que se topaban a cada esquina.

Sus orbes desesperados buscaban a alguien en especial, sentía remordimiento por ello pero su corazón latía con ímpetu suficiente para impedir cualquier pensamiento frío.

Era una madre buscando a su hijo.

Sus pasos cada vez más apresurados la separaron de su grupo de búsqueda. Pronto estuvo sola en un piso mucho más arriba, y aunque había llamas y escombros, no era tan despiadado como en pisos inferiores.

La Almirante pensó que quizá se debía a que era la zona de enfermería.

-"¡Shamal!" –exclamó asustada al acordarse de ella, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Corrió hacia donde el consultorio, dispuesta a encontrarla, pero al doblar en la esquina del corredor médico, se detuvo en seco.

Su corazón se paralizó.

El miedo y el shock sacudieron por completo su ser con una fuerza descomunal y dantesca. Allí estaba. Precia Testarossa.

Y sostenía por el cuello a su hijo.

-"Parece que ahora sí estamos en igualdad de condiciones."

-"Precia…" –la figura, que antes había sido Alicia, sonrió cruelmente.

-"Dime, Lindy, ¿qué se siente saber que tu hijo va a morir?"

-"¡No te atrevas!"

La intrusa saboreó con placer las reacciones inundadas en pánico de la mujer que se atrevía a poner todos sus planes en juego. Sus uñas violetas hicieron presión en la frágil carne, sintiendo la rabia salir a flote al ver los problemas que ella y sus estúpido guardianes estaban causando.

-"¿Estás dispuesta a matarme, no es cierto? Lo leo en tu corazón –presagió con orgullo-. Ahí lo tienes, Almirante Harlaown. La respuesta a tu búsqueda y la gloria de tu persecución al inocente mártir."

Chrono se quejó, apenas abriendo sus ojos nublados por la sangre antes de volverlos a cerrar. Su cuerpo era una marioneta ante la magia de Precia, incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

-"¡Si intentas…!"

-"¿Qué? –cortó fríamente-. ¿Ahora vienes a decirme a mí que intentarlo todo por mis hijas no es igual a…?" –sus dedos apretaron más el cuello del joven, que escupió algo de sangre.

-"¡BASTA!"

-"¿Verdad que ya no es igual cuando se sufre lo que se juzga?"

-"Precia…" -la voz de Lindy se quebró.

Las lágrimas al fin salieron de sus pupilas.

Pero aún no había visto todo.

Aquellas orbes azules que comenzaban a implorar por la vida de su hijo se abrieron de par en par cuando Precia cambiaba de forma, como si fuera una masa deforme y sigilosa que adquirió la figura que ella ya conocía en imágenes.

-"Tú… no… ¡es imposible!" –murmuró en un grito ahogado, viéndola recobrar la apariencia de la hechicera pelinegra de nuevo.

Chrono quedó atrapado en aquellos brazos. Una mano acarició sus cabellos ensangrentados y revueltos.

-"Sé que eres una mujer muy inteligente y que tomarás mi advertencia en serio. Tu hijo va a sobrevivir –habló con cautela, imprimiendo gravedad en cada una de sus palabras-, pero si intentas tan siquiera pensar en ir tras la familia Testarossa, lo único que conseguirás será una lápida más al lado de tu esposo."

Lindy sintió su estómago revolverse cuando una lengua carnosa limpió una mejilla sangrienta de su hijo. Pero sin nada que hacer ni la oportunidad para atacar, asintió varias veces.

Dejando a un lado su propio dispositivo.

-"Bien, así está mucho mejor –sonrió, maravillándose con la expresión de sufrimiento de la Almirante Harlaown-. No olvides que puedo ser cualquiera a tu alrededor, Lindy; recuerda, _las apariencias engañan._"

-"Libéralo… por favor" –suplicó, cayendo de rodillas.

-"Había algo más que quería decir…"

La risa hueca y malvada se dejó escuchar, haciendo temblar las precarias instalaciones y el corazón de la mujer en el suelo.

-"¡CHRONO!"

Una daga atravesó por su tórax.

El joven cayó al tiempo que las llamas alrededor se avivaron. Lindy no tuvo más ojos que para su hijo que perdía sangre con extrema rapidez, dejando en el olvido el resto del edificio y sus tripulantes, que se cocían bajo el ardor de un fuego maldito.

-"Ah, lo olvidaba…"

La figura que usaba la figura de Precia se apoyó en una rodilla, al frente suyo, y sostuvo su mentón entre sus uñas largas, acercando el rostro de su víctima hacia ella.

-"El Viento Bendito –susurró a centímetros de sus labios, deslizando los dedos por sus mejillas, creando delgados y pequeños cortes en ellas-, _me pertenece ahora._"

El sonido de una de las tantas cámaras explotar mientras la humareda se liberaba como una bomba contenida nubló la visión de Lindy por breves segundos; sus manos, sucias, aferrándose al cuerpo de su único que hijo que no paraba de sangrar.

Pronto, un estallido de cristal y sirenas de alerta hicieron estruendo.

Alguien había forzado la entrada al laboratorio de Shari Finieno, quien descansaba inconsciente sobre los tableros de control, con una profunda herida en su cabeza.

-"No…"

Una segunda explosión hizo eco.

Había conseguido escapar.

Y destruido las instalaciones principales de la TSAB en cuestión de minutos…

-"¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!"

El grito de la Almirante fue el último sonido viviente dentro de aquella carcasa que se caía a pedazos, siendo en otrora el imponente edificio del Bureau.

Dentro de poco, las alertas de que Alicia Testarossa había destruido parte del territorio de la Administración se esparcirían, y la persecución por su cabeza se elevaría hasta los cielos como si fuese un cohete.

A pesar del llanto y de las lágrimas, nadie podría decir lo contrario. Nadie podría decir que Alicia no era una despiadada asesina.

Ni siquiera Lindy Harlaown, la única que conocía la verdad tras aquel infernal telón rojo…

* * *

____

Una verdad, no dice nada,

y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo;

como una hoguera que no se apaga.

como una piedra, que nace polvo.

Si un día me faltas, no seré nada,

y al mismo tiempo lo seré todo;

porque en tus ojos están mis alas,

y está la orilla, donde me ahogo.

Porque en tus ojos, están mis alas,

y está la orilla…

… donde me ahogo...

____

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

C: Parece que la razón abandona a estas escritoras y en su lugar se ha impuesto la dictadura de la locura XD

Ojala que salgamos victoriosas de nuestro momento de demencia fanfictional, jajaja. Gracias muchas por leernos. ¡Son lo mejor!

No cualquiera resiste a Kida :)

K: Diciéndolo así suena a que soy… mejor me lo guardo. ¡Precia x Lindy! ¡Precia x Lindy! (Sí, están leyendo bien XD). No lo pude evitar, se me hacen buena pareja, aunque… ¡ésa es otra historia!

Salve Alicia, porque ahora irán por ti. Muchas gracias a las personitas que nos leen, y también a aquéllos que han comentado, es un placer poder compartir esto con ustedes.

Saludos y esperamos que este nuevo capítulo cumpla sus expectativas =)

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	17. Danza Macabra

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Poema: _El Leteo, de las Flores del Mal; de Charles Baudelaire. _

* * *

_Ven a mi pecho, alma sorda y cruel,_

_Tigre adorado, monstruo de aire indolente;_

_Quiero enterrar mis temblorosos dedos_

_En la espesura de tu abundosa crin._

_Sepultar mi cabeza adolorida_

_En tu falda colmada de perfume_

_Y respirar, como una ajada flor,_

_El relente de mi amor extinguido._

_¡Quiero dormir! ¡Dormir más que vivir!_

_En un sueño, como la muerte, dulce,_

_Estamparé mis besos sin descanso_

_Por tu cuerpo pulido como el cobre._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XVI_

_Danza Macabra_

Nanoha abrió sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco y pulcro con unas lámparas iluminándole, débilmente. Parpadeó un poco antes de enfocar mejor su vista, el cuerpo le dolía y pudo percatarse que estaba en una camilla de hospital.

Momento.

¿Estaba en un… hospital?

-"¿Nanoha?" –se escuchó la voz de Yuuno.

La chica giró su rostro hacia él. El muchacho sonrió aliviado y se acercó desde el sillón donde le había vigilado para tomar su mano.

-"¿Qué… pasó?" –tartamudeó, un poco confundida.

-"Caíste malherida. Debes tener más cuidado, Nanoha, forzaste tu cuerpo al máximo mientras las heridas de tu última batalla aún no sanaban por completo."

-"Um… -bajó la mirada, observando el reciente gran parche blanco humedecido que descansaba en su brazo izquierdo-. Lo siento."

-"Los médicos dicen que hoy podrías salir del hospital –le sonrió simpáticamente, dirigiendo la vista hacia la nueva herida-. Yo no sé de dónde sacas tanta resistencia…"

-"Ni yo –acarició sus cabellos, nerviosa-, nyahaha."

Yuuno Scrya quiso preguntar el por qué de esa terrible marca bestial, sabiendo de antemano que un humano no era capaz de dejar tal cicatriz. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de curiosear.

Percibiendo el aire enrarecido que la otra despedía.

¿Qué estaba pasando en la mente de la Capitana Takamachi? Se cuestionaba.

Nanoha se irguió entonces un poco, con ayuda del joven que acomodó sus almohadones como soporte. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, notando que no estaban en los pabellones médicos de los cuarteles generales.

Aquello hizo que enarcase la ceja, extrañada.

-"¿Yuuno?"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿Por qué no estamos con Shamal?"

El joven tomó aire, pasando saliva. Por su expresión, Nanoha supo que en la respuesta que iba a recibir, no había buenas noticias.

-"Nanoha… -murmuró, cerrando los ojos en un estremecimiento mientras sus gafas resbalaban al puente de su nariz-. Los cuarteles…. fueron destruidos por Alicia Testarossa."

* * *

-"Debiste verla, Fate. ¡Esa niña tonta se tragó todas las palabras de Alicia!"

-"Aún no comprendo el objetivo de asistir al estúpido festival."

-"Será lo último que hagamos en este mundo –terció Precia- Luego, todo será mejor."

-"Lo lamento mucho, señorita Fate –Linith se inclinó en son de disculpa-, pero si no hacemos esto me temo que podríamos levantar más sospechas" –comentó con voz preocupada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Alicia no comentó nada al respecto.

Arf estaba más que emocionada contando cómo es que había engatusado a Hayate Yagami durante su corta presencia en el instituto, cosa que si bien era mitad cierta, también era mitad falsa.

La chica suspiró mirando la tela que envolvía su cuerpo al tiempo que Linith continuaba tomando medidas. Fate había regresado más que malherida de su última incursión por otra joya, pero la magia de su madre fue suficiente para restablecerla; y no menos si ella misma pidió estar recuperada luego de escuchar cuán cerca estuvo la Comandante del Bureau de su hermana mayor.

La mirada de Alicia se posó en el suelo, donde la prenda roja ocultaba sus piececillos y se fusionaba con la alfombra borgoña.

Hayate Yagami… qué fácil había sido usar los sentimientos de la castaña en su contra.

Qué fácil, también, había sido caer en el hechizo de querer probar sus labios.

_Tan sólo una vez más…_

-"Cuando hayan terminado –la voz de su madre la sacó de su ensimismamiento, produciéndole un pequeño saltito de sorpresa-, Linith y Arf las estarán esperando para irnos de una vez de aquí. No debemos bajar la guardia –aseveró, viendo a los dos familiares asentir seriamente-, los perros de la TSAB ya no nos siguen, pero quizá es un nuevo truco para emboscarnos."

-"Deberíamos irnos ya" –dijo Fate, alzando sus brazos para que la mujer de cabellos cobrizos pasara la tela alrededor de ellos.

-"No podemos hacer eso –ladró Arf, sentada sobre el tapete con la lengua de fuera, con sus ojos de cachorro puestos en ambas hermana-. Faltan tres Jewel Seeds: Una que tiene en su poder Nanoha Takamachi –comenzó a contar con sus dedos caninos- y otras dos más que están muy cerca de aquí. Estoy segura que se activarán pronto. "

-"Entonces deberíamos estar vigilando y no asistiendo a un burdo festival."

-"Se equivoca, señorita Fate –interrumpió gentilmente la castaña-. Ésa es nuestra fachada, mientras fingen ser buenas alumnas, estarán atentas a cualquier señal."

-"¡Pero Linith –se volteó bruscamente para verla-, yo no quiero volver allí!"

-"¡Fate! –regañó su madre-. No le alces la voz."

-"Sí, madre."

-"Está bien –susurró la familiar, pasando sus brazos al frente para acomodar la tela y abrazar a Fate por la cintura-, pero hay que ser fuertes. Está será la última noche que podrán actuar como niñas normales, traten de disfrutarla, ¿sí?"

Una vez más, Alicia se quedó callada. Observaba a su hermana menor con tristeza, porque escuchaba detrás de esa rabia y rencor una angustia tremenda.

Ella misma la sentía en su corazón.

Fate había contado poco de cómo había sido su encuentro con ese monstruoso dragón del que apenas salió airosa, no sin la ayuda de Takamachi de por medio. Sospechosa ayuda, dijo Fate.

Pero Alicia sabía que esa acción había mermado algo en el carácter de su hermana. Había atacado su orgullo como maga mortal e invencible.

Había abollado la seguridad de hierro que su mente forjaba.

Y había agujereado su corazón con veneno, marchitándolo más y más a cada tortuoso latido.

A pesar de todo, estaba luchando a muerte por ocultar que aquello le estaba afectando demasiado, y eso le dolía a la mayor de las hermanas. Su madre y su Fate, estaban dejando a un lado todo por salvar su vida frágil.

Después de todo, los juguetes que se mantenían al lado de una muñeca rota finalmente empezaban a desquebrajarse también…

-"Oh, Alicia, ¡mira qué hermosa te ves!" –le sonrió Linith.

La chica levantó sus ojos hacia el espejo que la mujer puso frente a ella. Su traje de princesa estaba casi listo.

Precia llegó por detrás para abrazarla, besando sus cabellos.

-"No te preocupes, Ali. Mamá lo logrará, ya verás cómo pronto usarás mejores vestidos que éste."

-"Gracias, madre" –susurró avergonzada.

-"Pero Fate también se ve bellísima –alabó Linith, parándose al frente de la aludida-, ¿no lo cree, ama?"

Precia asintió, contemplando cálidamente a una Fate que se removió algo apenada al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Su brazo alcanzó a su hija para abrazarla también mientras Alicia tomaba su mano para enlazar sus dedos con los de su gemela.

-"Mis dos preciosas muñecas" –murmuró Precia, mirando el reflejo que el cristal les devolvía.

Alicia deseó con todas sus fuerzas, en aquel momento, que ese espejo no se rompiera.

Así como las esperanzas en las que su frágil corazón se empeñaba a creer. Una de ellas, teniendo grabado el nombre de una distinguida Comandante:

_Hayate Yagami. _

* * *

-"¿E-Es… ahí?" –preguntó Vita con un hilo de voz, abrumada por el hostil ambiente que se alzaba frente a ella.

-"Sí."

Zafira clavó sus ojos ante el espantoso escenario de un planeta muriendo. Esquivando los meteoros que lanzaban aquellas dos lunas destrozadas a la superficie del planeta, aterrizaron para salir en la búsqueda de Signum.

Vita quiso llamar de inmediato a su martillo, temerosa de lo que veía ahí, mas un suave empujón por parte del lobo la contuvo.

-"No pensé…"

-"Tranquila, Vita."

-"¿Tanto daño causa la…?"

-"He dicho que tranquila" –gruñó el familiar azulado.

Provocaba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. _El libro de la Oscuridad…_

Zafira olfateó un poco el lugar, cuyos silbidos del viento le daban un aire más espeluznante. Débil pero consistente, detectó el aroma de la pelirrosa.

Se acercaron al cráter, observando sus alrededores. Vita saltó dentro con su dije de Graf Eisen entre sus manos, preparada a invocarlo por cualquier cosa en lo que el lobo seguía rastreando el sitio.

-"Hayate no dejará que pase de nuevo –titubeó, cohibida-, ¿verdad?"

-"Vita, mírame –Zafira podía sentir el miedo en la pequeña, pues él mismo no estaba lejos de esa situación-. Esto no ocurrirá de nuevo ni nada malo ha de pasarle a nuestra ama. ¿Entendido?"

-"Zafira…"

-"¿Entendido?"

-"Uhm."

El familiar gruñó al sentir desaparecer el rastro de repente.

Vita corrió a su lado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Se desvanece… justo aquí."

Sacando sus garras, el lupino se dio a la tarea de rascar con desesperación. Aún cuando la atmósfera también le afectaba no se iba a dar el lujo de perder la cordura cuando tenía a su lado a la más pequeña de las Wolkenritten. En poco tiempo, un pedazo de nave apareció ante ambos que jadearon de la sorpresa.

Vita no pudo evitar estrujar un mechón cerúleo de Zafira.

-"Signum…"

-"¡Está viva!" –exclamó la pelirroja, no sabiendo si reír o llorar. O en su defecto, empezar a lanzar gritos furiosos.

El familiar siguió rascando con más ahínco y el aroma peculiar pronto se hizo más consistente.

-"Signum está bajo tierra" –dijo entre arañazos.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"¡Vita, debes golpear hasta hacer un túnel!"

-"Pero, Signum…"

Zafira le jaló con fuerza una de sus trenzas, solamente así Vita reaccionó de inmediato.

-"¡Óyeme perro malagradecido, fíjate lo que haces!"

-"Mucho mejor –gruñó, ocultando una sonrisa divertida-. Ahora usa tu martillo."

-"¡Hazte a un lado entonces! –chilló, haciendo una mueca de orgullo-. ¡Esto se pondrá movido!"

Y todo hubiera salido perfecto.

Si tan sólo Graf Eisen hubiese acudido a su llamado…

* * *

-"Fate…"

Alicia entró despacio a la sala personal de entrenamiento de su hermana, quien estaba concentrada, golpeando un saco de boxeo pesado. Cada remate iba impreso con fuerza y frustración.

Como si estuviese descargando toda su ira contra alguien más…

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente como cascadas inagotables, haciendo que los mechones de cabello se le pegasen y su cabello siguiese su compás desenfrenado.

-"Fate" –insistió.

Los ojos de su hermana menor estaban furiosos pero también al borde de las lágrimas. Alicia llegó hasta ella y la detuvo, sosteniendo sus manos enguantadas y temblorosas entre las suyas; su corazón le decía que las cosas iban a ponerse en un tono oscuro muy pronto, así que, por lo menos, deseaba tener algo de paz.

Sabiendo que su pequeña hermana estaría bien.

-"Al…"

Ésta le abrazó en silencio, besando antes su mejilla. Sintiendo el cuerpo de su gemela estremecerse, atemorizada por la oleada de sensaciones que surcaban su pecho y de las cuales, no conocía ni una sola.

Ni estaba segura de querer conocer.

-"Mi hermanita."

-"Al…"

-"Fate –susurró con dulzura-, siempre estás tratando de protegerme, pero, ¿quién te protege a ti?"

La menor se quedó sin palabras y abrazó igualmente a su hermana, que sonrió a medias, haciendo círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla. Fate hundió el rostro en su pecho, queriendo escapar del mundo escalofriante que la esperaba allá afuera.

Con las garras listas para partirla en dos. A ella… y a su pobre y agrietado corazón…

-"No tienes que engañarme a mí, hermanita Fate. A mí no."

-"¿Alicia? –murmuró confundida, alzando la vista hacia ella-. Pero yo no…"

-"Shh –calló con sutileza-, yo sé que Nanoha Takamachi significa mucho para ti."

En ese momento, la menor trató de zafarse del abrazo, percibiendo el enojo florecer en ella de nuevo. Mas Alicia no se lo permitió.

-"¿Ella te dejó escapar, verdad?" –inquirió, casi afirmando sus palabras mientras miraba hacia los ventanales que dejaban colar la luz vespertina.

-"S-Sí" –balbuceó, no queriendo decir aquello.

La otra mostró una leve sonrisa. Comprendiendo perfectamente que el orgullo de la rubia estaba siendo puesto en juego, y que admitir una verdad de esa magnitud, no era nada fácil.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de una Testarossa. La familia de grandes hechiceras con sorprendentes fortalezas y delicados bailes.

Y que, a ojos del resto, no eran más que muñecas estigmatizadas con su sonrisa deshecha. Cual hilo que se ha salido de sus puntadas y ha arruinado un cuadro perfecto…

-"El destino es cruel a veces –declaró en tono bajo-, le gusta jugar con inocentes. Le fascina darnos un bonito presente envuelto en oro y plata, y después, se regocija con nuestro sufrimiento –hizo una pausa, sus pupilas pálidas brillando intensamente-, quitándolo de nuestras manos de un solo soplido."

-"Takamachi es una traidora –reclamó de inmediato-. _Y Yagami también._"

El siseo de dientes al pronunciar ese último nombre no pasó desapercibido por Alicia, quien tan sólo suavizó su mirada, detectando los celos mal infundados de su gemela.

-"De eso ya no estoy tan segura. He pensado mucho, Fate –habló despacio, separándola un poco por los hombros-. Y me doy cuenta que desde que las cuatro sabemos toda la verdad, sólo nosotras dos hemos sido las únicas que han estado atacando. Mientras ellas se mantienen recibiendo todo el daño."

-"No, eso no es así –negó rápido, cerrando los ojos-. ¡Arrestaron a mamá y…!"

Alicia posó un dedo sobre los labios de su hermana, callándola. Y le sonrió, acomodando los mechones húmedos de su frente, pensativa.

-"He dicho que a mí no puedes engañarme."

-"Alicia…"

-"¿Por qué si hemos sido sinceras sentimos tanto dolor?"

La más alta le miró por largo tiempo y bajó de pronto su cabeza. Alicia, en respuesta y en propio consuelo, besó sus cabellos.

-"Fate, siempre te he estado pidiendo cosas, aún en silencio. Y tú siempre las has obedecido aunque eso te costara arrancarte el corazón. Pero ya no más, Fate, ya no más…"

-"Te quiero" –la voz de la menor se quebró.

-"Y yo a ti."

Alicia tomó su rostro con delicadeza, como si estuviese hecho de cristal, y le obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos le devolvieron un reflejo rozado y casi lloroso.

Como si lanzasen un grito mudo, un pedido de auxilio para el barco llamado Fate que se hundía; y que por más que intentaba nadar, las olas parecían arrastrarla cada vez más lejos.

-"Mamá hace todo lo posible por darme una segunda oportunidad, pero a veces siento que mi tiempo ya no puede ser prolongado más. Si pudiese encontrar un sitio donde el reloj no marcara ningún minuto –suspiró, cual si su voz tratase de transmitir esa delgada y quebradiza esperanza de oro que tenía guardada-, donde los días no contaran y la muerte no existiera… ése sería mi sitio para vivir –sus ojos brillaron entonces, tristes por el mundo que pronto abandonaría. Y lo que dejaría atrás con él-. Así que, ya no me aferraré más a vanas esperanzas que solamente me han impedido apreciar las cosas hermosas que todavía tengo por amar."

-"Alicia –balbuceó con miedo-, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?"

La nombrada la miró con profundo cariño y besó una de sus mejillas, provocando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Fate, quien inmediatamente la separó de sí para observarla seria a los ojos.

No quería recibir consuelos, por mucho que los anhelara en ese momento. Pero no de esa manera.

Quería oír la verdad.

Por mucho que doliese, necesitaba oírla salir de sus labios...

-"Creo que siento algo –sonrió con tristeza, temiendo que sus pupilas rojas expresasen más pena de la que ya sentía-, por Hayate Yagami. Así como tú estás enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi."

-"¡NO! –el gritó espantó a la otra, quien la contempló con los ojos abiertos-. ¡Alicia, qué disparates dices!"

-"Odio repetirme, Fate, ¿qué dije hace unos momentos? No voy a responder algo que tú bien sabes."

Fate iba a replicar ante el tono sutilmente enojado de su hermana, no obstante, tan sólo suspiró con fuerza. Tratando de controlar su ira para no romper a gritos sin sentido y lastimar a la otra.

Alicia, en cambio, limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas de su pequeña gemela, aquéllas que Fate se rehusaba a reconocer como suyas.

-"En verdad, te seré sincera –agregó con recato, acariciando los pómulos húmedos de la menor-. Ya no creo que pueda salvarme, así que quiero este festival para estar con Hayate un poco más. Por una vez quiero pensarme una joven feliz, Fate; y mi pedido como tu hermana mayor –su agarre se volvió firme pero sin dejar de ser suave, asegurándose que tenía toda la atención centrada en ella- es que hagas lo mismo con Nanoha. Escúchala, por favor."

-"¡Yo no necesito…!"

-"¡Basta, Fate! –regañó, haciendo que la aludida se callase a regañadientes-. Date cuenta, ¿quieres? Esa niña es tan tonta que no sabe cómo decirte las cosas y necesita de tu ayuda. Así como tú necesitas la de ella."

-"¡Pero…!"

-"¿O ya olvidaste la sonrisa con la que te levantabas todas las mañanas para asistir a clases? ¿Los gestos pequeños pero profundos, que hacían que tus ojos brillasen? Dime entonces que la odias, Fate, dímelo si estás tan segura de tener la maldita razón."

La aludida quiso hacerlo, quería soltarle que Nanoha Takamachi no era más que un capítulo pasado de su vida, así como muchos otros tantos. Y sin embargo, sabía que aquello era mentira.

Porque, desde el primer momento en que se permitió sonreír a su lado, Fate se había condenado hasta el último hueso de su existencia.

Y ello le dolía.

Traicionaba la confianza de su familia, la de Alicia y la de Nanoha, aunque ésta última no deseaba admitirla. Al final, no sabía quién terminaba engañando a quién.

Porque ella también participaba en ese circo de muerte y de desgracias, donde la alegría parecía haberse ido a tomar unas vacaciones.

-"Te estás quebrando por dentro, justo como yo empecé a hacerlo hace años –murmuró Alicia, consciente del terrible torbellino por el que Fate debía de estar pasando-. Si algo puedo hacer con este cuerpo enfermo es protegerte por última vez. Dale una oportunidad a Nanoha, ¿sí? Si no lo haces por ti –sus palabras se tornaron una súplica-, al menos hazlo por mí."

-"Te odio cuando hablas como si fueras a morir."

-"¿Y qué si muero? Dime, Fate, cuando yo ya no esté, ¿cuál será tu excusa para seguir peleando en esta vida?"

-"Al, por favor, ¡no me digas eso!" –gimió abrumada.

Alicia negó con la cabeza, despacio. Después mostró una sonrisa cálida, alborotando los cabellos rubios de su hermana con diversión y riendo sólo como ella podía hacerlo.

Suave y elegantemente. Como toda una dulce señorita…

-"Es un futuro que puede ser verdad y lo sabes –continuó, con el mismo tono cariñoso-. ¿Qué mentira usarás para jugar a la magia y poner tu máscara de frialdad, Fate? ¿A quién usarás como escudo para no escuchar a tu propia soledad cuando ella venga a buscarte?"

La menor apretó sus puños, pero Alicia los tomó para abrir sus dedos y besarlos con reverencia, arropando aquellas manos cubiertas de algunos raspones con las suyas.

Transmitiéndole el calor que Fate siempre había encontrado en ella.

-"Cuando Pinocho fue en busca de la Hada Azul, sabía que probablemente nunca regresaría con su padre. Pero aún así fue –recitó en voz baja, depositando un beso tierno en el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas-. Porque lo más importante no era Gepetto o Pepé Grillo, sino él mismo; y si no alcanzaba su sueño, al menos sabría que lo persiguió hasta morir. Yo voy a ir en busca de mi Hada Azul –su sonrisa se atenuó un poco, mas sus ojos no brillaron menos por eso-, pero tú no me puedes acompañar. Ese camino sólo es para mí."

La otra agachó la cabeza, comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras mientras apreciaba el corazón dolerle. Ella no iba a perder a Alicia, claro que no.

Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía todo lo contrario?

-"No voy a mirar atrás, Fate, ni tú vas a tratar de alcanzarme. Tu mano ya no sostendrá la mía –dijo en un susurro, aflojando el enlace que sus dedos guardaban con cuidado-. Porque yo quiero que sostengas la de Nanoha."

-"Al…" –sollozó.

Y finalmente las piernas parecieron ceder y ella cayó de rodillas. Alicia le imitó, abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza contra sí mientras escuchaba el llanto de Fate salir a la superficie de una vez por todas.

Con las manos cubriendo su rostro y el corazón latiéndole a mil, sufriendo ante la idea de perder a su gemelo que yacía dentro del cuerpo del otro hermoso ser de porcelana.

En el fondo, sabía que eso no era cierto. Alicia siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero dejarla ir… _era como perder toda una vida._

-"Gracias por dejarme ser tu muñeca, Fate –apretó el abrazó y besó una última vez sus mechones húmedos y dorados, sintiendo a la otra temblar bajo sus brazos-. Sin embargo, ya es hora de que toque el sol –su voz se quebró al tiempo que las lágrimas afluían también-, aunque al final acabe quemándome por completo…"

* * *

-"¡¿Graf Eisen?! ¡¿Graf Eisen?! ¡¡¡Graf Eisen!!!"

-"¡Qué está pasando! ¡Vita, déjate de juegos!"

-"¡Maldita sea, no estoy jugando Zafira!"

_**¡CRRRASSHHHH!**_

-"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!"

Los gritos de Vita quedaron en el olvido cuando millones de enredaderas crecidas del cráter recién excavado se abalanzaron contra ambos, alcanzando a desgarrar el vestido rojo un poco.

La pequeña guerrera sostuvo el mini-martillo entre sus dedos, llamándolo una y otra vez en vano. Las cosas se complicaron cuando Zafira descubrió que no podía adaptar su forma humana ni mucho menos utilizar sus poderes.

Pronto, el planeta muerto y deslucido, impreso de dolor, se convertía en una roca gigante con miles de brazos arbóreos y marchitos, que daban la apariencia de tener vida propia.

_¡Clack!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, largas grietas surgieron y el frágil piso sobre el que ambos se habían encontrado a salvo, se hizo añicos.

La luz fantasmal del espacio desapareció para ser reemplazada por un enorme agujero negro.

-"¡VITA!"

El aullido de Zafira hizo eco mientras se aferraba con sus cuatro patas de una de las tantas gruesas plantas, en un intento por no caer a un probable vacío sin fin. La oscuridad que le rodeaba limitó mucho sus opciones, por lo que tuvo que agudizar su oído y sus demás sentidos para guiarse.

Segundos después, no muy lejos, la figura de la pequeña se vislumbraba entre las sombras; aferrándose fuertemente a otra oscilante enredadera al tiempo que su cuerpo era bamboleado de un lado a otro, lenta y rítmicamente.

El familiar lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Pero la calma duró poco en cuanto un segundo temblor se dejó sentir, amenazando con destruir todo y dejarlos enterrados vivos.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Ya no puede más –respondió pensativo, mirando hacia el espacio exterior que se cernía sobre sus cabezas-. El planeta va a colapsar, si no nos movemos aprisa, nos llevará con él."

-"¡No me refería a eso, idiota! –bramó alarmada, sintiendo la impotencia hacer mella en su interior-. ¡¿Qué rayos nos está pasando?! ¡Qué le han hecho a Graf Eisen!"

-"¡Cállate, Vita! ¡Sólo harás que nos lapiden más rápido!"

La aludida guardó silencio, reticente, comprendiendo que cualquier descuido, por muy pequeño que fuese, podría sumirlos en un sueño eterno dentro de aquel tenebroso abismo.

La pelirroja soltó un sollozo, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos ardiendo en enfado total. Sus guantes oscuros apretaron más el larguirucho tallo vegetativo, en un acto que demostraba la profunda humillación que sentía.

Ahora, no era más que una niña. Una niña y un perro atrapados en un planeta desierto a punto de desaparecer.

-"¡Me rehúso! –gruñó, empezando a bajar y resbalando peligrosamente en sus primeros intentos-. ¡No voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Hayate…!" –murmuró entre dientes.

-"Vita…"

-"¿Me oíste, Zafira? –inquirió, dirigiendo su mirada firme hacia él-. ¡No pienso quedarme a ver cómo se hace chicharrón este maldito lugar conmigo dentro!"

El otro sonrió, la pequeña tenía un buen punto. Y por esta vez, iba a darle la razón; por eso la siguió hacia abajo, teniendo suficiente cuidado de las sacudidas que empezaban a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes.

Los pasos de Vita al pisar tierra resonaron en sus oídos lupinos, por lo que supo que aquel boquete sí tenía un final, uno que momento después él mismo pudo alcanzar a tocar.

Al principio pensó que estarían perdidos, puesto que debía forzar demasiado la vista para siquiera distinguir algo, ayudándose de las paredes para seguir adelante.

Varios trozos caídos tocaron sus patas, de lo que se imaginó podrían ser restos minerales o viejas baratijas olvidadas en aquel mundo de muerte; o al menos eso es lo que quiso pensar, no queriendo reparar en qué era cada una de las extrañas formas con las que se topaban en el camino.

-"¡SIGNUM! –tronó un grito de inmediato-. ¡SIGNUM!"

Vita, presurosa, empujó los últimos escombros antes de correr directo hacia su líder, quien apenas parecía mantener conciencia de sí misma.

-"¡Zafira, ayúdame!"

El familiar no se hizo esperar, asombrado del repentino cambio de situación.

Con sus colmillos forcejeó por liberar a la joven pelirrosa de los amarres que la sostenían y que ya habían aniquilado toda la armadura de su compañera, a excepción de la parte que rodeaba su cintura y sus piernas, habiendo mantenido éstas a salvo.

Las manos de Vita sangraron ante el inútil esfuerzo por hacer que las mortales raíces le soltaran, al igual que las mandíbulas de Zafira, que ya se teñían de rojo ante el paso de las espinas.

-"¡MALDITA SEA, SIGNUM!"

La aludida abrió los párpados a duras penas, conservando por muy poco el color azul pálido que en otrora fuese de un vivo matiz. La piel, totalmente blanca espectral, tampoco le daba un mejor aire.

Vita sollozó.

Le lloró a Graf Eisen para que apareciera y ayudara a su camarada y amiga. Las lágrimas de rabia y desesperación mojaron la pequeña figurilla del martllo.

Pero nuevamente, él no apareció.

La niña apretó sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas y apoyó un pie en la roca para jalar una vez más aquellas raíces mientras Zafira hacía lo propio.

El llanto pronto empapó sus mejillas.

-"¡POR UNA JODIDA VEZ, MUÉVETE, SIGNUM!"

El alarido de angustia silbó a través del tenebroso túnel antes de que el silencio lo devorase por completo. Después, el canto de la roca quebrarse inundó los tímpanos, para finalmente, transformarse en un desplome titánico.

El planeta maldito que volaba en la soledad lloró.

Su corazón de piedra se partió en pedazos.

Y su pobre existencia, sucumbió al fin.

_**¡¡¡CRRAASSSHHHH!!!**_

Las enredaderas empezaron a desgarrarse y el cuerpo de Signum fue liberado, quien envolvió rápidamente entre sus brazos a la pequeña pelirroja que sollozaba y se aferraba temerosa a su cintura.

Zafira y ella elevaron la vista mientras todo se caía a pedazos, tal y como un juego de bloques se destroza ante el toque torpe de un bebé.

La luz blanca que emergió de súbito, se volvió tan intensa hasta que sus ojos no vieron más allá de esa poderosa luminiscencia…

Algo increíble sucedió.

En medio de aquel caos reptante, las enredaderas toscas, espinosas y a punto de morir, resplandecieron a la vida. Envueltas por aquella luz de fantasía, las espinas brillaron como nunca y las rosas rojas y blancas se abrieron una tras otra.

El verde marchito latió de nuevo, con un matiz suave y jugoso, como el de un retoño recién nacido.

Las pupilas de cobalto de Signum se abrieron en asombro al tiempo que un millón de imágenes pasaban en segundos frente a sus ojos. Desde el principio de una era, su renacimiento, su evolución, su belleza, su esplendor dorado…

…hasta el final macabro de su existencia…

Allí, donde la luz blanca se manchaba de negro, dando la semejanza de estar sangrando. Allí donde dos figuras se izaban en los cielos, con el símbolo de círculos de magia apareciendo y desapareciendo por todos lados, provocando infinitas explosiones en la galaxia.

Enormes alas rompían las estrellas.

Monstruosos tentáculos barrían con las flores…

Y los rugidos infernales de aquellos seres malditos se tragaban un mundo de luz para escupir uno lleno de tinieblas en su lugar…

-"¡SIGNUM!"

El llamado de Vita la sacó del hechizo, al igual que Zafira empezaba a despertar de aquel sopor.

La pequeña guerrera Belkan, todavía abrazada a la cintura de la pelirrosa, se halló de golpe en el cielo estrellado de aquel raro planeta, mirando metros más abajo el boquete que las enredaderas habían abierto; las mismas que ahora se encontraban descansando sobre la superficie.

_Muertas._

Los ojos afilados de su líder le miraron.

Signum estaba malherida, pero aún más, ofendida. Sostenía tanto a Zafira como a Vita en sus brazos, que no paraban de ser recorridos por delgadas líneas de sangre.

La luz blanca que provenía del cráter donde habían estado atrapados palideció hasta desvanecerse para siempre. El planeta crujió, por última vez.

Sin perder tiempo, la guerrera de la espada los encaminó hacia la nave para salir de ese lugar. Una vez dentro y con los motores girando, empezando a elevarse, Vita sonrió y abrazó a su líder, conteniendo sus lágrimas de emoción.

Signum sólo le siguió mirando, arqueando una ceja.

-"¡Serás estúpida!" –chilló enfadada, a pesar de que su voz expresaba una dicha profunda.

-"¿Qué te dijo Shamal sobre tu lenguaje?"

-"¡Sha…!" –Vita cerró la boca entonces, desviando la vista directo hacia el familiar.

La pelirrosa posó una mano sobre su sombrero, a modo de agradecimiento. Luego observó a Zafira, quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de asentir.

-"Tenemos que irnos, algo muy extraño está sucediendo en la Tierra. Todas las tropas que habían sido enviadas al exterior fueron llamadas a un regreso de emergencia."

-"De acuerdo" –asintió, las pupilas azules contemplando el vetusto planeta estallar a lo lejos, sólo para liberar una lluvia de chispas incandescentes que dentro poco se fundirían con la nada.

_Borrando todo rastro su existencia…_

-"Después de todo, debo recuperar a Levantine."

* * *

Lindy Harlaown miraba el cielo nublado y oscuro desde la ventana del hospital. En su regazo estaban los informes sobre el ataque a los cuarteles de la TSAB y los registros de Nanoha Takamachi en cuanto a su persecución a Fate Testarossa, así como las novedades del estado de salud de Shamal y el resto del equipo.

Contempló a su hijo, en la camilla de terapia intensiva.

Sus ojos se rozaron y volvió su vista al cielo allá afuera. Había órdenes esperando su firma pero se dijo que no lo haría.

Estaba segura de algo.

Quien estaba en peligro no era ya la TSAB, sino la familia Testarossa.

Había un enemigo que ya había demostrado hasta donde podía llegar con tal de conseguir su cometido. Lindy, por lo tanto, arrugó los papeles que sostenían sus manos, sintiendo cierta angustia por lo que podría pasar si las hermanas completaban su tarea.

La vida de una sola niña, podría costar la vida del resto del mundo.

Sin embargo, el recordar a su hijo desangrándose no hacía más que traerle la misma desesperación que probablemente Precia sentía al ver a su hija bailar al borde de la muerte. Así lo decían los peritajes de la casa que encontraran.

Alicia Testarossa sufría de un cáncer terminal que ya había arrasado con su sistema inmunológico.

La magia, inestable y consumible, era lo que la estaba teniendo con vida.

Su orgullo por capturarlas había encontrado un precio alto. Y aunque Lindy ya no estaba tan segura de que perseguir a esa familia fuera lo más justo, estaba más que consciente que era su trabajo mantener la paz.

Dio un último vistazo antes de tirar todos los papeles al bote de basura y volver donde su hijo. Por el momento, su mente no podía estar en otro lado sino con Chrono.

Pero en cuanto sus sentimientos se calmasen y pudiera ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, le pondría un alto definitivo a todo. Así tuviese que salir ella misma y abarrotar las calles con soldados.

A pesar de la amenaza encima de la vida de Chrono, Lindy Harlaown era una Almirante. Una que no podía dejar de lado su deber ni su dignidad por los suelos.

Y como tal que era, atacaría primero.

_Antes de que alguien la atacase a ella…_

* * *

_Para ahogar mis sollozos apagados,_

_Sólo preciso tu profundo lecho;_

_El poderoso olvido habita entre tus labios_

_Y fluye de tus besos el Leteo._

_Mi destino, desde ahora mi delicia,_

_Como un predestinado seguiré;_

_Condenado inocente, mártir dócil_

_Cuyo fervor se acrece en el suplicio._

_Para ahogar mi rencor, apuraré_

_El nepentes y la cicuta amada,_

_Del pezón delicioso que corona este seno,_

_El cual nunca contuvo un corazón._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Leteo:**_ Del griego antiguo, "olvido". Es uno de los ríos del Hades cuyas aguas provocaban el olvido completo._

**Nepentes: **_Cuenta _**_Homero_**_ al principio de la _**_Odisea _**_como los reyes de Esparta (Menelao y Elena) se preparan para una fiesta; Elena coloca en el vino una potente droga que es capaz de hacer olvidar el dolor. La droga es el _**_Nepentes _****_Pharmacon_**_ y es un derivado del opio._

**Cicuta:**_Planta tóxica de la que se extrae un veneno que recibe el mismo nombre y que era usada por los griegos para quitarse la vida._

K: ¡Fue un despelote poder armar este capítulo! Pero bueno, lo hemos logrado. Signum, Vita y Zafira van de vuelta, empero… ¿qué encontrarán del otro lado? :)

Gracias como siempre por seguir con nosotras. Trabajar con Kit es todo un pandémonium, claro que, todo tiene su precio XDD

No es cierto aguilucha, sabes que es juego :p

C: Je, je, je… cielos, prometo ya no alborotar a Kida con más ideas escabrosas y dirigirnos inmediatamente a la conclusión de esta historia. I promise XDD

Gachias por leernos, gracias Kida por tu comprensión, gorriona.

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	18. Serenata de Luna

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Eres tú mi sol, de Shakira._

* * *

_Te regalo mi cintura, y mis labios para cuando quieras besar, ¡ahh!  
Te regalo mi locura, y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya;  
Mis zapatos desteñidos, el diario en el que escribo._

_  
Te doy hasta mis suspiros, pero no te vayas más… _

_¡Porque eres tú, mi sol, la fe con que vivo!  
La potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino._

_¡Eres tú, amor, mis ganas de reírme!  
El adiós que no sabré decir, porque nunca podré vivir… _

…_sin ti…_

* * *

_Capítulo XVII_

_Serenata de Luna_

Luces, confeti, farolas, fuegos artificiales.

El festival de las muñecas Kokeshi estaba siguiendo su curso normal y las personas tomaban fotos a los puestos, y, por supuesto, a sus edecanes ataviadas en la mejor de las caracterizaciones de aquellas tradicionales muñecas que reposaban en un templo, al fondo del parque donde los visitantes les rendían tributo.

Los chicos coqueteaban con las alumnas y viceversa. Todo era una fiesta nocturna que la luna iluminaba desde lo alto del cielo, como un testigo mudo de un momento envuelto en una burbuja de festividad ante la inminente tragedia.

-"¿Cuántos algodones llevas ya, Nanoha?" –inquirió divertida.

-"Um… ¿es que me estás llevando la cuenta, Hayate?"

-"Engordarás."

-"Hum" –la ignoró, dando una pequeña mordida a su postre mientras desviaba el rostro.

Hayate rodó los ojos, negando. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba más que nerviosa, y no era para menos, habían esperado tanto ese momento. Lo iban a convertir en un día especial…

Sin embargo, la creciente inseguridad en la pelirroja no era una excusa para devorarse un montón de pobres algodones inocentes.

Tan sólo esperaba que su dinero no desapareciese del todo en un soplido…

La mirada de la Comandante se enfocó entonces en buscar algo –o alguien- que aún no había aparecido ante ellas, pero que esperaba de un momento a otro surgiese entre la bulliciosa multitud.

Pronto se detuvieron ante unos padres que les pidieron un par de fotos con sus hijas pequeñas. La pelirroja escondió su séptimo algodón de azúcar detrás de ella para sonreír tontamente mientras Hayate se acercaba para posar.

Nanoha vestía un kimono de túnica corta y faldón largo en rosa pálido, con un juego de tramados de flores de cerezo en tonos rosados y blancos. Sus cabellos peinados al tradicional estilo geisha, de cuyas peinetas colgaban perlas falsas.

Hayate, por su parte, como sacerdotisa, sus túnicas eran negras y blancas con una especie de cofia en la cabeza, símbolo de su rango religioso. Su cabello igualmente estaba recogido en un peinado más discreto, aunque sujeto por unas diademas con forma de alas.

Las niñas corrieron a su lado, emocionadas.

Ambas jóvenes las miraron con un mismo pensamiento.

_Las hermanas Testarossa._

El festival había comenzado sin ellas, aparentemente. Sin embargo, la profesora Manduri las tenía reportadas como presentes en sus listas.

A pesar de que ni Nanoha ni Hayate las habían encontrado.

Cierto que el parque era grande y que todas las edecanes estaban moviéndose continuamente de un lado a otro, tratando de cubrir todo el espacio. Pero, en algún instante tenían que verse unas a otras… ¿no?

-"Gracias, lindas."

Las jóvenes sonrieron con una reverencia. Luego de aquella foto ocasional, Nanoha siguió comiendo su algodón.

-"¿Comes de los nervios?" –comentó con malicia.

-"¿Nervios de qué? –apartó la boca del dulce, relamiendo los rastros que habían quedado pegados a sus labios-. Nyahaha…"

-"Podría ser… ¿cierta rubia criminal y rebelde?" –se inclinó hacia ella.

Takamachi sonrió vacilante y decidió dar otra mordida a su postre, queriendo evitarse la molestia de tener que responder a aquella pregunta que la pondría en traje de mil varas.

Ésa y las demás que estaba segura, su amiga no perdería tiempo en bombardearle…

-"¡No uses el algodón como excusa, Capitana Takamachi!"

-"No, um –tragó fuerte-, ¡no lo hago! Es que tengo hambre…"

La castaña estaba a punto de responder a la mentira tan mala cuando sus ojos parpadearon atónitos ante lo que veía.

Flashes de cámaras iluminaron el sitio hacia donde miraba.

Un par de inigualables princesas celestiales posaban tranquilas y serenas ante los visitantes que pedían una que otra repetición, encantados con la presencia cautivadora que ambas desprendían.

Como si hubieran salido de un cuento de leyendas, donde las damiselas parecían muñequitas invaluables y cuya magia era tan encantadora a los miles de ojos que las admiraban.

Fate y Alicia lucían glamorosos y largos trajes reales, de orillas doradas con velos transparentes a modo de olanes y mantos. Sus cabellos peinados en complicados mechones enredados adornados de diademas de oro falso, con piedras preciosas y flores colgando de cadenillas detrás de su nuca.

Ambas mecían sus abanicos largos y de filos aterciopelados con recato y gentileza, robando más de una sonrisa y un suspiro en el acto.

Las tomas finalmente acabaron y ellas reverenciaron graciosamente a sus visitantes antes de seguir su camino hacia otra callecilla del parque.

-"¡Hayate…!"

-"Lo sé, Nanoha."

-"¿Qué hacemos? ¡Qué hacemos! ¡Dime, qué hacemos!"

-"Bueno, para empezar… ¿podrías dejar de enterrarme las uñas? Mi brazo no es de acero –se quejó con el ceño fruncido, viendo a la otra apartarse apenada-. ¡Mucho mejor!"

-"¡Se están alejando! –exclamó angustiada, casi tirando al suelo el algodón olvidado en su otra mano-. No podemos quedarnos así…"

-"¿Y qué estamos esperando? –sonrió ansiosa-. ¡Soldaditos de peluche, al campo de batalla!" –cantó con un brazo arriba.

Nanoha la miró confundida, optando por no preguntar de dónde había salido eso. Observó el algodón todavía en su mano, ponderando la posibilidad de que el azúcar tal vez había afectado a la castaña y no a ella…

-"¡H-Hayate, espera!"

La Comandante no podía creer que una figura tan frágil y delicada sería capaz de esconder su pálido rostro de manera tan coqueta, tras un simple abanico de papel china; y que, al mismo tiempo, pudiese tener el efecto de acabar en un parpadeo con los cuarteles generales de la TSAB.

Alicia no era capaz de algo así.

No la Alicia que tenía enfrente. No la princesa que veían sus ojos, a quienes todos los demás oficiales tachaban de mortal asesina…

-"¡Hayate! ¡Hayate!" –los gritos de la maga blanca pronto captaron la atención de ambas hermanas.

Fate señaló entonces hacia el camino al templo y Alicia sólo asintió cuando la castaña les alcanzó.

-"Buenas noches."

Dos pares de ojos borgoñas se clavaron en ella.

Alicia sonrió de nuevo, ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras el abanico antes de girarse a su hermana. Por un escueto segundo, la menor pareció reacia a acceder.

Mas el sentimiento se desvaneció ante el mensaje implícito en los ojos de su gemela. Ése que le pedía confianza y le entregaba las gracias.

-"Señorita Yagami, muy buenas noches tenga también –dijo, tomando su brazo para caminar con ella-. Me gustaría platicar con usted, si es eso posible."

La rubia sonrió de forma sutil pero sin abandonar ese toque hipnotizante que se mantenía impregnado a ella, así como el kimono elegante con el que vestía.

Hayate se pellizcó rápidamente para ver si no estaba soñando. Fate simplemente las estaba dejando ir. ¡Aquello era grandioso! Por lo que no sabía si ponerse a gritar de la felicidad o a llorar de la misma…

Con una expresión que apenas contenía su alegría, se volvió hacia Nanoha, que ya le había agarrado el paso y cuya mirada expresaba una confusión que ella misma también sentía.

La Comandante estuvo a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, el suave tirón de su princesa fue suficiente para que caminaran lejos de ellas y del bullicio.

-"Hoy es la Luna de la Resurrección" –dijo Alicia.

-"¿Uh?" –parpadeó, todavía más perpleja.

-"Es usted muy despistada, Señorita Yagami" –rió en voz baja, manteniendo el abanico dorado siempre cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro.

-"Hayate, por favor."

-"Hayate..." –susurró, saboreando el sonido del nombre salir de sus labios.

La aludida sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomando la mano de Alicia con delicadeza y atreviéndose a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos mientras se ponía frente a ella, haciendo una venia.

-"Princesa –besó el dorso de su mano y elevó la mirada zafiro-, permítame que la guíe el día de hoy."

-"No esperaba más de una sacerdotisa" –sonrió, aceptando la amable propuesta.

* * *

-"Buenas noches, Fate-chan."

El algodón de azúcar había desparecido a la velocidad de la luz, pero por desgracia, los nervios parecían haber ido en aumento. Nanoha estrujaba su pequeño bolso redondo atado a su cinto.

Fate miraba por donde su hermana y Hayate se habían desvanecido.

La pelirroja, entonces, reunió fuerzas y tomó aire.

-"Esto… Fate –llamó vacilante-, ¿no quieres caminar por ahí?"

-"De acuerdo."

Nanoha no tentó su suerte dos veces. Así que siguió atenta hacia donde la orgullosa princesa caminase, viendo su andar refinado desde atrás.

Por un segundo, se preguntó qué diría la rubia si acaso ella…

Las mejillas de Takamachi se incendiaron de sólo pensarlo. Todo era un caos y ella pensaba en esas cosas. Pero no había órdenes de la TSAB y ni siquiera se había escuchado algo de Lindy Harlaown.

El precio por la cabeza de Alicia Testarossa ya había sido anunciado, aunque todo lucía como si nada ocurriera.

Como si alguien estuviera protegiendo a las hermanas de la ola de desgracias que pendía sobre ellas…

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"¿Qué?" –dio la media vuelta.

El tono ligeramente frío hizo estremecer a Takamachi, mas al siguiente instante, una sonrisa más segura se dibujó en su rostro. Ésta era su oportunidad.

Y a como estaba la situación, podría ser la última.

Alzó la vista para contemplar a la rubia frente a ella, con el cabello dorado cayendo a cascadas sobre sus hombros y los primeros mechones de lado a lado, formando espirales precisas y perfectas.

El viento agitando las hebras de oro con calma mientras la diadema de oro en su cabeza apenas y se movía, desprendiendo el perfume a lavandas que alcanzaba a bañar el aire. El traje rojo vino apegándose prestamente a su sofisticada figura, delineándola casi con completa adoración.

Los ojos ligeramente delineados en negro, las mejillas espolvoreadas con un poco de rubor.

"_Una verdadera princesa…"_, pensó.

-"Fate-chan –habló con voz firme y suave, dando un paso hacia delante-, ¿pudiera este cerezo tener la dicha de florecer con tu calor?"

La rubia agachó la cabeza de repente, dejando que los rizos al frente ocultasen su mirada y sus pómulos sonrojados. Fue apenas un _"sí"_, inaudible y acompañado por un leve asentimiento.

Uno que fue más que suficiente para que Nanoha tomase su mano y la hiciese caminar esta vez, junto a ella.

Y aunque al principio la sensación de rareza embargó a la más alta, bastó la sonrisa tan característica de su enemiga declarada para que la calma pronto le abrigase.

El corazón de Fate saltó en un latido y ella no supo explicar por qué. Simplemente, no lo supo…

-"Fate –llamó con gentileza, notando que el agarre en su mano empezaba a incrementarse un poco-, ¿Fate-chan?"

La rubia reaccionó de inmediato, volteando el rostro y adelantándose en un intento por zafar sus dedos; contrario a lo que esperaba, Nanoha mantuvo firme la unión.

-"Por favor, no se vaya todavía, princesa –dijo con timidez, sonriéndole-. ¿Acompáñeme un rato más?"

La hija de la Luna agachó la mirada y asintió débilmente, sin muchas ganas de permitir aquello pero también siendo incapaz de negarse.

Caminaron a través de los variados puestos que habían allí, cuyos colores hacían del festival un arcoiris viviente. Los juegos empezaron a surgir y ellas se detuvieron en algunos.

Pescaron peces, rompieron globos, aventaron canicas…

Y cuando el último aro que Nanoha arrojase cayese al lado del pico de la botella –al igual que el resto- Fate no pudo evitar tratar de encubrir una risa con su palma mientras la castaña sonreía apenada.

Inconscientemente, aferrada a la cálida mano que aún sostenía la suya, ésa que parecía brindarle más seguridad con cada segundo que pasaba…

-"¡Todavía puedo intentar derribar las latas!"

La frase había sido sumamente optimista, a pesar de los anteriores intentos fallidos. Hasta que las tres pelotas pasaron muy de lejos la pequeña torrecilla casera y el dueño de la tiendita les sonrió divertido.

Nanoha suspiró derrotada antes de voltear a verla.

-"¿Cómo puedes ser una maga del Bureau y tener tan pésimo tino?" –preguntó la rubia, empezando a sentir el ambiente mucho más ligero que en un principio.

-"Nyahaha, ¡no te burles! –sacó la lengua-. Es muy diferente, además…"

-"¿Además?" –la instó.

-"Además yo sólo quería –balanceó sus manos torpemente-, quería ganarte un premio…"

La mirada borgoña se suavizó al ver a su amiga con el rostro volteado y la vista fija en algún desconocido punto. Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Fate, una que en aquel momento, hizo cosquillear su corazón.

Tampoco supo por qué pasaba eso.

Pero de alguna manera, sentía que debía de agradecerlo mucho…

-"Ya me has dado mi premio" –susurró con suavidad.

Nanoha Takamachi volvió la mirada a ella, manteniéndola pegada a aquellas hermosas pupilas escarlatas que le devolvían su propio reflejo. Percibió el pecho oprimírsele en alegría mientras que el corazón le hacía una carrera de 1500 m en cuestión de segundos.

Y ante una ola de poderosas de emociones, decidió abrir la boca…

-"¡Fate-chan, yo tengo que…!"

-"¿Bolitas de pulpo?"

-"¿Uh?" –parpadeó confundida.

La rubia tan sólo señaló con su mano libre hacia el puestecito que vendía la antedicha comida, arrastrando amablemente a la ojiazul hacia allá. E interrumpiéndola en lo que sea que hubiese querido decir.

Nanoha suspiró de nuevo.

Derrotada por los juegos y derrotada por la comida ahora. Extraña suerte la que se cargaba encima…

-"Está bien –agregó algo apenada-, ¿si compartimos uno, Nanoha?"

La cara de la aludida se iluminó de inmediato.

-"¡Uhm! ¡Qué estamos esperando!"

Después de haber recibido su orden, ambas hicieron una venia a la mujer que les había atendido. El bullicio de la gente y los gritos de los niños por aquí y por allá, así como la vista de sus compañeras atendiendo a una que otra persona, pronto les recibió.

Seguían caminando tranquilamente cuando Nanoha sostuvo con su palillo la última croqueta y se la extendió a Fate, quien la miró extrañada.

-"Princesa –llamó sonrojada, al igual que la nombrada-, ¿diga _ahhh_?"

-"N-Nanoha, y-yo puedo…"

-"¿Por favor?"

La súplica y el rostro acongojado de la castaña hicieron que la otra se removiese en su lugar, nerviosa. Finalmente, apartando uno de sus rulos del frente de su cara, Fate se inclinó un poco y cerró los ojos.

Separados los labios y encendidas las mejillas.

-"Ahhh…"

De repente, la sensación crujiente y agradable de la comida ofrecida bañó sus papilas gustativas, obligándola a saborear hasta el último retazo de carne cocida.

Encontrando esta vez, un sabor diferente. Y por alguna razón, _especial_…

-"¿Cómo estuvo eso?" –inquirió sonriente al ver la expresión placentera en la otra.

-"Exquisito…"

Miradas apenas se cruzaron antes de que las risas de ambas escapasen de sus gargantas. Continuaron caminando y observando todo lo que el festival había traído consigo.

Hasta que a la postre, se hallaron a sí mismas en una parte un poco retirada del gran parque donde el evento se estaba llevando a cabo, y también, donde ninguna otra persona aparte de ellas estaba presente.

En una fracción de segundo, un fuerte tronido se escuchó en el cielo oscuro antes de que arañas de colores se dibujasen y millones de chispas llovieran, bailando con las estrellas allá arriba.

El bombardeo de luces continuó, embelesando por un momento la mirada zafiro y borgoña, cuyas dueñas que disfrutaban el espectáculo permanecían contemplándole con maravilla.

Fue como si gigantescos tambores estuvieran siendo sacudidos.

Y estrellas fugaces lloviesen del espacio…

-"Fate."

Fate Testarossa volteó a ver a la pelirroja que ahora se giraba hacia ella, ataviada en su kimono de rosa pastel y flores de cerezo, tomando cariñosamente su otra mano para entrelazarla con la suya también.

Con los delgados flequillos rojizos al lado de su cabeza, bailoteando graciosamente al compás de las perlas que pendían de la peineta encima de sus cabellos enrollados.

Nanoha le sonrió dulcemente.

Con la sonrisa que desde el primer momento, la rubia concebía era la que la había enganchado en un principio y la había hecho caer en aquella complicada y confusa telaraña de emociones.

-"Fate –repitió en voz baja, sintiendo que el aire empezaba a faltarle-, me gustas… me gustas mucho."

Y cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia delante, fue como la Capitana Takamachi capturó los delicados labios de una de las criminales más buscadas en todo Japón.

_Besándola…_

* * *

Habían llegado a la zona del lago, donde las farolas flotantes iluminaban las apacibles aguas que reflejaban los fuegos artificiales y las luces del festival como un cuadro de Van Gogh.

Hayate no cabía en su emoción al sentir la mano de Alicia en la suya, cálida, dejándose guiar hacia una banca al lado de las barcas, donde tomó asiento con la gracia propia de una princesa.

Mientras la Comandante Yagami perdía el aliento mirándola...

Los destellos del agua cristalina copiando su magnífica figura, con los dos mechones rizados que contorneaban sus mejillas cayendo delicadamente al frente.

La diadema en su cabeza recogiendo las hebras doradas en una pequeña y sofisticada silueta de espirales, con sus cadenillas de flores y piedras preciosas al final, rozando la piel detrás de su cuello.

Y las telas de su vestido tradicional de tonos oscuros ligeros, ajustándose prolijamente a cada de sus movimientos. Las manos blancas posadas una sobre otra, encima de sus rodillas.

Con el abanico dorado entre sus finos dedos.

"_Como toda una princesa…"_

La luna plateada, llena, coronando su figura en el lago. Los rayos transparentes dándole ese toque maduro y confidente de una jovencita mayor.

Sí. Así era Alicia.

Su Alicia.

_Suya y de nadie más._

-"Ali… -se acomodó a su lado, sonriendo-. En verdad que estás muy linda esta noche."

-"¿Es en serio?"

La rubia cerró su abanico para mirarle sin obstáculos, mostrando una sonrisa tímida y unas mejillas sonrosadas.

-"En tal caso –murmuró cohibida-, tú también lo eres."

-"Oh, no, yo no soy tan bonita –negó moviendo las manos-. Ni soy una princesa" –terminó con encanto en sus palabras.

Alicia rió divertida, desplegando el abanico de oro y cubriendo parte de su cara, dejando sólo sus dos brillantes y delineados ojos a la vista.

-"¿Tú crees que ser una princesa… –habló con dulzura, permitiendo las palabras salir en melodías suaves y bajas-… es igual a ser hermosa y feliz?"

-"Bueno, yo… –balbuceó, tratando de disculparse y de no distraerse con la mirada hipnotizante al frente suyo-. Ali, no quise…"

La otra negó, posando un delicado dedo sobre los labios de la castaña que parpadeó confundida; sintiendo el corazón latirle tan fuerte como para partirle el pecho en dos ante el contacto.

Las largas pestañas se movieron, en un parpadeo, solamente para devolverle la imagen de aquellos rubíes que no paraban de brillar al contraste de la luz de la luna.

-"A mí no me gusta ser princesa, ¿sabes? Todos piensan que eres perfecta y que tu vida es feliz y llena de alegrías sin fin –respondió con gentileza, dejando en su regazo su fiel abanico y sujetando la otra mano de su acompañante, dando una suave caricia al dorso de ambas-. Mas es todo lo contrario, no eres dueña ni siquiera de la sonrisa que adornan tus labios entrenados, sólo para no mostrar cuánto te duele estar sola."

Pronto, la luz que retozaba en los ojos escarlatas pareció apagarse, menguando su pequeña danza.

-"Ali, tú no estás sola."

-"¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?" –sus palabras más que una pregunta, parecieron un ruego desesperado.

Hayate sonrió, sintiendo que el corazón empezaba a llorarle en el pecho.

-"Porque… –la castaña apretó sus manos y le devolvió las tiernas caricias-… yo estoy contigo. Y jamás permitiré que te hagan daño."

Otra risa traviesa escapó de Alicia, que sin más, se zafó de las manos de Hayate para abrazarla, de tal modo que su cabeza quedó recostada en el pecho de una muy ruborizada Comandante.

-"Hay algo en tus palabras que me hace creerte –murmuró, alzando la vista para chocar con aquellos zafiros que empezaban a hacer vibrar su mundo-. Hay algo en tus brazos que me hace sentir segura. Hay algo en tu mirada que hace sentir mi corazón vivo…"

-"Se llama amor –contestó en voz baja, con un cariño casi palpable en sus palabras-. Se llama amor, Alicia" –repitió.

-"¿Me amas?"

Los ojos borgoñas de la rubia se clavaron en Hayate, que asintió seria antes de sonreír y levantar una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su princesa de la Luna.

_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio_

_o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego:_

_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras,_

_secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

_Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva_

_dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores;_

_y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo_

_el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra._

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde;_

_te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:_

_Así te amo, porque no sé amar de otra manera,_

_sino así de este modo, en que no soy ni eres._

_Tan cerca, que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía._

_Tan cerca, que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño..._

Las pupilas de Alicia se abrieron como platos al tiempo que sus mejillas rivalizaron con el rubor que la Comandante ostentaba en su rostro. Aquellos dedos que acariciaban apenas su mejilla se detuvieron unos instantes, cuando la mirada de ambas se cruzaron, enganchándose en un lenguaje mudo de comprensión mutua.

Lentamente, mientras el viento mecía los cabellos rubios y castaños, las dos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso corto. Hayate abrazó contra su cuerpo a la rubia que a su vez dejó caer su abanico al suelo al corresponderle el gesto, sonriendo tontamente como nunca pensó hacerlo.

-"Esta princesa deja su inmortalidad en la Luna –proclamó con afecto mientras se dedicaba a escuchar los fuertes y rápidos latidos en el corazón de Yagami-, para entregar su corazón a la sacerdotisa que le ha amado."

Hayate sonrió de oreja a oreja, recostando su rostro en la sien de Alicia al tiempo que sus párpados se cerraban con alegría.

-"Esta sacerdotisa deja sus hábitos, para entregar su alma a la princesa que se juega su vida al bajar a la Tierra" –le juró, con un dulce beso en sus cabellos dorados.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos antes de reír divertidas. Todavía un poco apenadas por tan sincera declaración.

Alicia dejó recostar su rostro en el hombro de la castaña, entonces, suspirando mientras jugaba con las ropas negras y blancas de la Comandante que ahora había dicho protegerla.

La rubia cerró los ojos y permitió que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas rojas, tanto por el rubor como por la pena. Y separando sus labios, apenas logrando contener sus bajos sollozos, mostró una sonrisa verdadera.

Sin roturas ni hilos descocidos.

Como la de una muñeca, en su primer día de vida…

-"Róbame, Hayate. Róbame y hazme sentir viva de nuevo. Huyamos a donde el dolor y el tiempo no nos alcancen –suspiró entre gemidos, aferrándose al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa que correspondía a su abrazo-. A donde la muerte y las lágrimas no tengan cabida..."

"_Llévame a ese lugar. Donde las muñecas que se rompen, pueden volver a existir…"_

* * *

_Si algún día decidieras, alejarte nuevamente de aquí, ¡ahh!  
Cerraría cada puerta, para que nunca pudieras salir;  
Te regalo mis silencios, te regalo mi nariz._

_  
Yo te doy hasta mis huesos, pero quédate aquí… _

_¡Porque eres tú, mi sol, la fe con que vivo!  
La potencia de mi voz, los pies con que camino._

_  
¡Eres tú, amor, mis ganas de reírme!  
El adiós que no sabré decir, porque nunca podré vivir… _

…_sin ti…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

K: Lamentamos la tardanza, pensé que nunca acabaríamos con este capítulo XDD Con todo el trabajo que se nos vino encima apenas y nos la hemos arreglado para poder vernos.

Asimismo hago la aclaración que Kit me hizo sobre el papel que a cada una les tocó representar como muñecas, siendo típico el cuadro japonés donde se halla a una sacerdotisa orando bajo un árbol de cerezos, con la Luna al fondo.

Muchas gracias como siempre por leernos y darnos ánimos para continuar, ¡gachias! :)

C: Soneto número XVII, de Pablo Neruda. Cuando lo leí en una película, sencillamente vino a mi mente que serían las mismas palabras que Hayate diría a su Alicia.

¡Picola! Gracias por seguir escribiendo conmigo XDD

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	19. Eclipse

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _It's only the fairy tale, de Yuki Kajiura._

_

* * *

_

Who are those little girls in pain?  
Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon.  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain,  
like flowers that blossom just once in years.

They're dancing in the shadow  
like whispers of love,  
just dreaming of a place  
where they're free as dove.

They've never been allowed  
to love in this cursed cage.

It's only the fairy tale they believe...

_¿Quiénes son esas niñas pequeñas en llanto?_

_Tan atrapadas en aquel castillo en el lado oscuro de la luna._

_Doce de ellas brillando intensamente en vano,_

_como flores que florecen una vez cada muchos años._

_Ellas bailan en la sombra_

_como simples susurros de amor,_

_solamente pudiendo soñar con un lugar_

_donde sean libres como una paloma._

_Jamás les será permitido_

_el amar en esta maldita jaula._

_Es sólo un cuento de hadas en el que quieren creer… _

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XVIII_

_Eclipse_

-"No fue Alicia Testarossa."

Shamal y Vita miraron con recelo a Signum, cada una en una camilla donde descansaban luego de haber sido revisadas por el equipo médico de la TSAB y haber escuchado las noticias sobre el colapso de los cuarteles generales a cargo de la hermana mayor de Fate.

La guerrera del lago ciertamente podía constatar las palabras de la pelirrosa, pues ella misma había sido víctima de un engaño que casi le costó la vida y que ahora había dejado inutilizado a sus dispositivos.

-"Lo sé –respondió en calma, dándole la espalda a la ojiazul que descansaba al lado-. ¿Pero quién va a creernos?" –inquirió al fin.

Ante aquellas palabras, la líder de los Wolkenritter se levantó de su camilla diligentemente, buscando su ropa y sustituyéndola por la bata azul que llevaba puesta sin miramientos.

En cuanto se hubo vestido, se quedó unos segundos allí, de pie. Observando el suelo blanco de aquel diminuto lugar que fungía como hospital; recordando la visión de estrellas romperse y de los gritos de un mundo que ahora yacía muerto en la oscuridad vasta del espacio exterior.

-"No me interesa que no nos crean –susurró, contemplando con ojos temblorosos a la rubia-, no me interesa… sino proteger a nuestra ama Hayate y a la capitana Takamachi."

-"Acabas de salir media muerta de un planeta carnívoro –bufó Vita-. ¿No te parece que aunque seamos un programa guardián tenemos un límite para nuestras fuerzas?"

-"Descansen si lo necesitan. Yo tengo una misión."

-"Signum –la doctora sujetó su mano suave pero fuertemente, en un intento por detenerla-, no podemos hacerlo solas. No puedes hacerlo tú sola…"

La mirada suplicante de Shamal detuvo unos momentos a la líder, quien bajó su vista hacia ella. Las pupilas cobalto admiraron aquellas borgoñas que no dejaban de bailar con miedo ante lo que se avecinaba.

Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada.

Signum sonrió. Sonrió con ironía porque sin Levantine, era como un jinete sin su caballo.

_Inútil._

Inútil hasta el fondo…

-"¿Signum?"

-"Puedo hacerlo –se dijo más a sí misma, en un ánimo desesperado-, puedo evitar… que la Ama muera…"

Las últimas palabras salieron en un lamento compungido mientras su mirada finalmente empezaba a humedecerse, llena de una impotencia enorme y pesada que jamás en su vida había sentido.

Sin un arma que pelear y sin un escudo con el cual defender.

Las oportunidades eran…

-"Y te ayudaremos."

La doctora jaló sutilmente a su compañera hasta obligarla a sentarse en la orilla de su camilla, mientras Vita se ponía en pie para acercarse a ambas también. La mano derecha de Shamal se posó sobre los mechones rosas con cariño así como sus ojos se volvían cálidos y gentiles.

La izquierda, en tanto, abrazó a la menor de las guerreras por los hombros.

Zafira, que se había mantenido al margen en su camilla al frente, tan sólo levantó la cabeza y asintió, con una semi-sonrisa lobuna.

Bajó de su cama y trastabilló hasta ellas, alentado por el espíritu de lealtad y unión de sus camaradas.

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?" –habló roncamente, con las vendas blancas enrolladas alrededor de su azulado hocico.

-"Debemos encontrar a la Ama Hayate –puntualizó Singum con mirada seria, colocándose en pie y provocando que las otras dos imitasen el acto-. No podemos usar nuestros dispositivos… pero todavía podemos convocar hechizos."

* * *

Hayate no podía ocultar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su iluminado rostro. Tenía a Alicia entre sus brazos.

_¡Tenía a Alicia en sus brazos!_

Y no era sólo eso, sino que ambas habían declarado sus sentimientos mutuos, los cuales eran totalmente correspondidos. Por unos momentos, a la castaña le pareció que su felicidad podía ser verdadera, porque la estaba tocando en ese mismo instante.

Se sentía tan feliz…

Sin embargo, un pensamiento vino a romper con aquella burbuja que las envolvía del resto de la noche.

-"El festival casi termina..."

Las palabras de Alicia fueron como si unas pesadas pinzas se cerrasen contra su corazón, tratando de cercenarlo en mil y un pedazos. No supo por qué, pero el sentimiento de que aquello no podía durar por siempre, empezaba a agobiarla.

-"Por favor –susurró, tomando su mentón y depositando un beso cariñoso en sus labios-, por favor, Ali, se mi preciosa muñeca un poco más…"

-"Hayate…"

Las pupilas borgoña brillaron de lágrimas mientras sus manos se aferraban a los brazos cálidos de la Comandante, queriendo hacerse a la idea de que jamás sería apartada de su lado.

Mas en el fondo, dolía.

Dolía saber que eso era una cruel mentira y jugarreta, una que pronto perdería para siempre.

Para llorar en silencio de nuevo por el sol que jamás volvería a rozar sus tan estropeadas alas.

-"¡Lo siento! –logró exclamar entre gemidos, hundiéndose en su pecho para ahogar su llanto-. ¡Te he causado tantos problemas y tú sólo…! ¡Tú sólo…!"

Alicia se separó abruptamente y miró directo a aquellas pupilas azules, sus labios separados para decir algo; no obstante, su rostro se derrumbó por completo y fueron sollozos los que se abrieron paso a través de su garganta.

Las manos blancas se taparon la faz cubierta ligeramente de maquillaje mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Negó con la cabeza.

Pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho.

En todo el daño cometido.

En todo su egoísmo y deseo por vivir.

En todo lo que Hayate le había dado.

_Creyendo en ella hasta el final._

-"¡Lo siento!" –volvió a decir, con la voz amortiguada por sus propias palmas.

Los brazos de la castaña la envolvieron y la atrajeron hacia ella. Hayate apartó sus manos con delicadeza y posó sus dedos en las húmedas mejillas de su princesa, limpiando con cuidado los rastros de lágrimas así como el delineador que se había corrido.

Y le sonrió.

A pesar de que ella lloraba también…

-"Te quiero, Alicia –la retuvo contra sí, descansando su cabeza sobre los mechones dorados prolijamente recogidos-. Y siempre te querré."

La aludida sollozó, sintiéndose mejor al percibir las suaves caricias en su espalda y el calor que la protegía del frío del mundo en el que vivía todos los días.

Pronto, su voz dejó de emitir gemidos, con la calma retornando a ella.

-"¿Hayate?" –llamó bajito, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Sí, Alicia?" –respondió con dulzura.

-"Te quiero… te quiero con todo lo que este pobre corazón puede querer…"

Fue un simple murmullo, cargado de sus más profundas e intensas emociones. Y sin embargo, también venía acompañado de un tremendo dolor; pues no podía quererla.

Alicia no podía amarla porque sería atarse un cuchillo de dos filos que acabaría por matarlas ambas.

No podía darse el lujo de amar a alguien.

No una muñeca rota como ella, que estaba a punto de quebrarse por completo.

Sonrió con tristeza, aferrándose más a la cintura de Hayate, pensando en que podría disfrutar de su sacerdotisa aunque fuese un pequeño rato más; que podía ser feliz, incluso sabiendo que se estaba engañando a sí misma.

Qué atroz mentira, pensó.

"_Finalmente, el momento en que la cuerda deje de dar vueltas llegara, matando así mi corazón…"_

* * *

-"¡No!"

Las manos fueron colocadas sobre sus hombros, en un intento por empujarla mientras el rostro era desviado bruscamente. Los latidos se hicieron insoportables y su mente se asemejaba a un caos terrible.

De alguna manera, sabía que aún si decía no, también quería decir _sí_.

Y no sabía por qué.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-"¡¿Por qué?!" –exclamó al borde del llanto.

-"¡Fate, mírame! ¡Abre los ojos y mírame!"

El grito de Nanoha retumbó en sus oídos mientras sus manos acunaban su cara con delicadeza y firmeza, obligándola a encararla. En aquel instante, Fate Testarossa se descubrió a sí misma llorando.

Con dos líneas casi imperceptibles de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

La mirada de Fate se desencajó en pavor, combinado con la sensación de mil agujas perforando su alma.

-"Mírame por favor…" –susurró en ruego, con ojos agonizantes.

La rubia hizo lo pedido, ahora con la confusión reemplazando el sentimiento en sus irises rojizas. Nanoha tomó aire, reuniendo fuerzas y concibiendo más seguridad en sí misma al ver que la otra no se alejaba de su roce.

Sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas espolvoreadas con rubor, provocando un leve suspiro de satisfacción por parte de la princesa de la luna.

Cerró los ojos.

Y acercó su rostro al de la joven que sostenía con cariño, besándola con fervor en los labios. Relamió con gentileza la comisura de su boca, sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en ella cuando las manos de la rubia sobre sus hombros perdieron toda resistencia.

Aflojándose.

Buscando apoyo ahora, en vez de apartarla como antes.

Pronto, el permiso le fue cedido y su corazón pegó un salto tremendo cuando su lengua se encontró con la de Fate, llenándole de un sabor exquisito que atontaba todos sus sentidos.

De una esencia embriagante que la invitaba a probar más.

A besarla más…

El chasquido de sus labios al separarse dentro de poco se hizo oír mientras intentaban recuperar el aire perdido, con las mejillas rematadamente sonrojadas tanto por el esfuerzo como por la pena.

Nanoha era un manojo de nervios.

Fate estaba callada, jadeando y mirando hacia el agua calmada del lago sin moverse, todavía con las palmas ligeramente afirmadas en sus hombros.

Ni una sola palabra salió de su parte.

La pelirroja no sabía qué esperar.

-"¿Fate-chan?"

La figura de la menor de las Testarossa se estremeció al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por Takamachi y sentir el aliento de la otra tan cerca.

Nanoha se mordió un labio y se acercó tímida, como quien se acerca a un tigre al acecho. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, los ojos confundidos de Fate se clavaron en ella, al tiempo que esta misma retrocedía dos pasos.

-"¿Nanoha? –habló en voz baja, como si estuviera ausente del mundo-. ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué es esto que siento? –inquirió con consternación, elevando la vista hacia ella-. ¿Por qué tú…?"

-"Es… -titubeó, avergonzada por lo que iba a decir-… se llama Amor" –sus mejillas se colorearon.

-"¿Amor?"

Fate empezó a caminar en círculos. Se llevó una mano a sus labios que no hacía breves segundos la pelirroja besara e hiciera sentir con ello una oleada de sensaciones que nublaron su razón.

Que la abrumaron profundamente con miedos y temores desconocidos.

Pero había sido tan placentero… y tan cálido. Por esa fracción de tiempo, Fate se había sentido tranquila.

Segura.

_Feliz._

¿Por qué?

-"¿Fate-chan? –llamó cohibida-.¿Estás enojada? Yo sólo…"

En cuanto Nanoha dio un paso, la rubia negó con la cabeza, haciendo sus largos cabellos ondear contra el viento. Y mostró una sonrisa triste.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Fate?"

-"¿Por qué sigo llorando?"

Un dolor tangible atravesó el pecho de la maga blanca al ver a la otra continuar con la procesión de lágrimas, como una niña perdida en algún extraño y tenebroso lugar.

-"No puedo entenderlo –se abrazó a sí misma, temblando-. No puedo entenderlo y eso me asusta."

Un gemido escapó de su garganta. Nanoha acortó la distancia y llevó una mano a una de sus mejillas, suavizando su mirada con ternura. Fate entrelazó sus ojos con ella, en una muda petición de ayuda.

-"Está bien, Fate-chan, está bien –la arrulló-. Yo lloraré contigo si así lo quieres, porque no pienso dejarte sola."

-"Nanoha… ¿por qué lastima tanto? –se llevó una mano al pecho-. Es como si me destrozaran por dentro…"

-"Porque está latiendo, Fate. Tu corazón late de amor –sujetó su muñeca, retirándola para posarla sobre el suyo-, como el mío por ti."

Los ojos borgoñas parpadearon otro poco antes de responder. Fate sonrió, y lo hizo como siempre lo hacía sólo para Nanoha, pero con algo más. Sus pupilas se aguaron al tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza a Takamachi, que no supo cómo reaccionar ante el imprevisto gesto.

-"Eres una tonta –le lloró-. Una gran e increíble tonta, Nanoha."

-"Nyahaha, tal vez –esbozó una sonrisa, respondiendo al abrazo con gusto-, pero soy una tonta que te quiere, Fate-chan."

La aludida recargó su mentón en el hombro de Nanoha, cerrando los párpados. Ésa era la felicidad que su hermana le había deseado, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos.

Fate comprendió al fin las palabras de su Alicia.

A pesar de que no entendía aún a su corazón por entero, así como muchas otras cosas. Pero de algo estaba segura.

Había algo que sí sabía.

Y eso era, que quería seguir viendo el brillo en aquellos orbes azules, cada vez la miraban a ella.

_Sólo a ella._

Haciendo que su corazón saltase del pecho y la calidez abrigara su ser.

Separándose de la pelirroja, tomó sus manos con firmeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos. La duda por no conocer todo lo que estaba experimentando iba mezclada con un sentimiento de anhelo y esperanza.

Como la muñeca que aún con sus costuras rotas y destacadas, es finalmente sostenida por una mano bondadosa.

-"Nanoha… yo no sé cómo decirlo…"

-"Sólo hazlo" –apenas le contestó, sintiéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

Fate bajó la vista hacia sus manos, jugando con sus dedos al acariciar los de la castaña con lentitud, percibiendo el estremecimiento que sus toques despertaban en la otra.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y tomó aire, antes de volver a abrirlos, para dirigirlos hacia la persona al frente.

-"Tú también me gustas."

La sonrisa tonta y encantada que Nanoha hiciera provocó mariposas en el estómago de Fate, quien resopló sorprendida al notarse privada de aliento.

Una niña humana que le regalara galletas y una sonrisa que ahora le robaba el corazón sin remedio. La imagen de Alicia nubló, entonces, por unos momentos sus pensamientos alegres.

La capitana lo notó, acercándose a ella con preocupación.

-"Nanoha… estamos siendo unas atrevidas… no deberíamos…"

-"Este tipo de cosas no se planea, Fate-chan."

-"Lo sé –musitó, desviando la mirada al suelo-, pero quiero ser sincera contigo."

-"Uhm, entiendo…" –Takamachi sintió que estrujaban su corazón.

Algo le decía que lo que Fate iba a decirle no le iba a gustar para nada. Así que sólo rogaba por estar equivocada.

Después de todo, ella seguía formando parte del equipo de la TSAB.

_Quisiera o no hacerla de cazadora de muñecas rotas._

Fate miró al cielo nocturno unos momentos. El festival acababa, y con ello, su momento de estar juntas. La hora de la verdad estaba acercándose.

Ya no quería más huidas o malos entendidos.

Solamente quería ser libre al fin.

-"Nanoha, sabes bien que estamos reuniendo las Jewel Seeds, pero no conoces el por qué –la nombrada asintió despacio, poniendo toda su atención en sus palabras-. Queremos salvar la vida de mi hermana. El dios que duerme en ellas… -hizo una pausa-… puede conceder cualquier milagro, y nuestra madre le pedirá que resucite su cuerpo enfermo para que pueda vivir."

Los ojos de Fate oscilaron con tristeza y angustia, reteniendo el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta al recordar la plática que ella y su gemela habían el tenido el día anterior a ese festival.

-"Alicia –tragó fuerte-, Alicia me ha pedido que la deje ir –sonrió de lado, suspirando después con un dejo amargo-. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin asegurarme de que las cosas funcionarán, quiero reunirle todas las joyas y ver con mis propios ojos a ese dios. No sabes cuánto ha sufrido mi hermana, Nanoha" –terminó con desasosiego, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-"Pero tú también la has pasado mal, Fate..."

-"Sí, puede que tengas razón. Por eso es que me sincero contigo –clavó sus ópalos borgoñas en ella-. Alicia me pidió que te escuchara… y… -bajó el tono de su voz, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse-… que me quedara contigo. Así lo haré Nanoha, no tengo miedo a las represalias de la TSAB. Incluso tú misma puedes entregarme…"

-"¡Fate-chan!"

-"Tan sólo déjame ver que mi hermana se ha salvado –gimió dolida-, te lo pido."

La maga blanca sollozó un poco y abrazó por el cuello a Fate, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y negando repetidamente. ¿Cómo podía una princesa pensar siquiera en que ella podría traicionarla de tal modo?

Nanoha, por supuesto, nunca podría hacer algo así.

Aún cuando Lindy Harlaown la tuviera aprisionada contra la pared, ella no podría abandonar a Fate a su suerte. Se sentía morirse de tan sólo pensarlo.

-"¡No me digas esas cosas tan horribles!" –chilló.

-"Tienes un corazón tan noble y sincero, como los cerezos que representas –murmuró Fate, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la capitana-. Puedo pasar por la cárcel y un juicio si con ello pudiera verte después, Nanoha. Pero déjame ver que Alicia tenga su deseo, sólo eso pido. Será mi regalo de despedida a mi pequeña muñeca que se ha roto."

La voz suave y gentil de Fate Testarossa cantó en los oídos de Takamachi, arropándola de una tibia sensación que empezaba a hacer que sus lágrimas cesasen.

La rubia la separó un poco para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo con ternura, tal y como ella le había enseñado.

-"Y luego… –agregó, dedicándole una amorosa sonrisa-… podré descansar en el jardín de los cerezos por toda la eternidad." (1)

* * *

-"¡Hayate! ¡Hayate!"

La voz de Vita captó tanto la atención de Hayate como la de Alicia. Confundida, la castaña se volvió hacia la pequeña que corría jadeando hacia ella.

-"¡Hayate, hay problemas! ¡Rein… Rein…!"

-"¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó alarmada, poniéndose en pie al ver a su diminuto Viento en manos de la pelirroja.

Los ojos azules de su guardiana le devolvieron la mirada consternada mientras Alicia observaba la situación sentada en la banca al frente del lago y del templo de la exhibición de las muñecas Kokeshi.

-"¡Ha despertado!"

Hayate le tomó con cuidado, examinándola. Los ojos de la pequeña Rein, que descansaba ahora entre sus palmas, empezaron a abrirse y la Comandante le sonrió aliviada.

-"Gracias, Vita."

-"De nada. Sé que Rein y el Libro de la Oscuridad son inseparables de nuestra Ama" –le mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

-"Bueno, sí…"

De repente, un sentimiento perturbador cruzó por la mente de Yagami como un relámpago que baja de las nubes para caer con furia al suelo.

-"¿Hayate?" –llamó Alicia, poniéndose en pie al ver a la otra caer de rodillas, sosteniéndose el pecho con fuerza.

El Libro de la Oscuridad. Rein.

_La Lost Logia…_

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente mientras aquella sensación tomaba voz y le susurraba cosas aterradoras y sin sentido que comenzaban a sofocarla de manera atormentadora.

-"¡Hayate!" –Alicia se arrodilló a su lado.

La otra no le respondió, contemplando con los ojos dilatados las pupilas de la pequeña Reinforce, cuyo color azul empezaba a tornarse en uno sangre.

La guardiana del martillo de hierro se apartó un poco.

El símbolo del triángulo Belka surgió debajo de la Comandante, con sus tonos morados oscuros y los movimientos de inscripciones inteligibles reescribiéndose una y otra vez.

Los dedos, ajenos a la vista de las dos jóvenes en el piso, sacaron la Jewel Seed de entre las ropas y la arrojaron al aire. El palpitar se escuchó como si hubiese sido amplificado miles de veces, liberando rayos de luz azul marina que iluminaron el lugar.

Mezclándose con las tonalidades violetas en un sombrío fulgor.

El corazón de Hayate Yagami se detuvo por tres segundos, con la desgarradora sensación de que su cuerpo estaba siendo partiendo en dos.

La Ama del Cielo Nocturno soltó un grito escalofriante.

Los ojos de Vita se oscurecieron ante la visión de dos magas engullidas por la desesperación, mientras una sonrisa torva se formaba en sus labios.

Deleitándose con el renacer del Viento Oscuro.

"_Ya falta poco… Amo." _

* * *

They're dancing in the shadow  
like whispers of love,  
just dreaming of a place  
where they're free as dove.

They've never been allowed  
to love in this cursed cage.

It's only the fairy tale they believe...

_Ellas bailan en la sombra_

_como simples susurros de amor,_

_solamente pudiendo soñar con un lugar_

_donde sean libres como una paloma._

_Jamás les será permitido_

_el amar en esta maldita jaula._

_Es sólo un cuento de hadas en el que quieren creer… _

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) Suele decirse que aquellos guerreros que al fin encuentran la paz luego de renunciar a su espada, descansan en un campo de cerezos que equivale al Paraíso occidental.

K: ¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! Hemos tenido ciertas fallas de trabajo de mano de obra, pero estamos trabajando en ello :)

El festival está por acabar, pero algunas otras cosas apenas han de comenzar. Qué bueno que nos sigan acompañando en esta alocada historia, ¡esperamos que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado!

C: Kida, yo sé que me vuelvo loca y te arrastro en mi locura, por eso te doy gracias por devolverme a la realidad; y la realidad de los ratings del fic que siempre me paso... Así que en público acepto mis cuchufladas XD ¡¡Gracias, muchas!!

¡Y a quienes nos leen un besote por tanta comprensión!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	20. Tormenta

pTítulo: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Tourniquet, de Evanescence._

_

* * *

_

_I tried to kill the pain – Quise matar el dolor,  
But only brought more (so much more) – __Pero sólo trajo más (mucho más);  
I lay dying and I'm pouring – Permanezco muriendo y estoy desangrándome,_

_Crimson regret and betrayal – De arrepentimiento carmesí y traición._

_I'm dying! – ¡Estoy muriéndome!  
Praying! – ¡Implorando!  
Bleeding! – ¡Sangrando!  
Screaming – Gritando... _

_  
Am I too lost to be saved? – ¿Estoy tan perdida para ser salvada?  
Am I too lost? – ¿Estoy tan perdida? _

_  
My god! M__y tourniquet – ¡Dios! __Mi cura,  
Return to me salvation – Regresa a mí la salvación…_

* * *

_Capítulo XIX_

_Tormenta_

-"Put out." (Expulsar.)

Las letras aparecieron al compás de la voz mecánica femenina, al tiempo que la luz rosa pálida bañaba espontáneamente el rostro de Fate, quien se mantenía con la mano hecha un puño sobre su pecho.

Vio a Nanoha sujetar la Jewel Seed que su dispositivo suspendido en el aire había despedido, con los dedos finos y blancos cerrándose alrededor de la pequeña piedra mientras la perla roja atada a su cuello volvía a posarse sobre ella.

Una sonrisa le respondió a aquellos ojos borgoñas llenos de angustia.

-"Puedes tomarla" –dijo con gentileza, extendiéndole la joya.

-"Nanoha… -estiró su mano, sólo para detenerse milímetros antes de que sus dedos se rozasen-… esto… ¿está bien? –elevó la vista con miedo, tratando de buscar apoyo en los preciosos orbes azules que chocaban con los suyos-. La TSAB, yo no quisiera…"

-"Mhmp."

Después de que hubiese negado con la cabeza, la Capitana tomó la mano de Fate y depositó la Lost Logia en ella, instándola a cerrar su puño. Le volvió a sonreír, pegando su frente con la de la rubia y cerrando los ojos.

Disfrutando la cercanía de la otra…

-"Es tuya –susurró suavemente-. Es tuya, _princesa mía_."

Fate sonrió tímidamente, percibiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas. Suspiró con ensueño mientras una de sus manos se aferraba cariñosamente a la de Nanoha, empalmándolas y entrelazando sus dedos.

La pelirroja alargó su sonrisa, abriendo los ojos azules que chispeaban en maravilla.

-"Gracias… gracias, Nanoha. La verdad es que todavía no sé qué hice –rió bajito, bajando la mirada con pena- para merecer mi propio pétalo de cerezo…"

Se quedaron así unos momentos, sintiendo el aliento de la otra sobre su rostro y la calidez de su piel; hubo un pequeño clic al tiempo en que la voz electrónica de Bardiche se dejaba escuchar en el silencioso ambiente.

La diminuta luz dorada del dispositivo alumbró sus caras por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente la Jewel Seed atrapada en la mano de ambas fue absorbida.

Nanoha Takamachi separó los labios para decir algo.

Y entonces…

_**¡CRRRAAAASSSH!**_

-"¡FATE!"

…un monumental temblor sacudió todo el parque como si fuese un barco de juguete en una furiosa marea.

Las luces del festival parpadearon hasta desaparecer.

Los puestos se vinieron abajo al igual que las decoraciones frágiles de papel hechas por los estudiantes.

Los niños se abrazaron con temor sus padres.

La gente guardó silencio.

Finalmente, el cielo nocturno fue abatido por un impetuoso rayo oscuro violeta, perforando las nubes a su paso y arrojando en su ascenso delgados relámpagos hacia todas direcciones.

Fate Testarossa se aferró a los brazos de la maga que la había sostenido de perder el equilibro y caer, permaneciendo ahora sentada junto a ella. Las pupilas borgoñas se elevaron hasta la cima.

La visión de dos enormes alas negras desplegarse fuera de aquel túnel oscuro le recibió de inmediato, con algunas plumas azabaches lloviendo por los cielos y rozando las estrellas.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, Fate casi podía percibir que alguien le devolvía la aguda mirada desde allá arriba…

* * *

-"¡Hayate!"

La aludida trató de jalar aire desesperadamente, sintiendo como el pecho se le oprimía de manera terrible. Débilmente se puso de pie y alzó la vista hasta el cielo, con los ópalos azules colmados de tormento.

Vita repitió su nombre, colocándose a un lado suyo con mirada preocupada.

Alicia la sostuvo de la cintura, desesperada al ver las facciones de la Comandante retorcerse en dolor. Los dedos siempre apretando su corazón.

Estrujándolo.

_Cada vez más fuerte…_

Los labios de Hayate se movieron en un mudo llamado. La rubia con ella la miró confundida, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

En aquel momento, la castaña sacó de su kimono negro el collar con la insignia de una cruz dorada. Los dedos cubrieron la joyería con consternación y Hayate llamó una vez más, en un lamento terrible.

_¡REIN!_

_**¡CLLLAAAAANKKKK!**_

El túnel se rompió en un millón de pedazos, expidiendo incontables trozos finos de cristal por todo el parque.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Los tronidos del vidrio quebrarse abruptamente detonaron como si fuese un implacable bombardeo.

_¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash!_

Uno tras otro reventando en una espantosa melodía.

-"¡REIN!"

La figura del Viento Bendito por fin se dejó ver en el cielo, con su vestimenta y sus cuatro alas negras moviéndose sutilmente contra el viento. Los ojos rojos perforando con frialdad los de su antigua dueña.

La gabardina azabache con retoques dorados tan similares a la barrier jacket de Yagami, ondeando al compás de la brisa que empezaba a alzarse cada vez con más fuerza.

Una sonrisa sardónica se formó en sus labios mientras uno de sus brazos se hizo al frente, apuntando con el índice a la Ama del Cielo Nocturno.

Los labios rojos dejaron salir palabras que no fueron vocalizadas.

-"New owner's recognized and accepted." (Nuevo dueño reconocido y aceptado.)

-"¿Hayate?"

La voz de Vita tembló con miedo.

Hayate casi cayó al suelo cuando sintió como un poderoso latido de su corazón casi le destroza el pecho; los ojos se le nublaron mientras sus labios se separaron soltando un gemido mudo, su faz impresa de un inmenso sufrimiento palpable.

De no haber sido por Alicia, habría caído al suelo.

Los chillidos de la rubia por evitar que perdiese la conciencia se fueron haciendo más débiles. Todos sus sentidos empezaron a atrofiarse y el símbolo belka a sus pies brilló fieramente.

La cruz dorada se elevó al frente suyo, con el sello del collar haciéndose trizas y volando en un relámpago fugaz hasta el cenit.

Una vez allá, el dispositivo destelló, transformándose en un báculo dorado que fue sujetado firmemente por la mano derecha de Reinforce, en tanto en la izquierda, el Libro de la Oscuridad empezaba a materializarse.

El cetro apuntó el piso, entonces.

Las inscripciones debajo de la castaña se desvanecieron lentamente, entregándola al completo abandono.

-"Black… -susurró suavemente, con la silueta de Alicia y Hayate reflejándose en sus ojos color sangre-… Impact." (Impacto oscuro.)

_**¡BLAST!**_

-"Ready for ignition! Ghost Ice Shield activated!" (¡Ignición lista! ¡Escudo de Hielo Fantasma!)

_**¡RAAAASSSPPPP!**_

Aquel rayo oscuro que impactó con tremenda fuerza sobre el escudo mágico de Alicia, se deshizo en varios chorros que estallaron contra el suelo y los árboles, haciéndolos añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mayor de las Testarossa jadeó pesadamente mientras sostenía su diamantino Fliegen en mano.

Sin embargo, no miraba a Reinforce, sino a Hayate, a quien sostenía apenas con un brazo tembloroso. Vita gimió al verlas, saliendo de entre los escombros de arbustos destruidos.

-"¡Hayate!"

Alicia le dejó entrar en el escudo al tiempo que la pequeña tomaba en brazos a su ama. La peliblanca que seguía suspendida en el aire musitó algo en una lengua extraña, y abrió el Libro de la Oscuridad una vez más.

-"V-Vita… -tartamudeó, como si un frío infernal estuviese calando sus huesos-. ¿Por qué? ¡R-Rein jamás haría algo así!"

Hayate hizo el intento por dar un paso hacia delante, trastabillando en el proceso y siendo asida rápidamente por Alicia, que apretaba sus dientes en un intento por encontrar una forma de sacarla de allí.

-"Vita –llamó a la pequeña-, por favor, cuida de Hayate."

-"¿Alicia?" –preguntó insegura la Comandante.

La rubia se quitó su diadema de princesa, dejando libres sus cabellos que cayeron detrás de su espalda, al tiempo que Fliegen brillaba para atar los mechones dorados en una prolija trenza y cambiarla a sus ropas de maga.

La guerrera del martillo volvió su mirada hacia Reinforce, que levantó su báculo de nuevo. El parque estaba hecho un caos y llamas comenzaban a levantarse hacia el cielo.

Alicia se giró hacia la pelirroja.

-"Protégela" –fue más una orden que una petición.

-"¡No podrás contra ella!"

-"Lo intentaré –dirigió su arco hacia arriba, contemplando la figura del Viento Oscuro-. En cuanto veas la oportunidad, llévate a Hayate. No voy a perder el tiempo pensando por qué algo que es parte de ella se ha vuelto en su contra –sus dedos acariciaron sutilmente el contorno de cristal de su dispositivo-. Su vida está en peligro… y eso me basta para pelear."

-"¡Pero tú no puedes pelear!" –chilló desesperada Vita.

Alicia sonrió débilmente, mas el agarre en su arma fue intensificado.

-"Lo sé –murmuró-, pero tengo un motivo para hacerlo..."

Antes de que alguna réplica fuera lanzada, el resplandor del Libro en la mano derecha de Reinforce alumbró la noche. Su brazo derecho se deslizó por los cielos con presteza.

-"Húndete... –sonrió con malicia-... _en la oscuridad._"

-"Bloody Dagger." (Daga sangrienta.)

Un millón de puntas rojas surgieron de la nada en aquel extenso manto oscuro, aumentando su número cada vez más conforme las letras del Libro de la Oscuridad iban brillando línea por línea.

Las pupilas borgoñas temblaron con vacilación…

_**¡¡BLAASSSTT!!**_

-"¡Ahora, Vita! –gritó entre el estampido que se precipitó hacia el suelo-. Triple Wind Lightning, INGNITION!" (¡Viento de las Tres Luces, IGNICIÓN!)

_**¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

Un nuevo choque de poder se suscitó.

Cientos de dagas mágicas atacaron a las tres y fueron rechazadas con fuerza por el hechizo de Alicia, cuyo rostro palideció al instante. El poder de Reinforce iba a masacrarla antes de que Hayate pudiese huir; cierta desesperación comenzó a nacer en su faz, así que se volvió hacia Vita, quien asintiendo pasó un brazo de la castaña sobre sus hombros para echar a correr.

En cosa de segundos, la barrera que había convocado momentos atrás empezó a titilar irregularmente.

_Crack…_

El sonido de grietas desgastando su campo tronó en sus oídos así como la tierra que empezaba a hundirse bajo sus zapatos plateados.

-"Aparece… lanzas… -la figura de Rein parpadeó para aparecer después justo a meros centímetros de Alicia, quien abrió los ojos en horror-… y llénalas de sangre. "

"_Fate… ¡Fate, dónde estás!"_

Rein sonrió, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de la muñeca que se rompía frente a ella. Su sonrisa se alargó al admirar cómo el miedo se apoderaba de las facciones de Alicia en cuanto un nuevo millón de agujas surgieron alrededor de ella.

-"Perfora a través de la energía…"

Las aberturas en el escudo iridiscente aumentaron una tras otra.

_¡Crack! _

_¡Crack!_

_¡Crack!_

-"…_y húndete en la oscuridad…_"

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡CRAAAAAASSHHHHHH!!!!!!**_

* * *

-"¡ALICIA!"

Fate tomó a Bardiche apenas visualizó una catastrófica explosión izarse hasta el firmamento. Nanoha le imitó de inmediato, con Raising Heart.

Aquello llamó la atención de la rubia que le miró confundida, y hasta algo inquieta, demasiado perturbada al sentir la magia de su hermana moverse drásticamente.

-"Nano…"

-"Hmph –negó de antemano, sabiendo lo que la otra diría-. No te voy a dejar sola, Fate-chan… no ahora."

-"Puede ser peligroso" –la miró seria.

-"No tanto como mi princesa."

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

Enseguida, la gravedad veló su rostro. Miró el cielo oscuro a lo lejos, donde una sombra descansaba sobre un triángulo de magia; sentía claramente el poder de Alicia avanzar a sus máximos niveles.

El pánico comenzó a invadirla.

Su hermana no lo conseguiría. Así no.

Era como arrojar al vacío a un asmático...

-"¿Reconoces a quien está allá?" –preguntó rápidamente a Nanoha, quien miró en la dirección señalada.

-"Sí… -su corta sonrisa decayó totalmente-… y no."

-"¡Explícame mientras vamos para allá!"

* * *

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"Ghost Ice Shield Regenerating deficient, my Lady. We're lossing power!" (Regeneración del Escudo de Hielo Fantasma insuficiente. Mi Lady, ¡estamos perdiendo poder!)

Reinforce no las dejaba ir. Por cada paso que ellas daban, recibían diez ataques más. Vita ya había sido herida en un hombro y Hayate palidecía con cada segundo que pasaba, los ojos cerúleos perdiendo brillo alarmantemente.

Alicia gimió desesperada.

Iban a morir ahí mismo.

_Hayate se iba a morir…_

-"¡NO! –exclamó con fuerza, negando y extendiendo los brazos en un intento por mantener el maltrecho escudo todavía en pie-. ¡NO AHORA!"

El símbolo blanco debajo de Alicia brilló apenas, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano. El fulgor transparente hizo que el Viento Oscuro regresase a los cielos, con las alas negras aleteando y las órbitas escarlatas aún fijas en la rubia.

El resplandor bajó de intensidad conforme Alicia intentaba recuperar el aliento entre jadeos. Dio media vuelta y se hincó en una rodilla, acercándose al rostro de Yagami.

Le sonrió con un toque de melancolía y le dio un tembloroso beso en su frente. El susto llenó entonces el corazón de Hayate.

-"Perdóname."

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" –chilló de inmediato.

-"Vita –se levantó, ignorando la pregunta de la castaña-, sigue corriendo. No te detengas por nada y ni se te ocurra volver atrás."

-"¡No podemos! ¡Nos tiene en su mira! –exclamó en angustia, observando la mirada altiva que la peliblanca les devolvía desde las alturas-. ¡Hay que obstruir su campo de visión y bloquear su rango de ataque! ¡Desde aquí no lo lograremos!"

-"Yo lo lograré" –dijo con seguridad.

-"¿Cómo?" –musitó con un hilo de voz la pequeña guerrera Belka.

-"¡Alicia! –quiso detenerla-. ¡No lo hagas!"

-"Es el turno de la princesa –susurró con dulzura, las pupilas borgoñas oscilando de un lado a otro-, de sacrificar su inmortalidad por su amada sacerdotisa."

Dio media vuelta, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Hayate. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y desvaneció la barrera que a duras penas había sobrevivido.

-"¿Estás conmigo?"

-"Of course, my lady. I will always be." (Por supuesto, mi Lady. Siempre lo estaré.)

-"¡Adelante!"

La rubia se elevó en los aires. Reinforce le miró despectiva, aún con sus ojos clavados en Hayate; por unos segundos pasó hacia Vita, quien le sonrió brevemente.

-"New directives accepted. White Lightning Arrow ready!" (Nuevas órdenes recibidas. ¡Flecha Relámpago Blanco lista!)

-"Fliegen…"

"_¡No puedo perder! ¡No puedo perder a Hayate!"_

-"IGNITION!" (¡IGNICIÓN!)

Alicia no perdió tiempo, las flechas que disparó cayeron de lleno sobre una inmutable Rein que esperó sus ataques sin moverse. Luego, se acercó lo suficiente hacia la ráfaga de humo con la intención de golpearla directamente.

-"Alicia… Testarossa" –pronunció con sonrisa aterradora.

De repente, el firmamento negro pareció emitir un sonoro latido mientras un círculo rosa-violeta brotaba al frente y el báculo del Viento Oscuro se transformaba en una serpiente de fuego.

-"Fire Dragon Flash!" (¡Ráfaga del Dragón de Fuego!)

_**¡RASSSSPPPPP!**_

El golpe fue inevitable.

El cuerpo desprevenido de la rubia recibió violentamente la fuerza de un ataque abrasador, Alicia fue capaz de reconocer el movimiento de Signum por la batalla que entablasen anteriormente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa y el inmensurable dolor que quemaba su cuerpo.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza.

Se abrazó a sí misma de inmediato, queriendo alejarse las llamas que la envolvían. Lo siguiente que percibió fue la inmovilidad de sus miembros así como la sensación de cadenas apretando su piel sin consideración.

El ardor de algunas puntas cortarle así como la presión ejercida la hicieron soltar un desgarrador grito.

-"My Lady!" –el cuarzo en Fliegen brilló.

Su oponente movió el brazo y Alicia fue lanzada cual despojo contra los árboles, que le recibieron aumentando sus heridas y quebrándose por la violencia del impacto.

_**¡CRAAAACCCK! **_

Sangre escapó de sus labios. La respiración se le hizo pesada y una mano viajó hasta su pecho, el sentimiento de asfixia creciendo en su interior…

"_Todavía no… ¡todavía no!"_

-"Resuena, Cuerno del Juicio… Ragnarok:"

-"Breaker." (Destruye.)

Las nubes oscuras se partieron, dejando ir un relámpago blanco sobre el cuerpo malherido de la rubia, quien gritó de dolor mientras se mantenía en cuatro sobre el suelo.

_**¡ROOOAAAAARR!**_

El estruendo zumbó por todo el lugar al igual que un segundo temblor lo sacudió todo. El Viento Oscuro levantó su báculo para detener su ataque, como admirando el daño causado con delicia.

Alicia tosió otro poco de sangre, con su capa agujereada, la ropa chamuscada hecha jirones y los guantes reducidos de manera que escasamente cubrían sus dedos.

A pesar de que cada movimiento parecía partirle la piel, muy en el fondo agradecía que sólo la atacase a ella.

Observó de reojo a su alrededor, apenas divisando a Vita que arrastraba el cuerpo de Hayate fuera del campo de batalla. La rubia sintió sus ojos rozarse así como su corazón empezaba a debilitarse también.

Si no paraba de inmediato aquello, moriría.

No era que le importara. A Alicia Testarossa no le importaba la muerte ni el dolor provocado, hacía tiempo que había aceptado ese destino.

Pero jamás se iría sin saber que Hayate se salvase.

Así que se puso de pie.

La persona tan especial que le había entregado su corazón, sus brazos y sus besos, no podía terminar víctima de alguna magia oscura que no estaba teniendo ninguna misericordia para agredirles.

No podía permitir que alguien se atreviese a apagar su sol.

_Aún si se le iba la vida en ello._

-"My lady…"

-"Todavía no –gruñó entre dientes, con la mano aún aferrada al corazón-. Otro poco más, solamente un poco más…"

-"You're bleeding, my Lady. We must stop now, enemy's force outranks us." (Mi Lady, está sangrando. Debemos parar ahora, la fuerza del enemigo sobrepasa la nuestra.)

-"¡Un poco más!"

-"Diabolic Emission." (Emisión Diábolica.)

-"¡Fliegen! –exclamó con fuerza, apuntando el arco al cielo-. Crystal Heart!" (¡Corazón de Cristal!)

-"IGNITION!" (¡IGNICIÓN!)

-"¡ALICIA, DETENTEEEEE!"

Fate se detuvo en seco, Nanoha casi chocó con ella. La menor de las gemelas contempló horrorizada lo que su hermana mayor estaba a punto de hacer.

-"¿Fate?" –dudó Takamachi.

-"¡ESE ATAQUE! ¡ALICIA PUEDE MORIR SI REALIZA ESE ATAQUE!"

Su cuerpo tembló y su ser se llenó de un pánico profundo al ver la luz del máximo ataque de Alicia Testarossa crecer.

Aquella invocación jamás había sido usada desde que su hermana enfermara, no sin firmar su sentencia de muerte. La ofensiva absorbería casi todo su poder tanto mágico como físico, con una alta probabilidad de matarla en el proceso.

_O acelerar precipitadamente su muerte._

-"¡ALICIAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Vita sonrió con alegría, pegando su oído a una inconsciente Hayate cuyos latidos se hacían cada vez más lentos e inaudibles.

Puso una mano en la frente de la castaña, con los ojos azules bailoteando en malevolencia.

-"Deberías alegrarte –susurró entre risas-, tu querida muñeca está por romperse, y el sonido de sus piezas desquebrajándose será la antesala a la entrada de mi amo."

"_El día en que las estrellas serán barridas del cielo…"_

El arco en conjunto con la flecha cuya punta podía compararse a la de un corazón, despidió dos alas de un plumaje azul incandescente, como si fuese una golondrina azul tratando de perforar el viento huracanado.

Con sus alas batiendo el cielo oscuro y su silueta incandescente bañando el firmamento. Acercándose a una colisión mortal…

_**¡¡¡¡CLLAAASSHHHHH!!!!**_

El contacto con la monumental esfera oscura envió poderosas ondas que hicieron trepidar todo el sitio. Alicia forzó el agarre y las alas azules revolotearon con imponencia, con su destello cegando la visión de su oponente.

_**¡¡BOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

El choque entre ambas fuerzas provocó un feroz estallido que se extendió por todo el cielo oscuro. Luces lóbregas y diamantinas espolvorearon las nubes que se agitaron furiosas, como si fueran olas de un océano embravecido.

La luz ahuyentó por escasos segundos la oscuridad.

Una figura cayó del suelo, pesadamente, abandonando la estela de humo que se disparaba en las alturas.

_¡ALICIAAAAAAA!_

* * *

-"¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Rein está fuera de control!

-"¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! ¡Shari!"

Lindy Harlaown abrió las puertas de golpe, entrando a zancadas para mirar los monitores que recibían las señales inestables de una magia ascendiendo a parámetros cada vez más altos, y que pronto reventarían los controles.

-"¡Almirante! ¡Tenemos una lectura inestable de los mundos medios! ¡Se trata del dispositivo unísono Reinforce!" –gritó uno de los ayudantes.

-"¡Imposible! ¡Quiero visualización!"

Los dedos apresurados y nerviosos de todo el equipo de investigación teclearon para dejar ver en la pantalla central la imagen de la Tierra, con un enorme punto negro y violáceo en su atmósfera.

Lindy golpeó con sus puños la mesa frente a ella.

No entendía la situación.

-"¡¿Quién está manejando el Libro de la Oscuridad?!"

-"Rein."

La Almirante hizo una pausa por breves momentos, tratando de calmarse mientras observaba con dureza los angustiados ojos azules de Shari detrás de sus anteojos.

Lanzó un suspiro, en un intento por contener su frustración.

-"¿Dónde está… Hayate?"

-"No recibimos respuesta…"

-"¡Demonios! –se dio la media vuelta, con la gabardina azul marina ondeando al aire mientras activaba el auricular en su oído-. ¡Preparen un escuadrón de emergencia de inmediato! ¡Los quiero a todos directo a Uminari, AHORA!"

* * *

-"¡ALICIA!"

Fate llegó donde la pelea sólo para observar cómo su hermana caía abruptamente cual trapo viejo al suelo. Voló hacia ella a toda velocidad y la tomó entre sus brazos, llorando al verla con los labios en sangre y con heridas profundas en sus costados.

Fliegen descansaba a unos cuantos milímetros de su mano abierta, con el cristal al frente roto y titilando apenas.

-"¡Alicia!" –gimió otra vez, con la voz a punto de quebrársele,

Los ojos moribundos de la nombrada se abrieron entre espasmos. Fate la pegó a su pecho, pensando en qué hacer al igual que su cuerpo retorcía en desesperación.

-"Por favor, ahora no –chilló la menor-. Por favor…"

-"F-Fate…"

-"¡No hables, resiste! –cerró los párpados-. ¡Maldita seas, Yagami!"

-"… no…"

-"Shh, tranquila, Al…"

-"… sigue… viva…"

Fate le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. Alicia tan sólo señaló el cielo con un dedo tembloroso.

Reinforce estaba de nuevo en pie, con el báculo dirigido hacia ellas.

Nanoha voló directo hacia donde la pelirroja y su amiga estaban, un poco más lejos del resto. Las manos de la Capitana se extendieron para recibir a Yagami en sus brazos…

-"¡SUELTA A HAYATE!"

-"¡Vita-chan!" –se viró hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Nanoha mostraron confusión al observar a Vita del otro lado, llegando con la respiración entrecortada mientras el resto de los Wolkenritter se le unían.

"_¿Pero cómo…?"_

-"¡Aléjate de ella!" –advirtió Signum.

-"¿Entonces qui…?"

En cuanto regresó la vista al frente suyo, la Vita que sostenía a Hayate le devolvió una sonrisa torcida. Los ópalos azules se volvieron de un matiz más oscuro mientras cuatro esferas rojas afloraban en su mano enguantada de negro.

-"_Sorpresa._"

_**¡¡BOOO**__**OM!!**_

* * *

_Do you remember me? – ¿Te acuerdas de mí?  
Lost for so long – Perdida por tanto tiempo.  
__Will you be on the other side? – ¿Estarás al otro lado?  
Will you forgive me? – ¿Me perdonarás?_

_(Return to me salvation) – (Regresa a mí la salvación.)  
(I want to die!) – (¡Quiero morirme!)_

_My wounds cry for the grave! – ¡Mis heridas lloran por una tumba!  
My soul cries, for deliverance – Mi alma llora, por ser entregada.  
Will I be denied? – ¿Seré yo negada?  
Christ! Tourniquet! __–__ ¡Dios! ¡Una cura!_

_My suicide – Mi muerte..._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

K: Uff, cada vez más cerca de la recta final. Pues agradecer el apoyo que nos han brindado :)

Estaremos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para Muñecas, a pesar de que el tiempo se nos atraviese, ¡aquí andamos pedaleándole duro!

C: Bueno, estamos llegando a la parte más emocionante de la historia, la cual Kida y yo pensábamos abarcaría sólo seis o siete capítulos XD Bueno, ya vamos casi por la veintena y el asunto apenas acaba de aterrizar, aún así, ¡gracias por leernos!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	21. Inferno

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: Dance with the Devil, de Breaking Benjamín.

_

* * *

_

_Here I stand – Aquí estoy de pie,_

_Helpless and left for dead – Sin esperanza y dada por muerta._

_Close your eyes – Cierra los ojos,_

_So many days go by – Mientras los días se van._

_Easy to find what's wrong – Sencillo encontrar lo que está mal,_

_Harder to find what's right – Más difícil saber lo que bien está._

_I believe in you! – ¡Yo creo en ti!_

_I can show you – Yo te puedo demostrar,_

_That __I can see right through – Que puedo ver a través, oh sí,_

_All your empty lies! – ¡De todas tus mentiras vacías y más!_

_I won't stay long__ – No me quedaré más_

_In this world so wrong! – ¡En este mundo que está tan mal!..._  
_  
__Hold on! – ¡Resiste!  
Hold on – Resiste..._

* * *

_Capítulo XX_

_Inferno_

_**¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

-"¡NANOHA!"

El cuerpo de la castaña fue expedido de súbito hacia atrás, lejos de la estela de humo que se había formado y siendo atrapada a tiempo por Signum, que estaba todavía ataviada con los restos de su armadura.

De la cintura para abajo, con algunas grietas visibles. Un ligero conjuro de magia rodeando su traje de batalla al igual que el de sus camaradas.

-"¡Hayate!"

El grito de Shamal resonó en el ambiente mientras ella y la más pequeña guardiana se acercaban a la Vita falsa, poniendo las manos al frente y concentrando su energía en dos pares de cadenas brillantes cada una.

La impostora sonrió.

_**¡CLANK!**_

Las ataduras escarlatas y esmeraldas chocaron contra un escudo rojizo –la barrera de tanque que Vita reconoció como suya-, haciéndolas rebotar al piso ruidosamente.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡Conoce nuestros hechizos!"

-"Y no sólo eso –apuntó Shamal, empujando a Vita justo a tiempo para no ser golpeadas por otro ataque-. Los está perfeccionando…"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?" –preguntó Nanoha a Signum.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada, intentando hilar algún posible plan para derribar al enemigo y recuperar a su querido Levantine. La mirada azulina atenta a los movimientos de aquella falsa Vita, quien miró por encima de su hombro a las hermanas Testarossa.

_Su próximo blanco. _

-"He aquí frente a mis ojos –empezó a recitar, alzando los brazos y vista hacia el cielo oscuro- aquellas pobres muñecas de trapo cuya existencia ha de terminar en las entrañas del Sultán Demoníaco..."

_**¡CLASH!**_

Tres figuras saltaron de la nada, dos de ellas atacando los hombros de la usurpadora, y una tercera interponiéndose entre aquélla y las rubias, que miraron asombradas el movimiento.

El campo que rodeaba a la Vita falsa hizo un sonido metálico al igual que su furor despedía rayos de luces, repeliendo las dos sombras que apenas y arañaban su hechizo.

-"¡MADRE!"

Precia Testarossa levantó su báculo, el cual de inmediato hizo brotar un escudo protector. Linith y Arf volvieron a su lado, cuidando cada una de las pequeñas hermanas con las garras listas para atacar.

-"¡Nadie va a ponerle una mano encima a mis hijas!"

-"¿Quieres apostar, Precia?"

El destello del Libro de la Oscuridad alertó a todos de inmediato, y en un parpadear de ojos, Reinforce se colocó delante de Hayate y su captora, extendiendo sus largas alas a cuanto le era posible.

-"Sleipnir."

-"Abre las puertas del Abismo y devora sus almas…"

_**¡BLASSSTTTTT!**_

-"¡HAYATE!"

-"¡Alicia, no te muevas!" –advirtió Precia.

El huracán oscuro que se levantó tocó la punta de los cielos y se liberó furioso sobre todo el parque, con las plumas negras volando por doquier como filosas cuchillas que ya cortaban la piel una y otra vez.

Los gritos y llamados cada vez más fuertes no dejaban de ser tragados por el ruido infernal de aquel torbellino.

"_No puedo… respirar…"_

Los ojos azules, casi completamente nublados, se dirigieron hacia la persona que había sujetado su mentón; la sensación de garras rozar apenas su piel hizo que su alma temblase mientras aquella sombra se arrodillaba al frente suyo.

El rostro de su pequeña guardiana empezó a cambiar, tornándose en una masa negra y deforme con su sonrisa tétrica y espantosa. Hayate Yagami se preguntó si era verdad lo que veía.

O si su mente estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-"Vas a morir –susurró cerca de su cara, con un placer profundo-. Aquella que tiene la llave del que acecha el Umbral, deberá entregar su vida. _Y él obrará para ti los más grandes milagros que este mundo haya visto jamás…_"

Un jadeo mudo salió de su boca al tiempo en que sus manos rodeaban su cuello, sintiendo cómo los pulmones parecían cerrarse cada vez más.

-"…pero no te puedo dejar vivir –la mano derecha fue alzada y cinco filosas garras relucieron entre el remolino oscuro-. Serán las fauces de Azatoth las que limpien el Universo y nadie más…"

-"¡SUÉLTALA!"

-"White Lightning Arrow, ignition!" (¡Flecha Relámpago Blanco, ignición!)

-"_Alicia..._"

El llamado espantoso zumbó por todo el terreno cubierto por la oscuridad así como la zaeta impactada liberaba un fulgor deslumbrante. Alicia Testarossa voló de inmediato hasta vislumbrar la figura de la Comandante acuclillada en el suelo, sosteniéndose el pecho como si fuera a vomitar el corazón en ese mismo instante.

_¡HAYATE!_

Alicia estiró su mano…

-"¡La Edad Oscura se cierna sobre su tierra maldita!"

_**¡¡¡GROOOOARRRRR!!!**_

-"¡ALICIA!"

El aullido Arf apenas alcanzó sus oídos cuando la imagen horrorosa de un dragón apareció entre el huracán de plumas, y su gigantesca pata escamada la azotó con tal fuerza de mil toros.

El cuerpo de la rubia se precipitó contra el suelo y rodó varias veces. Sus pupilas borgoñas admiraron al enorme reptil izarse por encima de aquel huracán que empezaba a desvanecerse, con sus tres cabezas ondeando y los cuernos en cada una bañados en sangre.

-"¡Ayyyyyyy! –gimió en dolor la bestia, abriendo sus tres mandíbulas grotescas-. ¡Piedad y misericordia, deshaz la luz y acógenos en tu manto, piedad y misericordia! ¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos!"

Linith y Arf salieron rápidamente hasta donde Alicia estaba, sin embargo, dos de las cabezas de la criatura arremetieron contra ambas; Fate fue también, siendo detenida de inmediato por el Viento Oscuro, quien se interpuso en su camino.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –llamó Nanoha.

-"Black Impact." (Impacto Oscuro.)

-"¡BARDICHE!"

_**¡CLANK!**_

La armadura del dispositivo empezó a crujir mientras las manos enguantadas de su dueña luchaban por mantenerle firme, en un intento por evitar el golpe que casi parecía rozarle la cara.

-"¡FA…!"

_**¡THUD!**_

El grito de Nanoha se vio cortado cuando la sombra de un felino grande cayó encima de ella, tirándola al suelo. No muy lejos de ambas, una segunda figura se precipitó, con el pelaje rojizo agujereado y chorreando en sangre.

-"¡Linith! ¡Arf! –los ojos de Precia miraron enfurecidos a la inmensa criatura, cuyas bocas estaban bañadas de rojo-. ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi familia! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!"

-"Ellas… –susurró, con el humo saliendo de sus fauces-… están… _condenadas_…"

_**¡BLAASSSTTTTTTT!**_

Tres cañones de fuego fueron disparados, carbonizando los árboles y la vegetación de los alrededores. Reinforce le sonrió perversamente a Fate antes de hacerse a un lado, sólo para dejar que el rostro perplejo de la rubia fuese iluminado por el torbellino de fuego que la envolvió.

-"¡FATEEEEEEE!" –las pupilas de Takamachi se cundieron en pánico.

-"¡NOOOO!"

Las mandíbulas se arrojaron contra Precia, alejándola de su hija; destrozando el suelo rocoso una y otra vez, deformándolo cada vez más mientras sus poderosos colmillos desgajaban trozos del ropaje de la maga.

Finalmente, una de las garras aprisionó a la pelinegra.

-"¡Ama!"

Linith cambió de inmediato a su forma humana, su mirada oscura llenándose de desesperación al observar a su dueña atrapada, a Alicia semiinconsciente en el piso y escuchar los gritos atormentados de Fate.

Los gemidos de Arf pronto captaron su atención, quien salió directo hacia el dragón, siendo aporreada por la gruesa cola.

-"¡Zafira, Shamal, Vita, detengan al impostor! ¡Yo iré por Hayate!"

Abriéndose paso entre las llamaradas, Zafira se abalanzó para encajar los colmillos en la cola del dragón, siendo bamboleado por los aires junto a Arf. Vita y Shamal invocaron cadenas que sujetaron a dos de las cabezas.

Alicia se puso en pie, apoyándose en Fliegen.

Fate cayó de rodillas, jalando aire. Las grietas en Bardiche aumentando y despidiendo humo así como la barrier jacket.

-"¡Que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente –rugió con voz profunda y temible-, y en los eones por venir aún la Muerte puede morir!"

La tierra tembló. Precia gritó algo, haciendo que su cetro resplandeciera, provocando que el dragón soltase un chillido ensordecedor. Fue como si un rayo partiera a todos en dos…

* * *

-"¡AMA HAYATE!"

El símbolo Belka apareció debajo de sus pies y de su boca escupió sangre, todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle de los espasmos al igual que la piel palidecía más y más.

-"_¡PIEEDAAAAADDD!_ " –aulló la bestia.

_**¡CRAAAASHHHHHH!**_

Miles de rayos oscuros rompieron el firmamento y aterrizaron sobre el festival, rompiendo las ataduras y atacando a todo aquel se cruzase en su camino. La imagen del dragón brilló fuertemente antes de desaparecer, liberando a Precia en el proceso.

En cuanto Signum tocó el brazo de Hayate, una fuerte ráfaga se levantó al tiempo en que una segunda mano sujetaba la suya. Un par de ojos furiosos la observaron y una sonrisa se curveó.

Los labios se movieron, pero ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada.

"_Loado sea en el Abismo, Azatoth, ¡alabado sea por siempre y maldecido sea este mundo!"_

-"¡SHAMAL!"

Hubo una explosión de luz y un poderoso ventarrón indomable se hizo presente, alejando el huracán oscuro. La guerrera del lago entrecerró los ojos sólo para descubrir entre la luz cegadora que se cernía en el campo la silueta de su dueña sentada en el piso.

Temblando y abrazándose a sí misma. El viento azotando sus cabellos…

-"¡Shamal, ayúdame!"

Los ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia Signum, quien hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie en medio de aquella iracunda tormenta. Las manos de la médica sujetaron sus cadenas verdes, a punto de tirársela para que la sujetase.

-"¡Shamal, acá!"

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

El rostro de Vita se deshizo en confusión mientras observaba a dos Signum, cada una parada a un lado de Hayate, tratando de alcanzar a la castaña. Ambas comenzaron a soltar llamados, las miradas cobaltos empezando a enloquecer la mente de la rubia que no sabía qué hacer.

_¡Shamal! ¡Shamal! ¡Shamal!_

-"¡Yo soy la verdadera!"

."¡No te dejes engañar! ¡Vita! ¡Zafira!"

-"¡Es una trampa!"

_¡SHAMAAAAALLLL!_

* * *

-"¡Fate!"

Precia rápidamente se arrodilló a un lado de su hija, abrazándola y contemplando el cuerpo cubierto de heridas. El chillido de Arf llamó la atención de la mujer, solamente para observar cómo Reinforce estrangulaba al lobo rojo en los aires.

En cuanto Linith fue a su ayuda, Arf fue liberada y una lluvia de dagas rojas cubrió a la mujer de cabellos cobrizos. Las ropas cremas de la familiar fueron rasgadas así como las mangas de sus brazos, que protegían su rostro, tornaron en un color carmesí.

-"¡Linith! ¡Linith, detente!"

Los gritos de Precia fueron ignorados. La mirada oscura apenas se pudo alzar, sintiendo el millón de agujas abrir su piel como si fuese simple algodón; así que reuniendo fuerzas, se impulsó hacia delante.

Una esfera blanca de energía nació en su palma. Lo siguiente fue una enorme explosión de luz en el firmamento oscuro, envolviendo a ambas por completo.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOM!**_

_¡LINNNIIIIIITH!_

* * *

-"¡La tengo!"

Nanoha Takamachi pasó volando y atrapó a Hayate entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente, el rostro de una de los dos Signum se contrajo en ira mientras garras salían de sus manos y un gruñido aterrador escapaba de su garganta.

De un salto, el cuerpo mutó en un gigantesco perro demoníaco cuyas fauces se abrieron y garras amorfas se situaron encima de la pelirroja.

La Capitana cerró los ojos, cubriendo a Hayate. Las zarpas apenas lograron tocar su traje blanco cuando las cadenas de los guardianes halaron al enorme animal de golpe contra la tierra.

Un bramido escalofriante tronó.

Las patas pesadas se posaron sobre el suelo y los ojos inyectados en sangre enfocaron a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. La mirada demoníaca repasó a cada uno, antes de detenerse en un pequeño destello.

_Fliegen._

-"_Alicia…_"

-"¡NO!" –Precia exclamó, todavía con Fate en brazos.

Su cuerpo negro se sacudió, quebrando las cadenas y abalanzándose directo hacia la rubia que se mantenía en pie, auxiliándose de su dispositivo. Alicia retrocedió un paso y alzó su arco con sus temblorosos brazos.

-"¡Huye!" –Linith fue apresada por detrás, siendo su cuello sujetado por Reinforce.

-"¡Alicia, Alicia!" –Arf aulló, tratando de ponerse en pie y cayendo de nuevo.

Signum gritó algo. Las cadenas verde y rojo de Vita parecieron querer alcanzarla, y en algún punto, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

El arco de cristal salió volando por los cielos.

El rugido atronador le rompió los tímpanos.

El costado le ardió horrores, como si una cuchilla la hubiese atravesado. La sensación de algo caliente bañó su vientre; después, la brisa de la noche acarició su rostro. Su cuerpo flotaba.

Era tan ligero…

El collar negro con púas blancas que rodeaba el grueso cuello de aquella forma bestial captó su visión. Alicia cerró los ojos.

Mientras su cuerpo volaba por los aires…

-"¡Aliciaaaaa! –Nanoha gimió-. ¡Detente, por favor! ¡DETÉNGANSE!"

-"Ali…"

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hayate. Un fuerte grito escapó de sus labios al tiempo en que Linith era arrojada a tierra. Reinforce movió su báculo dorado y se elevó a aún más en el cielo; extendió los brazos al frente y su mirada se volvió fría.

"_Alicia… Alicia Testarossa, debe morir."_

_**¡RRRROOOOARRRRRR!**_

El perro rugió una vez más, apuntando la cabeza al manto oscuro, allí donde las estrellas habían desaparecido. Antes de que Alicia tocase suelo, Signum la cachó en brazos, quedando esta última arrodillada.

-"¡Cuidado!"

El aullido de Zafira hizo que todos voltearan hacia arriba, donde el Libro de la Oscuridad emitía un brillo amenazador. El triángulo oscuro apareció delante de Rein, quien abrió ambas palmas.

-"Diabolic Emission." (Emisión Diabólica.)

-"_Fusiónate con la oscuridad…_"

-"¡ARF! ¡Barrera!" –espetó Precia de inmediato.

Una gigantesca esfera negra empezó a crecer sin control, absorbiendo cada vez más y más las energías que le restaban a Hayate. En cuestión de segundos, fue como si el cielo se hubiera caído y estuviese aplastándoles como simples cucarachas.

_**¡¡¡CRAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!!!**_

El escudo que los Wolkenritter habían creado pronto cedió, destruyendo la magia precaria que habían estado utilizando. Mejor suerte no tuvo Nanoha, quien al ver su campo roto, usó su cuerpo para proteger a su amiga.

La oscuridad lo cubrió todo.

Fue en aquel momento cuando Reinforce por fin aterrizó, caminando directo hacia una persona en especial e ignorando los cuerpos que yacían inconscientes a su alrededor.

El fuego que su ataque había alimentado asemejaba una gran garganta que consumía todo a su paso. Las maderas del festival perecieron ante las llamas ardientes que tocaron a la postre el templo de las Muñecas Kokeshi; los muros y los adornos santos cayeron lentamente conforme iban convirtiéndose en carbones. Las velas e inciensos se desvanecieron en un parpadeo.

Pronto, las lenguas de fuego envolvieron aquellas frágiles muñecas que esperaban con una sonrisa graciosa su destino fatal.

Una a una fueron devoradas.

Sin piedad, calcinando sus finos ropajes ancestrales, arrebatándoles su belleza artesanal cuando el fuego al fin chamuscó sus finos cabellos y salpicó de ollín los rostros infantiles e inocentes.

La porcelana derritiéndose. Los cuerpos cayendo y quebrándose silenciosamente entre aquel crepitar de llamas, sin nadie que las pudiera rescatar.

La sonrisa derretida. Las caras deformes reflejándose en la mirada borgoña de Alicia, quien contemplaba la imagen de una sacerdotisa Kokeshi morir entre el fuego del infierno.

Como una muñeca rota.

Inservible.

Moribunda.

_Como ella._

-"_Alicia…_" -la voz susurrante de Rein la hizo alzar la mirada, viendo la sonrisa sardónica que le era dirigida.

Una explosión de fuego empeoró más el estado del decadente templo, de donde salió una inmensa ave, volando hacia las alturas. Las plumas negras tocaron el cielo y sus ojos rojos, llenos de maldad, enfocaron a la mayor de las hijas Testarossa.

Enviándole una sentencia mortal.

-"La golondrina azul abandona el paraíso hoy –su pico largo se abrió y cerró, a pesar de que su voz profunda parecía provenir de todos lados-. Y cae al infierno, para que Aquél que destruye todo pueda renacer…"

El cetro dorado señaló el rostro de Alicia.

El Libro de la Oscuridad en la mano izquierda del Viento Oscuro brilló.

-"No hay salvación, para la muñeca que ha de romperse –graznó el ave oscura-. _Para ti ya no hay salvación…_"

* * *

_Trembling – Temblando,_

_Crawling across my skin – Arrastrándose en mi piel sin fin;  
Feeding your cold, dead eyes – Alimentando tus fríos y muertos ojos,  
Stealing the life of mine – Robando la vida dentro de mí._

_Hold on! – ¡Resiste!  
Hold on – Resiste...__  
_  
_Say goodbye! – ¡Di adiós!  
As we dance with the Devil tonight – Mientras con el Diablo esta noche hacemos un vals._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye – No te atrevas a alzar tu mirar,  
As we dance with the Devil tonight! – ¡Mientras con el Diablo esta noche hacemos un vals!_

_Say goodbye – Di adiós..._

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

C: Espero que nuestras lectoras pacientes no se impacienten, pero tampoco se asusten con las psicosis mentales que estamos derramando por aquí. ¡Lo hacemos con cariño para ustedes! XD

Muchas gracias por leernos.

K: Lamentamos la enorme tardanza, difícilmente hemos podido vernos las caras XD Pero ya quedó el siguiente capítulo de Muñecas Rotas.

Saludos a todos. Es un placer que nos sigan acompañando en esta larga historia :)

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

* * *


	22. Resurrección

* * *

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Cita: _De la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros. Extracto del "Necronomicón o Al-Azif", escrito por el poeta árabe Abdul Al-Hazred._

_

* * *

_

_Sé que me queda poco tiempo._

_No me perdonarán por lo que sé, por lo que he visto. Casi mejor, no aguantaría mucho de todas maneras._

_No podría seguir viviendo como siempre, pues sé que ahora mi mente no es la misma después de lo ocurrido en esa ciudad misteriosa del Océano Pacífico. _

_Esa monstruosa ciudad de dimensiones desproporcionadas, gigantescas. _

_Esa ciudad que los viejos escritos llaman R'Lyeh, donde habita una de las criaturas más horribles de esta tierra._

_En una cripta de esa urbe maldita construida hace eones, duerme el gran Cthulhu, el ser de los mares. Uno de los grandes Dioses Primigenios._

_¡Señor! ¡Cómo imaginarse más criaturas como ésa!_

_De más de veinte metros de alto... Tentáculos, garras, alas..._

_Tienen todo lo que puebla nuestras pesadillas..._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXI_

_Resurrección_

El viento sofocante acarició su cuerpo y atizó el ardor de sus heridas, las cenizas del fuego esparcido a su alrededor iluminaron su rostro en un tétrico recibimiento.

A un costado suyo, metros más allá, el débil destello de Fliegen apenas y sobresalía de las formas irregulares que las llamas hacían en el suelo ahora árido.

Con el cristal desgajado y algunos hilos rotos.

Irónicamente, ese último pensamiento le recordó a sí misma.

-"Ya no hay salvación para ti."

Alicia se puso en pie. Se sostuvo uno de sus brazos e instó a sus piernas a soportar su peso, a pesar de que el cuerpo le gritaba a mares por desplomarse en el piso.

La mirada borgoña confrontó a la color sangre del Viento Oscuro.

Y finalmente, Alicia cayó.

_Cayó para no volver a pararse…_

* * *

"_No lejos de dónde vives, hay, probablemente, una puerta. Una puerta diferente a las comunes. Esa puerta está escondida. _

_No te será fácil encontrarla._

_Pero, si te esfuerzas, quién sabe, quizá algún día des con ella._

_Desgraciadamente, no podrás abrir la puerta. No si no te concentras. Necesitarás una llave. Una llave de plata. _

_Sólo si exploras tu mente concienzudamente, buscando ese sentimiento añorado. Si encuentras por fin, el bello recuerdo de tu infancia, de tu paraíso perdido, la llave de plata aparecerá en tu mano. _

_Abre la puerta, pero ten en cuenta que no podrás volver atrás. _

_Entrarás entonces en el vasto universo. Serás una partícula más del cosmos. Viajarás a través del éter como un pequeño átomo. _

_Puede que veas a los habitantes de Yuggoth volando cerca de las estrellas. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá veas incluso a alguno de los Dioses Exteriores, y te cruces con Azathoth, el Ciego en el Vacío Eterno. _

_Tu viaje será largo. _

_No te pierdas entre las numerosas galaxias. Si sabes lo que buscas, lo encontrarás. _

_Llegarás finalmente, al mundo de los sueños. _

_En ese momento ya sabrás muchas cosas. Pero aún te quedará un gran trecho. No te desesperes. Busca ayuda entre los numerosos habitantes del mundo de los sueños, y desconfía de los sirvientes de los Dioses. _

_Los gatos siempre te prestarán su ayuda, no la desdeñes. Su ejército siempre ha sido poderoso. Algunos bosques son peligrosos, sé cauto si atraviesas alguno. En las ciudades obtendrás información, pero ten cuidado con quién hablas. _

_Quizá debes hacer algún favor que otro a los Ghouls o a otros seres. No se la niegues, ellos te recompensarán. Si te dan las buenas indicaciones, deberás atravesar el Desierto de Ceniza. Casi imposible a pie, solicita apoyo de las criaturas voladoras. Ellas te socorrerán. _

_Tu odisea pronto tocará a su fin mientras ves a los Gigantes Negros, esas deformidades de decenas de metros de alto. _

_Finalmente, llegarás a la Ciudad de tus sueños, donde reside tu infancia. _

_Llegarás a Kadath…" (1)_

_

* * *

_

"_No hay… salvación… no la hay para mí…"_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRRRRAAAAASHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Un estallido sónico sacudió todo el parque por completo y el graznido horroroso del ave negra rebotó por todos lados, como un eco tétrico cuyo mensaje acarreaba una maldición infernal.

Las alas se extendieron hasta tapar casi todo el cielo.

El pico chueco y seco abierto en un grito ensordecedor, como si estuviese rezando a alguna entidad desconocida.

Millones de relámpagos oscuros llovieron desde las alturas…

-"¡DETENTE!"

El miedo que había obligado a esconder la mirada fue hecho a un lado por escasos segundos, atreviéndose por fin a abrir los párpados.

Y contemplar a la persona que se reflejaba en el borgoña mirar…

"_Hayate…"_

-"Resuena, Cuerno del…"

-"¡ALTO!"

El grito de la Comandante provocó una especie de vibración en el Libro de la Oscuridad al tiempo en que luchaba por mantenerse en pie, con el pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente; las manos blancas fervientemente aferradas a la punta final del cetro.

El sudor recorriendo su frente.

Los latidos destrozándole las costillas…

-"¡Juicio, Ragnarok!"

_**¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!**_

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJ!_

Los rayos perforaron la tierra y el desgarrador gemido del pájaro infernal retumbó en los oídos de Hayate, con la gigantesca figura haciéndose más grande mientras batía sus alas en dirección suya.

Los ojos de Rein entrecerrándose, las manos enguantadas apretando el agarre.

El Libro de la Oscuridad brillando irregularmente.

El símbolo Belka bajo sus pies deslumbrando con furia, mezclando el blanco y el morado en una danza mortal, sin que ninguno dejase ganar al otro.

Un nuevo bramido…

_¡Pas! ¡Pas! ¡Pas! ¡Pas!_

Alas… plumas cayendo… más cerca, _más cerca…_

Su corazón latió con la fuerza de mil tambores.

Y la imagen aterradora del fénix diabólico cubrió el manto de sus ojos…

-"¡BREAKER!" (¡DESTRUYE!)

_-"¡NO EXISTE LA TIERRA BENDITA!"_

_

* * *

_

_**¡BUSTEEEEEEEER!**_

_**¡BLLLLAAAAAASSSSTTTTT!**_

Cuando las garras amorfas rozaron los brazos de Hayate Yagami, una ráfaga poderosa salió de entre las llamas y golpeó a la bestia en el estómago, obligándola a soltar un horrible chillido conforme su pesado cuerpo caía sórdidamente sobre las aguas del río del templo.

Las gotas del manantial se elevaron tan alto así como las partículas rosas que volaron en el aire, como pequeñas estrellas en la noche que se había vista desprovista de ellas.

-"¡Hayate-chan!"

El llamado de Nanoha resonó angustiosamente, de pie y con el traje blanco y sucio, sosteniéndose su brazo derecho que sangraba.

-"¡BREAKER!" (¡DESTRUYE!)

-"No… -susurró en un hilo de voz, firme y profundamente-. Este poder no te pertenece…"

-"Kjj –gruñó entre dientes-, _Azatoth… devore tu alma_" –siseó, como lanzando una espantosa maldición.

Las palabras en el Tomo Maldito empezaron a relucir de principio a final, sin control, al igual que las páginas revolotearon ferozmente de un lado a otro. El sonido del pasar de las hojas creó un tercer y férreo huracán que azotó todo el parque de Uminari.

Como un vórtice cuyo eje estaba por derrumbarse.

El torbellino se elevó hasta el cielo, haciendo un agujero en la oscuridad vasta que rodeaba el firmamento.

-"Command execu… Disabled. Error… Recovering Data." (Orden ejec…. Cancelado. Error… Recuperando información.)

-"¡DESTRUYE!"

-"¡Escúchate a ti misma, Rein! ¡Soy yo! –exclamó en medio de la tormenta-. ¡Hayate Yagami! ¡Soy Hayate Yagami!"

-"¡NO! ¡Liberar Ragnarok, breaker! ¡Breaker! ¡Breaker!" –negó una y otra vez.

-"Overload. Error… Dangerous incoming fluctuations. Caution! System's breaking down!" (Sobrecarga. Error…. Se aproximan fluctuaciones críticas. ¡Peligro! ¡El sistema está a punto de colapsar!)

-"¡REIN!"

-"¡MUERE!"

-"¡HAYATEEEEEE!"

Alicia gritó. La tempestad subió a niveles críticos al tiempo en que el Viento Oscuro soltaba el báculo dorado y encajaba ambas manos alrededor del cuello de su Ama, aplicando presión, estrangulándola mientras su mirada escarlata ardía como las llamas que les rodeaban.

Asemejando una pequeña visión de los avernos.

Los dedos de Hayate abandonaron el cetro también y un jadeo escapó de su garganta.

Su mirar zafiro se vio iluminada de tonalidades rojas, amarillas y naranjas; contemplando el fuego que se esparcía y consumía todo a su paso.

Pronto, sus pies no tocaron el suelo.

En aquel momento, luchando por aspirar aire, oyó el grito de horror de su mejor amiga. Estiró un brazo, queriendo alcanzar la mano de la Capitana Takamachi.

Y entonces_, el río se convirtió en sangre._

_**¡SPPLLAAAAASSHHHHHHH!**_

"_¡NANOHA!"_

-"BREAKDOWN'S COMING!" (¡COLAPSO INMINENTE!)

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJ!_

El manantial fue arrasado y una lluvia escarlata se precipitó sobre todo el campo. La figura cadavérica de un ave bestial con sus dientes puntiagudos y deformes, bañada en sangre, voló en cuestión de segundos hasta la pelirroja.

Las alas se desplegaron y las puntas de los huesos rompieron el plumaje brutalmente, mostrando los podridos huesos y músculos palpitando…

_**¡RRROOOOOOAARRRRR!**_

* * *

_Zanber Form. Sprite Zanber._ _(Modo Espada. Espada Relámpago.)_

-"¡BARDICHE!"

_**¡SLASH!**_

La estela dorada que dejó la gigantesca hoja reluciente destelló imponente en medio de toda aquella oscuridad. Las alas ultrajadas batieron el aire y un siseo que destrozó la calma aterradora rompió a través del tiempo y del espacio.

El pico se elevó hacia arriba, tiñéndose de inmediato de sangre.

La dueña del arma regresó su espada al frente, mientras hiperventilaba y luchaba por seguir en pie. El humo del fuego del dragón todavía despidiendo de sus rasgadas ropas.

Las manos temblorosas asiéndose fuertemente al mango negro.

Y la mirada borgoña entrecerrada en desafío. Diciéndose a sí misma –en medio del miedo y del dolor- que le protegería hasta el final.

_Fate protegería a Nanoha._

-"_Ssssssssss…_"

Los ojos se encogieron hasta solamente quedar dos cuencas profundas y oscuras que se dirigieron hacia la rubia. El zumbido mil veces peor que el de una cobra hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Y a pesar de que daba la apariencia de ser un lenguaje sumamente extraño así como arcaico, el terror en el pecho de Fate la hizo comprender .una parte de sus palabras.

"_Ver y oír… malditos sean… Dios mío, Dios mío… (un nombre impronunciable), ya se lo advertí, al fin y al cabo… pequeño y humano…"_

_**¡GRRROOOOOOAARRRRRR!**_

Y se abalanzó sobre ella.

* * *

Aire.

Pulmones cerrándose.

La vista desvaneciéndose.

-"Iminent implosion. Counting down! 7! 6!" (Implosión inminente. ¡Cuenta regresiva! ¡7,6!)

Frío.

Las fuerzas se van.

La garganta arde…

Aire…

"_Necesito aire…"_

-"¡Tienes que morir! –exclamó, la voz cargada en desesperación, como consumida por el pánico-. ¡Por favor, tienes que morir!"

-"5…"

Hayate Yagami alzó la mirada –cansada, triste y nublada- hasta encontrarse con aquélla que no había visto desde hace tiempo atrás. Cuando el Libro de la Oscuridad se había salido de control.

Y Reinforce era sólo un alma perdida, vagando en la eterna soledad al igual que sus guardianes.

"_Tiene la misma mirada…"_

Empezó a llorar.

-"4…"

Las manos se aferraron más, cerraron más, clavaron más las uñas. Y Reinforce empezó a llorar. Su boca se abrió, tratando de jalar aire también porque el sentimiento sofocante comenzaba a matar sus pulmones igual.

Con cada latido menos de su dueña, el suyo moría con parejo ritmo.

La visión se volvió negra. Las figuras se distorsionaron. La luz blanca brilló. El Libro brilló. Todo dio vueltas.

Y el aire no llegaba.

El aire no llegaba…

-"¡Por favor…!" –lloró, dejando que las lágrimas bajasen por sus mejillas.

La mirada escarlata hundida en la desesperanza y el escalofrío. Esperando por la muerte. Y estaba asustada.

Pero debía matarla.

_Y morir con ella._

Los cinco –los guardianes y ella- se irían a la tumba juntos. Todos juntos…

-"3,2…"

-"No olvides…"

Hayate habló apenas, elevando sus manos y sosteniendo con meras desvanecientes fuerzas los de la peliblanca, quien abrió los ojos húmedos en impresión.

-"No olvides… -repitió, cerrando sus párpados y liberando un jadeo doloroso-… ¡que en este momento, yo soy tu Ama!"

El resplandor saltó con vigor, moviéndose alrededor del triángulo belka como si fuese un fuego puro y vivo.

Símbolos se empezaron a escribir con velocidad sorprendente, reemplazando y borrando los anteriores, en una telaraña que danzaba a un ritmo centelleante y abrumador.

-"1…"

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJ!_

-"¡FATEEEE!"

* * *

-"¡FATEEEE!"

El ave aumentó abruptamente su tamaño 15 veces, su cuerpo cubriendo todo el paisaje detrás suyo. La rubia se sintió encogerse.

_**¡CRASHHHHH! ¡CRASHHHHH! ¡CRASHHHHH! ¡CRASHHHHH!**_

Los relámpagos de nuevo, con ira renovada, más fuerte que nunca. Alicia sintió el temor carcomer el alma de su hermana.

La sangre le tembló dentro de sus venas conforme el cuerpo de Hayate palidecía más y más, en un intento mortal por utilizar sus últimas fuerzas.

Y la imagen de la bestia cadavérica rompiendo su piel para crecer asustó a sus peores pesadillas.

Vio a Fate encogerse.

_Como la pequeña y humana criatura que era…_

"_¡BASTAAAAAAAAA!"_

_

* * *

_

_**¡ZASSSS! **_

El tiempo se detuvo.

El viento rozó su rostro y el crack destructivo de los rayos fuera de control reventó sus oídos una y otra vez. No se movió.

No se movió de su lugar.

-"¡FATE!"

"_Estoy viva…"_

-"¡FATE!"

-"¡¿Linith?!"

En cuanto los ojos se abrieron de golpe, el tiempo recuperó su curso y las cosas empezaron a moverse nuevamente. La figura demoníaca aleteando en el aire, rugiendo, con el cuello erguido hacia ella en un intento por rebanarle el cuerpo en dos.

Como si fuese un simple gusano.

Y el aro crema reluciente alrededor de su garganta. Aprisionando a la bestia del Demonio….

_**¡ZASS! ¡ZASS! ¡ZASS! ¡ZASS!**_

Linith plantó los pies en la tierra, sintiéndose ser arrastrada hacia delante por la titánica fuerza así como su cara era apaleada sin miramientos por la fuerte ventisca de las alas hechas de huesos y músculos palpitantes.

Pronto, dos cadenas sujetaron las alas.

Y dos más también.

La criatura rugió feroz. Percibiendo sus extremidades ser haladas en diferentes direcciones, limitando sus movimientos.

Fate volteó hacia atrás suyo. Su mirada reflejó la imagen de Linith sujetando con su hechizo el grueso plumaje del cuello, como si fuese un lazo de rodeo; Vita y Signum haciendo esfuerzos por mantener las alas firmes, la más pequeña de ambas mordiendo sus labios mientras sus zapatos resbalaban una y otra vez.

Después estaban Arf y Zafira, inmovilizando las patas con aquellas garras podridas y chuecas. Ambos lobos con el cuello casi pegado al suelo, enterrando las garras en las grietas de lo que alguna vez fuese el Bellísimo Festival de las Muñecas Kokeshi.

La rubia miró a sus alrededores, retrocediendo cuando los rayos oscuros empezaron a precipitarse más y más; numerosos, incontables, arrasando todo a su paso y atizando a las llamas saltar hasta el cenit.

-"¡NANOHA, ALICIA!"

Fate gritó, estirando su mano derecha –donde sólo un pedazo de tela con el símbolo de Bardiche difícilmente se mantenía vivo-, pretendiendo alcanzarlas.

Nanoha, que había acudido para socorrer a Alicia, no hizo más que abrazar a la mayor y cerrar los ojos. Con el amenazante tronar de una serpiente negra dirigirse sobre sus cabezas…

_**¡BARRERA!**_

_**¡CRAAASHHHHHHHH!**_

El campo verde que apareció de inmediato, cubriendo a todos, parpadeó inestablemente; el relámpago lóbrego bailando sobre la superficie insistentemente, tratando de perforarlo.

-"¡SHAMAL!" –Nanoha pronunció angustiada.

Las pupilas zafiro contemplaron a la rubia extender los brazos mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. El símbolo esmeralda debajo de sus pies parpadeó también.

Más rayos cayeron.

_¡THUD!_

Y Shamal cayó de rodillas…

_**¡CRASHHHHH! ¡CRASHHHHH! ¡CRASHHHHH! ¡CRASHHHHH!**_

Alguien gritó. No se supo quién.

Nanoha abrazó fuertemente a Alicia, rezándole a alguien allá arriba en los cielos azules y llenos de nubes blancas que las protegiese.

De repente, una grieta se formó…

_¡CRACK!_

_

* * *

_

-"1…"

-"Detente… ¡Detente, Rein, soy yo! ¡Hayate Yagami! –gimió en voz alta, desesperada, sintiendo desfallecerse-. ¡Soy Hayate Yagami!"

-"¡NO!"

-"¡Y tú eres el Viento Bendito! –lloró, abriendo los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas-. Vuelve… ¡vuelve!"

Reinforce negó con la cabeza, totalmente abrumada.

Las súplicas de la Comandante atravesaron su mente, debilitada a cada segundo que pasaba por las pocas energías que recibía de su dueña moribunda.

El Viento Oscuro tembló.

"_Yo no deseaba esto…"_

"…_no me puedo perdonar por ser la que te va a matar."_

"_La tristeza de ser incapaz de vivir de la manera que quieres. Yo también puedo entender algo de eso, ¡eres igual que Signum y los otros! Has estado triste y sola por mucho tiempo…"_

"_Sí…"_

"_Pero no olvides… ¡en este momento yo soy tu Ama! Te daré un nombre. No dejaré que nadie más te llame 'El Libro de la Oscuridad' o el 'Tomo Maldito'. Nunca te llamaré así…"_

-"Hayate…" –sollozó.

"_En nombre del Ama del Cielo Nocturno, te concedo un nuevo nombre. Uno que respalde a los otros con fuerza, que traiga suerte, y sea bendecido por el viento…"_

-"Reinforce" –sonrió, una sonrisa débil y a punto de morir…

"_Reinforce, es reconocido como nuevo nombre."_

-"¡HAYATE!"

"_¿Nos podemos ir, Reinforce?"_

"_Sí, Ama."_

_**SHIELD ACTIVATION!**__** (¡ESCUDO ACTIVADO!)**_

Un nuevo escudo se mezcló con el verde, reforzándolo y avivando su fulgor. Las grietas provocadas parecieron sanar y los relámpagos finalmente se deshicieron en el espacio.

Shamal alzó la mirada, arrodillada en el suelo como estaba, sólo para observar a Precia Testarossa con su cetro en ambas manos al frente, sosteniéndole por las puntas.

-"¡Ponte de pie!" –espetó, con los dientes crujiendo y las manos temblando por el constante crujir de los rayos.

La guerrera del lago asintió, levantándose y elevando los brazos de nuevo. El escudo verde-púrpura dando una apariencia más sólida.

-"¡Fate!"

La aludida volteó hacia Alicia, quien se ponía en pie con dificultad, siendo observada por una preocupada Nanoha.

Ambas rubias cruzaron miradas.

Y finalmente las dos asintieron.

Así que Alicia caminó y recogió a Fliegen del suelo. Fuese así, como el dañado arco de cristal apuntó el pecho de la bestia…

* * *

-"_¡Lo veo! ¡Puedo verla!"_

El Libro de la Oscuridad pasó sus hojas violentamente y el torbellino que había permanecido en el cielo desembocó a tierra, como un túnel de gusano hambriento.

El escudo fue sacudido violentamente, siendo vapuleado por las serpientes del cielo y la ventisca inclemente, amenazando con quebrarse en pedazos en cualquier momento.

_**¡AAAGGGGHHHHHHH!**_

El grito de dolor de Rein se alzó hasta el firmamento conforme la mano de Hayate hizo el esfuerzo por alcanzar la Jewel Seed que brillaba fervientemente en el pecho de la otra.

La Comandante sintió sus pulmones desgarrarse, con los pies tratando de tocar el suelo para ganar tiempo, apenas pudiendo rozar sus zapatos este mismo.

-"Un poco más… resiste…"

Hayate no supo si lo aquello iba dirigido a Reinforce o a ella. Reunió lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y empujó su cuerpo hacia delante, encerrando la Lost Logia en su puño izquierdo.

-"¡Lo tengo!"

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJ!_

-"¡Aguanten todos!" –exclamó Signum en medio de la tormenta.

-"¡Fate, Alicia, rápido!" –ladró Af, percibiendo sus patas hundirse entre las rocas al tiempo que las cadenas eran azotadas con increíble fuerza.

El símbolo Belka brilló, finalmente el color blanco ahuyentando la oscuridad de las inscripciones. El destello que se liberó envolvió a todos entonces, llevándose lejos los relámpagos que llovían del cielo y ahogando el horroroso bramido de la bestia.

-"¡Luz del Cielo Nocturno, ven a mi mano! Viento bendecido… -aspiró aire, sintiendo las manos de la peliblanca aflojar su agarre-… ¡REINFORCE!"

El Libro emitió un clic.

-"Patrons estabilized. Hayate Yagami's orders recognised." (Patrones estables. Las órdenes de Hayate Yahami han sido reconocidas.)

-"SET UP!" (¡Prepárate!)

-"Administrative powers have become posible." (Poderes administrativos han sido detectados.)

La silueta de Reinforce se iluminó, su tamaño lentamente empezando a reducirse al original y sus ojos rojos volviendo a recuperar el matiz azul en ellos.

El báculo y el Libro parpadearon para reaparecer ambos detrás de la verdadera dueña. El cuerpo de la Comandante brilló también, con su kimono negro siendo suplantado por su uniforme negro de combate así como la chaquetilla y boina blancas.

Los cabellos castaños cambiaron su color por uno más claro. Las plantas de sus pies volviendo a tocar el suelo debajo suyo.

Y finalmente, las pupilas azules de la Ama del Cielo Nocturno se abrieron.

_¡CLINK!_

-"Rewriting data. Blessed Wind and Guardian Program restablished, protections up. External commands, access denied." (Reescribiendo información. Programas del Viento Oscuro y de los Guardianes reestablecidos, protecciones arriba. Comandos externos, acceso denegado.)

El pecho de la bestia emitió una luz, acompañado por un gemido estremecedor mientras una diminuta figura se materializaba al frente.

-"¡LEVANTINE!"

El dije resplandeció hasta extenderse a la forma de una espada larga para dirigirse directamente a la mano de su dueña. En cuanto una de las manos de Signum se alzó por su cabeza y sujetó la empuñadora, los cuatro guardianes fueron engullidos por el poder de la luz también.

Sus armaduras fueron reconstruidas así como sus dispositivos finalmente aparecieron en mano. Los triángulos belkas de colores surgieron debajo de cada uno, ondeándose y con el matiz tan vivo como nunca antes lo había estado.

Hayate tomó suavemente con su otra mano a la pequeña Rein, que yacía inconsciente en su palma. La mirada zafiro se entrecerró en cariño, dando un fuerte respiro mientras los ópalos cansados parecían ir a cerrarse en cualquier instante.

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJ!_

_¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! _

Tres de las cadenas se rompieron, dejando la cabeza y el ala derecha todavía atrapadas. En aquel momento, una nueva luminiscencia alumbró su rostro grotesco.

-"Assault Form. Plasma Smasher." (Forma de Asalto. Plasma Destructor.)

-"Ultimate Celestial Arrow." (Flecha Suprema Celestial.)

-"FIRE!" (¡FUEGO!)

-"IGNITION!" (¡IGNICIÓN!)

Una flecha increíblemente iridiscente apareció en Fliegen, cuya forma se había estilizado y alargado. La gran descarga de energía que liberó Bardiche fue acompañada por el torbellino de luz llameante de su camarada, envolviéndose el uno con el otro en un baile de espirales bicolor…

_**¡BLLLLAASSSSSTTTTT!**_

El aullido del animal fue amortiguado por el rugir del ataque que sacudió todo el lugar, trayendo una luz cegadora que se cernió sobre todo y todos.

Y en medio de aquella cortina blanca, la mirada hueca del ave que era golpeada por la quemante ráfaga se centró en la Ama de Cielo Nocturno, quien permanecía a duras penas de pie.

Con los ojos cerrados. El cuerpo siendo azotado por el fuerte viento que se había levantado.

Y la sombra de una titánica figura desconocida surgiendo detrás suyo, como un sutil velo oscuro. Con la forma indefinida de algo monstruoso cuyas extremidades parecían alargarse en escalofriantes tentáculos.

El pico se abrió en un horror tremendo, entonces. Las alas se agitaron con miedo.

Finalmente, antes de que el manto de luz desapareciese, la criatura desapareció como si hubiese sido un holograma, en un parpadeo.

_Alejándose lo más pronto posible de aquel misterioso ser…_

* * *

A la postre, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Excepto por el parque destruido, con las rocas salidas de lugar, el templo y el lugar carcomido por las flamas que todavía sobrevivían por aquí y por allá.

Nanoha corrió hacia Alicia, para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie en el momento en que la vio tambalearse directo al suelo.

En ese mismo instante, Hayate cayó de rodillas, siendo socorrida rápidamente por sus guardianes; Signum la ayudó a pararse mientras la mirada preocupada de la verdadera Vita le veía desde abajo, con las manos aferradas a la chaquetilla blanca.

-"Hayate…"

-"Está bien –sonrió apenas-, ya me siento mejor, Vita-chan" –mintió.

La pelirrosa, que percibió con facilidad que si no fueran por sus brazos su ama caería de bruces, no dijo nada. Guardando un silencio cómplice.

-"Nanoha, ¿estás bien?"

Fate se acercó, ayudándose de Bardiche para caminar. Su vista borgoña se posó sobre la herida en el brazo de la pelirroja, que sangraba copiosamente.

-"Um –asintió, suavizando su mirada-. Fate-chan, será mejor que tú y tu familia se vayan ahora. La TSAB no debe tardar en llegar, nosotros nos encargaremos de cubrir…"

-"Mientes."

Precia clavó sus ojos en Nanoha, interrumpiendo la conversación con su mirada filosa y desconfiada. Dispuesta a no perder ni a arriesgar a ninguna de sus hijas otra vez.

-"No –respondió seria, no dejándose intimidar-, no es así."

-"Habrás de ir a juicio por esto" –secundó Linith con voz más flexible, colocándose a un lado de su dueña e ignorando la sangre que manchaba sus ropajes claros.

-"No me importa –negó con la cabeza-, sólo quiero que Fate se salve."

La poderosa bruja miró a sus hijas en ese momento, especialmente a Alicia –quien sin perder tiempo se había acercado hasta Yagami, preocupada por su estado- que necesitaba con urgencia de un hechizo sanador.

-"Váyanse, ya" –dijo Hayate en un jadeo cansado, batallando por no desmayarse ahí mismo.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, tomó la mano de la rubia ágilmente y depositó en su interior la joya que hubiese capturado, instándola a cerrar el puño para no permitir que nadie lo viese.

La mirada borgoña se dirigió entonces hacia ella y los labios fueron separados de inmediato, en un gesto de duda. Mas la castaña acalló todo intento con una gentil sonrisa.

-"Váyanse ya" –repitió, a pesar de que quería permanecer al lado de la arquera de plata.

-"¡No digas lo que debemos hacer!" –gruñó Arf de inmediato, haciendo que Zafira se colocase enfrente de la Comandante y le devolviese el ladrido-. "¡Si hubieran permitido en un principio que Fate y Alicia consiguieran las Jewel…!"

-"¡Suficiente, Arf! –increpó la pelinegra-. ¡Linith, ayuda a Fate!"

-"Sí, ama."

Precia tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos a una débil Alicia, a quien sonrió consoladoramente antes de volverse hacia a las magas con mirada dura.

-"Ustedes son magos burocráticos –declaró con voz fría-. Por mi parte, nosotras les debemos nada..."

Y sin más, dio la media vuelta y abrió un portal por el cual las cinco desaparecieron justo a tiempo, dejando a Nanoha y compañía solas.

_Contra Lindy Harlaown._

* * *

_Deformes y abominables. No hay nada que podamos hacer contra ellas._

_Y sé que hay muchas._

_Muchas viviendo en nuestro planeta. _

_Más sus podridos sirvientes, que les ayudan en sus deleznables planes de recuperar lo que consideran suyo. _

_Pero más criaturas hay esperando en el espacio exterior._

_Todos esos seres vienen de lugares recónditos del Universo, y existen antes de que el tiempo es tiempo. Y sé que hay millones..._

_Nyarlathoteph, El Caos Reptante._

_Azathoth, El Dios Ciego Idiota._

_Yog-Sothoth, El Observador Y El Dintel._

_Yidrah, La Bruja Del Sueño._

_Shub-Niggurath, La Negra Cabra De Los Diez Mil Retoños..._

_Y sé que hay millones y millones más._

_Y todos ellos quieren este planeta, y poco les importamos nosotros, los humanos…_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

(1) De la Llave de Plata y el Mundo de los Sueños. Extracto del "Manuscrito Prohibido", de Randolph Carter.

K: Antes que nada, quiero hacer mención a los fragmentos presentados en este capítulo, los cuales están basados en Dioses y en manuscritos antiguos.

Aunque las citas no serán muchas (puesto que se dificulta conseguirlas), se pretende apegarse lo más fiel posible en ciertos segmentos. Por si alguien tenía la duda y creía que esto lo estábamos inventando, no es así =)

Me temo que el ingenioso H. P. Lovecraft y el afamado árabe Al-Hazred se nos han adelantado…

C: Y que lo digas picoleta. Henos aquí, nuestros sesos hirviendo a temperaturas cercanas al sol por tanta invención. Aunque para muchos los escritos del maestro Lovecraft son pura ficción, los retomamos con respeto para mover estas muñecas en terrenos que pocos se atreven a escribir.

Así que ya saben, si Kida desaparece, el otro lado se la llevó.

XD

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	23. Testamento, parte I

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Come to me (Fantine's Death), del musical Los Miserables._

* * *

_Alice, it's turned so cold – Alicia, hace frío;  
Alice, it's past your bedtime – Alicia, ya es hora de dormir;  
You've played the day away – Has jugado todo el día.  
__And soon it will be night. – Y pronto será de noche._

_  
Come to me, Alice, the light is fading – Ven a mí, Alicia, el día se va.  
Don't you see the evening star appearing? – ¿No ves que ya aparece la estrella vespertina?  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder – Ven a mí, y descansa sobre mi hombro;  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder - Que rápido vuelan los minutos, haciéndose cada vez más fríos._

___Hurry, dear, another day is dying – Anda, querida, otro día muere,  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying? – ¿No escuchas como llora el viento invernal?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning – Hay una oscuridad que viene sin aviso,  
But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning – Pero yo te cantaré canciones de cuna y te despertaré en la mañana..._

* * *

_Capítulo XXII_

_Testamento, Parte I_

-"¡No quiero saber más excusas! ¡QUIERO QUE ALCANCEN A NANOHA Y HAYATE! ¡AHORA!"

-"¡S-Sí, Almirante!"

-"¡GUARDIAS, PREPÁRANSE! –se volteó para seguir ordenando, con la cólera hirviendo en sus venas-. ¡LA PRIORIDAD ES ATRAPAR A LAS HERMANAS TESTAROSSA!"

Lindy Harlaown clavó sus ojos en los monitores frente a ella, mientras el chirrido de los sensores seguía disparándose sin sentido por la cantidad de magia acumulada en un punto del planeta; lo cual, hizo temer a la Almirante que la Tierra no resistiera más y se partiera en dos.

-"¡Tenemos visión del campo!"

-"¡Adelante!"

Precia tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos a una débil Alicia, a quien sonrió consoladoramente antes de volverse hacia a las magas con mirada dura.

-"Ustedes son magos burocráticos –declaró con voz fría-. Por mi parte, nosotras les debemos nada..."

Y sin más, dio la media vuelta y abrió un portal por el cual las cinco desaparecieron justo a tiempo, dejando a Nanoha y compañía solas.

Contra Lindy Harlaown.

_Cuyos ojos se encendieron al ver lo que acababa de pasar._

-"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO ALLÍ?!"

Nadie dentro del crucero se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. La furia de aquella mujer era más que evidente, y se hizo notar aún más al tomar su báculo y salir en zancadas apresuradas; directo hacia donde sus guardias se apresuraban a la plataforma de descenso para volar hacia el parque en llamas y hecho ruinas.

Todos se cuadraron en un saludo marcial al verla ahí. Mortalmente armada.

En tanto Nanoha como Hayate estaban apenas recuperándose, no habían ni dado un par de pasos con la ayuda de los Wolkenritten cuando un contingente de la TSAB aterrizó frente a ellas; un grupo se dispersó enseguida para apagar el fuego y reconstruir los escombros, otro equipo más para revisar el perímetro y daños a terceros.

Un último grupo, de los magos más fuertes que Lindy Harlaown pudo conseguir a tiempo, les seguían de cerca.

-"¿Pueden decirme, señoritas –la piel de su puño en el arma se volvió blanca de la presión-, qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí?"

Por el tono y modo de la pregunta, todos supieron de inmediato que sus heridas y cansancio poco le importaban a su jefa.

-"Esto, nyahaha…"

-"¿Dónde están las hermanas Testarossa?"

-"Bien, ellas…" –fue el turno de Yagami.

_**¡CLANK!**_

Todos respingaron cuando Lindy dejó caer un golpe con su báculo en el ya destrozado suelo. Con los ojos ardiéndole como si con su solo mirar las fuese a incinerar.

-"¡Nanoha, Hayate! ¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?!"

-"Podemos expli…" -empezó a decir Vita.

-"Oh, claro que van a explicar muchas cosas –alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos enguantados de blanco-. ¡Guardias! ¡Lleven a estas sospechosas a sus celdas!"

-"¿Qué? –Hayate parpadeó perturbada-. Almirante, seguro usted no quiso decir… "

-"¡Digo lo que es correcto y a callar! –su cuerpo tembló, mas hizo el esfuerzo por controlar su voz-. Han sido acusadas de entorpecer una investigación de la TSAB y ser cómplices de una fuga de criminales; acaten las consecuencias de sus actos, Comandante, Capitana."

Ya nadie dijo más.

Con cuidado y miradas furtivas, Nanoha y el resto fueron llevados al crucero, donde fueron atendidos por personal médico antes de ser recluidos en celdas de aislamiento.

La ira de Lindy no iba a menguar en tanto regresaban a los cuarteles generales, luego de restaurar el parque a su estado más natural posible.

Sin templo de muñecas ni festival de colegio. Sólo la soledad y la tristeza de los vestigios que rondaban el aire…

_Con la promesa de una maldad esperando._

_

* * *

_

Fate y Alicia reclinaban su mentón sobre su pecho, en tanto su madre cepillaba por turnos sus cabellos largos y rubios, con calma, en un silencio frío. La menor miró por encima del cuello del pijama de su hermana, observando el tatuaje mágico marcado apenas por debajo del hueco en la unión de sus omóplatos.

Era lo único que mantenía el cuerpo de su hermana de pie. Las heridas recibidas en el parque habían terminado con los últimos resquicios de fortaleza de sus huesos y músculos; ese tatuaje no duraría ni un día.

La invocación tenía que comenzar pronto o ella moriría de un fallo al corazón.

Como adivinando su pensamiento, Alicia deslizó una mano de su regazo al de su gemela, para darle un suave apretón así como le sonreía quietamente. Fate correspondió enredando sus dedos con los de su hermana.

Mientras tanto, Linith y Arf estaban ocupadas reparando sus trajes y los dispositivos. Igualmente en silencio como su madre, que ni una palabra había dicho desde que habían regresado; ambas hijas ignoraban si ella sabría de sus sentimientos hacia Nanoha y Hayate.

Como nunca, temían por su opinión.

-"¿Tan mal me he comportado con ustedes que ya no pueden compartirme sus secretos?" –la voz cargada en tristeza rompió con el pesado ambiente.

Arf, cuya forma era la de una pequeña niña pelirroja, miró por encima del hombro; no obstante, Linith le jaló para salir de ahí en sigilosa prisa.

Alicia fue la primera en darse la vuelta hacia Precia, quien buscaba distraídamente algún listón dentro de una caja de madera tallada para amarrar sus cabellos en coletas. Fate imitó a su hermana casi enseguida.

-"Mamá, nosotras no queríamos…"

-"Pero lo hicieron."

De nuevo el silencio frío.

Fate se dio cuenta que su hermana bajaba su vista con desconsuelo en los ojos, así que decidió armarse de valor por las dos.

-"Madre, ellas nos protegieron –habló con su tono siempre suave-. Por ellas estamos vivas."

-"¿Cómo están seguras que no es una trampa?" –la desconfianza rápidamente se develó entre sus palabras.

-"No lo estamos, pero ya nos cansamos de seguir escondiéndonos. Ya nos cansamos de correr y huir. De fingir y pretender que todo está bien. Estamos cansadas de estar en las sombras –dijo esta vez Alicia, levantando su mirada de nuevo-. Mamá, quiero estar con Hayate Yagami."

-"Y yo con Nanoha Takamachi."

La caja de madera cayó del taburete. Las manos de Precia estrujaron los listones carmesí, girándose bruscamente hacia la ventana y provocando un remolino de nervios dentro del pecho de sus hijas.

-"Myrddin" –fue lo único que dijo, y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambas escucharan.

-"¿Qué...?" –susurró Fate.

-"Ése era el nombre de su padre."

Ambas chicas arquearon sus cejas sorprendidas, el tema de quién había sido su progenitor y qué había sucedido con él jamás había sido tocado. Ni oportunidad ni interés surgió en el transcurrir de todos esos años.

Mas ahora, Precia continuó con ello.

-"Fue un maldito traidor de la TSAB" –su tono tembló.

La mujer lanzó los listones al respaldo de un sillón acojinado para volverse a sus hijas, arrodillándose frente a ellas y tomando uno de sus hombros en un apretón ansioso.

-"Solamente quería obtener un mago perfecto que sirviera a esos perros burócratas. Igual que a ustedes, me protegió, cuidó y prometió amor eterno –las hermanas se sonrojaron ante eso-; y cuando yo creía que mi felicidad estaba entre mis manos…"

Los ojos de Precia se entrecerraron para no dejar escapar lágrimas. Soltó a sus dos pequeñas muñecas y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro; evidentemente, era una historia con un final trágico que no deseaba revivir del todo.

-"No entienden, hijas mías, ¿que sólo se tienen una a la otra para cuidarse de esos engañosos conspiradores? No entienden que… -hizo una pausa, tratando de reunir aire-… la vida es dura y tienen que ser fuertes. Van a pisotearlas en el preciso momento en que agachen la cabeza, no deben descuidarse. No ahora –suplicó con la vista humedecida y llena de angustia-. Tienen que comprender que es absolutamente necesario permanecer juntas y lejos de las garras de esas magas."

-"¡Pero ellas no son nuestro padre!" –exclamó enseguida Fate.

_**¡SLAP!**_

Alicia jadeó, abrazando a su hermana que se sobó una mejilla adolorida. Precia se mesó los cabellos y las abrazó a ambas, besando sus cabellos con ternura; sintiendo el corazón achicársele con cada tic tac que liberaba el antiguo reloj de la pared.

Con el péndulo moviéndose entre las sombras de la habitación.

-"No… no mis niñas, mis preciosas muñecas. Van a romperlas si dejan que entren en sus corazones, porque no son como nosotras, no lo serán nunca –Fate y Alicia temblaron en medio de aquel abrazo-; así no pueden entender cómo es la manera en que vemos la vida y funciona nuestra magia. Siempre las perseguiría la culpa y el remordimiento si acaso hacen oídos sordos a mis consejos para correr a los brazos de esas jovencitas del Bureau. Cuando algo es diferente y más poderoso –sus párpados se cerraron con temor-, siempre será condenado y muerto. No, hijas mías. Eso no puede ser…"

Precia besó sus frentes. Entonces, se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de Alicia; para ella más que nadie era muy claro el tiempo de vida restante de su hija que se escurría como arena entre los dedos.

Sin más, les sonrió y volvió a abrazarlas.

-"Estoy orgullosa de ustedes. Son fuertes, hermosas y dignas de ser una Testarossa; por siempre viviré en ustedes y jamás deberán sentirse solas, pues mi amor las acompañará hasta que ya no exista nada en el Universo. Y el último suspiro de magia se haya esfumado."

-"¿M-Mamá…?" –balbuceó Fate, empezando a tener un mal presentimiento de todo ello.

-"Shh –susurró con calma-, pronto tendrán una nueva vida. Alicia tendrá un nuevo cuerpo y ambas serán felices de la manera en que debió ser desde el principio. Ahora, deben prepararse, he de terminar con los preparativos y ustedes deben estar listas –acarició cariñosamente cada cabeza antes de separarse de ellas-. La invocación comenzará en breve."

Precia salió de la habitación, llamando a Linith y a Arf para ayudar a las chicas a vestirse. Alicia frunció su ceño pero no dijo nada, mientras que Fate solamente suspiró mirando a su hermana.

-"Esto te sonará estúpido, Al. Pero a pesar de todo –desvió la vista al suelo-, quiero verlas…"

-"Y yo."

-"¡Déjense de tonterías! –gruñó Arf, entrando de súbito al cuarto-. La ama está más que triste por… ¡Ay! ¡Linith!"

-"Tú también cierra el hocico –regañó la más alta, todavía sujetando entre sus dedos una de las orejas esponjadas que sobresalían de la cabeza de la pequeña-. Fate, Alicia, Fliegen y Bardiche están esperando por ustedes."

Al ver que ninguna de sus protegidas la seguía, la castaña se giró hacia ellas, cuestionando con la mirada el por qué no empezaban a moverse.

-"Um… ¿Linith?"

-"Dime, Alicia" –respondió con su familiar gentileza.

-"¿No podríamos…?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Pues…" –se mordió los labios, no sabiendo cómo continuar.

-"Sólo dilo de una vez, cariño."

-"¿Ir a… verlas?"

Los ojos como platos de Linith dijeron más de lo que su boca abierta pudiera expresar. Arf, entonces, rió un poco, mas luego captó el mensaje y lanzó un gritito de espanto.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, su carita asombrada pasó a ser una de total enfado.

-"¿Qué? ¡No, señorita! ¡Estamos a horas de…!"

-"¡Arf!"

-"¿Sucede algo, Linith?" –interrumpió su comentario, ladeando la cabeza para observar con blanca duda a la mujer.

-"Si hablas tan alto mi ama te escuchará" –musitó.

-"¿Entonces si nos ayudarán?" –preguntó Fate esperanzada, sonrojándose un poco ante la idea.

Linith las reprendió con la mirada severamente. Sin embargo, la visión de dos pares de ojos borgoñas suplicando como quien suplica por un mendrugo de pan, pudieron más que su actitud impasible.

Por ello, frunció el ceño y puso las manos en sus caderas, antes de suspirar y levantar un dedo acusador.

-"Media hora, nada más. Ni un segundo, minuto, micromilésima de segundo más. Nada."

-"Entendido –respondió emocionada la mayor mientras su gemela tan sólo asentía-. ¡Gracias, Linith!"

-"De nada, Ali. Ahora vamos por sus dispositivos, si regresan y su madre aún no las ve listas, despellejará a Arf."

-"¿Y por qué solo a mí? –ladró aquélla, haciendo reír a las chicas, aunque después se acercó a la otra familiar-. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" –murmuró curiosa.

-"A diferencia tuya, yo sí he entrenado para ello. Tomo mi deber de proteger esta familia en serio" –sonrió de lado, a pesar de que su mirada amable le daba un toque angelical.

-"Presumida."

-"Tú preguntaste."

-"¡Woof!" –chilló Arf, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, en cuanto su mirada azul se posó sobre las dos hermanas Testarossa, no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, Linith tenía razón.

Alicia y Fate eran su familia.

* * *

Nanoha suspiró por milésima vez.

Odiaba aquel uniforme grisáceo de presa que le habían obligado a usar. Miró sus manos con los grilletes hechizados y volvió su vista hacia la ventanilla reforzada. Lindy Harlaown había cumplido su promesa. Lejos de apaciguarse, se había convertido en la encarnación de la ira misma al escucharlas, ya en los cuarteles generales.

-"Fue tu culpa –su voz desalentada rebotó contra las paredes-, por haberle dado la Jewel Seed a tu Alicia" –le habló a Hayate, que estaba en la celda contigua.

-"Y tú por ofrecer que podríamos contra un juicio –respondió con una risa patética, apoyando su espalda contra los barrotes-. Además, ¿no le habías dado tu una también a Fate? Y que el que esté libre de pecados, ¡tire la primera piedra!"

Ambas rieron un poco más fuerte, sólo un poco. Después, el silencio se instaló de nuevo mientras la pelirroja se iba a sentar en la sencilla camilla blanca de su mazmorra.

-"Nah. Ya se le pasará."

-¿A la Almirante? –inquirió la castaña sorprendida-. Ni en eones. Moriré vieja aquí."

La pelirroja suspiró, mirando el cielo estrellado por la pequeña rendija muy arriba de su cabeza. Oraba porque ambas hermanas se hallaran en buen estado; el solo recordar los hechos, no hace mucho ocurridos, le hacía ponerse la piel de gallina.

La muerte había estado cerca. _Demasiado._

Cosas espantosas y más allá de todo lo que alguna vez había conocido o siquiera llegado a imaginar. Nanoha tembló, abrazándose a sí misma.

_**¡FLASH!**_

-"¿Nanoha? –oyó a la otra llamarle-. ¿Cómo puedes…?"

-"¿Cómo puedo qué?" –la aludida no se giró.

-"¿Hacer eso?"

-"¿Hacer qué?" –parpadeó confundida, esta vez prestando atención.

-"¡ESO!"

Por fin, Takamachi se volvió. Ante sus atónitos ojos un portal mágico se estaba abriendo. No necesitaba de algún dispositivo para reconocer aquella magia perteneciente a un familiar de las Testarossa; en aquel momento, tanto Hayate como Nanoha corrieron hacia las barras de sus celdas, atrayendo la curiosidad de los Wolkenritten, que despertaron ante el ruido.

Una ondulante y elegante capa negra de fondo rojo hizo su aparición. Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron de emoción cuando Bardiche apareció en su forma de guadaña, anunciando a su ama, que enseguida pasó por el portal para encontrarla con la mirada.

La sonrisa que Fate le diera hicieron olvidar las penas a Nanoha, quien extendió sus manos hacia ella por entre los barrotes.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –el nombre hizo eco en las paredes, en esta ocasión, con más vida.

Hayate miró expectante hacia el portal. E igual que hiciera su hermana menor, la capa plateada de Alicia con su interior aguamarina le antecedió, justo como Fliegen, que brilló luminosamente a la luz de la prisión.

Alicia pasó con su gracia característica, y corrió hacia la Comandante que apretó sus enguantadas manos con alegría.

-"¿Qué crees que hacen viniendo aquí?" –a pesar de haber sido un reproche, el tono de las palabras parecieron expresar lo contrario.

-"Alguien nos dijo que estaban en problemas y vinimos a ver. Aunque yo te hallo muy cómoda, Hayate."

-"¿Yo? –rió bajito. Después, la castaña tocó su rostro que viera antes lacerado-. Ali, ¿cómo es qué…?"

-"No conoces aún del todo a las Testarossa" –sonrió ampliamente.

-"¡Fate-chan, Fate-chan…!"

-"Vamos, Nanoha –habló suavemente-. Seguro puedes hacer algo más que sólo decir mi nombre."

-"Nyahaha –rió nerviosa-, me alegra verte de nuevo…"

Vita miró, hasta donde los barrotes le permitieron, la interacción entre las cuatro chicas, cuando una mano le tiró del cuello súbitamente.

Signum casi la devolvió a su cama de un golpe.

-"No debes espiar. Es de mala educación" –se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Y tú sí?" –bufó.

-"Yo no espío."

-"Vigilas" –dijo Zafira, que descansaba echado en el suelo de concreto.

-"Gracias por el comentario."

La rubia de los guardianes se levantó de la camilla donde estaba para acercarse a sus tres compañeros, sacudiendo su falda y echando un rápido vistazo a las cuatro chicas.

-"Déjenlas en paz –sonrió amablemente Shamal-. Al menos que tengan un momento tranquilas. No sabemos qué pasará después."

Ciertamente, _nadie lo imaginaba..._

* * *

"_Has conseguido activar los portales durmientes en las piedras sagradas. Has hecho los polvos mágicos que materializan a los Dioses. Has conseguido las piedras preciosas, tienes la cimitarra que corta dimensiones, y ahora… sólo debes ofrecer el último requisito para que tu sueño se vuelva realidad…_"

La sombra delgada y alta clavó sus garras negras en la dura roca de aquel asteroide vagabundo. La última Jewel Seed estaba ahí, esperando. Su ojo perlado –puesto que el otro permanecía oculto tras una piel blanca en diagonal que cubría la mitad de su cara- y vacío, como el amo a quien servía, se posó sobre la joya azul.

Murmurando maldiciones de lenguas muertas que el tiempo olvidó en sus memorias. La Lost Logia brilló, de repente, con un negro resplandor.

Y aquel ser que bailaba entre las sombras sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados y amenazadores.

Era la hora.

* * *

Arf cayó del portal, limpiándose un poco su pelaje lobuno y gruñéndole a Zafira, quien de inmediato se burló de ella. Alicia y Fate se volvieron en ese instante, soltando las manos de Hayate y Nanoha, respectivamente.

-"¿Tan pronto?"

-"Lo siento –sonrió con tristeza Linith, bajando la mirada para pasar la mano por su vestido y sacar el polvo de aquel lugar-. El tiempo ha terminado."

Ambas hermanas miraron a sus parejas. Mas Hayate fue la única que alcanzó la mano de Alicia.

-"Un día… -dijo en voz baja, con los ojos destellándole de la esperanza- …encontraremos ese lugar para nosotras."

-"Te creo, Hayate" –sonrió.

-"YA. YA. YA. ¡YAAAAAAAAA!"

Arf tiró de Alicia, que alcanzó a arrojar un beso al aire a la castaña. Nanoha apretó los barrotes entre sus dedos. Fate no había querido decirle nada, sin embargo, por la mirada atormentada que le envió, era más que evidente que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-"Ten mucho cuidado, Nanoha –susurró la rubia, acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído-. Tal vez… están más seguras aquí" –finalizó, dando un beso rápido a su mejilla.

La Capitana abrió la boca para decir algo, mas al no saber el qué exactamente, ninguna palabra abandonó su garganta. La presión de sus dedos alrededor las barras aumentó conforme veía a las hermanas y a los dos familiares alejarse, sin quitarles estas mismas nunca la vista de encima.

Una luz dorada empezó a brillar en medio de aquel lugar lúgubre, y en cuestión de segundos, todo había regresado a la normalidad.

-"Deberíamos ir con ellas..." –susurró, dándose la vuelta y dejando su espalda resbalar hasta el suelo.

-"Si puedes vencer a toda la TSAB, te acompaño" –gruñó Hayate con frustración.

-"Hayate-chan -intervino Shamal con timidez, viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa que le devolvía una mirada seria-. Hay algo que podemos hacer…"

Ante aquello, la pelirroja inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver lo que ocurría, mientras la Ama del Cielo Nocturno escuchaba atentamente.

-"¿Qué es?"

-"El Libro de la Oscuridad."

-"No –dijo rotundamente, enarcando las cejas-, no convertiré a Rein."

-"No, no –le interrumpió la rubia, riendo nerviosa-. Es que nosotros… estábamos preguntándonos…"

-"O espiando, nyahaha."

-"¡Nanoha!" –regañó su amiga.

-"Vale, me callo. Sigue por favor, Shamal."

-"Nosotros comentábamos que fue extraño… -se detuvo, estudiando las miradas de cada uno de los guardianes, que asintieron como respuesta-… cómo aquel monstruo huyó de ti, Hayate, en cuanto retomaste el control de Rein y el Libro de la Oscuridad. No es que menospreciemos tu poder…"

Los pasos de Signum al fondo de la celda retumbaron en el calabozo, que aproximándose al frente, colocó una mano en el hombro de la guardiana del lago.

-"Ama Hayate, todos aquí concordamos que en cuanto lo hiciste, hubo un fugaz momento en el cual una chispa de un poder aún mayor se hizo presente –los orbes cobalto de la líder parecieron temblar por un segundo-. Justamente, fue ahí cuando el monstruo huyó."

-"¿En serio?"

-"Así es, Capitana Takamachi."

-"¿Por qué no me di cuenta?" –la aludida frunció el entrecejo.

-"Seguramente porque estabas a medio morir como Hayate" –respondió Vita, asomando la cabecilla pelirroja.

-"Sí, debió ser eso."

-"Pero… ¿están completamente seguros?" –preguntó con duda la Comandante.

-"No" –concluyó Signum, bajando la vista al suelo y apretando los puños. Vacilando si debía decir lo que sabía, o no.

En ese momento, las puertas del pasillo se abrieron ruidosamente, el sonido de botas y armas hablaron por sí mismos. Los guardias venían por todos para llevarlos ante los jueces de la TSAB.

El juicio estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_Haken Form. (Modo Gancho.)_

El chirrido de las cuatro alas de libélula relampaguear furiosas acompañó el frío ulular del viento en la ciudad. Fate Testarossa posó un pie en el precipicio el gigantesco rascacielos sobre el que se encontraba, en sus ojos reflejándose la figura diminuta de una piedra flotar en la nada, a lo lejos.

Pronto, la joya empezó a fluctuar, cubriéndose de llamas negras y transformándose en una bestia de un oscuro azul que rayaba en el púrpura.

El cuerpo esbelto, con las ocho patas como si fueran de araña y el tronco armado como un recipiente hueco, de donde la piel se unía sólo por algunos puntos, como si fuese una complicada telaraña; permitiendo así, entrever en el centro de lo que sería su corazón, la Lost Logia.

Un cuello largo que terminaba en una cabeza con dos extremidades prominentes, parecidas a un par de antenas, con un símbolo azul pintado en su frente. Las alas en su espalda al igual que sus brazos daban la apariencia de ramas de esos árboles tétricos sacados de historias de bosques de terror.

Y finalmente, los ojos azul claro, brillantes; y la boca que terminaba en puntas finas y mortales, como si las mandíbulas y los dientes se mezclasen en un solo miembro.

-"Fliegen."

-"Alright, my Lady." (Sí, mi Lady.)

-"Ésta es la última, Alicia. Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes…" –murmuró la menor, obteniendo un débil asentimiento por parte de la otra.

Las armas fueron puestas al frente mientras los zapatos blancos y plateados hacían presión en la cornisa, para después saltar al vacío.

El monstruo abrió sus mandíbulas que parecían derretirse, emitiendo un siseo de ultratumba al cielo.

No muy lejos de allí, sentada en otro edificio, una silueta aplaudió fervientemente; con las garras rozándose y su dispareja sonrisa malévola disfrutando el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

-"¡A CALLAR!"

El murmullo de los presentes en los palcos tomó algunos minutos para apaciguarse. El juicio contra la Comandante Hayate Yagami y sus Wolkenritten, junto con la Capitana Nanoha Takamachi, había llenado la estancia del Tribunal de la TSAB; cuya cabeza era nada más y nada menos que Lindy Harlaown, acompañada de los más altos mandos del Bureau.

Estaban en problemas.

Y muy serios problemas…

-"Capitana Takamachi –habló el que parecía ser el fiscal-, ¿podría repetir lo que acaba de decir?"

-"Yo permití que Fate Testarossa huyera dos veces consecutivas frente a mí" –habló con la frente en alto.

"_¡Qué sacrilegio!"_

"_¡Pero cómo se atreve!"_

"_¡¿Es esto lo que hacen los cadetes de la TSAB?!"_

Los bisbiseos empezaron a despertar, como quien enciende fuego de un leño y termina por quemar un bosque entero.

-"¡Pero lo hice porque ella lo necesitaba!"

-¿Lo necesitaba?

-"Así es –Nanoha apretó sus dientes, inclinándose temerariamente hacia delante de la banca desde donde estaba siendo juzgada-. Nosotros hemos estado cazando a aquellas hermanas como si fueran lo peor de este universo, cuando lo único que han estado haciendo es buscar la manera de salvarle la vida a Alicia Testarossa."

Hayate puso una mano sobre la de su compañera, tratando de hacer menguar el tiritar de ira que empezaba a vapulear el cuerpo de la otra.

-"Alicia, a quien, por cierto, acusan de un crimen que es imposible lograr con la salud tan deteriorada que tiene –su sonrisa se volvió irónica y sus ojos se entrecerraron-. Gracias a nosotros, claro."

-"¡Cuida tus palabras, Takamachi!"

-"¡Ya me cansé de hacerlo, Almirante Harlaown! –el murmullo volvió a levantarse así como la Capitana se ponía de pie bruscamente, plantando las manos sobre la madera en cólera-. ¡¿Qué carajos hemos estado protegiendo si esas dos inocentes han buscado medidas desesperadas, porque la TSAB cortó todas sus opciones?!"

Las voces volvieron a surgir. Airadas, espantadas, sorprendidas. _Enfadadas…_

-"¡SILENCIO EN LA CORTE! –gritó la peliverde con furor-. ¡SILENCIO!"

_**¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF!**_

Lindy Harlaown por poco rompe el mazo que sostenía, a causa de los duros golpes dados contra su tabla.

Después, hizo llamar a Yuuno Scrya, quien le llevó un grueso y antiguo libro que abrió en una página ya señalada. Lentamente, sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo se posaron sobre sus dos mejores subordinadas.

-"¿Desde cuándo las medidas desesperadas incluyen la destrucción de todo lo que conocemos? –los ópalos se clavaron como estacas en Hayate y Nanoha-. Escuchen bien –fue la advertencia-, escuchen bien lo que están a punto de hacer sus inocentes amigas…"

* * *

_**¡RROOOOOAAARRRRR!**_

_**¡CRASH!**_

El desplomar del concreto al entrar en contacto con aquella garra deforme se escuchó, el humo expidiendo de la infraestructura mientras ésta caía a pedazos y la gente empezaba ya a gritar en horror.

Contemplando la masa amorfa rugir y arañar el aire sin cesar. Los siseos de cobra llenando el ambiente al igual que rastros de baba negra caían como pesadas gotas de lluvia.

-"Photon Lancer." (Lanza de fotones.)

-"Fire!" (¡Fuego!)

Las esferas eléctricas golpearon una y otra ver a la abominable criatura, creando una cortina de humo que se alzó muy alto. Aprovechando la situación, Alicia se acercó por detrás, estirando la mano para sujetar entre ella la Jewel Seed.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe entre el velo, con las perturbadoras irises negras moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro. De repente, una figura negra se hizo visible ante la mayor de las Testarossa, sólo para ser interceptada por una garra esquelética, que la mandó metros directo hasta el pavimento.

_**¡PLAAAAFF!**_

-"¡ALICIA!"

-"Sir, above ourselves! Watch out!" (Sir, arriba de nosotros. ¡Cuidado!)

El destello dorado en el ojo Bardiche hizo que Fate tuviera que retroceder, volando de espaldas; los dedos horribles de la criatura crecieron y se lanzaron hacia ella, enredando sus brazos y piernas entre la encrucijada de ramas que sus extremidades eran.

La bestia pareció sonreír entre su boca deforme.

Y al siguiente instante, Fate Testarossa era barrida por toda la ciudad como una simple lata de refresco atada a la parte trasera de un auto.

* * *

"_Id ante los hombres y buscad el camino para que Aquél que está en las vorágines del espacio lo sepa. Nyarlathotep, poderoso mensajero, todas las cosas deben ser reveladas."_

Los párpados de la Almirante se cerraron mientras su cuerpo y su corazón gritaban en miedo y horror; su mente recordando por breves instantes la imagen de su hijo Chrono, siendo semi-degollado por aquellas garras mortíferas.

Lindy pasó saliva, y se obligó a continuar el pasaje.

"_Y Él aceptará el semblante humano, la máscara de cera y el manto que oculta; y vendrá al mundo de los siete soles a burlarse… Nyarlathotep, gran mensajero, que trae extraña alegría a Yuggoth a través del vacío…" (1)_

"_Yuggoth, el terrible planeta negro en el borde de nuestro sistema solar. El Sol no hay más brillante que una estrella, pero los seres no necesitan la luz. Obscenamente hinchado y oblato, su superficie llenando los cielos… y todo el tiempo pulsante, pulsante, como un pulso atroz, corazón, latiendo, latiendo…" (2)_

El libro grueso y gastado, con las hojas amarillentas, fue cerrado con un ruido sórdido. Las manos de Lindy se posaron lado a lado, como si tuviese miedo de tan sólo tocar la negra y encriptada carátula.

Luego de poder ganar la compostura, carraspeó y dirigió la mirada hacia las dos acusadas y los guardianes.

-"Esto no es un juego, y yo a ustedes las aprecio inclusive como si fuesen de mi propia familia –el tono sutil y calmado, relajó y perturbó a la vez a Hayate y Nanoha-. ¿Creen que no he estado consciente todo este tiempo del mal estado de Alicia?"

-"Entonces –Hayate se puso en pie-, ¿usted lo sabía…?"

Lindy asintió.

-"Soy una Almirante, Comandante Yagami. Mis acciones están premeditamente planeadas, el puesto que tengo lo llevo con rigor y sé perfectamente por qué hago lo que hago."

-"¡Pero Fate y Alicia…!"

-"Es mejor sacrificar a dos personas –una de sus manos se hizo un puño, apoyada encima del atril donde se encontraba-, que tener que sacrificar el Universo entero, Capitana Takamachi."

-"Nyarlathotep es un ser con un millón de trucos, ha sido temido y honrado durante siglos. Ofrecerá todo lo que uno puede desear, pero serán sólo engaños. Y cuando él traiga a este mundo a su señor Azatoth –Yuuno aspiró profundamente, echando un vistazo al negro libro, que parecía rebosar con cada referencia a él-, cuando él lo traiga, va a matarnos a todos."

Signum, que permanecía en silencio como sus camaradas, fijó su mirada sobre aquel libro prohibido, percibiendo la opresión en su pecho crecer al conocer un secreto terrible.

-"Si hay algo que deben saber –continuó Yuuno, suspirando profundo-, es que las Jewel Seeds jamás estuvieron aquí. Todo lo que ha sucedido estaba planeado en un principio; desde la enfermedad de esa niña, hasta la dispersión de la Lost Logia en nuestro planeta."

-"No salvará a Alicia."

Lindy bajó del estrado y caminó hasta donde la Comandante, agachándose frente a ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-"Va a matarla, Hayate. Y el infierno mismo será más apetecible que lo que le hará a ella…"

* * *

_¡FATEEEEEEEE!_

La figura de la rubia colgó de la garra derecha que le sujetaba de cabeza, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo a punto de romperse bajo los miles de metros de que la esperaban abajo.

Los ojos borgoñas se abrieron con pesar, con las heridas palpitantes de sangre rodeando su cuerpo y sus ropas. Su dispositivo descansando en el piso, muy lejos de su alcance.

Apenas siquiera distinguiendo el brillo de su ojo dorado.

La bestia abrió las mandíbulas lúgubres, dejando que el siseo de serpiente inundase los oídos de Fate con palabras que no entendía; pero que sin duda hacían temblar su alma con miedo.

Las náuseas se hicieron presentes en su estómago.

_¡Fliegen!_

La voz de su hermana la alcanzó a los lejos, y pronto, una luz azul tocó suavemente las órbitas borgoñas de la menor.

A pesar de no poder moverse, Fate gritó por dentro. La mirada nublada en su rostro. La imagen de una golondrina azul renaciendo en la oscuridad, apareció entonces en el firmamento.

"_Alicia… para, no vas a soportarlo… no vas a soportarlo…"_

La luz rápidamente la envolvió a ella y a la criatura, así como las alas azules crecían y el graznido precioso de un ave hacía eco en toda la ciudad.

_**¡BLAAAAAAAAASSSTTTTT!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Toda la Tierra fue sacudida durante un minuto entero.

El tribunal quedó en silencio.

Aquellos magos lo suficientemente entrenados sabían lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una oleada y una explosión de magia completamente ajena a todo lo conocido.

Terrible. Poderosa. _Infinita._

-"¿Qué fue eso?" –Nanoha se puso de pie, sintiendo el espanto arrastrarse sobre su espalda.

-"¡La última joya ha sido activada! –gritó Yunno, dirigiendo la vista de inmediato hacia la Almirante-. ¡El momento del despertar está por comenzar!"

Lindy se levantó rápidamente y sujetó el libro que había dejado atrás entre sus manos; enseguida, su voz dura de jefa regresó y empezó a dictar un sin fin de órdenes mientras todo el cuartel se movía como un hormiguero que acababa de ser invadido.

En ese preciso instante, Signum se acercó a Shamal.

-"¿Estás lista?" –habló por lo bajo.

-"Adelante" –asintió.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

El caos se hizo.

Shamal y Signum habían apuntado el único pero fuerte disparo de magia Belkan que todavía les quedaba hacia donde Lindy estaba; un intento para desorientarlos, pero todavía más para romper los candados a la magia de su Ama y Nanoha, quienes de inmediato lo notaron y llamaron sus dispositivos y trajes de combate.

No iban a esperar más.

No si lo que habían escuchado era cierto…

-"¡Raising Heart!"

-"¡Rein!"

-"¡Vita, es tu turno!" –exclamó Signum de inmediato.

-"¡No tienes que decírmelo!"

La guerrera del martillo de hierro levantó sus cadenas para girarlas directo a la cabeza de sus celadores, distraídos por Zafira, que mordía sus botas. La pelirrosa no necesitó de Levantine para desarmar y confundir a los guardias restantes.

Hayate miró a sus Wolkenritten que les abrían paso para huir. La pequeña Rein, entonces, se le acercó al oído.

-"Tenemos que irnos."

Nanoha igual les miró y apretó su dispositivo, llamó a Hayate para salir cuanto antes. Signum arrojó un par de guardias a las puertas que cedieron ante el peso y la fuerza; así, salieron corriendo mientras Lindy Harlaown apenas se ponía de pie, únicamente para verles desaparecer en medio del alboroto armado.

-"¡Almirante! –gritó uno de los soldados-. ¿Las seguimos?"

Lindy apretó sus puños.

-"No."

-"¿Qué? Pero…"

-"¡He dado una orden y quiero que se respete! –bramó por respuesta-. Preparen los cruceros. Todos los disponibles."

-"Almirante Harlaown –dijo uno de los jueces-, no entiendo…"

-"Hay que ayudarlas. Si no detenemos esto a tiempo, todos a bordo de este barco y todos los seres vivos en este mundo pereceremos. Nuestra prioridad es parar a Precia Testarossa y lo que sea que sus cómplices estén haciendo."

"_Así tenga que morir Alicia en el proceso…"_

_

* * *

_

_Take my hand_ – _Toma mi mano,  
The night grows ever colder – La noche se hace más fría.__her – Y dile a Alicia que la amo._

_Take my child – Toma a mi hija,  
I give her to your keeping – La confío a tu cuidado._

_For God's sake – Por Dios,  
Please stay till I am sleeping – Por favor, quédate mientras me quedo dormida;  
And tell Alice I love_

_And I'll see her when I wake – Y que la veré cuando despierte…_

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) La llamada de Cthulhu, Las máscaras de Nyarlathotep.

(2) H.P. Lovecraft, "El que susurra en la oscuridad"; y Richard A. Lupoff, "El descubrimiento de la Zona Ghooric-15 de marzo de 2337".

K: Como una aclaración, el planeta mencionado llamado Yuggoth, es comparado actualmente con el planeta Plutón de nuestro sistema solar.

Pues sin más que decir, agradecer infinitamente a mi compañera Kit por haberse dado semejante tumbo de cabeza, ¡mira nada más que cosa ha llegado a mis patitas de gorrión! XD

Gachias como siempre por leernos :)

C: Siempre es un gusto trabajar con mi picola gorriona, que mis respetos para darle orden al caos que yo creo. Asimismo, espero que este nuevo chap sea de su agrado, fue hecho con mucho amor y locura.

¡Quizá ambas son lo mismo! XD

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	24. Testamento, parte II

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Vater Unser, de E Nomine. _

* * *

_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti._

_Vater Unser,_

_der Du bist im Himmel,_

_Geheiligt werde Dein Name._

_Dein Reich komme,_

_Dein Wille geschehe,_

_Wie im Himmel als auch auf Erden._

_Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute_

_Und vergib uns unsre Schuld,_

_Wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern._

_Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,  
Sondern erlöse uns von dem Übel;  
Denn Dein ist das Reich und die Kraft und die Herrlichkeit in Ewigkeit.  
Amen._

_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti._

_Amen._

_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti!..._

_En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo._

_Padre Nuestro,  
Que estás en los cielos,  
Santificado sea tu nombre.  
Venga tu Reino,  
Hágase tu Voluntad,  
En el Cielo como en la Tierra. _

_Danos el pan nuestro de cada día  
Y perdona nuestros pecados,  
Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.  
Y no nos dejes caer en la tentación,  
Líbranos del mal;  
Pues tuyo es el Reino, tuyo el Poder y la Gloria por los siglos de los siglos.  
Amén._

_  
En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo._

_Amén._

_¡En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo!..._

* * *

_Capítulo XXIII_

_Testamento, Parte II_

"_Cuenta el libro forrado de piel humana y escrito en sangre, conocido como 'Libro de los Nombres Muertos', que antes de nuestro Universo Material, existía el Eliseo; la Dimensión Alternativa donde moran los Dioses Arquetípicos._

_Y haciendo uso de sus Llaves, crearon este Universo Material, haciendo posible el dolor y el sufrimiento. _

_El Eliseo es una tierra infinita en la que viven en armonía los escogidos por los Dioses, y el camino hasta allí es largo y difícil. Sin embargo, están también los Dioses Exteriores, seres opuestos a los primeros y que ansían destruir el Universo._

_Y tal vez, crear uno mejor después._

_En los principios de los tiempos, Azatoth, su líder, penetró en este mundo. Una criatura inteligente que asemejaba una concha de almeja, con su rostro peludo de ojos verdes. Con este cuerpo, él sembró innumerables seres._

_Los llamó 'Primigenios'._

_Hace unos 300 millones de años, estalló el mayor conflicto. Los Dioses Exteriores decidieron que era hora de afrontar a los Arquetípicos. _

_Y así lo hicieron…" (1)_

* * *

_Precia miró por última vez a sus hijas. Y miró especialmente a Alicia, cuyos ojos dejaban correr gruesas lágrimas mientras le llamaba, arrodillada en el frío suelo, estirando su mano hacia ella en pos de alcanzarla._

_Era una muñeca preciosa…_

* * *

_**¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

El cuerpo se volvió ligero y vio las cosas pasar rápidamente alrededor de ella mientras caía. Sus ojos nublados captaron por una milésima de segundo el arco envuelto en llamas azules, con la punta aparentando un corazón esbelto.

_Un corazón de cristal._

El fuego se expandió hasta hacer implosión, provocando un poderoso huracán que sacudió el centro de la ciudad y levantó casas y carros. El pico de la golondrina –o cresta de la flecha- perforó al fin la garganta de la bestia.

El siseo aterrador muriendo lentamente. La baba negra resbalando a las calles y abriendo agujeros con el poder de su ácido.

Las alas y garras enramadas se desplegaron hacia el cielo, como queriendo alcanzarlo. Después, su cuerpo ardió en fuego negro y se desplomó en pedazos sobre el pavimento.

La bestia que había nacido del polvo, polvo volvió a ser. (2)

-"¡ALICIA!"

Con los ojos cerrados y demasiado exhausta para saber quién había gritado, Fate se abandonó a la caída mortal que le estaba esperando ansiosa.

No obstante, antes de tocar el suelo, fue Arf, que de un salto, la salvó de destrozarse los huesos. Sosteniéndola una vez a salvo por encima de su lomo, regresó el hocico rojo hacia atrás para observar a Linith, que cargaba entre sus brazos a una Alicia moribunda.

El lobo se mordió los labios.

-"No queda mucho tiempo –susurró la mujer, entrelazando miradas-. Si no nos damos prisa, la señorita Alicia sucumbirá. Mira que usar semejante ataque –bajó la vista con culpa, acariciado el rostro de a quien consideraba su propia hija-, a estas alturas deberías saber mejor que nadie que el cuerpo se te está partiendo por dentro…"

Linith sonrió con tristeza, limpiando la sangre y suciedad de la carita blanca.

-"Debimos haber venido antes" –gruñó Arf, arrepentida.

En aquel momento, un nuevo portal se abrió, con los matices oscuros y violetas. De su interior, fue Precia Testarossa quien salió, aproximándose hacia su familia.

-"Teníamos que cerciorarnos de los pasos del conjuro –respondió con lamento, sujetando la mano caída de Fate-. No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos ofrecerles un mejor futuro."

Ambas familiares asintieron.

La Jewel Seed flotando en medio del firmamento, alumbrando la ciudad con su luz infernal.

* * *

Los pasos hacían eco una y otra vez a través de las calles vacías y el ambiente lleno de muerte y desesperación. El rayo de luz que nacía en algún punto de la ciudad y traspasaba los cielos se mantenía dibujado en el fondo de sus ojos, como la única guía que tenían.

Poco les importó que la gente les viese uniformadas. Y a la gente poco le importó que ellas escuchasen sus gritos de miedo.

Vueltas y vueltas por medio de los callejones, con los zapatos derrapándose en el piso varias veces. Y cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, volaron hasta un enorme edificio.

Ése, en cuyo frente se hallaba Fate suspendida en al aire, con el guante negro y triángulo dorado incrustado a solo centímetros de atrapar lo que por fin estaban a punto de terminar.

-"¡FATE-CHAN!"

_¡FATE-CHAN!_

El llamado zumbó por toda la ciudad hueca, atrayendo la atención de los ojos borgoñas. Nanoha empezó a hablar desesperadamente. Fate le vio abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez.

No entendió lo que decía.

El cansancio y la distancia atrofiando sus oídos. Así que sólo le sonrió con desconsuelo y rodeó la Jewel Seed con su mano izquierda; haciendo que el rayo de luz desapareciese en aquel instante.

Hayate bajó de un salto entonces, siendo sus movimientos detenidos en cuanto se halló con Arf al frente, en pose ataque mientras gruñía; y Linith detrás, con el lazo crema incandescente apareciendo entre sus dedos.

-"¡Alicia, detente! –exclamó en angustia-. ¡Esto va a acabar mal, todo lo que ustedes están haciendo –se volteó a verlas a cada una-, no es más que una mentira!"

-"¡Silencio!" –ladró Arf, mostrando las mandíbulas abiertas.

-"Ojala supieras lo que se siente ver morir a tu propia familia, Yagami-san –pronunció Linith lentamente-. Vamos a salvar a Alicia, aún si tenemos que matarla a usted. Espero nos perdone, realmente me habría gustado tenerla con nosotras."

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre la castaña, quien se las apañó para regresar al lado de Nanoha y sus guardianes; sólo para ser todos atacados también.

-"White Lightning Arrow." (Flecha Relámpago Blanco.)

_**¡ZAS!**_

La zaeta blanca pasó rozando las ropas de Hayate, quien flotando en el aire, volteó el rostro para encontrar a Alicia de pie, al lado de su madre. El arco extendido al frente, con sus manos en clara pose de que ella había liberado el ataque.

-"Alicia…"

Vio los labios de ella moverse, sin emitir una sola palabra. Al comprenderlo, Hayate sintió el corazón dolerle…

"_Lo siento."_

Una lluvia de flechas blancas llovió sobre todos.

* * *

_**¡CLANK!**_

-"¡Tienes que detener esto, Fate, Alicia va a morir si continúan así!"

-"¡Alicia no morirá! –exclamó, la voz a punto de rompérsele del llanto-. ¡No voy a permitirlo, Nanoha!"

-"Fate…"

El toque de sus báculos fue roto, sólo para chocarlos de nuevo y otra vez mientras volaban el aire, con los ruidos metálicos cantando sin cesar. Nanoha siguió hablando, con el alma muriéndose de pena al ver los ojos de Fate empezar a aguarse.

Y quiso llorar también.

-"¡Por favor, Nanoha, vete!"

Las risas saltaron como el agua que burbujea inevitablemente así como los aplausos aumentaban cada vez más. Su único ojo rojo, marcado por una cicatriz, brilló con malevolencia en tanto se ponía en pie, observando todo desde la cornisa de un edificio cercano y bien oculto entre el resto.

Se relamió los labios. El interludio estaba a punto de acabar, para dar paso por fin a la verdadera función.

* * *

-"¡FATE!"

Alicia gritó, obligando la mirada de la aludida reflejarla a ella y a su madre, paradas encima del techo de un rascacielos.

Su gemela alzó un brazo en el aire al tiempo en que Precia izaba su báculo y un puñado de Jewel Seeds eran liberadas, para quedar suspendidas en el aire.

Fate captó el mensaje.

Los familiares dejaron de pelear con los guardianes, quedándose ambas partes quietas ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Hayate quiso volar hasta Alicia, mas se detuvo en cuanto Fliegen apuntó su pecho desde los lejos. Los ojos azules de la Comandante temblaron con miedo, y ella empezó a suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

-"Fate, por favor –imploró Nanoha, alargando su mano cubierta apenas por una tela negra que circundaba sus nudillos-, entregámela."

La rubia bajó la vista hacia la Lost Logia que descansaba en la palma de su mano, brillando; Bardiche descansando en la otra, esperando cualquier orden. Los minutos se hicieron eternos, expectantes a la decisión que Fate Testarossa haría.

Y que afectaría el destino de todo y de todos.

-"Podemos hacerlo juntas, encontraremos la forma de curar de Alicia –le Capitana suavizó la mirada, estirando más la mano-. Confía en mí, Fate-chan, y prometo que todo estará bien."

La menor de las hijas de Precia alzó la mirada, devolviendo vacilantemente la sonrisa gentil que Nanoha le ofrecía. Fate empezó a llorar, y las lágrimas bajaron como dos ríos que acariciaban sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Le dedicó una mirada de afecto profundo a la persona que había tocado su corazón.

-"Desearía poder creerte –su sonrisa se volvió rota y Nanoha sintió el pánico crecer en ella-. _Perdón_."

Y dando la media vuelta de súbito, Fate Testarossa arrojó por los aires la piedra azul. Hayate gritó.

A la postre, la Lost Logia cayó en la palma abierta de Alicia que había extendido su mano por encima de su cabeza. Las Jewel Seeds palpitaron, centelleando como si estuvieran haciendo un canto onírico.

Una oleada de calor traspasó en ese momento el cuerpo de la mayor de las hermanas. La piedra flotando hacia donde estaba el resto.

"_¡ALICIA, NO!"_

-"¡FATE!"

Antes de que Hayate y Nanoha pudieran siquiera llegar a tocarlas, una barrera de magia se expandió de la nada, dejándolas fuera a ellas y a los guardianes.

La familia Testarossa se reunió en aquel techo, con las joyas titilando peligrosa e inestablemente. Esta vez, completas al fin.

-"Es hora."

Todas asintieron.

Incluyendo a las dos rubias que cerraban los ojos y apretaban las manos, ignorando los gritos de temor y los puñetazos que la Capitana y la Comandante hacían a lo lejos, en un intento por salvarlas de lo inevitable.

* * *

Alicia y Fate se abrazaron de su madre mientras Arf y Linith se arrodillaron junto a cada chica. Un círculo de magia en color púrpura brotó del suelo, con las inscripciones furiosas cambiando a velocidad impresionante.

Precia alzó su báculo una vez más.

_(Arf, el deber de un familiar es cuidar a su familia. Debe ser lo más importante, más aún que su vida misma, ¿entiendes lo que digo?)_

El lobo rojo alzó las orejas y abrió la boca en asombro, volteando a ver discretamente a Linith, que mantenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

_(¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?)_

-"Por la magia antigua que corre en mis venas –la pelinegra empezó a recitar, desplegando los brazos-, yo te invoco mensajero negro, Nyarlathotep; y que tu divino poder nos conduzca a tu presencia…"

_**¡CRRAAASSSHHHHHH!**_

_(¡Linith, dime qué demonios quisiste decir con eso!)_

Un grueso relámpago de magia cayó sobre todas, trayendo consigo un garrafal terremoto que hundió casas y edificios; dejando solamente una estela de humo en su lugar, que se disipó quietamente entre las penumbras de aquella noche vacía de estrellas.

_(Te he enseñado todo lo que pude, Arf. Por eso confío en que podrás cuidar de ellas muy bien. Por favor, cuídalas como si fueran tus hijas…)_

Los ojos del familiar temblaron con zozobra al mismo instante en que admiraba las lágrimas descender de los ojos cerrados de Linith.

Y aún con el corazón tiritando de miedo, asintió. Teniendo miedo de su misma promesa.

* * *

Fate estuvo bien a punto de soltar un grito cuando en ese desolado paraje surgió un enorme círculo de magia frente a ellas, en el techo, uno que pulsaba en tímidas flamas negras.

Triángulos encriptados giraban dentro como engranes.

Anunciando el enorme e intrínseco poder de la Lost Logia.

Pero no era eso lo que la había hecho casi gritar, sino la figura horrenda que estaba del otro lado del círculo mágico, ésa en que la imagen de una anciana maga se había transformado.

La misma que Arf reconoció con un chillido como aquélla a la que Precia había acudido en un principio. Y que todo ese tiempo, había estado observándolas en secreto.

Era un monstruo sin duda. Y uno conocido, al menos en cuanto a magia oscura.

La parte superior de su cuerpo parecía sesgada por una piel blanquecina así como el brazo derecho que alcanzaba a cubrir, terminando con garras negras y filosas. El resto del cuerpo oscuro, lleno de ojos o ventosas que se movían como bocas aspirando un aire inexistente; en su pecho estaba clavada una cimitarra de mango, con signos extraños.

Y su boca. De colmillos sobresalientes y filosos, igual que aquel ojo rojo que ostentaba un brillo demoníaco.

Finalmente, estaban las puntiagudas y cortas alas que adornaban las patas grotescas y arqueadas de aquel ser, por la parte de atrás.

Fate Testarossa hubiera gritado de no ser por el abrazo protector de su madre, quien la empujó suavemente, al igual que su hermana mayor para apartarlas de ella.

La menor, entonces, tuvo un miedo terrible y se aferró de la capa de su progenitora como una chiquilla que se rehúsa a que su madre la deje. Mas Precia no se detuvo, por lo que cortésmente se deshizo de su agarre, caminando hasta casi pisar el gran círculo que recién había brotado.

Entonces, el monstruo habló.

_-"Precia Testarossa, mi querida y poderosa maga –dijo en un siseo de serpiente-. Acércate y muestra las Jewel Seeds."_

-"Poderoso mensajero Nyarlathotep, te presento mi tributo."

Precia se arrodilló frente a él.

Una a una, las piedras que habían permanecido flotando, se colocaron dentro del círculo en una especie de rosario. La bestia caminó en pasos largos hasta allí, pisando la primera rueda de conjuros.

Su sonrisa torcida dio escalofríos a Alicia, quien intercambió una mirada preocupada con Fate. Aquel sello pulsó de nuevo, enviando una vehemente ráfaga de emociones teñidas de horror.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron sin aliento, abriendo los ojos de par en par y aferrándose cada una a un familiar, quienes permanecían inmóviles a pesar de todo.

La magia de la Lost Logia no tenía comparación alguna. _Era absolutamente poderosa. _

_-"Ahora –ronroneó Nyar-, hemos de convocar al Amo, el único y verdadero Amo de las Jewel Seeds. El Creador y Destructor." _

Sus garras se extendieron aún más al estirar sus patas y vociferar conjuros que las demás apenas entendieron.

Precia pasó saliva.

La figura alta y delgada del Caos Reptante rebosando con maldad pura y diversión malsana, mientras veía el día final por fin iluminar sus ojos.

_**¡BLAAAAASSSSTTT!**_

Las Jewel Seeds fueron envueltas por túneles de luz que nacieron rompiendo el cemento de las calles, abrieron un agujero en aquel edificio y quemaron las nubes, haciéndolas añicos. Su poder fue escupido en forma de chorros de luz roja que tocaron el sello, pero también se lanzaron hacia el vacío del espacio e incineraron todo lo que alcanzaban en su paso por la ciudad.

Nanoha y Hayate observaron con horror la serie de explosiones que empezaron a surgir continuamente, con los gritos despertando y el pánico engullendo toda ciudad Uminari.

Vita se aferró a Shamal, temblando, mientras Zafira agazapaba el cuerpo y contemplaba con las orejas gachas los relámpagos rojizos sobrevolar sus cabezas; colisionando y explotando todo lo que rozaban.

Signum apretó la empuñadura de Levantine, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Su mente hecha un desastre, debatiéndose en encontrar la solución a aquel infierno que era traído del pasado.

No queriendo recordar las visiones que habían esfumado en la nada el planeta donde había quedado atrapada…

_**¡BLAST! ¡BLAST! ¡BLAST! ¡BLAST! ¡BLAST!**_

Nyar habló en la lengua maldita, haciendo los signos prohibidos. Alicia y Fate se tomaron de la mano, temerosas; Arf y Linith permanecían en guardia, la última tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de desasosiego que se apoderaba de ella al ver de reojo a las pequeñas Testarossa.

Fate miró el tatuaje sanador de su hermana, ése que brillaba apenas por la luz de la magia invocada, en forma de dos alas de murciélago blancas.

Estaba comenzando a desaparecer…

El sello mágico pulsó de nuevo. Los símbolos arcaicos giraron furiosos y se combinaron formando nuevas insignias oscuras que parecían serpientes, enroscándose unas con otras y devorando sus cabezas y colas.

Como si fueran un Ouroboros. (3)

El Hombre Oscuro miró a Precia, entonces.

_-__"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Azathoth, R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."_

El sello pulsó una vez más.

Una esfera de luz negra de considerable tamaño apareció encima de la ciudad, oscureciendo todavía más con su sombra todo el lugar.

_-"No está muerto quien puede yacer eternamente, y con el paso de los años, la misma muerte puede morir.__ ¿Quién conoce el fin? Lo que ha surgido ahora puede hundirse –chasqueó sus dientes macabros-, y lo que se ha hundido puede surgir. El Amo sueña en las profundidades de las sombras, y sobre las vacilantes ciudades de los hombres flota la destrucción."_

El círculo negro emitió el sonido ensordecedor de un latido, doblando su talla al instante.

_-"Ha llegado el día en que reine de nuevo quien lo dispuso todo..."_

Una filosa garra negra como obsidiana se elevó al frente, señalando a Precia.

-"Es hora" –sonrió con veneno.

* * *

Un portal enorme se abrió en alguno de los callejones oscuros de la ciudad, del cual raudamente emergieron varios batallones de la Buró de la Administración Tiempo-Espacio.

La Almirante al frente, Lindy Harlaown, no tardó en comenzar a gritar una serie de instrucciones mientras todos corrían atravesando las calles infladas, agrietadas, incineradas e inclusive, con pedazos faltantes.

Los incendios, el llanto de los niños y las personas heridas, así como algunas sin vida saludaron con horror los ojos de la mujer con cada paso que avanzaba.

El miedo se respiraba en el ambiente.

Y en el aire, a lo lejos, una gigantesca masa negra flotaba…

"_No… no puede ser… ¡él no puede haber ganado!"_

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salpicar sus ojos al tiempo en que su mano sujetaba el medallón en su cuello; ése que llevaba guardado en su interior la foto de su hijo Chrono.

* * *

Precia asintió y se volvió hacia sus asustadas hijas.

Rozó con la yema de los dedos sus rostros juveniles, como si pensara memorizarlas. Fate tomó su mano, frunciendo su ceño en preocupación, acordándose del mal presentimiento que sólo había ido en aumento.

Alicia miró hacia el monstruo que esperaba. Su madre pronto tapó su visión, y acarició su cabello tiernamente.

-"Recuerdo cuando corrías de pequeña por los verdes prados, con tus mejillas rojas por la carrera y el brillo de tus ojos llenos de felicidad. Y eras tan feliz, Alicia, hija mía –la niña vio los ojos púrpuras destellar en llanto-. Pero el destino fue cruel contigo y te arrebató tu salud y tu alegría. Yo quiero volver a verte así, corriendo por los verdes prados, escucharte reír tan feliz y saber que tienes un futuro."

_(¿Qué está pasando? ¿Linith?)_

Dejando aquellas manos aprensivas que le sujetaban, Precia entró en el círculo, dando un largo vistazo a toda su familia. En cuanto los pies de la mujer tocaron los emblemas oscuros, Linith jadeó como si le estuvieran ahorcando.

Arf dejó escapar un leve chillido, renunciando a pegarse contra el suelo para enderezarse y ver si la otra estaba bien.

_(¡Vuelve a tu lugar, Arf!)_

La aludida no dijo nada, quedándose quieta mientras la conversación mental era cortada abruptamente.

-"¿Mamá?" –murmuró Alicia con temor.

_-"Todo tiene un precio. No puedes pedir un favor a cambio de nada. No puedes alterar el universo sin sacrificar algo. Aquello que has pedido –se relamió los labios, con las garras abriéndose y cerrándose amenazadoramente-, debe ser recompensando con la misma igualdad."_

-"¡Madre, no!" –gritó Fate.

Linith se levantó del suelo, caminando hasta quedar pasos detrás de su señora.

Precia soltó su báculo, el cual fue pulverizado al caer al piso y tocar los símbolos. Los ojos de sus hijas se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que iba a suceder; ninguna de las dos pudo dar un pie hacia ella.

Arf inmediatamente atravesó su cuerpo grande para evitarles seguir, con los párpados cerrados en dolor, temblándoles; las orejas aplastadas detrás de su cabeza así como la cola apuntando al piso, negándose a voltear la cabeza hacia atrás.

Oyó las gracias de Precia, que se colocaba al fin en el centro del sello. Y escuchó las últimas palabras que se quedarían grabadas como fuego para siempre en su memoria.

"_Sé un buen cachorro, Arf."_

_(Ahora tú eres su familia.)_

Los colmillos fueron apretados fuertemente mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cerrados, con el corazón destrozándole al pecho ante la verdad que acarreaba el mensaje de Linith.

De repente, el ojo de Nyar, rojo como la sangre misma, brilló oscuramente. Los relámpagos carmesíes se alborotaron y se dispararon de nuevo, elevando torbellinos de fuego que rompieron los cielos y rompieron más vidas.

Haciendo uso de su habilidad de amorfo, el monstruo se transformó en una gruesa serpiente negra cuyas mandíbulas se abrieron violentamente.

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Hayate y Nanoha cubrieron sus bocas en horror, sintiendo la primera las piernas fallarle para caer sobre el suelo. La Capitana tan sólo retrocedió, con Raising Heart en su mano derecha sacudiéndose, su dueña presa de un miedo profundo.

Shamal se agachó y abrazó a Vita contra sí, que ocultaba el rostro en su pecho para no continuar viendo.

Sólo Signum y Zafira embistieron contra la gruesa barrera que les separaba, la pelirrosa chocando su espada en un intento por cortar una entrada, el familiar arrojando el cuerpo una y otra vez.

_Y el campo brillando con cada contacto en sublime burla…_

* * *

_**¡GRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**_

_**¡SLASH!**_

El rugido retumbó fuertemente al momento en que el pecho de Precia fue atravesado completamente por el reptil oscuro, con las fauces cerrándose sobre el corazón que latía al aire; palpitando, sólo para ser hecho pedazos en cuanto los colmillos se cerraron, haciendo la sangre de las venas saltar por todo el lugar.

De la boca de la madre brotó sangre, así como de su torso, que al caer en el sello hizo que éste cobrara el mismo tono carmesí y brillara hasta parecer flamas vivientes. Haciendo uso de la poca magia que le permitía seguir con vida, y que ya se extinguía a gran velocidad, Precia miró por última vez a sus hijas.

Y miró especialmente a Alicia, cuyos ojos dejaban correr gruesas lágrimas mientras le llamaba, arrodillada en el frío suelo, estirando su mano hacia ella en pos de alcanzarla.

_Era una muñeca preciosa..._

_Fate y Alicia serían siempre sus muñecas preciosas._

-"¡LINITH!" –aulló Arf.

Un latido alto frenó los sentidos de Linith, con los labios abiertos, pero el aire jamás llegando a sus pulmones. En los ojos oscuros pronto se reflejó la imagen de dos mandíbulas negras estirándose a todo lo que podían.

Y todo fue tan rápido.

El sonido semejante al de una tela rasgarse.

Su cuerpo, de alguna manera, resbalando de la cornisa y cayendo al precipicio. La calidez de su sangre pronto empezó a envolverla mientras veía la figura de Arf asomada al borde del edificio, ladrando cosas que probablemente ella no desearía escuchar.

No cuando las lágrimas que ya eran arrancadas por la violenta brisa dolían tanto.

_-"¡YO TE INVOCO AZATHOTH! –el cuerpo del Caos Reptante adaptó su forma de antes, regresando al centro del círculo de magia y elevando las manos al cielo oscuro, con los rayos rojos rugiendo furiosos por doquier-. ¡TU SIRVIENTE NYARLATHOTEP TE HA LLAMADO!"_

Millones de cristales oscuros brotaron del sello.

En cuanto el cuerpo de Precia desapareció entre cenizas blancas, la figura de Linith, que todavía seguía cayendo, se desvaneció igualmente. Con las partículas blancas de alguna vez existente alma rebotando en el pavimento derruido, para al siguiente instante esfumarse en la nada.

Así como sus lágrimas.

-"¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" –Alicia gritó, con los ojos inundados de un pavor que jamás había sentido.

-"¡No! –Fate negó, retrocediendo-. ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡Bardiche!"

El dispositivo no dijo nada, y pronto su dueña se encontró mesándose los cabellos mientras sentía que la locura empezaba a volverla loca y a hacer trizas su mente y corazón.

Las risas del mensajero oscuro poblaron todo el lugar, atrayendo olas macabras de miedo que se instalaron en los corazones de todos.

Finalmente, la garrafal esfera oscura que se hallaba sobre la ciudad palpitó, expandiendo su tamaño y liberando una explosión negra que cubrió todo el mundo, llevándose consigo los rayos rojos.

Desapareciendo, incluso, el brillo incandescente de las Jewel Seeds.

El Mundo Material se sumió en la oscuridad. Las sombras devoraron en la luz.

Y en medio del Caos y la Destrucción, dos alas inmensas, claras y resplandecientes, así como deformes abrazaron los cielos. Dos ojos blancos se abrieron entre el manto de tinieblas.

_Azathoth había despertado._

* * *

"_Finalmente, el ejército de Azathoth fue vencido, siendo todos expulsados o apresados en diversos lugares de la Tierra, en las Estrellas o incluso en otras Dimensiones._

_Y él fue privado de su Inteligencia y de su Voluntad, razón por la cual es conocido como 'El Caos Idiota'. Su horrorosa forma fue arrojada más allá de nuestro Continuo Espacio-Tiempo, donde alzó el Trono Negro desde donde gobierna._

_Al final, el Dios Exterior Nyarlathotep traerá la destrucción a la Humanidad. Vendrá en los días finales y las bestias salvajes lo seguirán, lamiéndole las manos; el Caos Reptante viajará por las ciudades del mundo, haciendo demostraciones de su Ciencia y Magia. Entonces, auroras furiosas se abatirán sobre las estremecidas ciudadelas de los hombres. _

_Y la Humanidad será destruida al tiempo que el Caos Reptante convierte el Universo entero en un enorme cementerio**.**_

_Entonces retornarán Ellos, y en este Día del Gran Retorno, el ejército Primigenio, y El Que No Puede Nombrarse vendrá desde su Trono. El espanto se multiplicará, Nyarlathotep llevará la Palabra a todos los Primordiales y a sus esclavos,__y ellos dejarán caer su mano sobre quienquiera que se les oponga._

_El Idiota Ciego, Azathoth, El Maligno, se alzará del centro del Mundo; donde todo es Caos y Destrucción, donde Él ha blasfemado contra el Centro de Todas las Cosas, que es decir, el Infinito._

_Y Él destruirá el Universo..." (1)_

* * *

_...Und vergib uns unsre Schuld,_

_Wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern._

_(Wie auch wir vergeben unsern Schuldigern.)_

_Vater höre meine Stimme.  
Herr höre meine Stimme!_

_Lasset uns beten._

_(In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti.)_

_Der Herr ist ein Schatten über deinem rechten Hand!_

_Amen!_

_Vater Unser,_

_Dein ist das Reich und die Kraft_

_und die Herrlichkeit,_

_in Ewigkeit.  
Amen._

…_Y perdona nuestros pecados,_

_Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden._

_(Así como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.)_

_Padre, escucha mi voz._

_¡Señor, escucha mi voz!  
_

_Déjanos rezar.  
(En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.)  
¡El hombre es sólo una sombra sobre tu mano derecha!_

_¡Amén!_

_Padre Nuestro,_

_Tuyo es el Reino, tuyo el Poder_

_Y la Gloria,_

_Por los siglos de los siglos._

_Amén._

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

(1) Primer apartado del Necronomicón.

(2) Alusión a la frase bíblica: _"Polvo eres, y en polvo te convertirás"._

(3) **Ouroboros.** Símbolo ancestral que muestra a un gusano, serpiente o dragón engullendo su propia cola, formando así un círculo. Expresa la unidad de todas las cosas -materiales y espirituales- que nunca desaparecen, sino que cambian de forma perpetua, en un ciclo eterno de destrucción y nueva creación. A veces acompañado de la inscripción griega "_Todo es uno_".

C: Siento que me dará un paro cardíaco con lo que viene. Espero que Kida tenga suficientes plumas para volar en caso de incendio XD

¡Gracias por estar con nosotros al filo de la locura!

K: De tan sólo pensar lo que falta por escribir y de recordar las cosas ya investigadas (más las que faltan), siento los escalofríos recorrer mi piel…

Ojala que hayan disfrutado de este doble paquetazo =)

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	25. Azathoth

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Mein Herz Brennt, de Rammstein._

* * *

Nun, liebe Zinder, gebt fein Acht:  
Ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen,  
ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht;  
hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen,  
mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht  
die Augenlider zu erpressen.  
ich singe bis der Tag erwacht,  
ein heller Schein am Firmament…

...Mein Herz brennt!

Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht  
Dämonen, Geister, schwarze Feen;  
sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht.

...und werden unter euer Bettzeug sehen...

_Ahora, queridos niños, poned atención:  
Soy la voz de vuestra almohada,  
os he traído algo;  
me lo he arrancado del pecho,  
con este corazón tengo el poder  
para ejercer sobre vuestros párpados.  
Cantaré hasta que amanezca,  
veo un brillo claro en el firmamento…_

…_¡Mi corazón arde!_

_Os visitan de noche  
demonios, espíritus, hadas negras;  
salen del sótano._

__

…y verán debajo de vuestras sabanas…

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXIV_

_Azathoth_

Miles de ojos se elevaron al cielo con temor, las manos tocando los corazones y el frío empezando a erizar su piel. Susurros mortales fueron esparcidos por el viento en medio de aquel espeso velo de tinieblas.

La luz dejó de existir.

Apenas las siluetas eran visibles en un mundo donde la oscuridad se cernía sobre todo y todos.

-"No… no…"

Las pupilas marinas de Lindy Harlaown temblaron, con las voces muertas de seres monstruosos murmurándole cosas dantescas al oído. El olor a putrefacción, sangre y polvo se arrastró hasta su nariz.

Sus manos se sacudieron en espasmos incontrolables mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la dura carátula negra.

Y allí entre sus dedos y entre las sombras, el Libro de los Muertos empezó a derramar sangre…

* * *

_¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

_**¡CRAAAASHHHHHHH!**_

La Tierra se cimbró violentamente al tiempo en que un rugido infernal se alzó por los cielos, como queriendo desgarrar el firmamento con su lamento alto y doloroso.

-"¡ALICIA!"

Los ojos de la mayor se volvieron blancos por completo mientras los labios se abrieron en busca de aire; al siguiente instante, sus piernas se doblaron y ella cayó el suelo, las manos plantadas firmemente en el concreto agrietado.

Su pecho subiendo y bajando.

La sensación del cuerpo romperse en varios pedazos matando su espíritu…

-"¡FATE!"

La aludida volteó de inmediato ante el grito de Nanoha, lanzando un jadeo mudo y poniendo a Bardiche al frente de sí; temblando de pies a cabeza como un cordero asustado.

Pedazos blancos y gigantescos relucieron entre las penumbras, alumbrando la ciudad por segundos. Poco a poco, el cuerpo largo parecido al de una víbora se dejó ver, entrecortado y serpenteando a través de los negros edificios.

Desplomando algunos ante su paso y despertando los gritos de la gente.

_-"Cuando una Muñeca despierta al Creador…"_

Fate se quedó de piedra, contemplando aterrorizada la mirada maldita del mensajero oscuro, agachado frente a ella y con sus garras negras acariciando su rostro; una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en aquellos colmillos afilados, deleitándose con el miedo de la otra crecer.

_¡FATE-CHAN! ¡FATE-CHAAAAAAN!_

-"Madre…"

Bardiche tembló entre sus dedos enguantados. Su dueña llamando a Precia Testarossa, en un intento porque apareciera y pudiese esconderse detrás de ella, cobijada por su abrazo protector.

_-"…Él pedirá la vida de una, para salvar a la otra…"_

_¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

-"¡FATE!"

En cuanto Arf brincó para atacar, Nyar se alejó de un salto y sus carcajadas menguaron las esperanzas de todos. Alicia soltó un grito atronador, las primeras líneas blancas de un círculo mágico comenzando a trazarse bajo sus pies.

_¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack!_

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¡AARRRRFFF!"

El rascacielos se quebró en tres partes, separando a las dos hermanas y a su familiar. Las patas del lobo rojo resbalaron de súbito, con el pedazo de techo comenzando a inclinarse peligrosamente al borde de un precipicio.

Las garras deslizándose como un simple patín a punto de caer y hacerse trizas…

_¡FATE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

_**¡THUD!**_

El grito de la rubia fue cortado de súbito cuando algo la golpeó por el estómago. Pronto, sus brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo y una presión inmensa empezó a sofocarla.

Sus pies dejaron de tocar el precario techo sobre el que se encontraba.

"_Alicia…"_

Segundos después, las pupilas borgoñas se saciaron de espanto en cuanto dos enormes ojos negros se hallaron frente a su cara. Huecos. Sin fondo.

_Abominables…_

Los gemidos de Nanoha, Hayate, Arf y de toda la gente que veía al monstruo titánico y espeluznante murieron en sus oídos. Al cabo de unos segundos, la garganta de Fate se cerró.

Los pulmones le fallaron.

El corazón paró de latir.

Y dos mandíbulas gigantescas, repletas de dientes torcidos y largos se abrieron. La boca de Fate se abrió también. Un siseo espantoso escapó de aquellas fauces de ultratumba, y conforme el sonido crecía, los jadeos de la pequeña rubia se hicieron más profundos.

Como si el Dios estuviera absorbiendo su alma…

-"¡FATE!"

_¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF! ¡PLAF!_

Las lágrimas de Alicia se hicieron abundantes mientras los nudillos de Nanoha comenzaban a sangrar, golpe tras golpe. Las palabras de Rein saliendo una y otra vez, leyendo pasajes del Libro de la Oscuridad al tiempo que Hayate disparaba ataques fútiles a la indestructible barrera.

Bardiche titiló como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

El cuerpo de Arf casi se desplomó sobre el techo que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con la vista nublándosele de repente y el pecho doliéndole.

Fate separó los labios en un grito mudo.

_Su magia cayendo rápidamente…_

_

* * *

_

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-"¡ALICIA!"

El círculo debajo suyo resplandeció, con las llamas blancas bailando en el contorno de éste e izándose hasta el cielo; las lenguas de fuego envolvieron por completo a Alicia, quemándola por dentro mientras una cantidad poderosa de energía la consumía.

Los gritos de Hayate Yagami se volvieron cada vez más desesperados, hasta llegar a convertirse en ruidos sordos a los oídos de la rubia.

Varios comandos aparecieron a gran velocidad en el cuarzo de Fliegen, cuya apariencia se ennegreció y alargó; los dos brazos curveados del arco transformándose en cristales opacos de color azul oscuro.

Sus bordes adoptando una figura puntiaguda similar a las aletas de los murciélagos.

"_Fate…"_

Los ojos de Alicia destellaron de luz blanca, borrando las pupilas mientras sus brazos alzaban el dispositivo entre sus manos con dificultad, como si pesase un millón de toneladas.

El fuego a su alrededor se avivó y la sensación de las flamas cortando sus venas una por una hasta calentar su cuerpo a temperaturas insoportables, la obligaron a liberar un segundo lamento de agonía.

"…_va a morir…"_

Batalló por ponerse en pie y mantener las piernas firmes. Tomando un poco de la magia que energizaba el hechizo y amenaza con romperla en pedazos, Alicia posó la mano a un lado de Fliegen y creó una flecha.

El arco fue elevado entre sus temblorosas manos, apuntando a la Jewel Seed que estaba en el centro del rosario formado. Justo en medio de su hermana y Azathoth, cuyas mandíbulas se expandían más y más, y cuyas garras rodeaban peligrosamente a la menor.

Aproximándose.

En un ademán de cerrarlas en cualquier momento y triturar sus huesos de un solo golpe.

-"White Lightning A-Arrow… Danger-ger –la estática distorsionó la voz del dispositivo-. Breakdown, stabilization no lo-longer posible-ble, my La-La-Lad..." (Flecha Relámpago Bla-Blanco... Peligro-gro. Colapso inminente, se ha perdido con-trol, mi La-La-Lad…)

La voz automatizada murió, con el cuarzo al frente de Fliegen tiñéndose de negro. Aún así, Alicia estiró la flecha, el sonido del hilo tensándose.

Su mirada se estaba nublando y las imágenes parecían moverse implacablemente; así que tratando de matar el espasmo que no abandonaba sus dedos, enfocó lo mejor que pudo.

Una nueva oleada de fuego se alzó y la cubrió por completo.

Alicia gritó.

Y la flecha salió disparada como si fuera el último suspiro de la chica, antes de ser consumida enteramente por aquellas llamas abismales. La zaeta dibujó entonces un arco en el cielo, atravesando rápidamente el espacio entre Azathoth y Fate, para clavarse directo en la Lost Logia.

_¡CRACK!_

_¡AAAAAAWWWWWKKKKKKKK!_

Todo se volvió silencio, excepto el sonido de la gema agrietándose lentamente; enseguida, un aullido escalofriante hizo retumbar la tierra de nuevo.

Era el grito furioso del Dios despierto, cuyas fauces se dirigieron hacia la perla ya rota; los fragmentos revelando un resplandor intenso, que en medio de esa mar de oscuridad pareció la explosión de una supernova.

Azathoth fulguró junto con la perla, mostrando por vez primera su piel blanquecina de mármol puro, sin ninguna imperfección, tal cual lápida perfectamente pulida. No obstante, el tamaño hizo que Nanoha y Hayate lanzaran un jadeo aterrador.

No había aún terminado de salir, apenas tenía medio cuerpo fuera y era tremendamente gigantesco.

Partiría la Tierra en dos si llegaba a liberarse por completo...

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_¡FLASH! ¡FLASH! ¡FLASH! ¡FLASH!_

-"¡FAAATEEEEEEE!"

Una explosión de luces azules se liberó en las alturas, escurriéndose por todos los rincones de la tierra y cegando los ojos del mundo. Las lenguas de fuego blancas se alzaron furiosas hasta el cielo, como cuatro pilares que buscaban perforar y derrumbar las estrellas.

Alicia cayó de rodillas entonces.

Jadeando, al fin libre de las llamas que desaparecieron al igual que Azathoth, como si hubieran sido ambos barridos por aquel poderoso torbellino. Habiendo desaparecido la única fuente de luz, la oscuridad engulló todo otra vez.

Y en medio de las sombras, la rubia atisbó el cuerpo de su hermana menor caer. Fate tocaría alguna parte de los techos del edificio -que se balanceaban como pirinolas- con suerte, mas la velocidad de la caída provocaría su muerte instantánea.

Los labios de Alicia se separaron en horror. No supo cómo, pero se arrojó al cemento bruscamente y estiró los brazos.

El tiempo se detuvo.

La cara de Fate, con los párpados totalmente cerrados y las ropas llenas de rasguños, pasó frente a sus ojos. Los dedos de la mayor tocaron la capa roja y negra.

El edificio se meció bruscamente hacia atrás y Alicia fue halada por la fuerza de la gravedad. La tela se deslizó en lo que pareció una tormentosa eternidad.

Y después… _la perdió._

_**¡FAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Todo volvió a la normalidad, los ruidos, las alarmas de los carros, las luces de la ciudad; la barrera que separara a Nanoha de Fate se disolvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a la pelirroja volar a toda prisa para capturar a la rubia sin pensárselo dos veces.

-"¡Te tengo!"

Girándose lo suficiente como para dar la espalda al duro concreto, Nanoha apretó sus ojos, preparándose para el golpe estruendoso que vino; rompiendo el pavimento con un boquete no muy profundo por el impacto.

Aún con la mirada entrecerrada de dolor, un brillo pequeño llamó su atención.

Cual cámara lenta, Bardiche pasaba frente a sus ojos; su perla dorada se estrellaba con violencia contra el asfalto, partiéndose en un millón de fragmentos.

El báculo negro desapareció al instante, en medio de un polvo de estrellas color oro.

-"No…"

_¡CRAAAAASH!_

El dispositivo rebotó por los aires y cuando por fin tocó suelo, fue el pequeño triángulo dorado el que saludó los ojos de la Capitana, con un brillo opaco y casi muerto.

Nanoha de inmediato se puso de rodillas, jadeando al sentir uno que otro hueso roto pero cuyo dolor no le importó siquiera. No si Bardiche había…

-"Fate-chan… –llamó desesperada-. ¡Fate-chan!" –la sacudió de los hombros, sintiendo la vista comenzar a arderle.

Dijo su nombre unas cuatro o cinco veces quizás. No obtuvo respuesta.

El rostro de la rubia totalmente pálido, con la respiración apenas audible. Las manos sin fuerzas, con la punta de los guantes deshechos rozando la calle rota.

-"¡FATE-CHAN!"

-"¡ALICIA!"

Hayate no perdió tiempo y voló directo hacia la rubia que caía en su costado, evidentemente exhausta, dejando a un lado a Fliegen. Las dos partes del edificio partido en tres por fin cedieron, estrellándose fuertemente contra las calles y levantando los llantos de los niños.

El cuerpo de Arf que permanecía desmayado descendió también, siendo jalado velozmente hacia abajo. En un rápido movimiento, Signum voló por los aires y atrapó al lobo por la cintura, depositándole después en el piso.

El familiar jadeó una y otra vez, con las mandíbulas abiertas y las patas tiritando. En el momento en que la pelirrosa posó una mano sobre el pelaje rojizo, un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios.

La cantidad de magia que alimentaba a la criatura empezaba a agotarse vertiginosamente…

-"¿Podría ser… -volteó hacia donde estaba Takamachi, con Bardiche en una mano y Fate en la otra-… Testarossa?"

_**¡ZAAASSSSSS!**_

La última pieza del rascacielos se desmoronó transversalmente por la mitad, con el humo formando una gran nube de polvo mientras las ventanas se rompían una tras otra, asemejando una gran hilera de fichas de dominó que se derrumbaban al fin.

El romper de los cristales alarmó a todos, quienes sumergido en un reino de tinieblas no podían siquiera ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

La superficie precaria se inclinó hasta quedar en posición vertical. Alicia resbaló, y pronto, su cuerpo dejó de tocar el pavimento frío.

Fliegen salió disparado encima de su cabeza. Y en cuanto los ojos de la rubia se cerraron, unas garras perforaron las sombras y sujetaron el arco negro, para desaparecer después con él.

-"¡ALICIA!"

La Comandante estiró los brazos y cachó a mitad del cuerpo casi inerte de la aludida en el aire, escudándola cuando el edificio terminó por desplomarse detrás suyo.

La otra le miró apenas, buscando respirar un poco para tener fuerzas y articular una palabra. Hayate negó con su cabeza de inmediato, con el miedo inundando su mirar al sentir que era como sostener una pluma.

-"¡No! ¡Debes descansar! –exclamó angustiada, girándose hacia sus guardianes-. ¡Tenemos que…!"

Alicia no escuchó más, cansada como estaba.

El poder que corriese en ella le había agotado, llevándose consigo cualquier ánimo por levantarse. La rubia volteó hacia donde su hermana se hallaba, sostenida en brazos por una preocupada Nanoha que insistía en que despertara.

Sin embargo, el peligro estaba lejos de haber desaparecido.

Un reptil oscuro todavía serpenteaba en las calles, con el arrastrar silencioso de las víboras, mirándolas como quien mira una presa que no está atenta al acecho que sobre ella se cierne.

De repente, la cobra se alzó imponente, con la lengua bífida sonando y aterrorizando a las personas que le vieron surgir de cerca; los autos a su paso fueron despedidos cuando un coletazo poderoso dio de lleno contra los edificios a su alrededor.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" –gritó Vita asustada, escuchando los gemidos de miedo inundar el ambiente con más fuerza.

Varios rascacielos colapsaron, con el crujir de vidrios y rocas anunciando una peligrosa caída. Signum y Vita tomaron a Hayate y Nanoha al instante, junto con las hermanas; mientras Shamal y Zafira auxiliaron a Arf.

Por nada apenas lograron caer cerca de una construcción, resguardándose del polvo y fragmentos de las infraestructuras destruidas, cuyos pedazos fueron despedidos por todas partes.

Destrozando carros y activando alarmas, tirando postes de luz y líneas telefónicas. Quebrando más las calles de una Uminari moribunda…

-"¡Demonios! ¡Esto no está nada bien!" –masculló Vita, sacudiéndose el polvo.

-"Aún debemos enfrentar a Nyar" –observó Signum, ya más alerta-. Debe estar escondido por ahí."

-"Sin olvidar que puede adoptar muchas formas."

La frase de Rein dejó a todos en silencio, al tiempo en que abandonada el cuerpo de Hayate, haciendo que los cabellos de esta última retornasen a su color marrón. El dispositivo unísono, en tanto, se asomó hacia fuera, tratando de detectar algo.

-"Genial, ¿cómo vamos a dar con un enemigo así?"

-"Ya lo haremos, Vita –Hayate abrazó a Alicia, acariciando con cuidado su rostro cansado-. Tenemos que hacerlo."

-"Ama Hayate –le llamó Signum-, hay que dejar a las hermanas Testarossa en un lugar a salvo, o de lo contrario no podremos pelear."

-"Fate-chan… -gimió Takamachi, sujetando una de sus manos-… respóndeme."

-"Nanoha, tranquila –Shamal se acercó a ella-. Déjame verla, por favor. Todo va a estar bien."

La nombrada asintió, cediendo un poco a Fate para que Shamal la revisara. Alicia tosió un poco, aferrándose a la chaqueta de Hayate; sus ojos que no paraban de oscilar, viraron entonces hacia la puerta, donde Lindy Harlaown hacía su entrada.

-"¡ALICIA Y FATE TESTAROSSA! ¡ESTÁN BAJO ARRESTO!"

-"Almirante, no –suplicó la castaña-, por favor…"

-"¡SILENCIO! –movió el brazo en ira, fulminándola con la mirada a una Rein que regresó para ocultarse tras Hayate-. ¡Guardias, tomen a las prisioneras!"

-"¡Bajo mi cadáver!" –Nanoha se puso de pie al momento, activando a Raising Heart.

Las manos blancas apretaron su agarre en el báculo, observando sombras moverse detrás de la figura de su jefa. Todos los demás se miraron confundidos, no sabían qué hacer.

Entonces, Lindy caminó con todo su orgullo directo hasta su subordinada. Le vio con la vista altiva. La Capitana se estremeció en aquel instante, sin saber el motivo.

De repente, la peliverde sonrió maliciosa.

-"Tú lo has pedido, _Nanoha Takamachi_" –la voz se convirtió en un siseo.

Nanoha abrió los ojos en terror, contemplando ahora a la cobra negra frente a ella.

-"¡CUIDADO TODOS!"

_**¡BLLLAAAASSSSTTTT!**_

Uno de los pilares que sostenía el lugar fue destruido cuando Nanoha esquivó la mordedura ponzoñosa, dejando así a todos separados. Nyar enrolló su largo cuerpo para de un impulso saltar directo sobre Fate; no obstante, Takamachi le salió al paso enseguida, ambos chocando con fuerza contra una pared.

El refugio se cimbró entonces, con el polvo del techo cayendo mientras la frágil estructura se sacudía. Los cuatro colmillos grandes de la cobra se revelaron, con las gotas de veneno escurriendo y precipitándose en los ropajes de Nanoha.

Quemando la tela y rozando su piel. La pelirroja gimió adolorida, empujando el báculo rosa hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas.

Hayate sin perder tiempo le ordenó a Signum rescatar a Fate, mientras ella tomaba en brazos a Alicia, que todavía no lograba normalizar su respiración y jadeaba pesadamente.

Las pupilas nublándosele cada vez más.

-"Ha… -la garganta pareció cerrársele-. Haya… te…"

-"Está bien, Ali –susurró, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios-. No voy a permitir que les ponga una mano encima."

-"No… por favor…"

Alicia le dio un tirón débil a su capa. Hayate le miró confundida. Los ojos borgoñas de la rubia palidecieron más, hasta que el iris negro en su mirada desapareció por completo.

-"Ya no…"

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Alicia? ¡¿Alicia?!"

-"Mi… corazón…"

-"¡ALICIA!"

_**¡PLAAAAAAAFFFFFF!**_

La cobra abalanzó de golpe todo su cuerpo contra Nanoha, rompiendo la pared detrás de ella y arrojándola metros más allá; después, se volvió hacia Alicia.

Su risa macabra acompañada de un siseo ensordecedor llenó toda la construcción.

_-"Tonta –la lengua bífida salió-, tú no puedes salvarla. Sólo mi señor puede conseguirlo –sus ojos delgados como agujas se movieron rápidamente, enfocando a Fate-, pero debo llevarme su pago."_

Las mandíbulas se abrieron con deleite, el veneno resbalando de las hileras de dientes y perforando el piso con su ácido.

-"¡Aléjate de nosotras –la Comandante le lanzó una piedra-, monstruo!"

Nyar chasqueó su lengua, no percibiendo el golpecito de juguete que tocó su cara. En segundos, desapareció de nuevo entre las sombras.

La tierra volvió a retumbar.

Signum jaló a Hayate sin miramientos.

-"¡ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO!"

Una vez más tuvieron que escapar, volando hacia un terreno abierto no muy lejos de ahí. Mientras lo hacían, miraron hacia atrás. No es que todo estuviera cayéndose al suelo por los ataques del servidor de Azathoth, sino que la inestable construcción era ahora sustituida por piedras que brotaban de los escombros como enormes pilares de signos extraños.

Destrozando el lugar y todo lo que estaba en sus cercanías.

El mensajero oscuro se erigió entre ellas, cual director de una orquesta que armonizaba aquel caos que levantó llamas y desastre al instante. Su voz siseante hizo eco en la noche caótica.

Alertando a la gente que abrazaba a sus familiares y veía a todos lados, encontrando sombras y más sombras en tanto el cántico de la muerte rezaba en sus oídos.

-"Fate…"

Arf se movió apenas, haciendo el ademán de ponerse en pie y regresando al piso de inmediato. Shamal se acercó a ella, sosteniendo la cabeza roja y contemplando al lobo gemir de dolor.

_-"Y las piedras serán las Puertas a través de las cuales los podréis hacer surgir desde el tiempo y el espacio, exteriores al hombre. Rogad a los de las piedras de la noche, y cuando la Luna disminuya en su luz…"_

-"Él mintió…"

-"¿Arf?"

-"Mi ama –un aullido de dolencia escapó de su garganta, las patas rascando el suelo con fuerza-, Precia, se sacrificó como pago… Fate, él nunca dijo… él nunca dijo…"

-"Shh, comprendo."

El familiar se calló, con las orejas dobladas hacia atrás y el pecho subiendo y bajando; luchando por encontrar el oxígeno faltante, y a la vez, no perjudicar a la menor de las Testarossa al necesitar de su magia para sobrevivir.

_-"…volviendo la cara en la dirección de Su Venida –la figura de la serpiente se encogió, regresando a su forma de antes-, pronunciando las palabras y haciendo los gestos que harán acudir a los Antiguos. Haciendo que Ellos anden una vez más por la Tierra." (1)_

El monstruo levantó una mano, moviendo sus filosos dedos en signos que fueron acompañados por relámpagos furiosos, que alumbraron el firmamento colmado de espesos nimbos, y que castigaron a la ciudad.

Nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de aquellos monolitos erigidos en una danza mortífera y sin control.

Shamal gritó algo a los demás, pero no fue escuchada por los truenos estridentes.

_-__"__Más allá de la Puerta moran ahora los Antiguos; no en los espacios conocidos por los hombres, sino en los rincones que hay entre ellos. Vagabundean fuera de la superficie de la Tierra y esperan siempre el momento de Su vuelta; porque la Tierra los ha conocido y los conocerá en el tiempo a venir."_

Los relámpagos se intensificaron y un huracán poderoso empezó a levantarse del centro de aquellas piedras, con el agujero haciéndose más ancho conforme se elevaba hasta las alturas.

Nanoha apretó a Fate contra sí, con miedo; en cuanto vio el vértice desviarse a tierra, golpeando a todos sin piedad. Sus zapatos chirriaron ante el pavimento, haciendo fuerza para no ser jalados por la gran ventisca.

_-"Y los Antiguos tienen al horrible y deforme Azathoth por Su Dueño, y esperan con Él en la negra caverna, donde roe vorazmente en el caos final; en medio del loco batir de recónditos tambores –los labios de la gemela mayor se separaron, en un respiro alarmante-, del discordante sonido de horribles flautas y de incesantes bramidos de ciegos dioses idiotas, que andan arrastrando los pies y gesticulan por siempre, mas sin propósito alguno." (1)_

Los latidos del corazón casi le descuartizaron la cabeza y todo su mundo se volvió un haz de colores confusos, hasta teñirse de negro y rojo.

-"¡ALICIAAAA!"

Hayate le sacudió apenas, inquieta. La rubia parecía haber caído en un trance, dejando de respirar mientras su cuerpo perdía color rápidamente. Demasiado rápido para angustia de la Comandante, que llamó a Rein, depositando en el piso el cuerpo inconsciente de Alicia.

-"¡Hayate!"

_**¡STOMP!**_

El grito de Vita le previno de ser atacada por un tentáculo salido de la nada. Rein y Hayate lo esquivaron a tiempo. La castaña apretó sus dientes, con la muñeca preciada en sus manos, mirando a Nyar que reía a lo lejos al tiempo que su brazo recuperaba su forma; para hacer después saludos y signos con sus garras a las piedras erguidas.

-"¡MALDITA BESTIA!" –gritó impotente la Comandante.

En ese momento, él sonrió. Alzó un brazo a los cielos oscuros y de repente, justo detrás suyo, las Jewel Seeds salieron disparador por encima de su cabeza.

Cuatro de ellas de dispusieron según la Rosa de los Vientos, con el símbolo del toro, la serpiente, el agua y el escorpión apareciendo respectivamente en cada una. Enseguida, las siete joyas restantes se alinearon, adoptando esta vez, la figura de un rosario con forma de cruz.

Zafira abrió los ojos en espanto, percibiendo la tierra moverse ante sus patas así como todo su pelaje se erizaba de golpe. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta hacia su ama.

-"¡HAAAYAATEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nadie se había percatado de la gigantesca sombra que se había deslizado fuera del vórtice, y que ahora se arrastraba hacia el cuerpo de Alicia. Signum izó a Levantine, enterrando su espada pero simplemente apuñalando el suelo en vano.

Entonces, la sombra trasmutó del piso y pasó a formar parte del plano físico, tirándose de golpe y abriendo las mandíbulas contra Hayate.

Fue como si un torbellino la golpease directamente. Al siguiente instante, sintió su cuerpo rebotar contra el asfalto una y otra vez, rodando por los suelos. Y cuando por fin puso las manos como freno, viendo a Rein caer a un lado suyo también, los escalofríos congelaron su piel.

Hayate tenía las manos _vacías_.

Alzó la mirada con temor. Allá arriba, la silueta oscura se alzaba tenebrosa; y Azathoth tomaba entre sus garras a Alicia, como la muñeca de trapo que siempre había sido.

-"¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

La carcajada de Nyar ahogó todas las maldiciones, gritos y llamadas que Hayate hiciera desde el suelo. El caos estrujando los corazones y devorando las esperanzas de todos.

El Dios miró a la rubia antes de extender un par de alas deformes, pero tan largas que parecieron abarcar toda la ciudad, y encogerse en un diminuto punto donde desaparecieron; solamente para brotar de nuevo entre las piedras, provocando su brillo.

Llamando silenciosamente a su ejército olvidado…

-"Fate…" –murmuró Nanoha con miedo, abrazándola más fuerte, temiendo que en cualquier momento la abominable criatura se la arrebatara también.

Alicia fue lanzada a los aires entonces, quedando suspendida entre los nubarrones que se abrieron en un enorme boquete. La figura de aquel ser poderoso enarbolándose detrás suyo.

Las once Jewel Seeds resplandecieron. Un portal había sido abierto.

Chorros de rayos negros y púrpuras cayeron de aquel agujero, disparando contra Unimari que no tuvo cómo defenderse. Azathoth abrió sus fauces. Una luz blanca rodeó el cuerpo de la muñeca, y enfrente de ella, el arco negro apareció.

Suspendido en el aire, con su apariencia trastocada dando vueltas sobre sí.

_¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

El Dios aulló ensordecedoramente, interrumpido sus movimientos ante un inesperado relámpago azul. Nanoha y Hayate, junto con los demás, se volvieron.

Y no fueron los únicos.

Lindy Harlaown, que ya había arribado al lugar, cayó de rodillas al ver a su hijo en los aires; jadeando, aún malherido pero sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo.

-"Podrás ser un Dios –inhaló aire profundamente-, ¡pero eso no te da derecho a robar vidas!"

-"¡CHRONO!"

Más rayos bajaron del portal, transformándose en bestias de cientos de brazos como tentáculos, y hocicos puntiagudos que se atascaban de colmillos retorcidos al igual que sus siete ojos de diferentes tamaños, moviéndose todos en diferentes direcciones. Se deslizaron por las paredes y el suelo tal cuales tarántulas monstruosas, en dirección hacia donde Nanoha y los demás trataban de reunirse de nuevo.

Obligados a retroceder ante la nueva amenaza.

Azathoth ignoró a Chrono para volverse lentamente hacia Alicia, con las garras rodeándola sin tocarla y sus alas batiéndose apenas.

Relámpagos más gruesos y peligrosos surcaron el firmamento, alumbrando todo con luces infernales, expandiéndose más allá de la ciudad. Las nubes que habían sido jaladas por aquel boquete dimensional dejaron escapar una lluvia tan densa como lágrimas, a forma de un último lamento; antes de ser absorbidas por el portal oscuro cuyas tinieblas caían sin cesar sobre Unimari.

El Caos Idiota rugió a los cielos y el mundo enteró tembló. En medio de su horroroso canto, su fiel ejército se puso en pie y aulló también.

Nanoha apretó contra su pecho la cabeza de Fate, volteando exasperada hacia todos lados y sin saber qué hacer. Era demasiado poder y Alicia estaba en manos del Dios Oscuro.

Bardiche ya no respondía.

El nuevo Fliegen brillaba a lo lejos, como un faro de mal presagio a través de la neblina.

De repente, Chrono aterrizó junta a ella, con una mano cerca del corazón y las vendas que se entrecruzaban entre su pecho y brazos comenzando a sangrar del esfuerzo.

-"Nanoha –jadeó-, no desesperes. La desesperación es el alimento de este Dios..."

-"Chrono… Fate, ¡Fate, yo…!"

-"¡Despierta, demonios! –Chrono gimió adolorido, tomando su costado derecho-. Despierta, Nanoha, Fate aún no ha muerto. Pero no la ayudas quedándote sin hacer nada."

_-"Yo no contaría con eso si fuera tú, Chrono Harlaown."_

Nyarlathotep de nuevo se aparecía frente a ellos, caminando tranquilamente, con su figura alta y delgada impregnado de orgullo y maldad. Su risa torcida y sus garras abriendo y cerrándose con ese mortal tracateo, decidiendo la forma en que devoraría sus cuerpos así como sus almas.

El Capitán acercó sus labios al oído de la pelirroja, con los sentidos disparados en alerta y los nervios empezando a crispársele.

-"El alma de Azathoth mora en Yog-Sothoth, y Él llamará a los Antiguos cuando las estrellas marquen el tiempo de Su Venida; porque Yog-Sothoth es la Puerta a través de la cual Aquellos del Vacío volverán a entrar –las serpientes en el cielo descendieron una vez más entre los edificios, envolviendo a la ciudad con ciclones de fuego y atizando las súplicas y llantos de miedo-. Yog-Sothoth conoce los laberintos del tiempo, porque el tiempo es uno para Él. Y Él conoce por dónde aparecieron los Antiguos en tiempos muy remotos, y por donde Ellos volverán a aparecer, cuando el ciclo vuelva a empezar."

_¡GRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!_

_**¡BLAST! ¡BLAST! ¡BLAST! ¡BLAST!**_

_**¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!! ¡¡CRAAAAAAASSSHHHHHHHHH!!**_

Las llamas pintaron el firmamento de rojo, las casas y los rascacielos cayeron como simples bloques de juguete mientras las avenidas eran agujereadas sin consideración.

La sangre pronto impregnó el ambiente, acompañada del sonido del arrastrar de patas monstruosas y bramidos estúpidos, que ya avanzaban lentamente.

-"Después del día viene la noche; los días del hombre pasarán, y Ellos reinarán donde reinaron una vez –Chrono hizo una pausa, sintiendo la garganta secarse y el pecho dolerle con fuerza-. Por su vileza… los conoceréis y… y su maldición mancillará la Tierra..." (1)

Nanoha le miró confundida mas Chrono asintió, tomando de nuevo su báculo para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y enfrentar a Nyar, que se había detenido a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-"Tú, Bestia –habló trabajosamente, entrecerrando un ojo-. Eres el único responsable por el ataque a los cuarteles generales de la TSAB; eres el único culpable de mis heridas; eres el único que ha hecho todas estas trampas para hacer caer a la familia Testarossa en tus garras, ¡¡y ofrecerlas como ofrenda a tu señor Azathoth!!"

_-"Oh, ¿qué será de mí ahora? –se burló el monstruo, siseando como siempre-. Bueno, sí que lo soy, pero… ¿hay algo que puedas hacer en mí contra, hijo de Lindy Harlaown?_

El ojo rojo del mensajero se desvió hacia la nombrada con burla, recordando lo sucedido en los cuarteles generales; cuando la mujer se arrodilló frente a él, suplicando por misericordia.

La Almirante apretó sus puños. Mas su mirada se llenó de terror en cuanto el Hombre Oscuro se tiró sobre el pelinegro, adoptando en cosa de segundos la figura bestial de la antigua quimera.

Chrono gritó, poniendo su báculo entre las mandíbulas grotescas y manchadas de sangre seca. Nanoha apretó más fuerte a Fate, viendo los zapatos del pelinegro hundirse bajo el quebradizo pavimento.

_-"Capitán –rugió la cabeza del león, alzándose y abandonando la del cordero y el dragón que se mantenían asidas al dispositivo-, ¡llore y suplique como todos, porque el Paraíso ha desaparecido de la Tierra!"_

_¡RRRRRROOOOAAAAARRR!_

_¡CHRONOOOOOO!_

_¡CRACK! __**¡SLAAAASH!**_

El báculo se quebró en dos y las fauces del león se cerraron sobre la carne de su hombro con deleite. El chico gritó. Nanoha gritó también, temblando mientras abrazaba con terror a la rubia inconsciente.

El piso cedió ante el peso y Chrono Harlaown cayó de espaldas al suelo, al tiempo en que el batallón de la TSAB por fin regresaba a la realidad y disparaban sus lanzas contra la bestia.

La quimera lo soltó de inmediato y voló alto, batiendo las alas blancas de pájaro que salían de su lomo. Con las dos cabezas gruñendo y la del felino en medio, escurriendo de sangre.

Azathoth rugió.

Y su llamado extendió el portal al mismo tamaño que Unimari misma. El boquete era ahora evidente desde el espacio exterior, donde todos los cruceros del Bureau llegaban a presenciar su poder.

Diferentes dirigentes de todos los rangos y milicias fijaron sus ojos en las pantallas de los barcos, observando a la Tierra girar cada vez con más lentitud en tanto una mancha oscura se expandía por encima.

Las tres cabezas del mensajero rieron, y con un aullido en común elevó sus tres cuellos al punto donde Alicia flotaba. En aquel momento, una centella lóbrega rompió los suelos, y limpiamente, atravesó su corazón.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El arco negro al frente de su dueña brilló con una intensidad preciosa y apocalíptica, dejando de girar al fin.

Hayate cayó de rodillas al suelo, casi jalándose los cabellos de desesperación, mientras una de aquellas bestias de tentáculos se lanzaba contra ella.

Signum se atravesó con su espada arriba y le defendió.

Las piedras brillaron en sus signos.

El Dios Oscuro empezó a succionar el alma y magia de Alicia Testarossa con cruel calma así como llamaba a la oscuridad que le obedeció casi al instante. Remolinos se formaron entonces en el cielo y las tormentas eléctricas azotaron la ciudad.

Rein gimió al sentir el dolor de su ama ante lo que estaban presenciando. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos tiernos, en su mente naciendo involuntariamente las imágenes del Viento Oscuro y el Festival de las Muñecas Kokeshi.

El dispositivo llevó sus pequeños manos a la cara y negó. Quería ayudar a Hayate, quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo.

Vita se unió a Signum para proteger a Hayate, que había caído en un estado catatónico sin poder despegar sus ojos de Alicia, cuyo pecho ahora empezaba a ser atravesado por la garra de Azathoth también.

La sangre rojiza resbalaba sobre aquella filosa uña blanca pálida. El Caos pareció sonreír, con sus alas extendiéndose en gloria y su cuerpo refulgiendo de un poder que antiguamente le hubiera sido despojado.

Rein miró a su dueña y miró al titánico Dios.

Los soldados del Sultán Demoníaco siguieron bajando del vórtice que había incrementado su tamaño al igual que las tormentas aumentaban su cólera.

Shamal y Zafira defendían a una Arf desfallecida que no podía ni pararse y parecía ir a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento; lo mismo que Chrono y Nanoha, que se mantenían escudando con sus cuerpos a una moribunda Fate.

_**¡THUD!**_

Vita fue golpeada por un tentáculo mientras Signum arrojaba a lo lejos el cuerpo de un monstruo, cortado en dos por Levantine.

Las llamas consumían a la ciudad mientras Nyar se elevaba al cielo, llamando en lengua maldita a los generales del Dios Oscuro para que pasaran del otro lado del portal. Tres pesadas figuras envueltas en neblina negra se precipitaron dentro de las piedras erigidas.

Azathoth aulló, con el arcaico poder latiendo una vez más dentro de sus venas.

Tras esas formas vinieron otro tipo de bestias cuyas alas se asemejaban a murciélagos, pero no poseían cabeza, sino que sus fauces estaban en sus abdómenes; los cuales se ondeaban, dejando caer una baba espesa al tiempo en que sobrevolaban por entre los edificios destruidos y las personas que huían por sus vidas.

Sus carnosos apéndices hacían un sonido hueco al aletear, y sus chillidos eran semejantes a los de cientos de hienas hambrientas.

La Tríada que hubiese caído momentos atrás, se sumergió entonces en el suelo, perforando todo a su paso para succionar la tierra y tomar una forma corpórea. Una de ellas apareció frente a Nanoha y Chrono. Ambos quedaron perplejos. Era una versión espantosa de Precia Testarossa; con colmillos y garras, alas dentadas y una cola reptiloide que latigueaba el suelo con fuerza.

La segunda forma se puso delante de Shamal y Zafira. La versión transformada de Linith en una pantera deforme y de mayor tamaño, cuyas zarpas torcidas arañaban el suelo, arrancándolo como si solo fuera un débil pellejo seco. Sus rugidos roncos y huecos dejaban escapar un humo espeso cual aliento de dragón.

_Pero fue la tercera forma la que tenía una visión más espantosa. _

Brotó del suelo, justo enfrente de Signum y Vita, que se pusieron delante de su aún catatónica ama Hayate. Debía ser la cabeza de los tres.

Y era una burla cruel a los ojos llorosos de todos. Si Fate y Alicia fueran una sola…

_Serían esa bestia._

No era terrible porque fuese monstruosa, sino porque era todo lo contrario. Una joven extremadamente hermosa, cuyos larguisímos cabellos rubios se ondeaban al viento, la lluvia portentosa que se había desatado ni siquiera le empapaba o tocaba; permitiendo que los mechones cayeran de forma graciosa a su alrededor.

Vestía una armadura en color blanco, negro y rojo; con adornos plateados sobre un vestido blanco de olanes vaporosos que protegían sus cabellos de tocar el suelo. Sus brazos elegantemente cubiertos de guantes hasta arriba del codo, con plateadas protecciones en las muñecas. Su largo y fino cuello adornado por un collar tachonado en piedras preciosas que formaban una mariposa.

Pero lo más cruel eran sus ojos borgoñas, que carecían de un iris negro que le hubiese conferido la característica humana. Y en su cabeza, ostentaba una diadema trenzada a sus cabellos por listones rojizos.

Una burla.

_Una total locura… _

Signum volvió sus ojos hacia Alicia y comprendió el truco. El cuerpo de la rubia había desaparecido del cielo donde Azathoth le hubiera atacado.

No estaba por ningún lado.

La pelirrosa volvió su mirada a aquella hermosa mujer que estiró con gracia un brazo. Y el arco oscuro, Fliegen, apareció en su mano.

De buena gana, hubiera gritado de frustración.

_Era Alicia Testarossa._

Y justo detrás de ella, el monstruoso rostro de Azathoth se reveló, con las garras y alas rodeándola con orgullo.

Como si fuese su propia hija.

_Su propia Muñeca Rota…_

_

* * *

_

Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht  
und stehlen eure kleinen heissen Tränen;  
sie warten bis der Mond erwacht,  
und drücken sie in meine kalten Venen.

Nun, liebe Zinder, gebt fein Acht:  
Ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen,  
ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht;  
hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen.

Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht.

...die Augenlider zu erpressen...

_Os visitan de noche  
y os roban vuestras lágrimas calientes;  
esperan a que salga la luna,  
y las introducen en mis venas frías._

_Ahora, queridos niños, poned atención:  
Soy la voz de vuestra almohada,  
os he traído algo;  
me lo he arrancado del pecho._

_Con este corazón tengo el poder._

…_para ejercer sobre vuestros párpados..._

* * *

_  
_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

(1) Fragmentos del Necronomicón.

K: Uff, pues nada más decir que nunca me imaginé que esta escena, de las que más he esperado desde un principio, podría acabar… así. Debo admitir, Kit, que tus ideas me han dejado por demás fascinada, sobre todo sumándole al horror que le has complementado y que en mi cabeza jamás habría pasado.

Asimismo, me gustaría invitar a los lectores -puesto que mi compañera ha hecho unos increíbles bocetos de muñecas (sí, es que yo soy una reverenda bruta para dibujar gente, a mí déjenme animales nada más XD)-, a visitar su perfil.

Allí está el link al deviant, Kit pondrá sus dibujos allí. Yo, con su permiso debido, los pondré también en mi perfil de todos modos =)

C: Muchas gracias, Kida, por andar componiendo mis descomposturas. Y gracias a quienes nos leen, por tener la cabeza para entender tantas locuras desmedidas de dos locas XD

Pero como decían por ahí... ¡¡esto no acaba, hasta que acaba!!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

* * *


	26. Interludio

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _La Desesperación, de José Espronceda._

* * *

_Que el trueno me despierte  
con su ronco estampido,  
y al mundo adormecido  
le haga estremecer._

_  
¡Que rayos cada instante  
caigan sobre él sin cuento!_

_  
Que se hunda el firmamento._

…_Me agrada mucho ver…_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXV_

_Interludio_

"_El primer Sol, el Sol del Tigre, nació en 955 a.C. Pero al final de un largo período de 676 años, el Sol y los hombres fueron devorados por los tigres._

_El segundo Sol era el del viento. Él fue llevado por el viento; y todos los que vivían sobre la tierra, y quienes se colgaban de los árboles para resistir a la tempestad, se transformaron en monos._

_Vino a continuación el tercer Sol, el sol de la Lluvia. Una lluvia de fuego se abatió sobre la tierra, y los hombres se transformaron en pavos._

_El cuarto Sol, el sol de Agua, fue destruido por las inundaciones. Todos los que vivían en esta época se transformaron en peces; el agua recubrió todo durante 52 años._

_Pensativos, los dioses se reunieron en Teotihuacan:_

_-¿Quién se va a encargar ahora de traer la aurora sobre la tierra?_

_El Señor de los Caracoles, célebre por su fuerza y su belleza, hizo un paso adelante:_

_-Yo seré el Sol, dijo él._

_-¿Alguien más?_

_Silencio._

_Todos miraron al Pequeño Dios Sifilítico, el más feo y desafortunado de los dioses. Y decidieron:_

_-Tú. _

_El Señor de los Caracoles y el Pequeño Dios Sifilítico se retiraron a las montañas, que hoy son las pirámides del Sol y de la Luna. Allá, en ayunas, meditaron. Luego, los dioses formaron una inmensa hoguera…_

…_contemplaron el fuego y los llamaron…"_

* * *

Signum retrocedió con paso vacilante, la espada en sus manos temblequeando.

Alicia caminó hacia ella en parsimonia, el cemento a su alrededor agrietándose y retorciéndose, como llorando en agonía mientras le abrían paso a la bendita -¿o acaso maldita?- enviada del Dios.

Azathoth levantó su cuerpo por los cielos y lanzó un espantoso rugido desde su enorme y gruesa garganta blanca. Nyar volteó sus tres cabezas de quimera y voló hacia él, recuperando su antigua forma.

Se posó detrás de Alicia, mostrándole la espalda a su Señor. Y dando tres pasos hacia atrás, su cuerpo y el del Caos, asemejando un abominable dragón, se fundieron en uno solo.

-"Alicia…"

Hayate, que se mantenía de rodillas en el suelo y con las manos todavía en su cabeza, alzó la mirada hacia la rubia. Un rostro frío y la sonrisa diabólica de un ángel en la Tierra le recibieron.

Y sin embargo, los ojos borgoñas desprovistos de sentimientos empezaron a llorar, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

El corazón del Ama del Cielo Nocturno se contrajo, y se sintió llorar también…

* * *

_¡AWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKK!_

Un aullido armonioso, como el canto hipnotizante de las ballenas, se dejó oír por toda la ciudad. El Dios Oscuro se dobló y se lanzó hacia abajo, en dirección a Alicia, rodeándola con su cuerpo largo de serpiente blanca.

Ambos brillaron.

Y finalmente, el Dios, el Mensajero y la Muñeca formaron uno.

Las once Jewel Seeds deshicieron su formación y levitaron por los aires manteniendo un patrón circular, con su resplandor azul fundiéndose y convirtiéndose después en el corazón de la Bestia.

La imagen de la rubia destelló, con las partículas de diamantina flotando a su alrededor y alborotando sus cabellos sueltos; abandonando la trenza que siempre se había mantenida fiel cuando sus ropas cambiaban a las de maga.

El arco negro brilló, y una flecha hecha de cristal oscuro se creó entre los dedos enguantados de blanco. La cuerda se tensó.

Las alas anómalas y puntiagudas del Caos nacieron de la espalda de Alicia, enormes y blancas; batieron una y otra vez, hasta que sus pies renunciaron al piso, con el collar de mariposa confeccionado por joyas, tintineando tal cascabeles santos.

Y mientras flotaba en los aires, la figura espantosa de Azathoth se dejaba ver detrás de ella de cuando en cuando, como un colosal espíritu etéreo.

_-"Hoy es el día del Gran Retorno, y en este último día, los Exteriores blandirán sus mandíbulas y limpiarán la faz del Universo –el siseo hizo eco en toda Uminari, asustando a todas las personas; los labios de Alicia moviéndose, pero la voz de Nyarlathothep hablando-. Allí, donde los poros de la Tierra debían de bastar…"_

Los brazos se enderezaron y la saeta oscura se cubrió de flamas negras, apuntando directo hacia donde Lindy Harlaown se mantenía de pie, con el libro prohibido todavía entre sus brazos.

_-"…seres que sólo debían de arrastrarse –el mensajero escupió con rencor, pasando la vista borgoña por todos los seres humanos que estaban en derredor-, han aprendido a caminar…" (1)_

_**¡BLAAAAAASSSSST!**_

-"¡MAMÁ!"

El grito de Chrono fue interrumpido cuando Arf se abalanzó de inmediato frente a la mujer, cayendo sobre sus cuatro patas y alzando un escudo protector; que si bien se quebró en pedazos, duró lo suficiente como para desviar el ataque.

Lindy quitó el brazo que había llevado a su cara y miró con incredulidad al lobo rojo enfrente de ella.

-"No he olvidado lo que nos hizo, Harlaown –gruñó el familiar, entre jadeos-. Pero sus amigos están tratando de salvar a mis amas, y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto tampoco…"

La Almirante no dijo nada, admirando el cuerpo cansado de la criatura con el hocico en alto, observando a la caballera de blanco.

-"Nosotros somos familia –una suave voz rompió con el silencio, atrayendo las miradas de todos-, por eso, por eso… ¡vamos a recuperar a Alicia!"

Los ojos de Nanoha se iluminaron al fin, viendo a Fate ponerse de pie y convocar de nuevo a Bardiche, sujetándolo fuertemente con su mano derecha. La rubia le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-"Gracias por cuidar de mí, Nanoha –susurró con dulzura-. Lamento tener que molestarte, ¿pero pelearías junto a mí una vez más?"

-"¡Um! –asintió, poniéndose de pie también-. Éste es nuestro mundo ahora, y lo seguirá siendo."

_¡GRRRROAAAAAARRRR!_

La figura de Precia se abalanzó sobre Chrono, con Nanoha cubriéndolo desde atrás; mientras tanto Fate se abría paso para volar hasta donde su hermana estaba.

Los guantes blancos acariciaron los costados de Fliegen y varias flechas oscuras surgieron, impulsándolas todas y liberándolas de golpe una sola vez.

La lluvia de saetas explotó por todos lados. Más y más cayeron, con Alicia acometiendo ante todos. Y la figura de Azathoth escondida detrás, abriendo las fauces y escupiendo según los dedos de la rubia soltaban los ataques.

* * *

El humo espeso ya tocaba los altos cielos, donde los cruceros de la TSAB no cesaban de disparar hacia las bestias aladas que sobrevolaban por la ciudad. Magos del Bureau peleaban uno a uno contra los monstruos raptores que atacaban a los ciudadanos, los cuales ellos buscaban sacar cuanto antes del desastre que caía sobre ellos, a causa de las flechas que Alicia no paraba de arrojar.

-"¿Es que nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada, Signum?" –gritó Vita, dando un martillazo contra una flecha.

-"No… por supuesto que no."

La pelirrosa sabía que debían hacer algo pero no tenía una idea clara del cómo o qué. Observaba los movimientos enajenados de la rubia, como si realmente todo a su alrededor no fuese más que una pila de papel dispuesto para ser incinerado.

De repente, la joven miró al cielo y le apuntó con un dedo enguantado. Un enorme relámpago vino a ella para convertirse en una flecha eléctrica que apuntó justo a uno de los cruceros.

-"Snake Form."

La líder de los Wolkenritten no se lo pensó dos veces. Se arrojó de lleno contra la hija de Precia antes de que sus manos se deslizaran una vez más sobre el arco de cristal y destruyera una de las naves.

-"¡DETENTE!"

Fate le salió al paso.

Signum se sorprendió de verla ahí de pie, con los brazos extendidos y volando para evitar que lastimase a su hermana. La cara empapada en súplica y perdón. Sin embargo, la mueca de sorpresa se esfumó de inmediato al empujar a la rubia a un lado, y entonces…

_**¡BLAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTT!**_

_¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!_

-"¡ALIIICCIIIAAAAAA!"

Los gritos de Fate fueron sofocados por el estridente remolino de poder que la flecha oscura creó, partiendo en pedazos la armadura del brazo derecho que la guerrera de la espada había alzado para proteger su rostro y alcanzando a destruir uno de los barcos del Bureau.

Vita gritó asustada al ver la carga de energía que envolvió el cuerpo de su compañera y la arrojó contra el suelo agrietado, forzando un caminillo entre el asfalto.

-"¡SIGNUM! –volteó a verla, contemplando la estela de humo que salía del lugar donde había caído-. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO, TESTAROSSA?!"

La guardiana, presa de una rabia creciente, se dio la media vuelta y agitó su martillo con fuerza directo al rostro de Fate. La otra tan sólo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que jamás llegó.

-"¡BASTA! ¡No voy a permitir que armen una pelea cuando el enemigo ya nos está dando una paliza!"

-"¿Nanoha…?"

Las pupilas borgoñas vislumbraron a la pelirroja al frente suyo, sujetando con sus manos magulladas el mango de Graf Eisen; la tela que cubría el brazo derecho pintada de un rojo oscuro casi por completo, con las heridas provocadas en el Festival de las Muñecas volviéndose a abrir.

-"¿Por qué no dejaste que la detuviera, Testarossa? –interrumpió Signum, caminando hasta ellas y mirándolas desde abajo mientras se sujetaba un hombro desnudo-. ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de tus acciones, o es que no estás pensando en los demás?"

-"¡No permitiré que dañen a Alicia!"

-"¡Signum no iba lastimar a tu hermana, estúpida! ¡Eres una idiota!"

-"¡Ya basta, Vita!" –exclamó Nanoha, empujando súbitamente el martillo para hacer claro su enfado.

Todos guardaron silencio. En esos momentos, Fate dirigió una mirada tímida a su gemela en las alturas, lejos de ellas; ataviada como un ángel guerrero, y aún así, portando un corazón de demonio…

-"Alicia… -susurró, con los ojos empezándole a humedecerse al igual que sentía las mejillas arder-… ¡es lo único que me queda en la vida!" –terminó con la voz ahogada.

Nanoha se mordió los labios, permitiendo que la tristeza pernease sus ópalos zafiro. Tenía razón. Fate tenía razón.

Si por alguna casualidad del destino Alicia perdiese la vida, ella se quedaría sola… aún con Arf a su lado, las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales.

-"Está bien, vamos a encontrar la manera –la ojiazul tomó su mano, apenas cubierta por los retazos de hule negro que habían sobrevivido- de traerla de regreso. Pero, ¿entiendes que tenemos que lastimarla para poder salvarla, Fate? ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?"

La nombrada asintió débilmente, sabiendo de antemano que no había otra opción.

-"Por favor… -susurró en un hilo, volviendo la vista a su gemela-… ayúdenme a recuperarla…"

* * *

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Alicia se hicieron más profusas, con las joyas borgoñas tornándose de un blanco brillante, precioso como diamantina. Los labios temblando cual si todo a su alrededor fuese una tormenta de nieve insoportable.

Suaves murmullos abandonando su garganta, pero ningún sonido llegando a ser inteligible. Los dedos cubiertos por los largos guantes blancos, haciendo cada vez más presión, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos.

Alicia estaba llorando. Alicia estaba llorando.

_Y nadie podía verlo…_

_¡STRAIN!_

La melodía de la cuerda púrpura tensarse anunció la preparación a ataque de Fliegen una vez más. El monstruo Linith gruñó entonces, cual si el bello sonido hubiese sido el detonante para iniciar una bocanada de fuego en contra de Arf y Lindy.

_¡RROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!_

_**PROTECTION! (¡PROTECCIÓN!)**_

Esta vez fue Shamal quien les salvaguardó, ayudada por Zafira. El torbellino de fuego veló por entero la visión de los cuatro, con la barrera azul y verde empezando a concentrar todo el calor dentro.

La guerrera del lago aspiró fuerte, percibiendo la sensación de estar dentro de un horno colarse por su piel. De repente, las garras de la enorme pantera golpearon el cemento, haciendo a la rubia caer de rodillas al tiempo en que el animal redoblaba su ataque.

Ahora, era como si un boquete de fuego quisiera engullirlos, siendo solamente desviado a los lados por el campo protector. Luces rojas y amarillas se convirtieron en la única visión al abrir los ojos ante el calor sofocante…

_¡TIN!_

-"¡Resiste!"

El aullido de Zafiro apenas alcanzó los oídos de su camarada, quien pronto observó con temor su segundo péndulo ser disparado. Todo se congeló. La mirada carmesí siguiendo el recorrido de su dispositivo, habiendo cedido por la presión del ataque.

Las llamas levantando el pavimento. Descuartizando la barrera y rodeando al lobo azul, que lanzó un gemido agonizante mientras el dolor lo forzaba a ponerse en dos patas; con el concreto elevándose a temperaturas altas.

Shamal gritó, sintiendo las lenguas rojas rozar sus ropajes.

El fuego se desvaneció en el aire. En cuanto la Almirante abrió su mirar, la imagen gigantesca de la pantera monstruosa la recibió, corriendo velozmente y con las patas retumbando al igual que los truenos en el cielo.

_¡GRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!_

_¡ROOOOOOAARRRR!_

_**¡SLASH!**_

_¡AWWWFFFF!_

Arf se atravesó de inmediato y galopó directo hacia a la bestia, obligándole a ponerse de pie en cuanto sus mandíbulas rojas se cerraron sobre la curveada oreja negra. Linith lanzó un chillido estridente, con los colmillos retorcidos revelándose a la vista de todos.

-"¡AHORA!" –vociferó Zafira, con el cuerpo temblando y el humo expidiendo de lomo.

-"¡Klarer Wind!"

El artefacto obedeció de inmediato, con los cristales volando y haciendo arcos que se entrelazaban una y otra vez alrededor del cuerpo de la pantera; la bestia rugió, concibiendo todo su enorme cuerpo ser comprimido al siguiente instante.

Enseguida, trozos de hielo surgieron ante el comando de Zafira, constriñendo aún más al monstruo.

Finalmente Lindy Harlaown invocó su báculo, apuntando la punta filosa directo al pecho de la criatura. En sus ojos reflejándose su forma abismal así como la figura de Arf, siendo sacudida de un lado a otro como un pedazo de trapo.

"_Yo… yo debí haber evitado esto. __Yo provoqué esto…"_

-"¡ALMIRANTE!" –llamó Shamal, siendo jalada bruscamente hacia delante, con las cuerdas tensándose al máximo por el retorcer del animal.

"_Fate… Alicia… lo que has hecho, lo que tú, Bestia, __nos has hecho…"_

-"¡¡¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!!!"

_¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!_

Los hielos se quebraron y los péndulos por fin cedieron. Los ojos oscuros de Linith se dirigieron hacia Lindy Harlaown al tiempo en que la lanza se izaba en el aire, dando vueltas sobre sí.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los dientes bestiales, y una de las garras arañó fuertemente la figura del lobo rojo, obligándolo así a abrir el hocico para lanzar un chillido.

Arf cayó.

Y la horrible pantera expandió las mandíbulas emitiendo un feroz rugido. Los ojos de la Almirante se llenaron de espanto.

La punta del báculo atravesó la piel y gotas de sangre volaron…

_¡GRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!_

_**¡SLAAAASHHHH**__**H!**_

_¡AAAARRRFFFF!__  
_

_

* * *

_

-"¡MUERE!"

-"¡Todavía no!"

Chrono voló rápidamente hacia atrás, de espaldas, permitiendo que los pocos soldados que no luchaban contra el ejército de Azathoth le auxiliasen en su pelea contra Precia.

Las descargas de magia que asemejaban balas pronto colisionaron contra la mujer, liberando una explosión inmensa de humo.

El pelinegro alzó su dispositivo, mas en cuanto la nube se hubo disipado, sólo el viento frío y la noche oscura le recibieron. Los escalofríos recorrieron su piel y él volteó a mirar a todos lados, desesperado.

Los dientes crujiendo y los dedos aferrados a Durandal.

-"¡CAPITÁN!"

Volteó de inmediato, observando una lluvia de balas de un fiel subordinado suyo rozarle el rostro; sólo para que al momento en que Chrono siguiese su dirección, descubriese la silueta horripilante de un ser alado tras su espalda, cuya boca tragó los disparos.

Y después, explotó en pedazos, con las alas puntiagudas y sus miembros esparciéndose por el suelo.

-"Photon Lancer –un brillo captó su atención-. Genocide Mode." (Lanza de fotones, Modo Genocida.)

Millones de puntitos resplandecientes resaltaron entre las nubes oscuras, empezando a ganar furor con cada segundo. Los párpados de Chrono se entrecerraron, tratando de distinguir que…

-"¡Capitán, el enemigo está retro…!"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en terror, desviando la vista velozmente hacia uno de los batallones que luchaba en las calles; con el líder del escuadrón agitando su brazo hacia él.

"_No… no… ¡NO!"_

-"¡SALGAN TODOS DE ALLÍ AHORA!"

-"_Breaker_." (_Destruye._)

El cetro de Precia bajó, y al instante, las miles de esferas centellearon. Para después precipitarse de golpe hacia tierra…

-"¡CAPITÁN!"

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

El impacto fue más raudo que Chrono Harlaown, quien se detuvo a medio camino solamente para contemplar por última vez el rostro de sus camaradas luchando; la voz llamándolo segundos atrás quedando grabada en su memoria...

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Una explosión tremenda se alzó hasta el firmamento, con el fuego rojo tocando los cielos de nuevo y arrojando cenizas y trozos humanos y monstruosos por todos lados; como si fuese un volcán en erupción.

Ni siquiera la simiente de los edificios y locales quedó viva. La carne humana descendiendo por todos lados en una lluvia pesada, atrayendo a algunos monstruos que abandonaban la lucha para triturar la piel y huesos en los suelos.

Chrono murmuró algo, estupefacto. Los guantes de metal tocaron sus cabellos para después apretarlos fuertemente, admirando las armaduras de sus soldados ser aplastadas y carcomidas por garras deformes y horripilantes.

La sangre extendiéndose con paciencia por todos los recónditos, levantando el olor metálico de la muerte consigo.

Precia sonrió desde arriba.

Y Chrono lanzó un grito de dolor.

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!__  
_

_

* * *

_

-"¡Alicia, escúchame por favor!"

_**¡CLANK!**_

Bardiche chocó contra el cuarzo de Fliegen, cuyo volumen ahora ostentaba un pico filoso. Fate gritó un par de cosas, uniendo y desuniendo ambos dispositivos.

-"Divine Buster." (Cañón Divino.)

-"Shoot!" (¡Dispara!)

_-"¡Ella es mía ahora! ¡Jajajaja!"_

Un remolino oscuro golpeó en el estómago a la menor, enviándola directo hacia un edificio que traspasó violentamente, con el romper de los cristales y el humo haciéndose presentes al instante.

Al siguiente segundo, Alicia se dio la vuelta, con tres flechas listas que contrarrestaron el ataque de Nanoha; induciendo un estallido que fue aprovechado por las criaturas voladoras, quienes se arremolinaron sobre la pelirroja como un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

_**¡SLASH!**_

La espada de Signum rozó el cuello de la joven, cercenando algunos cuantos cabellos dorados y haciendo las piedras de la mariposa tintinear en armonioso ritmo.

Alicia –Azatoth o Nyarlathotep- sonrió con sorna, ascendiendo en el aire conforme las descomunales aletas blancas se batían tranquilamente.

La guerrera bufó, lanzándose hacia ella con espada en mano.

-"¡Levantine!"

-"Fire Dragon Flash!" (¡Ráfaga del Dragón de Fuego!)

-"Ghost Ice Shield, activated." (Escudo de Hielo Fantasma, activado.)

Un humo congelante rodeó el cuerpo de Alicia, aumentando su neblina en cuanto la llamarada entró en contacto con el escudo. Apenas el ataque se canceló, un vapor marrón empezó a escapar de aquel velo semi-invisble.

La líder de los guerreros de las nubes se alejó de inmediato, saliendo de su alcance con un brazo cubriendo su nariz.

El veneno agrietando la armadura en su cintura, con el óxido corrosivo desplazándose y debilitando las corazas como si los siglos le hubiesen llovido encima.

"_Está usando sus ataques… y los perfecciona con cada momento que pasa…"_

La barrera desapareció al fin.

Las alas carnosas se ensancharon en todo su poderío sólo para juntarse enfrente de su dueña. Los cuernos al final de los apéndices parecieron relucir, y entonces, las aletas se abrieron como si un resorte se hubiera activado.

_Disparando incontables aguijones de luz._

_**¡ZAAAASSSSS!**_

-"¡SIGNUM!"

**Tank Barrier.** (**Barrera de Tanque.)**

Una pequeña figura apareció al frente, con los brazos cruzados delante de su cara y ojos cerrados. Machacando los dientes y emitiendo gemidos de dolor ante las agujas que lograban traspasar el campo prismático rojo, rasgando su piel como simple tela.

-"Vita…"

-"¡Idiota! –articuló apenas-. ¡No te quedes ahí parada, agh! ¡Hayate necesita tu ayuda!"

La pelirrosa pareció vacilar, observando a la niña jadear pesadamente. De repente, la llovizna cesó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alicia Testarossa se mostró frente a la más chica.

Con la punta de la saeta tocando la nariz de una pelirroja asustada.

-"¡VITA!"

_¡THUD!_

_**¡BLASSSSTTTTT!**_

Fate Testarossa empujó con fuerza a su hermana, logrando así que la flecha se desviase por meros milímetros de la guerrera del martillo. Inmediatamente su ropa de combate volvió a la normalidad, abandonando la forma sónica que le había permitido llegar a tiempo.

-"¡VE! –gritó, dándole la espalda y haciéndole frente a su hermana-. Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto –al ver que la otra no se movía, apretó sus puños y le arrojó una diminuta e inofensiva esfera eléctrica-. ¡Necesitamos a Hayate y lo sabes! ¡VETE!"

Signum pareció reaccionar, asintiendo rápidamente.

-"Testarossa…"

-"Vita, por favor ayuda a Nanoha –habló con voz calmada, sujetando a Bardiche y viendo a la nombrada colocarse a su lado-. Yo me haré cargo de Alicia."

La pelirroja pareció pensarlo un poco, mas aceptó; bajando rápidamente así para socorrer a Takamachi, cuyos enemigos mordisqueaban sus mangas y brazos en un intento por apaciguar su hambre.

-"Alicia…"

_-"Nombre equivocado –se carcajeó entre siseos-. Intenta otra vez."_

_**¡CLANK!**_

-"Zamber Form." (Modo Espada.)

-"Bardiche –el ojo dorado brilló-, Riot Zanber." (Espada cuerpo a cuerpo.)

-"Yes, Sir."

La espada dorada adaptó la forma de un sable, y en cuanto la mano derecha de Fate se separó de la izquierda, una réplica exacta se reveló. Con el fulgor dorado perforando las sombras a su alrededor.

Fliegen destelló, cambiando su configuración al aspecto de un hacha, conservando los brazos de murciélago ahora como sus dos puntas filosas.

El cuarzo negro centelleando en el centro.

-"Alicia –llamó, contemplando con ojos oscilantes el mirar blanco-, _te quiero…_"

_**¡CLASH!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Los truenos zumbaron en cólera y los relámpagos oscuros y rojos se precipitaron sobre la tierra una vez más, creando huracanes de fuego y tierra que quemaron y enterraron todo ser a su paso.

_Vivo o muerto._

-"¡NANOHA!"

_**¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡GROOOOAAAAARR!**_

_¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!_

-"¡Graf Eisen!"

-"Destruction Form. Destruction Hammer!" (Forma Destructora. ¡Martillo demoledor!)

-"¡AAAAHHHHHH"

El grito de Vita alcanzó los oídos de Nanoha, así como su mirada desesperada pronto divisaba la figura de la guerrera flotando en el aire, con el gigantesco martillo de hierro apuntando hacia abajo.

_**¡STTTOOOOOMMPPPPP!**_

La punta girando cual taladro furioso y perforando el suelo limpiamente, con las rocas volando y un poderoso torbellino naciendo y encendiendo una explosión que arrasó con gran parte de los monstruos.

-"¡VITA!"

La voz de Rein la hizo voltear, con los zapatos negros tocando el piso y el cuello girándose; solamente para hallar los tentáculos inmovilizar sus brazos mientras fauces asquerosas y bañadas en sangre se abalanzaban sobre ella.

-"…BUSTERRRRR!!!" (¡…DIVINOOOOOO!)

_**¡BLAAAASSSSTTTTTT!**_

Las extremidades pegajosas dejaron de presionarla en cuanto fueron cortadas en dos, la criatura desvaneciéndose en segundos ante la descarga de poder liberada.

Los trozos de aquel animal cayeron sórdidamente en el asfalto, con la pelirroja absorta viendo la sangre negra fluir y las mandíbulas hechas totalmente pedazos.

-"Vita –Nanoha puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de encontrar el aliento-, ¿estás…?"

_**¡GROOOOOAAARRRRRR!**_

Rugidos y gorgoteos estúpidos las hicieron ponerse en guardia enseguida. Las pisadas sonoras de las bestias de tierra y aire pronto sacudieron sus corazones y cansados pulmones. Innumerables ojos reflejando sus rostros en su interior.

Una nidada de demonios bajando por los edificios, perforando el cemento, galopando por las calles y aleteando en los aires alrededor suyo, se alzó de repente.

Y les rodearon sin escapatoria alguna.

* * *

-"¡ALICIA!"

_**¡CLASP! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**_

_**¡THUD!**_

Los cortes arañaban las telas blancas y negras de cada una, con los dispositivos chirriando uno contra otro así como los golpes directos impactaban el estómago de la otra.

En un último encuentro entre Fliegen y Bardiche, ambas se separaron, volando en un círculo mortífero. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Fate sostuvo fuertemente las dos espadas.

La sangre chorreando de sus labios rotos.

Las ropas hechas un total desastres y la capa seccionada a la mitad, conservando solamente la parte superior sujeta a sus hombros. La armadura de Alicia, en cambio, brillaba de pureza.

Con los guantes de su dueña ligeramente segados.

Fliegen emitió un brillo escalofriante, con un ojo monstruoso revelándose en el interior del cuarzo y moviendo su pupila frenéticamente hacia todos lados; Fate sintió su cuerpo estremecerse en cuanto la mirada del dispositivo fijó su vista en ella.

-"Bloody… -la suave voz de Alicia salió, como en una burla brutal al tiempo en que el hacha reproducía la orden en un tono ronco y gutural-… Heart." (Corazón… Sangriento.)

Fate abrió las órbitas en incredulidad, colocando a Bardiche rápidamente al frente y fundiendo los dos sables en uno solo.

-"Jet Zamber." (Espada Fugaz.)

-"IGNITION!" (¡IGNICIÓN!)

-"SET UP!" (¡PREPARADO!)

La descomunal hoja dorada se balanceó pesadamente por los aires, como si los cortase; acto seguido, su dueña se lanzó en picada, con las manos asidas fuertemente al mango del arma que se inclinaba detrás suyo.

El viento alborotando más sus cabellos.

Delante de sus ojos, el increíble retrato de una inmensa ave negra nació, con su graznido cautivador rezando a las tinieblas en el cielo mientras sus plumas lóbregas se extendían encima de los rascacielos.

El pico de un pálido azabache abriéndose, con la sangre escurriendo y deslizándose sobre su pecho emplumado y patas cubiertas de feroces zarpas.

Los ojos totalmente blancos del ave, cual luz atrapada en un recipiente hueco, se enfocaron en ella. Y blandiendo sus alas, subió con movimientos fuertes y veloces en su dirección.

Fate gritó.

La golondrina negra chilló después.

Y una enorme colisión ahogó todos los sonidos del caos que se desataba sobre Uminari.

_**¡PPLLLLAAAAAAAAFFFFFF!**_

_¡FATE-CHAAAAN!_

La menor hizo más fuerza en su espada, cerrando los ojos y escuchando a lo lejos el grito de Nanoha. Las luces oscuras que despedía la representación de su hermana alcanzando a ennegrecer aún más su visión de los alrededores.

Los dientes de Fate crujieron.

Terribles oleadas de calor y dolor reventaron los sentidos de su cuerpo así como escuchaba la armadura negra de su dispositivo no sólo agrietarse, sino despedazarse para que el brutal torrente creado se llevase algunos restos consigo.

El cuarzo de Fliegen, el arco negro, se quebró un poco. Asemejando la punta un corazón desgarrándose que despedía más y más chispas oscuras.

_(Fate…)_

_(¡Alicia! ¡Alicia, dónde estás!)_

_(Me duele…)_

_¡GRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!_

_**¡SLAAAASHHHHH!**_

Un latido atronador hizo eco en la cabeza y pecho de la menor.

Pero fue el rugido escabroso lo que hizo desviase la vista a las avenidas derruidas, viendo frente a sus ojos la silueta de su familiar caer lentamente en el aire mientras dos sangrientas mandíbulas se precipitaban sobre ella.

Y una lanza volaba en dirección suya…

Por una fracción de segundo, el rostro de Fate se contrajo en miedo puro y su concentración se vio partida en dos.

_**¡AAAARRRFFFF!**_

Una fracción de segundo, fue tiempo suficiente para que la espada se hiciera añicos, como simple polvo de estrellas; y el pico infernal del ave perforara la barrera.

_Para explotar de lleno en la cara de su contrincante…_

_**¡FATE-CHAAAAAANNNNNNN!**_

_**¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Signum aterrizó a un lado de Hayate, que seguía petrificada sin que Rein pudiese sacarla de su estado anímico. La pelirrosa jadeó, tomándose un costado al sentir una herida grave comenzar a mermar sus fuerzas.

Sosteniéndose de Levantine, miró a Vita que martilleaba la tierra para librar a Nanoha del maldito ejército de Azathoth; mientras en los cielos, Fate y Alicia seguían disparándose la una a la otra; el batallón de la TSAB intentando contener a las bestias y frenar su avance, queriendo evitar más destrucción y fuego en la ciudad.

Shamal y Zafira paralizando la retorcida versión de Linith al tiempo que Arf se aferraba a su oreja, defendiendo a una contrariada Lindy Harlaown; en tanto Chrono se las arreglaba contra una monstruosa Precia Testarossa.

De la alguna vez gran ciudad de Japón, ya solamente estaban quedando meros escombros y cadáveres.

Signum se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la Comandante, no soportando más el dolor que hacía sus piernas doblarse. La armadura en su cintura desmembrándose y desmoronándose en el suelo, su imagen antes brillante y metálica ahora cubierta de un marrón podrido e inservible.

Dio un puñetazo a la calle en ruinas, importándole muy poco la sangre que comenzaba a bañar sus nudillos.

-"Hayate…" –murmuró entre dientes.

Rein, que flotaba a un lado de la aludida, la volteó a ver con angustia. Suplicando con la mirada a su camarada que hiciese algo; si Hayate no despertaba, ella no podría utilizar los poderes del Libro de la Oscuridad, puesto que requería de sus órdenes y permisos.

-"¡HAYATE! –gritó Signum esta vez, enfurecida hasta las venas y dejando de lado los formalismo con su dueña-. Maldita sea, ¡¿es que acaso no ves que nos estamos rompiendo el cuello en esto?! ¡Hasta Testarossa está allá arriba peleando aún cuando está consciente que es su propia hermana y única familia en este mundo!"

La castaña no dijo nada. Solamente se limitó a cerrar los ojos con pesar y a abrazarse a sí misma, temblando de pies a cabezas como una niña asustada del monstruo que viene a visitarla en la noche.

-"¿No vas a hacer nada? –su voz y sus dientes temblaron, en una mezcla de ira y dolor-. ¡¿Vas a vernos y vas a dejarnos morir así nada más?!"

Las lágrimas de frustración e impotencia al fin salieron de las pupilas de la guardiana, que agachó la cabeza y empezó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez con sus puños.

Murmurando maldiciones, recordando el planeta en el que estuvo atrapada y que ahora era nada en el espacio exterior. Recordando los rostros de sus camaradas fallecidos, el llanto de los niños, la suciedad y el miedo en las caras de la gente mientras la pestilencia de la muerte encajonaba más y más la ciudad.

Como si fuesen ratones de laboratorio cuya existencia ya no era de más utilidad.

-"_Lo siento…_"

-"¿Lo sientes? –la guerrera repitió el murmullo, de manera silenciosa y amenazadora al igual que su cuerpo se estremecía-. ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo sientes si no eres tú la que está siendo golpeada, atacada, cortada y arañada hasta que tu piel ya no aguante más?"

La voz baja de Signum penetró en la mente de Yagami, obligándola a llevarse las manos a la cabeza mientras sus ojos admiraban a la princesa de blanco que relucía entre las sombras. Ésa cuyo arco espantoso se transformaba en un hacha confeccionada para matar.

-"Al-Alicia…" –su voz tembló.

-"Ama Hayate –susurró, con el tono volviéndose dulce y la mirada suave-, perdóneme. Pero no puede escapar de la realidad…"

_**¡SLAP!**_

-"¡SIGNUM!"

La pesada mano de la aludida abofeteó a Hayate con tal fuerza que la hizo dar un giro y caer al piso. Rein abrió sus ojos como platos justo en el momento que su chillido alarmado abandonó sus labios.

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

El grito de Chrono llamó la atención de la pelirrosa de inmediato. Su mirada observó con desgracia cómo después de que el Capitán hubiese perdido su equipo, Precia aparecía a espaldas suya.

Transmutando la esfera que coronaba su cetro en una fina asta larga que perforó y atravesó el costado izquierdo del pelinegro, obligándolo a soltar un lamento de agonía.

-"¡Hayate, por favor! –intentó desesperada-. ¡Moriremos si no nos ayudas!"

-"Signum…"

En cuanto los tranquilos ojos de Hayate Yagami le devolvieron la mirada, la guerrera asintió con una sonrisa. Hizo una venia a modo de disculpas y se echó a correr de inmediato hacia donde Chrono, que trataba de defenderse en vano.

Rein gimió atemorizada al volverse con la castaña, que se irguió, sobándose una muy roja mejilla y limpiándose un hilo de sangre de sus labios.

-"Hayate…"

-"Yo… -habló, cerrando los párpados en vergüenza y desviando el rostro-. Rein, lamento mucho…"

-"Perdona a Signum –la otra le miró confundida-, es que…"

-"No, está bien –la castaña sonrió, viendo a su guardiana alejarse-. Lo necesitaba."

Tomando su báculo, Hayate frunció el ceño ante todo el desastre provocado. Un crucero evidentemente había caído así como muchos de sus colegas. La estela de humo y el rastro de cuerpos y sangre lo evidenciaban claramente.

La Comandante tuvo que contener un suspiro de rabia, arrepintiéndose de haber permitido aquello.

Las bestias revolotearon alrededor de Nanoha y Vita, quienes pretendían ir a ayudar a Fate; todos sus intentos fútiles, con las formas abominables protegiendo a Alicia a toda costa, que luchaba ferozmente con su hermana.

Y al mismo tiempo, algunas otras criaturas más tratando de devorar a los magos que buscaban salir de la nave envuelta en llamas que había sido derribada.

-"Rein, prepárate."

-"¡Enseguida, Hayate!" –contestó obediente, fundiéndose con la Ama del Cielo Nocturno para hacer crecer su capa blanca y cambiar la tonalidad de sus cabellos oscuros.

* * *

-"Snake Form." (Forma de Serpiente.)

Precia voló por los aires en un círculo amplio y planeó tierra abajo, esquivando así la cadena de la líder de los guardianes que había buscado atraparla, ahora jalando a Chrono cuidadosa y rápidamente hacia ella.

Signum le atrapó y ambos se refugiaron detrás de una estatua caída. Sin perder más tiempo, se apresuró a checar la gravedad de su herida en las costillas.

-"No puedes pelear más" –murmuró más para sí misma que para él.

-"Signum… -llamó en un gemido de dolor-… tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se clavaron en él, esperando que dijese algo más para ella no tener que soltar palabras innecesarias; y que ciertamente, nadie debería de saber.

-"El Libro de la Oscuridad… el antiguo poder" –jadeó con fuerza, escupiendo sangre y aferrándose a la armadura de la otra.

-"La última vez que lo vi un planeta entero murió" –respondió secamente, su voz tornándose fría de repente.

-"Porque… estaba el Viento Oscuro, no Rein… –soltó a la guardiana para sujetarse el pecho con fuerza-… ni Hayate…"

-"Yo no arriesgaría a mi ama a tal encuentro."

-"Este planeta morirá… lo sabes."

Chrono señaló con su báculo a donde estaba Alicia, observando de reojo a Fate partir a Bardiche en dos mientras la mayor era envuelta por flamas negras. La grotesca figura del dragón estúpido apenas visible por segundos detrás de su muñeca.

Chasqueando la lengua y los colmillos sangrientos.

-"Cuando Azathoth la haya absorbido, a Alicia y las once Jewel Seeds… por completo –se detuvo, tosiendo de nuevo. El sonido de las garras de Precia acercándose cada vez más-… partirá este mundo. Y todos habremos de morir."

Signum se quedó en silencio, mirando callada a Hayate caminar al frente para empezar a descargar bombas de energía sobre los monstruos que se aventaban sobre sus fieles y heridos soldados.

El joven sacudió la manga de la guerrera para obtener su atención.

-"¡Sabes que digo la verdad! –exclamó de repente, provocando que los pasos de Precia parasen, como si ella estuviese deduciendo de dónde había venido tal grito-. ¡Tú lo conoces!"

La guerrera Belka se deshizo de su agarre con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, y su mirada le fulminó con fiereza.

-"¡Sabes lo que Ellos son capaces de hacer y el precio tan terrible que exigen! ¿Quién va a sacrificarse por ello? –espetó enfurecida, con la sangre hirviéndole y las lágrimas subiendo una vez más por su garganta-. ¡Mira nada más lo que le han hecho a Alicia!"

-"Sólo otro Dios puede vencer a Azathoth" –musitó, sintiendo el mundo a su alrededor dar vuelta y el rostro de Signum distorsionarse.

-"Maldito seas por tener razón, Chrono Harlaown" –farfulló entre dientes.

El chillido de la bestia cortó su alegato. Ambos se pusieron de pie listos para volver a atacar, aunque Chorno vaciló un poco en su postura. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y sangre. Las caras se revolvían en un remolino perpetuo y confuso.

La ojiazul le miró de reojo y miró al monstruo que abrió sus alas y voló directo hacia ellos. El báculo de Chrono cayó con el ruido de la madera golpeando una pared hueca, junto con él.

-"Parece que hoy es mi día para noquear a insensatos. ¡Levantine!"

-"Flying Dragon Flash." (Ráfaga del Dragón Volador.)

-"¡AHHHHHHH!"

Con un grito de guerra, Signum y Precia pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire mientras Levantine daba giros sinuosos en un intento por frenar a la criatura, con las llamas en sus eslabones arrojando chispas por todos lados.

Traspasaron edificios engullidos por el fuego, cayeron al suelo y saltaron de nuevo a los aires. El dispositivo brillaba en ira contra las garras de la bestia que pretendían alcanzar a su dueña; a la postre, la cola reptiloide atrapó el cuello de ésta, que se debatió contra las fauces humeantes para no ser mordida.

Precia sonrió.

_-"El juego… se ha terminado."_

_**¡GROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"El Pequeño Dios Sifilítico tomó impulso y se tiró a las llamas. _

_Resurgió enseguida después y se elevó, incandescente, en el cielo.  
El Señor de los Caracoles miró la hoguera ardiente, el ceño fruncido. Avanzó, retrocedió, se detuvo, dio varias vueltas. Como no se decidía, exasperados, los dioses lo empujaron. _

_Pero antes de que se elevara en el cielo, los dioses, furiosos, lo abofetearon y le pegaron en la cara con un conejo; tanto que le retiraron su resplandor._

_Fue así que el arrogante Señor de los Caracoles se volvió la Luna. Las manchas de la Luna son las cicatrices de su castigo._

_Pero el Sol resplandeciente no se movía._

_El gavilán de obsidiana voló hacia el Pequeño Dios Sifilítico y le preguntó:_

_-¿Por qué no te mueves?_

_Y respondió –él, el menospreciado, el purulento, el jorobado, el cojo Dios-:_

_-Porque yo quiero la sangre y el reino._

_Este quinto Sol, el Sol del Movimiento, iluminó a los toltecas e iluminó a los aztecas. _

_Tenía garras y se alimentaba de corazones humanos…" (2)_

* * *

_Romper después las copas,  
los platos, las barajas…  
¡y abiertas las navajas,  
buscando el corazón!_

_Oír luego los brindis  
mezclados con quejidos,  
que lanzan los heridos._

…_¡En llanto y confusión!..._

* * *

**Continuará**…

* * *

(1) "Allí, donde los poros de la Tierra debían de bastar… seres que sólo debían de arrastrarse, han aprendido a caminar." Frase muy conocida del Libro Necronomicón.

(2) El Sol y la Luna, Leyendas Aztecas.

C: ¡Yeah!, cada vez más cerca del tenebroso pero ansiado desenlace de esta historia de muñecas rotas, gracias a Kida de nuevo por su comprensión para con mis delirios nanohales; los cuales ella siempre ha estado ordenando tan pacientemente.

Y muchas gracias a nuestros lectores. ¡Viva! XD

K: De igual manera, ha sido toda una travesía larga y qué decir, por demás fantástica. Quisiera aprovechar para hacer la aclaración que el hecho de que este capítulo sea nombrado interludio, es porque está enlazado con el siguiente.

Ambos van de la mano (sí, subimos dos capítulos otra vez); básicamente, fue por el motivo de que comprimirlo todo en un solo capítulo sería muy pesado y fuera de los lineamientos permitidos que Kit y yo tratamos de conservar.

Agradecemos infinitamente la atención prestada, esperando poder mantenerlos al ras de su silla todavía =)

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	27. YogSothoth

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _The truth beneath the rose, de Within Temptation. _

* * *

Give me strength to face the truth,  
the doubt within my soul.  
Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?  
Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door;  
I believed, it would justify the means...

Blinded to see  
the cruelty of the Beast;  
here is the darkest side of me.  
(Forgive me my sins!)

Pray for me 'cause I have lost my faith in holy wars:  
Is paradise denied to me 'cause I can't take no more?

Has darkness taken over me,  
consumed my mortal soul?  
All my virtues sacrificed.

Can Heaven be so cruel...?

_Dame la fuerza para enfrentar la verdad,  
la duda dentro de mi alma.  
¿Es pecado buscar la verdad, la verdad bajo la Rosa?  
Reza conmigo para que pueda yo hallar el camino a la Puerta del Cielo;  
pensé, que el fin justificaría los medios… _

_Demasiado ciega para ver al fin  
la crueldad de la Bestia y su cara;  
y he aquí mi lado más vil.  
(¡Perdona mis faltas!)_

_Reza por mí porque he perdido la fe en las guerras santas:  
¿Está negado a mí el Paraíso porque más mi alma ya no aguanta?_

_¿Me ha tragado la oscuridad,  
consumido mi alma mortal?  
Todas mis virtudes arrojadas al sacrificio._

_¿Puede ser tan cruel el Paraíso…?_

* * *

_Capítulo XXVI_

_Yog-Sothoth_

"_Sentada tantos años en una esquina, una vieja muñeca siempre me mira. _

_Tenía la muñeca cara de luna y los ojitos rojos, rojos como ninguna. Sus manos de porcelana en el vestido se posan, en su pelo ondulado revolotean las mariposas. _

_Tenía la muñeca los brazos rotos, la mirada ingenua y los zapatos rojos…"  
_

* * *

_-"¡DETENTE!" _

_-"¡ALIIICCIIIAAAAAA!"_

_-"…¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO, TESTAROSSA?!"_

_-"¡Resiste!"_

_¡GRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!_

_¡SLAAAASHHHHH!_

_¡AAAARRRFFFF! _

-"¡CAPITÁN!"

_-"__Photon Lancer. Genocide Mode.__" (Lanza de fotones, Modo Genocida.)_

_-"¡SALGAN TODOS DE ALLÍ AHORA!"_

_¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_-"¡VE! Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto. ¡Necesitamos a Hayate y lo sabes! ¡VETE!"_

_-"Alicia, te quiero…"_

_-"¡NANOHA!"_

_-"IGNITION!" (¡IGNICIÓN!)_

_-"SET UP!" (¡PREPARADO!)_

_¡PPLLLLAAAAAAAAFFFFFF!_

_¡FATE-CHAAAAN!_

_(Fate…)_

_(¡Alicia! ¡Alicia, dónde estás!)_

_(Me duele…)_

_¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_-"El juego… se ha terminado."_

_¡GROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

-"¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!"

Las lágrimas salieron copiosamente al igual que los llantos deformaban la voz de la niña acurrucada en las sombras, asustada. Miles de imágenes reproduciéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, sucesos simultáneos y empalmados en una secuencia tal que terminaban por acribillar su pobre corazón.

De repente, Fliegen apareció frente a sus ojos, girando sobre sí. En cuestión de segundos, los cristales antes brillantes y límpidos se cubrieron de una sustancia negra; los bordes finos y curvos se afilaron grotescamente.

El cuarzo, ahora negro, reveló un ojo monstruoso que posó su mirada diabólica en ella.

Alicia gritó de horror.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con los mechones dorados y la trenza desarreglados y sucios. Algo pegajoso la hizo volver las muñecas abajo, sólo para lanzar un grito de espanto al ver sus palmas bañadas en sangre.

El reflejo del ojo de Fliegen le devolvía su imagen de niña, con las ropas despedazadas y el cuerpo manchado de rojo.

La rubia se arrastró de espaldas, alejándose lo más rápido que el miedo le permitía. Hasta que el ruido de una cuerda tensarse la detuvo, literalmente. La mirada borgoña contempló el hilo destellar entre las sombras.

_-"¿A dónde, adónde vas, pequeña Alicia?" –una voz se burló._

La aludida volteó el rostro hacia atrás y su ser se estremeció al ver al mensajero oscuro arrodillada justo detrás suyo. Las largas garras de obsidiana se posaron sobre sus hombros desnudos, arañando la piel y abriendo cortes delgados en ella.

_-"¿No es maravillo mi Señor, el gran Sultán Azathoth, por haberte concedido la vida que tanto añorabas?"_

Alicia negó una y otra vez, perpleja y empapada de miedo hasta los huesos. Su mente gritando que eso no era lo que había deseado, ¡eso no era lo que había deseado!

_-"Serás su preciosa muñeca, y nadie en este mundo podrá ponerte una mano encima –susurró en su oído, con el aliento a muerte haciendo temblar a la niña-. Aquél que se atreva –Nyar elevó su otra mano, afilando sus garras unas con otras-, morirá junto a este podrido mundo."_

"_Fate…"_

_-"¿Qué dices?"_

"_¡Fate! ¡Fate!"_

_-"¿Tienes miedo, Alicia? –se rió fuertemente-. Pero si apenas estamos comenzando, ¡todavía faltan países enteros que destruir! ¡Éste es sólo el principio del Fin!"_

-"¡No quiero vivir así! –habló por fin, cubriéndose el rostro y llorando, llorando lágrimas de sangre-. ¡Déjame morir!"

_-"Ah, Alicia, mi pequeña Alicia… tú no vas a morir –respondió, apartando las manos de su carita y dibujando una sonrisa perversa-. Tú que has liberado a mi Señor… serás su esclava por siempre."_

-"¡No!"

_-"Y matarás una y otra vez en su nombre. ¡Matarás a todos, Alicia! ¡Serás la muñeca que ya nadie podrá romper, porque la Muerte se los habrá devorado y el Infierno consumirá sus almas!"_

-"¡NO!" –gritó, percibiendo su cuerpo paralizarse de repente.

_-"Gracias, pequeña niña –siseó por última vez, con su figura alejándose y desapareciendo lentamente-, por haber sellado las Puertas del Paraíso para siempre."_

Los labios de la rubia se separaron pero ningún grito escapó de su garganta. En aquel instante, el Hombre Oscuro izó los hilos que se enredaban en sus garras y que movieron automáticamente los brazos y piernas de Alicia.

Las crueles carcajadas resonaron entre las tinieblas mientras el titiritero sacudía las riendas a su antojo. Azathoth rugiendo bestial a sus espaldas.

Y Alicia sujetando una vez más su trastocado dispositivo, con la imagen de Fate desfallecer y caer rendida a gran velocidad en el interior de sus ojos; borgoñas por dentro, y blancos luminosos a la vista de todos afuera.

_¡FAAAATEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

_  
_-"Jamás subestimes –logró vocalizar, haciendo la cadena regresar a ella y disminuir su tamaño de golpe- a una guerrera Belka."

-"Sword Form!" (¡Modo Espada!)

El dispositivo brilló adoptando su forma original. En un veloz movimiento, Signum clavó a Levantine en el pecho del monstruo, aprovechando el rugido de dolor para tomar su hocico y abrirlo hasta quebrarlo en dos.

Ambas aterrizaron en un techo que cedió ante el impacto de la caída y bajaron varios niveles violentamente. La pelirrosa dio una fuerte patada al vientre de Precia, quedando así sobre ella.

Finalmente, tomando con ambas manos la empuñadura de Levantine, se sujetó fuertemente cuando al fin alcanzaron el piso subterráneo.

Y alzó la hoja filosa con toda su fuerza.

_**¡CRRRRAAAAAASHHHHH!**_

El monstruo fue abierto en dos.

Signum cayó al lado, jadeando. Miró el enorme boquete que dejaran desde el techo, por donde se veían aún las luces de llamas y humo junto a los relámpagos implacables.

Sonrió a medias antes de levantarse y recuperar su espada.

El monstruo se transformó entonces en piedra caliza que luego se esparció en el viento. Apoyándose de Levantine, la pelirrosa no perdió más tiempo y echó a andar con un pie lastimado.

* * *

_**¡SLAAAASHHHHH!**_

La lanza atravesó el costado de Arf para después perforar el pecho de la terrible pantera, que liberó un aullido horrendo de sufrimiento. Cortando el asta en dos con sus garras, dirigió las mandíbulas de inmediato hacia el familiar que rebotaba pesadamente contra el asfalto.

Lindy Harlaown se tiró de inmediato sobre ella, cerrando los ojos y actuando de alguna manera como un débil escudo humano que acabaría partido en dos por aquellas poderosas tenazas.

-"Round Shield." (Escudo Protector.)

-"Missile Hammer!" (¡Martillo Misil!)

El enorme martillo de Vita, cuya cresta giraba incesantemente, dio con el cuerpo enorme de la pantera monstruosa; logrando así, que perdiera el equilibrio y se balancease a un lado.

Nanoha, mientras tanto, mantenía una barrera lo suficientemente amplia para proteger a todos dentro y retener a las bestias afuera; que ya golpeaban, rasguñaban y mordían el campo, haciéndolo debilitarse y parpadear algunas veces.

Aprovechando la situación, Zafira atacó con sus garras el lomo de la bestia en tanto sus cristales de hielo surgían de las rocas para traspasarlo; Shamal se apresuró también, invocando a Klarer Wind y arrojando los dos péndulos.

Una vez en el aire, ambos se unieron en un hechizo esmeralda que dio directo al corazón de la criatura. Un rugido espantoso abandonó su gruesa garganta, con los colmillos humeando ardientemente.

La bestia cayó entonces.

Y cientos de fragmentos de piedra caliza se resquebrajaron contra el suelo como una explosión de meteoritos.

-"¡AL FIN!" -Vita jadeó, sus pies tocando el piso y casi cayendo de rodillas al hacerlo.

Todavía no creyéndose que el animal estuviese muerto, tomó una de las piedras, que segundos después se deshizo en la helada brisa al igual que el resto.

Shamal fue donde Zafira, para después dirigirse con él hacia Arf y Lindy.

-"¿No están malheridas?" –la rubia preguntó, obviamente la duda más enfocada hacia Lindy.

-"No, gracias."

-"¡Ja! Malnacidas bestias, ¡estúpidas! –gruñó Vita, poniéndose de pie y pateando el suelo-. Pero ya probarán más de mi martillo."

-"Y tú probarás de mi mano –dijo Signum, apareciendo tras ella-. Recuérdame lavar tu lengua con jabón."

-"¡Signum! –soltó contenta-. ¿Cómo…?"

-"¿Dónde está mi hijo?" –Lindy corrió a ella de inmediato.

-"Descansando" –respondió con un asentimiento.

-"¿En dónde?" –volvió a cuestionar, con el miedo de la madre haciendo mella en ella.

La pelirrosa señaló una dirección. La Almirante llamó enseguida a su escolta para ir con su hijo; no sin antes enviarle una mirada de ayuda a Shamal para con el familiar y expresarle su profunda gratitud a Signum.

-"Dése prisa, Almirante."

La mujer se retiró. La guerrera del lago se agachó entonces al lado del lobo rojo, colocando una mano sobre el enredado y ensangrentado pelaje. Le vio respirar apenas, y muy tristemente se preguntó si acaso podría soportar más tiempo…

-"Signum –le llamó-, Arf dijo que…"

-"Ya lo sé."

La ojiazul miró los alrededores unos segundos antes de buscar a su ama, que ya se aproximaba volando para asistir a una Nanoha en problemas.

-"Entonces, nosotros…"

-"Tenemos que decirle a la Ama Hayate."

-"¿Qué? –interrumpió Vita-. ¡No! ¡Ni en sueños!" –chilló renuente.

Arf abrió los ojos apenas, levantando ligeramente las orejas al escuchar la conversación entre los guardianes. Su lengua relamió el hocico, en un intento por saciar la sed que le quemaba la garganta.

-"Perderemos esta batalla a menos que hallemos un Dios que venza a Azathoth."

-"¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?! ¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a sugerir semejante atrocidad!" –la pelirroja se aferró a su cintura, golpeando después con sus nudillos a su líder mientras cerraba los ojos.

Signum apretó a Levantine, sin atreverse a mirar a la pequeña guerrera. Entonces, Zafira respondió lo que ella no había podido decir.

-"_Porque Él nos creó._"

* * *

-"¡NANOHA, ARRIBA!"

La aludida volteó inmediatamente sobre su cabeza, no entendiendo a qué iba el grito de Hayate. De repente, sus ojos se dilataron al tiempo en que alas rosas brotaban de sus zapatos y sus pies despegaban casi automáticamente.

El cuerpo de Fate atravesando las nubes como simple polvo, llenó de moretones y con Bardiche colgando a duras penas de sus dedos; la sola visión aceleró su corazón.

-"¡FATE-CHAN!"

_¡THUD!_

Nanoha reprimió un quejido, sintiéndose a sí misma ser empujada hacia abajo mientras sus brazos atrapaban a la maga. La rubia abrió los ojos cansinamente, trazando una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la Capitana.

Con las lágrimas saltando y chillidos que decían cosas sordas a sus oídos recibiéndole.

-"¡Eres una tonta!"

Nanoha gimió angustiada, resbalando violentamente contra el pavimento para poder examinar lo antes posible las heridas de la otra.

-"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?"

-"Umm… estoy bien, Nanoha" –murmuró, tambaleándose un poco al ponerse de pie.

-"¿Bardiche?"

-"Yes, Sir Takamachi?"

-"Buen trabajo" –felicitó, suavizando su mirada.

Enseguida, una pequeña cantidad de magia de las pocas que le restaban a Nanoha, fue transferida al artefacto oscuro. Bardiche brilló un poco, siendo su luz dorada algo esperanzador en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-"Power recharged. Thank you, Sir." (Poder recargado. Gracias.)

-"Supply completed" –pronunció la voz automatizada de Raising Heart. (Suministro completo.)

-"Hayate necesita más tiempo" –declaró la ojiazul.

-"Entonces se lo daremos."

Fate le dio la mano a la pelirroja para apoyarse mejor. Luego, ambas miraron a Alicia, que descendía sutilmente para caminar con extrema serenidad hacia ellas.

-"¡Raising Heart!"

-"¡Bardiche!"

Hayate estaba en los cielos con Rein, preparando un hechizo con el cual congelar a la rubia. Las bestias voladoras y los monstruos en tierra no cesando de atacar, con los magos de la TSAB ahora reteniéndolos al igual que los guardianes.

Sin embargo, no era suficiente, la lluvia de saetas que Alicia arrojase durante toda la batalla no daba lugar para reponerse; y el ejército de las tinieblas seguía bajando sin parar por medio de aquel boquete en el cielo.

Las tormentas eléctricas y los truenos se intensificaron, provocando también bajas en la milicia del Bureau.

La bella muñeca detuvo sus pasos, y Azathoth, cual fantasma intermitente, rugió detrás suyo.

Explosiones del subsuelo se abrieron paso en la maltrecha Unimari al instante. Varios cruceros espaciales fueron alcanzados por los ataques, apenas algunos cuantos salvándose de ser calcinados.

Los radios en los navíos jugaban con la estática mientras los generales pedían desesperadamente más y más refuerzos, los cuales eran destruidos más rápido de lo que tardaban en llegar.

-"¡Alicia!"

Ésta alzó despacio la mirada hacia su hermana.

La sonrisa rota antecedió a la silueta de Fliegen, regresando una vez más a su forma de arco. En aquel momento, varias cuchillas de luz brotaron enfrente de la doncella del Caos, apuntando fieramente hacia Fate y Nanoha.

Alicia sonrió.

_-"Hola, Fate-chan."_

Pero fue la voz burlona de Nyar la que le respondió, imitando con diversión el tono dulce de la rubia.

-"Lightning Daggers." (Dagas de Luz.)

_**¡ZAAAAASSSSSS!**_

-"¡Fate-chan, abajo!"

Nanoha se puso inmediatamente al frente, desplegando un escudo protector sobre ambas que apenas y resistió la ofensiva. La rubia detrás suyo le vio desde el piso, donde se mantenía sobre una rodilla, tal y como se le había indicado.

Vio a la Capitana jadear una y otra vez, con el sudor resbalando en su frente y el campo rosa desapareciendo mientras el humo del bombardeo salía de sus desvanecientes paredes rosas.

El cielo tronó.

Hayate al fin levantó su báculo en los aires, terminando de leer las últimas oraciones del Libro de la Oscuridad. Los símbolos Belka brillaron bajo ella y aparecieron alrededor de Alicia al mismo tiempo.

Un enorme campo de fuerza le rodeó antes de brillar y convertirse en una magnífica esfera de cristal.

Alicia quedó congelada al instante.

* * *

-"¡Al!"

Fate se acercó al globo transparente, con sus dedos rozando la superficie fría. Su hermana parecía dormir en paz.

Nanoha y Hayate le siguieron de cerca.

-"¿Cuánto resistirá?"

-"No mucho –contestó la castaña a Nanoha-, Azathoth no está capturado. Pero creo que podemos alejarla de él."

_**¡FFLAAAASSHHH!**_

Las tres magas salieron despedidas cuando la esfera estalló en pedazos, los trozos de hielo cascabeleando como si fueran canicas.

Alicia salió de su trance bajo el frío y miró a Hayate, que fue la primera en reponerse e ir ante ella. El brazo derecho de la rubia se extendió hacia ella como si quisiera alcanzarla, mas la imagen etérea de Nyar apareció por detrás.

Palabras maléficas fueron susurradas al oído de la muñeca, con el mensajero mutando una parte de sí para convertirse en una piel negra y viscosa que se adhirió al brazo de Testarossa; formando así, una especie de armadura viviente.

Fliegen fue sostenido fuertemente en esa mano cuyas garras filosas y retorcidas le apresaron con deleite.

Alicia hubiera querido gritarle a Hayate que la salvara, pero Nyar la estaba controlando. La sensación de horror y exasperación al verse a sí misma transfigurada en un monstruo que asesinaría a su hermana, sus amigos y la persona que amaba la hizo gritar por dentro.

El sirviente del Caos era el maestro titiritero, y ella la pobre muñeca que hacía bailar al ritmo de los cánticos malditos y antiguos que alimentaban a Azathoth.

-"¡Alicia! –Fate gritó, siendo sujetada rápidamente por Nanoha-, ¡detente, por favor!"

La nombrada le miró entonces, con las pupilas blancas relucientes dejando escapar lágrimas igual de brillantes. Los labios temblando, como si quisiesen liberar un llanto que estaba prohibido.

Fate sintió su mundo hacerse pedazos, contemplando a su hermana convertirse en algo que ninguna de ellas había deseado. La culpa la invadió.

Todas las veces que selló una Jewel Seed… si ella no lo hubiera hecho… si ella no hubiera arrojado la última a las manos de Alicia…

Tal vez…

-"¡ALICIA!" –el alarido de Hayate retumbó en la ciudad de las sombras.

Fliegen brilló unos segundos como respuesta, y se transformó en una espada de hoja tan larga cual lengua bífida que golpeó el suelo. La Comandante detuvo su inminente ataque con su báculo.

-"¡Juro que voy a rescatarte! –gruñó enfurecida, esforzándose por hacer retroceder el arma-. ¡Nyar! ¡Ni todos tus trucos han de vencerme, alimaña rastrera!"

La joven guerrera dio un paso hacia delante, levantando la hoja de nuevo en pos de atacarle. Hayate disparó primero. Para su angustiante sorpresa, la rubia no hizo nada sino recibir de frente el rayo de luz que pasó por entre sus cabellos, rasguñando siquiera su mejilla izquierda.

Milímetros menos y Alicia hubiese muerto.

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue la burla del mensajero a la Ama del Cielo Nocturno, que jadeó furiosa, dándose cuenta de la sucia treta. Nanoha puso una mano en su hombro, sin quitar la vista de encima del enemigo.

-"Hayate, si la atacamos, Nyar hará que Alicia reciba los golpes."

-"Ya me di cuenta de ello" –masticó entre dientes, con los nudillos volviéndose blancos de la presión en su dispositivo.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Fate le miró suplicante. La Comandante entrecerró la mirada, pensando en algún hechizo que le sirviera. Al mismo tiempo, Rein que permanecía fusionada con ella, habló.

-"Hayate, Signum quiere decirte algo."

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada al ver a la castaña guardar silencio, mientras Alicia simplemente les daba la espalda, cambiando una vez más a Fliegen a su perfil de arco para apuntar a otra nave de la TSAB. Magos fueron a su encuentro y los mismos fueron arrojados por una fuerza invisible.

El silencio de la otra se extendió por unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente Yagami cayó al suelo de rodillas, abriendo sus ojos.

-"Hayate –le aclamó Nanoha, ayudándola a levantarse-, ¿qué pasó?"

Los ojos de la nombrada miraron entonces a su mejor amiga. Estaban angustiados, desesperados, horrorizados.

Decididos.

_Asustados._

-"Nanoha –pronunció, habiendo recuperado el aliento al fin-, cuida de Fate. Ninguna de las dos se atreva a acercarse."

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?" –preguntó la rubia con cuidado.

Hayate Yagami les miró seria y luego sonrió con un suspiro. Con las manos detrás de su espalda, temblándole profusamente, y el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha.

-"Deben ir con el resto –advirtió, haciendo sonar sus palabras más graves que nunca-. Por nada del mundo dejen que alguna bestia se acerque a mí. Necesito espacio."

-"Hayate, ¿qué es…?"

-"Nanoha, luego te explico. Aléjense de aquí lo más que puedan –previno por última vez, volteándose a ver a la dueña de Bardiche-. Fate, confía en mí. Yo salvaré a tu hermana."

-"No creí llegar a decir esto –susurró, desviando la mirada para después alzarla con decisión-, pero dejo mi hermana a tu cuidado, Hayate. Eso sí –sonrió con dolor-, cuando todo termine… no te atrevas a ponerle un…"

-"…dedo encima, lo sé –rió bajito, obteniendo una triste sonrisa por parte de la otra-. Terminará, Fate-chan. Lo prometo."

Sin más, Nanoha tomó a la menor del brazo y se la llevó lejos, donde Signum y el resto se conglomeraban para tratar de eliminar el ejército infernal que parecía no tener fin.

La dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad se elevó a los cielos tormentosos entonces. Alicia le miró unos segundos para después volar hacia ella, como anticipando el comienzo de un baile mortal.

Azathoth rugió detrás, y la castaña entrecerró sus ojos sencillamente, abriendo el Tomo del Cielo Nocturno y sosteniendo su báculo en la otra mano.

-"¡AMA HAYATE!" –Signum gritó.

Un objeto fue lanzado hacia donde la Comandante se encontraba, deteniéndose y quedando suspendido en el aire. Los ojos de Lindy Harlaown observaron con temor las páginas del Libro de los Muertos pasarse por sí solas mientras Hayate empezaba a recitar palabras.

Una fuerte ventisca azotó la ciudad, así como las letras antiguas se pintaban de sangre que comenzaba a escurrirse a través de las hojas amarillentas.

Hayate soltó el Tomo para sujetarse una de sus manos con fuerza, abriendo más una herida palpitante en ella.

-"Veamos si eres tan fuerte, Azathoth –amenazó, con la ira danzando peligrosamente en su voz y la mirada fría fija no en la doncella, sino en el Dios y el mensajero que se ocultaban en ella-. Nadie toca a mi Alicia… y vive para contarlo."

"_Nadie… ¡Nadie ni nada va a arrebatarme a Alicia!"_

Su corazón latió a mil por hora, con cada bombeo retumbando fuerte y claro en su cabeza. No estaba segura de cómo iba a conseguirlo, pero las lágrimas desesperadas de una muñeca que apuntó con una flecha directo a su corazón, fueron el aliciente suficiente para decidirse.

Eso y las palabras que por primera vez, la verdadera Alicia pronunció.

-"_Sálvame…_"

Finalmente, Hayate gritó un nombre al cielo en medio de aquel caos y destrucción, con los relámpagos y truenos sobrevolando su cabeza y estrellándose furiosos en las desoladas calles.

Y la gota de su sangre, cayó de una vez por todas, bañando una imagen espantosa que el Libro maldito mostraba.

Cubriendo de rojo el boceto mientras un alarido espeluznante nacía en los cielos sombríos…

* * *

"………"

El calor escapó de su cuerpo para ser reemplazado por un frío inmenso y letal; sin embargo, aún con su alma estremeciéndose de pavor, no vaciló.

"………"

La mirada se pasó por todas las personas que le veían desde allá abajo, lentamente. Hasta acabar en la delicada cara de porcelana que yacía al frente suyo.

"………"

Los recuerdos de sus primeros años así como de los últimos días vividos atacaron su mente sin piedad. Y ella lloró por dentro.

"………"

"…_Acepto._"

-"¡HAYATE!"

A pesar de que el chillido de Rein alcanzó sus oídos, Hayate Yagami no hizo otra cosa sino cerrar los ojos y sonreír con tristeza. Al siguiente instante, el dispositivo unísono era despedido violentamente de su interior.

En ese instante, los cuatro guardianes sintieron el corazón partírsele en dos, perdiendo una parte para siempre.

Alicia elevó la mirada hacia el gran remolino que se creó en el firmamento negro, absorbiendo de golpe y desapareciendo aquellos que estaban a su alrededor como si fueran un simple barquito de papel en medio de olas furiosas.

Un relámpago oscuro alumbró el rostro de la Comandante.

Y en ese momento, se supo condenada de por vida.

_Yog-Sothoth había acudido a su llamado._

_

* * *

_

"_La cogí entre mis dedos con mucho cariño, era princesa mía; arreglé sus bracitos, como cuando era una niña. _

_La muñeca ya sonríe, ya no volverá a la esquina._

…_Se queda junto a mi cama, para ver pasar mi vida..." (1)_

_

* * *

_

I'm hoping, I'm praying  
I won't get lost between two worlds!  
Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done!  
Now that I know,  
the darkest side of me.

How can blood be your salvation?  
And justify the pain  
that we have caused throughout the times...?

The veil of my dreams  
deceived all I have seen.  
Forgive me for what I have been!

(Forgive me my sins...)

_¡__Estoy esperando, estoy implorando  
no perderme entre estos dos mundos!  
¡Dame fuerz__a para enfrentar todo el mal que he hecho!  
Ahora que conozco al fin,  
mi lado más vil._

_¿Cómo puede la sangre ser tu salvación?  
¿Y justificar el dolor  
que hemos causado a través de los tiempos…?_

_El velo de mis sueños  
fue el engaño de todo lo que ha visto mi mirada.  
¡Perdóname por lo que he sido!_

_(Perdona mis faltas…)_

* * *

_  
__**Continuará…  
**_

* * *

(1) La Muñeca Rota, poesías infantiles de María Moreno.

K: Bueno, estamos ya a casi nada del final de Muñecas. Creo que está de más cuando digo que voy a extrañar enormemente este gran proyecto (porque para mí ha sido uno muy grande, sobre todo por contar con el apoyo de una excelente escritora como lo es Kit); al final, he llegado a adorar más el personaje de Alicia.

A pesar de que ha sido dejada a un lado, creo que ella proyecta esa fuerza oscura y pura a la vez, que todos necesitamos para poder abandonar nuestros sueños en beneficio de un ser querido.

Y con esto hablo del Jardín del Tiempo y Nanoha A's, donde la pequeña Al suelta lo único que la mantenía con vida: _Fate_.

Voy a extrañar esta historia, pero valió la pena todas las pestañeadas y discusiones, ¿no, Kit?

C: Elemental, mi querida picola XD

Pues sí, ya casi acabamos y descansaremos en la paz de nuestra pausa; antes de seguir con el siguiente proyecto. (¡¿Qué?! ¿Otroooo? ¡Sí, hay más!)

Gracias por leernos… y aguantarnos u_u

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	28. La Muerte, el Tiempo y la Vida

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Take me, de Papa Roach._

* * *

_I lit my pain on fire __– Le prendí fuego a mi dolor  
And I watched it all burn down – Y miré todo quemarse;  
And now I'm dancing in the ashes – Ahora bailo entre las cenizas,  
And there's no one else around – Y a mí alrededor ya no queda nadie.  
Cause I wanna be apart of something – Pues yo quiero separarme de eso...  
This is just a story of a broken soul – De un alma rota, se trata esta historia._

_As days go by, my heart grows cold! – ¡Los días pasan, mi corazón se empieza a enfriar!  
__I can't seem to let this all pass me by – No creo que quiera dejar esto pasar._

_So take me__, and let me in! – ¡Así que tómame, déjame entrar!  
Don't break me! – ¡No me destroces!  
_

_And shut me out – Y no me hagas esperar..._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXVII_

_La Muerte, el Tiempo y la Vida_

El segundo gran vórtice que se había creado en los cielos lanzó miles de meteoritos rojos que salieron expedidos a gran velocidad, sólo para estrellarse contra lo primero que tocasen y desaparecer al mismo ritmo.

El Libro de la Oscuridad se cerró de golpe, abandonando así las manos de su dueña para permanecer suspendido a igual altura que el de la Obra de los Nombres Muertos.

Las páginas de este último, todavía cubiertas de rojo, seguían bañándose de sangre; delineando con extremo cuidado la figura grotesca de un ser de otro mundo.

-"Los vi –los labios temblaron ante el murmullo, como si intentase sofocar el miedo latente en su interior-, viene para acá. ¡Viento infernal!"

La tierra se cimbró con intensidad hasta que varias grietas se abrieron paso por todo el mundo, con las placas tectónicas desencajándose y subiendo y bajando en un rompecabezas chueco.

-"Cantos de horror… y alas negras…"

Hayate Yagami elevó su cetro al firmamento oscuro, con los cabellos ahora castaños y la ropa oscura –desprovista de cualquier accesorio blanco-, empezando a agitarse violentamente ante la ventisca que el vórtice arrojaba.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un trueno resonó fuerte y un relámpago alumbró toda la ciudad.

-"¡Yog-sothoth, sálvame! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas al cerrar sus ojos, y su grito alcanzó los oídos de todos-. ¡El terror de los ojos ardientes!" (1)

_¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash! ¡Flash!_

Miles de esferas blancas parpadearon en la nada, haciéndose cada vez más visibles detrás de la diminuta figura de la Comandante.

Finalmente, una última bola blanca, gigantesca, apareció a sus espaldas.

-"¡Alicia! –llamó, con el sonido de los rayos y las tormentas queriendo opacar su voz-. ¡Alicia, estoy aquí!"

En aquel momento, el enorme círculo brillante tembló, revelando de pronto una tenebrosa pupila negra que se movió frenéticamente hacia todos lados.

La ciudad destruida, el ejército de Azathoth, las piedras erigidas, los magos y la gente allá abajo pasaron frente a su ojo en cuestión de milisegundos. Después, su mirar se enfocó en la joven guerrera al frente.

Vestida de blanca armadura y armada con el arco negro.

El ojo se abrió todavía más y el único iris en él se estiró cual fina aguja. En su interior, la imagen de la pequeña Alicia, suspendida por los brazos en el aire y atada hacia un nada inexistente por cuerdas transparentes que parecían relucir de vez en cuando, se mostró.

Rodeada de una total y profunda oscuridad.

Poco a poco, los destellos permitieron vislumbrar el complicado tejido de una telaraña que era del tamaño de su cuerpo; y en la cual, ella permanecía atrapada.

Gotas de su propia sangre resbalando por los hilos de seda blancos, con Nyar cubriendo su boca y ahogando los gritos de la verdadera Alicia con sus pútridas garras.

Por fuera, la muñeca del Dios lucía resplandeciente y poderosa. El Sultán Demoníaco rugiendo feroz detrás suyo, como una sombra fantasmal.

Hayate quiso llorar de dolor e impotencia entonces.

Porque lo que Yog-Sothoth viera o hiciera ahora, _ella podía verlo y sentirlo también…_

_

* * *

_

Ningún sonido abandonó la garganta –si es que la tenía- de aquel ser que tan sólo enseñaba su titánico ojo blanco.

Pronto, una lluvia de meteoritos azotó toda la ciudad al tiempo en que el cuerpo de la Ama del Cielo Nocturno era engullido por un huracán negro que nacía de aquel agujero en el cenit oscuro, y que terminaba por hacer un hoyo profundo en las laceradas calles de Uminari.

La castaña se abrazó a sí misma y se obligó a no gritar, percibiendo la sensación de mil garras rasguñarle con frenesí.

-"¡HAYATEEEEEEE!" –chilló Vita, horrorizada al no poder distinguir nada entre el tifón de sombras.

_**¡GRRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**_

El rugido de Azathoth, que estiraba sus mandíbulas y su larguirucho cuerpo de serpiente etéreo, hizo estremecer a todos los presentes en aquel desastroso escenario apocalíptico. Los ojos de Alicia miraron la silueta de la ojiazul entre el ventarrón.

Pero era Nyar hablando por ellos, escupiendo en su mirada ahora borgoña toda la rabia y rencor que encontrara en su ser maldito, contra la dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad.

Fliegen apuntó hacia ella, con la cuerda sonando cual campanilla al ser tensionada por la flecha.

Alicia gimió de horror por dentro.

_Pero sonrió por fuera._

_¡HAYAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEE!_

_**¡PUM!**_

La saeta oscura atravesó limpiamente el huracán negro y éste pareció atragantarse con ella, inflándose como un globo en ambas colas y quedando sumamente delgado en la parte de en medio.

Los anillos de viento girando furiosa y descontroladamente.

Vita cayó de rodillas, contemplando estupefacta lo que estaba sucediendo; importándole muy poco el ejército de monstruos detrás suyo, que continuaba haciéndose cada vez más grande.

_**¡PLAF!**_

Un estruendo rompió el silencio. El Tomo del Cielo Nocturno había abierto su cubierta café y estrellada, enseñando a todos las dos primeras páginas.

En ese momento, una mano recubierta por un guante color azabache salió del remolino, con la flecha de Alicia –que permanecía siendo impulsada hacia delante- atrapada entre la presión de sus dedos.

Un poco de fuerza fue aplicada y la saeta se quebró en dos, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo varios metros abajo.

Finalmente, el implacable ventarrón se desvaneció en el aire, mostrando de una vez por todas la figura de Hayate Yagami.

Con su cuerpo alto revestido de una armadura negra brillante, que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella; los codales y las hombreras terminando en filosos picos. El cabello marrón había aumentado su talla, llegando a rozar la mitad de su espalda.

La cabeza finamente adornada con una corona de espinas tostadas.

Y por último, el cetro de oro transformado por completo en una lanza en cuya punta descansaba un reloj extraño. Los cuatro números principales representados por pequeños prismas hechos de ónix, matiz que también se extendía a lo largo de la superficie lisa de su dispositivo.

Una capa de vidrio recubría el artilugio en la cresta. El único minutero –posicionado en las doce- era blanco, casi transparente e invisible.

_-"__Esto no va a cambiar nada –los labios de Alicia se movieron, pero era la voz siseante del mensajero la que hablaba-. Ella me pertenece…"_

-"En ese caso –Hayate le miró con frialdad, apuntándole con su lanza-, _me veré obligada a quitártela._"

El Caos Idiota rugió en cólera, como si la sola visión del enorme ojo detrás de Yagami abrirse, lo hiciera hervirse de ira. La muñeca alzó la cabeza apenas, con las telarañas estirando cada vez más sus brazos cansados y lastimados.

El sirviente, en tanto, gruñó detrás de la pequeña Alicia, con el miedo que hubiese sentido aquel día en el Festival de las Muñecas retornando a él; como si fuera ese gran monstruo –Yog Sothoth- el que viniese a destruir su maltrecha alma; la misma que utilizaba a su cruel antojo, agotándola a medida que le usaba más y más.

La línea de vida de la rubia estaba extendiéndose cada vez más allá de su límite, y a ese ritmo, sabía ella que pronto acabaría por romperse. Tan sólo lamentó que fuera Hayate quien tuviese que verla terminar así…

_¡Tin!_

Alicia ahogó un grito cuando Nyar volvió a tirar de sus cuerdas demoníacas para hacerla moverse; su brazo, que quemaba por tener aquel tejido de serpiente negra adherido, se levantó hacia la Ama del Cielo Nocturno.

Sus labios sonrieron torcidamente mientras que sus ojos empezaron a llorar.

Ésa no era la manera que ella había querido para vivir, ni tampoco por la que su madre y Linith se habían sacrificado.

El sentimiento de traición y frustración le ahogaron el corazón. El hombre oscuro simplemente se carcajeó de ello, de los sentimientos de su marioneta, cual si fuese la mejor comedia puesta en escena.

"_Anda__, muñeca linda, hemos de atacar."_

Le susurró al oído, con los colmillos chasqueando y las zarpas abriendo trazos rojos en una de sus mejillas.

-"¡Déjala en paz, maldita bestia!" –pronunció, observando todo tras la mirada omnisciente del segundo Dios.

En un arrebato, Alicia/Nyar se arrojó contra Hayate. De las garras de su brazo derecho, completamente mutado y carcomido por piel muerta, una docena de serpientes negras en forma de flecha fueron disparadas, cuyo objetivo era el pecho de la castaña.

Los ojos azules de la caballera de negro se entrecerraron, y en el momento en que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por su lanza oscura, el minutero se movió.

Perforando con un tétrico eco los tímpanos de todos.

El Libro de los Muertos se elevó hasta quedar encima del de la dueña de los Guerreros de las Nubes; la sangre escurriéndose y siendo sus gotas ya absorbidas por las hojas de aquél que estaba debajo.

Las letras del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno, todavía flotando en las penumbras, empezaron a ser rescritas en un tono carmesí, con el contorno de los caracteres brillando en blanco.

_**¡CRASH!**__ ¡FLASH! __**¡CRASH!**__ ¡FLASH!_

Las tormentas eléctricas vociferaron y los cometas de fuego siguieron llegando, calcinando todo a su paso y preparando el festín de los soldados del infierno.

Luces de colores iluminaron los cielos, con las fluctuaciones cambiando de tonalidad sin parar mientras ondas surgían entre éstos; de repente, los mares empezaron a alborotarse y la tierra comenzó a partirse lentamente.

Lindy Harlaown gritó horrorizada.

_Todas la dimensiones estaban siendo rasgadas y aglomeradas en la Tierra._

_

* * *

_

-"¡ALICIA!"

Hayate quiso hacerla entrar en razón conforme bajaba al suelo para esquivar algunas de las ofensivas; rápidamente se dio cuenta que las esferas blancas circulaban al frente suyo para absorber las víboras, como un escudo que hacía que todo lo que chocase en él, se desvaneciera en la nada.

Uno de los reptiles, sin embargo, logró alcanzarla. Abrió su boca, mostrando sus venenosos colmillos que sisearon agonizantemente al aire cuando Hayate la cortó en dos, con las puntas afiladas de la armadura en sus dedos.

Nuevamente, su mirada desesperada se dirigió hacia la joven en las alturas; las gigantescas alas blancas brindándole la apariencia retorcida de un ángel.

En el interior de los orbes azules, podía verse el reflejo de la niña sacerdotisa de la luna, respirando apenas; atrapada cual pobre mariposa ante la tarántula mortal.

Alicia ya no poseía voluntad propia.

La castaña cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Entonces, Yog-Sothoth descendió al fin su gran cuerpo desde el portal que había abierto. Su ser era como una inmensa masa negra que no se apreciaba bien por las densas nubes que le rodearon.

No obstante, el gigantesco ojo, claro a la vista de todos así como sus esferas blancas, estudiaba atento la batalla que se sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin esperar más tiempo, la arquera se giró para dispararle; a pesar del peligro, Hayate voló a gran velocidad y la abrazó en el último momento, tirando de ella para alejarla del Caos y su pútrido sirviente.

Empero, al sentir la energía agresiva de Azathoth tocarse con su propio receptáculo, Yog emitió un alarido escalofriante.

Como el rugido deforme de cien mil demonios.

_**¡SLASH!**__** ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**_

-"¡¿Qué…?!"

Las pupilas cobalto se abrieron espantadas, observando los círculos a su alrededor parpadeando y liberando cada una monstruosos tentáculos que asemejaban sombras vivientes.

Cada punta de las miles de órbitas se partió, desplegándose en una especie de manos con cuatro garras largas; y todas apuntaron de inmediato a la muñeca entre sus brazos.

La mirada de Hayate tembló.

Sus brazos rodearon a una rubia que veía todo sin siquiera moverse.

Después, el gran ojo del que Acecha en el Umbral latió con fuerza, las venas rojas naciendo sobre la superficie acuosa blanca.

En menos de un segundo, todos los tentáculos les cayeron encima como una lluvia de granizo. Era un dios poderoso, sin duda alguna.

Y por alguna razón, _quería a Alicia Testarossa muerta._

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**¡GRRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**_

_**¡GRAAAASSSPPPPP**__**!**_

_-"¿Tienes miedo?"_

La Comandante abrió los párpados, con todo el cuerpo trepidándole. El rostro de la rubia permanecía cubierto por el flequillo dorado mientras sus largos mechones caían tras su espalda, con el vestido blanco ondeando al aire.

Hayate alzó la vista, y lo que vio la sorprendió hasta el punto de robarle el aliento.

Azathoth, etéreo pero más real ahora, encajaba su titánico cuerpo entre ellas y el otro Dios, con las mandíbulas apresando varios brazos espinosos al igual que sus zarpas y aletas amorfas lo hacían.

Alicia sonrió de forma perversa.

Y al siguiente segundo, los colmillos del abominable dragón cercenaron y aplastaron la carne a su alcance.

La sangre oscura volando por los aires.

El corazón de la ojiazul pareció retorcerse y ella liberó un grito espeluznante de sufrimiento, sintiendo todos sus órganos internos punzar cual si miles de navajas les atravesasen violentamente; dejó escapar a la muñeca entre sus brazos en el proceso, quien le sonrió con satisfacción.

Los relámpagos alumbraron el cielo entonces.

Las letras en el Libro de la Oscuridad continuaron destellando, con las páginas empezando a pasar una tras otra conforme el minutero avanzaba despacio; su tonalidad transparente tiñéndose muy lentamente de un rojo pálido.

_El tic tac mortífero__, destrozando las dimensiones…_

_

* * *

_

"…_me encuentro aquí en la ciudad de México, donde una ola de ciclismos cuyos orígenes son desconocidos, está azotando las ciudades. Los hospitales ya no dan abasto…"_

"_¡Un maremoto a escalas increíbles acaba de sumergir la capital de España! Los niveles del mar están tocando sus niveles más críticos, desde aquí arriba apenas y se ve…"_

"_No me puedo acercar en estos momentos, pero parece que el incendio iniciado en Chile está consumiendo los bosques a gran velo… Esperen, acabo de recibir un nuevo mensaje… ¡las llamas también han brotado en Argentina…!"_

"…_el tóxico en el aire ha matado miles de animales y personas en todo el perímetro de Texas; se cree que es resultado de un virus asesino que se expande hacia todo Norteamérica…"_

"_¡En estos momentos me hallo en Kenia, lo que pueden ver detrás de mí es probablemente el huracán más violento y peligroso en toda la histo…!"_

"…_las bajas temperaturas en Australia continúan cayendo cada vez más, 320 muertes han sido reportadas apenas las primeras horas del día de hoy. La niebla lo ha cubierto todo… ¡el granizo es inmenso!"_

Las televisoras y radios alrededor de todo el mundo, así como las redes de internet que todavía servían –sin librarse de la estática-, se enfocaban ahora en las nuevas y alarmantes noticias.

Reporteros viajaban para grabar los fenómenos naturales y los helicópteros se adentraban en las tormentas eléctricas o neblinas, algunos regresando y otros perdiéndose para siempre.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, toda la energía que alguna vez había alimentado al mundo se empezaba a extinguir.

Ahogando poco a poco todo entre las sombras.

_

* * *

_

-"¡Lleven a toda la gente posible a un lugar seguro! ¡Todas las tropas de vuelta a la base si es necesario! ¡Mantengan las barricadas…!"

Lindy gritaba a todos los magos del Bureau, en un intento por arreglar el pánico que se había cernido sobre Japón. La prioridad al presente era que todos salieran de aquel campo de muerte, llevándose consigo a los pocos desafortunados habitantes de Unimari que aún quedaban allí.

Los Wolkenritten, en tanto, no deseaban despegarse de su ama, observándola allá arriba peleando, ajena a ellos; no obstante, Fate y Nanoha tuvieron que hacerles entender que aquella batalla ya no les correspondía.

Solamente podían confiar en Hayate…

_**¡RRRRAAAAARRRR!**_

Las criaturas continuaban apareciendo y la destrucción no había disminuido en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

Relámpagos caían al suelo, resquebrajándolo como si fuera un débil trozo de cristal fino. Las nubes se arremolinaban sin control, escupiendo miles de cometas de fuego que comenzaron a incendiar lo poco que quedaba en pie y a levantar de golpe las profundas aguas del mar.

_¡AAAAAAWWWWWKKKKKKKK!_

El aullido de ballena -irónicamente precioso- de Azathoth y el infernal de Yog, se dejaron oír fuertemente; las garras blancas arañando una y otra vez los tentáculos sombríos que aparecían de todos lados.

La lanza de Hayate siendo acribillada por la espada de Alicia, que luchaba por intentar quebrarla en dos.

"_No quiero lastimarte…", pensó Yagami._

Pero el Uno-en-Todo no dudó en hacerlo. (2)

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

La voz de la hija mayor de Precia envolvió el ambiente, con una de sus hombreras volando al aire y la piel descubierta comenzando a sangrar. El líquido escarlata se escurrió sobre su brazo, y su armadura nívea por fin fue manchada.

La Comandante estiró la mano en negro, inmediatamente preocupada al verla herida.

Durante el descuido, la cabeza de Alicia se giró a verla rápidamente; los ojos borgoñas adoptando un matiz mucho más oscuro y tenebroso.

_¡JAB!_

Hubo un pequeño chasquido.

Hayate Yagami separó los labios en busca de aire. Luego, bajó la mirada con miedo, contemplando la espada atravesándole un costado; las palmas de la rubia hicieron fuerza, y el arma se clavó todavía más en ella.

Alicia llamó con todas sus fuerzas a un poder que no existía para ayudarla. Pensó en su madre fallecida, en nombre de una esperanza falsa que aquel Caos Idiota le había pintado. Se lamentó tanto el no haber muerto antes, el no haber desaparecido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

No haberse dejado apresar por la misma TSAB…

Pero sus frustraciones solamente lograban regocijar a Nyarlathotep, que tiraba de sus cuerdas con frías carcajadas; para mover así la mano que se estremecía, al ver su dueña la herida profunda que había causado en la persona más importante de su vida.

Sus brazos deseaban con desesperación abrazarla. Sanarla.

Y sin embargo, sucedía todo lo contrario.

Como nunca antes, Alicia Testarossa pidió con toda su alma morir…

La castaña emitió un alarido terrible y su grito fue secundado por el poderoso bramido del Todo-en-Uno, cuyo cuerpo borroso era atacado por unas feroces mandíbulas, mientras sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de la garganta blanca.

Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, en un pequeño sonido que pasó desapercibido. No obstante, en cuanto el líquido rojo se unió con la humana esparcida por el asfalto roto, los dos vórtices –correspondientes a esas formidables esencias- centellearon.

Y un tercero se abrió.

-"¡ALMIRANTE!"

La aludida se volteó de inmediato, viendo bajar de uno de los cruceros que recién llegaban a Yuuno Scrya, quien señaló al cielo cambiante de colores con gravedad.

El resto subió la vista.

Y entonces… un implacable túnel grueso y oscuro bajó del firmamento.

* * *

-"¡YO NO VOY A DEJAR SOLA A HAYATE! –gruñó Vita, forcejeando con los magos del Bureau que instaban a trasladarla a bordo de una nave-. ¡QUE ME SUELTEN, MALDITA SEA! ¡LÁRGUENSE USTEDES SI QUIEREN!"

Zafira llegó para ayudarle, liberándola y huyendo de ahí a pesar de que los otros les llamaban a gritos. Shamal les esperaba más adelante, con la mirada roja fija en los miles de ojos monstruosos que les veían con hambre. Signum, que se hallaba a su lado, apretó la empuñadura de su espada, importándole muy poco el dolor en su pierna derecha.

-"Son unos necios" –susurró la guerrera de la espada, examinando con gravedad al infinito ejército de las tinieblas.

-"¡Vamos ya! –exclamó la pelirroja, desesperada y con Graf Eisen girando-. ¡Ella nos necesita!"

-"Triple Deadly White Lightining." (Viento Mortal de las Tres Luces.)

-"¡!"

-"¡Todo mundo abajo!" –espetó la pelirrosa.

_**¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!**_

Los pulmones de Fate se llenaron de cenizas y polvo al gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre su hermana, que había arrojado un gigantesco vendaval a Hayate desde la punta de su espada. La implosión del ataque vertiginosamente cubriendo el perímetro de los derredores con una inmensa nube negra.

La menor de las Testarossa cayó de rodillas, tosiendo y tratando de sujetarse con sus manos de la quebradiza avenida, en un intento por no permitir que el temblor levantado le tumbase. Sus ojos borgoñas se posaron en Nanoha, apenas visualizándola entre las partículas quemadas.

La Capitana se mantenía en pie a marchas forzadas, Raising Heart liberando ráfagas de poder ante los monstruos en lo que su dueña buscaba angustiosamente el modo de acercarse a los dioses y rescatar a sus dos amigas.

Pero desde donde estaba parada, con el enjambre de criaturas rodeándole, no veía ninguna posibilidad.

-"Fate…"

Arf, a unos pasos más atrás, gimió. Esforzándose por sostener su cuerpo en sus dos patas delanteras, llamó a su única familia una vez más. Los orbes guinda le contemplaron con tristeza, y sin decir palabra alguna, la rubia se volteó para dictarle órdenes a su dispositivo.

-"¡FATE!"

-"¡Espera! ¡FATE-CHAN, NO!" –exclamó Takamachi.

Apenas la aludida despegó vuelo, Arf quiso seguirla, siendo de inmediato detenida no sólo por su falta de energía mágica, sino por la barricada de monstruos que la habían cercado.

El familiar lanzó un gruñido, queriendo ahuyentarlos. Las bestias rieron como hienas ante eso, y mirándose mutuamente, como si fuesen chiquillos a punto de cometer una travesura, abrieron las bocas repletas de dientes y carne putrefacta para abalanzarse sobre ella.

El lobo rojo soltó un chillido al sentir la piel en su lomo ser arrancada de un tajo. Ladró furiosa e invocó cadenas anaranjadas que lograron embestir a unos cuantos demonios; aún así, sus ataques y sus mordidas al aire, aunadas al hecho de que sus cuartos traseros no podían despegarse del suelo, debilitaron su defensa.

Con el pelaje rasgándose conforme las garras filosas conseguían tocarla.

-"¡AARRRFFFFF!" –Nanoha gritó, queriendo acercarse, mas siendo retenida en su lugar por las criaturas voladoras que le sujetaban las mangas de su traje sin cesar, pretendiendo llevársela con ellos.

-"Master, do not distract yourself, please!" (¡Por favor, no se distraiga!)

-"¡SUÉLTENME!" –soltó totalmente desesperada.

Varios relámpagos rosas alcanzaron a rozar el cielo, reflejándose las luces en las pupilas marinas del familiar, que caía pesadamente al pavimento ante el empujón de uno de los soldados del Caos.

La mandíbula larga, situada a centímetros de su abdomen, se dejó ver ante ella. Saliva ácida precipitándose hacia la calle y los innumerables ojos enfocándola con ansiedad.

El animal deforme lanzó un chillido horrible que hizo doler sus oídos. Arf sólo cerró los párpados.

Sus patas demasiado cansadas como para soportar su propio peso…

-"Fire Dragon Flash!" (¡Ráfaga del Dragón de Fuego!)

Signum llegó para atrapar al familiar y darla rápidamente a Zafira, para después destajar al enemigo en dos, con su espada llameante. El aullido espeluznante de aquel ser fue lo único que quedó de él.

-"Tenemos que ayudar –habló la guardiana-, pero no estorbando."

Sus ojos se clavaron en Arf, a modo de regaño. Sabía lo que sufría, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran; ella misma tenía el pecho estrujado de congoja y dolencia por no ser apta para defender a su ama. Sin embargo, había otras peleas que hacer antes que llegar a donde Alicia y Hayate.

Y necesitaban atención ya mismo.

-"¡Signum, cuidado!" –sonó la voz de Vita.

Una oleada de bestias voladoras se precipitó sobre la líder de los Wolkenritten, que apenas si pudo defender a los familiares de ser alcanzados también por aquellos voraces colmillos que chasquearon cerca de sus hocicos. La ojiazul gruñó, haciendo desparecer su barrera y aventándose hacia todos ellos, mandando al olvido su propia seguridad y balanceando a Levantine para alcanzar y cortar en tantas partes como le fuese posible cuanto se le atravesase en el camino.

La frustración por fin haciendo mella en ella.

Uno tras otro, los demonios voladores fueron golpeando el asfalto, en pedazos. La endeble y partida armadura de Signum, estigmatizándose de vísceras y sangre putrefacta.

Las llamas consumieron todo a su alrededor mientras los gritos escapaban de la garganta de la guerrera, cuya furia comenzaba a aumentar cual tetera silbante.

Su dispositivo destajó el aire y cuerpos grotescos bastantes veces, con los ojos cobaltos empezando a oscurecerse a medida que los dientes eran apretados; las manchas rojas que salpicaban a su persona, convirtiéndose en algo ajeno e inútil.

-"¡YA BASTA!"

Shamal había gritado.

Su mirada atormentada fija en el infierno que rugía a su alrededor y en las miles de ráfagas sin misericordia, que allá arriba en el cielo, la doncella de blanco no paraba de lanzar a su Ama.

Las explosiones sucediéndose una y otra vez sobre el débil techo de aquel carcomido rascacielos, que ya comenzaba a chirriar al igual que los cristales reventaban y el hormigón se partía y caía en trozos al suelo.

La razón y la esperanza les abandonaban de la misma manera en que ese reino de oscuridad descendía sobre los restos de la ciudad de Unimari. La pelirrosa miró a su camarada, jadeante, con Levantine vibrando entre sus manos.

Cólera colmaba sus ojos y corazón. Algo que una Wolkenritten nunca se permitía, era la derrota; pues era ello, el verse en medio de una, lo que disparaba el arrebato en Signum.

Eso y ver a su dueña de cabellos castaños sangrar a manos de Alicia Testarossa.

Los brazos se le agitaron por los espasmos y no pudo evitar emitir un grito agudo; las llamas en su espada, que giraban frenéticamente, creando un remolino que calcinaba a los monstruos que se tiraban sobre ella.

Porque muy en el fondo, los Wolkenritten ya no pertenecían a la niña que tanto les había cuidado y querido como su familia.

Hayate Yagami pertenecía a Yog-Sothoth ahora.

Y eso, era la puñalada más dolorosa que alguna vez alguien le hubiese podido asestar a Signum.

* * *

-"¡Alicia, detente! ¡Esto no es lo que tú querías!"

Lo sabía. Fate misma sabía que aquello estaba matando a su hermana por dentro; por eso, rogaba en el fondo de su corazón porque su hermana se esforzara por controlar sus movimientos.

Pero nada de lo que dijese parecía funcionar.

Alicia no la reconocía. Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

La dueña de Bardiche aterrizó donde Hayate, que buscaba levantarse en lo alto de un edificio donde había sido brutalmente enterrada. Con su ayuda, la castaña se puso en pie, sosteniéndose con una mano el agujero perforado en sus costillas, ése que sangraba copiosamente.

El sonido de las páginas del Libro de la Oscuridad corriéndose todavía seguía latente, así como el del minutero que avanzaba de nuevo, con su canto infernal.

Fate volteó a ver a su otro yo, sintiendo el pánico atorársele en la garganta.

La Comandante no estaba atacándola sabiendo que Nyar dejaría que Alicia sufriera todo daño; así que, en su lugar, se limitaba a recibir los ataques en un frustrante silencio. Ni siquiera la rubia más chica podía soportar tal tormento, menos sabiendo que un monstruo estaba usando a su hermana del peor modo posible.

Ése que Alicia odiaba por sobre todas las cosas, desde que enfermara.

Ser la Muñeca de alguien… Ser la marioneta que se partía muy despacio, para servir a propósitos tan egoístas...

La amargura le recorrió cada fibra del corazón, con sus órbitas borgoñas admirando las lágrimas cristalinas deslizarse a través de las facciones impasibles de la otra.

Mas en cuanto Fate viró hacia atrás suyo, el llanto casi le rompió la garganta y no pudo evitar soltar a Yagami, cubriéndose la boca con ambas palmas mientras el ojo de la Puerta y la Llave le devolvía el verdadero reflejo de su hermana.

Atada de manos y suspendida en el aire, con los músculos palpitando de calambres y la sangre resbalando hasta sus codos. La mirada empapada de terror puro, con sus gritos siendo ahogados por una de las garras de Nyarlatothep, en tanto la otra cortaba la piel de su cuerpo con dicha, bañando la telaraña de más y más rojo.

Las ropas de maga colgando, destrozadas y llenas de suciedad.

El hombre oscuro le sonrió torcidamente a Fate entonces, un gesto de maldad pura.

Y ella vio los labios de Alicia moverse, gritándole cosas que probablemente decían: "Sálvame", "ayúdame".

"_Mátame…"_

-"¡Al…!"

La menor negó con la cabeza, no aguantando más las ganas de llorar en el instante en que caía al suelo y estiraba un brazo hacia el espejismo de su gemela, reflejada en aquella diabólica pupila.

Alicia no quería ser una muñeca con la cual se divirtiesen, lo sabía. Y mucho menos, _una que hicieran pedazos con gusto_.

-"¡Alicia, ALICIA! –empezó a gritar asustada, con las uñas arañando el techo del rascacielos-. ¡ALIIIICIIIAAAAAAA!"

_¡AAAAAWWWWKKKKKKK! ¡BRRRAAAAAAARRRRRR!_

_**¡CRAAAAAAASSSHHHHHH!**_

Ante los rugidos de ambos dioses, el grueso túnel oscuro que había bajado a la Tierra finalmente se hizo trizas; lanzando los enormes y afilados fragmentos de cristal por todos lados para cortar lo que sea que estuviera a su paso.

Las miradas de todo el equipo de la TSAB, incluyendo a Nanoha y los guardianes, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Allá, por donde entre los altos edificios, una figura inmensa y oscura surgía. Las largas extremidades recubiertas de pelaje liso, con agujeros por todos lados, acababan en patas de cuatro dedos, parecidas a las patas del águila.

Cuernos sumamente largos que se encorvaban, para después terminar en puntas cortantes que apuntaban al firmamento. Miles de tentáculos se movían inquietos, adheridos a la carne en su espalda.

Los grandes ojos cenizas y rasgados mirando al frente, hacia todos los que habitaban aquella decadente ciudad. La neblina se formó a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto todavía más terrorífico.

De repente, separó sus colosales mandíbulas, con la saliva pegándose y despegándose de sus dientes.

-"¡TODOS ARRIBA DE LAS NAVES, YAAAAA!" –soltó Yuuno de inmediato.

La Bestia pareció sonreír.

* * *

_**¡GROOOAAAARRRR!**_

-"¡Zafira!" –la guerrera del lago le advirtió.

El cuerpo del monstruo descendió inerte en el piso. El familiar de Hayate respirando agitadamente al momento que de sus colmillos escurría la sangre negra; no perdiendo tiempo, invocó varias estalactitas de hielo, que si bien consiguieron atravesar algunos demonios, también les sirvieron de refugio.

-"¿Puedes caminar?"

Shamal se puso de cuclillas al lado de Arf, viendo a ésta asentir. Los cuartos traseros tiritaron, pero finalmente la lupina se pudo poner en pie.

En cuanto las manos de la rubia rozaron su costado para ayudarla, el lobo dejó salir un quejido, perdiendo sus cuartos toda la fuerza de golpe y haciéndola caer de nuevo.

La guardiana se mordió los labios, observando el vientre subir y bajar. El pelaje cubierto de heridas carnosas…

_¡AUUUUUUUUUU!_

-"¡ZAFIRA!" –Shamal le buscó de inmediato.

Un humo azulino empezó a asentarse en las calles, dificultando la vista. Zafira se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en uno de sus muslos ante semejante embestida que había recibido.

En sus ojos rojos, la sombra de una cabra demoníaca se alzó frente a él; allí, parada encima de un trozo de calle que apuntaba a los cielos, entre la neblina espesa.

En una fracción de segundo, aquella visión se multiplicó. Con millares de caprinos extendiéndose ahora al frente, más atrás, marchando a paso redoblado hacia ellos.

_¡Stomp! ¡Stomp! ¡Stomp! ¡Stomp! ¡Stomp!_

Cantaban los cascos al chocar contra el pavimento para hacerlo polvo. El vapor en el aire aumentando.

Los meteoritos y rayos negros y rojos cayendo a los lados, como si temiesen siquiera hacer contacto con el nuevo ejército de monstruos que había despertado.

-"¿Qué es… ¡qué es eso!?" –preguntó Nanoha, decapitando a una de las criaturas que apareciesen primero.

Yuuno dio un paso adelante, contemplando absorto la figura del descomunal animal en el centro de Uminari, quieto. Vigilante y sin moverse ni un solo ápice de su lugar al igual que su mirada penetrante.

Pero en cuanto el rubio enfocó más la vista, sus ojos y manos se sacudieron, hasta el punto en que casi las gafas resbalaron de su rostro.

Del vientre de la criatura fantasmal, innumerables bocas se abrían y cerraban, escupiendo a tierra varias réplicas suyas en miniatura, las cuales no tardaban en ponerse de pie para unirse prestas a las filas que invadían ya la capital.

-"Shub… Niggurath."

-"¿Cómo?" –preguntó la Capitana, agitando los brazos al aire para indicarle a los ciudadanos que avanzaran hacia las naves y magos de la TSAB.

-"Shub-Niggurath –repitió, con su ser temblando por dentro-. La Cabra Negra de los Diez Mil Retoños. Esto no debería estar pasando, ¡ella no debería estar aquí!"

-"Pero lo está –habló Signum, regresando su cadena hacia sus manos y retrocediendo hasta ellos-. ¿Es éste otro de los Dioses de ese maldito libro?" –masculló entre dientes, con los puños volviéndose blancos de la presión.

Las pupilas cobalto se elevaron, vislumbrando a su ama luchar en el firmamento contra Alicia; las imágenes etéreas de Yog y Azathoth destrozándose mutuamente.

Vio a Hayate alzar el reloj de manera tajante, con el minutero tocando las tres y las páginas del Libro de la Oscuridad pasándose continuamente.

Signum tuvo un terrible presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

Y peor fue, cuando de la espalda de la castaña advirtió emerger dos inmensas alas negras de murciélago; puntiagudas a más no poder y con los tejidos rotos por aquí y por allá.

La sangre empezando a manchar las armaduras blanca y negra…

-"Azathoth, y Yog también… -susurró Scrya, estudiando las figuras de los dos dioses en el cielo, para después volver la vista hacia el que seguía en la tierra-. Forman la tríada… ¡Claro! Ellos deben haberla despertado –los orbes esmeraldas se posaron sobre sus camaradas, asegurándose de que tenía su entera atención-. ¡¿Acaso no lo ven?!"

Nanoha, Vita, Signum y Lindy se miraron confundidas; no comprendiendo qué relación tenían los tres diablos, a excepción de ser de la misma especie.

-"La Muerte –señaló Yuuno a Azathoth en el cielo rosa, negro y amarillo; rugiendo y arrancando de golpe un tentáculo, como si fuese de juguete-, el Tiempo –esta ocasión, en vez de señalar al Dios, se fijó en el reloj en las manos de la Comandante, cuyo tic tac seguía impávido-, y por último…"

-"La Vida" –completó la Almirante, atisbando a lo lejos a las cabras salir del vientre de Shub, una tras otra.

-"Pero si es La Vida –interrumpió Vita, todavía confusa-, ¿no debería de crearla entonces?"

-"Y lo hará."

La mirada de Yuuno se puso seria, escuchando los gritos y el llanto de la gente tan vivos como cuando todo hubiese iniciado; como la primera vez en que imágenes de la Tierra fuesen trasmitidas a través de los monitores de los cruceros de la TSAB.

Cerrando los párpados, el bibliotecario se volvió hacia todas.

-"Ella creará vida sobre la destrucción y el tiempo. Pero para poder hacerlo –los ojos verdes se pasearon hasta el nuevo ejército que se veía cada más numeroso y cerca-, sus hijos deberán alimentarse con nosotros..."

* * *

"_Hemos perdido todas las imágenes referentes a la ciudad donde se rumora que monstruos terribles han aparecido; aquéllos que son causantes de los disturbios dimensionales que sé, todos en el Universo, estamos sufriendo._

_De las 360 naves que han sido enviadas al Planeta 'Tierra', solamente 10 han vuelto y en pésimas condiciones; apenas cinco soldados por crucero, la mayoría con riesgo de muerte._

_Han pasado 78 horas desde que el incidente diese inicio. Hace más de siete horas que ningún otro navío de la TSAB se ha reportado. Debido al temor de que el peligro pueda traspasar a otros mundos y seguir los barcos, los Superiores del Bureau de Administración Tiempo-Espacio han dado un aviso:_

_Todos los portales de salto entre dimensiones serán inmediatamente sellados._

_A partir de este momento, el planeta no administrado no. 97, conocido como Tierra, está totalmente solo."_

_Fin de la transmisión._

_

* * *

_

_I'm burning in the heavens – Me quemo en el Paraíso  
And I'm drowning in a hell – Y me ahogo en un infierno;  
My soul is in a coma – Mi alma en un coma está  
And none of my friends can tell – Y mis amigos no pueden ya avisar,  
That I'm reaching out and getting nothing – Que yo me esfuerzo tanto y nada obtengo jamás._

_This is just a story of a broken soul – De un alma rota, se trata esta historia._

_So take me, don't break me! – ¡Así que tómame, no me destroces!  
So take me, don't break me! – ¡Así que tómame, no me destroces!_

_Not shut me out – Y ya no me hagas esperar..._

_  
__**Continuará…  


* * *

**_

(1) "Los vi, viene para acá. ¡Viento infernal! Cantos de horror… y alas negras… ¡Yog-sothoth, sálvame! ¡El terror de los ojos ardientes!" El morador de las tinieblas, H. P. Lovecraft.

(2) Yog-Sothoth, conocido también como el Uno-en-Todo o el Todo-en-Uno.

K: Lamentamos bastante la espera. Por circunstancias ajenas a nosotras, nos hemos visto imposibilitadas de seguir; sin embargo, ahora que nos estamos esforzando por coordinarnos, podremos dedicarnos a lo poco que le quede a la historia.

A ver si podemos terminarla antes de febrero.

De cualquier manera, Muñecas Rotas ha de ser finalizada, así que no hay que preocuparse de que este proyecto quede varado. A menos que una de las dos se muera, ¿verdad, Kit? XD

C: Jajaja, no, picola, no hemos de morir sin antes terminar este proyecto tan fascinante y exigente como no habíamos imaginado. Quiero agradecerte una vez más por la paciencia que me has tenido y por los tiempos que nos han comido el mandado.

Pero seguimos en pie de lucha a punto del final, final, ¡final! XD.

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	29. La Bestia Interna

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _The Howling, de Within Temptation._

* * *

_Uh, uh, uh…_

_I hear them getting closer – Los oigo acercarse más y más,  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine! – ¡Sus aullidos despertando escalofríos en mi espina dorsal!_

_And time is running out now – El tiempo se agota ya,__  
They're coming down the hills from behind – Vienen bajando por las colinas detrás._

_When we start killing?! – ¡¿Cuándo empezamos a matar...?!  
It's all coming down right now – Todo se está derrumbando ahora;  
From the nightmare we've created – De la pesadilla que hemos creado,  
I want to be awakened somehow – Quiero despertar de alguna forma._

_  
(Wanna be awakened right now__!) – (¡Quiero despertar ahora!)_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXVIII_

_La Bestia Interna_

El silencio. La quietud. La Oscuridad.

Alicia levantó sus ojos a la nada que le cubría.

De pronto, ya no sentía dolor ni angustia. No había peleas ni monstruos que le apresaran y utilizaran su cuerpo como un títere para una horrible escena de apocalipsis. Estaba llena de una paz extraña, flotando en medio de tinieblas ni frías ni cálidas.

De hecho, no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada. Sus ojos decían abrirse pero no podría asegurarlo; simplemente flotaba y su mente exigía seguir en ese descanso involuntario.

¿Dónde estaba?

Más aún… _¿quién era?_

Trató de buscar en lo más recóndito de su mente, pero un hueco en blanco fue lo único que halló. El cansancio empezó a inundar todas las venas de su cuerpo y ella sintió como si no hubiese dormido en décadas; a pesar de eso, la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo muy importante la obligó a mantenerse despierta.

_¿Pero qué era aquello que había olvidado? ¿Realmente era tan importante?_

Su boca hizo un movimiento cual si quisiera hablar, mas nada salió de su garganta. La volvió a cerrar entonces. No valía la pena.

Estaba tranquila, en silencio, sin nada que la lastimara.

Podía permanecer así.

_¿Cierto…?_

* * *

-"¡ALIIIICIAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fate gritó con todas sus fuerzas, reprimiendo en vano las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. De repente, la ira y el deseo de venganza envolvieron todo su ser, demostrándolo a través de las tormentosas pupilas borgoñas que ahora se giraban hacia su hermana, justo detrás suyo donde debía de estar el mensajero.

Se puso en pie y le encaró, impulsando a Bardiche hacia abajo, que rápidamente se transformó en una afilada hoja dorada.

-"¡Fate! -se quejó Hayate, que se volteaba a verla desde el cielo mientras se sostenía la herida en su costado izquierdo-. ¡Detente, no eres tú la que debe pelear con ella! ¿O ya… -respiró profundo, sintiendo un aguijón en sus pulmones-… ya olvidaste mi promesa?"

-"Te equivocas –el dispositivo brilló intensamente, los flequillos rubios cubriendo la mirada de la menor de las Testarossa-, no lo he olvidado. Así como tampoco he olvidado que Alicia es mi hermana..."

Fate alzó el rostro, permitiendo que el implacable ventarrón le agolpase los cabellos y que el mirar vacío y oscuro de su gemela le contemplase sin sentimiento alguno.

Apretando los dientes, flexionó ambas piernas antes de volar hacia Azathoth, cuya sombra fantasmagórica le sonreía a lo lejos con sus gigantescos y deformes colmillos. Hubo un ligero bramido conforme las dos fauces se separaron, como dejando salir un ligero suspiro aterrador.

-"¡BARDICHE!"

-"Yes, Sir. Jet Zanber!" (¡Espada Fugaz!)

Una onda poderosa, recubierta por miles de estelas doradas, dio directo contra la figura de la doncella de blanco, que tuvo que escudarse el rostro tras uno de sus brazos; el vestido límpido se agitó en el aire y la cadenilla de mariposas tintineó cual campanilla.

En el momento en que vio al inmenso ser infernal agachar la cabeza también, Fate elevó su dispositivo, con la hoja aumentando su talla veinte veces. Sus ojos vacilaron y ella dudó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto mientras empezaba a ladear su arma.

Distinguió aquellos orbes tan parecidos a los suyos, ahora huecos, enfocarle. Vio su propio reflejo. Sin poder soportarlo, cerró los párpados y lanzó un alarido de dolor a los cielos, que relampaguearon feroces en respuesta.

Las palabras se perdieron en medio de esa torrentosa guerra.

-"¡FATE, NO!"

_**¡GRASP!**_

La advertencia de Hayate llegó demasiado tarde. Los movimientos de la dueña de Bardiche fueron congelados conforme las mandíbulas de Azathoth se cerraban sobre la hoja; a la vista de todos, siendo Alicia quien detuviese el filo con la palma de sus manos, humana y monstruosa.

Súbitamente, los dientes se encajaron, con la menor observando horrorizada tanto la mueca burlesca del Dios así como las numerosas grietas que se abrían paso a desmesurada velocidad sobre su espada.

La idea de noquear a Alicia en un principio, se le volvió encima en cuanto el Caos Idiota la sacudió cual pedazo de tela; la boca se abrió un poco y se clavó de tajo una última vez, causando que Bardiche parpadease antes de que su hoja se desvaneciese en miles de cenizas brillantes.

Entonces, la Muñeca agitó su propia espada, enviando una ráfaga portentosa que barrió a su gemela hasta el asfalto destruido; el cuerpo ataviado en las desgarradas ropas de maga, rodando violentamente.

Al igual que su dispositivo.

-"¡FATE-CHAN!" –gritó Nanoha.

* * *

_**¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO!**_

Lindy apenas pudo aferrarse de un pestillo antes de que el crucero se tambaleara, como si fuese una simple barca contra las olas de un océano furioso. Varios salieron despedidos por los pasillos y los más afortunados solamente sufrieron los golpes de los objetos que cayeron.

Las luces rojas de emergencia, en las pantallas y en todos lados, les bañaban entre los gritos de auxilio y las órdenes de comando de la Almirante Harlaown.

Barco tras barco comenzaron a ceder ante los meteoros de fuego o ante las criaturas voladoras que se aglomeraban sobre las carcasas, arrancando y deshilvanando todo en tiras de metal.

Grandes explosiones de fuego, producto de los compañeros caídos, aumentaron todavía más la turbulencia.

-"¡Capitán! –exclamó uno de los magos, atacando desde la escotilla-. ¡Todavía hay gente en la bahía! ¡Nos será imposible trasladarlos a todos si continuamos así!!"

-"¡Mantengan el fuego en alto, protejan al resto de las naves a toda costa!" –respondió, intentando guardar la calma que hacía bastante se había marchado.

Yuuno se arrastró hacia ella para también sujetarse del pestillo. En las pantallas, la imagen de la cabra monstruosa, al igual que el de su ejército, les dejaba ver a la causante del daño a su nave espacial.

Soldado tras soldado resbalando al pavimento y siendo devorado por las hambrientas bocas, que ya avanzaban cada vez más cerca del puñado de gente a las orillas del mar.

-"¡No podemos dejarlas solas!"

-"¡Yuuno! ¡Créeme, si pudiera hacerlo, ya lo hubiera ordenado! ¡Si nos aproximamos demasiado, va a derribarnos!"

Yuuno miró con desesperación a los monitores. Apenas si habían podido esquivar el ataque de los monstruos de Azathoth para subir a bordo; sin embargo, los escudos y las fuerzas de la TSAB bajaban alarmantemente. Nanoha, Hayate y las demás estaban al pie de aquellos dioses apocalípticos, frente a frente, sin nada más que fe apoyándoles.

Pero nada podían hacer ya.

-"¡Almirante Harlaown!"

Un panel nuevo se abrió, mostrando el rostro preocupado y sangrante de uno de los altos comandos del Bureau. Las facciones sumamente sumidas en angustia del hombre mayor, no hicieron más que pensar que las cosas habían empeorado.

-"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó con temor.

-"Almirante, todos los canales de comunicación con la base han sido cerrados de repente. Las coordenadas de teleportación aparecen erróneas y ninguno de mis mensajes parece salir de la atmósfera terrestre."

Las manos de Lindy sobre el tablero tiritaron conforme más explosiones se oían muy cerca de ellos; se mordió los labios y empezó a teclear con desesperación una serie de códigos.

No obstante, el mismo aviso de error emergió una y otra vez.

-"¿Capitán? –llamó el Jefe de controles, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta-. Creo que nos han abandonado…"

-"No… ¡NO!"

Los puños de la peliverde chocaron fuerte contra el teclado, las luces rojas parpadeando todavía y los disparos ahuyentando cualquier posible silencio. El Comandante en la pantalla comenzó a decir unas cuantas palabras, cuando de pronto, la imagen se distorsionó hasta desaparecer de golpe.

Al siguiente segundo, las ondas supersónicas de un gran estallido hicieron que el navío a cargo de Harlaown saliese despedido por los aires bruscamente.

Los rayos rojos surcaron el firmamento oscuro, cuyas fluctuaciones dimensionales variaban en tonos oscuros. Las aguas del mar revolviéndose furiosamente, salpicando la bahía y amenazando con desbordarse sobre la ciudad en cualquier momento.

La Tierra estaba siendo condenada a morir.

Y ellos también, a menos que hicieran algo para cambiar las cosas.

Recuperando el equilibrio con esfuerzo, Yuuno vio al resto del equipo luchar para sostenerse en pie y evitar caer al vacío. Su mente trabajó a marchas forzadas, mientras algunas chispas de los tableros atentaban con quemar su uniforme. Tendría que haber una forma de hacer dimitir a los dioses.

Tenía que haberla…

-"¡ATAQUE A LAS TRES EN PUNTO! ¡MANIOBRA DE EVASIÓN!"

El crucero fue golpeado nuevamente.

El encargado de la Biblioteca Infinita perdió la compostura cuando la nave se inclinó drásticamente; los pies resbalaron y su cuerpo fue jalado abruptamente por la fuerza de la gravedad.

El alarido de Shub inundó el firmamento.

Y en una imagen borrosa, él pudo vislumbrar a las cabras grotescas que poblaban las avenidas abajo a medida que caía.

-"¡YUUUNNNNOOOOO!" –gritó Lindy desde la escotilla.

* * *

-"¡DIVIIIINEEEE BUUUUUSTEEEEER!" (¡CAZADORA DIVINA!)

La descarga de poder arrasó con las tres bestias que habían rodeado el cuerpo herido de la rubia. Ante el rugido del ataque, las pupilas borgoñas se abrieron conforme la dueña se apoyaba sobre sus codos.

De inmediato, tuvo a Nanoha a su lado.

-"Fate-chan, ¿estás bien?"

La aludida estaba a punto de responder, mas al ver los hilos de sangre bañar la frente de la castaña así como sus brazos y una de sus piernas, se contuvo. La culpa y el remordimiento hicieron sus manos, pobremente enguantadas, volverse puños.

Se levantó tambaleante, siendo socorrida al instante por la ojiazul.

-"¡Bardiche!"

Preocupada, recogió el dispositivo lleno de rasgaduras del suelo. El ojo dorado alumbrando pálidamente y algunos restos de la armadura negra descascarándose ante el contacto con su dueña.

-"¿Bardiche-e?"

-"I'm fine, Sir. Don't worry, my duty is to protect you." (Estoy bien. No se preocupe, mi deber es protegerla.)

-"Bardiche levantó un escudo en el último momento –Nanoha aclaró-. Por eso…"

Los orbes zafiros se dirigieron a la cubierta severamente dañada del artefacto negro, que había absorbido la mayor parte del ataque. Su dueña contuvo un sollozo, lamentándose por su compañero.

A ese ritmo, no tardaría en sobrepasar su límite y desaparecer. Si acaso iba con suerte, ella tal vez podría salvarse cuando todo acabase.

Su mirada viajó hacia arriba entonces, allí donde Hayate intentaba hacer entrar en razón a una Alicia que ya no lloraba ni sufría; sino que solamente actuaba para agredir.

-"Fate-chan –puso una mano en su hombro-, no puedes seguir atacando así."

-"¡Pero tengo que hacer algo!" –gimió en ansiedad.

Nanoha miró a la mayor de las Testarossa y sus ojos inevitablemente cayeron luego en su amiga herida y desesperada. Lo entendía a la perfección. Ella misma sentía que la frustración había hecho mella en su ánimo también; aún así, no podían estancarse en una sola cosa.

No quedaba mucho tiempo.

-"I'm ready, my Master." (Estoy lista.)

-"Um. Raising Heart, prepárate."

-"¿Nanoha?"

Ésta sonrió levemente ante la expresión confundida de la otra. Acunó la faz blanca entre sus manos y limpió cuidadosamente la suciedad impregnada sobre sus mejillas.

-"Te dije que te ayudaría y así será –habló suavemente, olvidando por escasos segundos el caos a su alrededor-. Pero primero debemos encargarnos de poner a la gente a salvo; solamente así podremos luchar con todo, Fate-chan."

-"¿Qué harás?" –interrogó bajito, observando las palmas alejarse de ella.

-"Abrirte paso, por supuesto."

La sonrisa de la Capitana, genuina, se hizo un poco más larga conforme se daba la vuelta; Raising Heart desplegando aletas rosadas y luminosas que chispearon al aire, apuntando la cresta directo hacia las bestias que se arrejuntaban frente a ellas.

Fate se sorprendió, quedándose sin saber qué hacer y contemplando su artefacto quebradizo. Sin embargo, el ojo en Bardiche relució, enseñando alguna frase que hizo que sus ojos se afilasen con vehemencia.

La rubia le sostuvo con fuerza, dejando las cavilaciones de lado.

Su frente estaba empapada de sudor, cenizas, rasguños e hilillos de sangre al igual que el resto de sus camaradas, a quienes veía luchar incesantemente; empero, su mirada aún no cedía ante la tormenta de destrucción que azotaba a Uminari.

-"Vamos a hacerlo, Nanoha."

La aludida asintió, empezando a liberar una luz pálida que consumió todo el lugar, y a los demonios en las cercanías.

* * *

-"¡Madre, madre!"

-"¡No vengas! ¡Entra al avión y quédate allí, mamá y papá irán justo detrás de ti!"

Los truenos retumbaron en el cielo a medida que el desplomar de los barcos se precipitaba a las aguas oscuras, con las grandes nubes de humo y fuego elevándose hasta lo alto.

-"¡Mamá!"

-"¡Quédate adentro, Subaru!"

Los ojos azules contemplaron a la niña que no paraba de llorar, siendo detenida por su hermana mayor de unos 7 años. A pesar de todo el escándalo que se había armado, así como el llanto de otros infantes que estaban en la misma nave que ella, pudo escuchar cómo su hermano intentaba captar su atención.

-"Debes hacer caso a todo lo que te digan, cuando llegues al otro lado estarás a salvo –explicó, sellando la mochila que ahora le entregaba-. Yo subiré en el que sigue. Tienes que ser valiente, ¿de acuerdo, Tía?"

La pequeña asintió, viendo la puerta del helicóptero cerrarse de un golpe. Las hélices del vehículo aéreo empezaron a inundar sus tímpanos, con la figura de su hermano, ataviado en un traje militar de mago, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña.

_**¡¡BOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

Gritos y alaridos poblaron el avión cuando varias explosiones alrededor le hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer; afortunadamente, antes de zambullirse en el mar, el piloto logró regresarles al aire a tiempo.

Los patines de aterrizaje rozaron la orilla de asfalto que daba al enorme manto acuífero. En el momento en que se despegaron, recuperando altitud, el chillido de Subaru tronó fuerte mientras las palmas se apoyaban en la ventanilla.

Casi con la misma intensidad en que los ojos de Teana Lanster se abrieron, observando al primer grupo de los retoños de Shub someter al escuadrón C y a los ciudadanos que intentaban proteger.

El sitio donde estaba su hermano, y los padres de Subaru y Ginga Nakajima.

O donde alguna vez habían estado…

_**PLASMA SMASHER! (¡PLASMA DESTRUCTOR!)**_

El rayo dorado envolvió a las criaturas que no consiguieron escapar a tiempo, desintegrándolas al instante. De inmediato, Fate avanzó hacia los magos y gente herida, instándoles junto a Nanoha a abordar los barcos que aún quedaban allí.

15 grandes navíos más alcanzaron los cielos, de los cuales apenas la mitad alcanzó a cruzar del otro lado; mientras los otros estallaban y se hundían en las aguas del mar.

A las 90 horas de iniciarse el incidente de la Tríada de los Dioses, 20 de los 360 cruceros que habían arribado al planeta Tierra, permanecían todavía en combate.

El número total de magos sobrevivientes, 200, _y descendiendo._

* * *

-"¡Yuuno!"

El nombrado mantuvo su concentración, con una de sus manos abiertas apuntando al piso para desplegar una cantidad de magia color verde que le sirvió de almohadilla, amortiguando así su caída.

Quedó apoyado en una rodilla, abriendo lentamente los ojos para ver a la Almirante que caía suavemente a un lado suyo.

-"No debería haber venido. Una vez que los equipos de rescate han cruzado, ya nadie vendrá a buscarnos."

-"Éstas son mis tropas –habló firmemente, sujetando la lanza en su mano derecha-. Y he de perecer junto a ellas si así está escrito."

Las pupilas azules de Lindy Harlaown se fijaron en las alturas, donde dos sombras pequeñas –seguidas por dos gigantescas- se desplazaban entre las sombras y la tormenta.

* * *

_¡CLANK!_

Chispas volaron a medida que las armas se encontraban. Apenas se distanciaron unos cuantos metros, Hayate hizo cambiar su dispositivo en un sable de obsidiana.

El reloj que antes había estado ubicado a la cresta, se separó por completo, desapareciendo y reapareciendo encima del gran ojo del Tiempo. El minutero llegando a las 4 y el gas rojizo dentro de éste, coloreando una cuarta parte.

-"¡Déjala en paz! –la voz de la Comandante hizo eco-. ¡Sal, maldito cobarde, y enfréntame!"

Las espadas volvieron a chocar con gran estrépito mientras sus dueñas se pasaban de largo la una a la otra. Alicia fue la primera en darse la vuelta, invocando velozmente al arco Fliegen para disparar una lluvia de flechas negras.

Éstas soltaron un chillido metálico conforme golpeteaban la armadura negra, consiguiendo abrir un par de hendiduras al igual que incisiones pequeñas en la piel de la castaña.

-"¡Nyar! –llamó en medio de la granizada de saetas, empujando su espada hacia atrás para preparar su ataque-. ¡Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir!"

Las manos de Yagami apresaron la empuñadura sólidamente, blandiendo la hoja al frente para lanzar varios arcos plateados en forma de media luna; el ataque de la rubia fue neutralizado al instante y ella tuvo que cruzar los brazos para escudarse a sí misma.

Chirridos de metal se escucharon ante los arañazos que recibía su blanca armadura, mientras la tela del vestido empezaba a rasgarse. De repente, una gran luz blanca la hizo abrir los ojos.

_**¡BLLAAAAAAASSSTTTT!**_

El bombazo provocó un fuerte tronido. Una enorme estela de humo y fuego emergió de la descarga de energía, al igual que Alicia era despedida de allí cual estrella fugaz.

El desplome de una convaleciente estructura allí cerca se dejó oír cuando una de sus tres paredes fue derribada, al ser la ojirubí barrida hasta allí.

Jadeando, Hayate tocó suelo en tanto se sujetaba el costado herido e ignoraba las diversas cortadas que marcaban su espalda y vientre, todavía ocultas por la empolvada armadura.

"_Alicia…"_, cerró los párpados, tratando de sobreponerse más que al dolor físico, al emocional. _"Acuérdate de mí, acuérdate que eres mi princesa…"_

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al escuchar escombros moverse.

La figura fantasmal y espeluznante de Azathoth se elevo detrás del edificio en ruinas, poderoso y amenazador; con su rugido blasfemando a los cielos y a la tierra.

Al mismo tiempo, los pasos de Alicia resonaron con eco a medida que marchaba despacio para llegar al exterior. Se detuvo justo en la salida, agarrando la espada con su mano derecha y apuntándola al piso; llamas púrpuras rodearon el filo entonces, y pronto, su apariencia se había tornado en la de un hacha negra.

Los ojos de la Comandante temblaron cuando ella alzó su dispositivo, incapaces de hallar en aquéllos muertos la inocencia y la dulzura de quien alguna vez había sido la Princesa de la Luna.

_-"Estoy aquí –la joven se relamió los labios, la voz femenina teñida de una sublime maldad-. ¿Por qué no vienes a darme la bienvenida, Hayate?"_

La ira y el sufrimiento se agolparon en el corazón de aludida, sintiendo las lágrimas luchar por escalar su garganta. En un parpadeo, la imagen de Alicia desapareció.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera pensarlo, le vio reaparecer justo enfrente suyo.

La ojiazul colocó su espada de inmediato entre ambas, contrarrestando la pesada hacha que habría de haberle rebanado el cuello de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos. Las puntas afiladas de Fliegen arañaron terriblemente el arma adversaria, cual si fuese una garra rompiendo cristal fino.

Armas colisionaron una sobre otra, obligando a Hayate a retroceder cada que Alicia avanzaba sin vacilar. Llamados, recuerdos y frases de angustia así como de esperanza abandonaron los labios de la jinete de Yog-Sothoth; preguntándose dónde había quedado la verdadera hija de Precia.

Arriba de ambas, donde las prolongaciones y las garras partían y desgarraban las dimensiones, la sangre se derramaba por todos lados. Bramidos roncos inundaban el ambiente, espantaban los corazones y aterrorizaban el Universo.

Marcas rojizas empezaban a manchar el impecable perfil del dragón del Diablo al igual que titánicos tentáculos negros caían al asfalto, levantando temblores y desapareciendo después en una oleada de llamas y cenizas.

En el ojo del Abridor del Camino, al igual que el de su servidora Hayate Yagami, la majestuosa efigie de la Muñeca se reducía en realidad a una inconsciente y joven maga. Atada de manos a la oscuridad y colgando entre las sombras, con la cabeza caída y las facciones relajadas y ajenas a todo lo que se sucedía a su alrededor.

La sangre, ahora más abundante, deslizándose lentamente y coloreando la telaraña completamente de un tétrico matiz bermellón, hasta acabar en un charco bajo sus pies flotantes. El Hombre Oscuro detrás suyo, cual canon, trazando las cinco garras anómalas en el vientre que apenas reaccionaba.

Abriendo la piel con deleite mientras le sonreía socarronamente a la castaña en el reflejo de sus órbitas azules.

La impotencia le apretó el pecho en aquel momento. Al siguiente, una patada en el estómago le hizo recordar que Alicia seguía atacando; luego, hubo una explosión de luz que la cegó por completo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se halló cortando el puro aire. Sin la Testarossa mayor cerca suyo.

El sonido de las alas blancas desplegarse a todo lo que daban, atrajo su atención. En una fracción de segundo, se encontró a escasos metros la figura llameante de una garrafal golondrina negra, graznando al firmamento; con el calor de su fuego rápidamente sofocando los sentidos de Hayate conforme se le aproximaba.

No tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

El chillido perforó sus tímpanos y las lenguas abrasantes envolvieron su cuerpo en un torbellino infernal; a la par, el duro cráneo del Sultán Demoníaco embestía violentamente al colosal receptáculo del Todo-en-Uno, arrojándolo hacia los edificios contiguos que se derrumbaron al contacto.

La Comandante rodó una y otra vez sobre la avenida hinchada y rota, hasta quedar finalmente boca arriba. Todos los músculos le dolieron al intentar sentarse; pero antes de lograrlo, la punta de Fliegen, retomando su forma de espada, se apoyó en su cuello.

La corona de espinas negras, que había resbalado de su cabeza, fue hecha pedazos por el pie de la doncella del Caos Idiota.

_-"Podría dejar que atacases solamente tú, pero no sería divertido si hago eso, ¿no crees? –siseó la voz de Nyar-. Ahora, dónde debería empezar…"_

La cresta de la hoja recorrió lentamente la piel de su yugular, de arriba abajo, con las caricias frías mandando espasmos en todo su ser. La castaña intentó llamar a su rubia doncella en silencio, buscando en los rincones de sus ojos algún atisbo de su presencia.

No obstante, la misma joven dormida continuaba allí.

El mismo mirar vacío y hueco, continuaba allí…

_-"Pierdes el tiempo. En este exacto instante –la espada se separó un poco, posicionándose para el ataque-, ella no recuerda ni siquiera quién es; y mucho menos, quién eres tú."_

La imagen etérea y la sonrisa torcida del mensajero la hicieron morderse los labios en enojo. Así que le sostuvo la mirada, rencorosa y ávida de hacerle morder el polvo.

-"Entonces haré que me recuerde."

_**¡THUMP!**_

Con una maniobra rápida, Hayate usó una de sus piernas para hacer caer a la rubia; aprovechando la situación, se puso de pie y cambió los roles.

Ahora, era el filo del arma de la Comandante la que apuntaba el cuello de Alicia. Los dientes haciendo presión así como los dedos en la empuñadura negra.

_-"¿Te atreves? –esta vez, la voz dulce de la princesa le habló-. ¿Te atreves a romper tu promesa, solamente porque no merezco vivir?"_

Las manos de la caballera oscura vacilaron al igual que sus pupilas zafiro, con el miedo arrastrándose dentro de ellos y las lágrimas humedeciéndoles. Un quejido salió de sus labios mientras apretaba más su agarre en el dispositivo.

Sin embargo, la punta no se movió ni un centímetro.

-"Alicia, soy yo –murmuró en un sollozo-. Por favor, vuelve conmigo, ¡no quiero perderte así!"

Sabía que Nyar le controlaba sin resistencia alguna. Aún así, lo peor es que veía una oscuridad abrazarla y comenzarla a devorar; y ella no podía hacer nada.

Absolutamente nada...

_-"Lo sabía. Los humanos son tan débiles…"_

Los dedos monstruosos sujetaron a Fliegen en una fracción de segundo, que liberó una nueva explosión de luz que bloqueó la visión de la ojiazul.

Ráfagas de viento se levantaron y el escalofriante ronquido de Azathoth hizo su alma trepidar.

_-"¡Hayate Yagami! –el siseo de serpiente sonó alto y claro-, ¡has cometido el peor error de tu vida al no matar a esta niña!"_

"_Te equivocas…"_, pensó, cerrando los párpados ante la ventisca al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_**¡SLASH!**_

El frío metal cercenó la protección negra sobre su abdomen, dibujando en éste una larga cortada que ardió el doble en cuanto tocó la herida en su costado izquierdo; al intentar defenderse, el hombro derecho recibió una cuchillada también.

Hayate se tragó el alarido de dolor, siendo arrojada lejos por el golpe del dispositivo de Alicia. Su cuerpo chocó contra un rascacielos endeble, formando una abolladura en el muro de concreto para luego caer sobre la acera.

Al mismo tiempo, las mandíbulas de Azathoth se abrían, con ríos de sangre fluyendo entre su lengua y colmillos; los ojos huecos y negros del Dios contemplando con satisfacción más tentáculos caer al suelo, carbonizándose al instante.

Yagami se puso de rodillas mientras apoyaba las palmas en el pavimento, mas antes de ponerse en pie, la mano amorfa de Alicia Testarossa se cerró alrededor de su cuello; afirmándola así contra la pared detrás de ella.

_-"De nada te va a servir el que lo hayas invocado a él –las órbitas borgoñas se dirigieron a Yog en los cielos, cuya especie de pescuezo era apresada por las fauces del dragón-. Vas a perder más de lo que te imaginas, por querer jugar con los Dioses."_

-"Ali… -gimió con los ojos cerrados-. Soy yo… Hayate…"

_-"Sino me crees mira a la pequeña Alicia –rió con maldad-. Condenada a la vida infinita, siendo el alimento del Sultán. Qué suerte que se le haya cumplido el deseo de vivir, ¿no crees?"_

-"¡Ali… cia!"

La sonrisa perversa creció en la faz de la aludida, a pesar de que pertenecía al mensajero. Las garras se clavaron más en la piel, empezando a asfixiarla y a alentar todos sus sentidos y su mente.

El retrato de su princesa vestida de blanco se volvió borroso. En esos momentos, Hayate le vio sonreírle como le hubiese hecho en antaño.

Pensó, así como siempre lo había pensado, que era la muñeca más preciosa que jamás hubiese visto…

* * *

Los ópalos borgoñas se pasearon a todos los rincones. Se extrañó de que no había nadie más que ella ahí; como si aquel enorme vacío le trajese una sensación vagamente familiar.

Voces, imperceptibles y confusas, empezaron a oírse en susurros.

-"No puedo entenderte" –habló despacio, tratando de prestar atención a los continuos bisbiseos.

_Alicia… Alicia… Alicia…_

-"¿Quién? –volteó a su derecha e izquierda, no pudiendo distinguir nada entre las sombras fluctuantes que le rodeaban-. ¿Quién es Alicia?"

_Alicia…_

-"¿Quién es Alicia?" –repitió más alto.

_Acuérdate… _

_Acuérdate de mí…_

Un terremoto pareció cimbrar el lugar. Acto seguido, fue como si varias bombas explosivas detonasen una tras otra, relámpagos y truenos hicieron su eco mientras cantos bélicos aullaban en medio de las palabras.

El graznido de un ave alcanzó sus oídos, al igual que su indistinguible aletear.

_Alicia…_

-"¿Alicia?" –preguntó con miedo, juntando las manos y contemplando de pronto como una diminuta luz blanca aparecía en el horizonte, empezando a crecer cada vez más.

En cuestión de segundos, la luz bañó todo por completo. El sitio, antes negro, se cubrió de una blancura donde los estallidos de antes, murieron en leves cuchicheos.

_Soy yo._

Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con una sombra a lo lejos. Vacilante, alzó la voz y le preguntó por su nombre; no obstante, la figura estiró la mano muy despacio, ofreciéndole su palma y repitiendo las mismas palabras.

_Alicia, soy yo._

-"¡Pero es que no sé quién eres! –gritó desesperada-. ¡Porque continúas llamándome así, ni siquiera sé cuál es mi nombre!"

_¡SLASH!_

El sonido del cortar de una espada hizo un horroroso eco.

En cuanto vio al ser extraño caer de rodillas, agonizando y sujetando su cuello, las pupilas borgoñas se tiñeron de miedo puro y ella no pudo evitar correr para ayudarle. Elevó su brazo derecho, queriendo tomar la mano que no había caído, a diferencia del resto del cuerpo,

Susurros volvieron a brotar de todos lados, llamándola una y otra vez y diciéndole cosas sin sentido.

Por más que avanzó hacia delante, la distancia parecía mantenerse exactamente igual. Vio los labios moverse, diciendo palabras que no fueron vocalizadas, pero que siguieron rebotando en la espesura blanca que le envolvía.

_Soy yo._

Por primera vez, escuchó el sollozo claramente y notó las lágrimas negras caer y romperse contra la superficie límpida. Una sonrisa rota se formó en aquel extraño ser.

Y entonces, los ojos azules, la cara blanca, los cabellos sueltos y castaños se mostraron como en una revelación. La niña se detuvo de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos.

_Alicia, soy yo. Hayate Yagami, ¿recuerdas…?_

Finalmente, la sombra se desplomó con un estrépito y los hermosos lagos cobalto se cerraron, con la oscuridad rodeando su cuerpo para consumirlo.

Alicia le vio desaparecer. Un terror infinito se cernió sobre su corazón y un grito tremendo escapó de su garganta, tan fuerte que casi sintió sus cuerdas vocales romperse. Cayó de rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza, con su respiración aumentando de volumen miles de veces.

Pronto, miles de imágenes se proyectaron en su mente, desde los primeros años de su vida, los primeros días en Japón, los días en la escuela, las Jewel Seeds…

_Azathoth._

Fliegen cambiando su configuración y el Dios tomando posesión de ella. Los rostros de su madre, de Linith, Fate, Arf y sus amigas emergiendo rápidamente; las facciones preocupadas, dolientes y cubiertas de sangre.

Numerosas caras monstruóficas, destrozando cualquier cosa o vida que tocaban; los pájaros cayendo uno tras otro y los perros y gatos corriendo entre aullidos frenéticos, siendo partidos en dos al igual que las ratas.

Tripas por doquier y miradas muertas sirviendo de alimento a aquel gigantesco y escalofriante ejército que aumentaba más y más.

Las pupilas llorosas de Alicia se abrieron –se abrieron por fin-, notando, por último, la cara pálida de la Comandante; con las manos que se aferraban a su brazo deforme, perdiendo fuerzas así como los ojos perdían su brillo.

Lágrimas descendieron, goteando el asfalto y ella sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima.

-"Al… icia…" –los pulmones apenas se movieron, peligrosamente constreñidos.

Hayate sonrió débilmente, contenta de poder contemplar la vista borgoña que ahora reflejaba a su verdadera princesa.

-"**¡HAAAYYAAAATEEEEEE!**"

* * *

El alarido desesperado, junto al rugido de Azathoth que liberó una intensa ráfaga que lo sacudió todo, captó la atención. Los guardianes voltearon a tiempo para ver a Hayate caer, en lo que Alicia retrocedía con las manos en la cabeza, mesándose los largos mechones dorados.

La cadenilla de piedras preciosas en su cuello hizo una melodía angustiosa y la diadema de plata cayó al suelo. El llanto rabioso de la hija mayor de Precia partió los cielos, allí donde el dragón se retorcía sin control luego de haber liberado al otro Dios.

-"Alicia…" –susurró Fate a lo lejos, al lado de sus camaradas que luchaban por mantener al ras a los hijos de Shub-Niggurath.

-"¡Hayate!"

Signum y Vita corrieron de inmediato, ignorando los llamado de Shamal y Zafira; sin embargo, apenas hubieron avanzado unos metros, la gran cabra se paró en dos patas para azotar sus cuartos delanteros contra las calles.

El temblor que le sucedió fue enorme, con los tentáculos en su espalda cortando los edificios en dos y cerrándoles el paso a ambas guardianas.

El aullido de la Diosa de la Vida se mezcló con el de la Muerte entonces, en un canto que presagiaba malos augurios.

-"¡ALICIA, NO!"

Los ojos de Hayate, que permanecía en el suelo, se mostraron colmados de terror en cuanto le vio apuntar su espada a su propio cuello. Las lágrimas continuaron bajando a medida que la rubia intentaba retomar el control de su cuerpo para arrebatarse la vida.

Súplicas, frases de perdón y de autoaborrecimiento abandonaron sus labios temblorosos.

En aquel momento, la figura de Nyarlathotep empezó a parpadear, alternándose entre el mundo invisible y el mundo real; la Ama del Cielo Nocturno intentó ponerse en pie, sólo para quedar de rodillas al sentir el hombro y las costillas latiguearle.

Con ayuda de la visión de Yog-Sothoth, pudo apreciar cómo el perfil del mensajero se hacía cada vez más nítido, cual si Alicia estuviese luchando por separarse de sus ataduras.

-"¡HAYATE!"

El grito de Fate logró viajar hasta ella a través del viento furioso. No hubo necesidad de descifrar el significado de aquello, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

En cuanto la cabeza del Sultán Demoníaco se estrelló contra el asfalto, totalmente confundido, Fliegen resbaló de los dedos de su dueña. Las manos de la rubia rozaron el cuello de su armadura, como si esta misma le estuviese estrangulando.

Deshaciéndose las dudas, Hayate recogió su dispositivo y se obligó a levantarse, tambaleándose en el proceso. Su mirada osciló de determinación y coraje en tanto empuñaba la hoja de obsidiana al frente.

-"¡Alicia! –proclamó en medio de la tormenta eléctrica y la lluvia de meteoritos-. ¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Ayúdame a liberarte de él!"

En respuesta, la voz de Alicia soltó un gemido de insoportable sufrimiento, percibiendo su alma las garras de Nyarlathotep, que luchaban por asirle y regresar a su interior.

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas entonces y plantó los pies firmemente, se juró a sí misma que traería a su princesa de vuelta. Aún si el precio para ello, resultaba muy alto de pagar…

_**¡AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**_

El grito de Yagami sonó justo en el instante en que un relámpago iluminaba toda la ciudad. Las alas negras se extendieron, permitiéndole lanzarse directo hacia el monstruo que había engañado y utilizado a la familia Testarossa desde un principio.

Al momento en que Azathoth resbaló sobre el pavimento, emitiendo aullidos infernales, Alicia logró soltarse de las zarpas del Hombre Oscuro. Su brazo izquierdo, que había estado recubierto de piel muerta, rápidamente recuperó su apariencia normal, con algunos cortes marcados en él.

-"¡NYAR!"

_**¡SLASH!**_

El único ojo rojo del servidor del Caos se abrió por completo, así como su boca repleta de colmillos, al sentir la espada atravesarle totalmente el corazón.

El latido de la Bestia hizo un eco poderoso en todos los mundos, enviando ondas expansivas que cimbraron cada planeta del Universo.

Conforme flotaban suspendidos en el aire, por el impulso del ataque, la sangre del mensajero escapó de su boca a medida que Hayate retiraba de golpe la hoja que le había clavado limpiamente. Los pies, protegidos por la armadura negra, tocaron el piso y chirriaron en el momento en que su dueña intentó frenarse.

El cuerpo de Nyarlathotep rebotó contra el asfalto cinco veces y se deslizó sobre éste, quedando espaldas arriba y con una mancha roja empezando a ampliarse alrededor suyo.

La Comandante rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para ir tras Alicia, que todavía se sujetaba la cabeza y gritaba como si miles de cuchillas estuvieran enterrándose en ella. El llanto ahora más alto, los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras el brillo oscuro en Fliegen, la espada, empezaba a palpitar de manera gradual.

El nombre de Alicia escapó de los labios de Hayate conforme su brazo izquierdo se alzaba, queriendo alcanzarla; ante ello, la rubia le llamó también, con la voz inundada de pánico y dolor.

La mano, protegida por el guante blanco sucio y ensangrentado, se extendió hacia ella.

Aquél que no tiene rostro observaba todo a lo lejos, girándose y sosteniéndose de sus palmas y hombros temblorosos; su cuerpo de reptil mutó en miles de formas, copiando la de Signum, la de Alicia, la de Hayate, la del dragón morado que alguna vez enviase a la Tierra, la de la quimera, la de Precia, la de la serpiente sombría, entre muchos otros personajes y criaturas fantásticas más.

Su ser empezó a despedir un humo purpúreo, como si se estuviese quemando en ácido; las garras tocaron el enorme agujero en su pecho, y aún así, sonrió malévolamente.

No importándole las esferas blancas que empezaban a brotar detrás suyo.

"_Hayate Yagami," _la voz de serpiente sonó en la mente de la aludida, _"muchas felicidades. Acabas de condenar el alma de Alicia Testarossa para siempre…"_

Las carcajadas de la criatura de las Mil Máscaras continuaron a pesar de que los tentáculos de la Puerta y la Llave –asomándose por los círculos luminosos- le levantaron para apuñalar su existencia, una y otra vez, con el tejido muerto haciéndose trizas.

Las risas, a la postre, se detuvieron cuando su rostro cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin vida..

A escasos centímetros de que los dedos de ambas guerreras se tocasen, el corazón de Alicia detuvo su latir, apachurrándose de golpe como si estuviese siento extirpado por una mano ajena. Los labios se separaron en un jadeo mudo y un círculo de fuego blanco se dibujó bajo sus pies.

Aquellas telarañas que habían tenido atrapada a la hermana de Fate se reflejaron en los ojos de Hayate, rompiéndose para dejar caer a su víctima en la superficie oscura que le rodeaba; coloreándose las cuerdas de un rojo más intenso, con la figura de la joven maga siendo súbitamente envuelta cual momia por los hilos de seda que ahogaban sus gritos.

Las alas de Azathoth se desplegaron entonces y las lenguas luminosas del hechizo se alzaron furiosas, mandando ráfagas violentas que dieron contra Hayate y le arrojaron hasta el otro lado de la avenida.

Manchas de sangre aparecieron por toda la armadura blanca.

Fliegen, todavía en el asfalto, brilló intensamente.

-"¡ALICIA!"

Las pupilas esmeraldas de Yuuno Scrya se estremecieron mientras contemplaba a la Comandante pronunciar aquel nombre en vano. La tormenta zumbó feroz y todo el ejército de monstruos le siguió en unísono.

-"¿Qué… ¡qué está pasando!?" –chilló Fate en pánico.

El bibliotecario tragó fuerte, no pudiendo despegar su mirada del Dios y la Muñeca que eran envueltos por un inclemente ventarrón y llamas blancas.

-"Azathoth, tiene la voluntad pero no el conocimiento, a diferencia de Yog. Por eso es llamado el Caos Idiota –su mirada oscilante se fijó entonces en la figura de Nyar, que se disolvía en un puñado de humeantes cenizas negras-, porque necesita de alguien que guíe sus pasos, de un sirviente..."

-"¿Y qué pasa… si éste desaparece?" –preguntó Nanoha, con miedo.

-"Él absorberá la fuente de alimentación por completo, y al no tener conciencia, romperá sus límites una y otra vez. La seguridad que el mensajero le proporcionaba a Alicia, será rota por el odio que reside en el Dios. Primero, ambos perderán control."

Su vista seria viajó hasta el dragón que rugía enfurecido al firmamento oscuro y fluctuante, acompañado por el grito frenético de la Muñeca que sentía su ser partirse por dentro al mismo tiempo en que las manchas de sangre continuaban extendiéndose por toda la tela blanca.

Las órbitas borgoñas repletas de un sufrimiento colosal, llorando y transformando en paneles distorsionados las imágenes a su alrededor.

-"Eventualmente…" –continuó Yuuno.

"…_Él se comerá el Universo."_

* * *

_From the hell that we're in – Desde el infierno en el que estamos,  
All we are is fading away – Todo lo que somos está desapareciendo  
When we start killing – Cuando empezamos a matar._

_Uh, uh, uh…_

_The sun is rising – El sol está saliendo,  
The screams have gone – Los gritos se han ido;  
Too many have fallen – Bastantes son los que han caído,  
Few still stand tall – Pocos permanecen en pie...  
Is this the ending – ¿Es éste el verdadero final  
Of what we've begun? – De lo que hemos entretejido?_

_  
Will we remember – ¿Acaso recordaremos,  
What we've done wrong? – Lo que hemos hecho mal?_

_When we start killing__? – Cuándo… __¿empezamos a matar…?_

_  
__**Continuará…  


* * *

**_

K: Lo olvidaba, he subido unas imágenes a mi perfil, en vista de que todavía no tengo donde más colgarlas y no quiero abusar de la galería de Kit u_u Lo menciono por si a alguien le interesa ver algunas pixeleadas =)

De nuevo, nos disculpamos mucho, mucho, mucho (¡mucho!), por la larga tardanza. Pero tenemos una buena noticia –si es que puede considerarse así-, y ésa es que hay un 85% de probabilidad, de que la siguiente actualización sea ya la última de Muñecas Rotas.

Así que como ven, el final es un hecho garantizado. Gracias como siempre por acompañarnos :3

C: ¡Ah! ¡No digas adelantos! XD Bueno, cierto que Muñecas está ahora sí, tocando a su fin; he querido este proyecto como no tienen una idea. Gracias por leernos y aguantar el tiempo que nos hemos tardado en subir; una vez más, los tiempos nos ganaron pero jamás hemos olvidado este fic que adoro.

Y adoro también a la picola amiga, con quien he compartido ideas tan descabelladas que espero sigamos sembrando.

¿Verdad, Kidorita?

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	30. Frío Resplandor

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Carpe Noctem, de E Nomine._

* * *

Ich sehe im schlaf schatten blinken.

Sehe durch welten. Die götter winken.

Ich sehe dein herz. Sehe deine gedanken.

Ich sah was ich sehe wie träume ertranken.

Ich bin das auge nutze die nacht.

Ich bin das auge das über dich wacht.

Ich bin das auge ohne gesicht.

Die magische kraft aus dem schattenlicht.

Quo vadis?

Quo vadis?

Amore orbis meo.

Nutze die nacht...

_Veo sombras aparecer cuando duermo._

_Veo a través de los mundos. La ira de los Dioses._

_Veo tus pensamientos. Veo tu corazón._

_Y vi lo que hoy veo, como si me estuviese ahogando entre sueños._

_Soy el ojo que aprovecha la noche._

_Soy el ojo que a ti te protege._

_Soy el ojo que no tiene rostro._

_Fuerza mágica que de sombras y luz emerge._

_¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas?_

_Oh, mi amor por el mundo._

_Aprovecha la noche..._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXVIX_

_Frío Resplandor_

_¡AAAAAAWWWWWKKKKKKKK!  
_

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

El aullido estruendoso y bello de Azathoth resonó junto al grito perturbador de Alicia, que se sostenía los cabellos mientras abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez; las llamas blancas se alzaron y bailaron furiosas alrededor de ambos, creando poderosos vendavales que azotaron la ciudad y partieron más edificios como si fueran hojas de papel.

Los ojos borgoñas se abrieron con un inmenso dolor escrito en ellas, el color de sus pupilas transformándose en un matiz diamante, al igual que las centelleantes lágrimas que bajaban abundantes por sus mejillas.

Crujidos se escucharon cuando las alas nítidas y anómalas en su espalda parecieron crecer más y extenderse al máximo, provocando que la ropa a sus espaldas se tiñera de rojo y la piel alrededor sangrase por el enorme esfuerzo aplicado.

_**¡GRRUUUUUUAAAAARRRRRR!**_

Las grandes mandíbulas del dragón rugieron a los cielos rojos y negros, en un canto enloquecido y fuera de control. El cuerpo de la Muñeca fue levantado en el aire por una fuerza invisible que hacía sus apéndices claros aletear; los brazos rodeando su estómago y los labios siendo mordidos, como si todas las sensaciones que sus cinco sentidos captasen, fuesen demasiado terribles para soportar.

Un torbellino negro envolvió entonces ferozmente al Dios y a su títere. Los gemidos de ambos continuaron, aterrorizando los oídos de todos los que presenciaban aquella escena tétrica.

Al poco tiempo, el bramido del ejército del Caos Idiota se alzó también. Lindy Harlaown cayó sentada al suelo, contemplando con horror cómo la piel de los seres demoníacos se partía en dos, como una placenta viscosa, para ser reemplazada por una de color carne.

Las venas y los músculos palpitando a la vista mientras las patas se volvían largas así como la espina dorsal, visible a través de la semi-transparente cubierta. Los hocicos crecieron igual, mezclándose con los colmillos puntiagudos cual si fuesen un solo órgano.

Colas recubiertas de espinas y cabezas tipo cadavéricas, asemejando la figura de perros de ultratumba que no poseían ni orejas ni ojos.

El rugido gutural que reverberaba desde el interior de sus gargantas, rápidamente se transformó en aullidos lobunos y dantescos. En las alturas, las criaturas voladoras descendieron precipitosamente en el asfalto agrietado, graznando como cuervos y envueltas en llamas negras que derretían su plumaje y las obligaban a mutar su forma a una grotesca también.

-"Nanoha… -Fate susurró, jalándola detrás de sí a modo de precaución-. Quédate conmigo."

-"Umm…" –asintió distraídamente, observando a las gárgolas y cuadrúpedos que arañaban su carne para quitársela cual simple cascarón.

_¡ALICIA!_

El grito y la mirada de Hayate se dirigieron hacia el huracán inmenso que se alzaba a unos metros de ella, pero que cuyo ventarrón lograba estremecerle los cabellos y la piel. Las sombras de los dos seres encerrados en la llamarada del círculo de hechizos eran todavía borrosamente visibles.

Un trueno crujió arriba de todos, justo antes de que la silueta de la rubia cayera de golpe al asfalto derruido, sobre sus rodillas y una mano abierta en éste. Los segundos parecieron detenerse, con el tic tac del minutero de Yog-Sothoth retumbando muy despacio en la mente de la Comandante.

La respiración se le contuvo del asombro, y entonces…

-"¡HAYATE, CUIDADO!"

La advertencia de Fate fue en vano. Alicia salió expedida hacia la aludida como si fuese un bólido blanco; al mismo tiempo, dentro del ciclón oscuro los ojos nítidos del dragón deforme brillaron intensos antes de abrir las fauces y abalanzarse de golpe, rompiendo de un solo movimiento el poderoso torbellino que le había encerrado.

"IGNITION!" –articuló la voz ronca de Fliegen.

La espada de su dueña cortó el aire una sola vez, creando una gigantesca ráfaga que dio violentamente contra el cuerpo de Hayate. Los codales negros de la última se agrietaron al ser los brazos interpuestos delante suyo, y los zapatos de metal rascaron el pavimento con altos chirridos; a pesar de sus esfuerzos por resistir el ataque, la fuerza descomunal la lanzó sin problema alguno bastantes metros lejos, con su cuerpo rebotando varias veces.

Trozos azabaches de la armadura volaron en el aire como chispas de luz, mientras en el firmamento rojo y negro, una de las garras del Sultán arañaba agresivamente a Yog; de inmediato, le siguió la izquierda, enviando un golpe titánico que arrojó por los suelos al Dios del Tiempo.

-"¡HAYA…!"

-"¡VITA, NO TE DISTRAIG…!"

_**¡ZAAAAS!**_

Los tentáculos sujetaron el cuello de Signum justo cuando agarraban a la pelirroja por la cintura y la mandaban a volar por los aires. El rugido de Shub-Niggurath ahogó los jadeos de la guardiana de la espada, que mantenía las manos arriba en un intento por zafarse de la presión aturdidora.

El cuerpo de Vita y su dispositivo sonaron estrepitosamente al caer ambos contra la tierra; mas antes de que la niña pudiese ponerse en pie, su ser fue envuelto de brazos y piernas así como suspendido en el aire, apartándola de Graf Eisen.

Las patas blancas de Zafira, que se acercaba rápidamente a su dueña, dejaron de tocar el piso en cuanto los tentáculos se abalanzaron de golpe hacia él y le dieron en el estómago, sacándole el aire por completo. El humo levantado, escombros y las rocas desprendidas del cemento acompañaron al familiar en su vuelo por los aires.

Varios colmillos se aferraron entonces a los hilos de Klarer Wind, cuyos péndulos colgaron muertos mientras Shamal intentaba liberar su dispositivo para ayudar a sus camaradas. Los gruñidos se sucedieron y pronto, los demás caprinos se hallaron embistiendo las cabezas contra el escudo verde que había sido levantado entre ellos y su presa.

_**¡AGGGGHHHKKKKKKKKK!**_

-"¡NO, BASTA! ¡NOOOOO! ¡BAAAASSSTAAAAA!"

Los gritos de Alicia fueron sofocados por el rugido de Azathoth, que asemejaba a un grito humano y espeluznante. La mano libre de la muñeca envolvió su propio cuello en tanto su cuerpo se doblaba y las alas en su espalda se ensanchaban, pintándose las bases de sangre brillante y roja.

En ese momento, el aullido de los lobos y las gárgolas monstruosas que rodeaban a Nanoha y Fate corearon al mismo tiempo en que corrían hacia ellas.

Truenos rompieron los cielos tormentosos.

Lentamente, el rostro amorfo y blanco de Azathoth bajó, enfocando los ojos muertos en la guerrera del Tiempo que yacía de rodillas no muy lejos de allí. La mirada de Hayate se quedó fija en las cuencas negras del Dios, que no demostraban sentimiento ni bondad alguna.

Al contrario del rostro de Alicia, hecho una maraña de lágrimas, suciedad y sangre.

Luces rosas y amarillas se izaron en el firmamento, con las voces de dispositivos escuchándose en los oídos de la Comandante aún si no volteaba a ver la fuente de éstas; alaridos por parte de sus guardianes, golpes fuertes y órdenes dictadas por los magos del Bureau también estaban presentes.

Sin embargo, el silencio pronto se apoderó de todos ellos.

Los ojos vacíos del Sultán demoníaco irradiaron de un blanco cegador y sus mandíbulas se separaron muy despacio. Hayate, ignorando los reclamos de Rein que se había mantenido escudando a los soldados, creyó verle decirle palabras de muerte.

Un lenguaje tenebroso, incomprensible pero que cuyos bramidos bajos y monstruosos lograban hacer su espina dorsal temblar.

Y él, _esa cosa_… sonrió.

-"¡AL SUELOOOOOOOO!" –gritó Yagami.

Una luz destelló al fondo de la garganta bestial justo cuando Alicia salió caminando al frente, transformando su espada en el fiel arco negro; y en perfecta sincronización, el Señor de la Muerte descargó una titánica oleada de fuego nítido conforme de la punta de Fliegen se disparaba el mismo ataque.

Las llamas barrieron inmediatamente con todo a su paso y redujeron a la nada las infraestructuras en su camino. La luz envolvió el sitio por entero, con los brazos elásticos de Shub obligando a los guardianes a dejar indefensa a su ama.

La ofensiva no tardó en cubrir a esta última, atrapando después a Yuuno, Rein y Lindy; el rostro de Fate se mostró consternado al apartar de sí a una de las bestias que rodeaban a ella y Nanoha, los ojos borgoñas contemplando la enorme masa de poder que se dirigía a velocidad increíble hacia ambas y consumía todo lo que tocaba.

El estrépito del hormigón y el concreto desquebrajarse ensordeció sus oídos y la luz, tan apabullante, la obligó a darse la media vuelta y envolver entre sus brazos a una Nanoha cansada y herida al igual que ella. Los párpados fueron cerrados con fuerza.

El aullido de los monstruos que fueron pulverizados sonó junto a ellas. Pero fue uno en particular, el que hizo que la rubia abriese los ojos de inmediato.

-"¡AAAARRRRRFFFF!"

El círculo naranja bajo las cuatro patas del familiar, que era suspendido al aire por el impacto del ataque, se dibujó en el interior de las pupilas escarlatas. La sombra de la cánida apenas visible entre tanta blancura, pendiendo como un muñeco que luchaba por mantener el escudo que protegía a su dueña.

Calor terrible atravesando sus venas y abandonando su garganta en forma de gemidos horribles, atizando el dolor de las heridas abiertas…

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Explosiones culminaron en todo el trayecto del torbellino de fuego níveo, una tras otra, con el humo engullendo gran parte de Uminari. Una gigantesca avalancha de cenizas cubrió por completo el lugar de golpe, y apenas transcurrieran 3 segundos, el estallido de un maremoto inmenso hizo eco.

El Sultán cantó a los cielos enrojecidos y furiosos una vez más, las cuencas vacías en su cara reluciendo agudamente entre las sombras. De repente, una explosión se alzó detrás de él y de Alicia, rompiendo el suelo en añicos y tocando el firmamento.

Más túneles de fuego se izaron, y para terminar de derrumbar cualquier infraestructura aún en pie, la colisión del ataque del Dios provocó que el mar de la ciudad se elevase como una titánica pared de agua.

Las olas se precipitaron hacia abajo entonces, sobrepasando el puerto y abriéndose camino violentamente a través de las calles destruidas. Ante las pupilas de Rein, que sostenía su escudo en pie con esfuerzo junto a Yuuno, pasó la visión de los magos del Bureau que estaban desprotegidos desvanecerse bajo el manto acuífero y la espuma efervescente.

Encima de la ciudadela, entre la lluvia de meteoros y rayos que traían más caos, estaba Hayate, que se había forzado a volar de nuevo; sin embargo, la altura del tsunami le ganó por demasía, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la sombra del garrafal fenómeno la envolvió de pies a cabeza.

_¡NOOOOOOOO!_

_¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUU!!_

El llanto de Alicia, que estiraba el brazo en vano, se mezcló con los aullidos de los lobos mutantes, que al igual que la Comandante, fueron tragados por el agua. Los brazos de la castaña se mantuvieron al frente de su cara, con los labios mordidos y el pecho doliéndole tanto por la presión como la falta de oxígeno.

Las espinas en el puño izquierdo, el cual mantenía al frente, se quebraron de tajo de inmediato y dejaron sus nudillos al desnudo; la piel enrojecida y sucia, la sensación de ser aplastada por todos lados inundándola por entero.

"_¡Ama Hayate! ¡Shamal! ¡Vita! ¡Zafira…!"_

Los tentáculos apretujaron el cuello de Signum, cuyos ojos reflejaban la figura de sus camaradas caer de rodillas, con las explosiones de fuego surgiendo por doquier y rascando los cielos partidos; la gran humareda de cenizas negras desapareciendo con lentitud.

Introduciéndose en sus pulmones ya constreñidos…

"_No… No puedo… respirar…"_

La mirada negra de la cabra oscura fue lo último que vio, sonriéndole mientras asfixiaba a los cuatro. Finalmente, la armadura de su pecho se quebró en dos y cayó pesada al asfalto; los labios se separaron inevitablemente para permitirle a su dueña lanzar un grito de profundo sufrimiento.

No obstante, el grito de Signum jamás se escuchó.

Ahogado por el mar que ya les había alcanzado. Y ahora cubría toda Uminari.

* * *

-"…y perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden…"

La tierra se cimbró violentamente, pero nadie de la multitud que se hallaba allí confinada se movió, simplemente se sujetaron los unos a los otros mientras lloraban y repetían las palabras del sacerdote en la plaza del frente.

Los monaguillos sacudieron las enormes campanas entonces, que sonaron como un canto trágico al mundo que empezaba a pudrirse a gran velocidad.

-"No nos dejes caer en la tentación… –un estallido vapuleó la capilla, enviando al Padre directo al barandal del balcón sobre el que estaba-... y líbranos del mal… -la piedra se partió y las paredes de la catedral se inclinaron, con su chirrido anunciando la caída que obligaba a todos los seguidores a gemir y a dispersarse como ovejas asustadas-. ¡¡Ten piedad de nosotros, Señor!!"

_**¡CCCCRAAAASSHHHHHHH!**_

La capilla se vino abajo, levantando humo por todas partes. Las personas que habían conseguido escapar de quedar aplastados, abrazaron a sus niños y familias conforme ante ellos veían gigantescas detonaciones de fuego rojo nacer, ardientes y con la forma de un hongo.

Brotaban de la tierra agrietada y arrojaban cenizas y material ardiente por los aires. Pero no fue hasta que de en medio de las explosiones se dejaron ver varios ojos brillantes, que la gente comenzó a correr.

Torbellinos de flamas rompieron el pavimento y se tragaron carros, edificios, casas y árboles por igual. De entre ellos, miles de monstruos emergieron, galopando sobre sus cuatro patas como una infinita plaga de langostas.

La ciudad quedó cercada.

_Y fue demasiado tarde para escapar del Infierno._

* * *

-"…no podemos… fuego… ¡bestias!..."

El ruido del helicóptero maniobrando entre las nubes negras y espesas se escuchaba junto a la estática del periodista que trataba de hablar por radio. Ráfagas de viento hicieron al vehículo oscilar cual juguete, con el piloto intentando forzar su volante al lado contrario de donde la presión le empujaba.

-"¡Por… Santo…!"

Los ojos del conductor se posaron debajo de ellos al oír el gemido del otro, abriéndose de inmediato y llenándose de horror y miedo. Los picos de las altas montañas se estaban derrumbando en avalanchas, la lava de los volcanes deslizándose alrededor del pueblo que yacía allí.

Miles de pájaros volaron en dirección contraria al helicóptero, entorpeciendo cualquier actividad por segundos. En tierra, los animales de granja se lanzaron desesperados a correr, abandonando las largas filas de personas que marchaban con sus mochilas e hijos al hombro.

Súbitamente, un meteoro estuvo a punto de tirar al reportero y al piloto, provocando que dieran vueltas descontroladas en el aire. La roca enardecida aterrizó en mitad del poblado, siguiéndoles muchas más después.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente, y de cada cometa, criaturas deformes nacieron, abriendo los dedos pegajosos y estirando las garras conforme rugían al cielo nublado de negro. El líquido pegajoso resbalando de sus cuerpos y bocas, renaciendo todos de entre las llamas y empezando a trotar.

Las pisadas de aquellos lagartos bípedos y anómalos, pronto se hicieron más vertiginosas, hasta alcanzar a los aldeanos que pedían auxilio y chillaban espantados.

Los ríos se bañaron de sangre y lava, las montañas crujieron hasta casi sepultar el sitio totalmente.

-"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –exclamó desesperado el piloto, comenzando a mover los controles-. ¡Tenemos que sal…!"

-"¡De… lante…! Kzzt… Kzzt… Kzzt…"

_**¡CRASSSSHHHHHH!**_

El sonido del vidrio hacerse añicos y de la estática de la radio se escuchó justo cuando uno de los monstruos cayó sobre el transporte aéreo, atravesando el panel con un solo golpe de sus retorcidas zarpas.

Lo último que se oyó fue el zumbido de las hélices, que salieron disparadas del techo del helicóptero. Después, los motores traquetearon.

Por breves segundos, una implosión brillante se dejó entrever entre la oscuridad.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

El ruido de las olas, con la cólera comenzando a filtrarse en ellas lentamente, se combinó junto a los alaridos que el cielo gris y nublado arrojaba.

Pequeños relámpagos brillaron, con los rayos violetas y fluorescentes saltando entre nube y nube allá arriba.

-"Capitán –mencionó el marinero a cargo del timón por sobre el sonido del agua-, parece que estamos entrando en una tormenta."

-"Imposible. Ningún pronóstico del tiempo dijo que…"

Se abrió paso así el cabecilla del trasatlántico María entre toda su tripulación, acercándose a la popa, desde donde se veía un manto oscuro sin final extenderse sobre ellos.

De repente, el imponente barco se tambaleó, primero despacio, hasta ondear más fuerte conforme los segundos pasaban. Las manos del capitán se aferraron a la orilla mientras el firmamento brillaba y los murmullos de los pasajeros comenzaban a mostrarse, así como sus ojos asomándose por las ventanillas.

-"¡CAPITÁN!"

-"¡TODO A LA DERECHA, YA!"

El grito de uno de los mozos levantó la alerta hacia una inmensa ola que se alzaba hacia ellos. Apenas de haberla esquivado, tras una sacudida violenta, el antes pacífico mar se transformó en una seria de remolinos y oleajes furibundos.

Las órdenes que eran desperdigadas por el grupo que corría de proa a popa se perdieron ante el retumbar de los truenos y la música chirriante de la madera que no paraba de mecerse de un lado a otro, cada vez amenazando más con volcarse.

Los ojos de las personas que se mantenían en la cubierta fueron iluminados cuando miles de rayos perforaron el extenso afluente, proyectando sombras amorfas que rápidamente se deshacían en cuanto el fenómeno desaparecía.

-"¡45 GRADOS AL ESTE! ¡DEN REVERSA A LOS MOTORES!"

Las palancas sonaron frenéticamente en el gabinete de comando, comunicándose en campanazos con los obreros en los pisos inferiores que ya corrían a invertir el sentido de los inmensos pistones y las turbinas que piloteaban el barco; el María empezó a dar la vuelta reticentemente, con los remolinos a sus costados jalándolo de forma vehemente.

_**¡¡¡THUD!!!**_

El Capitán casi se va de cabeza al agua cuando un golpe desconocido hundió una de las corazas laterales del María, de cuyas grietas formadas permitieron la entrada de agua a los compartimientos primeros.

Tres golpes más se sucedieron, como si una fuerza increíble tratase de voltear el vehículo de cabeza. Las luces parpadearon varias veces durante los próximos segundos, despertando por completo el pánico total de la gente allí dentro.

-"¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –marchó de inmediato al cuarto principal-. ¡Por qué no nos estamos movien…!"

La voz se le fue al ver la cara enteramente pálida del encargado del sonar. Sin apartar los ojos de este último, el mozo se dirigió a su Comandante en tanto su dedo se posaba sobre la mancha negra que se hallaba al lado del punto brillante que eran ellos.

-"Hemos chocado c-con al-algo –el muchacho pasó saliva, desviando la vista al panel de vidrio que mostraba al iracundo océano-. Y ese algo s-se está mo-moviendo…"

El aplastar de las aguas negras atrajo las miradas, con tentáculos enormes y rojos sobresaliendo por todos lados y formando arcos que se desplazaban inquietos alrededor del diminuto buque solitario.

Más rayos descendieron, y pronto, el barco fue embestido por todos lados una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente los brazos viscosos lo cubrieron cual enredadera y lo elevaron de súbito tan alto que se sintieron tocar la tormenta. Debajo, más criaturas con extremidades semejantes aparecieron, con sus cuerpos e identidades como grandes manchas oscuras que se ocultaban bajo el manto acuífero. Miles y miles de tentáculos rompiendo las olas y danzando por los cielos, como si quisieran alcanzarlo para estrujarlo y hacerlo añicos.

-"¡Capitán!"

El Capitán Graham llegó vacilantemente hasta la popa, desde donde se aferró fuertemente en lo que el barco se inclinaba del pico y veía a la gente resbalar y arañar el piso pulido de madera, antes de salir volando por los aires. Azotes y gemidos llenaron sus oídos en lo que sus finos muebles, botes e instrumentos de música eran tragados por la oscuridad que envolvía todo allí.

El ruido del trasatlántico ser abollado se escuchó como un crujido que iba en crescendo. Los siete tentáculos que acariciaban la coraza se detuvieron por un momento.

-"¡Capitán!"

En el interior de sus pupilas azules, Graham admiró la colosal figura desconocida que le observaba desde metros abajo, con los ojos blancos reluciendo entre el agua. Así como los colmillos de las mandíbulas que empezaron a abrirse.

Al siguiente segundo...

-"¡CAAAAPIIIIIITÁÁÁÁÁÁNNNNNN!"

Los brazos rojos se cerraron de golpe, reventando los cristales y las luces en un solo chasquido, justo al mismo tiempo en que una sombra emergía de las profundidades para partir el navío en dos con una potente y letal mordida.

Minutos después, el cuartel en el puerto de Veracruz perdía la señal del María.

* * *

_**FIIIIREEEEEEE! (¡FUEGOOOOOOO!)**_

Descargas de poder doradas salieron disparadas en un intento por alejar a las bestias que apenas el agua había bajado, se habían lanzado a atacarlas. Nanoha se deshacía del brazo sobre su hombro para empezar a acometer también, siempre con un ojo atento al familiar que yacía casi inerte en el suelo.

Luces pirotécnicas rosas y amarillas atravesaron el firmamento que parecía cambiar de tonalidad a cada segundo. Los túneles de fuego que no paraban de retorcerse pronto cobraron más fuerza, inflando el asfalto hasta derretirlo o agrietarlo para hacerlo pedazos después; dejando entrever así, la tierra sólida y agreste que en un principio había reinado allí.

-"¡Kyaaaa!"

-"¡Nanoha!"

Las mandíbulas de uno de los cánidos mutantes apresó el báculo rosa con vehemencia, mas antes de intentar sacudirlo siquiera, un golpe invisible lo arrojó por los aires. Enseguida, más ráfagas rodearon a la Capitana y al familiar, golpeando y haciendo retroceder a los monstruos entre gruñidos y gorgoteos.

Pero no fue hasta que uno de los cuadrúpedos dio un latigazo violento con su cola llena de púas, que la figura de Fate reapareció visible y nítida. La rubia cayó al suelo polvoriento en un grito, presionando de inmediato el brazo derecho –ahora desprotegido por su Sonic Form-, donde la piel se abría a lo largo en una incisión de unos 15 cm o más, y empezaba a borbotear de sangre rápidamente.

-"¡Fate-chan, no te muevas! –Nanoha se arrodilló a su lado, siendo su vista desviada al escuchar el traqueteo de la cola cadavérica enrollarse en el aire-. Kjj… ¿por qué…?"

-"Esto no es nada…"

-"¡No te muevas! –repitió autoritariamente y no le dejó ponerse en pie-. Por muy veloz que seas ahora, el próximo golpe podría dañarte permanentemente… Así que… no te muevas…" –suplicó, terminando en voz baja.

-"¡Pero…!"

-"Está bien –le sonrió amablemente mientras se ponía en pie-. Arf-san y Fate-chan lo han hecho muy bien, ahora es mi turno."

Los ojos borgoñas la vieron caminar hasta el frente, donde sacudió su báculo a un lado, con la esfera roja recobrando su brillo poco a poco. Las cabezas cadavéricas bajaron y subieron, como la manada de lobos que analiza los movimientos a realizar para tumbar su presa abajo.

Bramidos roncos surgieron desde sus gargantas, cuya piel reflejaba totalmente la caja de huesos circulares que le componían.

-"Divine…"

Los ladridos sonaron de inmediato, con las patas óseas tronando contra el piso cual si fuesen a hacerlo pedazos, y las colas espinadas dando giros amenazantes en el aire. El aleteo de las gárgolas en el cielo se oyó también, que ya daban la vuelta para lanzarse en picada hacia el punto brillante y rosa que rompía con la oscuridad del lugar.

-"…**BUUUSSSTEEEEERRRRR!**"

* * *

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**SNAKE FORM! (¡MODO SERPIENTE!)**_

El grito de Signum se mezcló con el gruñido de dolor que la Diosa soltó al sentir la repentina explosión de llamas y espinas que chocaron contra sus extremidades y piel. Los tentáculos liberaron a los guardianes en un acto reflejo, ocasionando que los cuatro gimiesen en un intento desesperado por recuperar el oxígeno arrebatado.

Para cuando la pelirrosa se hubo sentido preparada y se puso derecha, delante de ella se alzó la titánica silueta de la Cabra Negra, con sus miles de brazos puntiagudos ondeando y las bocas carnosas de su vientre machacando la nada.

El ejército de cabríos extendiéndose de punta a punta y rodeando sus grandes patas, con los pares de ojos puestos en los sirvientes de la Ama del Cielo Nocturno.

Signum gruñó para sus adentros.

Estaba dejando que las cosas volvieran a suceder como eones atrás, que aquellos tentáculos y garras de siniestras pesadillas volvieran a desgarrar el bello firmamento de lo que se había convertido en su hogar.

Estaba permitiendo que las brillantes estrellas, que tanto adoraba su ama contemplar, explotasen una por una en pedazos…

"_No."_

Las manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su dispositivo cerraron aún más su agarre mientras los ojos se entrecerraban en desacuerdo. Perder…

Perder era algo que una Wolkenritter no iba a permitirse, _nunca_.

-"¡Levantine!"

-"Roger! Fire Dragon Flash!" (¡Entendido! ¡Ráfaga del Dragón de Fuego!)

Un trozo de armadura salió despedido de la cintura de Signum al arrojarse de nuevo contra la Diosa, que sin perder tiempo, le atacó con sus largos y poderosos brazos. Pero lejos de amedrentar las intenciones de la guardiana, los apéndices oscuros tan sólo resultaron quemados por el fuego de Levantine, que atinó a alcanzarle el vientre.

Apretando los dientes, la líder de los guerreros apoyó una malherida pierna en aquel estómago nauseabundo para impulsarse y empezar a cortar la carne, que al abrirse, soltaba fétidos olores de destrucción y muerte. Los brazos de la Cabra Negra, inquietos en su lomo, se elevaron al cielo tormentoso antes de atacar a quien consideraba un mero parásito; arrancándosela con un fuerte golpe de su vientre, chorreante de sangre viscosa y ácida, para así arrojarla lejos de ella, furiosa por la afrenta.

-"¡SIGNUM!"

Vita corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo; sin embargo, agotada como estaba, no logró evitar tropezar con una piedra proveniente de lo que había sido seguramente un alto rascacielos. Cayó entonces pesadamente y atrajo de inmediato la atención del ser de otro mundo, que lanzó un gruñido de victoria antes de hacer retumbar el suelo, ya en miles de pedazos, cuando sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la pelirroja.

Lindy Harlaown jadeó al ver la escena, su mente asimilando el hecho de que ella no tendría tiempo de defenderse. No obstante, cuando los tentáculos puntiagudos se abalanzaron contra la pequeña, un escudo protector le defendió apenas.

-"¡VITA, CORRE!

Lindy, que había tomado bajo su cuidado a Arf por pedido de Nanoha, llegó para ahora hacerle frente a la temible criatura. Sus manos ensangrentadas apretaron su báculo, recordando a su hijo Chrono; pues bestias como la que tenía enfrente eran la causa de su desdicha.

Le habían lastimado tanto, se habían burlado de ella y hecho traicionar sus propios principios…

Los ojos cenizas de la Señora de la Vida enfocaron al familiar tirado no muy lejos de ahí, en el suelo, que le miraba con párpados entrecerrados y la boca anhelante de aire. Aquel movimiento duró sólo unas milésimas de segundos, pero fue lo suficiente como para que la Almirante supiera que tenía la vista puesta en la compañera de Fate.

Débil, y con la sangre que manchaba su pelaje visiblemente apetitosa.

-"En ese caso… -murmuró entre dientes, al ver al monstruo tomar impulso-… ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mí!"

Invocando su mejor ataque, no fue a su encuentro, sino espero a que se acercara lo necesario para que el hechizo tuviera mejor alcance. No pasó mucho para que Shub estuviera prácticamente encima suyo, con un grito gutural que anunciaba la muerte segura reverberando en su garganta negra.

Ante ello, Lindy empuñó su báculo y lo azotó en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. La ráfaga de magia no se hizo esperar, disparando directo al hueco que Signum había abierto anteriormente. Un cañonazo directo y que atravesó a la Diosa de un solo golpe, destellando sobre su lomo la herida que hizo lanzar trozos de su piel hacia las nubes, debido a la fuerza del ataque.

Vita, que era acogida más atrás por una Shamal preocupada, empezó a gritarle con desesperación a la peliverde algo que ella no podía escuchar.

Todo el mundo de la Almirante sacudiéndose violentamente al mismo tiempo que los colores vivos alrededor se palidecían de súbito.

_**¡CRASH!**_

El báculo fue roto.

Lindy levantó su mirada hacia la Cabra Negra. Parpadeó al jalar aire de pronto, como si no pudiera hacerlo más; la vista fue llenándosele de un tinte rojizo oscuro que cubrió parte de su visión. El sonido de algo chocar contra sus cabellos y acariciarle, hizo que una de sus manos subiese para tocarse y limpiarse lo que descubrió era sangre.

Sangraba desde que estaba peleando ahí mismo, no le cabía duda, pero la sangre que tocó no provenía de su cabeza.

Una punzada en su estómago le hizo bajar su mirada.

Shub bajó su hocico enorme hacia la Almirante Harlaown, mostrando sus dientes manchados –y justo arriba de ella- en una especie de burla grotesca y cruel.

En las pupilas cobalto de Arf, que hacía un sobreesfuerzo por sostenerse de sus patas delanteras, se veía el reflejo de uno de esos siniestros brazos filosos atravesando a la ojiazul de la misma manera en que su ataque le había perforado su vientre. A excepción que el monstruo con quien batallaba era un ente de otro universo.

Y uno tan fuerte, que bastó un ligero mordisco para sacar el astil de su cuerpo como si fuese una simple astilla.

Su hocico se ladeó un poco después, mostrando esa sonrisa chueca todavía; el tentáculo en la mujer empezó a moverse, obligándola a respingar y a retorcerse en rictus de dolor; las entrañas eran aplastadas, rasgadas y perforadas por aquel brazo inclemente que enseguida la levantó al aire, observándole la bestia por unos segundos como el insecto inútil que le parecía.

Sin más, Lindy fue arrojada violentamente hacia la marea, cual si fuera la basura menos deseada. Un arco de sangre fue su rastro en el aire antes de caer a las aguas que se tiñeron de rojo al instante; siquiera alcanzó a escuchar el llamado de Yuuno, cuyos pasos se aproximaban velozmente hasta la bahía.

El aullido alto y agudo que lanzó Shub-Niggurath, abriendo las dantescas mandíbulas negras ampliamente, erizó la piel de los presentes. De un solo pisotón, terminó por hacer trizas el báculo de la Almirante. Sus ojos malévolos se posaron en el resto entonces, examinándolos con una tétrica lentitud mientras el cuerpo de Harlaown flotaba a lo lejos, a merced de las olas furiosas; su rastro carmesí acompañándole y esparciéndose poco a poco entre la furiosa espuma blanca de la superficie.

-"Tú…"

Signum se levantó de donde había sido arrojada y buscó a Levantine entre los escombros; en ese momento, fue Vita, quien entre susurros y temblores furiosos, se lanzó contra la criatura sin posibilidad alguna. La herida que le había costado caro a Lindy Harlaown, apenas había sido un rasguño para la Madre de los Mil Retoños.

-"¡Levantine!"

Le divisó clavado entre dos columnas rotas, cuyas varillas de metal le habían enredado uno con otro. La pelirrosa corrió a su dispositivo; mas no tardó en oír el grito de la pequeña guerrera justo cuando una enorme pata de águila se precipitó sobre la espada.

_¡CLASH!_

La líder de los Wolkenritter resbaló para caer con fuerza sobre su espalda al tratar de frenarse; ahogó un gemido y miró encima de ella a la Cabra Negra que vomitaba pútrida sangre por la herida que no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto.

Absorta como estaba, ni siquiera vio venir el brazo tras ella, que le golpeó duramente en la nuca.

Las fauces de Shub descendieron y atraparon con calma el cuerpo desvanecido de Signum, para luego lanzarlo al aire. Su bocado antes del festín principal.

Una lengua oscura relamió el hocico negro antes de que los dos filamentos de colmillos anómalos se revelasen, ansiosos; las pupilas cenizas siguiendo la trayectoria de la guardiana impaciente, que ya empezaba a ser jalada abajo por la gravedad.

_**¡THUD!**_

-"¡SIGNUM!"

El golpe Graf Eisen sonó rotundo al pegarle a la bestia en el hocico para desviarle el rostro; Vita sujetó la mano de su compañera aprisa y la aventó a cualquier otra dirección que no fuese aquel monstruo antes de girarse y dar otro golpe certero cerca de su sien.

Signum se estrelló contra una frágil columna que amortiguó con sus restos su caída dentro de los escombros de un edificio que apenas resistió el impacto. El martillo de acero, mientras tanto, continuaba golpeando con todas las fuerzas que podía, perdiendo trozos de su armazón y deformando sus orillas con cada choque asestado.

Shub aulló de nuevo y el sonido del quebrar de un escudo, a la distancia, alcanzó los oídos de Vita al aterrizar ésta en el piso. Las crías de la Diosa pronto formaron alrededor de ella una marea de colmillos y garras que tiraban de sus ropas y armadura. Un quejido de dolor brotó de sus labios al sentirse halada en todas direcciones; aún así, mantuvo sus manos aferradas a Graf Eisen.

De repente, vio a la Cabra Negra encorvarse y abrir esas colosales fauces de nuevo para devorarla a ella; pero tan sólo consiguió pescar a uno de sus propios retoños.

-"¡NO ME SUBESTIMES, CABRA MAL ALIMENTADA!"

La guerrera más chica apareció enseguida saltando en el aire, sosteniendo el martillo que giraba furioso con ambas palmas y detrás de su espalda, para darle el mayor impulso posible; y así, lo descargó con todas sus energías contra una de las patas de su infernal oponente.

La pelirroja sonrió despectiva al ver la fractura en el cuarto delantero. Sin embargo, su gesto orgulloso no duró mucho cuando un rugido y una sacudida feroz de la bestia le lanzaron lejos de ella. No supo la guardiana a que se aferró para no irse contra los escombros y mantenerse de pie; aunque sí podía escuchar –con dificultad- la voz de Shamal, el aullido de Zafira y el romper de otro escudo a lo lejos.

Sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo la sangre que bajaba de ésta empañar su vista. Miró hacia Shub justo en el momento en que las mandíbulas se abrían paso hacia su ser una vez más.

No teniendo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, se defendió con lo único que tenía en la mano. Su martillo.

Una fuerza descomunal empujó contra sí y forzó a sus manos temblar tanto que los hombros comenzaron a dolerle. Percibía el fétido olor del aliento de Shub en su rostro, detenido apenas por Graf Eisen, que parecía un palillo de dientes entre sus colmillos. Vita sollozó, no por temor, sino por frustración.

Era demasiado.

"_¡Es demasiado…!_"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver cómo una grieta emergía desde la punta, hasta el mango de su dispositivo; tal y como si fuese un vidrio que está soportando un exorbitante peso.

A punto de desplomarse…

Las lágrimas asomaron a su rostro y ella separó los labios en un grito que fue enmudecido por el cerrar contundente de la boca de la Diosa.

_**¡BLAAAASSSSTT!**_

Vita sintió un tirón en su hombro pero no miró qué era, solamente se dedicó a observar con ojos estupefactos las diminutas esquirlas rojas y metálicas que salían disparadas bruscamente hacia todos lados. El tintineo de los retazos de quien había sido su compañero de batallas hizo un eco espeluznante en sus oídos al rebotar contra la tierra.

Los breves segundos se le antojaron eternos entonces, mas no fue hasta que se dio cuenta que la responsable de tal atrocidad se hacía cada vez más lejana, que parpadeó para ver a quién le estaba halando.

Zafira.

El resto del mundo volvió a sus sentidos, y con ello, las explosiones de más escudos le hicieron notar al fin las barreras que Shamal intentaba construir y reconstruir pobremente; en un intento por protegerla a ella y a Signum en lo que habían estado luchando momentos atrás.

La legión de hijos de la Diosa avanzó entonces a través del último campo protector ya roto, con la mitad de la estampida tirándose en una poderosa avalancha sobre la rubia. El resto siguió de largo, a quienes sin perder tiempo Zafira se dirigió a toda marcha también hasta su encuentro.

El choque de su cuerpo contra aquellos que le sobrepasaban en número tronó fuerte; rápidamente, las embestidas, empujones y mordidas cayeron en una lluvia imparable de bramidos fantasmales.

-"¡VITA!"

Ésta se dio la media vuelta al recuperarse de la impresión, sólo para encontrar arriba de su cabeza la gigantesca pata malherida de águila que estaba por aplastarla. Lo que pasó después, quedó fuera de su raciocinio.

Levantine simplemente salió volando en llamas de alguna parte y se clavó en una de las tantas bocas del estómago negro, obligándole a retroceder sus pasos; enseguida, Signum corrió hacia ella y la jaló de golpe para apartarla del camino.

La niña rebotó contra el pavimento derruido hasta quedar panza abajo. Sus manos se hicieron puños y ella tosió el polvo que le había llegado hasta la garganta.

_**¡BBRROOOAAAAARRRRRR!**_

El nefasto aullido de la Diosa se alzó a los cielos fluctuantes. Signum se dio la vuelta para saltar y recuperar su espada de aquel receptáculo monstruoso, cayendo después de rodillas al suelo.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su enemigo, dando un brinco alto que la llevó hasta encima de uno de esos tentáculos lóbregos. Apoyó su pie en éste y enterró pues su arma profundamente, consiguiendo un aullido de dolor por respuesta.

Los demás apéndices que le rodeaban reaccionaron ante la punzada y empezaron a atacarla también; la guerrera se movió lo mejor que podía sobre su oscilante piso, tratando de esquivar las crestas que le rozaban el cuerpo, rasgando su armadura; despedazando sus hombreras y coderas por igual.

E inclusive, juró llegar a sentir el escozor de un hueso que tronaba en su brazo derecho.

Aquel momento de debilidad la hizo perder el equilibrio así como el agarre que había obtenido. Se encontró pronto en el suelo agreste, con las palmas apoyándose sobre rocas ásperas y las piernas trepidándole a medida que se levantaba.

Su dispositivo colgaba de una de sus manos, que como su cabeza, chorreaba de sangre. Los gritos de Shamal y los aullidos de Zafira, junto con la visión del brazo doblado de Signum, hicieron que los ojos de Vita temblasen.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas conforme veía la mueca de dolor crecer en el rostro de la ojiazul, que torcía su brazo para reacomodar el hueso fracturado. Jadeó la líder de los Wolkenritter, y arrancando un trozo de la ropa dentro de su armadura, lo mordió de un extremo mientras envolvía el otro alrededor de la zona amoratada y roja.

-"¿Por qué...? –murmuró al terminar el nudo, tosiendo luego un poco de sangre-. ¿Por qué… -aspiró aire-… lloras, Vita?"

-"Signum…" –sollozó, observándola desde el suelo.

La aludida contempló a Shub a sólo unos metros de ella, que escupió neblinas negras como bufándose de ella. La guerrera de la espada hizo lo mismo, escupiendo más sangre; el flequillo que pendía delante pegándosele debido a ésta en su piel y al sudor

Signum jaló una bocanada más de aire.

De un segundo a otro, los arañazos de los tentáculos contra la hoja frágil de Levantine se despertaron otra vez, repetidamente. La pelirrosa sostuvo con fuerza la empuñadura en tanto algunos de los brazos lograban desviarse para golpearla, tratando de hacerla caer en vano y rompiendo algunos huesos en su lugar.

Los zapatos chirriaron al ser empujados atrás, enterrándose en la superficie terrosa. Cuando Vita estuvo a punto de llamarla, ella soltó un grito de lucha para luego balancear su arma y cortar las puntas de aquellos apéndices monstruosos.

Mientras apretaba los dientes y sentía la sangre oscura salpicarle el rostro, las voces de Shamal y de Zafira azuzaron sus oídos y corazón en miedo. El tintineo que provocó el resbalar de los péndulos de las manos de cierta doctora, hizo que Signum voltease el rostro enseguida para encontrar a su compañera.

Y sin embargo, entre los trozos que habían sido cortados y todavía flotaban en el aire, un tentáculo más pasó como un bólido imparable. El eco de Levantine al ser atravesado y partido en dos, volando de los dedos de su dueña, antecedió tanto al chasquido como al goteo de algo líquido caer.

Al siguiente segundo, los ojos cobaltos se abrieron, enfocando el cielo negro desprovisto de estrellas arriba suyo.

Y los labios se separaron en un gimoteo silencioso…

_**¡SIIIGNNUUUUM!**_

Se conjugó el llamado de Shamal, junto al desplomar de una hoja rota por la mitad.

* * *

La explosión sucedió la caída de Hayate sobre lo que fuera el parque de Uminari, o al menos eso le pareció entre sus ojos cubiertos de lodo y sangre. Un columpio pequeño, torcido y carbonizado estaba no muy lejos de ella; gotas espesas y oscuras de sangre le cubrían junto con arañazos.

La castaña jadeó adolorida, admirando el asiento roto como si fuese de papel. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios.

No había tenido la oportunidad de mecer a Alicia en uno de ellos…

Se levantó apoyada en sus palmas, apenas sujetando su báculo. Un viento le anunció que Alicia se lanzaba de nuevo sobre ella, así que se giró sentada en el suelo para invocar un escudo y protegerse levemente del ataque que la hundió en la tierra, creando el impacto un enorme boquete.

El columpio salió volando para ser destruido por la ráfaga de magia que la rubia dejó caer encima de Yagami sin piedad. Sus ojos llorosos y borgoñas le miraban fijamente, pidiendo terminar ya. Hayate apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y con la otra se impulsó para ponerse de pie, rechazando los ataques.

La Muñeca se elevó en lo aires y levantó su Fliegen, que hizo descender relámpagos desde su punta y que fueron despedidos hacia la castaña. Otro nuevo escudo blanco surgió, con una segunda huida esta vez.

La Comandante tomó aire y juntó los dientes a medida que su vista viajaba hacia las alturas.

No podía luchar así, debía ya enfrentarla o todo estaría perdido. Sabía que Alicia estaba liberándose del yugo de Azathoth y que su mente estaba siendo cruelmente castigada como su corazón, al ser el títere de la cólera del Dios ahora ciego de Caos y Destrucción.

Hayate cerró sus ojos unos momentos, recargando su frente en su báculo que se transformó de nuevo en una espada. Acto seguido, miró a su muñeca dolida con una sonrisa.

-"Perdóname, Alicia" –y voló hacia ella.

Ambas jóvenes se enfrentaron en el aire, entre los escombros, en el agua. Estallidos de magia y ataques furiosos dejaban los boquetes en el suelo como huella de una pelea sangrienta donde ninguna de las dos cedía. Alicia gritaba y apretaba luego con fuerza sus dientes, simplemente no podía tener el control de su propio cuerpo; Hayate tan sólo le sonreía gentil pero melancólicamente, como un tímido permiso para cortar una parte de su armadura, un trozo de sus cabellos, una herida en su piel…

Tras varios encontrones, las dos cayeron jadeando al suelo, no muy lejos la una de la otra; tosiendo sangre y temblando ya del agotamiento que sus cuerpos mortales estaban experimentando, los cuales ya no resistirían por mucho tiempo.

A ese paso, iban a morir. Y con todo lo que se proyectaba a su alrededor, el sabor de la muerte llenaba ya sus mentes.

Ojos borgoñas y ojos azules se miraron mutuamente, en un silencio interior con un apocalipsis como escenario exterior. Una lágrima de Alicia corrió por su mejilla pálida y amoratada. Hayate le volvió a sonreír. Ya no podía hablar mucho, el pecho le dolía y la falta de sangre hacía más difícil el respirar.

Se pusieron de pie de nuevo, al mismo tiempo, como si fuesen el mismo reflejo. Los cabellos de la hija mayor de Precia flotaban en el aire enfurecido, como las olas que se mecían a lo lejos, llevándose muertos y escombros. Los mechones de Hayate le imitaban en la misma dirección, como deseando acompañarle en su viaje imaginario de un cuento de hadas que se desmoronaba justo en sus propias narices.

Ninguna de las dos se movía.

Los gritos, aullidos, golpes y destrucción les asediaban cual torbellinos de desolación y muerte, en dos jóvenes que seguían mirándose. Contemplándose. Era un momento para ellas y sus mentes que no eran presas de los Dioses a quienes estaban sirviendo.

_Un solo y precioso momento…_

_¡Crack!_

Alicia y Hayate levantaron la mano que empuñaba sus espadas, relucientes y cubiertas de sangre de la contraria.

Cerraron y abrieron los párpados, dejando a sus pies moverse y rozar apenas el piso debajo de ellos…

_**¡CLASH!**_

Formando una X con sus espadas, ambas quedaron frente a frente. Alicia le miró y por primera vez sus ojos fueron como los de aquella joven enferma que mirara inocente a una Hayate que le había besado.

-"¿Te acuerdas? –tosió un poco, entre sus usuales y extrañables risas infantiles-. Me corriste de tu casa."

La rubia quedó sorprendida de que hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Hayate rió de nueva cuenta, tosiendo una vez más coágulos de sangre que empañaron la espada de Alicia. La sincronía era mortal.

Las espadas se movieron al unísono en un impulso de las jóvenes sobre sus pies, como danzantes de la muerte jugando a la vida, abriendo su propio paso…

El brillo de Fliegen hizo gemir a su dueña.

Y ella recordó que ese día en que Hayate le besara, el sol le había parecido, luego de tanto tiempo, una luz cálida y hermosa.

Ambas puntas de las hojas se encajaron más profundo y apuntaron al cielo tormentoso antes de hacer un arco furioso en contra de su rival, sin encontrar esta vez dificultad al hacerlo. Alicia abrió sus pupilas como Hayate. De nuevo formaban una X, pero ahora con sus brazos.

Dos pequeños charcos de sangre se formaron a las espaldas de cada una, manchando el vestido blanco y la armadura negra. Las crestas de sus armas se asomaron lentamente y brillaron en las espaldas de las dos, chorreando de un líquido rojo que caía despacio, asemejando los granos de arena en un reloj de sol.

Azatoth rugió alto entonces, hacia el cenit oscuro. Y Yog Sothoth también.

En aquel instante, un pequeño resplandor apareció y Yagami creyó ver por unos segundos, frente a ella y en el cuerpo del dragón, las Jewel Seeds. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad, cual si hubiese sido una cruel treta de su imaginación.

A pesar de ello, la dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad volvió a sonreír, rompiendo el corazón de Alicia con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus pupilas azules; mas ésta simplemente negó. La espada de la Comandante salió del costado de la muñeca para de inmediato tomar con ambas manos el filo de Fliegen; y de esa manera, se atravesó su propio costado por completo, hasta acercarse a la princesa de la luna que miró paralizada la escena.

-"Si no me hubieras corrido… -jadeó con dolor, forzando una sonrisa atrevida y con un toque abatido-… te hubiera hecho mía, ¿sabes…?"

Alicia estalló en un aullido de lamento, con las lágrimas fluyendo abundantes por su rostro y sus ojos totalmente horrorizados por lo que estaba presenciando. De un respingo, jaló y soltó su hoja, que cayó con un tintineo fuera del cuerpo de Hayate.

Se tomó entonces la rubia los cabellos, que tiró como si con ello se desatara de Azathoth. Todo su ser se tensó al punto que creyó que explotaría en ese momento; cada fibra de su interior se ahogó en una agonía de miles de agujas que sentía deshilachaban su arruinado corazón de muñeca.

Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a murmurar cosas mientras se seguía sosteniendo la cabeza. La ojiazul hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para erguirse y continuar soportando aquella infernal guerra que luchaba para salvar a su ángel caído.

Derribado y apresado por un terrible demonio que aún ahora rugía tenebroso, en siseos que le recordaban que su lugar estaba bajo sus garras.

Los gritos angustiados de sus guardianes, sin embargo, hicieron que la Ama del Cielo Nocturno apartara preocupada la vista por unos segundos; y en ese lapso en que no la veía, Alicia recogió su espada del suelo.

-"Hayate… -los orbes de la aludida se desviaron de su familia por un momento para observar con extrema abrumación a los de su princesa-. No puedo contenerlo más… es demasiado, ¡es demasiado y…! -un gemido escapó de sus labios conforme se volvía a sostener la cabeza y las lágrimas hacían sus mejillas húmedas y brillantes-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo? –repitió en voz baja, sus manos temblorosas bajando y alzando la espada Fliegen-. Si no me matas…"

-"¡NO! –Hayate negó en pánico, poniendo su propia hoja de obsidiana delante como escudo-. Yo no… ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? ¡¿Alicia, cómo puedes pedirme que mate a mi propia princesa?!"

La nombrada sonrió entre lágrimas, haciendo caso omiso de las alas deformes que se desplegaban en su espalda y la rompían dolorosamente despacio, convirtiendo la tela postrera del vestido en un fuerte bermellón.

-"Porque esta princesa… -sus párpados se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo en que Azathoth lanzaba un zumbido desde el fondo de su garganta-… hace mucho que dejó de pertenecer a este mundo..."

-"¡ALICIA!"

Los intentos de Yagami por acercarse –a pesar de las malas experiencias pasadas al hacerlo, y de la que recién se había llevado- fueron repelidos por las ráfagas de aire que el Sultán expidió desde su colosal hocico.

Los labios de la Comandante se separaron, soltando palabras que fueron enmudecidas mientras uno de sus brazos se movía a un lado, en un ademán remarcado. Alicia, aún cuando a sus oídos no hubiese llegado su voz, sonrió al saber de antemano el tipo de cosas que le habría dicho.

Y hubiera deseado no rendirse.

Lo hubiera deseado. E inclusive lo deseó todavía cuando sus palmas blandieron la empuñadura de su dispositivo y las dos cuencas huecas del Dios tras ella centellearon amenazantes.

Una socarrona sonrisa se dibujó en la boca retorcida del dragón, una de la cual una luz blanca así como débil empezó a nacer.

La cara del Sultán se ladeó ligeramente, como escaneando algo más que no fuese Hayate. De inmediato, la castaña chilló asustada y se abalanzó para evitar el infierno de fuego que saldría de aquella monstruosa garganta.

-"¡DETEN…!"

El estrépito de las tormentas en el cielo negro y gris amortiguó el tronar del puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire a Yagami, luego de que su espada chocase con la otra en un intento fútil por parar a la Muñeca.

Sollozos se volvieron uno solo con los susurros que Alicia soltó en el oído de la ojiazul, antes de empujarla a un lado y lejos de sí en el aire.

-"¡Fliegen!"

-"¡HAYATE!"

El grito de Fate, firme y alto, hizo que la aludida se abstuviese de ponerse en pie para defender a sus compañeros, a quienes iba dirigido el ataque. Vio a la hermana menor decirle algo a Nanoha, que asentía en temor; y por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver a Bardiche en sus dedos trepidar.

-"_Arc Form.__" (Modo Arco.)_

El arco negro apareció en las manos de su dueña, quien acarició el cordel con delicadeza, provocando que ondas se formasen para crear una flecha brillante y cegadora que fue despedida.

Al igual que el torbellino de fuego que salía de las garrafales fauces de Azathoth.

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¡Um!"

Bastaron unos segundos para que la Capitana despejase el área de las criaturas que no habían parado de asediarlas. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, Fate cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar en voz baja; a medida que continuaba –y el huracán de llamas iba descendiendo-, la luz en el ojo de Bardiche aumentaba.

El círculo dorado de hechizos apareció bajo sus pies, y Hayate Yagami abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer los miles de soles que surgieron de la nada súbitamente.

Relámpagos dorados bajaron del firmamento, chocando y enredándose con aquellos negros, violetas y rojos.

Y entonces…

Fate abrió los párpados.

Ojos borgoñas fuertes se toparon con ojos borgoñas pálidos y apagados, a pesar de la gran distancia. Tan sólo por una fracción de segundo, los sentimientos aglomerados emitieron un chillido en sus cabezas tan penetrante que casi las hace desfallecer.

-"_**PHALANX SHIFT!**_"

Luego, la luz lo envolvió todo.

Los soles salieron disparados, arrasando con varias hordas de monstruos que se desvanecieron al instante; y a mitad del viaje entre las avenidas, dieron un estrepitoso choque que arrojó chispas por doquier e hizo doler los oídos. Arf, Rein, Yuuno, Lindy y el resto de magos observaron la segunda colisión que podría haberles arrebatado la vida.

Siendo que la primera ya se había llevado bastantes.

El impacto que casi hace que ambas descargas de poder se desbordasen, culminó en una imponente explosión que hizo temblar la ciudad y las aguas que aún descansaban en la bahía.

Jadeando, Fate se dejó caer en una rodilla, con los brazos colgando al igual que Bardiche. Se llevó la mano ya desnuda al pecho, apretándoselo mientras rechinaba los dientes para soportar el dolor y el cansancio que empezaba a acalambrar su cuerpo.

Respiró profusamente.

Y no alzó la cabeza, hasta que el sonido de aleteos se escuchó por encima suyo.

Plumas negras cayeron a su lado conforme la tan distinguida golondrina que representaba a Alicia se alzaba entre el manto de luz que todavía no desaparecía. El contraste entre sombras y luz, así como el graznido fiero y sus pocas energías, hicieron a la menor actuar rápido.

Pudiendo sólo recurrir a cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

_**¡BLLLAAAAAASSSSSTTTTT!**_

El estallido hizo que la rubia volviese la vista arriba, donde Raising Heart y Nanoha levantaban un escudo que parpadeaba copiosamente; tal y como parecía, fue cuestión de tiempo para que la barrera volase en pedazos ante la presión de las garras negras del ave, levantando así una segunda explosión que escupió humo y cenizas.

-"¡Nanoha!"

La dueña de Bardiche intentó llamarla al verla salir de la humareda, pero apenas la pelirroja alzó su báculo y el rostro, Alicia traspasó la niebla de escombros en un santiamén para después convertir el arco en una espada de nuevo.

El corte rompió con la oscuridad del cielo de Uminari. El filo de la hoja pasando por el cuerpo de Takamachi se proyectó lentamente en los ojos de la hija menor de Precia, que casi al mismo tiempo, contemplaba también a Azathoth izarse en el cielo después de que sus mandíbulas siguieran la misma trayectoria de Fliegen.

Los labios de la Capitana se separaron en un quejido y sus orbes azules se abrieron ampliamente antes de nublarse por completo. Después, toda ella se sintió pesada como plomo hasta el punto en que no supo cuándo empezó a perder altura.

-"¡NAANOOOHAAAAAA…!"

Los clamores de Testarossa así como su intento por avanzar fueron detenidos al ver que una cola de púas estuvo muy cerca de abrirle la faz. Retrocedió en defensiva, viendo con desesperación a la fila de monstruos que se aglomeraban al frente.

Y que seguían saliendo del portal de Azathoth, en forma de rayos caídos, reemplazando con suma rapidez y facilidad a los que su Phalanx Shift había eliminado.

_Arc Saber! (¡Arco Sable!)_

_Plasma Smasher! (¡Plasma Destructor!)_

"_Nanoha… Nanoha…"_

_Sonic Move! (¡Movimiento Sónico!)_

_Photon Lancer! (¡Lanza de fotones!)_

"_¡Nanoha!"_

_Thuuuunder Blaaaadeeee! (¡Espadas Trueno!)_

"_¡NANOHA!"_

Ataques se sucedieron una y otra vez en pánico, apuntando y moviéndose a todos lados, tratando de abrirse un paso imposible hasta donde Nanoha había aterrizado. La sola visión de Azathoth dar la vuelta en las alturas, en ademán de regresar a asestar un segundo golpe a la inconsciente maga, hizo que los sentidos de Fate se inundasen en horror.

Aún cuando recuperó su normal Barrier Jacket, sus ropas ya estaban demasiado maltratadas como para siquiera hacer la diferencia entre esa vestimenta y la del Sonic Form.

El tumulto de monstruos creció como un hormiguero enfurecido que arrojaba dentadas y latigazos peligrosos por doquier.

Más temprano que tarde, la ojirubí cayó sentada al suelo, con un sentimiento pesado dentro de su estómago.

-"¡NAAAANOOOHAAAAAA!"

_**¡CLLLAAASSSSH!**_

Los colmillos afilados y chuecos –la espada Fliegen- despertaron un chirrido ensordecedor al morder el campo plateado que las diminutas manos de Rein habían levantado para proteger a Takamachi.

El Dios subió y dejó caer la cabeza una y otra vez –el dispositivo atacando una y otra vez-, con sus cuchilladas, tratando de destajar la barrera mágica, haciendo eco. La pequeña ojiazul cerró los ojos y se forzó a sí misma a tratar de reparar las grietas que se triplicaban a cada estocada.

Cuando con un último golpe el escudo se volvió pedazos y Rein fue expedida al pavimento, fueron los tentáculos de Yog-Sothoth los que sujetaron el cuello de su enemigo, cuyas mandíbulas sangrientas y putrefactas habían quedado a escasos milímetros del artefacto unísono y la Capitana.

-"Alicia… -habló Hayate, inmovilizando desde la espalda y por el cuello a la aludida-… ¿estás… segura?"

-"¿Los amas?" –murmuró, controlando el estado deplorable de su voz por el llanto.

-"Yo…"

-"Si realmente los amas –sus ojos hinchados se posaron en sus dos víctimas en el piso, en Fate peleando a lo lejos al igual que los guardianes, y en el resto de personas que se esforzaban por luchar; mientras su cuerpo reñía por liberarse-, deberías querer lo mejor para ellos…"

-"Um –tarareó tristemente, obligándole a dejar de moverse-. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"

-"Sería lo más agradable que podría oír luego de tantas horas."

-"Nunca voy a dejarte sola."

-"Tal vez… -musitó cabizbaja-… sería bueno que lo hicieras, Hayate."

_¡GRRRROOOOARRRRR!_

Con un movimiento brusco, el dragón zafó la cabeza de los tentáculos al igual que Alicia empujaba a la castaña para guardar una distancia prudente. Las miradas de ambas se hallaron frente a frente, con el rugido del Caos Idiota haciendo eco en los cielos y causando que una de las manos de la Muñeca se apretujase el pecho en agonía.

Las ropas que alguna vez habían sido blancas y puras, ahora estaban cubiertas casi en su totalidad de un tono carmesí vivo e intenso. El olor metálico de la sangre impregnándose en su piel.

Los dedos se cerraron entonces sobre la cadenilla tachonada de piedras preciosas, y en un brusco retorcer –producto del sufrimiento físico e interior-, las piezas terminaron volando por los aires mientras la doncella de rojo se mordía los labios para no gritar.

_¡SIGNUM!_

Hayate desvió el rostro de inmediato.

* * *

El tic tac del reloj en la ancha frente oscura de Yog zumbó al mismo tiempo en que uno de los tentáculos de Shub se incrustó justo en el interior de la guerrera de la espada. Al siguiente segundo, fue como si las voces de todos perdiesen sonido.

Solamente prevaleciendo el ruido del rasgar de huesos y piel, así como el gemido apenas audible que la garganta de Signum luchaba por dejar salir.

Los zapatos maltratados chirriaron cuando sus piernas hicieron el ademán de perder el equilibrio, quedando semi-arrodillada mientras se sostenía gracias a las manos que se aferraban al apéndice que perforaba su costado derecho totalmente.

La punta del tentáculo sobresaliendo detrás suyo, con el líquido espeso y baboso de la sangre resbalándose lentamente en este mismo.

-"¡DÉJENME SALIR! ¡DÉJENME SALIR, POR FAVOR! ¡SIIGNUUUMMM, NOOOOOO!"

Repentinamente, las voces recuperaron su volumen, siendo la de Shamal la primera en ser sofocada debido a la horda de perros y gárgolas demoníacas que tenía sobre su espalda –atraídos hacía rato por el alboroto-. Uno de sus brazos luchó por salir de la bola de masas de músculos y espinas, las uñas arañando el asfalto en un intento por alcanzar los dos péndulos que yacían a unos dos metros más adelante.

La superficie zafiro de ambos, partida por la mitad.

Los jadeos de la rubia se entremezclaron con el chasquido de las mandíbulas que hacían jirones su sombrero, botas y abrigo verde; las púas de la cola de vez en cuando alcanzando a rozarle la piel o el rostro.

Cerca de ahí, el aullido de Zafira se escuchó al ser éste derribado al suelo por un grupo de los hijos de Shub; en tanto, el resto avanzaba entre las avenidas, para encontrarse de frente con los magos del Bureau, o para bordear el lago de Uminari y comenzar así a invadir las demás capitales.

-"Maldita sea…" –murmuró Vita entre dientes, tragándose las lágrimas y forzando los brazos para levantarse del asfalto e ignorar la sangre que resbalaba desde su cabeza.

Los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido Graf Eisen, desperdigados cual juguete roto entre las patas gigantes de águila de la Diosa.

La pelirrosa dejó caer la cabeza entonces, muy cerca ya de adentrarse en un estado de inconsciencia al sentir los efectos del mareo afectar su vista y mente. Los gritos antes altos de Shamal, bajando de tono hasta volverse pequeños quejidos; los dedos que alguna vez se habían aferrado al asfalto, se hicieron flojos hasta permitir que la palma tocase el suelo frío y agreste.

Vita logró arrastrarse hasta coger el báculo de su dispositivo, que acababa en un astil roto y tosco en vez del usual martillo rojo. No muy lejos, el cuerpo de Zafira fue lanzado y dio volteretas hasta llegar a rozar el borde de una zanja profunda que se había abierto entre las calles; quedando así con una pata trasera y la cola flotando en el vacío.

El rostro de la Comandante se contrajo en desasosiego en aquel instante, apenas comparándose con la punzada que le atravesó el corazón.

"_Somos los guerreros guardianes que nos reunimos ante la Ama del Cielo Nocturno."_ _Signum…_

"_Mientras nuestra ama exista, nuestras almas nunca se extinguirán." Shamal…_

"_Mientras haya vida en nuestros cuerpos, nos apoyaremos unos a los otros." Zafira…_

"_Siempre existiremos al lado de nuestra ama, reina del Cielo Nocturno, Yagami Hayate." ¡Vita-chan…!_

_Ustedes… ¡ustedes…!_

-"Hayate –la voz de Alicia salió compungida, manteniendo un ojo cerrado por el dolor mientras contemplaba las lágrimas bajar de los ojos azules de su sacerdotisa-, no puedes abandonarles, sabes que simplemente no puedes hacerlo" –sonrió débilmente.

-"Yo… -cerró los párpados y pasó saliva, llevándose una muñeca al pecho-… realmente… siempre quise tener una familia…"

Dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas y se perdieron entre la oscuridad del lugar al caer. Hayate Yagami apretó los puños enguantados y se volteó lentamente a ver a Alicia sin siquiera secarse los ojos.

-"Porque te amo, debo pedirte perdón por lo que estoy a punto de hacer."

La espada de Hayate, ubicada al frente suyo, fue izada en ese momento; su vista decidida pero atormentada se halló con la de Alicia, cansada y afligida. Azathoth lanzó un rugido feroz que hizo temblar las dimensiones que se abrían en el firmamento sobre las cabezas de todos, en un desafío bestial que retaba al Dios del Tiempo y a su jinete.

Más lágrimas resbalaron de los ojos azules antes de echar un último vistazo a sus guardianes desahuciados y a una Rein que empezaba a despertar.

La Ama del Cielo Nocturno cerró los párpados.

-"_Perdón…._"

Y con ello, el tic tac del minutero que había llegado a las 5, se paró de golpe.

* * *

Ich sehe das chaos.

Sehe verderben die bilder im spiegel vom grossen sterben.

Ich sehe die trauer. Danach die not.

Ich sehe was ich sah. Kein wasser kein brot.

Ich bin das auge nutze die nacht.

Ich bin das auge das über dich wacht.

Carpe noctem... Nutze die nacht.

Quo vadis?

Quo vadis?

Amore orbis meo.

Nutze die nacht...

_Veo caos y maldad._

_Veo ruinas en el espejo, reflejando incontables muertes._

_Veo congoja. Y luego veo soledad._

_Y vi lo que hoy veo. No hay agua, no hay pan._

_Soy el ojo que aprovecha la noche._

_Soy el ojo que a ti te protege._

_Carpe Noctem… Aprovecha la noche._

_¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas?_

_Oh, mi amor por el mundo._

_Aprovecha la noche..._

_**Continuará…  


* * *

**_

**Carpe Noctem: **Del latí, "Aprovecha la noche."


	31. Blanca Redención

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Snow Rain, de Kana Ueda._

_

* * *

_

Yatto tadoritsuketa ne  
futari meguriaeta basho ni.

Toki no kakera ni umore,  
hoshi ha kanata ni kie;  
tooi itami no sanaka  
negai kooru you de.

Kokoro kizutsuki yureshita hitomi de,  
dakedo watashi wo mitsukete kureta.

Haruka sekai no hate de,  
tureta kiseki no iro…

_Juntas, tú y yo  
por fin hallamos, ese real destino que tanto ha esperado._

_Promesas rotas son olvidadas,  
las estrellas del tiempo se van;  
y esa agonía que nos atraviesa  
nuestros sueños hoy va a congelar._

_Las heridas al corazón obligan a apartarse y no ver,  
pero en ella yo descubrí una razón de ser…_

_El precipicio de un mundo lejano,  
sueña tocar la luz del milagro..._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXX_

_Blanca Redención_

Alicia caminaba lenta y arrítmicamente, como si de pronto su cuerpo estuviese perdiendo las fuerzas y se convirtiera en piedra, cual mítica gárgola. Sus ojos temblorosos se posaron en Hayate, ahora más lejos de ella que nunca; a pesar de que la distancia seguía siendo la misma desde que aterrizaran al suelo.

La Muñeca sintió que hasta sus pies parecían congelársele en lo que se le antojaban sus últimos y martirizantes pasos; el escozor de éstos se volvía ya insoportable, con las zapatillas blancas tanto rotas como manchadas en sangre. Su mano se levantó entonces hacia ella, muy despacio, estirando sus dedos como si con ello deseara alcanzarle mágicamente.

Sin embargo, su vista se nublaba por lágrimas y sangre, por desquicio y amargura, por Azathoth… Todo ello le impedía ya volver a ver con claridad.

Su verdugo la sumergía entre sombras amorfas y grotescas que amenazaban con llevarla a lugares inimaginablemente tétricos.

Hayate Yagami desvió la vista en dolor, entrecerrando los párpados y captando un atisbo a lo lejos de los colores apenas visibles que caracterizaban tanto a sus amados guardianes; sucios, cansados, exhaustos e inclusive, a punto de desfallecer ante las miles de bocas y garras que se aferraban a sus ropas con fervor.

Dolor y melancolía bajaron por sus mejillas justo cuando el grito de Yuuno alcanzaba a sus oídos, retrocediendo en un empujón invisible ante las embestidas interminables de los hijos de Shub que acometían a su barrera mágica; Arf y Lindy recostadas detrás suyo, tratando de mantener los sentidos débiles alertas, al igual que la sangre que luchaba por escurrirse fuera de sus cuerpos.

Aullidos bestiales y explosiones de los navíos de la TSAB que alguna vez mostraron su pintura y sus insignias, orgullosos y brillantes, se elevaron al cenit tempestuoso; ahora malgastados, frágiles y maltrechos como los restos de una guerra cuya derrota estaba ya escrita.

_¡Hayate!_

Estrellas fugaces de color rosa sobrevolaron los abismos en que Uminari se había sumergido, como bombas que detonaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, iluminando aquí y allá un segundo sí y un segundo no; el Demonio Blanco –que ya no parecía tan demoníaco en su estado- se puso de pie, jadeante, con los moretones en el rostro apenas permitiéndole abrir el ojo derecho.

Las pupilas de la Comandante viajaron entonces hacia Rein, que rápidamente había volado para pasar parte de su energía mágica a cierta maga.

La misma que había gritado su nombre momentos atrás, y que ahora liberaba un manto dorado que cubría a los perros deformes a su alrededor en una luz intensa.

Fue tan sólo un segundo, pero bastó lo suficiente para que los ojos borgoñas de Fate Testarossa le dijesen a Hayate, que fuese lo que fuese a hacer, se apresurase.

Y que mientras tanto… ella la cubriría.

_**¡AAALLIIICIIIIIIAAAAA!**_

La aludida lanzó un grito desgarrador al tiempo que el Caos Idiota rugía con todas sus fuerzas, levantando fumarolas de fuego candente del subsuelo que atravesaron la ciudad como si fuese una parrilla gigante sobre un infierno real. El coro de los nuevos torbellinos de fuego entremezclándose con las notas altas y profundamente heridas de su gemela.

La única familia que le quedaba ya.

Gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas rodaron de la mayor, que ahogando sus gemidos, se lanzó con sus últimas y siniestras fuerzas hacia Hayate.

Fate no supo de donde sacó más energías –cuando la que le había sido ofrecida parecía muy poca en esa situación- ni como volvió a infundírselas a Bardiche tan rápido. Lo único que en verdad sabía era que debía rescatar a su hermana.

Y que lo tenía que hacer _ahora_.

Voló con toda la velocidad que su magia pudo darle, se aferró a Bardiche con toda la furia que su corazón tenía guardada y gritó con toda la desesperación con la que había vivido desde que Alicia enfermara.

_Alicia…_

Su preciosa muñeca. Su única muñeca que fallecía frente a sus ojos…

-"Zamber Form." (Modo Espada.)

Dos espadas relucientes aparecieron en las manos ensangrentadas de Fate mientras el resto de presentes exclamaban aterrados al verla tan pequeña y vulnerable frente a un Dios que, al ya no poseer su guía, su ojo y su razón, sólo pensaba en acabar con todo. Ser el Caos completo.

Era como ver una escena de película en cámara lenta.

La tercera parte de los restantes barcos desplomándose en las calles, las dimensiones que fluctuaban en el cielo siendo sacudidas ferozmente por portales que le abrían el paso a más y más monstruos, reflejándose allá arriba como un espejo que proyectaba cuentos de horror; los destellos de los ataques de Nanoha ocultando su rostro preocupado y sus palabras asustadas; las cadenas de Arf, que se tambaleaba sobre sus cuatro patas, uniéndose a las verdes de Yuuno Scrya en un intento por ayudar.

Vita demasiado absorta en reñirle a Signum, en llorarle que no quedara como ella en el suelo, que siguiera luchando contra la Diosa y sus hijos; en exigirle a Shamal que Hayate no podía quedarse sin vigilancia y que Zafira tenía que seguir cuidándolas como siempre.

Por último, un triángulo blanco apareció bajo los pies de la Ama del Cielo Nocturno, que cerró los ojos y cerró ambas manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el frío metal de su dispositivo hacer contacto con ella.

En ese momento, el reloj abandonó a Yog-Sothoth.

* * *

Fate levantó sus dos espadas, ambos orbes borgoñas cargados de la más pura rabia y rencor hacia Azathoth. El profundo rugido que emanó desde el pecho del Sultán le dio la sensación de casi romperla a ella y a Bardiche en dos, debido a la fuerza con que fue emitido.

-"¡Deja… -susurró entre dientes, apretando la empuñadura y ganando más y más altura-… ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA ALICIA EN PAZ!"

_**¡CLANK!**_

El choque de fuerzas lanzó a medio mundo –excepto a Hayate, que parecía estar en trance- a considerables metros atrás, como el efecto de una bomba expansiva.

Nanoha se sujetó de Raising Heart, clavándolo en el suelo para no perder de vista a Fate, a la cual llamaba sin resultado; a su lado, Rein flotaba en el aire mientras usaba los brazos cruzados para protegerse el rostro.

Piedras, escombros, cadáveres, monstruos… Todo salía despedido violentamente por el impacto. Y sin embargo, Fate no cedía.

Apretaba sus dientes al punto de lastimarse a sí misma, sangrando sus encías en tanto hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer avanzar las espadas dentro del cuerpo putrefacto y titánico del dios, que agitaba los extensos lóbulos de su cabeza en su contra, latigueando y arrancando piel, sangre y casi músculos para buscar tragársela.

Los rugidos feroces así como el vendaval que provenía de la anillada garganta blanca se mezclaban con los gruñidos de Fate y el cuchillar de Bardiche, que poco a poco se abría paso a través de la acorazada piel blanca. Por fuera, Alicia sujetaba las hojas doradas con sus manos desnudas y sangrientas, en un intento por sacarlas de su pecho.

En el instante en que Fate alzó la vista para mirar a su gemela, sus ojos se humedecieron todavía más al rozarse. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre las hojas brillantes, fundiéndose después como estrellas mortecinas en el velo de oscuridad que engullía a Japón.

_¡Crack!_

Entonces, la presión rompió finalmente la armadura que cubría su pecho…

* * *

"_¿Qué te parece, Alicia?"_

"_Si a ti te gusta, está bien."_

"_No pienses en mí. Mira, te ves bonita ¿no crees?"_

"_¿Podemos cambiar el tema?" _

_- - -_

"_Soy Alicia Testarossa… y ningún… ningún mago burocrático… "_

"_¡Para ya! ¡Alicia!" _

"… _¡va a detenerme! ¡No lo harán!"_

_- - -_

"_Mírate nada más, estás sangrando."_

"_Yo no…"_

"_La Lost Logia es muy poderosa, pero si dejas que te controle de esa manera, acabarás por ser su muñeca de trapo."_

_- - -_

"_Mi pequeña hermana… ¿por qué lloras?"_

"_Me caí…"_

"_Tonta."_

"_No puedo correr como tú, eres más fuerte…" _

"_Lo eres. Pero tienes miedo de serlo."_

_- - -_

"_Fate, siempre te he estado pidiendo cosas, aún en silencio. Y tú siempre las has obedecido aunque eso te costara arrancarte el corazón. Pero ya no más, Fate, ya no más…"_

_- - -_

"_Al, ya no soy una niña…"_

_

* * *

_

_**¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

El grito de Fate, el de Alicia y el bramido de Azathoth se unieron en un solo coro aterrador y escalofriante. Los párpados de la primera se cerraron, llorando más profusamente al ver venir a su mente las memorias fugaces de todo cuanto su hermana había representado en su vida.

Se obligó a juntar los dientes y a tragarse sus gemidos conforme enterraba su arma sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al frente.

-"¡FAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nanoha gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la onda expansiva ni siquiera le dejaba erguirse para buscar apoyo y volar fuera del impacto. Su armadura se resquebrajó aún más por los golpes recibidos de los escombros, que continuaban siendo levantados; la idea de que era solamente una horrorizada testigo de la cruel escena, de la pelea que Fate llevaba contra Azathoth, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que el viento con aroma a muerte secaba al golpear sus mejillas.

A lo lejos, su mirada y la de todos podían ver los lóbulos asestarle la piel sin misericordia, como tentáculos espinosos que caían una y otra vez; lacerando, arrancando retazos de ropa y creando una lluvia de sangre…

-"Alicia…" –susurró, dolida y a punto de desfallecer.

-"Perdón… ¡perdóname, Fate! ¡Mi pequeña hermanita –soltó un profundo lamento-, perdóname… por favor!"

La mayor sollozó, jadeando por la punzada que se hundía cada vez más en su pecho. El avance de Bardiche cortando sus palmas más y más, que intentaban detenerle.

Alicia separó una de sus manos entonces, y la estiró hacia la menor, que imitó el gesto. La sangre así como sus dedos se tocaron hasta unirse, como en los viejos tiempos; por primera vez desde que el Caos descendiese de los cielos, sus ojos soltaron lágrimas de felicidad mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

Los labios de ambas se movieron, despacio, la colisión del ataque enmudeciendo cualquier palabra dicha; pero la conexión entre sus corazones, lo suficientemente fuerte como para entenderse.

"_Te quiero… Fate…"_

"_Te quiero, Alicia… Siempre te querré…"_

En ese momento, el crujido de la armadura y de la piel romperse fue roto por un tintineo. Una luz azul y blanca las rodeó.

En el pecho de Azathoth, que lanzaba el canto precioso similar al de las ballenas, la imagen de las 12 Jewel Seeds parpadearon tres veces hasta volver a ocultarse en su interior; tal y como había sucedido antes con Hayate.

Después, las manos de las hijas de Precia se separaron de golpe y Fate sintió que su espalda estaba por romperse si volvía a ser latigueada. La dueña de Bardiche gritó por última vez cuando por fin un tentáculo de Azathoth le rodeó y le sacó de tajo de su cuerpo.

El crujido de sus huesos antecedió a su desmayo por dolor, ignorante de que salía expedida por los aires en lo que el Sultán reverberaba, furioso por el agujero y los hilos se sangre que se derramaban de él y de su Muñeca.

_¡FAAATEEEEEE!_

Su hermana llamó, estirando un brazo hacia ella. El Dios cerró las mandíbulas fuertemente y volvió a abrirlas, encorvando su ser en ademán de ir tras la maga que hacía unos momentos le había inflingido daño.

Hasta que la voz de Hayate, llamando a Alicia, detuvo al Señor y a su doncella, que se voltearon lentamente a verla.

-"Yo soy Hayate Yagami –pronunció en calma, abriendo paulatinamente tanto los ojos como los labios-, la Ama del Cielo Nocturno…"

Un brillo diferente inundó aquellos orbes cobalto que destellaban por los restos de humedad en ellos; los cabellos largos empezaron a alborotarse y el símbolo Belka a sus pies empezó a intensificar cada uno de sus signos y líneas.

-"Y también…"

* * *

_-"¡Atención! ¡Todas las unidades al frente de la batalla!"_

_-"¡Sí, Señor!"_

_-"¡No los dejen avanzar! ¡Recuerden que debemos proteger nuestro hogar!"_

_-"Primer escuadrón Galeón, listo para desembarcar."_

_-"Maniobra de ataque a las 3 en punto, ¡descargar ya!"_

_-"Tanque no. 45 A, soltando misiles."_

_-"¡Ya oyeron al Capitán, pelearemos hasta morir si es necesario!"_

_-"Aquí naves Águila y Gorrión, ¡solicitamos permiso para contraatacar!"_

Las miles de voces y rostros de soldados y magos de todos los planetas, razas y dimensiones emergieron en las bastantes pantallas que la TSAB se encargaba de monitorear. Hombres y mujeres montados en barcos, tanques o aviones caza empezaban a gritar en conjunto, con la determinación bullendo en sus sentidos en un intento por disfrazar el pánico que comenzaba a alzarse en el mundo.

Gradualmente, en los monitores surgieron innumerables bestias amorfas, con aletas, lóbulos, tentáculos, garras, dientes y pieles descarnadas; caían desde los portales que taladraban los cielos, en forma de meteoros de fuego, y apenas tocaban tierra, salían corriendo a toda velocidad para destruir cualquier cosa muerta o viva a su paso.

Emitían aullidos de ultratumba y no vacilaban en tirarse contra los ejércitos de cada dimensión, asediándolos como si fueran hormigas abrumando al escorpión. Fuertes, infinitos y muy resistentes a su aguijón…

Shari Finieno observaba todo desde los cuarteles generales. Las manos temblándole a medida que sus pupilas contemplaban en la pantalla la imagen de un gigantesco agujero en el firmamento –ahora color rojo- abrirse en Midchilda.

Las fuerzas del Bureau se hallaban ya a las afueras de la ciudad, mirando hacia las alturas conforme sus puños apretaban inconscientemente sus dispositivos.

Sabían lo que vendría.

Caos y destrucción, lo mismo que ya habían visto pasar en los planetas antes que el suyo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las nubes terminasen de arremolinarse en círculos y la tormenta eléctrica iniciase.

Entonces, bolas de fuego descenderían de los cielos… y en su interior, el ejército de Azathoth y los hijos de Shub-Niggurath.

* * *

-"Y también… -murmuró gravemente, ignorando el ojo de Yog Sothoth que se abría imponente detrás suyo--… la dueña de los Wolkenritter. ¡Mis Guerreros de las Nubes!"

_**¡CRASH!**_

Los truenos rugieron estruendosamente, haciendo estremecer los largos mechones castaños cuando Hayate elevó su espada. El símbolo Belka a sus pies refulgió con un furor tan intenso que obligó a todos a desviar la mirada; en un parpadeo, el Libro de la Oscuridad y el Necronomicón reaparecieron justo arriba de su cabeza

El Todo-en-Uno profirió un bramido espantoso mientras ráfagas de aire rodeaban a la Comandante y la luz blanca se transformaba en una plateada con rayas rojizas, que en cuestión de segundos, pasó a ser este último el color predominante.

Los ojos de la Comandante se tornaron de un deslumbrante carmesí así como el odio creciente en su interior hacia el Caos Idiota, que le miró –aún con sus cuencas vacías y negras- como quien mira a un insecto que puede aplastar de un pisotón. Y sin embargo, cuando uno de sus lóbulos frontales intentó alcanzarla para golpearle, el tentáculo blanquecino fue inmediatamente rechazado por un poder invisible que envolvía a la Comandante Yagami.

Azathoth lanzó un chillido similar al de las serpientes; mitad molestia, mitad dolor.

Vio a la caballera que alguna vez poseyó la armadura negra, elevarse en el aire, extendiendo los brazos cual súplica silenciosa a los cielos atormentados. Su indumentaria rota y agrietada fue reconstruida entonces; y toda ella brillaba, pero su luz no era blanca, sino rojiza. Cuando hubo separado los párpados, las pupilas se le oscurecieron un tanto al igual que aquellos mechones ahora sangrientos.

Luego, las cantidades de sangre que goteaba el Necronomicón se triplicaron, provocando que los hechizos en el Tomo del Cielo Nocturno se llenasen más presurosamente así como el pasar de sus hojas, que volaban alocadas de un lado a otro sin detenerse; al mismo tiempo, la espada abollada de obsidiana se reconstruía, para su dueña sostenerla con fuerza.

Una estructura y punta más delgadas, refulgentes como las llamas.

-"Tu oponente soy yo –dijo con firmeza, balanceando su dispositivo y apuntando con este mismo al dragón-. No lo olvides…" –entrecerró su mirar.

Azathoth rugió feroz, y tanto él como Alicia se lanzaron hacia la guerrera de fuego. Hayate movió su espada de nuevo, y justo en el momento en que sus pies se apoyaron en la tierra para darse impulso, el triángulo de hechizos bajo ella parpadeó para desaparecer.

Y cuando se hubo desvanecido, el repicar del minutero se escuchó tan alto así como el latido de un corazón; al siguiente segundo, en el que las suelas de sus zapatos metálicos abandonaban el suelo, el reloj emergió en el pecho de la Comandante. Cinco brazos plateados y con apariencia carnosa salieron de él para aferrarse de un tirón a su pecho.

Durante ese milisegundo, la ahora pelirroja sintió la respiración congelársele, aguantándose las terribles ganas de dejarse caer para sujetarse el corazón de repente constreñido. Después, cualquier sensación de ahogo desapareció.

Y el tic tac del minutero volvió a ser oído.

* * *

Los brazos de Nanoha resguardaron a la menor de las Testarossa de una caída fatal, llevándola de inmediato a tierra para inspeccionar su cuerpo frágil y quebrado. La Capitana contuvo sus lágrimas cuando vio los ojos borgoñas abrirse con dificultad; acarició sus mejillas y sollozó, sonriéndole lo mejor que podía.

-"Sí que eres estúpida, Fate-chan" –gimió.

-"Lo siento…–le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Estás bien…?"

Nanoha estuvo a punto de responder cuando un estrépito se levantó a lo lejos. Sus ópalos zafiro se desviaron entonces a la zona donde Hayate y Alicia estaban luchando, las sombras sobre Uminari igual de densas que en un principio.

-"Estoy bien –aseguró, abrazándola contra sí mientras en su otra mano sostenía su dispositivo-. Estoy bien porque tú estás aquí…"

La mirada de Takamachi se alzó decidida, observando tanto a los monstruos que empezaban a asediarles de nuevo como a los magos de la TSAB que se interponían y cargaban sus cartuchos para ayudarles.

_¡CLANK!_

Las espadas chispearon al darse de topes mientras sus dueñas se encontraban ahora frente a frente, los pies apostados en el asfalto derruido en un intento por hacer la otra retroceder.

Parejas se notaban ahora las fuerzas, sin ninguna de las dos jinetes o de los dos Dioses conteniéndose en sus ataques y defensas. El chirrido del filo de las hojas hizo eco una y otra vez…

Tanto, que logró alcanzar los oídos de Signum.

_-"¡Yo soy Hayate Yagami, la Ama del Cielo Nocturno…!" –la escuchó repetir._

Levantó la cabeza lenta y torpemente, enfocando con su vista borrosa a su ama pelear. Tres manchas de sangre se precipitaron sobre una piedra deforme que alguna vez fue la columna de algún edificio, o eso fue lo que Signum vio al erguirse sobre sus manos, trabajosamente; se mordió los labios y silenció sus propios quejidos cuando haló su cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas en cuanto se vio libre del tentáculo que le había perforado el estómago y que había sido su soporte.

La vista se le nubló por unos segundos. Estaba mareada.

Escuchó a lo lejos las voces ahogadas de sus compañeros, el crujido de la tierra despedazándose al ser lastimada por unas patas gigantescas, el graznido de cientos de cabras y olió el olor a humo, cenizas y fuego.

Haló aire una y otra vez, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus palmas resbalarían y su cara se encontraría de frente con el rígido suelo.

Con la muerte.

_La Muerte…_

El mundo que había aprendido a apreciar se estaba convirtiendo en aquellas ruinas planetarias que visitara no hace poco. Pronto, muy pronto serían igual. Signum jadeó, tosiendo otro poco de sangre y cerrando los párpados para no aceptar la verdad; a lo lejos, pudo también percibir el dolor y la ira que rodeaban a Hayate.

El dolor de ver cómo se pierde todo lo que uno ama, cómo se rompe lenta y cruelmente frente a tus ojos…

¿Todo iba a terminar… _así_?

-"No…" –murmuró, saboreando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre y volviendo puños sus manos.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ese mundo, su _Mundo_. La Tierra jamás iba a terminar así. Por su honor de Wolkeritter tenía que seguir peleando. Signum se puso de pie, tambaleante; levantó su dispositivo del suelo, quebrado en dos, y sujetó ambas partes con fuerza.

No. No iba a ocurrir de nuevo. No con Hayate, no con sus amigos.

_-"Y también…"_

No con las hermanas Testarossa.

_-"Y también…"_

No con su primera y única familia…

_-"…la dueña de los Wolkenritter. ¡Mis Guerreros de las Nubes!"_

_**¡NNNOOOOOOOO!**_

La voz de Signum se alzó rota y áspera, pero más decidida que nunca.

Cuatro triángulos de hechizos surgieron bajo los cuatro guardianes al mismo tiempo en que el Libro de la Oscuridad expedía un destello cegador y el reloj en Hayate parecía fortificar su agarre.

Llamas blancas, como la nieve, engulleron por completo a los Wolkenritter, calcinando a los monstruos que estaban cerca en un santiamén. Las armaduras se incendiaron enseguida, dejando solamente la pieza interior mientras sus guantes y botas se transformaban al rojo vivo; cada uno de los trajes se precipitó al pavimento para quebrarse de golpe y después desaparecer en el acto.

Súbitamente, las llamas se agolparon y adhirieron a ellos, forjando sus lenguas nuevas vestimentas brillantes y blancas, similares a las anteriores, pero con la insignia de flamas rojas impresas.

Los dispositivos fueron absorbidos también por las lenguas de fuego, revelando después un esplendoroso Levantine que brilló en las manos de su dueña, totalmente reparado; los restos de Graf Eisen fueron atraídos también, creando un nuevo martillo níveo y rojo, con los contornos más filosos que su antecesor.

-"¿S-Signum?" –preguntó Vita, poniéndose de pie torpemente y mirándola con asombro.

La pelirrosa le devolvió la vista sorprendida igual, notando los hilillos de sangre que resbalaban por la cabeza de la pequeña así como sus propias heridas; una de sus manos viajó hasta su estómago, sintiendo una punzada terrible, pero sabiendo que sin importar cuán grave estuviese, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-"¡Signum!"

La voz de Shamal hizo que ambas volteasen, encontrándose con que Klarer Wind se había multiplicado; los cuatro cristales blancos atravesando el aire limpiamente a una gran velocidad así como atravesaban en una sola corrida a más de cincuenta de los hijos de Shub, como si fuesen dagas vivientes.

A los pocos segundos, el agudo aullido de Zafira rompió el silencio. Su pelaje completamente diáfano, con rayas rojas atravesando su lomo y patas al igual que el color de sus ojos; llamas blancas nacieron debajo suyo, las cuales fueron rápidamente disparadas como las grietas que provoca un terremoto.

Tanto los cristales como las flamas que luego se cristalizaron en puntas de hielo, derribaron a casi a un tercio del ejército de la Diosa, cuyas masas amorfas cayeron en un agonizante gemido antes de volverse cenizas negras.

_¿Por qué…?_

El ruido de la batalla en los cielos hizo que la guerrera de la espada alzase su mirada, encontrándose por un momento con los orbes rojos de su dueña, que le sonrió antes de volverse a la contienda.

_Ama Hayate…_

-"No me importa lo que haya pasado –Vita atrajo su atención-. ¡No voy a perdonarle que haya destruido a Graf Eisen!" –gruñó en una voz todavía afectada, sosteniendo su dispositivo con ambas manos y apuntándolo al frente.

-"Bien dicho. Contamos con ustedes, Signum."

La aludida vio a Shamal y a Zafira caminar hasta ellas, sólo para darles la espada y asegurarse de que no serían molestadas en su batalla contra la Diosa. La vista cobalto repasó las terribles heridas en ambos, algunas cubiertas por los ropajes pero algunas otras todavía visibles.

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas a la líder, no sabiendo si debía enorgullecerse por el valor de sus camaradas o llorar porque cada paso que daban era como una estocada en el pecho.

El graznido/aullido de la Cabra Negra la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su mirada azulina se posó en el inmenso monstruo que casi estaba encima de ella y de Vita, con la saliva ácida resbalando tanto de su boca como de aquéllas en su vientre.

Era suficiente, se dijo a sí misma. Era suficiente dolor ya…

Su mandíbula se tensó al tiempo que se topaba con los ópalos siniestros y cenizos de la infernal cabra. Que le comiera, que le lastimara. Que le hiciera cuanto quisiera; no la iba a detener de cortarla en pedazos. Su dolor no era nada comparado con el dolor de su ama Hayate, que estaba arriesgando su vida por Alicia, por sus amigos y por ellos.

No la dejaría sola. Era su guardiana, y moriría protegiéndola hasta el final.

-"¡LEVANTINE!"

-"Roger!"

Signum alzó su dispositivo y Levantine brilló como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Con un grito de guerra, la guerrera de la espada y la del martillo de hierro se abalanzaron contra Shub, que les esperaba ya con los tentáculos en su espalda listos para atacar.

"_Ama Hayate… gracias. Gracias por enseñarnos lo que es el calor de familia, una vez más."_

* * *

Shiroi yuki no you ima,  
sotto fureai yuku.

Anata to watashi,  
futari de tokeai.  
Yatto hontou no jibun ni nareru.

Yuki ga yoru ni tokete kirameku,  
Kaze ni naru tabidachi wo izanau kaze.

Daremo ga mina itsuka tabidatsu.

Kotae wo sagashiteru…?

_Como la blanca nieve que hoy llueve,  
que toca pero jamás vuelve._

_Porque somos Tú y Yo,  
una perfecta unión.  
Finalmente, la verdad nos hará un solo ser._

_Se derrite ya la nieve del ocaso al caer,  
¿tal vez será un nuevo comienzo? El viento debe saber._

_Y sabe de un día final en que, no hay despertar._

_¿Qué respuestas quieres escuchar…? _

_La, la, la…_

_**Continuará…**_

**

* * *

**

K:Originalmente eran 37 hojas del último capítulo (eso me sonó al episodio anterior a éste XDD). Peeerooo, Kit me ha llamado prácticamente una "insensible derrochadora de letras que no piensa en los que leen esta historia." Así que he tenido que cortarlo en dos pedacitos T_T

Dejando de la lado mis penas, jua, quisiera agregar que traté de hacer la traducción de la canción lo más sincronizada y acomodadamente posible en nuestro idioma. Por ende, notarán que la letra en español tiene el mismo ritmo y tiempo que la japonesa.

Si no me creen, cántenla. Yo ya lo hice xD!

Y em… ya, dejaré que Kit les hable mal de mí u_u

C: Jajaja, me dejas en mal, Kidorita; todo mundo pensará que te castigo. La verdad es como lo ha dicho, un enorme capítulo que ni siquiera el iba a dejarme cargar de tantas palabras; por eso una vez más, debimos cortarlo en dos para hacerlo más digerible. Perdón si provocamos más angustias de las debidas.

Estamos cerrando con broche de oro.

Sin más preámbulo, ¡vamos al siguiente capítulo!

_Se despiden Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


	32. El Trato

Título: _Muñecas Rotas._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _AliFate, NanoFate, HayateAli._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _Los hilos del destino que tiran de dos muñecas rotas, el amor y el odio enredándose uno con el otro caprichosamente. Y una frágil esperanza que el corazón se empeña en tejer…_

Canción: _Lilium, de Kumiko Noma. Opening de Elfen Lied._

* * *

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
et lingua eius loquetur iudicium.  
Beatus vir qui suffert temptationem,  
quoniam cum probatus fuerit,  
accipiet coronam vitae.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
Oh, quam sancta,  
quam serena,  
quam benigna,  
quam amoena.

Oh, castitatis Lilium...

_La boca del justo meditará sabiduría  
y su lengua dirá su juicio.  
Bendito sea el hombre que resiste a la tentación,  
pues cuando haya pasado la prueba,  
recibirá la corona de la vida._

_Señor, fuego divino, ten piedad.  
Oh, cuán santa,  
cuán serena,  
cuán benevolente,  
cuán hermosa._

_  
Oh, Lirio de la pureza..._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo XXXl_

_El Trato_

Azathoth rugió imponente, totalmente consumido por la ira y el poder.

Aquellas fumarolas hirvientes de su boca se transformaron en huecos que comenzaron a absorberlo todo hacia su cuerpo deforme. Hayate, luego de guardar su distancia en el aire, le miró quieta. Sus ojos no se movían ni expresaban nada que no fuera una dureza y un resentimiento hacia el ser que le amenazaba con sus gigantescos colmillos sangrientos.

Lentamente, su ceño se fue frunciendo mientras su mirada se llenaba del odio más enfurecido que el universo pudiese observar en un ser viviente. Sus dientes crujieron los unos contra los otros y ella no vaciló en gritar llena de furia, ocasionando que los tentáculos de Yog se estrellasen contra los agujeros negros violentamente.

Un huracán nació del impacto, con ninguno de los dioses retrocediendo y ambos soltando tétricas notas de horror.

Hayate empezó a murmurar entonces, las páginas del Libro de la Oscuridad corriendo velozmente así como el minutero, cuyo avance se había incrementado y cuyas paredes llevaban ya un poco más de la mitad pintadas de un humo rojo.

-"¡Cuerno del Juicio, Ragnarok!"

-"Ultimate Abysmal Arrow, ignition!" (¡Flecha Suprema Abismal, ignición!)

El arco negro volvió a las manos de Alicia justo a tiempo para lanzar una poderosa descarga negra que hizo implosión al toparse contra una plateada; la explosión de luz que surgió alcanzó a los mismos mares, que se alborotaron con las ondas hasta causar una ligera llovizna en toda la ciudad.

Las gotas que humedecieron los cabellos rojos y rubios no parecieron perturbar a sus dueñas, que de inmediato volaron la una hasta la otra, encontrándose sus espadas una vez más. Mechones dorados salieron flotando en las alturas cuando la punta roja de la hoja de la Comandante le rozó el rostro al pasarle de largo; para cuando Yagami se dio la media vuelta, lo primero que vio venir fue la faz de su contrincante –Alicia atacando; Azathoth separando sus enormes mandíbulas-.

Las manos de porcelana, heridas y sucias, se aferraron a su cuello así como las puntas de sus alas blancas se aferraron en sus hombreras hasta abrirse paso a través de la piel, acto que Hayate imitó de inmediato; sus alas –rojas y blancas respectivamente- destrozaron la armadura en los hombros de la otra mientras caían precipitadamente al suelo.

El impulso que la rubia imprimió, con su dispositivo colgando en forma de broche negro en su cuello para no estorbarle, hizo que la espalda de la pelirroja fuese arrastrada por las avenidas bruscamente. El humo se levantó al igual que el asfalto que se quebraba en dos a lo largo de su camino recorrido; abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo, Yagami se las arregló para tomar uno de sus brazos y arrojarla cuanto antes hacia los restos de un edificio.

Habiéndosela quitado de encima y habiéndose su cuerpo detenido al fin, se puso de pie y se tomó uno de sus hombros sangrantes mientras ignoraba el escozor en su espalda.

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus heridas, pues una estela de humo que salió disparada hacia ella la forzó a usar su dispositivo como escudo. Nuevamente, la espada Fliegen reaparecía, con su dueña flotando y dando estocada tras estocada, obligando a la otra a retroceder.

Sin retardarse más, Hayate despegó vuelo bien alto y lejos de ella. Desde allá arriba, observó las pupilas borgoñas que le miraban en una mezcla entre melancolía y rencor –este último producto del ser que también miraba detrás suyo-. Los ojos antes azules se cerraron en pesar, los apéndices rojos de murciélago uniéndose delante suyo para después abrirse como un resorte, disparando miles de espinas carmesíes que ni el Dios ni la Muñeca dudaron en salir a su encuentro.

Las agujas desgarraron aún más el vestido y los protectores de la rubia, que solamente mostraba muecas de dolor; todo intento por defenderse siendo enteramente anulado por el dragón que gruñía impetuosamente, sin ninguna intención de replegarse o escudarse ante la ofensiva.

Blancas y dragonescas garras se abrieron, destazando con un solo arañazo uno de los tentáculos del Señor del Tiempo; en el plano físico, la espada de Alicia creaba un corte que atravesaba el vientre de la ojirubí transversalmente.

La Comandante se sostuvo la herida con una mano en tanto con la otra blandía su arma, tratando de alcanzar el pecho de la hija mayor de Precia, queriendo así destruir las Jewel Seeds en su interior. Sin embargo, tanto la espada como la extremidad divina fueron detenidas por una palma y una garra que conocían a la perfección lo que la guerrera de fuego y su Dios querían hacer.

Las cuencas negras e insondables del Caos Idiota parecieron arrugarse en cólera conforme sus colmillos retorcidos temblaban de ira; al siguiente instante, los dos agujeros del dragón brillaron y un torbellino de fuego blanquecino abandonó la colosal y monstruosa garganta para golpear de lleno a su oponente.

Tanto la jinete roja como su Deidad aterrizaron a varios metros lejos. La primera rebotando continuamente en las calles, llevándose despojos y escombros consigo; el segundo, precipitándose sin ninguna voltereta pero con una caída bastante más pesada.

Cuando la humareda se hubo disipado y Hayate dejó de toser, dirigió la vista al firmamento oscuro, atravesado por las tormentas eléctricas, el disturbio en las dimensiones y los túneles de fuego. En el interior de sus ópalos rojos se reflejó la figura de Alicia, exhausta, jadeante y con la sangre acariciando su cuerpo lastimado.

La Ama del Cielo Nocturno se apoyó sobre sus codos. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Llevó una mano instintivamente hacia su pecho, donde el reloj descansaba y los brazos carnosos parecían palpitar con vida. Debía liberar a su princesa cuanto antes si quería regresarla a un mundo que todavía pudiese existir.

De alguna manera, mientras contemplaba al Sultán demoníaco que le veía tajante desde las alturas, supo que debía pararle y destruir las gemas en su interior.

Si tan sólo pudiese hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo…

* * *

-"Fire Dragon Flash." (Ráfaga del Dragón de Fuego.)

-"Comet Flier!" (¡Cometa Volador!)

-"EXPLOSION!"

Ambos estallidos en el cuerpo de la Cabra del Bosque, hicieron que esta misma emitiese un aullido de dolencia. Sus grandes patas de águila azotaron la tierra bajo ella, de donde Zafira salía corriendo como un bólido para abrirse paso entre los retoños de la Creadora de la Vida a colmillazos y arañazos.

Cerca de él se izaban los cuatro péndulos de cristal, moviéndose en una danza sutil que sobrevolaba a los cabríos antes de apuñalarlos certeramente y dar la vuelta de regreso, brindándole al mismo tiempo una protección a su camarada canino.

Sin dejarse intimidar por el tamaño de su enemigo, tanto Vita como Signum volvieron a lanzar sus ataques una y otra vez, esquivando en el aire los tentáculos que luchaban por atraparlas para triturarles los huesos. El crujido de los apéndices rozar sus armaduras nuevas o dispositivos fue continuamente escuchado, al igual que el caer de unos cuantos brazos monstruosos que ardieron al hacer contacto con el suelo.

Las mandíbulas de la Cabra Negra se abalanzaron hacia ellas, fallando y recibiendo esferas rojas y cuchilladas en su lugar, de cuyas explosiones la hicieron perder la visión por momentos. Aprovechando la oportunidad, las guerreras se lanzaron de nueva cuenta; mas antes de ingresar a la nube de humo provocada, dos tentáculos salieron violentamente para sujetarlas y arrojarlas hacia uno de los torbellino de fuego que rompían la tierra.

-"¡Signum! ¡Vita-chan!"

-"¡No te distraigas, Shamal!" –el ladrido de Zafira fue acompañado por una mordida que partió en dos a una de las bestias que estaba a punto de atacar a la rubia.

El graznido de Shub hizo temblar los cielos, siguiendo después la tierra cuando sus patas empezaron a azotar ésta sin control. Los ojos cenizas enfocaron entonces a la guerrera del lago antes de mover la cabeza a los lados, en ademán de batir los cuernos al aire; en las pupilas magentas de Shamal la figura de la colosal Cabra galopando hacia ella y haciendo añicos los escombros bajo sus patas, se reflejó.

_**PROTECTION!**_

El estrépito que se escuchó cuando la Bestia chocó contra el alto escudo verde fue estridente; las manos de la sanadora al frente y sus pies siendo lentamente arrastrados hacia atrás con cada vez que el monstruo frotaba la cabeza hacia delante y rascaba sus cuartos en el inconsistente pavimento. La cola de Zafira le rozó las piernas a su compañera cuando éste lanzó un aullido que volvió a quebrar el suelo y a empalar a otro escuadrón de criaturas infernales.

-"Klarer Wind!!" –suplicó, tratando de hacerle retroceder en vano.

Lentamente, los tentáculos negros tocaron el campo protector hasta que uno por uno comenzaron a traspasarlo muy despacio; aquello empezó a desesperar a la rubia que no podía con el enorme peso que le caía encima, las palmas dándole ya una sensación de quemazón.

Ruidos extraños e ininteligibles llegaron a sus oídos, y no fue sino al levantar la cabeza que vio a la Diosa abrir y cerrar las fauces una y otra vez, observándole de manera tenebrosa; como soltándole un millón de maldiciones encima, cada una más terrible, incomprensible y tétrica que la anterior.

Después, los colmillos largos y afilados parecieron mostrarle una sonrisa chueca.

-"¡SHAMAL!"

_**¡¡¡CRAAAAAASSSSSH!!!**_

El aullido de Zafira fue prácticamente silenciado por el bombazo del escudo al salir volando en pedazos. El impacto hizo perder el equilibro a la guerrera del lago, que a medida que caía, contemplaba los tentáculos encorvarse en lo alto e ir tras ella.

Shamal gritó y cerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su cara a modo de defensa.

-"¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA!!"

_¡CLASH!_

En el instante en que la doctora abrió los párpados y bajó uno de sus brazos, se encontró con el cuello, la cara y las prolongaciones de la Diosa rodeados e inmovilizados por una larga y familiar cadena; excepto que ahora el color de los eslabones era nacarado. El dispositivo hizo un ligero apretón, exigiendo a la Señora de la Vida que reculase unos dos metros lejos de sus compañeros.

Instintivamente, los ojos de Shamal viajaron hasta hallar el otro extremo de Levantine, que salía de uno de los espirales de fuego. Sus orbes se abrieron todavía más al distinguir la figura de Signum, que emergía a pasos calmados junto a una Vita enfurruñada.

-"Menos mal… -sollozó, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras se ponía en pie-. ¡Están bien!"

-"¡Claro que estamos bien! ¿Quiénes crees que somos?" –refunfuñó la pelirroja, aguantándose las ganas de tallarse un brazo.

-"¡Vita!" –llamó de inmediato la líder.

-"¡Um!"

Un tironeo más bastó para que la Cabra Negra se volviese enfurecida hacia ellas. Su aullido tronó por doquier así como la estampida que provocó al ir a su encuentro; a medio camino, estalactitas de hielo surgieron del suelo, haciendo que la criatura ejecutase una levantada ante el improvisto. Mientras las patas delanteras continuaban en el aire, Vita aprovechó la abertura de ataque que Zafira había hecho para ella, y con un grito de guerra, se lanzó junto a Graf Eisen.

El impacto hizo que la Diosa gimiera segundos antes de caer pesadamente al asfalto, jalando las cadenas de Signum consigo y levantando una nueva estela de humo en el proceso.

* * *

Los labios de Hayate empezaron a murmurar rápidamente conforme su espada volvía a la apariencia normal de su báculo. Ahora de ella salían despedidos violáceos nubarrones cuales meteoros que atacaban no sólo al Caos Idiota, sino a sus monstruos, a su energía, su cuerpo. Todo lo que fuese Azathoth estaba siendo golpeado, molido, vapuleado sin consideración alguna.

La visión, no del dragón avanzando hacia ella a pesar de los azotes que recibía y alentaban su paso; sino de Alicia, que caminaba a marchas forzadas hacia ella sin siquiera defenderse, hizo que sus ojos se humedeciesen.

Pero tenía que hacer esto, se repetía. Tenía que lastimarla para poder salvarla.

_Tenía que lastimarla…_

Los murmullos de Hayate continuaron, con la vista fija en aquellos ojos borgoñas que demostraban un profundo sufrimiento y conflicto interno. Suspirando largamente, la Comandante optó por cerrar sus párpados para hacer menos dolorosa su carga. Instantes después, su báculo escarlata se quebró sangriento entre sus dedos y explotó. Sus astillas se dirigieron hacia Azathoth, quien se vio inmediatamente ensartado por múltiples esquirlas que laceraron su cuerpo, quemándole y encajándose en su piel cual piedra que va siendo molida lentamente por un terrible martillo.

Un grito agónico escapó de la garganta de Alicia al sentir los piquetes en todo su cuerpo, ocasionando con ello que las lágrimas bajasen de los párpados cerrados de Yagami.

-"Lo siento, Alicia… lo siento tanto…" –susurró en un lamentoso gemido.

La repentina descarga de poder que se avecinaba hacia la Muñeca, hizo a esta última despegar vuelo sin chistar al ver que los alrededores comenzaban a congelarse. Para cuando salió de la neblina fría y se elevó bien alto en el cielo negro y tormentoso, inhaló y exhaló trabajosamente mientras tanto ella como Azathoth examinaban las cercanías.

El lugar se veía destrozado y sombrío, con los magos y los monstruos luchando por doquier, con los incendios extendiéndose en la ciudad para consumir despojos y restos; pero ni una sola pista de Hayate Yagami…

"_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio  
o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego."_

El rostro de Azathoth y su doncella se viraron hacia atrás al oír la voz de la guerrera de fuego, la mirada borgoña y la mirada hueca voltearon hacia todos lados.

"_Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras…"_

El eco del murmullo y el tic tac del minutero, un poco más rápido que en un principio, causaron que el dragón gruñera en ira. Las mandíbulas blancas –la espada blanca- soltó llamarada tras llamarada de fuego, sin ningún punto en específico; embravecidos incendios que alimentaban los que ya existían se encumbraron, en un intento por dar con Yog-Sothoth y su jinete que no se mostraban por ningún lado.

Las garras níveas se abrieron, con ganas de destazar y romper, y su garganta emitió un bramido gutural e impetuoso al firmamento rojo, morado y negro. Cada una de las dimensiones allá arriba transformándose en maremotos, huracanes y plagas de dientes y garras que bañaban aquellos espejismos en sangre; sangre que parecía ir a derramarse en Uminari, pero que jamás conseguía manchar sus tierras.

Gritos de ayuda y clamores se oían también, estallidos de granadas y ametralladoras de aviones o cláxones de los barcos que zarpaban. Campanadas en los templos, acompañados siempre de ruegos y súplicas a algún Dios misericordioso que voltease su mano hacia ellos…

"…_secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma."_

-"¡Hayate! –Alicia empezó a llorar, abrumada por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y por las incontables voces y sonidos catastróficos que llegaban a sus oídos-. ¡Hayate!"

"_Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva  
dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores…"_

De repente, una gigantesca esfera blanca apareció detrás del Sultán, que ignorante, continuaba mordiendo el aire y volteando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Despacio, esferas brillantes y más pequeñas surgieron también, y de ellas, tentáculos cubiertos de luz que se estiraron sin prisa ni miedo.

El círculo más grande finalmente dejó de deslumbrar, para revelar un ojo que se abría gradualmente, mostrando una fina pupila delgada y negra. Conforme el brillo moría, el símbolo Belka emergía delante de Yog-Sothoth.

Y emergía así, Hayate Yagami, con los brazos abiertos, los ojos cerrados, las alas plegadas y los cabellos rojos ondeando suavemente al viento.

El minutero del reloj en su pecho ubicado en las 9 en punto.

_-"Y gracias a tu amor…"_

Alicia pegó un respingo al escuchar la voz justo detrás suyo así como el repentino abrir de dos aletas. Sin embargo, antes de que la Muñeca y el Dios se dieran la vuelta, varios tentáculos y dos brazos les apresaron en su lugar, impidiéndoles moverse por más que se retorcían.

Un rugido iracundo salió de las fauces del dragón mientras Alicia gritaba, tratando de zafarse y utilizar la espada que yacía inútil y caída en su mano derecha.

"…_vive oscuro en mi cuerpo  
el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra."_

Hayate la abrazó más fuerte, pegándola hacia sí y recostando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros para que pudiese susurrarle al oído. Sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que ahora que la tenía paralizada, no podía terminar el trabajo. Si la atacaba, debía soltarla.

Y si la soltaba, Azathoth no se dejaría ser atacado.

"_Así que, no me queda otra opción, ¿cierto?"_, sus ojos rojos viajaron hasta abajo, encontrándose con Nanoha atacando a los monstruos en tanto abrazaba a Fate. Al lado de ellas aparecían ya Lindy, Arf y Yuuno; quienes junto a Rein, trataban de reforzar la defensa.

-"¿Uh?"

El rostro de Fate se alzó sorprendido, observando en lo alto la mirada gentil pero insondable de Hayate, que le veía fijamente.

_(¿Hayate…?)_

_(Sé que estás muy herida y cansada, Fate. Pero tengo un último favor que pedirte, para poder salvar a Alicia.)_

_(¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres que haga?)_

_(Necesito que ataques a Alicia con todas tus fuerzas, debe ser justo en el corazón. Es la única manera de destruir las Jewel Seeds en el interior; yo la detendré por ti, pero debes darte prisa.)_

_(Hayate, yo…)_

_(Por favor, sólo puedo confiarte esto a ti. Hazlo.)_

_(Pero si continúas allí, tú también…)_

_(¡Hazlo ya, Fate!)_

Las pupilas borgoñas temblaron, conscientes de lo que su amiga allá arriba, a la que en un principio había detestado tanto, le estaba pidiendo. Dos lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de la hija menor de Precia antes de cerrar los párpados.

Con un brazo, se separó de Nanoha y se puso de pie, trastabillando en el proceso. Jaló aire e ignoró el llamado de la Capitana cuando sus manos sujetaron a Bardiche con fuerza, cuya luz dorada titilaba inestablemente.

_(Lo haré. Lo haré, Hayate…)_

La aludida le sonrió desde arriba, con sus ojos volviendo a humedecerse y sus brazos atrayendo más a Alicia, por seguridad y porque tenía miedo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pasó saliva y se obligó a ser fuerte. Olió el dulce aroma que desprendían los cabellos dorados de su princesa de la luna, aún por sobre el hedor a sangre y suciedad, y sollozó.

_-"Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde" –le recitó, intentando que su voz no se quebrase tanto._

Abajo, Fate se erguía derecha luego de casi caer al suelo. Aspiró profundamente y miró a su dispositivo, cuya carcasa se agrietaba más con cada movimiento.

-"¿Bardiche…?" –llamó dudosa.

-"L-Let's do it-t, S-Sir. L-Let's save the y-yo-young lady Al-li-icia." (Ha-Hagámoslo, S-Sir. Sal-Salvemos a la se-seño-ori-ta Al-li-icia.)

La voz endeble e inconsistente de Bardiche le hizo a su dueña darse cuenta del terrible estado en el que ambos se encontraban, y de lo que el favor que Hayate le pedía podría afectarles a los dos para siempre. Con un último sollozo, cerró y abrió los ojos decidida, dando dos pasos vacilantes al frente.

Sus brazos temblorosos alzaron a Bardiche, que parpadeaba forzosamente. Se mordió los labios conforme intentaba concentrar lo poco de energía que le quedaba y que surgía en la punta de su dispositivo, como una pequeña estrella apenas visible.

Volvió a cerrar los párpados con fuerza, obligando a su cuerpo a expedir más magia a pesar de los calambres que amenazaban con tumbarla en cualquier momento.

A lo lejos, los rugidos de Azathoth se combinaban con los de Shub-Niggurath. Las cadenas de Signum sujetando el cuerpo de esta última en varias vueltas, así como el portal-espacio que Shamal usaba para poder utilizar sus péndulos desde una distancia prudente.

El rozar de los eslabones y las llamas que rápidamente Levantine generó en toda la Diosa, se entremezclaron con sus aullidos de dolor; los miles de retoños de la Cabra y los monstruos deformes cayendo al suelo por igual ante los disparos de los magos de la TSAB y las tres naves que a duras marchas se mantenían a flote.

En el planeta Midchilda, los soldados apostados sujetaban asustados sus lanzas al observar la infinita e inmensa plaga de criaturas infernales que surgía del incendio causado por los meteoros de fuego, que todavía no cesaban de caer. El sonido de sus pisadas dirigirse inmediatamente hacia ellos, la visión lúgubre y espantosa de sus figuras amorfas, congelando sus músculos y encogiendo sus corazones.

-"¡Ahh!"

Fate exclamó al sentir sus piernas ceder para dejarla caer. Se mordió los labios pero en ningún momento sus rodillas tocaron la tierra rústica; para cuando su mirada se abrió, se encontró a sí misma siendo sostenida por Nanoha.

Una mano en su cintura, y la otra cubriendo aquélla que mantenía sobre Bardiche, con firmeza y suavidad.

-"Vamos, Fate –murmuró con cariño-. Vamos, es hora de traerla de vuelta, ¿no lo crees?"

La sonrisa de la castaña, que la ayudaba a enderezarse y a levantar su dispositivo aguó sus ojos aún más; y más profundo fue ese sentimiento cuando Arf se paró a su lado, devolviéndole parte de la energía que Fate le suministraba.

-"Nanoha… Arf… todos…" –su vista se paseó por todos los que allí luchaban y formaban una barrera impenetrable, de modo que ninguno de los monstruos lograra alcanzarlas.

_(Hayate…)_

_(Adelante, Fate. Adelante…)_

Asintiéndolo a la joven en las alturas, levantó una vez más su dispositivo, ayudada ahora por Nanoha. La diminuta estrella dorada en la punta del artefacto palpitó hasta crecer un poco más, y más, y más…

"…_te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo."_

-"Pablo Neruda… Soneto no. 17" –murmuraron los labios de la Muñeca.

Los ojos de Alicia se abrieron de golpe entonces, reconociendo al fin el poema que alguna vez Hayate le dedicase bajo la luz plateada de la luna, en aquel lago cristalino de aquel parque que las había reunido para confesarse su amor.

Las lágrimas brotaron abundantes en ella, demasiado confundida en ese punto como para saber si eran de dolor, tristeza, nostalgia o alegría. En lo que había parecido mucho tiempo, volvió a sentir la calidez que alguna vez la Comandante le había regalado tan desinteresadamente.

Volvió a sentir, cosas que pensó jamás volvería a sentir debido a las cadenas escarlatas que el Caos imponía en su alma, corazón y ser.

"_Así te amo…"_

_¡AUUUUUUU!_

Hacía coro el aullido de Zafira, con sus patas blancas y rojas haciendo trepidar al asfalto roto; el pelaje claro siendo azotado por el vendaval frío a medida que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Shub. Saltó y abrió garras y dientes, encajándolos y asegurándose de mantenerse sobre la Cabra, a pesar de las sacudidas tremendas que ésta daba.

Después, vino el grito de Shamal acompañado del de Signum, que retiraba las cadenas para devolver a Levantine a su forma de espada; mientras tanto, la guerrera del lago reforzaba el agarre de los hilos de Klarer Wind, consiguiendo parar en gran medida los movimientos de la Bestia.

-"Destruction Form!" –exclamaba Graf Eisen, aumentando su tamaño considerablemente y adaptando su cresta chata a lo que parecía ser un taladro inquieto y furioso.

Al mismo tiempo, Signum y Vita apoyaron los pies en la tierra antes de salir corriendo con sus armas en mano…

"…_porque no sé amar de otra manera…"_

Las explosiones consumían a varias cuadrillas de monstruos. Los tres navíos que permanecían en ataque disparando misil tras misil; en el del frente, Chrono se hallaba parado justo en la escotilla abierta, dictando órdenes cual si las vendas y escayola improvisadas, al igual que la sangre que manchaba su uniforme, no existiesen para él en esos momentos.

Los dos barcos de atrás comenzando a caer lentamente, pero con el piloto y los magos atacando aún; inclusive después de que el vehículo se precipitase sobre el suelo en una lluvia de polvo y escombros.

"…_sino así de este modo, en que no soy… ni eres."_

El escudo creado por Rein, Yuuno, Lindy y algunos subordinados de esta última volvió a parpadear, con los monstruos avanzando y ganándoles un poco más de terreno; los demás magos que yacían protegidos continuaban lanzando sus ataques, derribando a uno que otro, cargando y descargando cartuchos.

Llamando sus dispositivos, que respondían a sus palabras. Luces de todos los colores nacieron entre las sombras, con las chispas de energía mágica brotando y desapareciendo segundo tras segundo.

Rugidos, jadeos, gemidos y alaridos llenaron el ambiente. Frases de ánimo y vociferaciones guturales se combinaban en un solo cántico.

Luego, el crujido de un escudo romperse en pedazos.

"_Tan cerca…"_

Alicia levantó el rostro, admirando el firmamento rojo, morado, negro y azul oscuro que fluctuaba encima de todos. Pensó en lo hermoso que se veía, en lo bello que las chispas de colores, mágicas, eran al reemplazar las estrellas en aquella noche de caos y destrucción.

Muy sutil, apenas perceptible, se dio cuenta de los dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos y la obligaban a tocarse el corazón.

"…_que tu mano sobre mi pecho, es mía."_

El susurro de Hayate era acompañado por notas frágiles y llorosas. Las mejillas totalmente empapadas mientras luchaba por mantener a Alicia en su lugar, ignorando la luz blanca que comenzaba a irradiar esta última y que empezaba a quemarle horrores.

Detrás y un poco más arriba de ambas, la figura de Azathoth se recubría de llamas blancas que causaban quemaduras en los tentáculos que le sostenían, calcinando algunos y enviándolos al suelo; el dragón se retorcía violentamente, abriendo las fauces y mostrando sus colmillos pútridos y repletos de sangre y carne muerta.

Y el ojo de Yog-Sothoth mirándole detrás suyo, con sus brazos apresándolo y nunca soltándolo, a pesar de las heridas que le abría en la piel negra y lisa…

"_Tan cerca…"_

-"Lightning Flash… **Plasma Zamber!!**"(Relámpago Centelleante…**¡¡Espada de Plasma!!**)

El grito de Fate fue rápidamente seguido por el rugido de Bardiche, que soltó una inmensa descarga de poder dorada que lanzó algunos pedazos de su cubierta negra a los aires; la enorme cantidad de energía casi hace a Fate y Nanoha caer.

Resistieron allí, haciendo presión en el mango de Bardiche al instante en que en el cielo sombrío un rayo de oro se elevaba a gran velocidad, como una estrella fugaz. En cuestión de segundos, el ataque dio de lleno contra las jinetes y sus dioses, atravesando en un solo golpe el pecho de Alicia y el de Hayate al mismo tiempo.

_**¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!**_

-"Fire Phoenix Flash!" (¡Ráfaga del Fénix de Fuego!)

-"Destruction Hammer!" (¡Martillo Destructor!)

-"**EXPLOSION!**"

El grito de Signum y Vita se conjugaron al de sus dispositivos, que presurosamente recargaban cartuchos. Cuando se hallaron cara a cara con la Diosa de la Vida, ambas pegaron un gran salto alto; Levantine liberó una larga oleada de fuego mientras el martillo blanco impactaba su gigantesco peso y su punta giratoria en el cuerpo de la criatura.

El aullido agudo de Shub Niggurath se unió entonces al del Sultán Azathoth.

La voz de Fate profirió el nombre de su hermana entre sollozos, acallada por el rumor estruendoso de una nueva y garrafal implosión, que rápidamente cubrió todo el sitio con un manto de luz que los cegó a todos.

_**¡CRAAAASSSHHHHH!**_

Los truenos retumbaron arriba de las dos, pero al igual que la explosión y los alaridos monstruosos que las habían hecho temblar más de una vez, se fueron enmudeciendo eventualmente.

Y todo se detuvo de súbito, como si fuese congelado en el tiempo.

Una luz brillante y amarilla cubría sus cuerpos. La boca de Alicia pareció soltar un suspiro libre de cualquier agobio, su mano derecha sujetando fuertemente aquélla que estaba encima suyo; los cabellos dorados y rojos mezclándose, con las lágrimas resbalando de sus rostros.

_-"Tan cerca…" –oyó el susurro de Hayate, débil, bajo y carente de fuerzas._

El agarre que la había tenido inmóvil se volvía más suave, como un abrazo cariñoso pero a la vez endeble.

-"Azathoth… -murmuró Alicia, escupiendo un poco de sangre-. Azathoth…"

Ya sin miedo, y con una sonrisa dolorosa mas agradecida, la mano de la muñeca hizo que la suya y la de Hayate se encresparan, como si fuesen una sola garra que iba a atacar a su propio corazón. Alicia bajó la vista, y por entre el manto de luz, vislumbró a su pequeña hermana respirando agitadamente.

Los ojos borgoñas puestos en ella, a pesar de que la mayor sabía que Fate no era capaz de avistarle aún.

Alicia sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas y clavó su mano –la mano de Hayate- directo en su corazón –justo donde el ataque de su hermana ya le había atravesado-, haciendo todavía más añicos la armadura a su alrededor; su sangre flotó en los aires y se derramó en los vaporosos holanes blancos de su vestido.

Retiró sus palmas después, bañadas en rojo, y sacó así las doce diminutas pero venenosas Jewel Seeds que habían ocasionado tanto daño.

-"Azathoth –repitió una última vez, con voz rasposa-, _el pacto se termina aquí_."

Mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, a duras penas por el dolor, sus manos se cerraron de un solo golpe; el chasquido de las joyas azules resquebrajándose trajo de vuelta tanto a la Muñeca como a la Comandante todos los sonidos funestos que se suscitaban junto a ellas.

El aura que rodeaba a la hija mayor de Precia palpitó, cubriéndose de unas tinieblas viscosas que rápidamente salieron despedidas de su cuerpo, como si ya no soportara más ser aquella imagen imponente que el Caos Idiota le hubiese otorgado. Los hilos carmesíes de su vida, la telaraña que había apresado a la frágil mariposa, desaparecieron por fin; convirtiéndose en cenizas rojas que el viento se llevó consigo.

La luz comenzó a atenuarse, con los delicados y sangrientos ropajes de Alicia desvaneciéndose, tal y como su apariencia juvenil lo hacía. Fliegen brilló intensamente al separarse de la mano de su dueña, con el halo oscuro disolviéndose y volviendo a mostrar una vez más al resplandeciente arco de cristal que alguna vez había sido.

Las grietas se formaron en la superficie de vidrio, siendo así como momentos después, el dispositivo estalló en tintineos antes de caer; de él quedó solamente el broche, cuyas aletas de murciélago eran recubiertas por diamantes. Pasados unos segundos, conforme los tentáculos cortaban el cuello del dragón y la luz empezaba a disiparse…

La pequeña Alicia Testarossa apareció.

Y antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen, escuchó el último verso de la noche en que una sacerdotisa juró protegerla y cuidarla. Amarla.

Una noche que jamás olvidaría…

"_Tan cerca… que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño…"_

Ambos cuerpos fueron cayendo entonces y sus cabellos flotaron ante la fuerza del viento, así como sus maltrechas y quemadas ropas lo hicieron al tocar el suelo. Unos instantes después, la cabeza de Azathoth caía igual al pavimento, violentamente, y su cuerpo separado de su cuello se desplomaba justo detrás de él.

Los tentáculos de Yog-Sothoth inmediatamente se aferraron a sus mandíbulas abiertas e inertes, alejándose por primera vez así de Hayate Yagami. Se clavaron una y otra vez sus apéndices en el cuerpo del Dios Dragón, destrozándolo y esparciendo la sangre oscura por todos lados; en la gran masa que parecía ser el cuerpo de la Puerta y la Llave, una línea se dibujó justo debajo de su ojo.

Una boca que jamás se había visto se reveló, con tres filas de dientes arriba y abajo, las cuales comenzaron a masticar los restos del Sultán demoníaco.

La Almirante, los magos y todos los presentes allí observaron absortos a los miles de monstruos que se habían quedado congelados tras volar su escudo; apenas a unos milímetros de haberles rebanado la cabeza y las vísceras, con las garras y las bocas abiertas al aire… Todos completamente tiesos.

Nanoha hizo caso omiso de esto y se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir a ver cómo estaban Hayate y Alicia. No obstante, apenas hubo dados dos pasos, escuchó el golpe de un cuerpo contra el suelo así como el sonido de algo metálico caer.

Mientras se daba la media vuelta, el armazón de Bardiche explotó en pedazos, rebotando unas tres veces en el piso el triángulo dorado. El brillo en el artefacto se volvió opaco entonces, y cinco grietas profundas surgieron en su superficie.

-"¡FATE!"

La Capitana se tiró de rodillas a la tierra y sostuvo a una rubia inconsciente entre sus brazos. Levantó a Bardiche, y casi al segundo siguiente, vio a Arf desplomarse a su lado.

Aquello no hizo sino que sus pupilas se inundasen en pánico. Si Arf estaba perdiendo energías, eso sólo podía significar que…

-"No le quedan suficientes fuerzas ya."

La voz enfermiza y baja que vocalizó sus pensamientos llamó la atención de todos. A lo lejos, Hayate se acercaba caminando, entre cojeos, con la armadura roja dejando caer algunos pedazos en el camino.

El rostro sucio y manchado de sangre, al igual que el de la niña que llevaba en brazos. Los ojos de Alicia, cansados y casi opacos, contemplaron a los allí presentes.

Signum miraba sin creerlo. Y miró al ama del Cielo Nocturno. Su preciosa ama desgarrándose por tantas heridas, y aún así marchó hasta pasarla a ella y a sus guardianes de largo. Vita le siguió con la mirada, queriendo correr para detenerla y obligarla a sentarse y descansar, mas la impresión no la dejaba moverse.

Lo mismo pasó con Lindy y el resto; Chrono y sus subordinados simplemente empezando a salir de las naves, admirando desde la entrada la guerra que se había paralizado repentinamente y que apenas y podían creer estuviese realmente sucediendo.

Para cuando hubo llegado hasta Nanoha, Hayate se acuclilló en una rodilla, tratando de acercar a Alicia hacia Fate. Abriendo una de sus palmas, la Comandante le entregó a la mayor el broche que había recogido; Alicia miró con culpa a Fliegen, contemplando el cuarzo quebrado y la aleta que se había roto al caer.

Después, su vista viajó hasta su gemela. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar una mejilla, ligeramente fría.

-"No le quedan suficientes fuerzas ya –repitió, viéndola con cariño y melancolía-. Ne, ¿Bardiche?"

-"Y-Yes… La-Lady-dy Al-Alicia-a?" (¿S-Sí, seño-ori-ta Al-Alicia-a?)

-"Cuida bien de mi hermana… –musitó, tomando el dispositivo de las manos de la Capitana para colocarlo en las de Fate-. Lo mismo va para ti… Nanoha."

-"¿Alicia?" –sollozó.

-"Está bien –le sonrió un poco, con esfuerzo-. Ella estará bien… Yo no puedo vivir más en este mundo, mi cuerpo no soportará por mucho tiempo… -sus dedos acariciaron el rostro parecido el suyo y una lágrima cálida goteó hasta las manos unidas de una convaleciente Fate-. Pero mi hermana sí puede, sí puede y lo hará… Fliegen."

-"Yes?"

-"Gracias, Fliegen. Y perdón" –lloró.

-"That's ok, m-my be-belo-ved L-Lady." (Está bien, m-mi ama-ma-da se-señori-ita.)

-"Tengo –haló aire, sintiendo que cada vez sus pulmones jalaban menos-, tengo un último favor que pedirte…"

-"P-Positi-tive." (En-tendi-do-o.)

Sin agregar nada más, Alicia cerró sus ojos mientras una llamarada de energía pura salía de su pecho, como un diamante platinado que brilló con enorme fuerza, incluso opacando la oscuridad que lo engullía todo. Su dispositivo destelló también, tan refulgente como una estrella.

La energía del broche se unió con la de su ama, creando un prisma transparente, deslumbrante y hermoso; su luz iluminando el dispositivo que descansaba en el pecho de la joven que Nanoha seguía sosteniendo en brazos.

Por un momento, Bardiche brilló tenuemente.

-"G-Goodbye –pronunció ronca y erráticamente, con un ligero pesar impreso en su voz autómata-, Fli-Fliegen..."

-"Goodby-bye –destelló y guardó silencio unos segundos, reuniendo fuerzas para no vacilar en sus últimas palabras-, my friend, Bardiche." (Adió-ós, mi amigo, Bardiche.)

Resplandeció una vez más, en una frágil pero aceptada despedida.

Enseguida, las grietas en el broche de cristal se profundizaron notablemente tras un crujido. La luz platinada del dispositivo finalmente desapareció, con él haciéndose añicos por completo y sus restos formando una lluvia de puntos luminosos. El diamante, creado por la maga y su compañero, palpitó así con vida y flotó como una pluma elegante en el aire, girando sobre sí mismo; hasta posarse encima de Fate y Bardiche, siendo absorbido al instante.

El triángulo se bañó entonces de una luz dorada y cálida; poco a poco, los bordes antes hechos de oro se transformaron en una plata fina y delicada que curó cualquier rotura. Aquel hálito de vida cubrió a Fate también, cuyos labios se torcieron en dolor a pesar de su inconsciencia.

Dentro de ella, el linker core que estaba a punto de apagarse, pulsó fuerte; recuperando no todavía un ritmo normal, mas sí uno estable. La esfera dorada de su ser, que se estuviese consumiendo hacía unos segundos atrás junto con su vida, igualmente aumentó su tamaño.

Los ojos de Nanoha se llenaron de lágrimas mientras reía y abrazaba a una rubia que recuperaba tanto su calor corporal como el sonido pasito de sus latidos y el de su respiración. Sus dedos acariciaron los mechones leonados, temblando, casi como si tuviera miedo de romper lo que parecía ser una ilusión para ella.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa murió cuando escuchó el toser de Alicia y vio sus puños sujetar con fuerza los brazos de Hayate; la mirada de la Capitana contempló los labios manchados en sangre, y siguió el recorrido hasta toparse con las gotas que se precipitaban contra el suelo. La imagen que recibió hizo que los escalofríos le recorrieran el alma y el espíritu.

Hayate había acercado hacia sí el cuerpo de Alicia, acomodándola en sus brazos para mecerla con suavidad a medida que le susurraba cosas que la mente de Takamachi no lograba procesar por la impresión.

Y lloraba Yagami gruesas lágrimas de sangre y dolor. Besaba sus cabellos una y otra vez, limpiando los manchones carmesí y frotando con desazón los diversos moretones y cortes que sabía le había causado. Sus dedos amoratados y sangrientos recorrieron la piel blanca y fría de porcelana; sus pupilas de fuego contemplaron los labios que empezaban a tomar un matiz azul. Esos ojos borgoñas semiabiertos, ya casi sin brillo alguno.

Alicia le sonreía –o hacía el intento por estirar la boca-, y Nanoha no sabía si le sonreía por amor, si le sonreía por compasión o si lo hacía por tristeza.

Las lágrimas de la Comandante cayeron en aquel rostro hermoso y casi sin vida.

Pálido.

Sonriente.

Moribundo…

Inconscientemente, Nanoha apretó contra sí a Fate, temerosa ante la idea que la persona más importante en su vida podría morir allí y en ese momento; frente a ella, sin que pudiera siquiera evitarlo.

Ahí, donde los miles de entrenamientos y estudios realizados acababan en la basura. Porque no servían. Nada servía…

Ni siquiera los versos que su mejor amiga había empezado a recitar, aquellos que poco a poco la abrumada mente de la Capitana lograba escuchar.

-"¿Ha-Hayate? –tartamudeó-. ¡Hayate!" –llamó más fuerte.

Cuidadosamente, la aludida se puso de pie luego de casi tropezar y derrumbarse en el piso, provocando que los guardianes hicieran el ademán de ir a ayudarla. No obstante, Hayate Yagami negó con una sola palabra y movida de cabeza, y se levantó de nuevo; el cabello largo y rojo acariciándole la armadura abollada y arañada en su espalda, que dejaba ver algunas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Sus zapatos metálicos rechinaron al soportar su peso y los brazos le trepidaron cuando sostuvo contra su pecho el cuerpo de su amada princesa. Vio a su Muñeca con cariño y agachó la cabeza para besarle la frente; después, despacio, se dio la media vuelta.

En aquel momento, Nanoha empezó a hiperventilar, levantando una mano hacia su amiga mientras sentía el corazón partírsele dentro por una extraña razón.

-"No… -murmuró, haciéndola quedarse quieta-. Hayate, ¡Hayate, no te vayas…!" –jadeó, paralizada en su sitio.

La pelirroja solamente volvió la cabeza para sonreírle.

-"Sé feliz con Fate, Nanoha. Sé que llorará por su hermana –explicó con calma, contemplando los párpados de la rubia en sus brazos, que ya se iban cerrando-, pero debes decirle que ella está bien. Tú no debes llorar tampoco, yo estoy bien ahora. Sí… -cerró los ojos para volver a abrirlos y echarle un último vistazo a su vieja amiga-. Todo está bien ahora."

-"Hayate, ¿por qué…? –un nudo se le formó en la garganta al observar la mirada húmeda de la otra-. No… ¡Todavía podemos…!"

-"No, Nanoha –le cortó con gentileza-. Ustedes no pueden hacer nada por Alicia, y lo sabes. Pero… -su ceño cayó en congoja-… gracias por ser mi amiga."

El cuerpo de Nanoha se estremeció por los hipos de llanto que brotaron sin control de su pecho al oír aquellas últimas palabras. La sonrisa de Hayate creció, conmovida igual. Nanoha no podía negar que se le veía feliz, sinceramente feliz.

No lo entendía. No lo entendía y el solo hecho de verlas partir a ambas estaba colapsando su razón.

Los pasos de la jinete de Yog resonaron pesados y lentos en la tierra rústica y asfalto quebrado o derretido. Avanzando con parsimonia y con la mirada al frente, llevando consigo una preciosa carga en sus brazos.

-"¡Ama Hayate!"

El grito de Signum, así como el de Shamal y Vita fueron ignorados cuando la nombrada pasó en medio de sus cuatro guardianes hasta dejarlos atrás. Los ojos cobaltos de la líder de los Wolkenritter, revestida con su blanca y nueva brillante armadura, oscilaron de terror al ver la sangre que escurría de los innumerables rasguños que Alicia tenía en la espalda, a los pies de su ama.

-"Hayate-chan…" –gimió la doctora, llevándose una mano al pecho en preocupación.

"_Ama Hayate… ¿por qué no nos escucha?"_

Confusión y malestar se conjugaron en el interior de la guerrera de la espada, que aún en su ensimismamiento, podía oír los quedos gemidos que Vita estaba dejando escapar; la más pequeña igual de congelada en su lugar que el resto.

La figura de Hayate fue haciéndose más pequeña conforme sus pasos la guiaban cada vez más lejos de todos aquellos que alguna vez se habían cruzado en su vida. Segura de que nadie podía ver su rostro, cubierto por su flequillo, se permitió soltar unos tres sollozos al rememorar los maravillosos momentos que había compartido con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Todos los que le miraban allá atrás, desconcertados de sus acciones y sin embargo, preocupados a pesar de no saber lo qué estaba ocurriendo.

Una sonrisa tonta, irónica y melancólica abandonó sus labios justo al mismo tiempo en que sus pies casi la hacen tropezar, de nuevo. Alzando la vista, se dio cuenta de lo borrosa que se estaba tornando; la respiración aumentaba su sonido y el pecho, donde los tentáculos del reloj palpitaban con vida, empezaba a dolerle de manera ya insoportable.

Jalando aire, sujetó a Alicia con más fuerza, observando los ojos apagados y exhaustos que le devolvían una mirada afectuosa.

-"Un poco más… -oyó el susurro-. Un poco más, mi bella sacerdotisa…"

Hayate sonrió, ignorando la sangre que se escurría secretamente fuera de sus labios. El chillido de Rein antecedió a los gemidos y jadeos de sorpresa que sobrevinieron al ver la armadura roja agrietarse y caerse a pedazos con cada paso que la Comandante daba; las alas rojas incendiándose de la nada, derritiéndose como tiras chamuscadas de papel.

El gran poder que le fuese otorgado finalmente estaba sobrepasando su límite y resistencia humana.

Su cuerpo, que había sido alto y grácil en aquella vestimenta, estaba volviendo a la normalidad tal y como lo hiciera Alicia. La barrier jacket negra aparecía paulatinamente, hecha jirones y cubierta de manchas de polvo y sangre; las heridas graves revelándose y tornándose quemantes ante el contacto con el aire lleno de cenizas.

El cabello largo se recortó entonces, y sus mechones y sus ojos abandonaron el color del fuego para recobrar su tono natural.

Antes de que sus guardianes se decidieran a salir corriendo tras ella, Hayate se dio la vuelta. Alzó la cara aún con duda, pero no con miedo; y les mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo crear su rostro sangrante y golpeado.

Desvío la mirada abajo y terminó de acomodar la cabeza de Alicia sobre su hombro, besando su sien y enredando sus dedos en los mechones largos y sueltos, despeinados; la capa plateada y agujereada de la hermana de Fate apuntando al suelo, ondeando por el viento que soplaba frío.

_(Rein.)_

La pequeña se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, notando que ahora las tan familiares y simpáticas pupilas azules recaían en ella y en los guerreros de las nubes.

_(Rein, el Libro de la Oscuridad y el programa de los guardianes ha estado bajo tu cuidado por eones.)_

_(¿Hayate-chan…?)_

_(Sé que estoy siendo egoísta. Pero confío en ti.)_

_(¡Hayate! ¡Hayate, no comprendo, deja de estar jugando! ¡Hayate!)_

_(Una última cosa…)_

Rein contempló a la castaña elevar la mirada al cielo, cuyas fluctuaciones y tormentas no habían cesado, así como los monstruos que continuaban moviéndose en las dimensiones reflejadas allí arriba.

Dos caminos de lágrimas descendieron por el rostro de la Comandante del Bureau de la Administración Espacio-Tiempo a medida que sus originales alas emplumadas y lóbregas, ahora maltratadas o colgando apenas, retomaban su lugar; sus párpados fueron entrecerrados conforme una amable sonrisa se dibujaba en esos labios pintados imperceptiblemente de sangre.

Enseguida, una luz brotó a sus pies para revelar un círculo blanco y grande con múltiples inscripciones y con el símbolo de un gran Ouroboros (1) impreso en el centro.

Llamas níveas y azules surgieron a los alrededores, bailando alrededor de la Muñeca y la jinete y cubriendo sus siluetas de vez en cuando; bañando sus rostros con luces pálidas, brindando calor a sus pieles lastimadas e inflamadas.

_(Ustedes son la mejor familia que una niña como yo, hubiera podido desear.)_

La voz telepática de la Ama del Cielo Nocturno fue trasportada a sus cuatro guardianes y al Viento Bendito; el sentimiento profundo, amargo y fuerte con que arribó a sus mentes terminó por derrumbar sus últimas fuerzas.

El sonido de Levantine caer al suelo y rebotar contra éste, así como las lágrimas que descendían de los ojos de Signum, apenas y captaron la atención; pues al instante, una gigantesca esfera blanca apareció detrás de Hayate y Alicia.

Surgieron también círculos más pequeños a sus alrededores, parpadeando.

De repente, las nubes se agitaron descontroladamente, como si fuese una marea y no aire condensado que juntaba los tres portales creados anteriormente en uno solo. Relámpagos y estallidos de energías provenientes de los nimbos chocando unos con otros, comenzando así a cubrirlo todo mientras el viento se volvía violento y silbante.

Nanoha abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Fate, temerosa de que la frágil condición en la que estaba se viese afectada por la repentina y peor tormenta arriba de sus cabezas. Los cabellos y las ropas fueron agitados sin piedad, recibiendo los presentes un frío como el que jamás en sus vidas habían llegado a sentir.

Pronto, emergió detrás de Hayate un enorme ojo cerrado. El dios Yog-Sothoth, acompañado del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno y del Necronomicón, que reaparecieron encima de Alicia y Hayate.

Los brazos del reloj ubicado en el cuerpo de la última se removieron entonces, clavándose las 5 puntas en su pecho de forma sumamente dolorosa; los labios de Yagami se juntaron tercos, con sus dientes rechinando y su garganta ahogando el grito de agonía que luchaba por salir de ella.

Lentamente, el artilugio se despegó de su piel, con las crestas de sus carnosos cinco apéndices cubiertos en sangre. La Comandante se encorvó en ese momento y cayó sobre una rodilla, usando todo su esfuerzo para no derrumbarse por completo y preservar a salvo a la muñeca entre sus brazos.

El reloj flotó así al frente de ambas, triplicando su tamaño y mostrando el minutero casi completamente bañado en humo rojo. El minutero ubicado entre las 11 y las 12, con su tic tac avanzando rápidamente así como las últimas páginas del Tomo de Hayate se pasaban.

Muy despacio, el párpado negro se fue abriendo hasta revelar el ojo del Señor del Tiempo. Y con misma velocidad, tentáculos oscuros nacieron de cada una de las incontables esferas blancas y pequeñas; brotaron sin prisa, doblándose y retorciéndose, pero siempre sus puntas filosas flotando en dirección de las dos magas en el círculo de hechizos.

Una Nanoha al punto del shock miró el escenario que se estaba creando, y que temía, parecía ser el último de todos. Incluso Signum y los otros se quedaron congelados, contemplando la respiración de su ama volviéndose más irregular con cada tic tac que sonaba.

-"¿Qué demonios está pensando Hayate? –Vita murmuró incrédula, siendo la primera en hablar-. ¡Por qué no se quita de ahí! ¡Si esa cosa se atreve a hacerle algo, yo voy a…! ¡Yo voy a…!" –exclamó entre sollozos frustrados, apretando el mango de Graf Eisen.

-"¡Hayate-chan! –suplicó Shamal-. ¡Por favor, vuelve a casa con nosotros!"

-"Va a morir…"

El murmullo de Signum hizo que Vita y Shamal se mirasen, una en incertidumbre y otra en negación.

-"¿Cómo…? –musitó la pelirroja-. No puede, ella no puede hacer eso; si Hayate muere nosotras también moriremos. ¡Hayate jamás dejaría que…!"

-"¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?"

Los orbes llorosos y desesperados de Vita observaron a Zafira, que mantenía la vista posada en su dueña. No hallando una respuesta, buscó a Yuuno con la mirada, quien de inmediato apartó la suya en desasosiego.

-"Nosotros… -Signum continuó, cerrando los párpados con pesar y apretando sus puños ligeramente-. Nosotros, los Wolkenritter, desde el momento en que ese Dios exilió a Rein del cuerpo de Hayate, hemos dejado de servir a la Ama del Cielo Nocturno; así como cualquier nexo con ella ha sido roto permanentemente."

-"La Ama Hayate... -Zafira viró la cabeza con pesar, para explicarle a la más pequeña de ellos-, nos ha liberado."

Los asustados ojos de Vita se dirigieron entonces hacia su ama. Había hecho lo que ninguno de sus anteriores amos jamás se había atrevido, dar parte de su vida para liberar a los guardianes de su ligadura para con la dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad. Hayate Yagami daba a manos llenas los años de su juventud y resto de su mortal existencia para sus queridos Wolkenritter.

_Para su familia…_

-"¡No! ¡Hayate, Hayate! –Vita se dio la media vuelta y miró hacia donde la Capitana estaba-. ¡Nanoha, haz algo! ¡NANOHA, POR FAVOR!"

La aludida tan sólo agachó la cabeza y abrazó más fuerte a Fate, ahogando su llanto en los cabellos de ésta. Para cuando la guerrera del martillo de hierro volvió la vista al frente, se encontró con la mirada de Hayate en ellos.

Aún con las violentas ráfagas que le rodeaban y el escozor de sus heridas, la castaña forzó a sus piernas a levantarla. Y cuando lo hubo hecho, les dedicó una sonrisa amable y una negación con la cabeza a sus fieles guardianes. Se aseguró de que Alicia, que ya parecía estar al borde del sueño eterno, estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para sentirla.

Pues los ojos de la jinete ya habían comenzando a nublársele también.

Los tentáculos de Yog se encorvaron e hicieron espacio, asemejando garras que se encrespaban antes de cerrarse. Cada una de las puntas relució en aquellos momentos, tanto por la luz blanca que empezaba a crecer gradualmente, como por la sangre roja y viva que resbalaba de ellos.

-"Te amo, Alicia –dijo suavemente, con la voz quebrándosele-. Te amo desde el primer día en que te conocí, te amo aún hasta el día de hoy, mi princesa…"

-"Hayate…" –la mano pálida y blanca tocó su mejilla izquierda, raspada y lastimada.

-"Y prometo amarte… –contestó, tomando y besando la palma que rozaba su rostro-, hasta el último minuto de mi vida."

-"Me pregunto… -respiró apenas, sintiendo que los párpados le eran ya demasiado pesados-… qué hice para merecerte…"

Hayate bajó la cabeza y juntó sus labios con miedo al principio, no pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro y se hacían chispas brillantes ante sus pies adoloridos. El beso se profundizó un poco, con el sabor dulce de Alicia y el sabor metálico de la sangre entremezclándose.

Las llamas blancas y azules crepitaron enseguida, pareciendo dar un salto inquietante. Al siguiente segundo, el minutero tocó por fin las doce con una campanada alta y funesta que hizo eco en todo el mundo.

Al mismo tiempo, la última letra del Libro de la Oscuridad se tiñó de la sangre que escurría del Necronomicon encima suyo; y habiéndose completado sus páginas, se cerró de un solo golpe.

-"Time has ended. Collection: Complete." (El tiempo ha acabado. Recolección: Completa.)

La voz automatizada del Tomo pronunció, iluminándose inmediatamente de una luz purpúrea que resaltó la cruz al frente de la cubierta; su matiz alguna vez dorado, cubierto totalmente en sangre.

Cada uno de los tentáculos dejó de moverse para estirarse rectos de súbito, apuntando todos a una sola dirección. Los ojos de Nanoha se oscurecieron en aquel momento de espanto y ella jaló aire queriendo gritar, mas nada salía de su garganta.

Vita quiso salir corriendo para empujarla fuera de aquel sitio, mas el toque en su hombro, por parte de Signum, la detuvo. Los gruñidos de la más baja fueron acallados por la tormenta que rugía feroz; la mirada de la pelirrosa oscilando, temerosa, con sus dedos apretando el agarre en el hombro de su compañera.

Qué irónica que era la vida. Primero les arrebataba a la original Reinforce, y ahora…

Hayate les miró a todos por última vez, curveando sus labios mientras cerraba los párpados, tal y como lo Alicia los cerraba por última vez. El agarre de las manos en las ropas de Yagami se aflojó y su cabeza se dejó caer suavemente contra su pecho.

Los labios de la muñeca mostraron una sonrisa, pequeña pero satisfecha.

Los brazos de Yog Sogoth las rodearon. El cuerpo de Takamachi se estremeció y tembló con fuerza, al igual que el martillo de Vita temblaba en las manos de ésta. La Capitana sostenía aún a Fate, que continuaba dormida, a la vez que su mirada no podía despegarse del frente.

Gritos de horror y lamentos tronaron en el cielo desgarrado de Uminari, aullidos y bramidos de ultratumba, allí donde las dimensiones se volvían caos y sangre.

Y entonces…

_**¡¡¡CRAAAASSSSHHHHHH!!!**_

Los tentáculos se cerraron cual flor de Venus en un solo estrépito que no duró más de 3 segundos. Las páginas del Libro de la Oscuridad y del Libro de los Muertos, que fueron atravesados por aquellas agujas, volaron sin control en el remolino de aire y llamas que se tornó más y más furioso.

Plumas negras flotaron también, balanceándose y girando lentamente.

Sangre se escurrió por las aberturas donde todos los apéndices del Todo-en-Uno se unían, y cuando las primeras gotas se precipitaron sobre el círculo de hechizos, el huracán más grande y violento rompió con un rugido feroz la tierra y atravesó sin piedad el único vórtice que las nubes obscurecidas habían formado.

El torbellino de sangre junto con la luz rojiza que pulsó de él, disparó a los nimbos negros que le rodeaban a metros de distancia. Las criaturas que se hallaban en otros planetas, así como las que ya se encontraban a unos pasos de mutilar a todo el escuadrón de la TSAB, quedaron congeladas en el último momento.

Los soldados apostados a las afueras de Midchilda quitaron los brazos de sus rostros; abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y contemplaron con incredulidad las mandíbulas y garras -prácticamente encima de ellos- de los que ahora eran monstruos de piedra.

Congelados en el Tiempo Universal.

Las grietas surgieron en todos los ejércitos infernales hasta que finalmente los cuerpos de roca se rompieron en pedazos; vórtices surgieron en los cielos de cada dimensión, con un viento fuerte soplando y tragándose consigo los restos de aquellas masas amorfas y escombros al paso.

En Uminari, el firmamento antes pintado de varios de colores, se convertía en un solo negro sombrío que formaba espirales veloces. La gran cabeza de Azathoth con sus dos mandíbulas inertes abiertas, así como lo que había quedado de su ser, rápidamente fue tornándose gris hasta partirse en polvo.

Y al igual que Shub Niggurath, y que sus hijos y que los seguidores del Caos Idiota, fue el gran y enorme huracán rojo el que levantó los cimientos sembrados de destrucción y los hizo girar alrededor de sí una y otra vez, hasta alcanzar el inmenso agujero que perforaba el cenit.

Ráfagas de luz pura fueron emitidas entonces, en parpadeos que empezaron a lastimar la vista, obligándoles a cubrirse la cara y los ojos. El temblor en la tierra, cuyo alarido les recordó a los del Sultán demoníaco, derribó a aquellos que se hallaban de pie.

Los truenos fueron como tambores furiosos y los rayos, que disminuían a gran rapidez, rayaron la ciudad como queriendo aferrarse a sus calles para no desaparecer. La Tierra, antes oscura y nebulosa, comenzó a dar vueltas en sentido contrario, sacudiendo todo en su interior de manera desbocada.

Los ríos y mares se agitaron coléricos; los ciclones, los incendios, los terremotos, los torbellinos de fuego y los meteoros fueron absorbidos por más portales que se abrieron en diversas partes del planeta. La gente que había sobrevivido admiró las cúpulas de las iglesias derruidas volar sobre sus cabezas al igual que torres rotas o monumentos históricos hechos añicos.

La sensación de que el tiempo retrocedía se cernió sobre todos, aunque ello fuese una mera ilusión que comprenderían después; pues aquello no devolvería vidas ni tampoco restauraría las cosas a su estado original.

Era como si de repente todo fuera a extinguirse de golpe en una luz envolvente que les engullía de manera apabullante. Las manos viajaron hasta cubrirse los oídos; la luz liberada chillando con tal agudeza que amenazaba romperles los tímpanos a quien se atreviera a oírle o a dejar ciego a quien desafiara verle de frente.

El colosal manto de energía cubrió así un tercio del planeta, despertando los rumores de la tierra y sacudiéndolo todo como el frágil cuerpo celeste que era.

De un empujón, Vita se zafó de Signum, se puso en pie y corrió lo más que pudo, hasta que los escombros y el aire turbulento la hicieron caer a tropezones. Ignorando el llamado de sus camaradas, el rostro infantil, sucio y lacerado se levantó, mostrando una mirada empapada en lágrimas de infinita angustia.

Sus nudillos, terriblemente pelados, golpearon el suelo bajo ella con frustración, mientras sus labios se separaban en un llamado que se convertiría en el último sonido que sería escuchado en aquella tormenta de albor dorado.

_**¡¡¡HAAAYAAAATEEEEEEEEEE!!!**_

Y finalmente así, la luz que había regresado, los cegó a todos.

* * *

"**¿Quién eres?**"

"_Hayate. Yo soy Hayate Yagami, la dueña del Libro de la Oscuridad y del Cielo Nocturno."_

"**Hayate Yagami… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer realidad? ¿Cuál es tu más íntimo deseo?**"

"_Lo que yo deseo… Lo que yo deseo es proteger a la gente que quiero. Quiero el poder para poder defender sus vidas, y también… también quiero salvarla a ella…"_

"**Salvar… Salvar… ¿Qué debería tomar? ¿Qué vas a ofrecerme? ¿Acaso será esclavitud eterna…? ¿Acaso será tu propia vida...?**

"…_yo… Sí. Yo elijo pagarte con mi propia vida; cuando el tiempo lo pida así, seré el sacrificio que compensará el milagro que hará mi deseo realidad."_

"**Soy yo la Llave y la Puerta, soy yo el que es Todo-en-Uno y Uno-en-Todo; aquél que vendrá a los mundos y que traerá consigo las esferas brillantes. Soy yo, Yog-Sothoth, y el día de hoy, en este momento, Hayate Yagami ha pedido un contrato conmigo:**

**La Ama del Cielo Nocturno abandonará todo lazo existente con cualquier ente o ser vivo en el Universo, y jurará unir su ser a una sola presencia. Será suyo el conocimiento y el poder divino; y sé cumpla hoy, o no se cumpla jamás su deseo, me ofrecerá a cambio su vida cuando el reloj toque su fin."**

"…_Acepto._" (2)

* * *

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
et lingua eius loquetur iudicium.  
Beatus vir qui suffert temptationem,  
quoniam cum probatus fuerit,  
accipiet coronam vitae.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
Oh, quam sancta,  
quam serena,  
quam benigna,  
quam amoena.

Oh, castitatis Lilium...

_La boca del justo meditará sabiduría  
y su lengua dirá su juicio.  
Bendito sea el hombre que resiste a la tentación,  
pues cuando haya pasado la prueba,  
recibirá la corona de la vida._

_Señor, fuego divino, ten piedad.  
Oh, cuán santa,  
cuán serena,  
cuán benevolente,  
cuán hermosa._

_Oh, Lirio de la pureza..._

_

* * *

_

_**Fin.**_

_

* * *

_

(1) **Ouroboros.** Símbolo ancestral que muestra a un gusano, serpiente o dragón engullendo su propia cola, formando así un círculo. Expresa la unidad de todas las cosas -materiales y espirituales- que nunca desaparecen, sino que cambian de forma perpetua, en un ciclo eterno de destrucción y nueva creación. A veces acompañado de la inscripción griega "_Todo es uno_".

(2) Diálogo incompleto entre Hayate Yagami y Yog-Sothoth al final del capítulo 26, para invocar a este último.


	33. Epílogo

_Muñecas Rotas_

_Por: Clumsykitty & Kida Luna_

_Epílogo_

_Fragmentos de la Canción "Historia de un sueño", de la Oreja de Van Gogh._

_  
__Y cuando me marche estará,  
mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme…  
Darte un beso y verte una vez más._

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír;_

_y__ así, sólo así_

_q__uiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes__…_

_

* * *

_

Una pantalla roja apareció de repente, con la palabra alerta en ella y su brillo rojo parpadeando una y otra vez. El brazo, cubierto por las mangas largas del uniforme azul, se movió hacia delante para apretar el intercomunicador.

Palabras directas y demandantes fueron dichas al ritmo que los labios se separaban y se cerraban. Para cuando hubo finalizado la comunicación y se reclinó en la silla de su oficina, su vista se posó en el objeto que descansaba sobre la brillante superficie de su escritorio de cedro rojo.

Los dedos blancos viajaron hasta él entonces, acariciando la portada azul del libro en el mueble; mientras los ojos, suaves y nostálgicos, repasaban los detalles de la cruz dorada adherida en la cubierta.

_Una cruz dorada…_

-"Disculpe –el sonido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola adoptar el porte profesional que le correspondía-, ¿qué se le ofrece?"

-"Al parecer alguien está causando estragos en el centro de Midchilda. Sé que acabas de volver de una larga misión, pero ni la Teniente Signum ni la Teniente Vita están disponibles en este momento. ¿Podrías encargarte de la situación?"

-"Por supuesto" –saludó marcialmente.

-"Gracias."

-"Siempre es un placer estar bajo sus órdenes, Comandante Rein."

Los labios de la pequeña uniformada en azul, que aparentaba 9 años de edad en estatura y forma, se curvearon en un gesto de simpatía.

-"El placer es mío, Enforcer Harlaown –le guiñó un ojo-. Ven, necesito que Griffith te muestre los detalles acerca de los nuevos enemigos que…"

La puerta de la oficina de la Sección 6 Unidad Móvil se cerró despacio, apenas haciendo ruido. Los pasos de las dos jóvenes que se alejaban por el pasillo se escucharon durante unos segundos, hasta después desaparecer.

En el escritorio de la Comandante Reinforce Zwei, el Viento Bendito, un libro azul permanecía sin abrir. El viento movió las cortinas blancas y los rayos del sol atravesaron el enorme ventanal de la oficina, hasta iluminar la cubierta de aquel tomo.

La cruz dorada al frente brilló tenuemente por el reflejo.

Así como el título del libro: _El Libro del Cielo Azul._

* * *

-"Enforcer Harlaown en la ubicación designada. Blanco encontrado. Procederé ahora."

El ruido de la estática fue seguido por una voz que respondía con una afirmación al otro lado de la línea que la TSAB mantenía con sus subordinados.

La figura de un artefacto gigante y mecánico, seguido de otros de menor tamaño, fue enfocado en los ojos borgoñas de la maga. De su uniforme negro sacó un triángulo dorado que rápidamente se transformó en un báculo oscuro, cuyos bordes y extremo inferior del astil eran de un deslumbrante tono platinado.

El traje de Enforcer fue entonces reemplazado por una Barrier Jacket de capa exterior blanca, mientras el interior era totalmente plateado. Tenía consigo también una indumentaria y una gabardina negra con detalles blancos, y tanto en los guantes como en los zapatos metálicos, ostentaba un diamante incrustado. El cabello rubio, sujetado en dos coletas, ondeaba dócil ante la fresca brisa matutina.

De repente, el ojo dorado en su dispositivo reflejó unas cuantas palabras antes de llegar al comando "Fire"; enseguida, varias medias lunas doradas fueron disparadas al objetivo, destrozando de un solo corte a varios de ellos.

Cuando el resto de las máquinas captó atención de la intrusa, se arrejuntaron en una estampida para lanzarse hacia ella.

-"¡Bardiche!" –exclamó, abandonando sus pies súbitamente la cornisa del rascacielos en donde había permanecido.

-"Yes, Sir. Fliegen Form!"

El báculo resplandeció hasta transformarse en un arco negro con un cuarzo dorado al frente. Las manos enguantadas de la rubia acariciaron el aire al mismo tiempo en que descendía en veloz picada hacia las esferas metálicas.

Su cuerpo giró sobre sí mismo tres veces y ganó velocidad conforme una flecha resplandeciente de oro se creaba entre sus dedos. Instantes después, se detuvo de golpe y encorvándose hacia atrás, dejó que el hilo que la saeta presionaba hiciera su canto fino y grácil.

Pronto, el leve tintineo se tornó en el poderoso rugido de la inmensa flecha cubierta en llamas doradas que rasgó el cielo azul y voló directo hacia los artefactos invasores.

El sonido de una colisión llegó hasta los oídos de la Enforcer, mientras en sus ojos, los dispositivos extraños explotaban en pedazos. La gran luz que desató su ataque reflejándose en sus pupilas rojas.

Tan intensa y brillante, que en cuestión de segundos, cubrió cálidamente su mirar…

_-"Habla la Enforcer Harlaown. Misión completada."_

* * *

-"¡Fate-chan, te espero en el almuerzo, no lo olvides!"

La aludida rió suavemente.

-"Entiendo –dijo desde la entrada a su despacho-. No lo olvidaré, Nanoha."

Movió su mano para despedirse antes de cerrar la puerta. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, alistando los papeles del reporte que tendría que llenar y entregar a Logística.

Apenas se dio cuenta que no contaba con un bolígrafo en la mano, abrió el primer cajón del mueble, quedándose la mano pegada al pomo y la mirada quieta en lo que había en su interior. Despacio y con cuidado, sacó lo que buscaba; y en su mano izquierda, retiró también los listones verdes que mantenía guardados allí.

Dejó estos últimos en la superficie de madera y los contempló con ojos entrecerrados y cariñosos. Apartó luego la mirada de los lazos, que estaban ligeramente quemados en algunas partes, y empezó a escribir su reporte.

A medida que el bolígrafo se movía, arañando el papel, los recuerdos de cuando tenía trece o catorce, volvían poco a poco a su mente. Hacía unos años atrás –según le habían contado mientras había permanecido desmayada- que Alicia había partido de ese mundo.

La búsqueda de las Jewel Seeds, junto con el sacrificio de su madre y Linith, resultó al final en el despertar del Caos, Azathoth, y su mensajero Nyarlathothep. No obstante, conforme la lucha avanzó, más Dioses aparecieron. La Cabra Negra de los Mil Retoños, con las bocas en su vientre dando luz a monstruos que aplastaban y arrasaban con todo a su paso.

Y por supuesto, Yog-Sothoth, a quien recordaba Hayate había pedido auxilio. Ella jamás lo presenció, pero fue Nanoha quien le dijo que su ataque había liberado a su hermana a lo último; y que habían sido las últimas energías de Alicia y las de su dispositivo, las que les habían devuelto a la vida.

Por ende, Bardiche se había recuperado lo suficiente para ser reparado después, y Arf había recibido las fuerzas necesarias para continuar su existencia al lado de Fate.

La imagen y la risa infantil de Hayate acudieron a su mente entonces, bromista como siempre había sido. Por boca de Rein se había enterado que sus guardianes fueron liberados, y que los postremos vestigios del Libro de la Oscuridad habían sido transferidos en nuevas transcripciones al libro azul que la peliplateada llevaba siempre consigo.

Ningún rastro del viejo Tomo Nocturno ni del Necronomicón habían quedado ya en sus páginas, ni mucho menos en el planeta no administrado no. 97.

El recuerdo de Hayate Yagami permanecía en las memorias de quienes habían presenciado aquellos días tan nefastos, empapados por una abundante lluvia de sangre y envueltos en sombras densas y espeluznantes.

Recordaba también el instante en el que había despertado, todavía adolorida y mareada, apenas consciente de su alrededor. Recordaba los listones verdes que flotaban en el viento cubierto de cenizas; a Vita postrada en el suelo llorando y golpeando este mismo, vestida con una armadura blanca que jamás había visto en ella.

El rostro volteado y silencioso de Signum y Zafira; los sollozos que Shamal trataba de ahogar fallidamente. Su vista jamás encontró después de ese momento, ni volvería encontrar, a la niña que había detestado en un principio.

La que le había prometido rescatar a su hermana. Pero que al final había perdido la vida como ella.

Los días que se sucedieron, tratando de levantar toda una vida y ciudades enteras desde los escombros dejados, fueron extremadamente difíciles. Sin embargo, poco a poco en la Tierra, consiguieron que aquel trago amargo fuese enterrado en el pasado como si en absoluto hubiese ocurrido.

La cooperación del Bureau siendo extremadamente valiosa, sobretodo al alegar que eran en parte responsables del infierno que se había alzado; empeorando solamente la situación al haber negado el acceso de salida y entrada a ese mundo cuando más ayuda se había necesitado.

Desde aquel entonces, Fate había entregado su vida a la TSAB. Luego de los juicios enfrentados, ella y Arf habían hallado una nueva familia en Lindy y Chrono Harlaown. Su relación con Nanoha, mientras tanto, había crecido a niveles que jamás creyó ver en el transcurso de esos años.

Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, era lo que decía la placa en la entrada de su oficina y el letrero en su escritorio. Tenía ya 19 años cumplidos.

Y aún así, de vez en cuando, creía escuchar las risas de Alicia, Precia y Linith…

-"Sí que ha pasado el tiempo" –pronunció nostálgica, colocando su nombre y firma al final del reporte y dejando el bolígrafo a un lado.

Se recostó en el respaldo de su silla giratoria y miró nuevamente los listones verdes que yacían allí cerca. Puso los brazos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose hacia delante, descansó la cabeza sobre ellos.

-"Me pregunto… si acaso las dos estarán bien donde quiera que estén…"

Los ojos borgoñas admiraron los lazos por un largo rato, permitiendo a su imaginación y dudas volar. Sin que se diese cuenta, los párpados se le fueron cerrando hasta que finalmente cayó dormida.

Una tenue sonrisa esbozada en sus labios…

* * *

"_-Sí que ha pasado el tiempo… ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada. Sólo que eres igual a ella._

_Risas suaves acompañaron el sonido del líquido q__ue la jarra dorada hacía al rellenar dos tazas. Ojos azules e infantiles brillaron traviesos, soltando la dueña el asa de la vasija y bebiendo con cuidado el té caliente que recién había servido._

_-__¿Y qué esperabas? –volvió a reír-. Somos familia._

_-Por supuesto que lo sé. Oww…_

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Creo que me he quemado la lengua._

_Ambas figuras rieron por tercera vez,__ sentadas alrededor de una mesa que estaba unida a una sombrilla que brindaba un poco de sombra. El cielo azul detrás cubierto de una neblina que parecía hacer el paisaje borroso, permitiendo entrever apenas el jardín verde que parecía no tener ni principio ni final._

_Fate miró alrededor sin entender nada de lo que estaba observando, como si fuese una visión macabra de algún pensamiento __anhelado que su corazón anidaba desde hacía años. Y sin embargo, era demasiado hermoso para sólo cerrar los ojos y dejarlo pasar sin al menos vivirlo unos minutos, por mucha mentira que fuese. _

_Lo necesitaba..._

_Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia aquella mesa distante, estirando un brazo hacia las risas que escuchaba y cuyas figuras se definían entre la bruma. Unos largos cabellos castaños y una cabellera rubia acomodada en una coleta suelta__, que descansaba en un hombro delicado y fino, que un vestido vaporoso en tono menta pálido dejaba ver a la tenue luz que rodeaba el sitio, aparecieron poco a poco._

_-…__No… –jadeó, temblando y sin atreverse a pronunciar su nombre, por miedo a que ello fuese a desaparecerla._

_Lentamente, la joven de piel pálida pero mejillas rosadas giró su rostro para mirarle con unos ojos borgoñas llenos de brillo y felicidad. Fate gimió sintiendo que sus rodillas iban a fallarle y dejarle caer. _

_-… no…_

_-Sí__._

_La Enforcer se llevó sus manos a la__ boca para sofocar el sollozo que brotaba de su pecho sin mucho éxito; y estaba por caer al pasto verde y frondoso, cuando unos brazos le sostuvieron. Levantando su rostro, miró por sobre sus lágrimas a una joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños sujetos con una diadema que le sonreía, guiñando un ojo._

_-El té está delicioso, ven a probarlo._

_Como una madre ayudando a un hijo que aprende a caminar, así le guió aquella joven hasta la mesa donde la hermosa rubia les esperaba con una sonrisa tierna. Sin dejar de mirar a su hermana mayor, que estaba tan cerca de ella, no dudó en tomar sus manos y besarlas con devoción, apretándolas contra su pecho. La otra rió y su risa fue como el sonido de cientos de campanillas jubilosas para la más chica._

_-Tú…_

_-Las necesito._

_-¿Ah?_

_La joven __señaló con su mentón las manos que Fate apresaba y que ésta soltó disculpándose tontamente, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. _

_-M__e da tanto gusto saber que no me has olvidado._

_-N__o entiendo…_

_-¿Con o sin azúcar?_

_-¿Eh? –Fate miró la taza y sonrió aún confundida-__. ¿Sin azúcar…?_

_-Bueno, con Nanoha, ¿quién necesita más azúcar? –bromeó __la castaña al servir la taza._

_La del vestido verde menta__ rió divertida, cubriendo apenas sus labios finos con una mano delicada y tersa. La dueña de Bardiche no podía creer lo que veía y mucho menos entender. Observó a la otra chica como pidiendo una explicación, que tomó la mano de la hermosa muñeca que se cubría, para besarla ceremoniosamente antes de hablar._

_-Fue idea de mi Princesa__ –sonrió-. Ella dijo que quizá necesitabas esto._

_-¿He muerto?_

_Ambas jóvenes__ rieron casi al punto de las lágrimas. La rubia abrazó por el cuello a la Enforcer, depositando luego un beso en su mejilla._

_-Aún no pierdes esa inocencia, Fate. Me alegra –puso una mano en su pecho-, porque así es como he podido venir a verte._

_-¿Venir a verme? –la nombrada__ miró a su alrededor-. ¿No querrás decir que yo vine…?_

_La __ojiazul palmeó su mano entonces, tranquilizándola. _

_-Perdona si te resulta rudo, mas es la mejor opción__ –prosiguió su gemela-. Tenía que decirte yo misma que estoy bien –su sonrisa se amplió y sus ojos brillaron un poco más-. Y soy muy feliz._

_-Pero…_

_-Yo espero que seas feliz, que sonrías como cuando pequeñas, porque debes seguir adelante, Fate. Podemos hacerlo. No –negó despacio-, somos libres de hacerlo. Quiero que vivas tan dichosa como lo soy yo ahora._

_La aludida__ negó un poco, desconcertada aún; pues no comprendía cómo todo eso que estaba sucediendo podía ser posible; así que la castaña le miró sonriendo, con la gentileza que tanto la caracterizó siempre._

_-No todos los caminos son los mismos, Fate –le dijo-. Ni todos los deseos se cumplen de la misma manera. Yo pedí entregar mi cuerpo, para así mi alma vivir siempre al lado de mi preciada Muñeca. Y aquí estamos. _

_-Donde somos felices._

_-En el Jardín del Tiempo._

_Los dedos de ambas jóvenes se entrelazaron frente a la mirada anonadada de la más chica, quien levantó su rostro al cielo, observando y reconociendo las nubes y el verde pasto de su infancia. _

_Enseguida, u__na angustia cruzó su rostro al volverse a la joven a su lado._

_-Pero aquí…_

_-Aquí no hay muerte, ni dolor ni enfermedad, ni tristezas ni amarguras –le interrumpió la rubia con un dedo sobre sus labios-. Mírame atentamente, ¿acaso ves en mí las tinieblas del infortunio?_

_Su hermana__ negó en silencio, bajando la vista. _

_-No estamos muertas, estamos vivas –le explicó Yagami-. Pero no es como tú deseas. Es como lo deseamos nosotras._

_-¿Y si…? –la menor__ suspiró, decidiendo abandonar su pregunta-. No te volveré a ver… ¿verdad? –sus ojos se rozaron de nuevo, pero aquella joven idéntica a sí le sonrió acariciando su mejilla._

_-Siempre estaré en tu corazón. A__hí te escucharé cuando lo necesites, Fate-chan._

_La aludida rió al escuchar el n__ombre con que Nanoha le llamaba; luego, frunció el ceño, como captando al fin el mensaje, y levantó su faz sonriente a la chica que le asintió._

_-¿Lo ves? Siempre estoy contigo._

_Fate sonrió más calmada, admiró su taza de té humeante aún, la cual bebió lentamente. Su sabor preferido. _

_Contempló__ a la joven de igual edad a la suya, tan hermosa como siempre había querido verla; sin ningún rastro de enfermedad o maldiciones en ese cuerpo delicado y gracioso. Una muñeca perfecta en el mundo perfecto para ella. _

_La Enforcer se volvió entonces, y su vista viajó hasta la castaña._

_-Espero que sean muy felices. Lo deseo de todo corazón… y gracias._

_-No tie__nes nada qué agradecer. Sólo tienes que vivir como hasta hoy lo has hecho, pero sin volver a dejar el remordimiento tocar tus sueños –le susurró con afecto su gemela, dándole un leve apretón a su mano._

_La dueña de Bardiche bajó la mirada y la entrecerró en cariño, entrelazando sus dedos una última vez con aquellos que tantas veces la habían sostenido en el pasado._

_-Si ustedes lo hacen sin ningún miedo, creo que__ yo puedo hacerlo también. Todavía no entiendo esto, pero… -sus ojos se dirigieron hacia esos rostros juveniles e irreales-. Pero de alguna manera sé que es lo correcto._

_-__¿Sabes? Ahora que estamos juntas, ya no hay nada qué temer. En este sitio, jamás volveremos a estar solas –Hayate cerró los párpados en una mueca de tranquilidad-; espero que puedan comprender que el final de una cosa, es sólo el comienzo de otra. Realmente… nosotras estamos bien..._

_-Um__. El sacrificio de una vida, puede convertirse en el sueño de dos –asintió la hermosa rubia, volteando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa gentil a su pequeña hermanita a medida que su mano abandonaba despacio la suya-. ¿Entendiste, Fate?"_

_

* * *

_

¿Ali… cia…?

Los párpados de Fate se abrieron perezosamente, aclarando su visión. Habiéndose despertado por completo, la Enforcer se enderezó mientras su cara y su mirada se dirigían a todos los rincones de su oficina.

Pasados unos segundos de confusión, volvió a mirar los listones de su hermana. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tomándolos entre sus manos y guardándolos en el primer cajón de su escritorio, siempre cerca de ella.

Se puso de pie y al darse la media vuelta, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el único cuadro que colgaba en las paredes de su despacho. Se acercó lentamente y pasó una de sus manos en la fotografía, sin prisas, despacio.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios.

Al siguiente instante, la puerta de su oficina se abría y ella volteaba el rostro para ver a la joven instructora que le observaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos puestas en la cintura. Un gracioso mohín de molestia en sus mejillas.

-"¡Mou, Fate-chan, te dije que te esperaba para el almuerzo!"

-"¿Eh? ¿Almuerzo? –parpadeó, apartando la mano del retrato y mirando el reloj de pared-. Lo siento mucho, Nanoha, estaba trabajando y de repente me quedé dormida…" –terminó en un murmullo, agachando la vista en vergüenza.

-"Qué se le va a hacer –soltó el aire contenido, cambiando el puchero por una cara amigable-. Ven –le ofreció la mano-, todavía nos quedan unos diez minutos."

-"Lo siento –se volvió a disculpar-. Prometo compensártelo con una lujosa cena."

-"Nyahaha, es lo menos que puedes hacer" –le sacó la lengua.

-"¿En serio?"

La tranquila risa de Fate antecedió el abrazo por la espalda que le dio a Nanoha, posando las muñecas sobre su estómago y entrelazando sus dedos. Un suave y dulce beso fue depositado en los labios de la castaña, que se rió tontamente para después jalar a la rubia hacia el comedor.

Escuchó atentamente los comentarios que la ojiazul le hacía acerca de los nuevos reclutas, contándole sobre la aparición de una nueva Reliquia que habían hallado atada a una pequeña niña de quizás unos 5 ó 6 años.

La puerta de la oficina de la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown se cerró despacio, apenas haciendo ruido. Los pasos de las dos jóvenes que se alejaban por el pasillo se escucharon durante unos segundos, hasta después desaparecer.

En la pared del despacho, la fotografía de cuatro jóvenes, en sus uniformes marrones de la escuela, reposaba plácidamente. Sentadas en las escaleras de piedra que daban paso al camino largo hasta la misma institución; con los pétalos rosas cayendo del cerezo en flor en una esquina, estaba Hayate Yagami, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de una rubia que mantenía su cabello atado en una coleta que caía adelante.

Al lado, se hallaba una niña de igual apariencia, excepto por el tono más fuerte de los ojos y las dos coletas que diferenciaban su peinado. Detrás de ella, una Nanoha sonriente se pegaba a su espalda y pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Alicia y Fate, en el centro, alargaban sus brazos; sus manos encontrándose y uniéndose a mitad del camino.

Los rostros sonrientes y los ojos brillantes de las cuatro mirando al frente, donde la cámara que capturase el momento debió de haber estado alguna vez.

Inmortalizando el recuerdo que jamás moriría en sus corazones.

"_¿Entendiste, Fate?"_

"_Um. Sí entendí… Alicia."_

* * *

_Así__, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti,_

_s__ólo a ti_

_s__eguir nuestro viaje…_

_Y así, só__lo así, quiero recordarte._

_Así, como antes;_

_a__sí, adelante._

_Así… vida mía, mejor será así._

_

* * *

_

**C: **Hemos terminado una jornada que no creímos terminar, después de noches haciéndonos garras por continuar y darle seguimiento; correos interminables de dudas y preguntas; sesiones de divagaciones y aclaraciones; bromas y penas por igual.

Y es hoy cuando por fin entregamos esta historia hasta su conclusión.

Para mí, fue una experiencia sin igual y me enseñó mucho, tanto por la historia como por Kida Luna que siempre tiene algo que decirme. Su vivacidad y tenacidad me contagiaron y me siento profundamente orgullosa de haber trabajado con ella.

Agradezco igualmente a quienes nos leyeron, quienes nos dejaron un comentario y quienes nos hablaron para preguntar por la historia. Son luceritos de nuestro pequeño cielo de escritoras que nos iluminan en nuestro largo camino por recorrer.

Gracias, gracias, gracias.

**KL: **Bueno, como ya lo dijo mi compañera, ha sido un largo recorrido al lado de Muñecas Rotas, y creo que estaría mintiendo si dijese que no me siento muy contenta de haber participado en tal proyecto; sobre todo contando con la maravillosa ayuda de una gran escritora como lo es Kit.

Al principio, aunque ya teníamos pensado el final, jamás imaginé que una historia así fuese a acabar en una batalla algo complicada y monstruosa. Porque bien que nos comimos el coco para escribir esas escenas xD

Y pues, triste pero alegremente, aquí se termina la historia =)

Tenemos planeados algunos otros proyectos, aunque por ahora se verán un poco retrasados debido a detalles técnicos. Aún así, estamos deseando volver a verlos pronto ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que nos acompañaron desde el inicio hasta el final de Muñecas Rotas; me habría gustado tener más bocetos o dibujos para ofrecerles, pero en fin, no todo se puede en esta vida u_u

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del final, porque tal como se prometió, colorín colorado, ¡esta historia se ha acabado!

_**Se despiden finalmente:**__ Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._


End file.
